Like a girl
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Eren siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, con el tiempo yo también me enamoré de él. El único problema es que él sigue creyendo que soy una chica. /Ereri AU/ Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman/ Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhardt.
1. La chica perfecta

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en ésta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人"

 **Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman

" _Que Dios me ayude ahora, porque son sólo chicas rompiendo corazones."_

― _Girls, The 1975_

 **::: O ** | **La chica perfecta**

 **M** i vida sólo podía resumirse como una bola apestosa de desgracias, una tras otra. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran mal de cualquier forma. El día que me ocurriera algo realmente bueno, seguramente lo echaría a perder, porque así era yo, destruía todo lo que tocaba. Y es que prácticamente todo me había salido mal desde que llegué a este mundo, no hacía otra cosa que ir de fracaso en fracaso. Yo iba a ser la tragedia más grande del mundo.

Lo supe cuando cumplí los quince años y note que era el único chico de toda la maldita clase que se había quedado en el uno sesenta, incluso había chicas más altas que yo y eso ya era completamente deprimente; esa había sido la señal número uno de que todo en mi vida iba a salir mal.

Siempre había sido de complexión delgada y la mayoría de los brobucones se metían conmigo porque pensaban que no podría defenderme, lo cual era más o menos cierto. No tenía la fuerza que ellos poseían, pero al menos podía darles una o dos patadas que les dejara un lindo moretón.

Soy casi identico a mi madre, el mismo color de ojos, de piel, cabello. Las mismas facciones finas y delicadas. Había ocasiones en las que en efecto, terminaban por confundirme con mi mamá, por más irreal y cómico que suene.

No me gustaba el fútbol, basquetbol, voleibol o cualquier otro deporte. De hecho, era pésimo para ese tipo de cosas, por no decir que incluso soy torpe y me he llevado uno que otro moretón o raspón, en el intento de practicarlos. Prefería las cosas tranquilas, que no implicaran un hueso roto y dislocado, como por ejemplo tocar el piano en el taller de música. O bien, leer algún libro extremadamente cursi y poco realista.

En conclusión: Yo no era para nada masculino, más bien era una rosadita princesita que esperaba a su prícipe azul. Palabras de mi idiota mejor amiga, Hanji Zoe. A ella la conozco desde el jardín de niños y no entiendo como es que he podido con ella todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, ella era mi mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confiaba, y por supuesto que también la quería.

Metí a mi boca el último pedazo de pan que me quedaba y con paso cansado me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes antes de iniciar otro hermoso día ―sarcasmo―. En cuanto terminé mi importantisíma tarea de lavar minuciosamente mis dientes, tome mis cosas y caminé a la parada del bus. El trayecto fue normal, gente empujándome para pasar, gente empujándome para poder alcanzar un lugar y no tener que verse en la necesidad de ir parada. Gente, gente y más gente, aplastándome como la pulga insignificante que seguramente era.

Cuando por fin el tortuoso viaje terminó y pude librarme de los empujones de la gente, se mostró ante mí aquel enorme edificio que conocía perfectamente bien: mi preparatoria. Tomé un largo suspiro y como si estuviera yendo directo a la guerra, caminé con paso lento. Odiaba esta escuela, realmente la odiaba pero era una de las mejores que había, además yo tenía una generosa beca que cubría todos los gastos y colegiaturas, no pude negarme al ver la enorme sonrisa de orgullo que tenía mi mamá cuando me llegó la solicitud. Sin embargo, me sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa escuela, apenas tenía un par de meses asistiendo en lo que era mi primer año y ya quería con urgencia que el día de mi graduación llegara pronto.

Aquí sólo había gente pretenciosa, niños bonitos con dinero que su única preocupación en la vida, era el próximo automóvil del año que se comprarían.

Gente patética, con demasiada suerte.

Abrí mi casillero y comencé a buscar los libros de las materias que me tocaban hoy. Estaba demasiado ocupado hojeando mis libros que no me di cuenta cuando mi mayor dolor en el trasero se acercaba a mí.

―Hola, Blanca nieves ¿En dónde dejaste a los enanos?― Rodé los ojos cuando el grupito de Jean comenzó con sus clásicas bromitas del día.

―Es gracioso que lo digan, porque Blancanieves es más enano que sus enanos― Ese había sido Jean, quien no tardó en soltar una carcajada llena de burla, a él le siguieron sus amiguitos.

Y Blancanieves era el estúpido apodo que me habían puesto debido a que soy demasiado pálido y además, según ellos, demasiado princesa.

Odiaba a Jean y a toda la bola de sus amigos, eran todos unos retrasados. Eran uno de los grupos más populares que existían en está escuela, por eso nunca podía poner en su lugar a esos bastardos, porque eso significaría echarme encima a todas sus "fangirls" locas, descerebradas y con instintos asesinos, sin mencionar que ya tenía condicionada la beca, una detención más y perdía el derecho a ella. Era ridículo e injusto, pero las cosas se manejaban así en esta institución de mierda.

Azoté la puerta de mi casillero, encaminándome lo más rápido que podía hasta mi respectivo salón. Sólo podía oír las risas de esos idiotas a lo lejos, mientras más me alejaba de ellos a toda prisa, lo bueno era que sólo un año más y ya podría librarme de ellos. Tenía que aguantar.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche en punto, pude librarme de mi estúpido trabajo y del estúpido de mi jefe. Mi día había trascurrido con normalidad, Las aburridas y sofocantes clases del diario, Jean molestándome cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Hanji siendo otro dolor de cabeza y para rematar mi mal día, mi trabajo y mi jefe. Le había pedido un pequeño aumento ya que literalmente yo hacía todo, pero el muy maldito me había dicho que no era posible porque sólo trabajaba medio tiempo y no de tiempo completo.

Ganas de renunciar y mandarlo a Tokio de una patada no me faltaban, desgraciadamente era el único trabajo donde aceptaban a menores de edad y yo realmente necesitaba el trabajo. Iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos homicidas contra mi jefe, que casi caígo de bruces al tropezarme con el pie de alguien, afortunadamente pude reaccionar a tiempo.

―¡Oye, idiota! Ten mas cuidad... ―Me detuve a mitad de la oración en cuanto reconocí esa sonrisa sínica que tanto me asqueaba.

―Muy mal, Blancanieves. Los princesitos no dicen malas palabras como "idiota".―Jean Ensancho su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

―Vete a la mierda.―Fruncí el ceño y lo rodeé para poder seguir con mi camino, hoy no tenía ánimos para aguantarlo.

―¡Hey! Vine hasta a buscarte y me parece de mala educación que...―Gire sobre mis talones, con el ceño más fruncido, haciendo que dejara a medias su oración.

―No me importa lo que te parezca educado o no. ―Puse los ojos en blanco, dispuesto a seguir con mi camino, pero ni siquiera pude dar medio paso cuando Jean sujeto rápidamente mi muñeca.

―Escucha, Levi.―Hizo una pausa, en donde quitó por fin esa sonrisita de mierda y adoptó una expresión más seria. ―He venido a proponerte un trato que nos conviene a ambos. Te interesara.

―Nada que tenga que ver contigo me interesa.―Me solté con brusquedad de su agarre ― No pienso hacer tratos contigo.

―No va a ser gratis.

―Igual no me interesa. ―Acomode sobre mi hombro mi vieja mochila y comencé a dar pasos rápidos para alejarme de él.

―¿Ni siquiera por doscientos marcos? ―Me detuve en seco y una vez más me gire para verlo, él no bromeaba pero doscientos marcos era una suma ridículamente generosa. ―Sé que necesitas el dinero, Levi.

Y otra vez más sonrío ampliamente, mostrando en su mirada las malévolas intenciones que traía entre manos y que yo desconocía. Esa era una muy, muy mala señal y aunque esos doscientos marcos eran tentadores, la parte racional de mi cerebro me decía a gritos que no era buena idea, que nada que tuviera que ver con Jean lo era. Además, el dinero fácil nunca terminaba en algo bueno, mucho menos si el dinero era de Jean Kirstein, vaya Dios a saber que clase de pacto diabólico me obligaría a hacer.

Aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien: Jean ya era el mismo demonio. Y no, no tenía intenciones de vender mi alma, doscientos cincuenta marcos eran demasiado buenos, pero no para tanto.

―Vete al diablo, Jean. No quiero tu dinero.

Me di la media vuelta y seguí mi andar, sin mirar atrás. Con aquella determinación con la que intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que si trabajaba todo el día, los fines de semana, conseguiría ese dinero.

Había actuado con inteligencia, lo que no sabía es que la necesidad podría por encima de la inteligencia.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes que nada, quiero decir que soy nueva publicando en ésta plataforma y a decir verdad, estoy un tanto nerviosa, pero realmente espero que éste fic sea de su agrado y que les haga pasar un momento agradable. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero aclarar desde ya que esta historia es un romance lento, nació de una canción llamada "Girls" de la banda The 1975, pero en realidad la historia no tiene mucho parecido con la letra, obviamente es Ereri, habrá un poco de EreMika y la segunda pareja principal vendría siendo Armin x Annie, así que aclarando estos puntos, nuevamente espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí y el tiempo de leer mi historia, sin nada más que decir, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saludos!_

 _Wattpad: Dragon-escarlata._

All the love. 🐉🌹


	2. ¡Soy un chico!

**¡Soy un chico!**

Imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable.

Tres días atrás había rechazado la oferta que Jean me había hecho y ahora estaba caminando directamente a él; en definitiva jamás me lo perdonaría. Nunca. Pero a medidas desesperadas, acciones desesperadas.

Un día después de que ese idiota de Kirstein me ofreciera los tentadores doscientos cincuenta marcos, fui directo con mi jefe, a pedirle que me dejara trabajar todo el día durante los fines de semana, pero el muy idiota había dicho "no". Él cerdo ese había dicho que no, porque no trabaja de tiempo completo durante la semana y no tenía derecho a pedir nada.

Aquella escoria se aprovechaba porque era enano, menor de edad y sobre todo, porque realmente necesitaba el trabajo como para renunciar. Mi padre había fallecido cuando yo tenía diez más o menos, con su muerte no sólo había dejado un vacío en mi vida y en la de mi mamá, sino que también una enorme deuda que hasta la fecha mi mamá no ha podido pagar. Pero como si mi suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala, también estaba la enfermedad de mi mamá y los precios de sus medicamentos estaban demasiado altos.

Era por eso que me había conseguido un empleo, porque mi mamá no podía con los gastos de la casa, ni con sus dos empleos. A eso debía sumarle la deuda, sus medicamentos y la renta del pequeño apartamento que alquilábamos.

Necesitaba el dinero, realmente lo necesitaba.

Quería ayudar con los gastos de la casa, ver a mi madre cargar con todo era simplemente difícil de soportar. Mi limite había sido ayer, cuando nos dijeron que si no pagamos el alquiler en tres días, nos echarían. Sabía que estaba mal de quinientas formas distintas aceptar el supuesto trato que Jean me había ofrecido, me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero fue la única solución que encontré. Ya buscaría que mentira inventarle a mi madre sobre como conseguí el dinero.

Tomé un suspiro muy largo en cuanto localicé al grupito de idiotas de la escuela sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, sabía que me arrepentiría eventualmente, pero por ahora esto era lo único que podía hacer. Caminé a paso firme, con la cabeza muy alto aunque en el fondo sabía que esto me denigraría de alguna forma. Ya estaba mentalmente preparado para cualquier cosa que me pidiera, ser su esclavo haciendo sus tareas, o cualquier estupidez que quisiera. Incluso iba mentalizado con la idea de que me pidiera sexo, pero no me importaba. Quería ayudar a mi mamá de la manera que fuera, o por los medios que fueran necesarios.

Me planté ante ellos, Farlan y Jean se arrojaban papas fritas en la cara _"que infantiles",_ Franz manoseaba descaradamente a la chica que llevaba por nombre Hannah y esta se dejaba gustosa _"repugnante"_. Y por último estaba Marco, quien ya me había notado y me miraba con curiosidad, él era el único que me parecía decente de todos ellos, al menos nunca se metía conmigo.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —Farlan dejó de arrojarle comida a Jean en la cara y se enfocó por completo en mí. —¿Qué te trae por acá, princesa Elsa?

Dejó salir una risita burlona y enseguida todos detuvieron lo que hacían, Hannah y Franz dejaron de hacer su show lascivo. Marco sólo negó pareciendo en desacuerdo con el trato que recibía. Y Jean se llevó una papa a la boca, mirándome con especial atención.

—Vengo a hablar con Jean... — Crucé los brazos y me pare lo más derechito que podía.— ... a solas, de preferencia.

Todos soltaron una aclamación de burla, mientras el nombrado seguía comiendo papas con desinterés. Estaba perdiendo todo el orgullo y ni siquiera sabía por qué no mejor me daba la vuelta y me largaba de ahí.

—Lo que su real majestad, Levinieves ordene. — Soltó Kirstein con un tono burlón y enseguida todos se levantaron de la mesa.

—Si es una confesión de amor, me cuentas todos los detalles, tigre.—Farlan codeó a Jean, volviendo a soltar un risita burlona, a lo que Jean rodó los ojos.

Esperé pacientemente a que todos esos idiotas se fueran y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, llevé mi mirada a Jean, quien parecía desinteresado por completo en mí. Seguía en su labor de exterminar todas las papas fritas que quedaban, pasaron largos minutos en los que ni él, ni yo hablamos. Yo había sido quien lo buscó, pero ni siquiera sabía como hacer mi petición. Tal vez él ya ni siquiera me necesitaba y eso me aterró, porque eso querría decir que no habría dinero y sin dinero nos echarían a mi mamá y a mí a la calle.

—¿Y qué? ¿Piensas hablar? No tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo.—Se llevó a la boca la última papa y yo tomé una bocanada de aire, ya estaba ahí. No podía retractarme.

—¿Recuerdas el trato del que me hablaste? —Entonces él me miró con más atención, sentándose lo más recto que pudo. Relamió sus labios y asintió suavemente con la cabeza ante mi pregunta. —¿Aún sigue en pie?

—Vaya, vaya... creí que nunca harías tratos conmigo. —Alzó una ceja y sonrío de lado, me limite a encoger los hombros.— Aún sigue en pie.

—En ese caso... acepto.

Me sonrío lleno de sorna, un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de mis cabellos, hasta la punta de mis pies ante esa sonrisa llena de maldad. Me indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento a lado de él; obedecí su petición y con los ánimos por el subsuelo me senté a su lado. Ya había firmado mi sentencia, lo sabía.

—¿Conoces a Eren Jaeger? —Preguntó una vez que me ubique a su lado, la verdad es que sólo había escuchado una cosa o dos de él, más no lo conocía en persona. Ni siquiera lo ubicaba.—El chico de rojo de la mesa del centro.

Miró con discreción hacía la mesa que en efecto, estaba justo en el centro de la cafetería. Yo hice lo mismo y las ganas de golpear a Jean se hicieron presentes; esa era la mesa de los chicos populares, los más pudientes de la escuela. Pero eso era lo de menos, la cosa aquí era que había como tres tipos de rojo, así que no sabía quién de todos ellos era el tal Eren. Fue por eso que simplemente me limite a asentir, no me importaba ese sujeto, ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que ver él en todo esto.

—Nunca he hablado con él. —Conteste rápidamente, nervioso y ansioso por lo que me obligaría a hacer Jean. —Sólo sé que tiene fama de mujeriego.

—Eso es correcto, mi querido Blancanieves. —Sonrió de lado y rodeo mi hombros con uno de sus brazos, quise vomitar. —Tu tarea es sencilla, sin embargo tú eres el único que puede hacerla. Me llegó un rumor de alguien muy cercano a él, que dice que esta enamorado de una chica. Ella es bajita, tiene el cabello negro y es muy misteriosa; es de reciente ingreso.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?—Pestañee confundido y entonces Jean sonrío aún más amplio, me daba la impresión de que de intentaba contener algunas carcajadas.

— _Él_ _está_ _enamorado de ti._ —Finalmente dejó salir esa carcajada que llevaba aguantando por mucho tiempo, yo fruncí el ceño, realmente no entendía. —¡El idiota ese piensa que eres una chica!

Volvió a reír, pero esta vez más histérica y fuertemente. Yo sólo abrí como platos los ojos, no podía creer que esto fuera algo en serio. Es decir, sabía que tenía un enorme parecido con mi mamá y que muchas veces me llegaron a confundir con ella como por cinco segundos, pero esto rayaba en lo ridículo. Cualquier persona cuerda, con un par de ojos se podría dar cuenta de que no soy una chica, joder ¡Soy un chico!

—No estás hablando en serio.—Crucé los brazos, pensando que estaba jugando conmigo o algo así, él detuvo sus risas y me miro con seriedad negando con la cabeza.

—Hablo muy en serio, no tarda en invitarte a salir. —Por varios segundos fijó la mirada a la mesa en donde se suponía que estaba el descerebrado que pensaba que yo era una chica. Lo vi afilar los ojos y descargar en una sola mirada toda su ira. —Pienso jugarle una _pequeña e inofensiva broma_.

—¿Qué clase de broma?

—Es muy obvio, mi querido Blancanieves.—Volvió a llevar su mirada a mí, estaba cargada de burla, pero también llena de malicia. —Como te dije, no tarda en invitarte a salir, así que cuando lo haga quiero que aceptes.

—¿A ti en qué te beneficia que acepte salir con él?— Pregunté con curiosidad, seguía sin entender los macabros planes que tenía Jean entre manos.

—Él piensa que eres una linda chica, Levi.—Contestó pareciendo exasperado, me sentía como un idiota por no entender que era lo que quería exactamente de mí. —Cuando llegue ese momento, quiero que aceptes salir con él, por lo menos tres veces y que actúes como una chica.

Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo "click" finalmente, ya entendía más o menos a donde iba todo esto y pensar en ello me daba arcadas. No estaba bien, eso era jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, además no había manera de que funcionara, porque una vez que el tal Eren se acercara a mí se daría cuenta de que no soy una chica. Esto era un plan estúpido.

—No va a funcionar, se dará cuenta de que no soy una chica.— Puse los ojos en blanco, haciendo notar lo obvio, ninguna persona era tan idiota como para tragarse ese cuento.

—¡Lo hará, créeme! Ese idiota tiene dos dedos de frente— Se giró a verme con mucho detenimiento, achicando los ojos como si estuviera pensando en algo muy complicado— Realmente pareces chica —Volvió a sonreír de manera burlesca y yo arrugué el entrecejo — Y si te ponemos, ya sabes... un poco de delineador por ahí, un ligero rubor por acá y un poco de rimel en las pestañas, será más creíble. También una peluca... aunque tu cabello está bien, es un poco largo y si lo planchas y lo peinas dará la impresión de estar aún más largo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo derecho, bueno, era cierto que tenía el cabello un tanto largo y que tenía rasgos femeninos, pero ya de ahí a ¿peinarme como una chica? ¿maquillarme como si fuera chica? Oh, no, no señor. Tenía mi orgullo de hombre y de ninguna forma empezaría a ser un travestí y a actuar como una chica.

—No, de ninguna forma—. Me coloqué de pie casi como un resorte. Di dos pasos pero la voz de Jean me detuvo de mi escape triunfal.

—Necesitas el dinero— Me recordó de repente y yo de verdad que casi olvidaba que me había planteado el aceptar cualquier cosa. Mordí mi labio inferior, este idiota tenía razón —Escucha, sé que lo que te pido es demasiado, así que si aceptas subiré cincuenta marcos a mi oferta.

Apreté mucho más la correa de la mochila entre mis dedos y contuve la respiración por varios minutos. Ya no eran doscientos cincuenta marcos, sino trescientos. Podría pagar la renta y los medicamentos de mi mamá con eso e incluso me sobraría dinero.

—¿Trescientos marcos por las tres veces que acepte salir con él? — Volví a apretar los labios, quizá podía pedirle otros cincuenta más, digo, estaba en mi total derecho de hacerlo.

—No. Trescientos por cada vez que aceptes salir con él —Mire a Jean por el rabillo del ojo, parecía ir bastante en serio con esto. Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas — ¿Bien? ¿Ya has perdido la determ...

—Acepto...— Y ahora, más que la necesidad, había hablado por mi la codicia y avaricia. Jean sonrió pareciendo estar complacido. —Sólo dime que tengo que hacer.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más y yo sólo deje escapar un suspiro. Confiaba en que esto no se saldría de control. Era una simple broma y _nadie saldría lastimado ¿verdad?_

* * *

 **「** **Eren** **」**

Si alguien pudiera definirme, diría que soy un mujeriego, Don Juan, rompe-corazones, casanova, en fin...

Quizá era cierto eso que se decía de mí, no era algo que me importara o afectara. La primera vez que me enamoré de verdad me habían roto el corazón, en diminutas piezas tan difíciles de encontrar y pegar, muchas de esas piezas ya no las había podido encontrar, estaba incompleto. Me había enamorado de verdad, había entregado todo lo que tenía por dar e incluso un poco más, pero ella simplemente se fue. Me engañó y me termino dejando por alguien más.

Quería odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo cierto es que no podía odiarla porque aún la amaba. Yo no salía con todas esas chicas sólo porque quisiera vengarme de ella, nada de eso. De verdad ponía todo de mí por enamorarme otra vez, pero nunca resultaba porque ninguna de esas chicas eran Mikasa... por eso al final optaba por terminar con ellas. O en su defecto, ellas me terminaban dejando.

Pero recientemente, entre los alumnos de nuevo ingreso había entrado una chica preciosa. Era bajita y de complexión delgada, llevaba el negro cabello corto y desconocía el color de sus ojos, ya que el fleco demasiado largo le cubría se los cubría la mayoría del tiempo, por no decir que todo el tiempo. Era... bastante parecida a Mikasa, supongo que por eso me había flechado desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Sabía que era realmente malo querer acercarme a ella sólo porque era parecida a la ex novia que me había roto el corazón y que aún seguía amando.

Pero no podía evitar querer acercarme a ella.

Era un completo idiota, pero un corazón roto muchas veces busca desesperadamente una forma de volver a unirse, sin importar que clase de pegamento se use en el proceso. El ser humano es egoísta en esencia y se antepone por encima de los demás; así que cuando ve su oportunidad para poder ponerse de pie ante una caída, la toma. No le importa si con esto termina destruyendo a alguien más. Y yo estaba en ese proceso de querer armar y pegar las piezas de un corazón que había sido roto y ya no podía latir más. Estaba necesitando demasiado de Mikasa.

Por eso me había obsesionado con esta chica nueva, porque físicamente eran parecidas. Estaba a punto de tomar a una sustituta para la que alguna vez fue mi primer amor y eso no me hacía feliz del todo.

—¿En qué piensas, Eren? — Armin me había interrumpido en la divagación de mis pensamientos demasiado egoístas.

—En nada, realmente — Quité la mirada de la chica que se parecía a Mikasa y la llevé hacia mi mejor amigo, quien me veía con una mueca torcida en los labios.

—Eren ¿de verdad piensas invitarla a salir? — Ahora era él quien fijaba su mirada en la peculiar chica que estaba al otro lado del patio, platicando con otra chica de cabellera castaña y lentes.

—¿Por qué no? — Encogí los hombros y llevé la pajilla a mis labios, sorbiendo el poco jugo de uva que quedaba en el botecito cuadrado de cartón.

—No sé, hay algo de ella que no me cuadra.

—Es porque es demasiado parecida a Mikasa — Agregó una voz femenina que ya me era bastante familiar: Annie, mi otra mejor amiga y la novia de Armin — A mí me irrita mucho eso.

Se sentó a un lado de Armin y enseguida tronó un beso en su mejilla, para después darle otro más en los labios. El rubio se sonrojo con violencia y yo sonreí. Una parte de mí los envidiaba mucho, porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes se complementaban perfectamente bien. Lo que uno no tenía el otro se lo daba, debía ser bonito eso de volverse uno en el buen sentido.

Su historia era realmente graciosa, Armin se había enamorado a primera vista de Annie pero debido a su personalidad tan tímida nunca había querido acercarse a ella. La que dio el primer paso fue Annie, una tarde de mayo llegó a nuestra mesa y en frente de todos, le pidió a Armin salir. Él acepto, desde entonces habían permanecido juntos y Annie se integró a nuestro grupo de amigos, desde luego que también se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

—Además de eso— Agregó Armin, sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos — Sí, son muy parecidas, pero es otra cosa la que me inquieta.

—Que tal vez no es como el tipo de chica con las que Eren se acuesta.

—No, Annie, eso no es, hay algo raro con ella ¿no lo notas?

—Sí, es poco afeminada, marginada y ni que decir de que también es plana nivel Dios.

—Exacto, es como si en realidad ella fuera un...

—Bueno ya, ustedes dos — Terminé interrumpiendo la frase de Armin y me crucé de brazos pareciendo bastante molesto — ¿Podrían hablar de mis gustos cuando yo no este presente? Gracias.

Ambos rubios callaron y yo dejé salir un suspiro, sabía que ambos se preocupaban mucho por mí, porque la última vez me había dejado realmente mal, pero algunas veces excedían ese límite de preocupación y yo debía dejarles bien claro cuando pasaban esa línea.

Nada se dijo al respecto de la gemela de Mikasa, los rubios primero comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales como las materias, el clima y lo rápido que se estaba pasando el semestre. Pero después comenzaron con el eterno ritual de pelear por ver quien amaba más al otro, yo sólo rodaba los ojos y apartaba la vista, pues era ya bastante incomodo ser el mal tercio.

Cuando las cosas subieron de tono y los vi casi devorándose en un beso, me levante y caminé unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos.

—Consigánse una habitación —Grite para que pudieran escucharme, me detuve para mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo, se habían separado y Annie reía, mientras Armin sólo escondía su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos.

Solté una risita burlona y volví a retomar mi camino, jamás me cansaría de molestar a Armin y su excesiva timidez. A veces imaginaba que Annie tenía que amarrarlo a la cama cada vez que hacían "eso". Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal ante la viva imagen que apareció en mi cabeza de esos dos, una cama y una cuerda. Prefería no pensar más en ello.

* * *

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, las pesadas clases, el tráfico diario de la ciudad y la misma podrida rutina que parecía no tener fin. A eso debía sumarle los constantes roces que tenía con Jean. Él había sido uno de mis amigos más cercanos, junto con Armin. Los tres eramos inseparables, pero entonces, de repente, un día simplemente se alejó, sin decir por qué. Después comenzó a tratarme como un simple desconocido y luego vinieron las miradas de desdén. En menos de lo que imaginé él ya me atacaba por cualquier cosa.

Era muy triste que una amistad terminara de esta forma, pero él ni siquiera me dijo sus razones y eso era lo que me molestaba. No me había dado la oportunidad de disculparme, si es que había hecho algo malo.

Supongo que a lo largo de la vida este tipo de cosas suceden: las personas cambian sus ideas, el tiempo pasa y el cariño se va, o se pierde y como consecuencia también se terminan yendo las personas con las que compartías toda clase de cosas, con las que pensaste que estarías para siempre.

Un ejemplo de eso en mi vida, eran Mikasa y Jean, habían partido lejos de mí y yo seguía preguntándome el por qué.

Y a veces tenía miedo de que eventualmente Armin, Annie, Sasha, Connie y todos esas personas cercanas a mí se alejaran. Que un día al despertar ya no estuvieran, que al igual que Mikasa y Jean se cansaran de mí. Todo mundo me dice siempre que yo soy una persona muy segura de sí misma. En realidad todo era una mascara, por dentro tenía un montón de miedos y complejos.

Suspiré mientras abría la puerta de mi casillero y buscaba los libros y cuadernos que me tocaban para las clases de hoy. Los viernes eran mucho más relajados y las materias que me tocaban no tenían números o fórmulas complicadas de química.

Hoy me sentía extrañamente nervioso y no era para menos. Porque hoy sería el día en el que por fin me acercaría a la chica que últimamente rondaba por mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasa si me bateaba? Es decir, con ninguna otra chica me había sucedido antes y no era por alardear o presumir. Pero bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. De todas maneras no debía de hacerme muchas ilusiones con ella, estaba seguro de que todo terminaría igual que siempre, si es que aceptaba salir conmigo. Había una parte que me decía que debía parar con esto e intentar superar a Mikasa, que ya era hora.

Que debía dejar de buscar algo de ella en todas las chicas con las que salía.

Pero luego venía la parte egoísta y poco sensata, diciendo que está bien. Que necesitábamos una nueva dosis de anestesia. Que después de todo _ninguno de los dos saldríamos lastimados._

Primero porque a mí ya no podían joderme más de lo que ya estaba y segundo porque nadie se enamoraba de verdad de mí. Todas aceptaban ser mis novias porque era guapo y popular, pero en cuanto veían el millón de defectos que cargaba, lo que se escondía detrás de esa falsa capa de egocentrismo y una autoestima rozando con el cielo, terminaban por cansarse, por dejarme, por aburrirse.

" _Tienes un bonito rostro pero estás vacío, incompleto. Sin nada que decir."_

Era lo que una vez me había dicho una de las chicas con las que había salido y hasta cierto punto era cierto. Sentía que Mikasa se había llevado lo mejor de mí con ella. Y muy en el fondo deseaba que alguien se enamorara de esos defectos, quería sentir que alguien por fin se arriesgaría por mí y daría su corazón, sin condiciones, sin preguntas. Tal y como yo lo había hecho ya hace tiempo con la azabache. Estaba esta asfixiante necesidad de querer empezar de cero, de volverme a enamorar sin pensar que la otra persona debía ser más como Mikasa.

Pero sobre todo, quería sentirme amado.

Era por eso que hoy iría con la chica que tanto me recordaba a Mikasa y le pediría una cita.

Total, una más en mi lista qué importancia podría tener.

 _O eso es lo que pensaba._

* * *

 **Nota:**

•En este fic Levi no tiene su típico corte de cabello, lo he imaginado más con el cabello un tanto largo, como cuando era niño en el manga, sólo que aquí ya no es tan niño ((obviamente)).

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí a dejarles la continuación de éste fic, espero que este siendo de su agrado y también quiere agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un reviews, eso me alienta mucho a seguir publicando por esta plataforma. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saludos!_

All the love. 🐉🌹


	3. Eren Mujeriego Jaeger

**Eren "Mujeriego" Jaeger**

「 **Levi** 」

Solté el suspiro número mil del día, me sentía irritado con todo este circo estúpido de jugarle al travestí y que el tal Eren Jaeger, ni siquiera se haya acercado a mí. Jean juraba y perjuraba que pronto lo haría, que tuviera paciencia; pero paciencia era todo lo que ya no podía tener.

Estaba harto, asqueado.

Era una tortura dejar que Hanji me picoteara los ojos cada vez que intentaba delinearlos. Los ojos terminaban por arderme al final del día y ni se diga del ridículo brillo para labios que tenía embarrado en mi boca. No se conformaban con eso, todos los días, sin falta, mi cabello era planchado y peinado con un moño rosado.

 _Rosado._

¿Por qué existiendo una amplia gama de colores en el mundo, decidían ponerme un moñito rosa maricón?

Volví a suspirar, mi vida era un desastre, tenía que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para que mi mamá no descubriera las cosas que tenía que hacer para conseguir un poco de dinero; pero ya no podía arrepentirme, sólo esperaba que el muchachito ese no se acercara ni por error a mí.

Ya tenía suficiente siendo la burla de Hanji, aunque también recibí una fuerte regañada acompañada de un sermón por parte de esa desquiciada, me dijo que estaba jugando con pólvora marca Acme y que cuando me estallara en la cara, ella iba a estar ahí para reírse largamente de mí. Sabía que en el fondo estaba preocupada, incluso se ofreció a prestarme el dinero, si es que era tan necesario; pero como siempre, mi maldito orgullo ganó y ahora estaba cacheteándome por rebajarme a esto.

Azoté la puerta de mi casillero y me di media vuelta.

Fue entonces que me tope con dos enormes ojos verdes; parpadee confundido, ante lo repentino de esta situación. El chico era guapísimo —llegué incluso a pensar que el tal Eren no era ni la mitad de guapo que él— un suspiro involuntario escapó de mis labios cuando él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Me había desecho el estúpido peinado que Hanji me había hecho y había arrojado el moño hasta lo más profundo de mi casillero. Ahora me arrepentía un poco, porque una parte de mi cabello tapaba la mitad de mi rostro y me impedía ver bien, además de que parecía emo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡Hola! Me presento— Dijo de repente, extendiendo su mano hacía a mí, con la pura intención de saludarme, miré con duda su mano pero después la estreché con la mía— Tal vez no me conozcas, pero soy Eren Jaeger.

« _Oh, esto se ponía interesante_ »

Solté su mano que había estado estrechada con la mía y abrecé con fuerza los libros que había sacado de mi locker, contra mi pecho. Apreté los labios ligeramente y pensé en que ya no quería hacer esto, me sentía nervioso ante su presencia y yo era muy, muy malo mintiendo y fingiendo.

Fue entonces que Jean apareció, ahora era normal sentir su mirada vigilándome a cada rato, para asegurarse de que cumpliría con mi parte del trato. Se quedó alejado en una esquina, mirando de lo más entretenido lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Te conozco— Murmuré haciendo la voz lo más delgada y suave que podía, me iba a costar mucho trabajo seguir con esta farsa— No a ti precisamente, sólo tu nombre, eres capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y popular entre las mujeres.

Al decir aquella última oración, Eren se puso tenso y torció la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Incluso haciendo gestos como ese se veía bien, ahora entendía porque Jean decía que todas las chicas le abrían gustosas las piernas; no iba a pasar conmigo, porque para el caso, _yo era un chico._

—Oh.

Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, agachó la mirada y se rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, como si estuviera extremadamente nervioso. No entendía por qué, yo no era precisamente el chico más atractivo del mundo y vestido como chica, me veía bien, pero bien ridículo. Este chico necesitaba lentes y un poco de cerebro.

—¿Y?.. ¿se te ofrece algo?— Pregunté de la mala gana, después de un largo rato de silencio en donde mi paciencia se me había ido a los pies.

A lo lejos Jean negó con la cabeza y después me mostró el fajo de billetes; sabía que tenía que ser más amable y tierna para no espantar al pobre idiota que tenía en frente de mí.

En ese momento Eren levantó su mirada y la clavó en mi persona, me sentí completamente chiquito ante esos imponentes ojos que parecían inspeccionar hasta lo más profundo y recóndito de mi oscura alma. Levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, pareciendo también a la defensiva.

Apreté con más fuerza los libros contra mi pecho, estaba comenzando a sentir bullir la paranoia de alguna parte de mí. _¿Y si ya se dió cuenta? ¿y si al final no sirvió de nada esto? ¿qué vamos a hacer?_ Gritó en mi cabeza el Levi más racional y precavido, el yo que aún estaba renuente en hacer esto.

Me sonrojé cuando, después de un largo rato Eren no apartaba la mirada de mí. De inmediato a él también se le colorearon las mejillas de un pálido rosa y por fin desvío la mirada a otro punto muerto.

—Perdón, no quería incomodarte, mucho menos molestarte— Murmuró suavemente, encogiendo los hombros.

—Pero ya lo hiciste— Comenté con ironía, rodando los ojos y apartando la mirada de su persona.

Volvió a enfocar la mirada en mí y pareció dudar de algo, después se paró bien derechito, mostrándome su casi 1.75 y me dedicó otra sonrisa amable.

—Disculpa, no era nada, perdona la molestia.

Negó suavemente y dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse, pero yo fui más rápido y tire de la manga de su sudadera. Después de todo, yo era hombre de palabra y tenía que cumplir con mi parte del trato.

—¡Oi! ¿No te han enseñado que a una chica nunca se le debe de dejar con la duda?

Bajé la mira cuando él volvió a girar su rostro en mi dirección y mi yo interior se burló de mí « _¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¿Una chica, Levi?_ ». Comenzaba a sentirme culpable, no sabía que clase de problemas tenía Jean con este chico, pero me hubiera gustado estar fuera de esto. Se me hacía algo tan bajo... y sin embargo, yo estaba colaborando.

—No en realidad— Soltó una risita nerviosa y encogió los hombros— Pero acabo de aprender algo nuevo.

—Uhm sí, supongo— Rodé los ojos y por fin solté su manga, volviendo a abrazar los libros contra mi pecho— Entonces... ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Sólo quería conocerte— Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros— Te vi en la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso, aquel día... el equipo estaba entrenando y Reiner pateó el balón muy fuerte, por accidente te golpeó en la cabeza, cuando me acerqué a pedirte disculpas, me llamaste "pedazo de mierda" y me arrojaste el balón en la cara.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

Parpadeé confundido, fue entonces que todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza como flashback. Ahora lo recordaba todo, el primer día, cuando había terminado la ceremonia de los de nuevo ingreso, me dirigía a mi aula y algún idiota me había dado un balonazo en la cabeza.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera reparé en quién había sido el responsable, había desquitado mi furia con el primero que se acercó a mí. Pero ahora entendía de dónde me conocía Eren.

—Entonces... ¿viniste a reclamarme?— Fruncí los labios y el ceño, Eren volvió a reír.

—¡No! Nada de eso... no me lo tomes a mal, pero desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en la niña que me llamó "pedazo de mierda", en aquella salvajita que me dejó como la burla de mi equipo.

Sonrío con sorna al decir lo último y ver mi rostro desfigurado en la irritación. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de mí tenía ganas de golpearlo, había otra que parecía agradarle la sinceridad de este sujeto.

—¿Salvajita?— Levanté una ceja y bufe, rodando los ojos— No soy _ninguna_ _salvajita_ , cualquier persona en mí lugar se habría enojado.

—Fuiste la primer chica que tuvo la osadía de lanzarme un balón en la cara y llamarme pedazo de mierda— Hizo una pequeña pausa— Por lo general, las chicas... bueno, ellas...

—¿Se lanzan a tus brazos para alagarte?

—Algo así.

—Ugh, Eren Mujeriego Jaeger, te dicen con justa razón.

—No me digas así— Cruzó los brazos e infló las mejillas en un gesto completamente infantil.

—Entonces tú no me digas "salvajita".

—¿Entonces cómo te digo?— Esbozo una sonrisa coqueta, de esas que de seguro usaba para todas sus demás conquistas.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—No— Amplió aún más aquella sonrisa de seductor experto y remojó sus labios, pasando la punta de la lengua por encima de ellos— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Nunca funcionará en mí.

Torcí los labios y levanté los hombros, restándole importancia. Claro que no funcionaría en mí _porque yo era un chico,_ conocía a la perfección su reputación de rompecorazones y sobre todo, yo no estaba ahí para enamorarme de él, sino cumpliendo con un trato.

Yo no era tan descerebrado, como para enamorarme del idiota más grande de la humanidad.

—Nunca es demasiado tiempo— Enarcó una ceja y luego se escapó una risita de sus labios— Y tú te terminarás enamorando de mí.

Sonrío ampliamente, cual gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Ante ese gesto tan cínico y burlón, fruncí el ceño y rode los ojos. Este tipo aparte de ser mujeriego era demasiado creído. Ahora entendía un poco el porque Jean no se llevaba con él, no llevaba ni diez minutos con Eren Jaeger y yo ya sabía que le terminaría odiando el resto de mi vida.

—A mí no me van los idiotas— Deje salir un suspiro— Muchos menos los egocéntricos.

—Lo mío no es egocentrismo— Calló, pensando por prolongados segundos lo que diría a continuación— Se llama amor propio, porque... si no te amas a ti mismo, entonces nadie más lo hará.

—Lo tuyo es egocentrismo y narcisismo, punto.

—Eres demasiado necia— Bufó con fuerza, como si la situación lo estuviera sacando de quicio.

—El burro hablando de orejas.

Imité todos y cada uno de sus gestos. No era el tipo de persona que se ponía a imitar como idiota los gestos de otra persona, pero parecía que Eren sacaba a flote todo lo malo en mí, aquella parte que creí que no tenía. Ese lado infantil, esa pequeña porción de mí que odiaba en exceso y que me avergonzaba. Bueno, llevaba menos de 20 minutos con Eren y él había logrado que de alguna u otra forma, me comportara como la persona que odiaba ser.

¿Cómo era posible que con tanta estúpidez lograra conquistar a tantas chicas? Seguro eran descerebradas igual que él, o superficiales, porque aunque odiaba admitirlo... Eren no estaba nada mal y ese pensamiento me aterró demasiado.

Todo había quedado en silencio, seguramente la escuela ya se había vaciado, los únicos que seguíamos ahí eramos Eren, el emperador de los idiotas: Jean y yo. Yo miraba a todos lados excepto a donde estuviera Jean o Eren, ¿cómo me había involucrado con este par? Y lo que era lo peor de todo, ya no sabía quien de los dos era el más idiota.

Y de la nada, la risa del castaño se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo vacío, haciendo un eco que rebotaba contra las paredes de la casi solitaria escuela.

Oh...

Eren podía ser un idiota egocéntrico y narcisista, pero definitivamente tenía la risa más bonita que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Curioso, lleve mi mirada a él, lo encontré sonriéndome; levanté una ceja, preguntando con ese gesto qué era lo que le daba tanta gracia.

—¿Sabes?— Finalmente habló— Me di cuenta de que hemos estado peleando todo este tiempo y no sé tu nombre.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero simplemente me paralicé sin saber que decir. Por obvias razones no podía decirle que mi nombre era Levi. Discretamente llevé la mirada a Jean, en busca de ayuda, pero él, como el gran idiota que es, sólo encogió los hombros, pareciendo demasiado divertido con la situación.

 _¿Cómo se suponía que debía llamarme?_

¿Wendy? No, demasiado simple y aburrido, ¿Gloria? Ni que fuera el hipopótamo de Madagascar, ¿Joahna? No, nombre de teibolera, ¿entonces..? Eren seguía esperando por mi respuesta, me miraba con extrañeza, era lo normal, cualquier persona habría contestado de inmediato, debí de haber pensado en un nombre antes.

—Me... llamo... Ri...— ¿Ri, qué? Comenzaba a estresarme toda esta idea de pensar en un nombre femenino y poco común.

—¿Te llamas Ri?

—¡Rivaille! Ajá, sí, así me llamo.

Y ahí habían quedado todos mis intentos de encontrar un nombre femenino y original, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Rivaille fuera nombre de chica, lo que era obvio, es que sonaba casi igual a Levi. Eren levantó una ceja y yo mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, temiendo que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi engaño.

—Rivaille... es un nombre... peculiar— Sonrío de lado y sólo entonces pude volver a respirar— Me gusta Rivaille, es un lindo nombre.

—Gracias.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, Eren se mecía de adelante hacia atrás sobre la punta de sus pies y sus talones.

—Debo irme— Me di media vuelta y agité la mano en el aire, en una forma casual de despedida— Pero fue un gusto en conocerte, Jaeger.

—¡Espera!— Con una velocidad sorprendente logró darme alcance— Puedo llevarte a tu casa.

—De hecho no voy a mi casa.

—Ah... tienes ¿novio?— Juntó ambas cejas y frunció los labios, pareciendo demasiado desilusionado.

— Seguro, mi novio el trabajo.

—¿Trabajas?

—Sí, no todas las personas nacimos en cuna de oro.

—Pero, entonces ¿Cómo..?

—¿Cómo pago esta escuela?— Le interrumpí rápidamente y el asintió, pareciendo curioso y contrariado— Beca, seguro que alguna vez has escuchado esa palabra, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, no soy idiota— Enarqué una ceja, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso— Como sea, entonces dejáme llevarte a tu trabajo.

—No me subo a coches de desconocidos— Me acerqué un poco más a él y le di un pequeño golpe en la punta de su nariz con mis dedos— Más suerte para la próxima, campeón.

Volví a caminar lejos de él, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con anterioridad. Moviendo la mano en el aire mientras me alejaba más y más de él. Debía admitir que me había divertido hacerme el difícil... no más bien, _me había divertido hacerme la perra difícil con Eren_.

Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela sintiéndome un triunfador por haber dejado así al chico más popular de la escuela, ¿quién lo diría? Comenzaba a ser todo un rompecorazones. Pero ni bien di dos pasos fuera de la escuela, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por los hombros. Por un segundo pensé que era Eren, que seguía de insistente.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi que se trataba de Jean.

—¡Muy bien, Levicito!— Me zarandeó de un lado a otro, pareciendo demasiado emocionado, yo quise vomitar— ¡Lo dejaste babeando! Muy buena técnica eso de hacerte " _la interesante"_.

Soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo y yo rodé los ojos hacia arriba, estaba por demás decir que la presencia de Jean me irritaba en más de un sentido.

Me tendió un pequeño fajo de dinero que había sacado de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Es la mitad— Explicó antes de que yo pudiera preguntar— La otra mitad te la daré cuando tengan su primer "cita", yo no llevo prisa, pero sé que tú sí, así que procura apurarte con este asunto.

—Vale— Me zafe de su abrazo e hice lo mismo que había hecho con Eren momentos atrás— Adiós, Jean.

—Ah... y Levi, procura no enamorarte de Eren.

Soltó una carcajada burlona, sabía que lo decía de broma. Pero era obvio que yo nunca me enamoraría de Jaeger, empezando porque era un idiota y terminando porque yo era un chico y sería estúpido enamorarme de un hetero como Eren Jaeger.

* * *

「 **Eren** 」

Me dolían las mejillas a causa de la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Y como venía montado en la patineta, intentaba hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en concentrarme de no chocar contra algún poste o bote de basura. No podía quitarme a Rivaille de mi cabeza, era más bonita de lo que se veía a simple vista... el único problema era su carácter un tanto raro, osco y frío.

Pero eso no importaba, seguía siendo perfecta.

Usualmente me daba una tremenda flojera ir desde los edificios de la escuela hasta el estacionamiento en donde guardaba mi coche, pero hoy era la excepción, tenía muchos motivos para sentirme... animado.

Frené la patineta en un movimiento torpe en cuanto ubique el bora negro —el único automóvil en el estacionamiento—, estacionado en el lugar de siempre. Abrí la puerta del conductor, no había necesidad de cerrar el auto con llave porque adentro estaban Armin y Annie.

En cuanto me senté en el suave sillón de cuero negro, observé por el espejo retrovisor que Annie y Armin se estaban comiendo a besos en la parte trasera del coche. Annie estaba prácticamente encima del pobre Armin, quien estaba colorado hasta el cabello. A veces me cuestionaba seriamente el quién de los dos era el "macho azotador" en su relación.

Mis sospechas prefería guardármelas para mí mismo.

Azoté la puerta con fuerza para hacerme notar; tanto Annie como Armin dieron un pequeño respingo del susto. Pero al notar que era yo, Annie me dedicó una mirada de fastidio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la ventana derecha. Armin enrojeció aún más y bajó la mirada, apretando fuertemente los labios.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu intento de violación, Annie.

Solté una risa burlona y Armin se encogió en el asiento, sin despegar la vista de sus pies. Por su parte, Annie rodó los ojos y bufó, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Mikasa 2.0?— Preguntó Annie, sin mucho interés en mi respuesta.

—Se llama Rivaille— Dije entre dientes y fruncí el ceño, Annie siempre tenía el súper poder de arruinar un precioso día— Y es bellisíma... tiene unos ojos grises que... que... ¡wow!

—Es fea, igual que Mikasa. No, de hecho Mikasa es aún más fea— Bajó la ventanilla y yo apreté con fuerza el volante— Tienes gustos asquerosos, Eren.

—Rivaille y Mikasa no son parecidas en nada— Refunfuñé entre dientes, encendiendo el motor del precioso bora negro.

—Tienes razón, primero tenemos a la alta, de ojos negros y bien "dotada" Mikasa Ackerman, después tenemos a la enana, plana, de ojos grises Rivaille— Hizo una pausa— Pero ambas son poco afeminadas y quizá el único punto a favor que tiene Mikasa 2.0 es que es más bonita que la original.

—Rivaille— Hice énfasis en todo el nombre, manteniendo mi mirada fija siempre en el volante— Y no es...

Callé en seco, pensaba decirle que ella no era plana, pero ni siquiera me había fijado en ese detalle, de hecho, jamás lo hacía. Annie era la única morbosa que gustaba de mirar y criticar los pechos ajenos, como si los de ella fueran gran cosa.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a hablar.

—No es plana... sólo tiene pechos pequeños.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡eres un sucio, Eren! ¡le andabas mirando los no cenos a Rivaille!— Me señaló con su dedo acusador, haciéndose la indignada.

—¡Diablos, Annie! Claro que no— Le dediqué una mirada amenazadora por el espejo, pero ella sonrío con más sorna.

—¿Y si comprobaste que es una chica?— Preguntó en voz muy bajita Armin, entre una mezcla de timidez e incrédulidad— Sigo pensando que es demasiado plana.

—¡Por Dios, Armin!— Interrumpió Annie, antes de que yo pudiera hablar— ¿Le andas mirando las bubbies a otras chicas? Lo creía del sucio de Eren, pero no de ti.

Solté un suspiro pesado y rodé los ojos, a veces creía que Annie ni siquiera fingía hacerse la idiota. Era una idiota completa. Armin venía balbuceando unas cuentas cosas que no tenían sentido, todo ese tema de las chicas lo ponía muy nervioso.

Armin es esa clase de chicos que son demasiado inocentes, demasiado ingenuos, demasiado respetuosos. Él no anda por la vida mirándole el culo o las "bubbies" a otras chicas, de hecho, sólo tenía ojos para Annie y eso me preocupaba mucho.

No quería pensar mal de Annie, pero ella era demasiado loca y aventada, terminaría lastimando a Armin en algún momento sin querer. Temía por Armin porque yo conocía perfectamente bien el dolor de tener un corazón roto por culpa de una chica y no, no quería eso para él. Ni mucho menos ver a Annie cargando con la culpa.

Había tenido tantas y tantas relaciones con tantas y tantas chicas diferentes, pero al final nunca funcionaba. Debía de haber algo malo en mí que las hacía salir corriendo. Quizá el amor de mi vida no era una niña y yo aquí, jugándole al heterosexual.

Deje salir una suave carcajada ante aquel pensamiento. No me imaginaba la idea de estar enamorado de _un chico, s_ abía que no había nada de malo, de hecho, yo fui educado con la intachable idea de la tolerancia y el respeto. Con la firme idea de que en el amor no había etiquetas, o distinción. Me educaron bajo la ferviente idea de la igualdad entre los seres humanos.

Mis padres... se podía decir que eran peculiares, no eramos la típica familia normal. Pero jamás me avergoncé del lugar donde vengo y jamás lo haría. Me sentía agradecido y con suerte por haber sido educado de esta forma.

Porque gracias a eso yo era de mente abierta y no tan cerrada, no me dejaba guiar por los estándares que imponía la sociedad. Había tenido toda clase de caprichos y jamás me había faltado cariño, porque ellos se habían encargado de darme el cariño que mis padres biológicos me habían negado.

Después de cruzar varias calles, llegamos por fin a la casa de Annie y entonces empezó el eterno ritual de despedida entre ella y Armin. Se besaban con desesperación, como si no fueran a verse en meses, o incluso en años. La parte trasera de mi automóvil se convertía en el centro de besos y fajes entre ellos dos.

A veces me preguntaba si Mikasa y yo eramos como ellos.

No, a Mikasa no le gustaba que nos diéramos muestras de afecto en público porque decía que era algo vergonzoso y yo hacía todo lo que ella quería, como el gran idiota enamorado que estaba. Annie se empeñaba en decirme que Mikasa nunca me amó, pero yo estaba seguro de que lo hacía, muy a su peculiar forma.

Pero lo que ella y yo habíamos sido, lo que habíamos sentido, ya no importaba. Ella se había ido y tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver, y quizá era mejor de esta forma.

Luego de un largo rato de besitos, mimitos y un montón de cursilería, Annie bajó del auto y se despidió de mí con un ademán de mano, yo también agité la mano a manera de despedida y sólo entonces ella se dio la vuelta. Encendí el motor del coche para ponerlo en marcha.

—Hacen bonita pareja — Admití con una sonrisa y le eché un vistazo rápido por el espejo retrovisor a Armin.

—¡¿E-eh?! Pero siempre te burlas de nosotros— Replicó mi rubio amigo, entre reproche y timidez— En especial de mí.

—Quizá tengo envidia porque yo no tengo algo como lo que tú y Annie tienen.

—Puede que pronto encuentres a la indicada— Murmuró suavemente— Y no creo que la indicada sea esta nueva chica, ¿Rivaille?

—¿Por qué?— Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirarlo por el espejo, pero Armin miraba fijamente por la ventana.

—No lo sé, Eren, el otro día...— Calló abruptamente y pareció dudar en decir lo que tenía en la cabeza— La vi hablando con Jean.

Apreté los labios por algunos segundos y luego levanté los hombros, pareciendo despreocupado. No le tenía miedo alguno a Jean, y el hecho de que Armin viera a Rivaille y a él hablando, no significaba nada. Así que decidí borrar de mi cabeza lo que Armin acababa de decirme y me concentré en llegar sano y salvo a casa.

—Ella es diferente— Me detuve en un semáforo cuando marcó la lucesita en rojo— Estoy seguro.

—Espero que así sea, Eren.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	4. Pequeña enana enojona

**Pequeña enana enojona**

「 **Eren** 」

Dos semanas.

Era justamente el tiempo que llevaba conociendo y hablando con Rivaille. No era como las otras chicas y supongo que eso se notaba a miles de millones de kilómetros, pero mi estúpido y diminuto cerebrito —palabras de Rivaille— recién comenzaba a procesar esa información. Esa chica era difícil, ¡oh, vaya que lo era! No hablaba conmigo más de diez minutos sin que quisiera salir huyendo con cualquier pretexto. No le gustaba el contacto físico, siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente de mí. Incluso era mejor que yo jugando el futbolito.

¿Qué clase de chica derrota al capitán de un equipo de fútbol, tres años campeón consecutivo, en un juego tan soso como el maldito futbolito?

Rivaille.

¿Y qué clase de chica come carbohidratos hasta por los codos, sin importarle su figura o algo por el estilo? Es decir, yo conocía a un montón de chicas que preferían morir de hambre antes que comer una grasosa hamburguesa de esas que venden en la cafetería de la escuela, sólo para no engordar. Incluso Annie se preocupaba mucho de controlar lo que comía, ¡Annie! El macho alfa de Armin... bueno, supongo que era normal, Annie era casi toda mujer, _casi_.

Y la respuesta era Rivaille.

¿Y qué clase de chica me soltaba groserías cada que me veía?

Oh, déjenme pensar... ¡Pues Rivaille! Otra vez.

Y es que de lejos se veía tan frágil y delicada, nunca pensarías que en realidad era una enana malgeniuda y malhablada, que daba más miedo que Annie cuando alguien se metía con Armin, o conmigo —a veces —. Pero a pesar de eso, ella, Rivaille... realmente me gustaba. Armin no paraba de decir que estaba encaprichado sólo porque yo era un cero a la izquierda para ella, Annie, por otro lado, insistía que era por el enorme parecido que tenía con Mikasa. Y a veces llegaba a pensar que de los dos, Annie era quien tenía la razón.

Y no estaba bien, era enfermo.

Quería que Rivaille se hiciera cargo del hueco que Mikasa había dejado desde que se fue, pero no era justo, no era lo correcto. Por más cruel y egocéntrico que pueda sonar esto, yo no era el tipo de chico que le rogaba demasiado a una chica, si veía que ella no ponía interés en mí, optaba por dejar de molestar e intentarlo con alguien más. No había sido el caso con Rivaille, la había estado persiguiendo estas dos últimas semanas, con pretextos bobos y sin sentido, esto casi estaba llegando a rozar con el acoso.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ella tenía algo que me hacía querer seguirla y no dejarla en paz. Y ya no sabía si era porque estaba obsesionado y encaprichado con ella y quería que se fijara en mí, para que eventualmente, terminara dejándola y rompiéndole el corazón, como decía Armin. O si por el contrario, quería estar con ella porque era parecida a Mikasa en muchas cosas y sólo quería que ella llenara el hueco y calmara el dolor en mi pecho.

Cuando los pasillos de la escuela por fin se vaciaron, la vi asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, salió soltando un suspiro pesado y caminó con rapidez hasta su casillero.

Fue entonces que decidí salir de mi escondite y caminé hasta ella, casi sobre las puntas de mis pies para no hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando estuve a punto de cumplir con mi objetivo de asustarla, ella habló.

—No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo— Cerró de un portazo su casillero y luego giro sobre sus talones para por fin encararme— ¡Pendejo!

—¡Preciosa!

—¡Estupido!

—¡Estupenda!

—Bobo.

—Bonita.

—Estúpido.

—Hermosa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estúpido no lleva H?— Enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

—Pero da igual, la H no suena, así que es como si no contara— Sonreí ampliamente y le guiñe un ojo de forma coqueta.

—Ugh, definitivamente eres un idiota— Rodó los ojos y me dió un fuerte empujón para quitarme de su camino.

La seguí, como últimamente lo hacía, metí las manos en las bolsas de mi campera y comencé a tararear una canción de una banda llamada All time low, era gracioso, porque la letra me recordaba demasiado a Rivaille y su empeño en tener una distancia prudente de mí. Frunció el ceño, sabía que le estresaba en exceso que me situara a su lado y empezara a silbar, tararear o respirar.

Pero, ¿qué le hacía? Me encantaba verla enojada, se veía sexy.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas esta vez, Jaeger?— Se detuvó y fue directamente a enfrentarme con su ceño fruncido— ¿Otro borrador? ¿papel higiénico? ¿una estúpida tiza blanca?— Negué con la misma sonrisa de momentos atrás, entonces ella sonrío con sorna— Si lo que quieres es un condón de cinco centímetros para tu pequeño pene, no tengo.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez falsamente y retomó su camino. Yo solté una risita de sorpresa y levante ambas cejas. Ni siquiera me sorprendía que hablara de mis órganos sexuales masculinos, siempre sacaba ese tema a relucir. Era como si tuviera alguna extraña fijación con mi "pene pequeño", según ella.

Volví a caminar detrás suyo hasta darle alcance, la escuché suspirar pesadamente.

—No es pequeño— Me defendí, codeando suavemente a Rivaille con una sonrisa cínica— Podemos ir a la bodega de gimnasia a comprobarlo.

Volteó tétricamente a verme, su mirada despedía por completo advertencia.

—Atrévete si quiera a sacar tu sucia, vulgar y diminuta cosita y yo me encargaré de arrancártela con los dientes.

—¿Con los dientes? Oh, no suena mal— Respondí burlonamente y ella abrió los ojos y frunció después el ceño, al darse cuenta de la terrible selección de palabras que uso como advertencia.

—Ya, en serio, Eren— Suspiró por millonésima vez y sus facciones molestas se suavizaron— ¿Qué quieres?

Se detuvo en la puerta del plantel y fijó su mirada gris a mí, esta vez parecía que en serio se tomaría con seriedad cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir. Borre cualquier rastro de diversión en mi rostro y en cambio, coloqué una mueca de seriedad, levanté los hombros y me quedé pensando en cómo le soltaría la bomba a Rivaille sin que mi "sucia, vulgar y diminuta cosita" saliera perjudicada con una de sus patadas.

Intenté recordar el monólogo interno que había ensayo esta última semana frente al espejo. Pero me llevé la desastrosa sorpresa de que había olvidado más de la mitad, y es que con Rivaille no podía llegar a decirle "sal conmigo" como con las otras chicas, porque Rivaille no era como todas esas del montón.

Y por eso estaba nervioso y aterrado por primera vez ante una niña.

—Uhm... es que en realidad, es algo loco y lo más seguro es que nunca aceptes salir conmigo a una cita— Desvié la mirada hacía las bellas y bien cuidadas áreas verdes— Así que mejor olvidal...

—Acepto.

Abrí los ojos y mis ojos fueron a dar con su rostro estoico, que no ocultaba segundas intenciones, como por ejemplo, reír y decir que había caído en su broma. Pero no, todo lo que había era una seriedad real, que me decía que no estaba jugando, ni mucho menos estaba bromeando; pero por las dudas, me esperé otros cinco segundos antes de sonreír con galantería, ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Sonreí aún más amplio cuando la vi asentir suavemente con la cabeza— Pero creí que me odiabas.

—No te odio, no me has hecho nada— Encogió los hombros y después bajo la mirada, pareciendo bastante culpable por algo, pero ¿qué?— Eso sí, Jaeger— Levantó el rostro con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas— Atrévete a pasarte de listo conmigo y cumpliré lo de arrancarte a tu diminuto amiguito de ahí abajo.

—De acuerdo, tranquila, seré todo un caballero, lo prometo.

Sonreí y con mi puño golpeé mi pecho, justo en donde estaba mi corazón, haciendo mayor énfasis en la promesa que desde luego, no planeaba romper; me estaba dando una oportunidad y la aprovecharía para hacerle ver que era mucho más que un Don Juan hablador, que había alguien que realmente se preocupaba por los sentimientos ajenos. Es porque yo lo sabía, sabía lo que se sentía que te rompieran el corazón como si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si todos esos sentimientos atrapados en él no valieran la pena.

Sabía lo que significaba ver a la persona que más amas alejarse de ti sin mirar atrás, lo sabía y por eso de verdad quería iniciar desde cero. Olvidar este absurdo dolor en mi pecho que me decía a gritos que nadie más podría llenarlo, que nadie nunca me amaría de verdad, no como Mikasa. Entonces, si me amaba ¿por qué se fue? ¿por qué me cambió por alguien más? ¿cómo es que el amor podía ser así de frágil que a penas con un respiro se esfumaba?

Mi intención al salir con todas esas chicas nunca fue la de lastimarlas y satisfacerme con su dolor. Sabía que las lastimaba, siempre, de alguna manera, pero jamás lo había hecho con esa intención. Era algo natural, después de todo era parte de mí el lastimar a las personas que intentaban arreglarme.

—Bien— Le escuché murmurar, ya parecía más calmada que segundos atrás— Sólo puedo los sábados.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Te doy mi número de celular?— Saqué de una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta el delgado celular y en seguida ella sacó el suyo— Es 5503019630.

—Lo tengo, el mío es 5514140209.

Lo apunté rápidamente en mi agenda y para identificar ese número de todos los demás, llamé a Rivaille como " _Pequeña enana enojona"_. Sonreí burlonamente por la "travesura" que acababa de hacer, Rivaille me miró con recelo, a lo que yo sólo negué rápidamente.

—Te llamaré en la semana, así que para de molestarme, ¿sí?— Colocó las manos en su cintura y enarcó una ceja.

—También lo prometo— Hice lo mismo de hace un rato, de golpear mi pecho, para mantener otra promesa— Pero no tardes en hacerlo, ¿sí?

Imité el gesto que ella había hecho antes, llevando mis manos a mi cintura y enarcando una ceja, haciendo una pose por de más afeminada. Y por primera vez ella rió... achinando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, realmente era linda cuando sonreía y dejaba atrás su fastidiosa mascara de señorita "odio a todo el jodido mundo".

—Uhm... lo intentare— Me guiño el ojo derecho y luego empezó a alejarse, agitando la mano en el aire— Bye, fenómeno.

—¡Oye, espera!— Ahí iba otra vez, detrás de ella— ¿No quieres que te llevé a tu trabajo? Mi auto está cerca de aquí, por mí no hay problema.

—No, gracias— Negó con una sonrisita burlona— Suficiente tengo con que estés acosándome aquí, como para que ahora lo hagas en mi trabajo. Bye, Jaeger.

Volvió a agitar la mano en el aire y esta vez deje que se fuera, observando como se perdía al doblar en una de las esquinas de la calle. Sólo entonces, me permití sonreír como todo un triunfador. Annie había dicho que tardaría meses en conseguir una cita con "Mrs. Hígado", ahora debía buscarla porque me debía cincuenta marcos.

* * *

 **「** **Levi** **」**

Hanji soltó un fuerte alarido de emoción en cuanto me vio salir del baño. Jean, quien estaba a su lado sólo levanto ambas cejas. Rodé los ojos y caminé muy despacio, sintiendo que en cualquier puto momento se rompería la pegadísima falda, justo en donde estaba mi trasero. Llegué hasta posicionarme enfrente de ellos, conteniendo la respiración ante lo ajustado de la ropa.

—¡Wow, Levicito! ¡Te ves tan guapa!— Los lentes de Hanji parecieron brillar, mientras ella aplaudía satisfecha ante lo que veía— Anda, date una vuelta.

—Oh, cállate— Crucé los brazos y me di una vuelta muy lentamente, apretando las piernas— En primer lugar, ¿Por qué la maldita falda tiene que ser tan jodidamente pegada? Siento que se romperá en cualquier estúpido momento.

—Porque tu enorme trasero se ve en HD y así Eren puede disfrutar de tus atributos— Soltó una carcajada digna de una desquiciada, tuve que arrojarle una botella de plástico para que se calmara— ¡Tranquilo, pequeñuelo! Además la falda no se romperá, así que deja de hacer eso con las piernas.

Asentí y relaje las piernas, por suerte no me habían pedido que usara tacones o algo así, porque de cualquier forma no pensaba ponérmelos. Hanji hizo que me sentara en la silla frente a su tocador, para empezar con todo eso de plancharme el cabello. Cuando todo esto acabara, definitivamente me cortaría el cabello, en un estilo militar para parecer más masculino y así poder recuperar la poca dignidad que de seguro me quedaría.

Cuando terminó, en vez de ponerme uno de eso fastidiosos moños, me colocó una diadema rosada que combinaba con la ajustada falda color rosa mexicano llena de lentejuelas que me llegaba a mitad del muslo. En cuanto Hanji terminó de maquillarme, me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta quedar frente a Jean. Él no había dicho nada en todo el rato y no sabía si debía preocuparme o no. Me miró de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada, ugh, que asco.

—¿Y?— Pregunté con impaciencia, cruzando los brazos por encima de mi pecho.

—Levi... si no supiera que eres niño, créeme que ya te hubiera coqueteado. Eres casi _una chica_ , sólo hay un problema— Señaló mi pecho con la punta de su dedo índice— Te faltan las de ahí.

Hanji se reunió con Jean para también observar la gran falla en el plan. Se llevó la mano al mentón y asintió, pensando seguramente en como resolver ese asunto. Apreté los labios, ¿qué importaba eso?, simplemente me ponía un suéter holgado y con eso quedaba resuelto el problema de los pechos.

—¡Lo tengo!— La castaña chasqueó los dedos y su rostro se iluminó, tuve miedo, mucho miedo en ese momento— Sólo hay que ponerle uno de mis sostenes y lo rellenamos con algo.

—Sí, buena idea— Apoyó Jean, Hanji de inmediato fue a rebuscar en su ropa el famoso sostén.

—¡Ay, sí! Qué buena idea, ¡claro que no!— Fruncí el ceño y negué repetidas veces con la cabeza— No voy a ponerme pechos falsos.

—Levi— Jean se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros— Eren no es tan estúpido como te dije que era, sobre todo cuando se trata de bubbies y esas cosas. No le va agradar nada darse cuenta de que _su chica_ es más plana que Armin.

—¿No Armin es un chico y novio de Annie?— Parpadeé confundido.

—A veces pienso que la del pene es Annie— Puso una mueca de asco y yo fruncí el ceño, no me agradaba Annie, pero tampoco me agradaba que se expresara así de las mujeres— Si no te pones esos pechos falsos, todo lo que has hecho estas semanas no habrá valido la pena y el dinero también se irá.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y asentí, dejando que Hanji culminara con su plan. Cuando por fin me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo, casi no me reconozco, la persona en el espejo no era yo, sino Rivaille. La persona que Eren creía que era, la persona que Jean quería que fuera y la persona que nunca sería.

Suspiré dándome un último vistazo, Jean se había ido hace cinco minutos y Hanji los llevaba metida en el baño, haciendo quién sabe qué. Me senté en el filo de la cama del cuarto de Hanji, con el celular entre mis manos, esperando por un mensaje del idiota de Eren. En ese momento me dieron unas ansías locas de llamarlo y contarle toda la verdad, decirle que yo no era chica y que todo había sido idea de Jean.

Pero el peso de la falta de dinero en casa fue mayor que el peso de la culpa que sentía. A veces intentaba ahuyentarla, diciéndome a mí mismo que la culpa de todo esto la tenía Eren, por ser tan ciego e idiota como para no darse cuenta de que era un chico y no una niña.

Finalmente el mensaje de Eren llegó.

Decía que me esperaba afuera de la escuela a las dos en punto, suspire y me puse de pie, temiendo siempre porque la falda se fuera a romper. Bien, era momento de dejar a Levi en la casa de la cuatro ojos y volverme Rivaille. En ese instante Hanji salió del baño.

—Me tengo que ir, el idiota me espera— Tomé el pequeño bolso que Hanji me había prestado y arrojé el celular a su interior.

—Suerte, Levi— Me abrazó por breves segundos, al separarse de mí me dedico una mirada llena de preocupación, solté un bufido.

—Yo no la necesito.

Salí de su casa a paso apresurado, a pesar de todo, no pensaba llegar tarde a "nuestra cita", no porque me importara, sino porque yo era una persona que adoraba la puntualidad y si me decían que tenía que estar a las dos en punto, entonces estaría ahí a los dos en punto, ni un minuto más tarde, ni un minuto más temprano.

Por eso, no pude evitar sorprenderme al llegar y ver que Eren ya estaba en donde pactamos, él aún no me veía, parecía demasiado distraído con los árboles que mecían sus ramas suavemente a causa del viento. Me acerqué lentamente a él y en cuanto lo tuve en frente, el despabiló y parpadeo varias veces al verme.

—¿Qué tanto miras, idiota?

—Ah, no... es que te ves muy hermosa— Sonrío ampliamente y yo sólo devié la mirada— En serio.

—Gracias— Dirigí la mirada a él y le regalé una diminuta sonrisa, realmente me sentía mal haciendo todo esto— ¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme?

—Bueno, tengo un par de entradas para el museo Pérgamo.

Sacó de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla un par de entradas y las agitó en el aire, después me tendió ambas y cuando estuvieron en mis manos y las revise, mis ojos se abrieron muy grande. Siempre había querido visitar ese museo, pero jamás alcanzó el dinero para ese tipo de trivialidades.

Miré a Eren con los ojos llenos de gratitud y él sólo me respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo rayos supiste lo del museo?— Abracé contra mi pecho el par de entradas y Eren pareció pensarlo por varios segundos.

—En realidad no lo sabía— Encogió los hombros— Pero sabía que te gustaba el arte, porque de hecho estas en el club de arte y pensé que sería más original llevarte a un museo que al cine, o al parque de diversiones.

—Veo que en realidad sí tienes cerebro, bien pensado Jaeger— Sonreí de lado y Eren imitó mi gesto— La próxima vez está bien que vayamos al parque de diversiones.

—¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez?

Asentí y sin más, tomé con fuerza la muñeca de Eren para guiarlo hasta donde estaba su precioso bora negro, perfectamente limpio y cuidado; al menos sabía que se interesaba por algo: su automóvil. Al subir al carro, Eren me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subirme, ahora entendía que esos pequeños detalles les agradaban un montón a las mujeres, por el simple hecho de que aunque no fueran princesas, las podían hacer sentir de ese modo.

Condujo hasta el museo sin violar ninguna ley de transito, incluso les cedía el paso a los peatones. No se pasó ningún alto y lo que era sumamente gracioso es que no quitaba la mirada de enfrente en ningún momento. Ahora descubría que además de tener un cerebro, sabía utilizarlo y su sentido de la responsabilidad era increíble. La mayoría de los niños ricos de nuestra preparatoria rompían las reglas por diversión, sólo porque sabían que sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente como para extorsionar a casi cualquiera.

No era el caso con Eren y ahora que lo pensaba, en la escuela sólo era conocido por su exótica belleza y por ser un mujeriego... de ahí en fuera, tenía una reputación de buen capitán, estudiante promedio y un historial de conducta intachable, entonces ¿por qué Jean hacía todo esto? Eren en realidad no parecía mala persona.

Al final, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que Eren le quitó la novia a Jean y ahora este simplemente quería vengarse de él, tenía lógica. Aunque seguía pensando que esto era infantil y cruel.

Caminamos por todo el museo, viendo las diferentes pinturas y esculturas. De vez en cuando Eren preguntaba el significado de alguna pintura, yo desde luego, respondía que el arte no era hecho para que lo entendiéramos, más bien para que lo disfrutáramos.

Lo traje de aquí para allá y en ningún momento se quejo, ni tampoco dejo de prestar atención a todo lo que yo decía, o lo que había a nuestro alrededor, siempre estaba atento. Tampoco sacó su celular ni para revisar la hora. Supongo que éstas eran algunas ventajas de ser mujer. Aún así, en un determinado momento llegué a preguntarme si él actuaría así conmigo si en vez de haberme acercado como Rivaille, lo hubiera hecho como Levi.

Al final concluí que Eren no me hubiera mirado ni dos veces si me hubiera acercado como Levi, porque obvio que él no esta interesado en los niños.

Tenía escrito en la frente con enormes y rojas letras la palabra "heterosexual".

Cuando terminamos nuestro recorrido, fuimos directamente a una heladería y compramos un par de helados. Uno de limón para mí y Eren, como el macho alfa, pecho peludo que era, se compró uno de cereza. Nos sentamos en la banca de un parque, quería, deseaba cruzar las piernas porque ya era una costumbre, pero no pude por la asquerosa falda.

Así que sólo tuve que cerrar bien mis piernitas y evitar por todos los medios de abrirlas y lucir como una zorra urgida. Todo esto de ser mujer era demasiado complicado. Agradecía profundamente el no serlo, en haber nacido hombre. Aunque bueno, ahora sólo era un travestí fingiendo ser una linda y delicada chica.

—¿Su helado de cereza sabe rico, princesita Ererin?— Reí suavemente y vi a Eren fruncir el ceño, en un gesto de indignación — Si fuéramos una pareja de gays, yo obviamente sería el macho azotador.

Solté una fuerte carcajada cuando Eren se atragantó con su helado y empezó a toser como si su vida dependiera de eso. Cuando su tos se fue y él recobró la compostura, me miró en silencio, con una ceja levantada. Mi sonrisa se borró y en cambio sentí al pánico apoderarse de mi cuerpo entero, Eren estaba demasiado serio, como no lo había visto nunca, ¿y si se había dado cuenta? ¿y si ya sospechaba? Sin embargo, el aire volvió a mis pulmones cuando lo vi soltar una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? —Volvió a reír, arrugando la nariz en el proceso— Es la primera vez que una chica me dice algo así.

—Sólo digo la verdad— Encogí los hombros, intentando parecer "seria" y que no se notaran las ganas que tenía de volver a reír.

—Mi querida y preciosa Rivaille, si fuéramos una pareja de gays, obviamente el macho azotador sería yo— Me guiño un ojo, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, fruncí el ceño— En todo caso, somos una chica y un chico, así que igual sigo siendo el macho azotador.

Encogió los hombros con una sonrisa arrogante, llevándose a los labios una cucharada de helado. Me quedé mirándolo, él era el increíble, a pesar de que había hablado de algo tan tabú como las parejas homosexuales, él lo había tomado con calma, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto, con madurez. Cualquier otro chico habría puesto el grito en el cielo y la idea lo hubiera horrorizado. Pero Eren había actuado con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar de gays y machos azotadores.

De alguna u otra manera, me había alegrado que a Eren no le molestara hablar de estas cosas.

Una cálida sensación se esparció por todo mi pecho, sabía que era peligroso y estúpido, pero me fui acercando un poco más a Eren y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro, él no dijo nada por el repentino acercamiento, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía con arrogancia. Después de todo había logrado ablandar un poquito a Rivaille y también a Levi... lo que era realmente preocupante.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— Murmuré suavemente— Cuando no te pones en tu plan de macho conquistador, realmente eres agradable.

—No hay nada que agradecer, y recordaré ya no ser tan macho conquistador.

—Aunque puedes coquetear conmigo de vez en cuando— Ambos reímos, me enderecé para poder mirarlo y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él asintió con una sonrisa— Ya sabes, algo así como los viernes y los jueves.

—O sea que, ¿tengo permitido coquetear contigo los jueves y viernes?— Levantó una de sus espesas cejas y yo asentí encogiendo los hombros.

—Sí, es que me resulta divertido verte sufriendo en tus intentos de llamar mi atención y lo disfrutaría más los jueves y viernes, que no tengo tanto estrés por las materias.

—Para ser tan pequeña, tienes un montón de maldad en ti.

Asentí con una sonrisita cínica y Eren rodó los ojos con una diminuta sonrisa. Después de un rato de silencio, en el que Eren parecía estar muy pensativo, fue que embarro helado en su dedo y después se limpió en mi mejilla, entre carcajadas suaves. Y mientras Eren reía por su aparente travesura, tomé una cucharada de mi helado y sin pensarlo dos veces, la use como catapulta para lanzarle todo el frío contenido justo en el rostro.

—Eso sí es malvado.

Susurré cerca de su oído, antes de soltar una risita burlona, pero justo cuando estuve a punto de reír a carcajadas, mi conciencia me grito que malvado era eso que Jean y yo le estábamos haciendo. Un nudo se formó en la base de mi estómago, por lo que rápidamente saque un pañuelo de papel y le ayude a limpiarse el helado en su rostro. No había sido sólo la culpa, había algo más que me orillaba a querer confesar la verdad.

Mierda, Eren empezaba a agradarme más de lo necesario y eso era malo, muy malo.


	5. Ángel y demonio

**Ángel y demonio**

 **「** **Levi** **」**

Era una mañana sumamente tranquila, en lo que iba de la semana Eren ya no había estado jodiéndome la existencia y se lo agradecía profundamente porque esta era la semana de los exámenes y suficiente tenía con estar estudiando cada maldita noche, como para tener a Eren ahí, detrás de mí.

Y aún así, se sentía raro no tenerlo haciéndome sus bromitas estúpidas, o escuchando sus comentarios pervertidos.

Cuando la idea de que probablemente se había cansado de mí se apoderó de la mayoría de mis pensamientos una extraña sensación de vacío se expandió desde mi pecho a todo mi cuerpo. No era porque él me gustara o algo por estilo, todo era acerca del dinero que ya no tendría para continuar pagando las deudas que mi padre había dejado y que mi madre no podía pagar. Además de que Eren hacía de mis aburridos días algo más soportable, nunca lo admitiría, ni se lo diría en voz alta, pero sólo esperaba que aún no se hubiera aburrido de mí, o de Rivaille.

Suspiré y le di un mordisco a mi manzana.

Hanji me miraba atentamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Yo sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero para este punto ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias que llegaran a venir en el futuro. Y si Eren llegaba a odiarme, también estaba dispuesto a cargar con ese odio.

—Esto, ¿quién de las dos es Rivaille?— Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, pasaba su curiosa mirada de mí a Hanji.

—¿Ves a la chica con cara de gato castrado de allá?— Se adelantó a responder Hanji y la otra chica sólo asintió, llevando su mirada a mí— Bueno, ella es Rivaille.

La chica abrió grande los ojos y pareció bastante sorprendida, sin embargo se acercó con cierto recelo a mí y rápidamente me tendió un enorme ramo de rosas que venía cargando desde que llegó. Esta vez fue mi turno de verla con sorpresa y abrir grande los ojos. ¿Ahora también tenía pretendientas lesbianas? Apreté los labios y negué rápidamente, yo era gay, no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres, pero me aterraban. Nunca sabías como iban a reaccionar. Y suficiente tenía con aguantar a la loca de Hanji.

—No puedo aceptarlas, lo siento.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?— Frunció el ceño y después hizo un mohín completamente infantil con los labios.

—¿Conoces a Eren Jaeger?— Asintió, pareciendo bastante confundida— Veras... es que él es algo así como mi novio y ¿sabes? A él no le gusta que reciba flores de nadie más.

Hanji ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y la otra chica sólo se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente su pan. Cuando se lo terminó, me miró y sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo en repetidas ocasiones. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Menos mal! Creí que me había equivocado— De su pequeño bolso sacó ahora un paquetito con gomitas y se apresuró en abrirlas— Estás rosas te las manda él.

Volvió a estirarme el ramo de rosas rojas y está vez lo tomé, exclamando un "ah" en el proceso. Hanji soltó una fuerte carcajada que atrajo la atención de más de uno y que seguramente se escuchó hasta Júpiter, más o menos. La chica que llevaba por nombre Sasha se fue después de eso, murmurando algo de que por culpa de Eren se había quedado sin almuerzo ese día. Sonreí sin que Hanji pudiera notarlo y luego olisquee las rosas que parecían estar frescas aún. Ahora entendía un poco más porque este idiota tenía a tantas y tantas chicas queriendo ser su chica por un día.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué pensara Eren Jaeger de que otro le anda mandando flores a su novia?— Volvió a burlarse la cuatro ojos, llevándose un gajo de naranja a la boca— ¿Ya te pidió ser su novia? Bueno, no a ti, a Rivaille.

—No— Hice una mueca y retomé mi tarea de comerme la deliciosa manzana que tenía entre mis manos— Sólo fue un pretexto para ahuyentarla, ya sabes, no me van las chicas.

—Pero sí los Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?— Agitó sus pestañas varias veces, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no! Mucho menos los sujetos como él— Giré los ojos y volví a darle otro mordisco a la manzana— Todo esto es por el jodido dinero que Jean me da, de otra forma, jamás me hubiera involucrado con él.

—Claro, enanito, claro— Tomó el ramo de rosas y lo agitó, haciendo que varios pétalos cayeran al suelo— Entonces no importa que las tiré a la basura, ¿cierto?

Rápidamente le arrebaté el ramo de rosas y me coloqué de pie.

—¡Son mis rosas! No te metas.

Le arrojé lo que sobró de mi manzana y ella empezó a reír como lunática, tomándose el estómago con una mano y con la otra dando manotazos sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Seguramente toda la escuela nos conocía como el "dúo demente". Fruncí aún más el ceño y caminé lejos de ella, abrazando contra mi pecho el ramo de rosas.

—¡Le mandas saludos a tu novio Eren!

Su grito hizo que medio mundo en la cafetería de la escuela detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. Todas las chicas me lanzaban su mejor mirada de odio y desprecio, temía por mi integridad. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, en donde se decían cosas como "un fenómeno como ella no puede ser novia de Eren", "es demasiado rara", "ni siquiera es guapa".

Todo el peso de esas palabras llegó a mis hombros, aún peor, el peso de todas esas palabras se sentían como manos alrededor de mi cuello. Ni siquiera entendía por qué me afectaban tanto, nunca me importó lo que la gente pensara de mí. Pero ahora, el sólo pensar que no era suficiente para Eren, hizo que el estómago se me revolviera de una forma dolorosa ¡Él ni siquiera me gustaba!

« _Entonces, ¿por qué dejas que te afecté?_ »

Justo en ese momento iba entrando Annie con su novio, ambos llevaban su charola con su almuerzo. Me dieron una mirada rápida y luego Armin pareció decirle algo a Annie y esta rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Eh! ¡Ustedes envidiosas!— Habló claro y fuerte, logrando que los murmullos callaran y toda la atención se centrara ahora en ella— ¿Qué mierda les importa con quién salga Eren? ¿Tanto les arde el culo que sea ella y no ustedes? Mejor métanse en sus asuntos.

Parecía tan aterradora que las demás chicas tuvieron que bajar la cabeza y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Pronto todos en la cafetería siguieron como si nada, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar segundos atrás. Annie volvió a caminar, con ese porte y seguridad, dignos de una mujer independiente, integra, que no le teme a nada, ni a nadie. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, se inclinó a mi altura y me susurró muy suavemente:

—No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Eren y por mi novio— Volvió a enderezarse y poner esa expresión de pocos amigos— Así que agradecele a ellos, enana.

Retomó su camino con la misma seguridad de antes, pasando completamente de mí. Detrás de ella, caminaba el otro rubio de nombre Armin, quien parecía disculparse con la mirada, apreté los labios con fuerza y caminé fuera de la cafetería echando chispas.

Yo era Levi Ackerman, yo no necesitaba que Eren, Annie o el afeminado de Armin me defendieran.

Si no estuviera participando en este ridículo circo, les habría callado la boca a todas y cada una de ellas. Odiaba a Jean, odiaba a Annie, odiaba a Armin, odiaba a Hanji, odiaba a Eren. Pero sobre todos ellos, odiaba más a Rivaille.

* * *

No sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, Eren ni siquiera me notaba, esta demasiado ocupado en su entrenamiento. Después de un largo rato, opté por sentarme en una de las butacas, el ramo de rosas descansaba sobre mi regazo; obviamente no era el único que estaba ahí para ver a Eren, había un pequeño grupo de chicas, e incluso, uno que otro chico apoyando a Eren.

El sol pegaba con fuerza, agradecí que las butacas tuvieran techado de lo contrario ya estaría todo sudado. Luego de un buen rato de exhaustivos calentamientos y esas cosas, el entrenador le dijo a todos que por hoy había sido todo. Ninguna de las mujerzuelas que estaban allí, tardaron en querer acercarse a Eren, pero él pasó olímpicamente de todas ellas y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

—¡Hey, Rivaille!— Tenía las mejillas rojas, por el esfuerzo del ejercicio, así como el cabello pegado a su frente y la camisa a su cuerpo por el sudor, dejando poco a la imaginación— Es raro verte por acá.

—Uhm... — Encogí los hombros y de mi mochila saqué una botella de agua, no tardé en arrojarla en su dirección y Eren la atrapó rápidamente en el aire— Buenos reflejos.

—Gracias— Sonrió ampliamente y como si su vida dependiera de ello, bebió rápidamente de la botella hasta dejarla casi vacía— Veo que a mi novia le gustaron sus rosas.

Me guiño un ojo y luego bebió el último trago de agua, me encargué de darle mi mejor mirada amenazadora y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con la mirada clavada en otro punto que no fuera la sonrisa de satisfacción de Eren.

—Así que ya te llegó el chisme— Comenté con fastidio— Qué sepas que todo fue un malentendido, tú y yo no somos novios.

—Lo sé— Asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada— Tu amiga vino a hablar conmigo y explicarme el malentendido.

—¿Mi amiga?

—Sí, una chica de lentes... Hanji, me parece que se llama.

—Ah, sí, la cuatro ojos.

Eren soltó una pequeña risa por el apodo con el que me referí a Hanji. No había hablado con ella desde lo que sucedió en la cafetería, a estás alturas debía de estar pensando que estaba molesto con ella y lo cierto es que no. Aunque la próxima vez que la viera, definitivamente se llevaría un sermón de como controlar su boca y su lengua.

Sobre todo si era algo referente a Eren.

Porque no sólo me estaría metiendo en problemas a mí, sino que también a Eren y de paso a Jean, aunque bueno, a decir verdad, no me interesaba mucho lo que pudiera pasarle a Jean. Después de todo, yo estaba metido este enorme lío gracias a él.

—Entonces... supongo que viniste a aclarar eso, ¿no?— Preguntó de pronto, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos; asentí— No te preocupes, no me molesta que piensen eso... se supone que estoy en el intento de hacerlo realidad.

Sonrió tímidamente, ¿acaso eso era posible? ¿ser un total rompe culos y al mismo tiempo un ángel tierno? Parecía que con Eren no había límites, él podía ser perfectamente ambas cosas, yo mismo lo había comprobado; podía ser un total cínico desvergonzado y sin recato alguno... pero al mismo tiempo podía ser tierno y soltar cuanta palabrería cursi se le atravesara. Eren era ángel y demonio, podía tomar el rol de ambos sin ningún problema.

Era luz y oscuridad.

Calma y guerra.

Enfermedad y cura.

Mamá solía decir que el hombre perfecto era justamente así, alguien que sabía derretir a una mujer con un beso y la hacía suspirar con caricias tiernas. He llegado a pensar que era por eso que todas las chicas se volvían locas por Eren, porque sabía como tratarlas. En donde pegar, en donde enfermar. Y si ese era el caso, no había cura para la enfermedad llamada "Eren Jaeger".

Y yo... justo ahora, en estos momentos, comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas.

No me agradaba en lo absoluto, enfermarse de amor no era bonito... mucho menos si ese "virus" era provocado por una persona llamada Eren. No quería enamorarme de Eren y sin embargo, deseaba que lo siguiera intentando. No era correcto desearlo, él terminaría odiándome —con justa razón— y yo terminaría con el corazón hecho mierda. Cada maldita vez que veía a la cara a Eren me repetía a mí mismo que estaría bien, que él no iba en serio conmigo, o con Rivaille. Que sólo era un capricho pasajero y que me olvidaría cuando se enterara de la verdad.

Y yo también debía marcar mi límite, no permitir que se hiciera importante o necesario. Que cuando todo esto acabara y el telón fuera bajado, yo también lo olvidaría.

—Tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo, Jaeger— Crucé las piernas y los brazos, mirando intimidante a Eren— No soy como tus mujerzuelas baratas.

—Nunca he pensado así de ti— Cruzó los brazos también y me miró con seriedad— Realmente me gustas.

Entreabrí los labios, listo para renegar como siempre lo había hecho pero de mis labios no salió nada. El pulso se me había disparado y el corazón me latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. Tres palabras habían bastado para que el idiota aquel, lograra que las piernas me temblaran como gelatina aguada y las manos comenzaran a sudarme. Se suponía que yo era inmune a él, que mis defensas estaban altas, no entendía porque de pronto sentía como si fuera a vomitar...

Oh, bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Me gustaba sólo un poco y ese descubrimiento no me incomodo, ni me asusto.

De cualquier forma, me iba a ir al infierno.

* * *

 **「** **Eren** **」**

Las semanas habían pasado, Rivaille y yo seguíamos teniendo esta relación de amor-odio que habíamos llevado desde el principio. Ella era rara, a veces parecía estar bien conmigo y otras, era como si pusiera un muro entre los dos. Me quería lejos de ella —hablando en cualquier sentido—, pero si me alejaba sólo un poco, parecía preocuparse y entonces tenía que volver para hacerle saber que no me estaba yendo, sólo le estaba dando su espacio.

Se empeñaba en decirme y recalcarme que nosotros dos no eramos nada y que yo no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero cuando estaba cerca de cualquier otra chica, ella parecía molestarse y comenzaba la lluvia de insultos y reclamos. No la entendía, era complicada. Era como si hubiera dos personas completamente diferentes dentro de ella; una de ellas, parecía odiarme y repelerme y en cambio, la otra, parecía quererme un poco. Nunca se podía saber con que "Rivaille" me tocaría tratar. Un día podía ser la Rivaille "anti-Eren" y al siguiente, la Rivaille que parecía tolerarme.

No la entendía en lo absoluto, pero eso sólo provocaba que me gustara más. Yo tampoco ya no entendía de lógica.

Salí del vestidor de hombres, recién bañado y cambiado. Últimamente nos tenían entrenando más duro que de costumbre y es que se venía el campeonato y desde luego, esperaban que nuestro equipo volviera a ganar.

Caminé a paso lento por los pasillos vacíos, esperaba que si tenía un poco de suerte me encontraría con Rivaille. Pero parecía que la vida me odiaba, porque me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver. Siendo la escuela tan, tan, tan grande me tenía que encontrar cara a cara con Jean. Nos miramos fijamente por varios segundos, mientras yo caminaba para atravesar el pasillo que conducía directamente a la salida.

Pasé de él, no tenía ninguna intención de pelear.

—Hey, Jaeger— Me llamó justo cuando estuve a punto se salir, me detuve frente a la puerta y él aprovecho para acercarse a mí con una sonrisa llena de burla en los labios— Me llegó un rumor de que ahora estás saliendo con está niña... ¿Levi? Ah, no, Rivaille. Eres rápido.

—Mis asuntos no son de tu maldita incumbencia.

Me di la vuelta, listo para irme lo más lejos posible del idiota de Jean, pero su voz volvió a detenerme.

—No, no me importan, pero es gracioso— Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo y su sonrisa se amplió aún más— Debe ser humillante tener que conformarte con una copia barata de Mikasa, ¿no?

Apreté los labios con fuerza, todo el mundo en la maldita escuela sabía lo que había sucedido entre Mikasa y yo, y también era bien sabido que ese era un tema tabú para mí. Aún me dolía que me recordaran que ella se había ido con otro, dejándome solo, a mi suerte. No le había importado si quiera si yo sufría. Su nombre aún seguía doliéndome.

—Cállate, Jean.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza, listos para golpear y masacrar si era necesario. Al ver mi reacción tan predecible, Jean alzó ambas cejas y luego soltó una carcajada que retumbo en las paredes del solitario pasillo.

—De verdad es gracioso— Me miró de arriba hacia abajo y de nueva cuenta se carcajeó— ¡Mírate! ¡El gran Eren Jaeger! Teniendo a tantas mujeres a tus pies y a la única que de verdad amas esta por ahí, follando con otro.

—¡Te dije que te callaras!— Tenía tanta rabia acumulada y sin embargo ni siquiera me atreví a pegarle porque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón— Tú no sabes nada de ella.

—Tú eres el que no tiene idea, todo mundo sabía que era una zorra, menos tú.

—¡Te dije que te callaras!

Caminé los pasos que me separaban de Jean, listo para empuñar mi puño contra su rostro pero el pequeño cuerpo de Rivaille había salido de la nada y se interpuso entre Jean y yo; bajé la mirada y ella frunció el ceño pareciendo bastante molesta, tomó mi puño entre sus manos y lo fue bajando lentamente.

—¿Ri... vaille? ¿Qué es lo que..?

—No lo hago por Jean, créeme— Miró de soslayo a Jean y este le sonrío maliciosamente, frunció aún más el ceño y volvió a mirarme— ¡Lo hago por ti, idiota! Si golpeas a Jean en la escuela te van a suspender por tres días, además de que también lo harán del equipo de fútbol, tu equipo te necesita ¿o lo olvidaste, cabeza hueca?

—¡Auch! Eso dolió, creí que eramos amigos, Blanca nieves— Hizo una mueca de dolor de lo más fingida y luego revolvió el cabello de Rivaille— Pero te perdono por que somos socios. Nos vemos Jaeger, nos vemos blanquita.

Un sonrisa de burla apareció en sus labios que fue dirigida única y exclusivamente a Rivaille, después de eso se encaminó a la salida, pasando completamente de mí. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de molerlo a golpes, si no es porque Rivaille había aparecido milagrosamente de quién sabe donde. Yo estaba temblando de la rabia y la impotencia, ¿él quién se creía para hablar así de Mikasa? ¡Era su mejor amiga! Mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pronto empecé a saborear el sabor metálico de mi sangre. Escuché que Rivaille suspiró pesadamente, después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a verla, casi olvidaba que ella estaba ahí.

—Si aún quieres golpear a alguien, pégame a mí— Nuestras miradas se conectaron, yo la miraba con desconcierto pero ella estaba demasiado seria— Puedes hacerlo, desquitarías tu enojo y quedaríamos a mano por las cosas horribles que te he hecho...

Bajó la mirada y frunció los labios en una mueca de arrepentimiento. Pastañeé confundido, el enojo de pronto había pasado a segundo plano y ahora sólo quedaba la confusión, ¿cosas horribles? ¿qué cosas horribles? No entendía a lo que se refería por "cosas horribles", pero estaba más que seguro de que ella nunca me haría daño. No a propósito.

Respiré hondo, dejando salir todo ese enojo que seguía quemándome los cesos y las tripas.

—¿Estás loca? Jamás te alzaría la mano, no te lastimaría nunca— Tomé sus manos entre las mías y ella levantó el rostro, mirándome con sus ojitos grises— Y sé que tú tampoco me lastimarías de ninguna forma.

—Es que no soy... buena para ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hay algo sobre mí que debo decirte, Eren.

Apretó los labios y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos. Comenzaba a darme la impresión de que lo que estaba a punto de saber, no iba a gustarme.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	6. No le digas a Eren

**No le digas a Eren**

「 **Eren** 」

Apretó los labios y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos. Comenzaba a darme la impresión de que lo que estaba a punto de saber no iba a gustarme. Asentí con la cabeza, en espera de lo que me pudiera decir, de un momento a otro palideció más de lo que ya de por sí era y yo negué con la cabeza en un intento de hacerle saber que no tenía que decirme nada, pero ella entreabrió los labios y de ellos escapó un bufido, finalmente.

—Soy... vegeteriana.

Murmuró en un susurro apenas entendible, desvió la mirada y frunció los labios. Yo parpadeé varias veces, estaba por demás confundido ante tal revelación sin mucha importancia; enseguida un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo izquierdo al sentir que el alma me regresaba de nuevo al cuerpo, ¿eso era todo lo que la angustiaba? Sentía que en realidad ella estaba jugando con mi cabeza, era la chica más rara y confusa que había conocido en toda mi vida y quizá era por eso que me gustaba tanto. La razón por la cual me atraía como un imán hacia ella.

Rivaille era complicada, nunca sabía lo que en realidad quería y a veces me hacía pensar que sus palabras escondían un segundo significado, que había algo ahí que yo no estaba terminando de entender y que desde luego, ella se esforzaba en enseñármelo. Ante la tensión que se había esfumado, dejé caer los hombros y resoplé.

—¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupada?— Enarqué una ceja y la miré incrédulo, ella asintió pero ante la mirada que yo le estaba dando, frunció el ceño.

—¡Es porque tú y yo no podremos congeniar!— Me dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y después cruzó los brazos, tenía las mejillas rojas— Tú... bueno, tú comes carne roja y yo sólo hojas.

—Bueno... eso no debería ser un impedimento— Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé, pegándola a mi pecho, mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza— ¡Oh, mi bella Rivaille! Yo te querría aunque fueras atea, musulmana, alta, chiquita, gorda o flaquita.

—¡Idiota!—Me dio un cabezazo y se soltó de mi abrazo, las mejillas parecía que estaban a punto de estallarle de tan rojas que las tenía— Claro que es un impedimento, ¡sólo imagina! Si nos casamos, yo tendría muchos problemas en cocinarte algo.

Giró los ojos hacia arriba y después puso una expresión en su rostro que parecía decirme "¿No lo habías pensado?", levanté ambas cejas y formé una perfecta "o" con mis labios, me mantuve así por varios segundos, hasta que un pequeño golpe cálido y una sensación de felicidad embargó hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza. Una enorme sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en mis labios y Rivaille me miró como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido, y de hecho, sí, ya estaba loco.

—¿Casarnos? ¿O sea que ya te has puesto a pensar en el vestido blanco, boda, circo, maroma y teatro?— Otra amplia sonrisa apareció en mis labios y ella abrió grande los ojos, justo ahora le hacía competencia a un tomate maduro de lo roja que estaba.

—Ugh, eres imposible, Jaeger.

Frunció los labios y se dio vuelta sobre sus talones, lista para escapar de mí. Cuando intenté hacer el amago de seguirla, volteó a verme con una mirada amenazadora y después me dijo entre dientes algo como"ni se te ocurra, Jaeger". Dejé salir una fuerte carcajada y puse las manos en el aire, dándole a entender con ese gesto que me daba por vencido, que ya no la seguiría. Comenzaba a entender un poco más porque me estaba aferrando de más a Rivaille y la respuesta era justamente esta; que ella era independiente y me dejaba con las ganas de querer entrar, de querer conocerla mejor.

Las chicas así solían volver locos a los chicos como yo.

Y mientras veía a Rivaille alejándose de mí entre refunfuños en los que decía lo idiota que yo era, por cierto, me di cuenta de algo importante: el hecho de que ella no era parecida a Mikasa en nada. Rivaille era sencilla y le gustaba pasar desapercibida, Mikasa en cambio le encantaba rodearse de gente que pudiera alabar su magnificencia. Rivaille era fuerte, e independiente y Mikasa solía depender mucho de lo que la gente pensaba de ella, a Rivaille no le gustaba estar pegada a mí todo el día, en cambio Mikasa siempre estaba colgada de mi brazo, presumiéndome como si fuera un trofeo o algo parecido. Mikasa era demasiado predecible, siempre sabía lo que iba a hacer mucho antes de que lo hiciera, pero Rivaille siempre me sorprendía, nunca he podido descifrar lo que hay dentro de su cabeza y dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo.

Rivaille era pequeña y frágil de cuerpo, pero era fuerte en mente y alma. Mikasa era alta y se podría decir que incluso tenía más fuerza en una mano que yo en mis dos brazos, pero era mentalmente frágil e inestable, siempre tenía miedo, siempre tenía duda. Rivaille odiaba parecer femenina y parecía orgullosa de mostrarse tal y como era, Mikasa en cambio, se dejaba influenciar por modas estúpidas y sin sentido. Eran parecidas, pero obviamente no eran lo mismo. Mikasa estaba a años luz de poder compararse con mi enana Rivaille.

Y sobre todas las cosas, Rivaille era honesta conmigo, algo que Mikasa jamás fue.

* * *

「 **Levi** 」

¿Vegetariana? ¿en serio? Yo no tenía nada de vegetariano, pero se me ocurrió de último momento ante un acto de cobardía extrema. Simplemente, por más que quise contarle la verdad, por más que mi conciencia me decía a gritos que lo hiciera, yo no pude confesarle la verdad. No al ver esos ojos verdes tan asustados de que realmente fuera algo grave, me di cuenta de que nunca podría soportar que esos ojos me miraran con desprecio. Quería estar un poco más con Eren.

Había cometido la imprudencia de gustar de ese idiota, no era tan inmune a sus "encantos" como solía pensar. Pero es que un día de pronto desperté y comencé a imaginar el cómo sería camiar con él de la mano, compartir todos mis miedos, mis ilusiones y sueños. Comencé a hacerlo parte de mi futuro sin darme cuenta; claro que en ese futuro no podía entrar, ni siquiera existir Rivaille, porque cuando me imaginaba a Eren besando mis labios, me lo imaginaba siendo yo mismo, sin maquillaje, sin rellenos estúpidos, sin mentiras.

Imaginaba a Eren queriendo a Levi, no estando enamorado de Rivaille.

De un suspiro cerré mi casillero y me di la vuelta, listo para retirarme a mis otras clases, pero como si no fuera suficiente con todo ese odio que me tenía la vida, me tope frente a frente con Jean. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios y yo rodé los ojos, estaba por de más decir que ese era al único y real idiota que no quería volver a ver en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean?— Pregunté con hastío, abrazando mis cuadernos contra mi pecho.

—¡Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, Blanquita!— Palmeó con algo de rudeza mi hombro, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por algunos segundos— Ya todo el mundo en la escuela empieza a hablar de ti como _la segunda Mikasa_.

—¿Mikasa? ¿quién diablos es Mika..?

—Bueno, no importa— Su buen humor había pasado del feliz al irritado después de que mencionó el nombre de la susodicha en cuestión— Sólo vine a felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo, oye ¿no has pensado en trabajar de actor o algo así?

—¿A eso vienes? ¿a felicitarme?— Alcé ambas cejas con incredulidad y le di un empujón, listo para alejarme de ahí pero él tomó mi brazo con fuerza— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Levi, tranquilízate!— Me zarandeó un poco y por fin me estuve quieto, después sacó un pequeño fajo de dinero de su bolsillo y me lo tendió— Te lo ganaste y viene un bono extra por haber logrado enamorar al idiota de Jaeger.

De lo más profundo de su sucia y retorcida alma salió una carcajada, tomé el dinero entre mis manos y observé los billetes por un largo rato, yo también me sentía sucio por recibir ese dinero, no aún peor, me sentía más hijo de perra de lo que el mismo Jean era. Sentía que le había vendido mi alma al diablo y que en el proceso, también había vendido la de Eren. Ni todo el dinero del mundo pagaría la herida profunda que le estaba haciendo, ni todo el dinero del mundo pagaría su perdón.

Ciertamente merecía que él me odiara y ni siquiera me volteara a ver dos veces en la misma vida. Lo estaba convirtiendo en la burla personal de Jean y sus amigos. Ojalá que nunca hubiera aceptado, ojalá que nunca hubiera tomado el primer fajo de dinero, ojalá que Eren nunca se hubiera fijado en mí. Ojalá que yo tampoco me hubiera fijado en él.

Mi vida era relativamente tranquila antes de todo este desastre, como deseaba regresar en el tiempo, a cuando mi única preocupación era exclusivamente Hanji y su constante estupidez.

En ese momento se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, seguida de varios libros cayendo en medio del solitario pasillo en donde se suponía que sólo estábamos ese bastardo de Jean y yo. Ambos volteamos en una perfecta sincronía al escuchar el sonido de los libros rebotando en el piso, mi corazón se contrajo contra mi pecho y la adrenalina se disparó como reguero de pólvora por todo mi sistema nervioso cuando le vi ahí, parado con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca formando un perfecta "o".

Jean chasqueó la lengua y de un rápido movimiento se acercó al rubio que hacía el amago de querer huir. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y de un brusco movimiento lo estrelló contra los estantes, Armin sólo gimió de dolor ante ese gesto violento y miró a Jean con los afilados ojos azules llenos de amenaza, pero el mayor sólo soltó una carcajada y lo apretó más contra el casillero y su propio cuerpo.

—¡Le diré a Eren!

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos parecieron afilarse aún más, dándole entender a Jean que no tenía miedo. El niño tierno y sumiso que hacía todo lo que su novia decía pareció transformarse en alguien que no temía ser lastimado con tal de proteger a su mejor amigo. Pero Jean tampoco parecía asustado, es más, me daba la impresión de que le divertía todo este asunto, apretó con fuerza las mejillas del rubio entre sus dedos y con voz intimidante le dijo:

—Tú no viste, ni oíste nada, ¿quedó entendido?— Apretó con más fuerza sus mejillas, hasta hacer que sus dedos y la piel de Armin se pusieran blanca— ¿O quieres que le pase un desafortunado accidente a tu abuelito?

Toda la determinación de Armin decayó y sus ojos se llenaron de un pánico que era palpable hasta en el aire. Esta vez fruncí el ceño y me acerque a Jean para detener todo esto, se había pasado de la raya.

—¡Ya fue, Jean!— Quité las manos de Jean del rostro de Armin y el más alto me miró a mí con el ceño fruncido, mientras pronunciaba un "qué rayos haces, Levi"— Armin no va a decir nada, déjalo tranquilo.

Separé a Jean de Armin y el rubio calló de rodillas al piso, temblaba como una hoja de papel siendo arrastrada por el aire. Pero el dueño de los ojos color avellana volvió a acercarse a él y con la voz más amenazante que tenía le dijo: "Más te vale no decir nada, o ya sabes como te va a ir". Después de eso se alejó a paso furioso, maldiciendo en voz alta entre dientes. Me acerqué a Armin y me incliné frente a él, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la apartó de un manotazo de su campo de visión.

—Armin...

—¿Por qué?— Levantó la azulada mirada llena de lágrimas, también había coraje y frustración en sus ojos— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Eren realmente te quiere.

Había sido un golpe bajo, pero sabía que me lo merecía, que era totalmente cierto y que merecía esas palabras llenas de desprecio. Yo era una persona despreciable que lo único que sabía era herir a las personas que quería. Agaché la cabeza y fruncí los labios sintiéndome enojado conmigo mismo. Armin se colocó de pie y juntó rápidamente los libros que se le habían caído momentos atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, lo tomé del brazo y él se tensó por completo.

—Por favor, no le digas nada a Eren— Supliqué en un susurro, todo dentro de mí dolía. Pero quería ser yo el le dijera la verdad, no quería que lo escuchará de segundas personas.

—No es como que tenga muchas opciones.

Murmuró con todo el enojo que seguramente sentía en ese momento y se soltó de mi agarre con un brusco movimiento. Como odiaba a Jean y como me odiaba a mí mismo, sobre todo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Jean, al parecer Armin no le había dicho nada a Eren porque entre él y yo, las cosas seguían iguales. Pero me daba cuenta de que el rubio ni siquiera miraba a Eren a los ojos, parecía evitarlo lo más que podía y Annie comenzaba a sospechar que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Yo seguía buscando el valor para liberar a Armin de esta situación que sabía que lo estaba lastimando, valor para liberarme a mí y a Eren; pero cada maldito día se me hacía más difícil separarme de ese idiota de Jaeger. Seguía sumido en mis miedos y mis deseos egoístas de tenerlo un poco más conmigo, para mí.

—¿Rivaille?¿Estás bien?

El castaño me miró de reojo, ya que no podía despegar la mirada del volante. Íbamos en su automóvil a quien sabe donde, en otra de nuestras "citas". Él había estado muy feliz durante todo el trayecto, repitiendo una y otra vez que me presentaría a unas personas importantes para él. Tantas veces había querido decirle la verdad pero siempre pasaba esto, él terminaba por hacer algo ridículamente precioso y yo me quedaba ahí, con más culpa con la cual debía de cargar y me imposibilitaba de contarle todo.

Asentí ante su pregunta y él pareció más tranquil, luego de un rato Eren estacionó el automóvil en el estacionamiento de una bella y colorida casa. El césped parecía recién regado y podado, había un montón de macetas en el porche de la casa con bellas y coloridas flores de todos los tipos y tamaños.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la preciosa puerta de madera y me cedió el paso, entre con algo de desconfianza y luego él hizo lo mismo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

Sonrío ampliamente y enseguida se quitó su chaqueta, colocándola en el perchero de madera que había permanecido vacío con anterioridad. Fruncí el ceño y me quedé parado en mi lugar, sin moverme ni un sólo centímetro.

—No se te ocurra intentar hacer cosas extrañas conmigo, Jaeger— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y Eren río largamente— No te rías, si intentas algo voy a gritar.

—¡Ay, Rivaille!— Tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y tiró de mí, era curioso como momentos atrás lo había amenazado con que gritaría si hacía algo raro, pero mientras era arrastrado a quién sabe donde, mi boca no emitía ningún sonido. Gustoso habría dejado que me violara— Tranquila, nunca haría nada así en la casa de mis papás... tampoco haría nada que tú no quisieras.

Volvió a sonreírme y yo supe con ese gesto que él podría vendarme los ojos y yo caminaría sobre la cuerda floja detrás de él, porque le tenía un montón de confianza. Me guió por un pequeño pasillo y llegamos hasta la pequeña y acogedora sala, todo parecía muy hogareño. Había un montón de retratos en uno de los libreros, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quienes eran las personas, en ese momento supuse que se trataba de Eren con sus papás.

—Es muy bonita tu casa.

Exclamé mientras veía todo a mi alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente limpio, en su lugar, como debía ser. A pesar de que todo parecía bastante femenino, también había algo de masculino en cada adorno, cada detalle. Nunca imaginé que Eren viviera en un sitio tan... cálido, parecía que se esforzaban en que fuera así.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, parecía bastante orgulloso de mostrarme su mundo.

—Ajá...

Asentí y di media vuelta para seguir viendo la decoración de la sala, fue en ese momento que un retrato de tamaño mediano, colgado en medio de la pared llamó mi atención. Eren estaba ahí de pequeño, con una camisa blanca adornada con un pequeño y curioso moño azul, llevaba unos shorts azul marino y medias blancas, estaba sentado en las piernas de un hombre rubio. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino que...

—Esto es...

—Ah— Se paró a mi lado y sus ojos también se clavaron en el retrato— Ellos son mis padres... bueno, no biológicos, ya sabes.

Volteé a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y él sólo se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que él no parecía avergonzado, ni mucho menos. Es más, yo podría jurar que estaba bastante orgulloso de mostrarme quienes eran las personas que lo habían criado y cuidado. La mechita de esperanza en mí se encendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podría ser que después de todo, él me hubiera aceptado como Levi... se escuchó que la puerta de la entrada era cerrada, después unos pesados pasos hicieron eco en la silenciosa casa, la madera crujía cada vez más fuerte haciendo evidente que alguien se acercaba, en ese momento Eren tomó mi mano y yo lo miré de reojo.

—¿Eren? ¿Ya llegaste?— Un hombre alto apareció en la sala, era rubio y tenía azules los ojos, más bien parecía papá de Armin. Su mirada pasó de Eren a mí y me sonrío amablemente— Hey, hola.

—Buenas tardes— Me apresuré en decir lo más educado que podía, no entendía porque de pronto me sentía tan nervioso.

—Papá— Intervino Eren, los ojos del rubio pasaron esta vez a su "hijo", el castaño apretó mi mano un poco más— Ella es Rivaille, la chica de la que tanto te he hablado.

—Oh, claro— Dio un paso más hacía mí y me tendió la mano, enseguida la estreché con la mía— Mi niño me ha contado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio?— Pregunté un tanto apenado y el otro hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

—Rivaille— Eren volvió a hablar, llevé mi mirada a él y enseguida continuó— Él es Erwin Smith, mi padre.

—Encantado.

Sonreí tímidamente y respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, después de eso él fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Mientras que Eren y yo nos habíamos quedado en la sala, no pregunté nada más porque no quería incomodarlo, ni tampoco quería parecer descortés frente a su papá. Una hora después llegó el segundo padre de Eren y pareja de Erwin: Mike, quién a diferencia de Erwin era un poco más reservado, no hablaba mucho y de hecho, la única frase larga que le escuché decir fue "Espero que no hayas ocasionado problemas en la escuela", dirigida completamente a Eren.

Todo esto era extraño, jamás llegué a imaginar que Eren había sido criado por dos personas homosexuales, daba gusto, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser raro. Además de que habían cosas que no me cuadraban del todo, por ejemplo el por qué los padres de Eren lo habían abandonado y segundo, por qué Eren no tenia ni el apellido de Erwin, ni el de Mike. Ciertamente todo esto me parecía un misterio, pero preferiría esperar a tener un momento a solas con el castaño para poder preguntarle.

Durante toda la comida, Erwin se la pasó hablando —más bien, avergonzando— del que él consideraba como su hijo, casi como si él lo hubiera parido. Contando historias de la veces que Eren comía tierra pensando que era chocolate, o de las noches que mojaba su cama porque temía que el coco viniera por él. Por más que Eren y Mike intentaban cerrarle la boca, el rubio seguía soltando los desfiguros que Eren hacía y seguía haciendo hasta la fecha. Era increíble el cariño inmenso con el que Erwin miraba a Eren y no sólo era el cariño, sino también había orgullo de presumir a Eren como suyo, como su niño, como el hijo que él mismo se encargó de alimentar y cambiarle los pañales.

Yo solamente reía, dedicándole miradas llenas de burla a Eren de vez en cuando. Oh sí, ahora tenía mucho, mucho material para molestarlo y avergonzarlo cada vez que quisiera. Me di cuenta también, que Eren no era como lo pintaban en la escuela, ni mucho menos como lo había descrito Jean. Era amable y respetuoso con sus dos padres, además de que no se avergonzaba de ellos en absoluto.

Había crecido en una familia fuerte y unida, que tenía un montón de valores y principios bien definidos y arraigados. Había crecido en una familia cientos de veces mejor que algunas de las típicas familias promedio.

Sí era posible que un niño criado bajo una familia homosexual creciera sano, en cuerpo y mente, y también feliz. Eren Jaeger era la prueba de ello, de que sí se podía y que la sociedad estaba demasiado errada con sus ideas arcaicas y sin valor. Pensé en que yo también quería formar una familia así, como la de Eren, me sentía motivado en querer hacerlo.

Tener un bello hijo, o hija, al que pudiera avergonzar. Una casa grande y acogedora, un marido que llegase del trabajo todos los días y me besará en la frente; hasta quizá un perro y si tenía suerte en esta vida, que Eren formara parte de esa familia, ¿era mucho pedir?

Pero claro, yo no estaba en posición de desear nada, porque actualmente estaba viviendo en una mentira que me sabía agridulce porque por una parte me permitía estar cerca de Eren y por la otra, sabía que terminaría por lastimarnos a ambos. Las mentiras y los secretos siempre tenían un precio muy alto a pagar y quizá el precio que yo iba a pagar sería enorme. Además, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que un heterosexual se enamorara de un gay y se casara con él?

Actualmente, ninguna. El panórama era desalentador para mí, en este momento deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, haber sido realmente una chica.

Tal vez, de esa forma hubiera podido estar con Eren como lo deseaba, yo definitivamente hubiera sido la chica que lo enderezaría, que lo hiciera sentar cabeza. Yo habría sido quién hubiera cambiado ese defecto suyo de no poder quedarse con una sola chica, como en esas cursis y clichés historias en donde el niño malo se enamora de la chica buena y por ella cambia, por ella se hace mejor persona.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba que Eren me amara a mí, a Levi. No me servía de nada que estuviera enamorado de algo tan falso como Rivaille.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	7. Me estoy enamorando de alguien

**Me estoy enamorando de alguien**

 **「** **Levi** **」**

Cuando terminamos de comer, Eren y yo ayudamos a Erwin a lavar los platos, secarlos, acomodarlos y levantar la mesa. El rubio sacó de algún lugar secreto una caja de galletas de chocolate que obviamente había estado ocultando de Eren y nos dio a comer unas cuantas. Después el castaño y yo subimos a la azotea de su casa —él había insistido tanto en que tenía algo que mostrarme que al final no pude negarme— y sólo cuando estuvimos arriba, entendí porqué Eren me había insistido tanto en que subiéramos. Todo aquel que me conocía sabía de sobra y perfectamente bien que me gustaba mirar la luna, las estrellas y la ciudad de noche.

El sol apenas se estaba ocultando y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de colores que pasaban desde el lila, al anaranjado hasta que el cielo se nubló completamente. Era un espectáculo realmente digno de admirar, como el tiempo se detenía y la magia surgía de cada rincón, los edificios se iban iluminando poco a poco, mientras el sol se ocultaba y las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su famosa aparición. Perdí la noción del tiempo, de todo... vamos, ni siquiera recordaba que Eren estaba parado a lado de mí; era una tarde-noche realmente agradable, era primavera pero el fresco viento nos golpeaba el rostro con suavidad y traía a mi nariz el aroma que se desprendía del cabello castaño de Eren, el cual era mecido suavemente por la ligera brisa primaveral. En ese momento pensé que había hallado el olor más delicioso del mundo, podría haber enterrado mi nariz en su cuello y quedarme para siempre ahí.

—Es una bella vista...— Murmuré de pronto, rompiendo con el agradable silencio que nos había envuelto a ambos.

—Lo sé— Escuché que el reía suavemente y me giré a verlo, había una sonrisa en sus labios— Sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas.

—Me sorprendiste— Admití con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego desvié nuevamente la mirada a la hermosa y alumbrada ciudad nocturna— Estás sumando puntos, chico listo.

Le di un leve empujón y la carcajada burlona de Eren no tardó en hacerse presente. Arrugué la frente y torcí los labios, no entendía que era lo gracioso en todo esto, ojalá fuera broma, pero realmente ese jodido idiota me estaba empezando a gustar en serio, lo cual era muy malo porque el que terminaría sufriendo sería yo.

—¿Y después que se supone que hago con los puntos?— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras seguía viéndome con esa estúpida sonrisita— ¿Los canjeo por una paletita o algo así?

Enarcó una ceja y yo apreté los labios, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba decir "estás sumando puntos". Y sí, realmente se escuchaba ridícula y estúpida, sin embargo mi cerebro era mil veces más rápido que el cacahuate que Eren seguramente tenía dentro de su cráneo y pronto ideó un contra ataque del que seguro, el castaño no podría defenderse. Arrugué la nariz y fingí que pensaba en algo sumamente importante, luego chasqueé los dedos y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Por ahora llevas cuarenta puntos— Expliqué, sin quitar la mirada de Eren— Si logras obtener no sé... cincuenta, tendrás algo mejor que una paletita.

—¿Y qué es mejor que una paletita?— Alzó ambas cejas, obviamente él seguía con el sarcasmo, pero yo estaba yendo en serio.

—Un beso.

Su sonrisa burlona desapareció casi al instante y sus ojos parecieron brillar, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy claro. Yo también me sentía avergonzado, si lo pensaba con más calma... yo nunca había tenido un beso, al menos no uno real y pensar en que Eren sería ese primer gran beso, me emocionaba mucho; nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente, ambos avergonzados, ambos sin saber que decir, dejando que el hueco se llenara con el ruido de las coches al pasar, o el de los aviones a lo lejos. Finalmente Eren sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos se le achicaran por la enorme sonrisa que me estaba mostrando en ese momento, relamió sus labios después y se apresuró en responder:

—Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme los otros diez puntos que me faltan.

—Te lo advierto pequeña mierda, de ahora en adelante será más difícil que logres conseguir puntos, tendrás que hacer maravillas.

Dije entre arrogancia y diversión, pero eso sólo provocó que los ojos de Eren brillaran aún más y pusiera esa expresión de "no podrás conmigo". Esa faceta me gustaba, porque era determinado para cualquier maldita cosa que se propusiera, lo que era peor, es que siempre lograba conquistar todos sus objetivos y eso también daba miedo. Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirando las luces de la ciudad y como de vez en cuando pasaba un avión a lo lejos;estar con Eren era realmente agradable, podía entender porqué lograba conquistar a cuanta chica se le pusiera frente a él, pero en mí seguía la duda de "¿por qué parecía no adaptarse a ninguna chica?", "¿qué cosa pudo haberle pasado para que decidiera que el amor no era para él?", pero sobre todo, me intrigaba demasiado saber quién demonios era esa tal Mikasa y qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para que las cosas se tornaran de esta forma.

Tenía entendido por Jean que Mikasa era el gran amor de Eren, que seguía siendo su adoración y que mi parecido a ella hizo que se fijara en mí, o más bien en Rivaille. Pero hasta ahora Jean tampoco ha querido hablar más allá de eso, es como si ese tema también lo lastimara, aunque él se hiciera el fuerte, sabía que también le dolía hablar de Mikasa y todo ese misterio de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos tres me inquietaba, quería saber qué cosa fue lo que sucedió como para que Eren y Mikasa terminaran y Eren se volviera un mujeriego, pero sobre todo, quería saber si Mikasa estaba relacionada en que Jean y Eren cortaran su amistad de años.

No sé como, pero algo me decía que Mikasa no sólo había lastimado de tal forma a Eren que él decidiera volverse un perfecto imbécil con las mujeres, sino que era ella también el motivo detrás de que Jean me estuviera pagando para hacerle una cochinada de este tamaño al castaño que estaba a lado de mí. Era una cochinada, sí y por más que quisiera advertirle a Eren, no podía hacerlo porque yo era el que más embarrado estaba en este asunto.

—Sabes...— Habló de repente el castaño, volteé a verlo pero él seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto lejano de la preciosa vista que teníamos frente a nosotros— "Me estoy enamorando de alguien. Ella es muy bonita, aunque es muy rara. Es necia, malhumorada, egoísta y loca— Hizo una pequeña pausa y arrugó la nariz mientras que una sonrisita avergonzada aparecía en sus labios, le miré atentamente— Todas las mañanas sin excepción es fría y distante. Y a pesar de ser muy bonita por alguna razón le gusta parecer mala; y digo parecer porque en el fondo es buena, yo lo sé.

Desvié la mirada para luego agachar la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que hablaba de mí... o más bien de Rivaille. Me sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía avergonzado y enojado conmigo mismo, que no daría por que esas palabras fueran dirigidas al verdadero yo y no aun simple disfraz que aparentaba algo que no era. No podía entender como podía ser capaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos, cómo decirle que no era la persona que él creía.

—Cuando la conocí...— Volvió a hablar, me sentía tan culpable al escuchar su voz tan entusiasmada mientras hablaba— Noté que era hermosa pero al comenzar a tratarla noté su horrible carácter y lo desordenado de su existencia... la odié por ser como es. Pero cuando uno comienza a enamorarse de las imperfecciones ya no hay regreso. Eso me pasó. Me enamoré de su manera de tratarme, sí... yo sé que nunca me ha dado nada y que si me intento acercar se aleja y que si intento buscarle un lado bueno ella se empeña en mostrarme un lado malo.

—Eren...

Levanté la mirada, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar porque realmente me estaba sintiendo demasiado mal con todas las cosas que él estaba diciendo, no las merecía y estaba seguro de que cuando supiera toda a verdad, terminaría odiándome en serio. Es sólo que... aún no encontraba las agallas necesarias para encararlo, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que Rivaille no existía y que Levi tampoco era digno de su amor. Quise pedirle que se detuviera, pero él me calló colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Pero me está gustando eso, su rebeldía, su locura, su independencia, su soledad y su manera tan severa de ser; me está gustando y mucho y es muy interesante el darme cuenta de que ella, aún con todo lo malo que tiene y con todas sus imperfecciones, no me ha tratado mal; de hecho...— Pasó su dedo índice por mis labios hasta llegar a mi mejilla derecha y acariciarla con la punta de su dedo, apreté los labios— ... Pareciera que yo también le gusto. Y somos taaaan diferentes pero de verdad estoy emocionado con lo que pasará con nosotros." *

Apoyó toda su mano en mi mejilla y nuevamente desvié la mirada de la suya, bajando la cabeza y sintiendo que esto estaba rebasándose... además de que las palabras de Armin seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, _"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Eren realmente te quiere"_. Mordí mi labio inferior, ¡carajo!, sí, lo sabía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Eren estaba siendo sincero con alguien y yo simplemente estaba pagándole con más mierda; todo esto dolía porque yo lo quería a él, pero él no me quería a mí, sino a la fachada de algo que jamás existió, algo que había surgido para lastimarlo.

Fruncí los labios y levanté la mirada, estaba completamente determinado en acabar con esta situación y decirle de una vez por todas la verdad, no quería seguir engañándolo, no quería seguir haciendo que se enamorara de algo que no existía... no quería salir más lastimado,era mejor cortar las cosas de una vez y por lo sano, antes de que empeoraran. Eren me miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que su sonrisa se torciera a una nerviosa. Me aferré a una de sus muñecas y fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera podía hablar por el nudo que ya se había hecho en mi garganta.

—Eren...— Tragué saliva con mucho trabajo y él sólo ladeó la cabeza— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que ibas a quererme de cualquier forma?— Asintió rápidamente, entre desconcertado y curioso— ¿Tú... tú crees que podrías seguir queriéndome incluso si... fuera un chico?

Él abrió muy grande los ojos y sus cejas se curvaron hacía arriba, volví a apresar mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Se quedó mirándome de la misma forma durante un largo tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno pero al final sólo dejó escapar una escandalosa carcajada, que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, debí suponer que este idiota no se tomaba casi nada en serio.

—¡Ay, Rivaille! ¡qué cosas tan extrañas dices!

Respondió entre las carcajadas que seguían saliendo de sus labios, estaba frustrado... todo se me había juntado e intentar decirle la verdad a Eren era más difícil de lo que creía. Fruncí el ceño y tiré con fuerza de una de sus orejas, pronto su risa cesó y en cambio recibí un gemido de dolor como protesta.

—¡Es en serio, idiota!— Le regañé, jaloneando un par de veces más su pobre oreja.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡está bien, lo siento!— Solté su oreja y de inmediato él se sobó el área afectada, enarque una ceja, esperando por su respuesta y él suspiró, poniéndose serio esta vez— No sé por qué te preocupas por eso, de cualquier manera, tú eres una chica y yo no tengo ese tipo de preferencia. Pero... si tú fueras un chico y yo gay, créeme que también me habría enamorado.

Sonrió ampliamente y encogió los hombros en un gesto que delataba lo relajado que se sentía al hablar de eso. Pero habían sido esas simples palabras las que me dieron el coraje para animarme a contarle la verdad.

—Eren yo...

—¡Eren!— Mi confesión se quedó a medias cuando Erwin decidió interrumpir, ambos nos giramos para ver el hombre que señalaba una y otra vez el reloj en su muñeca— ¿Ya viste la hora que es, escuincle irresponsable? ¡son las nueve! No son horas para que una señorita ande fuera de su casa.

—¡Perdón!— Rápidamente contestó el moreno, dando un respingo y parándose muy derechito— Se nos pasó el tiempo.

Erwin achicó los ojos y pareció ver al castaño con reproche, luego su azul mirada pasó a mí y de inmediato sus facciones se suavizaron, dedicándome una amable sonrisa.

—Disculpa la idiotez de mi hijo— Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, después miró a Eren nuevamente y se encargó de lanzarle las llaves de su coche— Eren te llevara a casa, ¿verdad, Erenie?

—¡Papá!— Frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido— ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

Erwin y yo soltamos una carcajada que sólo logro que Eren se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba. El rubio se dio media vuelta y agitó la mano en el aire, mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

—Cómo sea Erenie, apúrate y ve a dejar a Rivaille a su casa.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Miré a Eren con burla ante su apodo y él sólo infló las mejillas en un gesto de berrinche y se encaminó hacía las escaleras, agitando las llaves del auto mientras amenazaba una y otra vez con mandarme en bus si no me daba prisa. No volví a insinuar nada en lo que restó de esa noche, me despedí de Mike y Erwin, asegurando que regresaría pronto y disculpándome por las molestias que había ocasionado, aunque ellos alegaron que le gustaba que la casa estuviera tan alegre y llena.

En el transcurso de la casa de Eren a la casa de Hanji, nos mantuvimos sen silencio, escuchando la radio y de vez en cuando las maldiciones que soltaba Eren cuando un carro se atravesaba en su camino. Lo había guiado hasta la casa de la cuatro ojos, porque aún debía pasar por mi ropa y dejar que la que llevaba puesta, sobre todo para que me quitara todo el molesto maquillaje... mi casa no estaba tan lejos de la de ella, después de todo. Una vez que llegamos frente a la sencilla casa color hueso, Eren se estacionó frente a la puerta y apago el motor del automóvil.

—Servida, señorita Rivaille.

—Te lo agradezco, Erenie.

Ambos reímos, yo con burla y Eren con la vergüenza que le causaba que le dijeran de esa forma. Arrugó la nariz y encogió los hombros.

—Creo que Erwin seguirá diciéndome así aunque tenga cuarenta.

—Es porque te ama mucho—Respondí con sencillez, encogiendo también los hombros— Le importas mucho. Realmente es una buena persona y Mike igual.

—Sí, realmente lo son— Sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con sólo pensar en sus padres adoptivos.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tus verdaderos padres?

Eren borró su sonrisa y me miro fijamente, quise escapar por la ventana al darme cuenta de lo grosero y desatinado que había sido preguntar eso, pero debía admitir que me daba mucha curiosidad saber el cómo Eren había ido a parar a los brazos de Erwin y Mike, pero sobretodo, el por qué su apellido era Jaeger y no el de alguno de sus padres adoptivos. Sabía que no era un asunto que fuera de mi incumbencia, pero la pregunta había salido tan natural que cuando menos me di cuenta, mi boca ya la había terminado de formular, me removí inquieto en el sillón y desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad.

—No, perdón— Me disculpe rápidamente— No debí preguntar eso.

—Está bien, no me importa hablar de ello— Encogió los hombros y sonrió de lado, luego arrugó la nariz y frunció un poco el ceño— Mi padre biológico, él... era un buen amigo de la familia de Erwin. Mi madre era una prostituta y mi padre la visitaba a menudo, luego se dejaron de ver por un largo tiempo... el punto fue que ella me abandonó en la puerta de Grisha Jaeger cuando tenía como tres meses de nacido —Me acomodé mejor en el asiento, de tal forma que pudiera tener toda mi atención enfocada en él— Yo ya estaba registrado como Eren Jaeger... pero Grisha no quería hijos, así que un día le pidió a los padres de Erwin que cuidaran de mí en lo que él salía de viaje. Grisha jamás regresó, Erwin se quedó conmigo y luego se casó con Mike, es todo lo que sé.

—Entiendo— Murmuré con suavidad, dándole un par de palmadas al hombro izquierdo de Eren— Debió ser duro para ti, ¿no?

—No tanto, la verdad es que nunca tuve resentimiento en contra de Grisha, ni de mi mamá— Suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír ampliamente— Al fin y al cabo, cariño nunca me ha faltado.

—Eso es cierto— Asentí con media sonrisa en los labios y luego abrí la puerta del coche— Buenas noches, Erenie.

—Buenas noches, enana.

Rodé los ojos, pero él no quitó la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Puse un pie fuera del coche, pero antes de bajar completamente, me armé de valor y giré el rostro, jalé a Eren por el cuello de su playera y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos. No había sido más que un sólo roce de piel contra piel, ni siquiera hubo movimiento labial, ni saliva de por medio pero eso había bastado para hacer que el corazón me latiera con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Al separarnos, me baje con rapidez del coche, sin dejar que Eren dijera algo al respecto y corrí hasta la puerta de la casa en donde vivía Hanji. Sabía que la llave de repuesto estaba escondida debajo del tapete, por lo que no fue difícil entrar y tampoco tuve que esperar a que ella bajara a abrirme.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me recargué sobre la fría superficie de madera, sin darme cuenta, poco a poco me fui deslizando hasta que mi trasero chocó con el duro y frío suelo, sujeté el bolso de mano que Hanji me había prestado contra mi pecho y llevé los dedos a mis labios, tocando ese lugar una y otra vez. Podía sentir que la sangre me hervía y se acumulaba en mis pómulos, incluso podía oír el fuerte palpitar de mi desbocado corazón; por un momento me di el permiso de olvidarme de lo mal que me sentía engañando a Eren y me concentré en las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían mis brazos, dejándome la piel de gallina.

Los apresurados pasos de Hanji bajando de las escaleras hicieron que regresara a la realidad, encendió la luz de la sala, que había estado apagada y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos por breves momentos mientras mi vista se acostumbraba nuevamente a la luz.

—Cierra las piernas, parece que estás ofreciendo tus servicios.

Comentó de manera burlona mientras se acercaba a paso lento a mí, llevaba una ridícula pijama anaranjada fosforescente y unas sandalias azules. A veces creía que Hanji era la ridiculez y excentricidad personificada, incluso tenía todo el cabello desatado y esponjado. Ignoré su estúpido comentario y me aferré con más fuerza al bolso entre mis brazos, aquel beso tan insignificante, junto con las cosas que Eren me había dicho en su casa seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara y sintiera deseos de matar al bastardo de Eren. Hanji se sentó a un lado de mí, con la diferencia de que ella abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, pareciendo más señorita que decente que yo, que seguía con las piernas bien abiertas.

—No hace falta preguntar cómo te fue, tu cara me lo dice todo— Me codeó en las costillas y luego suspiró pareciendo bastante abitada— Me da gusto verte así de feliz... pero como la amiga fastidiosa tuya que soy... te diría que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Eren se va a enterar tarde o temprano y ambos sabemos que cuando eso pase él...

—Lo sé— Torcí los labios y recargué mi cabeza contra el hombro de la castaña— Él me va a odiar... mierda.

Ella volvió a suspirar y esta vez me envolvió entre sus brazos por completo.

—Tranquilo, prometo que te ayudaré a recoger los pedazos rotos.

* * *

Esa tarde el viento soplaba con suavidad y mecía mis cabellos, a pesar del horrible calor que hacía a medio día, la tarde estaba agradable justo ahora. El sol no pegaba con tanta fuerza y el viento soplaba levemente, aún tenía que esperar una hora para entrar a mi última clase y ya comenzaba a darme pereza ir. Estaba sentado bajo la sobra de un árbol leyendo un libro que me había recomendado Hanji, no había tanta gente alrededor, estaba silencioso, la tarde estaba agradable y obviamente me encontraba demasiado centrado en la romántica y revuelta historia que comenzaba a gustarme... eran divertidos y estúpidos los líos en los que se metía el protagonista.

—¡Enana!

Estaba tan concentrado en mi lectura que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que Eren se había acercado a mí, di un respingo en mi lugar y con el ceño fruncido, levante la mirada para ver la enorme sonrisa de estúpido que llevaba puesta en su horrendo rostro. Supuse que acababa de entrenar, tenía el cabello mojado y cargaba un balón en sus brazos, ni lento, ni perezoso tomó asiento a mi lado y de inmediato el olor de su shampoo me invadió por completo. Miró el libro con pasta verde sobre mi regazo con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?— Tomó el libro y observó sin mucho interés la portada y luego la contra portada.

—Es la historia de dos chicos que se conocen debajo de un puente y se enamoran— Encogí los hombros— Tienen muchos problemas para estar juntos... y justo cuando piensas que no se quedaran juntos, terminan casados en un país diferente al suyo.

Suspiré con emoción, había leído un montón de veces esa historia y nunca me cansaba. Me parecía extraordinario como el amor tenía formas caprichosas de juntar a dos almas gemelas que estuvieron esperando la una por la otra pacientemente. Eren miró atentamente la portada del libro por algunos segundos y arrugo la nariz.

—¡Qué cursi y aburrido!— Agitó el libro en el aire y un tic nervioso no tardó en aparecer en mi ojo izquierdo— No sé porque a las chicas les gusta leer esta clase de cosas.

—¡No es aburrido!— Arrebaté el libro de sus manos y fruncí el ceño— Un idiota como tú jamás entendería.

Eren rodó los ojos con molestia y hastío, luego agitó la muñeca como si estuviera espantando moscas o algo así.

—Como sea— Le dio un buen trago a su botella con agua y luego me miró con seriedad— En realidad yo estaba preguntándome si... ¿tienes pareja para el baile de primavera?

—Oh— Ahora fue mi turno de girar los ojos, había olvidado ese molesto baile que hacían en la escuela para darle la bienvenida a la primavera— Ni siquiera tenía pensado venir, no me gustan esa clase de tonterías.

—Ah...

Exclamo bastante desanimado después de escuchar mi respuesta, no me había dado cuenta de que había sido una invitación para ir con él hasta que vi su expresión de total resignación. Algo punzó con fuerza en mi pecho al ver su expresión tan afligida, a veces se me olvidaba que cuando estaba con Eren tenía que actuar como Rivaille y no como Levi. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que yo sólo tenía la mirada clavada en el libro y Eren en su balón de fútbol.

—Hace rato te vi platicando con Jean Kirstein— Dijo de pronto, rompiendo con el incomodo momento. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada seria; me tensé por completo— No sabía que te llevaras bien con ese tipo.

Aunque ahora evitaba a Jean lo más que podía, él siempre hallaba una forma de encontrarme y esa mañana no había sido la excepción, me lo había topado frente a frente cuando iba a entrar a mi clase de inglés, fue inevitable. Me preguntó por como iban las cosas con Eren y si Armin había abierto la boca, desde luego sabía que no se trataba de eso... era casi como si él quisiera que Eren nos viera juntos, estaba seguro de que estaba planeando algo y eso me daba muy mala espina.

Lo peor de todo, es que Eren comenzaba a sospechar que había algo entre ese cerdo y yo. Incluso porque cada vez que yo me acercaba a él, Armin salía huyendo despavorido... Eren me preguntó si había sucedido algo con el rubio pero yo sólo me hice el tonto y le dije que nunca había hablado con él. Lo cierto es que lo que empezó como "broma", terminó convirtiéndose en una enorme masa de mentiras, tras mentiras y aunque el castaño actuara como tonto la mayoría del tiempo, sentía que él ya comenzaba a sospechar. Prueba de ello era que mencionara a Jean ahora.

—Uhm no, no creo que nos llevemos bien— Agaché la mirada y comencé a hojear el libro para intentar relajarme y no entrar en pánico.

—Es gracioso que lo digas porque últimamente los he visto juntos— Esta vez dirigió su verde mirada a mi persona, me veía con autentica seriedad— Rivaille, se honesta... ¿estás interesada en él o... algo así?

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de que una risa histérica escapara de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Eren frunció el ceño y me miró con más seriedad frunciendo los labios, tenía que admitir que Eren tenía unas ideas geniales, ¿yo? ¿interesado en Jean? ¡por Dios! El tipo me caía en la punta del hígado, lo que era más gracioso de todo es que todo este tiempo estuve preocupado de que él sospechara algo acerca de mi verdadera identidad, cuando en realidad todo este tiempo estuvo celoso de la última persona en la que yo me fijaría, es más... ni siendo la última persona en el planeta tierra podría fijarme en Jean, nunca.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?— Preguntó con voz rasposa y que al mismo tiempo se oía irritada.

—Perdón— Respiré profundo y esta vez fui yo quien miró con seriedad al castaño de los ojos verdes— Pero es que me resulta muy gracioso que pienses que yo podría estar interesado, digo interesada en el idiota de Jean Kirstein.

—Y... entonces, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos en el mismo club— Respondí con simpleza mientras guardaba el libro en mi mochila— Es un vago y generalmente me pide que le pase los trabajos, es todo.

No estaba mintiendo como tal, Jean sí estaba en mi club y fue ahí donde por desgracia nos habíamos conocido. También era cierto que antes me "intimidaba" para que le pasara los trabajos, aunque con todo esto de la bromita que le estaba haciendo a Eren ya no pedía que le pasara los trabajos, daba la impresión de que lo único que le interesaba era encontrar la forma de hacerle la vida imposible a Eren.

—Intenta no acercarte demasiado a él— Comentó mientras se colocaba de pie y se sacudía el pasto que había quedado pegado en su ropa— En el pasado tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y desde entonces busca la forma de joderme. No quiero que te involucre en esto.

Ante su petición no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir y agachar de nuevo la cabeza, era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba metido en esto hasta el cuello. Jean había encontrado la manera perfecta para joder a Eren y de paso también a mí.

—No te confundas, no me preocupa que me haga algo a mí— Agregó mientras miraba hacia lo alto, a la copa del árbol como si fuera algo totalmente interesante— No quiero que te lastime.

Y eso terminó por hacerme sentir la peor cucaracha, la peor basura, el peor imbécil sobre la tierra. Ya no quería seguir con esto, se estaba saliendo de mi total control y cada vez era más difícil mirar a los ojos a Eren, moría de ganas por mostrarle a mi verdadero yo.

—Eren— La voz salió estrangulada de mi garganta y las manos comenzaron a temblarme— ¿Mañana tienes tiempo por la tarde? Hay algo relacionado con Jean que me gustaría decirte.

El castaño asintió entre extrañado y confundido; sabía que quizá esta era la última vez que hablaba con Eren de ésta forma y que terminaría ganándome su desprecio, pero ya no podía seguir adelante con esta mentira. Prefería ser yo el que le contara la verdad y evitar que Jean lo hiciera de la peor forma posible y lo convirtiera en la burla del instituto entero. Esta vez estaba decidido, le diría la verdad a Eren.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	8. Capítulo especial

**Capítulo especial: ¡Rivaille y su extraña obsesión por los gays!**

 **「** **Eren** **」**

/ _Actualmente/_

Rivaille es una chica muy guapa, a pesar de ser pequeña y parecer frágil, ella en realidad es bastante fuerte... creo que ella tiene más fuerza en su dedo meñique de la mano que yo en todo mi brazo, es un poco vergonzoso, pero sin duda eso la hace genial. Ella es inteligente, como ninguna otra y cuando se lo propone, es bastante divertida; tiene esos cambios de humor de los que pasa de estar flotando en las nubes a estar enojada con todo el mundo, en el peor de los casos... a veces sólo la veo muy pensativa como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No conozco mucho de ella, pero realmente me gustaría ayudarla, si es que tiene algún problema grave, aunque sé que su orgullo nunca le va a permitir admitir que en realidad ocurre algo malo.

Es realmente, realmente guapa cuando sonríe y piensa que no lo he notado. Pero ella tiene ese problema que a todo chico común y corriente podría poner en aprietos. Más de una vez me he sentido un poco incomodo y curioso de sus extraños fetiches, pero, ¿qué le hago? Si yo la quiero un montón y prometí que la aceptaría de la forma que fuera, pero aún así, ella sigue teniendo ese único problema que muchas veces me deja sin palabras y con los nervios de punta, sí, ella...

 _Tiene una extraña y compleja obsesión por los gays._

Cuando al principio comenzó a tocar esos temas me pareció una chica con una mente bastante abierta, lo que dio pie a que yo me sintiera en la completa confianza de llevarla a mi casa y presentarle a mis dos papás; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo esos comentarios y comportamientos fueron incrementando. Las pocas veces que ha ido a mi casa, siempre pasa que cuando Mike y Erwin comienzan a darse cariñitos frente a nosotros ella... los mira como si fuera la obra de arte más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto, lo que es aún peor, los mira con esa clase de mirada de cordero a medio morir, como si deseara tener algo parecido a lo que ellos tienen. Y no, no es que el amor de Mike y Erwin no fuera bello, porque de hecho lo era, pero Rivaille ni siquiera se esforzaba por disimular la emoción que le provocaba ver a ese par dándose arrumacos y besos en frente de nosotros.

Y no sólo era su obsesión por el romance de Mike y Erwin, ella también tenía esa extraña fijación de imaginarme a mí en escenarios completamente homosexuales, además de que se la pasa preguntando cosas como "¿Y si yo fuera un chico... qué pasaría?", "¿Y si tuviera pene —Sí, así, tal cual— me seguirías queriendo?", "¿Y si descubrieras que soy un chico, aún así seguirías enamorado de mí?", a veces se me hace realmente difícil responder porque nunca en mi vida me había hecho ese tipo de cuestionamientos y si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, siempre llego a la conclusión de que... las cosas no serían tan sencillas como decir "te seguiría aceptando, te seguiría queriendo", pienso que las cosas realmente serían muy diferentes; si hubiéramos estado en otras circunstancias en las que Rivaille era un chico, probablemente lo hubiera visto como el hermano menor que nunca tuve.

Siempre que intentaba imaginar a Rivaille como un chico, me preguntaba si sería un muchacho alto, si seguiría siendo tan guapo como lo es Rivaille, si en primer lugar yo me hubiera fijado en "él" con un interés romántico... pero por más que lo intentaba, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que terminaría viendo a la versión masculina de Rivaille como veía a Armin: un amigo muy preciado. Aunque debía de admitir que algunas veces tenía ese tipo de sueños en donde Rivaille era un chico y yo lo besaba, pero en el sueño me gustaba hacerlo... muchas veces llegué a pensar que tenía una parte homosexual en mí reprimida, sin embargo, descartaba esa idea rápidamente, convenciéndome a mí mismo que sólo se debía a que esa enana estaba metiéndome ideas en la cabeza.

La primera vez que Rivaille mencionó algo de nosotros siendo gays, fue...

/ _Hace unos cuantos meses atrás/_

Fue en nuestra primer cita, la había llevado al museo Pérgamo, fue una idea que Armin me había sugerido, ya que Rivaille era parte del club de arte; los museos nunca fueron de mi total agrado pero pensé en que si con eso lograba complacerla entonces habría roto la primer muralla. Al final no fue para nada una mala idea, ella estaba bastante emocionada, caminando de un lado para el otro, admirándose por las pinturas y las viejas esculturas, y eso realmente me gustó; cada vez que ella hablaba, yo ponía hasta el último gramo de atención que tenía, siempre intentando no olvidar las cosas importantes que ella decía, en realidad me gustaba oírla hablar de las cosas que le gustaban.

Cuando terminamos el recorrido optamos por comprar un helado... fue ahí que ella se burló del sabor de helado que había escogido: cereza. No entendía muy bien porque tanto escándalo por el sabor de un helado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez los verdaderos hombres, machos alfa de pecho peludo comían helado de cerveza, o quizá de vodka. Sin embargo, recordé que Erwin siempre me enseñó a no dejarme guiar por los estereotipos que imponía la sociedad, que si me gustaba el rosa eso no significaba que me hiciera menos hombre, sólo porque era considerado como un color para las chicas. Deseaba explicarle a Rivaille que un helado sabor a cereza tampoco me hacia alguna especie de princesa con pene, ese tipo de cosas nunca deberían definir la masculinidad, o feminidad en todo caso.

Pero al verla sonreír y reír como casi nunca lo hacía, no pude hacer nada más que morderme la lengua y seguir con el juego.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?— Reí, pensando en lo curiosa que era esta chica— Es la primera vez que una chica me dice algo así.

—Sólo digo la verdad— Respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Mi querida y preciosa Rivaille, si fuéramos una pareja de gays, obviamente el macho azotador sería yo— Le guiñe el ojo con coquetería, siguiéndola en su pequeña bromita, pero ella enseguida frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo— En todo caso, somos una chica y un chico, así que igual sigo siendo el macho azotador.

Sonreí encogiendo los hombros, para después llevarme a la boca una cucharada de helado y saborear el sabor agridulce de la cereza mezclada con el hielo. Ella no dijo nada por un buen rato, pero siendo sincero creo que las mujeres son realmente aterradoras, con la fuerza suficiente para ser el macho azotador de cualquier hombre. Un ejemplo de ello eran mis abuelos, los padres de Erwin, mi abuela tenía un carácter bastante dulce la mayoría del tiempo, pero si a mi abuelo se le ocurría hacerla enojar... entonces se corría el peligro de que ardiera Troya y generalmente, mi abuelo hacía todo lo que ella decía, para evitar conflictos. Otro ejemplo eran el propio Armin y Annie, es que Armin ha tenido desde siempre ese carácter tan, pero tan pasivo que si Annie le dice que las nubes son de algodón de azúcar, Armin no se atrevería a negarlo, le daría la total razón, por el simple hecho de no contradecir a su bella novia.

Annie siempre me había gustado, desde un principio pero si nunca le pedí que fuéramos novios fue, primero porque Armin también la quería y segundo, porque esa endemoniada mujer era demasiado dominante y controladora, nunca hubiera podido funcionar lo nuestro, y tal vez todo hubiera terminado en patadas, puñetazos y sangre. Pero al contrario de mí, parecía que Armin se acoplaba mejor con ella, se equilibraban a la perfección... y realmente me daba gusto que Annie correspondiera a los sentimientos de Armin, aunque bueno, ella fuera técnicamente el chico en su relación.

Aunque muchas veces las palabras de Erwin acerca de los estereotipos llegaban a mi cabeza, simplemente no podía ver esa relación de otra forma. Era Annie quien protegía a Armin a capa y espada, era Annie quien de hecho iba a dejar a Armin a su casa, era Annie la que le robaba besos y lo manoseaba frente a mí, sin ninguna clase de pudor o vergüenza. Había sido Annie la que le pidió salir a Armin y por gracioso que llegara a sonar, también era ella la de los regalos y chocolates; como si estuviera marcando territorio con Armin más o menos.

En fin... si lograba hacer que yo le gustara a Rivaille, estaba más que seguro que yo terminaría exactamente como Armin, medio violado y dominado.

/ _Un par de meses después a eso/_

Y bueno, la segunda vez que Rivaille mencionó algo de las parejas gays, fue cuando yo iba saliendo del entrenamiento, a veces ella venía a verme aunque siempre terminaba en lo mismo, un regaño por parte de esa enana malhumorada, en realidad... sabía que lo hacía porque realmente quería que mejorara, no fue fácil descubrirlo, me había llevado tiempo entender entre líneas, pero ahora que por fin comprendía me sentía un poco más motivado a patearle el trasero a cualquier equipo al que nos enfrentáramos. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí.

Acababa de salir de ducharme, sorbía del botecito de jugo de mango lo último que quedaba. Rivaille caminaba a lado de mí, como si estuviera bastante orgullosa de mostrarle al mundo entero que caminaba a mi lado, el orgulloso era yo. Suspiró con frustración y me miró.

—Pateas el balón como nena, Eren. Deberías fortalecer las piernas.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón...

Respondí entre un largo bostezo, ya no contradecía en nada a Rivaille, con eso sólo mostraba la preocupación que tenía por mí y lo mucho que deseaba que siguiera esforzándome al máximo; realmente se lo agradecía. Me sorprendía bastante como al final del día sus consejos me terminaban siendo de mucha ayuda y también como motivación a seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

—Si yo fuera un chico, seguramente que patearía mejor la pelota que tú.

Comentó de pronto con una sonrisita ladeada, dirigiéndome su mejor mirada de burla. Volvíamos al tema de si ella fuera hombre, realmente no me molestaba hablar de eso, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Sonreí ampliamente y asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, nunca lo he dudado.

Reí suavemente y codeé un poco sus costillas, al principio ella parecía satisfecha con la respuesta pero luego, de la nada, su sonrisa se borró y en cambio frunció los labios. No se dijo nada después de eso, caminamos en total silencio por los inmensos pasillos de la escuela. Ella estaba muy pensativa, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera resolviendo un complejo problema de ecuaciones y variantes, luego, con toda la seriedad del mundo terminó por decir:

—Si yo fuera un chico, hablo de un chico más alto que tú, más popular que tú y capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer, no me hubiera importado, te habría hecho mi novio definitivamente.

—¿Eh?— Por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal, sin embargo la palabra novio seguía rondando por mi cabeza— ¿Novio?

—Sí— Respondió con toda la naturalidad y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los míos— Mi novio.

Ambos detuvimos nuestro andar, estaba bastante impactado con la reciente confesión de Rivaille, ya no se trataba de una simple bromo o alguna clase de juego, ella parecía hablar muy en serio cuando decía que bajo otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido novios aunque los dos tuviéramos pene. En mi cabeza se recreó esa imagen de un Rivaille más alto que yo, más popular que yo, capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero por más que intente vernos como una pareja de amantes, simplemente no pude, porque además había una sola cosa en la que podía pensar...

—En primer lugar— Interrumpí los profundos pensamientos de Rivaille, ella enseguida levantó la mirada— ¿Por qué me habrías hecho tu novio, si entonces tú serías popular entre las chicas?

Encogió los hombros con simpleza.

—Porque aún siendo chico, también me habrías gustado— Sus ojitos parecieron billar con una seguridad totalmente asombrosa.

—¿Y por qué piensas que aún siendo tú un chico, yo te habría gustado?

—No lo sé— Admitió desviando la mirada y volviendo a encoger los hombros— Algo me dice que si fuera un chico... sería gay y sin duda mi primer amor habrías sido tú.

No quise contradecirla... porque si hubo algo que me descolocara más que me dijera que si fuera chico se habría hecho mi novio, fueron sus ojitos tristes al decir la última oración, _"algo me dice que si fuera un chico... sería gay y sin duda mi primer amor habrías sido tú"_. No entendía muy bien porqué venía toda esa tristeza y añoranza que esa tarde vi en sus ojos, en el fondo y aunque muchas veces me lo negara a mí mismo, sabía que había algo que Rivaille no estaba diciéndome, que había algo que estaba ocultando y que esa horrible carga estaba acabando con ella. Había ocasiones en las que incluso se acercaba a mí con miedo e inseguridad, como si temiera que yo ya había descubierto su secreto... aunque en realidad yo no supiera que tan grave pudiera ser ese secreto, pero claro que a veces me sentía asustado de que actuara así, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar alguna especie de bomba metafórica y todo terminara.

Rivaille era realmente complicada.

 _Actualmente._

Honestamente, en ese entonces no había comprendido el mensaje oculto detrás de ese _"Algo me dice que si fuera un chico... sería gay y sin duda mi primer amor habrías sido tú"._ No se trataba de morbo, fue su forma de decirme que si ella estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el de ella, siendo chico... me hubiera aceptado con todo y el equipaje pesado, y es que últimamente ella se la pasaba diciendo que no era buena para mí, e incluso había dolor en su voz cada vez que lo decía. Entonces me puse a pensar en si yo realmente aceptaría a Rivaille de la forma que sea, lo pensé largo y tendido y nuevamente me engañé al intentar encontrar la respuesta. Mis labios se entreabrieron, listos para decir una enorme mentira, pero incluso ellos eran más honestos que yo, porque enseguida se volvieron a sellar y en cambio mi cabeza comenzó a gritar la palabra con "n".

No había nada más que pudiera decir, ni hacer, por más que me engañé a mí mismo diciendo respuestas que no eran honestas. Torcí los labios cuando me di cuenta que, después de todo, yo era el que no era bueno para Rivaille.

Picoteé con desgano los tomates en mi ensalada, incluso al pensar en todo esto el apetito se me había ido.

—¿Por qué tan solo, Jaeger?

Levanté la mirada y vi a Rivaille sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa, justo frente a mí. También llevaba su almuerzo que consistía en atún con vegetales y una manzana roja. Voltee a mi alrededor, de pronto la cafetería se había vaciado. Clave mi tenedor de plástico en el tomate e hice un puchero infantil.

—Les di un poco de privacidad a Annie y Armin— Suspiré y arrugue la nariz, realmente odiaba los tomates y Erwin me los hacía comer por la fuerza— Seguramente en este momento Armin este siendo violado en algún cuarto de limpieza de la escuela.

Me llevé el pedazo de legumbre a la boca y mastiqué con dificultad, Rivialle enarcó una ceja y me miró por varios segundos.

—¿Celoso?— Cogió la primer cucharada de comida y fue a parar directamente a su boca.

—En realidad, no me molestaría ser violado por ti en algún cuarto de limpieza de la escuela.

—Idiota— Giró los ojos con hastío y luego suspiró con cansancio— Llevo un buen rato mirándote y te noto pensativo, ¿en qué piensas?

Aparté la mirada de mi ensalada y nuevamente la enfoqué en Rivaille, parecía que sus afilados ojos estuvieran escarbando en lo más profundo de mi alma, como si ya intuyera que era lo que estaba pesando. Por un momento quise negar y decir que sólo estaba preocupado por los exámenes finales, pero a ella no podía engañarla, se daría cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo descaradamente. Agaché la mirada y clave el tenedor en un trocito de pollo.

—Pensaba en qué sucedería si fueras un chico.

—¿Y?

De pronto enfocó por completo toda su atención en mí, parecía impaciente y ansiosa de escuchar mi respuesta, incluso pude percibir un poco de miedo en su mirada. Desde luego que no entendía porqué todo este asunto era tan importante para Rivaille, pero tampoco pensaba contarle lo que había descubierto; de hecho, iba a evadir el tema por completo. Coloqué mi mejor expresión de seriedad y fui cuidadoso en asegurarme de que ella estuviera mirándome a los ojos.

—Rivaille, ¿realmente te gustaría verme teniendo sexo con otro hombre?

La pregunta era estúpida y se salía del tema, pero había sido la única manera que había encontrado para evadir el tema y no mentir, o herirla con una respuesta que aún para mí seguía siendo confusa. Pero esa pregunta había bastado para que se pusiera roja como tomate, por un momento fue como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo para viajar muy, muy lejos y así, sin previo aviso, ella dijo:

—Sí...

Aunque lo dijo en medio de su trance, respondiéndose más a ella que a mí, imaginando quién sabe qué. Deje salir una exclamación lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo que ella volviera a poner los pies en la tierra y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo me miró más apenada que antes.

—N-no, quise decir...

—En ese caso, tal vez decida robarle el novio a Annie para tener sexo con él.

Rivaille me miró estupefacta e indignada durante un tiempo corto y luego frunció el ceño al comprender mi broma de pésimo gusto.

—¡Ni pienses en andar de zorro, bajándole el novio a tu mejor amiga!— Solté una carcajada ante la expresión "zorro", pero a cambio recibí un manzanazo que hábilmente esquive por poco— ¡Mucho menos serme infiel a mí, maldito!

Volvía reír, provocando aún más la furia de esta mujercita. Rivaille me gustaba tal y como era, eso era todo lo que podía decir por ahora, no había necesidad de preocuparse en cosas hipotéticas, Rivaille era una chica y yo era un chico, no había necesidad de pensar en un Rivaille masculino, tampoco intentar buscar una solución para un problema que no existía. Pasara lo que pasara, Rivaille no iba a convertirse mágicamente, de la noche a la mañana en un chico, ¿verdad?

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	9. Algo que decir

**Algo que decir**

 **「** **Eren** **」**

Estiré los brazos con bastante pereza haciendo que mis huesos crujieran y un bostezo escapara de mis labios, ese había sido el último examen de la temporada, ahora sólo me quedaba como prioridad entrenar muy duro con todo el equipo para el torneo que estaba próximo a llegar. Ser el capitán de un equipo de cualquier deporte en grupo, era bastante tedioso y difícil, la gente suele poner mucha presión y expectativas en tu persona, sabes que incluso tu equipo va a estar esperando que los dirijas de la manera correcta para que puedas llevarlos a la victoria. Siempre pensé que era una gran carga para alguien tan irresponsable como yo, pero ahora... bueno, las cosas son un poco más diferentes, quiero realmente esforzarme y empezar a tomar en serio la responsabilidad que conlleva ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Rivaille era la responsable de este gran cambio, siempre estaba motivándome —a su peculiar manera— de que entrenara más duro, que me esforzara más en el campo y que empezara a tomarme las cosas en serio porque había un grupo de chicos que confían plenamente en mí. Por eso, ahora quería esforzarme el triple de lo que solía hacerlo porque quería que esa enana se sintiera orgullosa de mí, que cuando fuera a verme a los partidos pudiera decir sin pena alguna que venía a apoyarnos, sin importar el resultado final. Hice una almohada con mis brazos sobre la dura mesa y recargué mi cabeza sobre ellos soltando un suspiro, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que iban a sucederme de ahora en adelante.

Tenía mucho sueño, últimamente me había desvelado mucho en estudiar como loco para pasar los exámenes y no tener problemas con el club de fútbol, pero además, también para poder pasar tiempo con Rivaille y no haciendo los extraordinarios. El salón comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco, por lo que el único sonido que llegaba a mis oídos era el de la suave y acompasada respiración de Armin que se encontraba sentado a un lado de mí leyendo una revista de chismes que Annie cargaba en su mochila. Me sorprendía que una persona tan culta como él, se entretuviera leyendo escándalos de la farándula. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, últimamente estaba actuando demasiado raro alrededor de mí y sobre todo de Rivaille.

Siempre que Rivaille se acercaba a nosotros, Armin bajaba la mirada y fruncía los labios, como si no soportara en absoluto su presencia; cuando intentaba hablar de ella y lo que pasaba, él siempre cambiaba el tema o cosas así. Ni se diga de Rivaille, a quién una vez le había preguntado si tenía algún problema con Armin y ella sólo respondió que se debía a que sus personalidades simplemente chocaban mucho porque eran demasiado diferentes. Yo no era tan tonto como creían y me daba cuenta a la perfección que ambos huían el uno del otro, me molestaba no saber que ocurría entre ellos e incluso Annie tampoco estaba enterada, pues ella creía firmemente que Rivaille quería quitarle a su novio... debía ser eso o que simplemente ambos estaban metidos en un problema aún mayor. La rubia estaba bastante recelosa últimamente y ya que lo menciono, yo también estoy bastante seguro de que algo grave debió de haber ocurrido entre ellos.

Tal vez de eso iba a hablarme hoy Rivaille, o ¿escondía más secretos?

Volvía bostezar y esta vez llevé la mirada a Armin y aún medio adormilado me atreví a insistir una vez más que era lo que sucedía entre él y Rivaille que ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara. Quería aclararle que no sólo me tenía nervioso a mí, sino que también a Annie.

—Oye, Armin..

Me acomodé mejor entre la rara almohada que había hecho con mis brazos, él quitó la mirada de la revista y enfocó toda su atención en mí con una amable sonrisa. Hoy, a comparación de otros días, lucía bastante feliz.

—Dime, Eren.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Rivaille?— Me incorporé en la silla, mirándolo con bastante seriedad— Y ni se te ocurra cambiar el tema, incluso Annie anda de paranoica.

—¿Pasar de qué?— Sonrió falsamente y volvió su mirada a la revista— No hemos hablado mucho en realidad. Simplemente no nos llevamos y...

—Armin...

—Es en serio, no pasó nada entre Rivaille y yo— Cerró la revista y se apresuró en ponerse de pie mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro— Es mejor que nos demos prisa porque sino no alcanzaras de las hamburguesas con queso que tanto te gustan y luego estarás de malhumor culpándome a mí y peleando con Ann...

—Armin.

Mi voz rebotó por todo el salón, haciendo eco en cada rincón. Fruncí el ceño con molestia cuando la azul mirada de Armin se clavó en la mía, me miró entre enojado y triste, pero no era un enojo o tristeza que fuera dirigido a mí, sin embargo fue suficiente para que me preocupara bastante. Desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior por largos segundos y después, simplemente suspiró con fuerza y volvió a verme a los ojos, pero esta vez con más seriedad.

—Tiene que ver con Jean.

—¿Él te hizo o te dijo algo?— Mi ceño se frunció aún más al escuchar el nombre de ese bastardo, siempre quería joderme de alguna u otra forma.

—No...— Negó suavemente y apretó la correa de su mochila entre sus dedos— Hablo de Rivaille, tiene que ver más con Jean... perdona Eren, no puedo decirte nada.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—Jean me pidió que guardara silencio.

—¡Al diablo con ese cara de pony!— Me coloqué de pie de manera violenta, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que Armin tuviera intención alguna de hablar— Se supone que somos amigos, tu lealtad esta conmigo, no con ese imbécil.

El rubio frunció los labios y encogió los hombros con pesar, ahora estaba más confundido que al principio, el problema era con Rivaille pero en realidad Jean también estaba involucrado y lo que era lo peor de todo, parecía que yo también estaba embarrado y ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo esto, ¿cómo es que Armin prefería guardarle un secreto a Jean que me involucraba a mí también? Me sentía bastante enojado con Armin y con deseos de ir a partirle la cara al idiota aquel.

—Rivaille también me pidió que le guardara el secreto.

—¿Qué?— Y ahora en definitiva volvía a sentirme aún más intranquilo y traicionado por dos de las personas que más me importaban— ¿Qué secreto?

—Sólo puedo decirte que... creo que Rivaille no tiene la culpa de nada, es como si Jean estuviera forzando a hacer lo que hace. Me da esa impresión.

En ese momento un sin fin de posibilidades se formaron en mi cabeza y eran peor que la idea anterior, todas comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi ella. Llegué a pensar lo peor, como que Jean la estaba forzando a hacer _ese tipo de cosas con él_ y algo dentro de mí ardió, sobre todo al recordar sus anteriores amenazas en las que juraba y perjuraba que se vengaría de mí y me daría en donde más me doliera. Siempre creí que nunca sería capaz porque siempre lo considere demasiado cobarde para eso, pero ahora entendía que siempre habló en serio cuando dijo que me haría pagar "lo que yo le había hecho".

Apreté con fuerza los puños, hasta dejar mis nudillos blancos y terminar por enterrar las uñas en la piel de mis palmas. No entendía porqué habíamos llegado a esto, si lo pensaba con más claridad, ninguno de los tres tuvimos la culpa, ni él, ni Mikasa... ni yo. Más que enojado, me sentía asustado ante la posibilidad de que estuviera lastimando a Rivaille de alguna forma sólo para vengarse por algo que había ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás, que incluso yo ya empezaba a superar. Miré a Armin con temor y las piernas me temblaron al formular la pregunta.

—¿Jean abusó de Rivaille?

—¡No! Bueno...— Calló por algunos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, como si estuviera pensando mejor en su respuesta, luego negó con la cabeza— No, _considerando la condición de Rivaille_ no creo que Jean hiciera algo así.

—¿Condición? ¿qué condición?— Caminé hasta Armin y lo zarandeé un poco, estaba a punto de un colapso emocional, de repente parecía que Rivaille tenía tantos secretos y yo era el único que no los conocía— Ar... Armin, tienes que decirme qué demonios está pasando.

Comencé a sentir la respiración pesada y errática, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas y sentía que estaba perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas y los brazos, todo a mi alrededor se veía como simples manchas borrosas. Tragar saliva me pareció ridículamente difícil y mantener los ojos abiertos me estaba resultando una tarea titanica.

—¿Eren? ¡oye! ¡Eren!.. ren...ren...

Lo último que pude ver antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue el rostro de Armin desfigurado por la preocupación, ¿por que se veía tan angustiado?

 **「** **Levi** **」**

Acomodaba mis libros en mi casillero, asombrosamente, la escuela estaba casi vacía. Y sabía perfectamente que se debía a que hoy empezaba el torneo de básquetbol y todo mundo debía estar metido en el gimnasio, o algunos se habían tomado de pretexto el juego para irse más temprano a casa. Me emocionaba pensar más en que dentro de algunas semanas sería el torneo de fútbol y una parte de mí me decía que Eren iba a patearle el culo a los equipos de las otras escuelas. Si bien era cierto que una parte de mí estaba bastante emocionada, la otra se sentía fatal, para cuando el torneo empezara Eren ya sabría que soy un chico y estaba seguro de que estaría odiándome y con deseos de no volver a verme nunca más.

Hoy le contaría todo, había tomado esa decisión porque ya no soportaba más esta farsa y porque sabía que le arruinaría los planes a Jean de convertir a Eren en la burla personal de él y sus amiguitos. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo había sido mentira, bueno... _casi todo_. Usualmente no le tenía miedo a casi nada y nadie, pero justo ahora me encontraba aterrado y quería alargar el momento tanto como pudiera, porque a pesar de todo, era demasiado egoísta y seguía queriendo que Eren pudiera perdonarme, aceptarme y quererme, aunque sabía que eso era una simple ilusión, él dejaría de hablarme cuando supiera que su amada Rivaille no existía.

De hecho y ahora que pensaba en Eren, recién me daba cuenta de que no lo había visto por ninguna parte durante todo el día, ni siquiera había venido a sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo... podría pensar que estaba viendo el partido de básquetbol, pero yo sabía a la perfección lo mucho que odiaba ese deporte, así que esa idea estaba descartada por completo. Desde que me levanté esta mañana, había tenido una opresión en el pecho y la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, bueno, eso era obvio, iba a contarle toda la verdad a Eren; pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más, el asqueroso sabor amargo de la boca no me lo he podido quitar ni tomando el asqueroso café empalagoso de la tienda de veinticuatro horas que estaba a unas cuantas calles de mi casa.

Cerré mi casillero y tragué saliva con bastante dificultad... era el momento de buscar a Eren y contarle todo.

—¡Oye, tú!

Di un respingo ante la repentina interrupción del silencio que rodeaba todo el lugar. Armin venía hecho una furia, caminaba con pasos apresurados a mí, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca que denotaba aún más el enojo que seguramente estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¿Armin?— Me di media vuelta para poder quedar frente a frente con él— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Todo!— Tomó un profundo respiro y volvió a verme con el entrecejo muy fruncido, me sorprendía bastante el hecho de que él también pudiera perder la cabeza— Tienes que decirle toda la verdad a Eren, ya no... ya no puedo seguir guardando su sucio secreto, ¡es mi amigo!

Frunció los labios en una mueca lastimera y sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse, estando a punto de llorar por todo... el enojo, la tristeza y el estrés de saber que estaban haciéndole algo realmente malo a su mejor amigo y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Un enorme nudo se apretó en mi garganta y toda la culpa pesó como el mundo entero sobre mis hombros, nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan miserable como ahora y eso que había hecho otras tantas cosas terribles de las cuales me arrepentía y avergonzaba profundamente; baje los ojos, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio que me miraba con desesperación. Si ya se me hacía difícil mirar a los ojos a Armin, no podía ni imaginar como sería cuando le contara toda la verdad a Eren, era yo quien realmente no podía perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Eren esta en la enfermería.

Soltó de pronto el rubio en un hilo de voz, como si esto realmente estuviera afectándole demasiado. El pecho comenzó a dolerme y la creciente preocupación comenzaba a aglomerarse justamente en ese lugar de mi cuerpo.

—¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿qué le pasó?! ¡Armin responde!

—Se desmayó, la enfermera dijo que fue un ataque de pánico— Se alejó un paso de mí cuando yo hice el amago de querer acercarme a él, estaba demasiado serio— Él se dio cuenta de que esta pasando algo malo.

—¿Él ya sabe que yo..?

—No— Respondió tajante, su ceño se volvió a fruncir— Pero él realmente esta preocupado porque piensa que Jean ha estado lastimándote, cuando en realidad son ustedes dos los que lo están lastimando a él, ¿qué no ves? Realmente te quiere más de lo que esta dispuesto a admitir.

Por cinco segundos fui demasiado feliz ante la idea de que Eren me quisiera así de mucho, pero volvíamos al punto de inicio, él estaba enamorado de Rivaille, no de Levi y lo que era lo peor de todo es que ella no existía y yo sólo le había dicho mentiras, tras mentiras, tras mentiras y lo único verdadero de todo esto es que yo también... yo también le quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y esto definitivamente estaba rompiéndome el corazón cachito a cachito. Pero ahora que estaba completamente consciente de que Eren sospechaba que algo malo ocurría, debía terminar con todo esto y decirle que Rivaille no existía y que yo era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. No había cabello bonito, adornado por moños y diademas, no habían pechos, ni una vagina allí abajo. Mucho menos existía la chica perfecta que él tanto quería.

Era el momento de dejar de lastimarlo, de dejar de mentirle, de ser honesto y mostrarme tal y como era y esperar que él pudiera aceptarlo. A estas alturas realmente no debía de esperar ni siquiera que comprendiera las razones que me orillaron a esto, así que ¿qué hacía esperando que el pudiera aceptarme? Ni siquiera tenía la certeza que después de esto él volviera a hablarme o a mirarme siquiera; ya no podía dudar ni sentir miedo, debía asumir las consecuencias que pudieran venir a partir de mi revelación.

—Rivaille... Levi, o como sea que te llames— Llevé la mirada a Armin, sentí un poco de escalofríos al ver su amenazante expresión que esta vez ya no tenía ni un poco de duda— Si no le cuentas a Eren la verdad, seré yo quien lo haga.

—No, por favor... no lo hagas— Torcí los labios y solté un suspiro entrecortado— Ya planeaba decirle toda la verdad hoy... y lo haré, seré yo mismo quién se lo diga.

Suspiró pareciendo un poco más aliviado.

—Aún sigue durmiendo, ven a la enfermería dentro de una hora.

—Va... vale.

Lo que Armin y yo jamás imaginamos era que había alguien más escuchando nuestra conversación. Hubiera deseado darme cuenta, antes de que las cosas se complicaran y torcieran más de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Prácticamente arrastré los pies hasta la enfermería, por cada paso que daba para llegar al lugar sentía que un poquito de felicidad se me escapaba de las manos y que todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a tornarse gris, no quería llegar para mirar a Eren y decirle que todo lo que él creía de mí, no era más que una enorme masa de mentiras. No quería encontrarlo y darme cuenta de que en realidad no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo era falso. Empujar la puerta para entrar fue bastante difícil, fue como si de repente la madera se hubiera transformado en toneladas de metal difícil de mover. El lugar estaba casi vacío, sólo podía escuchar los murmullos de tres personas hablando. Me detuve frente a la cortina, que era la única cosa que me separaba de Eren.

—Perdón por haberte metido este susto, Armin— Esa era la alegre y avergonzada voz de Eren, mi estómago se estrujó al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Para la próxima procura desmayarte cuando este yo presente— Y esa era la inconfundible voz de Annie— A este rubio pudo darle también un ataque de pánico, ¿sabes?

Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo e incluso por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, me permití a mí mismo sonreír. Desearía desde lo más profundo de mi alma nunca haber aceptado el trato con Jean, ahora comprendía que Eren jamás mereció nada de esto.

—Pero en serio Eren, deberías descansar más— Dijo Armin con aquel tono suave que usaba solamente con Annie y Eren— Te excediste de más con lo de los exámenes.

—Prometo que dormiré mis ocho horas diarias de ahora en adelante.

Cogí un poco más de fuerza de voluntad antes de correr la cortina y ver el rostro sorprendido de Eren de que yo estuviera ahí, pero no sólo de sorpresa, también de alegría, como si le diera un montón de gusto el que yo estuviera ahí, ¿por qué este idiota se empeñaba en hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

—¡Rivaille!— Se removió un poco en la camilla, parecía avergonzado de que lo viera en esta situación— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la enfermería?

—¿Uhm? Digamos que un pajarito me dijo que te habías sentido mal y que estabas acá— Encogí los hombros y le di una fugaz mirada a Armin— Me preocupé, en serio.

—Sólo fue un desmayo debido al estrés, aún me siento un poco mareado— Confesó con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, no podía ocultar lo feliz que le hacía que yo estuviera ahí.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, había tanta alegría, tanto brillo que... odiaba tanto ser yo la persona que haría que todo eso tan bonito en sus ojos se fuera. Por un segundo la idea de no decirle nada pasó por mi mente, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, porque a eso había ido después de todo. Armin carraspeó y se colocó de pie, tirando suavemente de la mano de su novia para que también hiciera lo mismo.

—Vamos Annie, acompáñame a comprarle unos mazapanes a Eren.

—No me parece buena idea— Sentenció la rubia, haciendo un puchero con los finos labios— ¿Qué tal que ésta enana se aprovecha de que Eren está débil y lo viola?

La estruendosa carcajada de Eren se hizo escuchar hasta el último rincón de la enfermería y Armin sólo negó con la cabeza, estaba bastante avergonzado.

—No todas las chicas son como tú, rubia— El castaño encogió los hombros y le dedicó una mirada burlona a la pareja— Anda, ve por ese mazapan. Por mí, ¿sí?

Annie asintió pareciendo derrotada y de manera bastante perezosa, se colocó de pie. Entrelazó su mano con la de Armin y cuando pasaron a lado de mí, se detuvo frente a mí, achicando los ojos e intentando parecer ruda, aunque en realidad sabía que sólo estaba bromeando.

—Te estoy vigilando, enanita.

—De acuerdo.

Suspiré, fingiendo que me daba por vencida, todo era parte de seguirle el juego a Annie. Luego, encogí los hombros y ella palmeó mi espalda, mientras Armin seguía en sus intentos de llevársela de aquí lo más pronto posible para que Eren y yo pudiéramos hablar a solas. En cuanto deje de escuchar sus pasos, me senté en la orilla de la sencilla camilla, muy cerca de Eren.

—¿Sabes? No me molestaría que hicieras lo que Annie dijo.

Mi guiñó un ojo con coquetería y fue inevitable para mí que una risita escapara de mis labios. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordé porqué estaba allí.

—Eren... ¿crees que podríamos hablar con seriedad? ¿sólo por hoy?

—Claro— Sonrió de medio lado— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Alguna vez... hiciste algo tan malo que ni siquiera pudiste comer o dormir tranquilamente?

Se quedó un tanto extrañado ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, sin embargo, asintió suavemente con la cabeza y con toda la seriedad del mundo dijo:

—Sí— Se acomodó mejor en la camilla, haciendo que esta rechinara levemente— Cuando era niño, una vez entré a la habitación de Mike y Erwin y... robé una cajita de condones creyendo que eran globos _especiales_ que estaban guardando para Navidad— Ambos reímos, él al recordarlo y yo al imaginarlo— Así que los inflé y los guarde en una bolsa de plástico, y justo en la cena de Navidad, se me ocurrió sacarlos y arrojarlos a mis abuelos, tíos y primos. Ni Erwin ni Mike me regañaron por haber hecho eso, pero al otro día me dijeron que no eran globos, si no condones y que servían para no tener bebés, ese día me dieron la charla... ah y me dijeron que Santa Claus no era real.

Volvimos a reír, Eren siempre tenía una historia diferente que contar de cuando era pequeño, si no era que comía tierra, o que le escondía la ropa interior a Mike, o que le rompía las macetas a Erwin... era que inflaba condones y los arrojaba en plena cena navideña. Deseaba más, saber más historias de este tipo y reír con él de lo inocente e idiota que era, deseaba poder seguir a su lado, realmente yo...

—Eren, ¿realmente hiciste algo así?— Pregunté con una sonrisa burlona y él se limitó a asentir con clara vergüenza.

—Sí, puedes preguntarle a Erwin la próxima vez que vayas a la casa.

Me sonrió ampliamente, mostrándome la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Y me dolió darme cuenta que quizá, esa era la última vez que vería esa sonrisa para mí.

—Hm, sí... tal vez algún día pueda preguntárselo.

—Bueno... pero, ¿a qué vino esa pregunta, así, de la nada?

—Eren, hice algo muy horrible— Murmuré con la voz entrecortada y un asqueroso nudo en la garganta— Te lastimé.

—¿De qué hablas?— Juntó ambas cejas, podía respirar la preocupación que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Eren yo...

—¡Blanquita! ¡Eren!

Ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo y en cuanto vi a la persona que estaba ahí parada con una sonrisa casi tétrica, la sangre se me heló en el cuerpo.

—Qué bueno que los encuentro juntos.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	10. La mitad de un corazón roto

**La mitad de un corazón roto**

 **「** **Levi** **」**

—¡Blanquita! ¡Eren!

Ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo y en cuanto vi a la persona que estaba ahí, parada con una sonrisa casi tétrica, la sangre se me he heló en el cuerpo.

—Qué bueno que los encuentro juntos.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y un vértigo atravesó como rayo mi columna vertebral, lo peor de todo es que Jean no venía solo, con él venía todo su séquito de amigos idiotas y eso sólo me hizo sentir más acorralado y asfixiado. El cretino de Jean metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla de manera casual, luego se atrevió a dar un par de pasos a la camilla en donde Eren seguía recostado, me tensé por completo, sabiendo lo que este idiota estaba planeando.

—Lárgate de aquí, maldito bastardo— Dijo Eren, más que decir a mí sonó a gruñido.

—Qué frío— Respondió con tono divertido Jean, haciendo que desde luego la irritación de Eren creciera— Vine porque estoy preocupado por un viejo amigo que esta en la enfermería. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—No soy tu amigo, así que ya puedes ir moviendo el culo lejos de aquí. Estamos ocupados.

Jean volteó a verme a mí después de que Eren dijera eso último, enarcó una ceja y me miró con cierta burla y otra cosa que no pude reconocer, pero no pude evitar sentir miedo sabiendo lo que él era capaz. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para interferir justo cuando pensaba contarle toda la verdad a Eren, estaba comenzando a pensar que este sujeto con cara de caballo frente a mí realmente era un jodido demonio. Me coloqué de pie de donde estaba sentado y camine apenas unos cuantos pasos cerca de Jean, tenía las palmas de mis manos juntas, como rogando porque no hiciera cualquier cochinada que pensara hacer, le estaba rogando con la mirada y él lo sabía, pero no le importó. Al contrario, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y me abrazó con rudeza por lo hombros, atrayéndome a su cuerpo; quise vomitar en ese momento.

—¿Ya pensabas comerte a mi blanquita, bastardo?— Jean se inclinó hasta mi altura y tronó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, rápidamente intente alejarme pero sólo logre que me apretara las mejillas con más fuerza— ¡Tan típico de ti!

Eren se levantó de la camilla de un salto rápido y brusco, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de que todo en él gritaba furia y una posible destrucción del planeta completo, Jean seguía sonriendo con arrogancia y burla.

—¡Suéltala, Jean!

Ladró con bastante enojo el castaño, el asqueroso cara de caballo bufó como si la situación lo estuviera aburriendo y de un movimiento un tanto repentino y brusco me soltó, dándome un último empujón que hizo que prácticamente terminara tropezando contra los brazos de Eren.

—Ya, ya, relájate Jaeger.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a su antigua pose de completa despreocupación; Eren bajó la mirada un tanto preocupado y preguntó que si estaba bien, a lo que respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza pero sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ya. Se formó un silencio incomodo en el que Jean aprovechó para sacar un cigarro de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta, para luego encenderlo y fumarlo. Yo estaba más que muerto de nervios y miedo, estaba temiendo lo peor, pero era como si ese bastardo de Kirstein no tuviera intenciones de revelarle a Eren que yo era un chico, aún. Le dio una larga calada a su cigarro y casi enseguida dejó escapar el blanco humo por su boca.

—Verás, Eren— Habló nuevamente Jean, con toda la calma del mundo— He superado lo que pasó con Mikasa, pero tú y yo sabemos que no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Enarcó una ceja, esta vez miraba con más seriedad al castaño que sólo tenía una mueca en los labios que evidenciaba su irritación.

—¿Lo que pasó con Mikasa?— Esta vez Eren frunció el ceño y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza— No fue culpa mía, yo también salí perjudicado.

—Si tú saliste perjudicado o no, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Jean volvió a dar otra calada a su cigarro, había dicho eso último con todo el veneno que tenía su boca, casi escupiendo las palabras, sólo para mostrarle su desdén a Eren. A decir verdad, yo no entendía por qué la tal Mikasa les ocasionaba tanto conflicto, me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que pasó entre ellos tres para poder comprender porqué hasta yo salí embarrado en todo este asunto en el que nunca tuve nada que ver. Sabía de sobra que esa chica era la causa de la agonía de Eren y la odiaba por eso, porque ni siquiera estando lejos de él dejaba de causarle problemas y dolor.

Ni yo, ni los amigos de Jean nos metíamos en su aparente discusión, todos nos manteníamos en silencio respetando aquella pelea ajena. Yo estaba rogando porque Jean se compadeciera un poco de mí y no le dijera nada a Eren, que me dejara explicarle a mí las cosas; aunque conociendo como era él, tan lleno de venganza, estaba seguro de que lastimaría a Eren sin importarle a quien más se llevara entre las patas. Eso era lo que me tenía aterrorizado, saber que Jean pudiera contaminar con ese odio a Eren para que este terminara odiándome.

—Me traicionaste Eren, tú y esa zorra— Habló nuevamente Kirstein, esta vez incluso tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro— Pero tú eras mi maldito mejor amigo.

—No, Jean, te equivocas— Eren negó con la cabeza, parecía estar más tranquilo que antes— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo?

Jean encogió los hombros y tiró su colilla al suelo, para después aplastarla con la suela de su tennis.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, el daño ya esta hecho— Me dedicó una mirada fugaz, para luego llevar nuevamente sus ojos a Eren, enseguida una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios— Pero no te sientas culpable, Jaeger, te he pagado con la misma moneda.

—¿Misma moneda? ¿De qué mierda hablas, Jean?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rivaille?— Hizo una pausa para soltar una carcajada, por mi parte, sentí que me iba haciendo más y más pequeñito. Eren volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido, parecía levemente confundido, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jean volvió a reír y negar con la cabeza— ¡No! ¡Perdón! A Levi.

Una vez más miré con suplica a Jean, estaba muy asustado de lo que pudiera pasar, sobre todo de lastimar a Eren, quería que por lo menos supiera las razones que me llevaron a hacer esto. El castaño que no terminaba de entender la situación, sólo se dedicaba a pasar su mirada de mí a Jean y de Jean a mí, con su ceño bien fruncido y la evidente confusión en los verdes y bonitos ojos.

—Por favor, Jean— Ésta vez me animé a por fin hablar, aunque mi voz salió un poco quebrada ante tal petición— Basta, no lo hagas.

—Tú te callas— Dijo con voz seria Jean, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazadora— Si tu mamá esta viva es gracias a mí, ¿o lo olvidas?

Bajé la mirada, incapaz de darle la contraria porque después de todo él no estaba mintiendo, mi mamá seguía viva gracias a ese dinero que recibía por hacerle la broma a Eren y que desde luego, me sirvió para pagar las medicinas que mi mamá necesitaba con urgencia.

—¡Déjala tranquila!— Eren había dado un paso al frente, como si quisiera protegerme de algo. Me remordió aún más la consciencia— Esto es entre tú y yo, a ella no la metas.

—¡Já!— Se burló Kirstein con algo de ironía y puso los ojos en blanco— Te equivocas, Jaeger, tiene mucho que ver.

—¡Basta, Jean!— Volví a pedir, pero esta vez con más desesperación. Me acerqué a él y nuevamente junte mis manos a modo de suplica— ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!

—¿Rivaille, qué ocurre? ¿por qué tú..?

Pero Eren fue interrumpido por Jean, quien me volvió a empujar para luego palmear mi espalda y mirar al castaño antes de decir con una sonrisa de total victoria:

—¿Tú qué piensas de darle un oscar a Levi por su magnifica actuación?— Tironeó de una de mis mejillas y Eren sólo miró la escena con más confusión— Le quedó bastante bien el papel de Rivaille, ¿no crees, Eren?

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó el de ojos verdes, pero esta vez había cierta duda en su voz, como si no quisiera saber. Ya ni siquiera intenté apelar por el buen juicio de Jean, estaba hecho mierda de cualquier manera.

—De que Rivaille no es Rivaille, sino Levi y que además de todo, es un chico y no una chica.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron muy grande, estaba entre confundido y contrariado. El secreto había sido dicho por fin, miré con cierto temor a Eren pero él no estaba mirándome a mí, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, era como si apenas estuviera digiriendo lo que acababa de decir Jean; me sentía bastante preocupado, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento Eren levantara la mirada con furia y se viniera a golpes contra mí. Sabía que Jean y sus amigos estaban guardado silencio para después poder reírse de lo que Eren fuera a decir, en como fuera a reaccionar. No me había dado cuenta —hasta ahora— que incluso Farlan estaba grabando todo con una pequeña cámara.

Quise caminar hasta donde estaba él para arrancarle la cámara de las manos y romperla en pedacitos muy pequeños, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Eren fuera más humillado. Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de ir hacia allá, Eren habló.

—No— Volteé a verlo, él negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras que con la mirada me suplicaba que lo negara— No es un chico... porque... Rivaille es pequeña y delicada, le gusta tener todo muy limpio... no me mentiría con algo así, ¿verdad, Rivaille?

Ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos, de inmediato bajé la mirada deseando que todo fuera tal y como él quería que fuera, que yo fuera una chica y pudiera estar con él. Nunca pensé que romperle el corazón a alguien doliera hasta tal punto que el mío también estuviera rompiéndose, poco a poco, cachito a cachito. De un momento a otro se sentía como si el corazón de Eren y el mío fueran uno sólo; no sólo sentía mi dolor, sino que también sufría por el dolor y la angustia de Eren.

Estar enamorado era una mierda.

—Eren, escucha...— Comencé, mientras poco a poco intentaba acercarme a él, pero por cada paso que daba para acercarme, el retrocedía otro dos.

—¡¿Verdad, Rivaille?!— Juntó las cejas en un gesto de total preocupación, su mirada me rogaba que le dijera lo que él quería escuchar— Dime que Jean está mintiendo.

—No estoy mintiendo— Intervinó Jean— Compruébalo por ti mismo, Jaeger.

De un movimiento rápido y sin que yo lo pudiera evitar, Jean me quitó la aguada camiseta con ayuda de Farlan, revelando con esto mi pecho plano y la evidente carencia de cenos en él. Esta vez Eren me miró horrorizado, con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, aunque traté de cubrirme, a éstas alturas ya era inútil, como había dicho Jean, el daño estaba hecho. De inmediato las carcajadas por parte de Jean y sus amiguitos no tardaron en aparecer, burlándose y disfrutando del dolor ajeno.

—¡Saluda a la cámara, galán!

Esta vez fue Farlan quien se acercó con la cámara hasta donde estaba Eren, para grabar más de cerca el rostro de Eren deformado por la confusión, la tristeza y la decepción. Pero el castaño no apartó en ningún instante la mirada de mí, era como si una parte de él aún no creyera lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; sus ojitos parecían preguntarme en silencio "¿por qué?", haciendo que me hundiera más y más en mi propia miseria. No entiendo como fue que por esos segundos yo fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada, de dónde saqué el valor para hacer algo de lo que ya no tenía derecho.

En ese momento sentí que algo se había destrozado entre nosotros por completo y que ya no tenía solución alguna. Lo vi en los ojos de Eren, me lo dijeron las carcajadas llenas de saña de Jean y la bola de estúpidos de sus amiguitos; algo se había perdido para siempre y yo ya ni tenía el derecho de abogar para recuperarlo, sencillamente... ese era el fin de los buenos tiempos que llegué a tener con Eren.

—Con esto estamos a mano, Jaeger— Dijo de pronto Jean, sus amigos ya se estaban saliendo de la enfermería, luego palmeó mi espalda desnuda y empeorando aún más las cosas, dijo:— Ahora sí, ya puedes comerte a blanquita.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo eco en toda la enfermería, la puerta hizo un rechino molesto cuando fue cerrada y Eren torció los labios y bajó la mirada. Me apresuré en colocarme la camiseta e hice algo totalmente estúpido: me acerqué a Eren y posé mi mano sobre su lloroso rostro —sí, él ahora estaba llorando—, mi corazón dolió con fuerza cuando mi piel sintió el contacto de las calientes y saladas lágrimas. Si él estaba destrozado, yo, quien debía cargar con él dolor de los dos, con la culpa y su odio, estaba peor que destrozado.

—Eren...

Lo llamé con voz suave, aunque temblorosa pero tan pronto como pronuncié su nombre, él apartó mi mano de su rostro con brusquedad, dándome un fuerte manotazo que resonó como un eco hueco en las paredes de azulejo enfermamente blanco. Caminó con paso furioso, dándome un leve empujón en el proceso para poder abrirse paso; intente detenerlo —pésima idea— agarrándolo del brazo, quería que mediera la oportunidad de explicarle como habían pasado las cosas.

—Eren, pu... puedo explicarte lo que...

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea!— Volvió a soltarse de mí con un movimiento brusco, esta vez no reparó en ser bruto, pues incluso me dio un empujón que hizo que diera algunos traspiés hacía atrás; lejos de él, estaba alejándome de él— No hay nada que puedas explicar, déjame tranquilo.

Me dedicó una última mirada llena de desprecio antes de salir de la enfermería azotando la puerta y haciendo que el sonido de ésta golpeando contra el filo de la entrada me hiciera dar un diminuto respingo. Me quedé como cinco segundos viendo hacía la nada, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, me estaba lacerando este dolor de saber que lo había perdido, lo necesitaba tanto que apenas dejo la enfermería y a mí ya me estaba doliendo su ausencia. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora que él no quería saber nada de mí? Tenía una apremiante necesidad de correr tras de él para decirle que no fue mentira cuando le dije que lo amaba, no fue mentira cuando le dije que realmente me preocupaba por él.

El nudo en mi garganta se apretó aún más haciéndome probar el sabor amargo del dolor combinado con la culpa que sentía, pronto las lágrimas fueron difíciles de contener y cayeron sin esfuerzo alguno, rodando por mi rostro y quemándome con su paso. Abracé mi estómago mientras que seguía de rodillas en el piso, viendo como las gruesas lágrimas caían al suelo, una tras otra, tras otra; era tanto el sentimiento que sentía atorado de forma molesta en mi garganta, que incluso ya comenzaba a jadear por algo de aire y a gimotear como becerro atropellado.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y enseguida se escucharon las alegres voces de Armin y Annie, junto con el sonido de las bolsas de plástico con las golosinas que seguramente habían comprado, tal y como si lo prometieron a Eren. No acallé mi llanto, de hecho, lloré con más fuerza para mostrarles lo patético que era, ambos se detuvieron frente a mí, yo no podía verles la cara porque seguía con la mirada fija en el pequeño charco de lágrimas que se había formado.

—¿Rivaille?— Annie se puso en cuclillas a lado de mí y me acarició la espalda, sonaba un poco preocupada— ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué lloras? ¿dónde está Eren?

Mi llanto se intensificó ante la mención de él, Armin estaba callado y yo sabía perfectamente que era porque él ya sabía de sobra que Eren ya estaba enterado de mi verdadera identidad.

—¿Rivaille, qué pasa?— Insistió la rubia.

—¡Lo amo, maldita sea!— Abracé con más fuerza mi estómago, enterrando mis dedos lo más que podía en ese lugar, por encima de la tela— ¡Lo amo! ¡y me duele porque él está sufriendo!

Grité a todo pulmón, entre lágrimas, mocos y jadeos. Annie y Armin se quedaron en silencio, viendo como mis lágrimas caían y el dolor se desbordaba de mi pecho.

* * *

 **「** **Eren** **」**

Conforme me seguía alejando más y más de la enfermería, mis pasos se hicieron lentos e incluso difíciles de dar, aún escurrían lágrimas de mis ojos y parecía que estaba caminando más por instinto que porque realmente estuviera consciente, todo dentro de mi cabeza daba vueltas como un maldito carrusel que no deja de girar y girar. Me sentía enojado, triste, humillado pero sobre todo traicionado.

De repente, todos los recuerdos felices que tenía con Rivaille se fueron deformando, dejaron de tener sentido... ¿he dicho Rivaille? Ya ni siquiera sé quién era la persona que se hacía llamar Rivaille y tampoco quería entenderlo. Sólo quería borrar todos esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, quería hacerme pequeñito hasta desaparecer, hasta que nadie más se acordara de mí, hasta que el recuerdo del engaño llamado Rivaille se fuera borrando para siempre. La escuela estaba vacía, lo sabía porque de seguro todos estaban en el gimnasio viendo ese aburrido partido de básquetbol, caminé con pasos lentos por esos enormes y solitarios pasillos, lo peor de todo es que en cada rincón parecía esconderse algún recuerdo doloroso. No supe cómo pero al final terminé llegando al final del corredor, justo donde había un enorme ventanal y macetas con plantas muy verdes pegadas a él, perfectamente acomodadas en hilera en suelo. Me recargué contra la pared y me fui resbalando poco a poco, hasta que mi trasero chocó con el frío piso.

Por algunos miseros segundos me quedé mirando hacia la nada realmente, frente a mí estaban las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja pero sabía perfectamente que, por lo menos hoy, nadie iba a subir por ellas. Por lo que me permití llorar con ganas, era un alivio saber que en días así la escuela se vaciaba por completo, no quería humillarme más dejando que la gente me viera llorar, bastante tenía con los cinco minutos de diversión que le había dado al bastardo de Jean y compañía. De alguna forma, saber que después de mucho tiempo volvía a llorar, se me hizo cómico y de la nada, mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las dolorosas carcajadas que salían de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Nuevamente se habían burlado de mí, nuevamente fui el bufón de alguien. Justo cuando comenzaba a confiar en alguien... justo cuando volvía a abrir mi corazón sin medios y de forma sincera, me pasaba esto. El corazón lo sentía pulverizado, la moral la tenía a nada de rozar con el núcleo de la tierra y me sentía tan estúpido que incluso yo mismo me causaba gracia.

Apestaba tanto enamorarse.

Entonces, ¿todo lo que me dijo habían sido mentiras? ¿acaso no le remordía hacerme pasar como un idiota? ¿no le importaba? ¿le causaba placer también? ¿qué ganaba con hacerme mierda? ¿todo este tiempo se había estado burlando de mí? Pensar en las posibles respuestas a mis interrogantes me dolía y hacía que algo dentro de mi ardiera y se convirtiera en venenosa lava ardiente que subía por mi pecho. Tal vez debería regresar allá y molerlo a golpes, hasta que no quedara nada más de él... sin embargo, esa idea pronto se esfumo cuando recordé todas esas sonrisas cálidas que de vez en cuando me daba y entonces, todos esos deseos agresivos de querer matarlo se iban a la chingada. No podía imaginarme a mí mismo lastimándolo, porque nuevamente caía en el error de pensar que a la persona que lastimaría sería a Rivaille. Alguien que jamás existió.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y tironeé de mis propios cabellos con algo de desesperación, tenía que sacarme de la cabeza a Rivaille, tenía que entender que ella nunca existió y que todo había sido parte de un gran engaño. No podía ser tan cabeza hueca como para no entenderlo.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados haciendo eco en el pasillo y bastante alarmado, alcé la mirada e intenté limpiar mis lágrimas, sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de quienes se trataba sólo pude hacer una expresión de total dolor, mientras me hacía un ovillo en aquel rincón.

—¡Eren!— Armin de inmediato se arrodilló frente a mí, en su mirada azul había una gran preocupación— ¿Qué pasó, Eren? ¡Eren!

Le miré por algunos segundos, intentando contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, fruncí los labios y no pude más, nuevamente más llanto combinado con mocos escurría por mi cara. Annie también se arrodilló a un lado de mí y me abrazó, ella también estaba tan preocupada como Armin; me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas, mientras sentía como las manos de Armin acariciaban gentilmente mi cabeza, este par de rubios eran los únicos y verdaderos amigos que siempre he tenido.

—Eren, vimos a Rivaille y...— De inmediato negué cuando Annie pronunció aquel nombre, me aferré aún más a ella y mi llanto sólo empeoró— Armin... ¿tú entiendes lo que esta pasando?

Escuché que le preguntaba a su rubio novio, con la voz llena de preocupación, pero éste sólo se mantuvo en silencio y a cambio, también se abrazó a mí, intentando con ese gesto decirme que todo estaba bien, que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

—¡Lo odio, maldita sea!— Dije entre dientes, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos me escucharan— ¡Lo odio! ¡y me duele tanto odiarlo así!

Jadeé en búsqueda de aire, me dolía tanto decir esas palabras y ni siquiera entendía porque, se supone que cuando odias a alguien no duele, simplemente enoja. Pero aquí estaba yo, en la segunda vez que en mi vida Annie y Armin me veían llorando _por una chica._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización, quiero agradecer a las personas que me leen y se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews, eso de verdad me motiva a seguir con esto. En fin, nos andamos leyendo próximamente._

All the love.


	11. Por un amigo

**Por un amigo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por todo el aire que hay en tus pulmones, por toda la alegría que esta por venir, por todas las cosas que te hacen sentir vivo... sólo deja que el dolor te recuerde que tú corazón puede sanar._

 _Hate to see your heart break, Paramore_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Annie]**

El corazón se me encogía dentro de mi pecho al presenciar que una vez más el corazón de Eren había sido roto en diminutos pedacitos, me sentía bastante enojada, había mucho enojo en mi interior que seguía bullendo como rabia caliente. Tenía deseos de ahorcar al idiota ese del tal Levi quien resuelto siendo un chico, tenía ganas de aplastar las bolas de Jean hasta que no quedara nada más que un charco de sangre y sobre todo, quería cortar a Mikasa en cachitos tan pequeños que nadie supiera que se trataba de ella. Nuevamente ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella provocó la confusión y sembró el odio en el corazón de Jean y este último, no tuvo más opción que descargar todo ese odio en Eren, quien también era una víctima más en todo esto.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir y buscar a Jean, a Levi... y a todos los que estuvieron involucrados en esto para molerlos a golpes, hacerlos besar el suelo y ahogarlos en su propio charco de sangre, pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme de rodillas, viendo como otra vez Eren se desmoronaba poco a poco y como Armin volvía a recoger las piezas de un corazón que recientemente había sido reparado. Odiaba esto, ver a mi mejor amigo así... lo adoraba tanto que dolía, Eren siempre me había defendido de los abusivos y no sólo a mí, también a Armin, era él quien daba la cara por nosotros y el primero en aceptarnos, fue él quien hacía tanto por nosotros, pero... ¿y yo? Yo otra vez no había podido hacer nada, nuevamente no pude evitar que lo lastimaran, lo único que pude hacer aquella vez y ahora, es verlo sufrir y preguntarme "¿por qué?, ¿por qué Eren tenía que seguir pagando por los errores de Mikasa?, ¿por qué la persona que alguna vez se dijo mejor amigo de Eren, insistía en culparlo a él y arrastrarlo a la mierda miserable en donde él estaba ahora?, ¿por qué Mikasa no se aparecía de una buena vez y aclaraba todo este embrollo, como me lo había prometido cuando se fue?, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, entre más doloroso se hacía el llanto de Eren... entre más lo pensaba, me llenaba más de rabia; una vez más había fracasado en mi cometido de proteger a una de las personas que más me importaban en este mundo.

—Quiero ir a casa— Murmuró el castaño, parecía que no había más lágrimas que pudiera derramar, pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados que incluso dolía verlos— Llevénme a casa.

Pidió con la voz rota, aferrándose a Armin como si su vida dependiera de aquello, como lo supuse, por más que él quería volver a llorar ya no habían más lágrimas que dar. Me coloqué de pie con algo de esfuerzo y enseguida ayude a mi novio a levantar a un tembloroso Eren, él había querido tanto a Rivaille que sólo se podía comparar a cuando Mikasa se vio en la necesidad de romperle el corazón. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, Eren estaba ausente, daba más la impresión de ser un zombie andante guiado por impulsos cerebrales que una persona con vida; había tardado tanto en superar lo de Mikasa y aquí íbamos nuevamente... incluso me temía que está vez fuera peor y que él ya no pudiera sobreponerse, me aterraba el hecho de pensar que quizá, está vez, ya no pudiera levantarse. Asustaba mucho pensar en eso.

De igual forma, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a donde vivía, pero a unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su casa nos pidió que lo dejáramos ir solo. A mí me preocupaba mucho dejarlo ir así, temía mucho porque hiciera una locura o que algo le pasara, pero Armin no me dejo protestar, después de todo, él era el más sensato de los tres.

—¿Estás bien dejándolo irse así?

Pregunté con preocupada voz, mientras veía la figura encorvada de Eren alejarse más y más.

—Sí— Respondió con voz ausente mi novio, volteé el rostro para verlo y él también tenía la mirada clavada en la figura de Eren que se hacía cada vez más pequeñita conforme avanzaba; frunció los labios y apretó la correa de su mochila entre sus puños— Él necesita espacio... fue un shock muy fuerte para él y debe de estar asimilándolo aún, por eso... debemos ser compresivos con él.

Asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza, volví a llevar la mirada por el lugar en donde se había ido Eren pero él ya había desaparecido, sin embargo los sollozos de mi rubio novio me hicieron volver a posar la mirada en él. Tenía la mirada gacha y apretaba con fuerza los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y... pronto las espesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una.

—Me siento mal.

Confesó con la voz rota y dejó escapar varios hipidos en el proceso. Lo comprendía, claro que lo hacía, yo también me sentía de la misma forma.

—También yo— Admití en voz muy bajita, en momentos como este debía ser fuerte por ambos, no podía dejarme caer porque siempre había sido de esa forma.

—¡No!— Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, su rubio y largo cabello también se meció con ese gesto— Es diferente...

—Te noté raro alrededor de Eren— Suspiré de forma exagerada y enarqué una ceja— Me dio esa impresión de que tú ya sabías lo que estaba pasando, mucho antes de que Eren nos lo contara.

—Es cierto...— La suave brisa meció algunos de sus mechones, mientras que su labio inferior temblaba de la impotencia.

Abrí muy grande los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, también me quedé impactada y había una parte de mí que quería creer que había escuchado mal.

—¿Eh?

—¡Yo sabía que Levi no era una chica y callé todo este tiempo!

Levantó la voz, luciendo bastante alterado y yo sólo pude mirarlo incrédula, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Él seguía sollozando y derramando lágrimas mientras que mi ira seguía y seguía subiendo por mi cabeza como lava hirviendo para nublar el poco juicio razonable que ya de por sí me quedaba; no supe exactamente cómo, o en qué momento sucedió... pero todo lo que se escuchó por la solitaria calle fue un golpe sordo que hizo eco en todos los rincones y espantó a las palomas que estaban cerca. Le había volteado el rostro de una cachetada a Armin, yo aún tenía esa expresión en mi rostro que gritaba lo que sentía en mis adentros, una mezcla de confusión y enojo, él sólo me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar e incluso el llanto se detuvo.

Cuando por fin pude caer en la cuenta de lo que yo misma acababa de hacer y de lo que el mismo Armin acababa de confesarme, fruncí el ceño y apreté con fuerza la correa de mi mochila y pronto las palabras salieron disparadas de mis labios.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!— Armin se llevó la mano a su mejilla roja y no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada— ¡¿Lo sabías y no dijiste ni una mierda?! ¿qué... qué esto?

Fruncí los labios y me di media vuelta cruzándome de brazos, simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza que Armin se hubiera callado algo que terminó lastimando a Eren así de mucho, él pudo haber evitado todo esto y sin embargo, ¿se lo calló? Me estaba jodiendo.

—¡No tuve opción!— Escuché como rápidamente se excusaba con desesperación— ¡Yo de verdad, de verdad quería contarle a Eren! Pero... Jean... y luego Levi me pidió que le guardara el secreto y...

Escuchar el nombre de esos dos en la misma oración hizo que la sangre me hirviera y me terminara por quemar los sesos, simplemente no podía creer lo que Armin me estaba diciendo, me volteé para encararlo y de ser necesario para volver a abofetearlo.

—¡Ese maricón de Jean no es tu amigo! ¡mucho menos el travestí de Levi!— Hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y luego agregué:— ¡Se supone que Eren es tu amigo! ¡era a él a quien debías proteger y no a esas escorias!

Armin asintió con una mueca de completo dolor en los labios y más gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su bonito rostro, de pronto me sentí mal por gritarle... sabía perfectamente que si Armin era un traidor, yo me convertiría también en una para protegerlo, incluso por encima de Eren y eso dolía, a pesar de lo mal que hiciera Armin yo lo amaba con todo mi ser y sabía con mucho dolor que si me ponían a elegir entre Eren o Armin, mi elección sería el rubio, sin importar el qué y por eso me dolía, no quería traicionar a la persona que más me había apoyado y ayudado en los momentos difíciles.

—Tienes razón, supongo que al final sólo quise protegerme a mí mismo— Agachó la mirada, había tanto arrepentimiento en ella que el enojo que yo estaba sintiendo poco apoco se fue esfumando— Pero es que tuve tanto miedo cuando Jean amenazó con hacerle algo a mi abuelo que yo...

—¿Qué?— Interrumpí a Armin en medio de su oración, enseguida él abrió muy grande los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera que esto se supiera— ¿Ese maldito se atrevió a amenazarte con eso?

—Uhm, sí... si le decía a Eren que Levi era un chico, él le haría algo a mi abuelo— Desvió la mirada y apretó los labios— Los escuché por accidente una vez que estaban hablando de eso, se lo quería decir a Eren pero... Jean me obligó a base del chantaje a no decir nada, perdona Annie.

—N-no... perdóname a mí por haberme alterado tanto sin haber escuchado toda la versión de la historia— Ahora era yo quien bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada de mi comportamiento, la culpa se alojo en todo mi pecho— Y también... por haberte golpeado.

—Es comprensible, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Se acercó a mí y me dedicó una sonrisa amable, antes de tomar mi mano y entrelazarla con la suya deforma cariñosa y como una prueba más de que no estaba molesto conmigo. Pronto toda la vergüenza que había estado sintiendo conmigo misma mutó en algo mucho más desagradable y se proyectó directamente en esa estúpida yegua de feria. No sólo se había metido con Eren, sino que también tuvo el atrevimiento de meterse con Armin y su familia, la lista seguía creciendo y mis motivos para hacerlo papilla comenzaban a tener más peso y más fundamento; inconscientemente, apreté con mucha fuerza la mano de mi amado rubio por toda la furia que sentía acumularse por todo mi cuerpo, no presté atención a los quejidos de dolor de Armin... seguía demasiado metida en mis propios pensamientos sádicos de las mil formas en como podría matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, igual que al maldito enano ese.

Después de todo, el maricón de Jean no resultó ser tan maricón... no le temía en absoluto al diablo.

—Oh... pero esto no se va a quedar así, definitivamente va a conocer lo que es tenerle miedo al demonio.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Armin y cuando él soltó un alarido de dolor, fue que regresé en mí y rápidamente le solté la mano, un tanto alarmada por haberlo lastimado por segunda vez en el día.

—Lo siento.

—Ah... Annie— Murmuró con una sonrisita un tanto forzada, mientras abría y cerraba su mano para desentumirla— Definitivamente no tienes remedio.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo en la escuela ya sabían lo que había sucedido entre Eren y el tal Levi, no había nadie que no supiera lo que Jean había dicho. Había personas que, desde luego eran neutrales y no les interesaba en lo absoluto pero había otras que desde luego estaban a favor y decían cosas como "se lo merecía", "por creído" y en su mayoría eran hombres que sólo le tenían envidia por tener tantas a tantas chicas detrás suyo, y la otra mayoría eran chicas ardidas que alguna vez fueron novias de Eren. Y claro que también había gente apoyando a Eren y que lo defendían a capa y espada. Yo me sentía bastante molesta porque no podía hacer que la demás gente que se alegraba de esto se callara, tenía unas ganas locas de ir y cerrarles la boca a puñetazos de ser necesario, pero era porque Armin no quería que me metiera en problemas que no hacía nada más que seguir con mi camino hasta mi casillero; daba gracias a Dios que Eren decidiera quedarse en su casa, odiaría pensar en lo mucho que esto repercutiría en su autoestimas ya de por sí lastimada.

Pero definitivamente toda mi cordura y buena disposición se fue al caño cuando vi a Jean y a la bola de sus amigos riendo y bromeando como si nada, como si la tarde anterior no le hubieran hecho la peor cochinada a mi mejor amigo. Caminé a pasos apresurados hasta él, sintiendo como la sangre me hervía dentro de mis venas y la adrenalina se acumulaba por todo mi cuerpo, siendo más especifica, en los brazos y en mis puños que ya tenía muy cerrados, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

En menos de lo que pensé ya estaba frente a esa basura, Armin se había quedado atrás, intentando alcanzarme y rogándome una y otra vez que no hiciera nada imprudente, pero a estas alturas, ya poco me importaba si lo que hacía era prudente o no, Jean me miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego me sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el enojo dentro de mi pecho se incrementara a niveles insospechados.

—¡Hey, An...

Pero ni siquiera lo deje terminar cuando mi puño ya había impactado contra su rostro, fue tanta la fuerza que apliqué que terminé haciendo que Jean diera algunos traspiés; enseguida todos los que estaban cuchicheando acerca de lo de Eren, callaron en enseguida y se enfocaron en lo que acababa de suceder, pero no... eso no era todo lo que le haría a ese malnacido, aún me quedaban muchísimas fuerzas en mis dos manos y le haría pagar con intereses lo que le había hecho a Eren e incluso a Armin. Sin pensármelo mucho, pronto me abalancé en contra de Jean, haciendo que este cayera al suelo conmigo encima de él, estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo cuando Farlan intervino tomando con fuerza mi muñeca, pero yo siempre he sido más fuerte que toda esta bola de debiluchos cobardes, por lo que soltarme de su agarre y propinarle un buen golpe en la nariz a él también, me resulto pan comido. Abajo de mí, Jean me veía entre horrorizado y enojado, pero no me inmute ni un poco, fruncí el ceño mostrando todo el enojo que aún sentía y antes de volverlo a golpear, dije:

—Te metiste con las personas equivocadas— Apreté el cuello de su camiseta, haciendo que este comenzara a forcejear conmigo, con lo cual sólo obtuvo que le soltara otro puñetazo que esta vez sí le saco sangre de la nariz— ¡No eres tan valiente si no tienes al marica trasveti de tu amigo! ¡¿verdad?!

Iba a soltarle un nuevo golpe pero esta vez Armin intervino, abrazando mi cintura e intentando con todas las fuerzas de su menudo cuerpo el contenerme para que esto no terminara en una desgracia.

—¡Annie! ¡déjalo! ¡no vale la pena! ¡Annie!

Como pudo —quién sabe de dónde sacó tanta fuerza— hizo que me pusiera de pie, alejándome de Jean y que ahora sus amiguitos le hicieran de escudo a ese cerdo. Poco apoco me fue arrastrando lejos de ahí, entre gemidos que salían de sus labios por el esfuerzo y suplicas de que no cometiera una locura.

—¡Te salvas de que te arranque las bolas porque estamos en la escuela!— Dije con un tono de voz muy fuerte y amenazador, en el proceso forcejeaba con Armin porque me soltara.

—¡Ya, Annie! ¡Por favor!— Volvió a pedir el rubio mientras que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarme de ahí.

—¡Y por consideración a Armin!— Logre zafar uno de mis brazos de la prisión de los brazos de Armin y señalé a Jean con mi dedo acusador— ¡Así que cuidadito, porque te haré estiércol de caballo si te agarro solo!

—¡Maldita loca!

Gritó de pronto, sabiendo que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y del grupito de retrasados que estaban felices con lo que le había sucedido a Eren, toda la escuela había permanecido en silencio, sólo observando la escena, sin tratar de detenerme o de apoyarme, sólo siendo testigos mudos que seguramente hablarían más tarde de esto. Armin me arrastró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta la enfermería, ni cuenta me había dado que los nudillos de mi mano derecha estaban sangrando. Me sentó en una de las camillas y me sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que en otro arranque de ira fuera a terminar lo que ya había comenzado, su respiración era errática y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que debió hacer para intentar amansar mi enojo.

Tomó mi mano derecha entre sus manos y suspiró con resignación, luego caminó hasta donde estaba el botiquín de primero auxilios y regreso con él, cogió un banco de madera que estaba en alguna esquina y se sentó en él frente a mí.

—Annie, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas.

Me regañó mientras sacaba el alcohol, unos algodones, gasas y vendas, chasquee la lengua e intenté controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo ocasionado por la exaltación y la rabia que parecía no querer desaparecer.

—¡Pero..! ¡¿qué querías que hiciera, si..? ¡auch!— Me quejé cuando paso un algodón mojado con alcohol sobre mis nudillos lastimados, con la intensión de desinfectar la herida— ¿Si ese desgraciado estaba ahí cómo si nada?

Suspiró por segunda vez y continuó limpiando la herida.

—Te pueden suspender— Habló con voz serena y comprensiva, mientras colocaba la gasa sobre mis nudillos y luego comenzaba a envolver mi mano con la venda— Además, imagina si Jean decide vengarse e intenta hacerte algo.

Detuvo lo que hacía en ese momento y me miró con los ojos llenos de autentica preocupación; sabía que Armin no se equivocaba en cuanto a que Jean tal vez quisiera vengarse, pero yo no le tenía miedo, era él quien debía sentir miedo por tenerme a mí como enemiga. Si me lo proponía, podía ser incluso más cruel que él, eso no había sido nada en comparación con lo que yo era capaz de hacer. Arrugue la nariz y encogí los hombros.

—No le tengo miedo— Armin hizo una mueca cuando me escuchó decir eso y apretó con más fuerza la venda alrededor de mi mano— ¡Ay! ¡oye!

Proteste ante las atenciones poco amables que me estaba dando mi novio, éste soltó mi mano para luego cruzarse de brazos y verme con una mirada de completa desaprobación.

—¿Y qué si se venga de ti a través de mí?— Arrugó la nariz y luego sus facciones compungidas se suavizaron poco a poco— ¿O si lo hace a través de Eren? Jean es un cobarde por naturaleza, nunca te haría frente a ti directamente.

—Tienes razón.

Suspiré con desgano, entendiendo las verdaderas razones del por qué Armin se angustiaba demasiado. Pero estaba tan enfadada... quería que Jean comprendiera que Eren nunca estaría sólo y que yo siempre sacaría las garras y los colmillos por él, tal y cómo lo haría una leona con su cachorro y no sólo dejárselo claro a él, sino también a las demás personas que pensaran en meterse con él por este asunto. Armin besó mis labios, en un beso corto y suave, luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dedicó una sonrisa amplia, mostrando la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

—Pero gracias por lo que haces por Eren y por mí— Murmuró con voz suave y melosa, haciendo que en el proceso yo me sonrojara— Ahora Jean se lo pensara dos veces antes de intentar hacernos algo de nuevo. Estoy orgulloso de mi chica.

Volvió a sonreír y ante la vergüenza que se acumuló en mi rostro, sólo pude desviar la mirada y balbucear cosas sin sentido, ganándome la risa armoniosa de Armin y otro beso en mis labios. Él siempre era suave conmigo, aunque aveces yo fuera ruda con él, lo amaba tanto y todo esto fue gracias a Eren.

—Armin— Lo llamé con voz suave y agaché la mirada un tanto apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir— Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué?— Parpadeó con confusión al principio, pero luego soltó una carcajada que retumbo en mis oídos— ¡Ay, Annie! En serio que no tienes remedio.

Miré como Armin reía con algo de vergüenza y de pronto, un pinchanzo de culpa me atacó, recordándome que Armin no había sido el único que había guardado un secreto importante, que afectaría directamente a Eren... porque yo también he estado guardando un secreto que de haberlo dicho cuando debía, nada de esto estaría pasando. Maldita Mikasa, todo esto era su culpa, se las había ingeniado para embarrarme en lo que sucedió hace dos años, y ahora que sucedió todo esto, había estado tan enojada que no me di cuenta de que ella no tenía toda la culpa, porque al final también era culpa mía.

* * *

All the love. 🐉🌹


	12. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

 **[Eren]**

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana a través de las cortinas y me dieron de lleno en el rostro, pronto la molestia hizo que me cubriera la cara con las sábanas color menta, pero ya no sirvió de nada porque el sueño terminó huyendo de mi cuerpo y enseguida mis ojos se fueron abriendo perezosamente. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cerebro cuando intente incorporarme sobre la cama, haciendo que nuevamente cayera de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, los ojos me pesaban y ardían, incluso podía decir que estaban hinchados.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y enojos que no hacían otra cosa que auyentar mis fervientes ganas de dormir y olvidarme de todo, fue hasta la cinco de la mañana que había logrado pegar el ojo y eso con mucho esfuerzo y "música relajante". Me tallé los ojos y poco a poco mi visión borrosa empezo a distinguir formas decentes, de cualquier manera me urgía comprarme gafas pero siempre había estado reacio a comprarlas porque arruinarían mi estilo de chico "cool" y usar lentes de contacto no estaba en discusión. Me levante a duras penas de mi suave lecho y me senté en la orilla de la cama, talle mi rostro con ambas manos y luego las pase por mi cabello que ya empezaba a crecer del fleco sobre todo; luego llevé mi cansada mirada al reloj sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de mi cama, decía que eran las nueve y media de la mañana, no había alcanzado a llegar a la primer hora de clase y de hecho, no me apetecía llegar a las demás clases, estaba molido fisica y mentalmente.

Cuando terminé de lavarme la cara, baje al primer piso de mi casa arrastrando los pies y sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza iba a terminar por hacerme polvo. Mike ya se había ido al trabajo y Erwin estaba tomando el desayuno con algo de prisa, también se le estaba haciendo tarde para partir a su trabajo. Tomé asiento a su lado derecho y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja, tenía la garganta seca.

—¿No piensas ir a la escuela, vago?

Pregunto con catanrina voz que sólo podía significar una cosa: sexo mañanero. Me dieron escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo y preferí borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, ni Erwin ni Mike decían nada cuando faltaba a la escuela —muy de vez en cuando— y a veces yo sentía que andaba necesitando con desesperación que me gritaran por una sola vez en sus vidas, odiaba admitirlo pero yo sí era eso que se conocía como "niño mimado", podía hacer y deshacer a mi antojo y ninguno de los dos diría nada. Cuando era pequeño, solía ser muy travieso e inquieto pero nunca me llegaron a regañar, mucho menos pegarme como incentivo por mi pésima conducta; en contadas y raras ocasiones, cuando por fin Erwin perdía la paciencia lo único que hacía era contar hasta diez y en entonces me sentaba en su regazo y me hablaba con toda la paciencia del mundo de porque no debía hacer cosas malas, o de las consecuencias que podrían traerme.

Pero justo ahora deseaba tanto volver a ser un niño que corría llorando a los brazos de Erwin porque había raspado mis rodillas y no un casi hombre que estaba conteniendo las ganas por echarse a llorar sobre su hombro porque una chica, que resultó siendo un chico había roto su corazón. Qué patetico era.

Al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, el nudo en mi garganta volvió a aparecer y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, justo en un mal momento, cuando Erwin había levantado la mirada de su celular para posarla en mí. Trató de ocultarlo, pero se notaba a kilómetros que le angustiaba ver mi desastrosa apariencia y las marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, mamá gallina siempre será mamá gallina aunque su bebé este a punto de cumplir dieciocho años.

—¿Estás bien, Eren?— Bajó el tenedor con la fresa incrustada que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

De inmediato me limpie las casi imperceptibles lágrimas que amenzaban con salir con fuerza y sorbí los mocos, luego baje la cabeza incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras me preparaba para mentirle descardamente.

—Creo que he cogido un resfriado, es todo.

Encogí los hombros y me coloque de pie, en busqueda del cereal y la leche, mi estómago estaba rugiendome con fuerza, recordándome que ayer no quise comer ni cenar. Serví el cereal en un plato hondo y luego vertí la leche, Erwin se acercó y tocó mi frente, después una de mis mejillas.

—No tienes fiebre— Declaró al tiempo que apartaba la mano de mi rostro, luego agregó:— Pero será mejor que no vayas a la escuela, últimamente los resfriados son cosa seria. Si te sigues sintiendo mal para cuando regrese, le diremos a Mike que te lleve al médico, ¿sí?

—Ugh, odio los doctores.

Arrugué la nariz e hice una mueca de disgusto, que más bien parecía un puchero demasiado infantil, el rubio solamente rió y tiró con suavidad una de mis mejillas, cogió su elegante abrigo negro colgado sobre el perchero de madera y antes de irse, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Y come algo decente, ayer no quisiste comer nada— Asentí con un gesto solemne y sólo de esa forma pudo quedarse un poco más tranquilo— Nos vemos al rato.

—Sí, ve con cuidado.

Asintió pareciendo aún levemente preocupado por mi deplorable apariencia, cerró detrás de sí la puerta y en cuanto el motor de su coche se puso en marcha, me senté de golpe en la silla de madera, pronto una gruesa y dolorosa lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho. El labio inferior me tembló y la nariz comenzó a picarme, pero esta vez no deje que ni una sola lágrima más volviera a caer. Basta, era suficiente de ser tan patético y era suficiente de dejar que la gente me lastimara, estaba harto.

Aunque me repetí una y mil veces que siempre terminaba por levantarme, que era yo quien le pateaba el trasero a la vida y no al revés, el dolor de sentirme traicionado y engañado no se iba, probablemente tardaría mucho antes de que se fuera y esa herida cerrara. Lo peor de todo es que seguía enamorado de Rivaille pero ella nunca había existido, ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿cómo es que seguía enamorado de algo que nunca fue real? ¿cómo se supone que caminaría con la cara bien en alto frente al ver al tal Levi, si incluso lo había besado? ¡Lo besé! ¡dos jodidas veces! Ah, mierda... ojalá que la tierra me tragara y no me escupiera en ningún lugar, simplemente que me tragara y pudiera desaparecer.

Regresé a mi habitación y me tiré como peso muerto sobre mi cama, luego me enrolle a la perfección entre mis mantas, sintiendo como si el peso de un elefante cayera sobre mi cuerpo y oprimiera mi pecho y se llevara mi respiración. La cabeza volvió a zumbarme con dolor y un estornudo escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser.

Estaba bien si sólo enfermaba, mis ganas de no ir a la escuela eran equivalentes al hambre permanente de Sasha.

 **Levi**

Caminé a toda prisa por los solitarios pasillos de la preparatoria, iba a llegar cinco minutos tarde a la segunda clase y ni siquiera había llegado a la primer hora. El profesor de álgebra ya estaba apuntando cosas en el pizarrón y en cuanto asomé la cabeza al aula, todos voltearon a verme; algunos con desinterés, otros con cierto enojo y resentimiento, y estaba ese pequeño y selecto grupo de gente que me sonreía con amabilidad y parecía felicitarme con la mirada, ¡a mí!, que siempre me habían ignorado por completo.

En cambio Hanji sólo me miraba con compresión y entonces las piezas encajaron a la perfección, seguramente ya media escuela sabía lo que había sucedido entre Eren y yo. Entre con la cabeza bien en alto, fingiendo que no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba por la mente de muchos, pero dentro de mí estaba muy preocupado por Eren. Seguramente era un infierno por completo para él, lamentablemente yo tenía que cargar con la culpa de haber sido su verdugo. Caminé en silencio y a prisa entre las bancas, hasta que llegué a donde estaba Hanji y tomé asiento en el único lugar que estaba desocupado.

Sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibido para el profesor que me miraba con ojos de desaprobación, debajo de sus redondas gafas.

—Llega tarde, Ackerman— Sentenció con aquella gruesa e irritante voz— Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Pasé toda la hora sin poner atención, en lo único que podía pensar era en que le diría a Eren cuando lo viera, como debía actuar. Todo lo que había en mi cabeza era la forma correcta de hacerle entender que nunca quise lastimarlo, que si estuviera en mis manos borraría aquel día que habló conmigo y con ello me llevaría todo lo malo que le hice. Que intentaría empezar de cero, que haría las cosas bien... pero no podía cambiar lo que ya estaba hecho, él debía entender que ahora yo estaba incluido en ese grupo de personas que realmente lo conocían y que verdaderamente se preocupaban por él.

Se me encogía el corazón de tan sólo pensar todo el dolor que una sola acción mía habia causado, una simple palabra había bastado para herir a una persona. "Acepto" y una mierda, jamás hubiera aceptado de saber que todo esto pasaría, pero era demasiado egoísta para desear que Eren nunca me hubiera notado y que no nos hubiéramos conocido. Cuando la hora por terminó, todos salieron más que emocionados a sus par de horas libres que tenían antes de volver al martirio con otras tres clases más.

Terminé de guardar mis libros y el cuaderno, en el cual no había hecho más que simples rayones. Hanji no había dicho nada en todo el rato que llevábamos solos en el aula, desde que todos había salido disparados cual bólidos. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y mordí la parte interna de una de mis mejillas, luego tomé mucho aire antes de voltear a ver a la castaña por fin.

—¿Qué tan grave fue?— Pregunté casi en un susurro, temiendo por la obvia respuesta.

—Ah... Levi, no te tortures pensando en ello— Me dio un par de palmaditas amigables en mi espalda— Entre más rápido lo olvides y te mantengas alejado de Eren, mejor.

Negué firmemente con la cabeza, no me alejaría de él hasta que al menos pudiera explicarle de las razones que me llevaron a cometer semejante estupidez, de otra forma no podría estar tranquilo nunca... le debía una disculpa y sobre todo, quería aclararle que los sentimientos fueron verdaderos, que de hecho, seguían clavados en mi pecho. Sabía que nunca me aceptaría, pero deseaba de una manera tan malditamente egoísta que, al menos lo supiera.

—Hanji, ¿qué tan grave fue?— Volví a insistir, mirándola directamente a los ojos, rogando por la simple y sencilla respuesta, pero no hizo falta que abriera la boca para que lo comprendiera, su expresión lo decía todo— ¿Así de grave?

—Bueno... la noticia llegó incluso hasta oídos del director— Hizo una mueca con los labios y claramente pude sentir como si el techo se me hubiera venido encima— Pero se ha hecho el loco.

—¿Cómo demonios fue que pasó esto?

—Al parecer Farlan Church compartió un vídeo en sus redes sociales— Suspiró y se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas, luego se las volvió a colocar y agregó:— Levi, Farlan es tan popular entre las chicas como Eren, el vídeo de inmediato se hizo viral.

Comencé a soltar un montón de maldiciones y groserías que sólo Dios sabía de donde las conocía. Jean había atravesado más que sólo la linea, había ido mucho, muchísimo más lejos, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría que él y Farlan probaran el polvo del suelo. Me sentía tan enojado porque simplemente no entendía como era posible que una sola persona causara tanto daño, cómo era posible que hubiera tanta maldad. Pensaba que si Jean mordía su propia lengua, moriría envenenado. Di un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa de madera, enseguida esta crujido y el sonido del golpe pronto se transformó en un débil eco.

Hasta ahora había sido muy tranquilo y paciente con todas las porquerías que Jean me hacía a mí, a Eren, pero estaba bastante errado si creía que seguiría agachando la cabeza mansamente y dejaría pasar de largo de todo esto. De inmediato, todo el enojo se esfumo como copo que derrite el sol, cuando el nombre de Eren retumbó con fuerza en mi cerebro, él seguramente estaba cargando con todo esto solo... una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza y rápidamente volteé a ver a Hanji, quien sólo me miraba con una expresión de total preocupación.

—¿Y Eren?— Pestañé varias veces, la cuatro ojos sólo se encogió en su lugar— ¿Cómo está él?

—No sé— Encogió los hombros y volvió a suspirar con frustración por enésima vez— No lo he visto.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Me dirigí a toda prisa hasta la puerta, ignorando olímpicamente las suplicas de Hanji de que no me acercara por ahora a Eren y mucho menos a la loca de Annie, pero en este momento lo que menos me importaba era que Annie me hiciera algo porque de cualquier forma me lo tendría muy bien merecido. Pasé a lado de un grupo de chicas que detuvieron mi andar apresurado.

—Eres nuestro heroe— Dijo una rubía de ojos marrones, yo no terminaba de entender que clase de situación era esta— Nos vengaste.

—¿Qué?

—¡Se lo tenía merecido el idiota de Jaeger!— Terminó por decir una chica bajita, de facciones muy delgadas y cabello teñido de un espantoso rosa chicle.

—¡Es cierto!— Apoyaron en coro el resto de chicas que había estado calladas.

Pronto comprendí que seguramente eran ex novias de Eren, me sentí bastante asqueado de pronto y un desagradable sabor amargo se instaló en mi boca, ¿qué tan mal de la cabeza podían estar para alegrarse por el infortunio de otros? Y aún peor, de festejar los actos horrendos de una persona, sólo porque Eren las había terminado. Giré los ojos, mostrando completamente el repudio e irritación que me causaba y pasé de ellas, rodeando el diminuto grupo que se había interpuesto en mi camino; pero eran demasiado huecas como para entender el desagrado que me había causado, pues tan pronto las ignoré, comenzaron a chillar de emoción, diciendo cosas como que era un chico muy misterioso por hacerme el interesante y según ellas, lo "lindo" que era.

No culpaba a Eren de haberlas mandado al caño, si no llevara tanta prisa por encontrar al castaño aquel, me hubiera detenido para decirles que era Eren quien era demasiado bueno para ellas y no al revés.

Me ocurrió algo similar con otro grupo de chicas, sólo que ellas no fueron lo suficientemente descaradas como para acercarse a mí y felicitarme por haber sido un escoria de persona. Busqué en todos los lugares en los que se suponía que podía estar Eren, pero nada, no lo encontraba por ningún lugar y comenzaba a desesperarme; mi agonía pronto desapareció cuando a lo lejos, divisé cierta melena dorada que ya tan conocida me era, conforme me fui acercando, pude comprobar que sí era Armin, sentado en una de las bancas que estaban puestas en las áreas verdes. Comía una manzana roja a bocados muy pequeños y se podía ver en su expresión que estaba completamente afligido, no era tonto, sabía que era por lo que estaba sucediéndole a Eren.

—¡Armin!

Dio un saltito en cuanto reconoció el timbre de mi voz y lentamente fue levantando la mirada, me veía con horror y ciertamente eso, me descolocó muchísimo. Alzó muy alto la cabeza y comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular; luego volvió a posar sus enormes ojos azules en mi persona y juntó las cejas en una expresión de preocupación.

—No... no deberías estar aquí— Se levantó como resorte de su lugar, cogiendo muy deprisa los cuadernos y papeles que habían estado regados sobre la superficie de madera— No deberías hablar conmigo.

Intentó rehuirme, pero fui más rápido en taparle el paso y colocar mis manos sobre sus delgados y afilados hombros, lo zarandeé con suavidad.

—¿Dónde está Eren?— Lo miré directamente a los ojos y pude ver cierta molestia en aquellos ojos tan transparentes, otra vez lo volví a sacudir— ¿Armin?

—Por favor, deja en paz a Eren, ¿no has tenido suficiente?— Tragó saliva con algo de esfuerzo y se volvió a asegurar de que nadie viniera de la nada— Si... si Annie te ve, ten por seguro que va a aplastar tu cabeza y créeme que no estoy hablando metafóricamente.

—No le tengo miedo a Annie— Sacudí la cabeza, dando una negativa y varios de los largos mechones negros cayeron por mi rostro, de inmediato los aparté— Armin, ¿dónde esta Eren? Necesito hablar con él.

El rubio apartó mis manos de su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior, parecía que estaba luchando consigo mismo por alguna resolución. Apretó las hojas de papel entre sus manos, de forma inconsciente y luego sus orbes color cielo se volvieron a fijar en mí, sentía como aquella mirada me atravesaba el alma y veía más allá de mis oscuros secretos y miedos.

—Eren no vino a la escuela— Soltó un suspiro quedó y entrecerró los ojos por breves segundos, para luego mirarme con el ceño fruncido— Es una petición personal... ya no intentes acercarte a Eren, ni a mí. No es broma que Annie podría dejarte algo más que un simple moretón.

Fue su turno de rodearme y alejarse de mí a toda prisa, realmente poco me importaba Annie, no podía andar por la vida teniendo miedo de una chica de apariencia temible... todos parecían subestimarme, ¡por el amor a Dios! Me había hecho pasar por una chica, pero tenía lo suficiente fuerza física como para hacerle frente a Annie. Lo único que realmente podía asustarme era que fuera Eren quien me hiciera flaquear, estaba seguro de que sí él se venía a golpes contra mí, yo no iba a mover un sólo dedo, porque se trata de Eren. Más que sentir miedo a un golpe, sentía miedo de que saliera más lastimado emocionalmente si ese idiota me decía que no quería volver a verme, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Eso era lo que seguramente me diría una vez que me plantar ante él.

Las últimas horas de clase se pasaron volando, me encontraba en mi casillero organizando algunos libros y cuadernos para mañana, aunque en realidad sólo estuviera pensando en si debía ir o no a la casa de Eren, por más que le di vueltas al asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que no era buena idea y que debía esperar pacientemente a tener una oportunidad para hablar con él, no quería ser echado a patadas de su casa. Pero seguía buscando pretextos para poder verlo, eso era todo lo que rondaba mi cabeza.

Cerré el casillero, cuando el bullicio poco a poco desapareció y suspiré bastante abatido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cogí mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila de la forma más ordenada posible, aún tenía que ir al trabajo y soportar al idiota de mi jefe; justo cuando di media vuelta, me tope cara a cara con el idiota de Jean, me veía con una amenazante mirada y su ceño bien fruncido, parecía bastante irritado pero como respuesta, también recibió un ceño fruncido y una afilada mirada de mi parte.

Me tenía acorralado entre los casilleros y su propio cuerpo, me llevaba casi cabeza y media de ventaja en altura y aún así no me deje intimidar, era él quien debía sentir miedo.

—Pequeña rata— Dijo arrastrando las palabras, tenía la mandibula bien apretada— Pensabas traicionarme contándole todo a Eren.

Sabía que no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pronto el enfermizo olor a tabaco y alcohol se coló por mi nariz, haciendo que terminara por arrugarla. Lo empuje un poco, haciendo que las distancias entre nosotros aumentara, me daba asco el sólo hecho de tenerlo tan pegado a mi cuerpo, el sonrió con sorna y agregó:

—Pero te tengo bien vigiladito, afortunadamente Farlan se dio cuenta de que planeabas arruinarnos la diversión.

La palabra diversión, hizo eco en toda mi cabeza, rápidamente la furia emergió de mí como lava ardiente y corrosiva que quema y lastima. Eren estaba sufriendo y ellos... ellos veían todo esto como una típica broma infantil en donde le pones pegamento al asiento de alguien más, fue por eso que sin importarme si con esto me ganaba la expulsión definitiva de este colegio de mierda, lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que había estado reprimiendo y pronto mi puño fue directo a su rostro. Apliqué toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y todo el enojo, la rabia que sentía con sólo escuchar su asqueroso nombre.

Cayó de nalgas al suelo, me miró con más rabia mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio superior. Luego sorbió los mocos que seguramente iban a salir y una estruendosa carcajada rebotó por las paredes del edificio.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te parece tan gracioso, idiota?!— Terminé por explotar y gritar, poco me importaba si con ese grito atraía la atención de los docentes, hoy no estaba de humor para soportar a Jean, a él menos que a nadie— ¿Quieres comprobar lo poco que me importaría aplastarte las bolas justo ahora?

—¡Ah! Eren bastardo— Masculló entre dientes, pero pude entender perfectamente y antes de que siquiera pudiera comprobarle lo enojado que estaba en ese momento, él volvió a hablar— La loca de Annie ya me había amenazado con eso antes, se más original blanquita. Ahora sólo falta que venga Armina a decirme lo mismo.

Terminó por decir con cierta burla, luego sonrió de lado y encogió los hombros, como si un golpe en la cara no fuera la gran cosa. Eso me había hecho sentir más enojado, hasta que me di cuenta de que Annie ya había hecho su parte, en la otra mejilla tenía un enorme moretón muy morado y su labio inferior estaba roto, me reí internamente de ese idiota, me sentía más tranquilo viendo aquella parte mallugada de su cara que no había sido hecha por mí. Sacó un pañuelo desechable de algún lugar de su chaqueta de su equipo de americano y con toda la calma del mundo se limpió la poca sangre que brotaba de su labio superior.

—Pegan como niñas— Me miró con burla antes de colocarse de pie y sacudirse su ropa— ¿Qué otra cosa se pude esperar de amigos del marica de Eren?

—¡Tú eres una maldita mierda!— Me acerqué a él y lo halé por el cuello de su camiseta color blanco— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a...

—¿Cómo te atreves tú?— Me calló abruptamente, ahora tenía una expresión de completa seriedad— Eres peor que yo, fuiste tú quien hizo el trabajo sucio y no te quejaste cuando recibías el dinero, ¿no?

Nunca creí que simples palabras bastaran para que mi determinación por molerlo a golpes se fueran, se diluyeran como azúcar en café caliente. Se deshizo de mi agarre y se acomodó la camiseta arrugada por el brusco ceñir de mis manos a la tela, me desarmó por completo, no podía negarlo... cada que recibía ese dinero, fue como un alivio para mí porque de esa forma podría pagar las medicinas de mi mamá.

—¿Lo ves?— Enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— Eres más mierda que yo, Ackerman.

—No... no es así, tú me obligaste a hacerlo— Mentira, completa y absoluta mentira, pero es que yo no era como él, yo realmente no quería hacerlo.

—¿Perdón?— Reviró los ojos con ironía y luego colocó una mueca de concentración, qué miedo daba ver a un tonto intentando hacer funcionar su diminuto cerebro— Yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza... a ver, recapitulemos, el que vino a buscarme para aceptar el trato fuiste tú. Nadie te obligó a nada— Se acercó a mí e intento tocar mi rostro, pero antes de que lo hiciera, reaccioné y le solté un manotazo que resonó con fuerza, el bufó con molestia y dio media vuelta para irse; se detuvo por unos segundos y dijo:— El que te hayas enamorado del bastardo de Jaeger no es suficiente castigo para expiar lo que hiciste, así que no sientas que ya estás limpio de esto, porque tú eres quien más embarrado de mierda está.

Retomó su andar hasta perderse al dar vuelta en la esquina, dejándome con una sensación de impotencia, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si él tenía razón? Era igual de mierda que la propia Mikasa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo que ha tenido éste fic en ésta plataforma, me he leído los reviews y agradezco mucho por el apoyo que he obtenido. Espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente. ¡Saluditos!_

All the love. 🐉🌹


	13. Buscando el perdón

**Buscando el perdón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Y tú quieres mi perdón (me temo que ya no me queda nada) pero yo no puedo darte mi perdón todavía"._

 _Forgiveness, Paramore_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Eren]**

Pasé la última semana de mi vida en cama, con un resfriado espantoso y una fiebre de treinta y ocho grados que no parecía querer mejorar. El sesenta por ciento del día me la pasaba dormido y el otro cuarenta comiendo caldos, tomando medicinas, sufriendo bajo el filo de la puntiaguda jeringa o queriendo vomitar las vitaminas que Erwin insistía que necesitaba para mejorar. Pero era como si mi cuerpo simplemente rechazara los cuidados y atenciones por parte de mis padres, combinados con los constantes medicamentos que me tenían como anestesiado por todo el día.

El doctor dijo que tenía un fuerte resfriado que me había atacado de repente por todo ese tiempo que llevaba sin enfermarme de nada; dijo que era natural, sin embargo, el resfriado empeoró y mutó en una fuerte infección en las vías respiratorias. A veces hay que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que deseamos, yo por ejemplo, deseé enfermarme a tal punto que me tuviera retenido en mi casa por lo menos un par de semanas y parecía que por primera vez, Dios escuchaba una de mis peticiones, lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

Pero al menos estando casi todo el día durmiendo o demasiado ocupado quejándome de los caldos de pollo o de las medicinas con sabores artificiales a naranja, mi cabeza se mantenía relativamente ocupada, sin pensamientos que involucraran a chicos vestidos de chicas para jugarme bromas de mal gusto. No sólo había perdido la confianza en las mujeres, ahora también en los hombres, creo que toda mi vida tendría miedo de que un chico vestido de chica se me acercara para nuevamente jugarme una broma.

Traumas de la adolescencia que nunca iba a superar. Prefería miles de veces sólo tener los recuerdos de Annie y Armin haciendo eso y aquello, a andar desconfiando de volver a ser engañado.

Por las tardes el par de rubios venían a visitarme y a pasarme los apuntes y las tareas, así mismo se llevaban las que ya tenía hechas del día anterior para entregárselas a los profesores y no quedar tan rezagado. Nunca me cansaría de decir que les estaba eternamente agradecido, eran el tipo de amigos que cualquier persona desearía tener y yo había corrido con muchísima suerte. Me aconsejaban, me ayudaban con mis materias, me daban apoyo moral y toda clase de apoyo que alguien pudiera imaginar; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía como un mal tercio, ellos nunca, en ningún momento me dejaron de lado y si había salido adelante cuando pasó lo de Mikasa había sido por su apoyo y comprensión.

Sin embargo, siempre he sido por naturaleza un ser inquieto y en cuanto la primer semana paso, ya estaba pensando seriamente en que debía regresar a la escuela. Aún tenía el molesto malestar de la gripe, pero ya tenía muchísima energía para ir a la escuela y no quedarme dormido en el intento; ciertamente había una parte de mí que se negaba a dar la cara, pero no podía pasarme la vida oculto, avergonzado por algo que yo ni siquiera había hecho, yo era el mayor afectado en todo esto. Si alguien debía de sentir vergüenza, ese era Jean Kirstein, autor intelectual de todo esto.

Fue por eso mismo que el lunes por la mañana me levanté como usualmente lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día, sin pensar mucho lo que pasaría al poner el primer pie en la escuela, era momento de fajarme bien los pantalones y tratar de hacer un lado el incidente con "Rivaille", tenía que empezar por demostrar —aunque no fuera cierto— que lo que había pasado no me había afectado ni un poco y que la verdadera razón por la que me había ausentado toda una semana, había sido meramente por mi terrible gripe y no porque el idiota de Jean y sus amiguitos me habían jugado una broma de muy, muy pésimo gusto.

Tomé mis medicinas mañaneras después de haber desayunado y con aquella determinación del tamaño de Rusia, me encaminé a la escuela en mi automóvil, preparándome mentalmente para lo que se vendría una vez que estuviera allá.

Los primeros momentos estando allí me parecieron normales, dándome la falsa ilusión de que probablemente todo había sido olvidado en esos siete días que no estuve presente. Pero tan pronto como puse un pie en los concurridos pasillos, capté la atención de muchas personas, varios pares de ojos se clavaron en mi persona como dagas filosas que lastiman y desangran. Me paré lo más recto que pude y camine con normalidad entre esos ojos que me miraban con burla, con lastima... estaba dando mi mejor esfuerzo por no detenerme para decirles que dejaran de verme de esa manera, que no podía importarme menos. Pero mi mejor arma en estos casos era pasar de largo. Torcí los labios debajo del cubre bocas que llevaba puesto, agradecía a ese pedazo de tela que cubría las muecas de frustración que hacía con los labios.

 _«Calma, Eren, si finges que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando, en pocos días se olvidaran del asunto. Calma, calma.»_

Me repetía una y mil veces mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar hasta donde estaban mi par de amigos, que se sorprendieron enormemente en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia.

—¿Eren, qué rayos haces aquí?— Me regañó la rubia femenina en cuanto logré llegar hasta ellos—¿No se supone que debías guardar reposo por lo menos otros tres días más?

Encogí los hombros.

—Me siento mejor ahora— Apreté la correa de mi mochila cuando un grupo de chicos pasó a nuestro lado y rieron, dándome un ligero empujón. Annie frunció el ceño y Armin pareció rogarme con la mirada que hiciera algo antes de que se volviera loca— Annie— La llamé con voz fuerte y un tanto ronca, aún no estaba cien por ciento curado y pronto me daría tos, estaba seguro— Vayamos a nuestro salón, se nos hace tarde.

—¡Pero ellos..!

—¡Anda, anda!— Intervino el menudito rubio, colgándose del brazo de Annie y sonriendo con algo de nervios— Ya escuchaste a Eren, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Halé del otro brazo a la terca rubia que insistía una y otra vez que limpiaría mi reputación, escuché como ante ese gesto por parte mía, Armin suspiraba con alivio, esta era una desventaja de tener una amiga y una novia —de Armin, obvio— medio psicópata, con arranques de asesina serial en potencia. No podía ni darme una idea de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Armin para mantener a Annie tranquila toda la semana pasada; no podía negar que me daba cierta gracia imaginarlo.

La primer hora de clase transcurrió con normalidad, gracias al cielo. Nadie en toda mi aula me molesto por el incidente de una semana atrás, si bien era cierto que vi a varios cuchicheando a costa mía, nadie tuvo el suficiente cinismo de hacerme burla abiertamente. Quizá se debía a que mi guarda espaldas de dorada cabellera y deslumbrante armadura, lanzaba miradas amenazantes y poco amigables a todo aquel que osara verme; nunca me gusto que Annie me tratara a mí o a Armin como sus damiselas en peligro que ella —seguramente como el príncipe dentro de ésta retorcida historia— debía proteger, pero por hoy estaba bien que actuara como el princeso en problemas que es defendido a capa y espada por la princesa y su fiel escudero Armin.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos en un lugar en el que nadie nos molestara con sus fastidiosas miradas o con su sola presencia. Cuando los insistentes síntomas de que la enfermedad seguía en mi cuerpo se hicieron insoportables, recurrí a tomarme la única pastilla que tenía en la bolsa de mi chamarra.

—Sigo pensando que no debiste venir a la escuela— Comentó Annie cuando me vio empinarme la botella con agua para pasarme la enorme pastilla blanca.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Annie— Apoyó el otro rubio, cediéndome con un gesto silencioso su roja y reluciente manzana roja— A penas el viernes Erwin logro bajarte la fiebre.

—Gracias— Dije aceptando casi inmediatamente la deliciosa y jugosa manzana que Armin, amablemente me daba— Qué exageración, la fiebre me bajo el jueves... por la madrugada— El rubio enarcó una ceja, dándome esa mirada de madre paranoica— Como sea, ya no quería seguir echado en mi cama, sintiéndome miserable por una... tontería.

Terminando mi oración le di una gran mordida a la apetecible manzana, vi de reojo como ambos rubios se regalaban miradas de preocupación, me sentí incomodo cuando interprete esas miradas que se lanzaban ambos, como si trataran de decidir quien de los dos debía tomar la responsabilidad para decirme algo que seguramente no me iba a gustar oír. Sin embargo fingí que no me daba cuenta, dando más y más mordiscos al rojo fruto.

Por fin fue Annie quien carraspeo un tanto indecisa, en un intento por llamar mi atención. Cuando mis ojos chocaron con los azules de ella, supe que en efecto, iba a decirme algo que seguramente me daría ganas de volver a quedarme en cama con fiebre.

—¿Y qué harás con ese cara de caballo?

Arrugué la nariz ante la pregunta de Annie, no había pensado en lo que probablemente le haría si me lo llegaba a topar frente a frente, quería apelar a mi buen juicio.

—Nada— Esta vez le di un trago a mi botella con agua, creyendo que por primera vez sería una persona sensata— Justo ahora no tengo deseos de más peleas.

—¿Qué hay con el enano?— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— Sabes que no me molestaría usarlo como costal de box.

—¿Qué enano?— Pregunté un tanto confundido, para luego darle otra mordida a la manzana.

—Hablo de Levi, claro.

Sentenció con voz firme y fría, por mi parte, al escuchar al "innombrable" me atraganté con un pequeño pedazo de manzana que aún no había tragado. Armin palmeó mi espalda cuando empecé a toser con algo de exageración, escuchar ese nombre todavía me afectaba demasiado y que Annie lo soltara así como así, sin anestesia previa me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien, Eren?— Preguntó mi rubio amigo entre las amables palmaditas que daba en mi espalda, mientras que la tos comenzaba a apagarse en mi garganta.

—Sí— Asentí e hice un ademán con la mano, dándole entender a Armin que ya era suficiente, que ya había pasado, luego solté un largo suspiro— A ese no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, de hecho, es tema tabú, así que mientras yo esté presente no quiero que vuelvan a mencionarlo.

Armin asintió con solemnidad, mientras que la otra rubia parecía inconforme con mi tajante respuesta.

—No vas a poder evitarlo por siempre— Comentó entre irritada y desilusionada de que no le diera el pretexto perfecto de golpear a alguien— Habrá un momento en el que te lo encontrarás en los pasillos de la escuela, o en la calle, o en algún lugar ¿y qué harás, ah?

—Hacer de cuenta que nunca en mi vida lo había visto— Ahora yo crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño mientras acomodaba el cubre bocas sobre mis labios— ¡Rayos, Annie! A veces eres un dolor en el trasero.

Y sin más, me coloqué de pie, alejándome del par de rubios y dejando a Annie con la palabra atorada en la lengua.

—¡Espera a que yo tenga pene y verás que sí puedo ser un dolor en el culo!

Escuché que me gritaba desde la distancia, enseguida se hizo escuchar la exclamación horrorizada de Armin. Mientras me alejaba de ellos, una inevitable sonrisa se coló en mis labios, incluso en mis peores momentos ella tenía el súper poder de hacerme reír con sus irreverencias.

* * *

 **[Levi]**

Había pasado toda una semana sin que yo supiera algo de Eren, tantas veces había ido a buscarlo pero simplemente recibía otra negativa. Incluso había considerado la idea de ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero ¿con qué puto derecho? Seguro que me hubiera echado a patadas, o en el peor de los casos ni siquiera hubiera abierto la puerta. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de que se cambió de escuela y que si no lo había hecho, entonces lo haría pronto, una parte de mí sabía que no debía buscarlo más, que era mejor de esta forma pero la otra me decía que no podía dejar las cosas así hasta que le explicara mis motivos, sólo de esa forma aceptaría si quería condenarme o no.

Cerré el pesado libro de química de mala gana mientras el aula poco a poco se vaciaba, todos parecían felices de que otro día de jornada escolar había terminado por fin, pero yo me sentía realmente irritado con toda la tarea que tenía que entregar al día siguiente. La cuatro ojos se removió incomoda en su lugar mientras yo ya estaba de pie, listo para irme a mi asqueroso empleo de medio tiempo.

—¿Y a ti qué mosco te picó?— Levanté una ceja cuando vi que se tensaba ante mi pregunta— Has estado más rara que de costumbre desde el almuerzo.

—No debería decírtelo, pero no quiero quedar como una traidora si no lo hago— Mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar— De cualquier forma te vas a enterar mañana, o pasado mañana.

—¿Qué mierda es, Hanji?— Pregunté con clara irritación, con esta mujer la paciencia se me iba a los pies.

—Eren está en la escuela.

Me quede un par de segundos analizando sus palabras y luego, sin decir nada más, me di media vuelta casi con desesperación, esta era la oportunidad por la que tanto tiempo —siete días en realidad— había esperado. Escuché que Hanji también se ponía de pie y caminaba con paso apresurado detrás de mí, hasta que finalmente me alcanzó y se interpuso en mi camino, ganándose una dura mirada de mi parte.

—¿Qué intentas, Levi?— Preguntó con aquella seriedad que daba miedo en ella.

—¿No es obvio? Ir a buscar a Eren.

Intente rodearla, pero ella enseguida volvió a interceptarme, mirándome con reproche y un ligero tinte de preocupación.

—Espera un poco más, Levi— Pidió con calma, sujetándome de los hombros y rogándome con la mirada que por esta vez la escuchara— Aún está muy caliente la cosa, no sacarás nada bueno si vas a hablar justo ahora con Eren.

—No estorbes.

Fruncí el ceño y rápidamente me zafé de su agarre, al tiempo que la empujaba con mi cuerpo para poder hacerme paso y cumplir con mi objetivo. En el fondo sabía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tenía razón, aún así hice caso omiso y tan rápido como las piernas me daban, me encaminé hasta el único lugar en el que podía estar él, si corría con más suerte, seguramente lo encontraría en su casillero.

Y en efecto, cuando llegué al amplio pasillo en donde estaban ubicados los casilleros escolares, lo vi. Para mi buena suerte, no había tantos alumnos y a eso le sumaba el hecho de que sus amiguitos los raros no estaban rondándolo, apreté los labios y con una inseguridad impropia de mí, me fui acercando poco a poco a él, hasta que sólo estuve a unos cuantos pasos cerca de su persona, siempre respetando su espacio personal.

Él parecía no notarme aún, estaba bastante distraído sacando y acomodando al azar sus libros en el cuadrado y reducido casillero. Estaba un poco pálido y dos evidentes ojeras se ceñían debajo de sus ojos, sin mencionar el cubre bocas que le tapaba media cara, me preguntaba si estaba enfermo de algo...

—Eren...

Lo llamé con voz aterciopelada y suave, justo como solía hacerlo cuando era Rivaille, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? No estaba muy seguro, tal vez se debía a la maldita costumbre de actuar de forma femenina cuando estaba cerca de él. Observé como Eren fruncía el ceño y se tensaba al recordar aquel timbre de voz que no era propio de mí, sino de la gran farsa de Rivaille, pero él ni siquiera se digno a mirarme, siguió acomodando sus libros en el casillero, esta vez haciéndolo de forma más rápida para luego apresurarse a cerrarlo de un portazo y colocar el candando que mantendría a salvo sus pertenencias.

Dio media vuelta y apenas pudo dar tres pasos cuando lo volví a llamar, esta vez con mi verdadera voz, la que no era suave ni delgada, sino rasposa y gruesa. Él por fin soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta nuevamente para encararme con aquellos ojos verdes que ahora me miraban con tanto enojo. Sentí que me ahogaba en ellos y no precisamente de una forma romántica, sino de una que poco a poco mata. Se bajó el cubre bocas y por fin pude ver sus labios deformados por una mueca torcida.

—¿Podrías dejarme en paz?— Su ceño fruncido se hizo más evidente, por cinco segundos me pasó la idea de que en cualquier momento me daría un golpe, pero no lo hizo— ¿O es que no has tenido suficiente?

—No es lo que piensas... hubo un malentendido— Dije con la voz más seria que tenía, sin embargo supe que no había elegido las palabras correctas cuando Eren soltó una risa que rayaba en lo sarcástico— No, quiero decir...

—¿Entonces mis ojos me engañaron y si eres una chica?— Enarcó una ceja, me miraba con molestia— ¿Ese fue el malentendido?

Negué rápidamente, por un momento pensé en decirle que él había tenido la culpa desde el inicio y que en efecto, sus ojos lo habían engañado... si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio que yo era hombre, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero la cosa que quería hacer no era ver quien tuvo la culpa, sino disculparme y explicarle que no fue por puro gusto, ¿no?

—Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara de esta for...

—Sí, bueno... tú no querías, yo no quería, pero pasó— Hizo un ademán con la mano, como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto y antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse, dijo:— Ahora déjame tranquilo.

—¡Mierda, Eren! ¡No lo hice porque creyera que era divertido!

Hable tan fuerte que fue suficiente para atraer la atención de los pocos estudiantes que aún seguían pululando por ahí, pronto todas las miradas curiosas y chismosas fueron a dar con nosotros, Eren se quedó estático cuando varias de esas miradas le vieron mal o en el peor de los casos con la burla y el placer de que Jean y yo lo habíamos humillado. Pronto los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: " _escuché que se besaron", "es lo normal, hay un rumor que dice que lo adoptaron una pareja de maricas", "¿Entonces Eren también es gay?", "seguramente por eso nunca ha tenido una relación estable con ninguna chica"._

Vi que el cuerpo de Eren tenía pequeños temblores y no sabía si era porque estaba a punto de irse contra ellos o si por el contrario, que temblaba porque se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas. Cuando me acerqué un poco más a él pude comprobar que se trataba de lo segundo, estaba llorando; nunca, jamás, durante el tiempo que conviví con él como Rivaille lo había visto así, dejándose vencer tan fácilmente y mostrando debilidad, pero sabía que se estaban metiendo con un asunto tan delicado como su familia y de dónde venía él. Eren era humano y supuse que durante mucho tiempo, debió de haber llevado acuestas una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros.

Sentí tanta rabia, nadie tenía derecho de juzgar a alguien por su pasado o porque creció con una familia un poco diferente a los del resto. Los miré de mala gana, haciéndoles entender que yo estaba de lado de Eren y no del suyo. Aunque al principio Eren se negó a mi toque, me importó muy poco y lo tomé con fuerza de su brazo para arrastrarlo conmigo, lejos de aquellas lenguas filosas que seguían lastimándolo.

—Quítense de mi camino, escorias.

Dije con la voz más amenazante que tenía mientras halaba fuertemente del brazo de Eren, empujaba con mi cuerpo a la gente que se ponía en mi camino, sin importar si eran espectadores o simplemente pasaban por ahí. Una vez que llegamos a la salida del instituto y me aseguré de que no había nadie cerca, detuve mi andar apresurado en el que llevaba conmigo a Eren como muñeca de trapo.

—No me toques— A penas logró decir en un hilo de voz, se zafó de mí con un movimiento brusco, mientras hacía todo lo humanamente posible por no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo sin saber qué era lo que debía decir ahora, o si debía decir algo. Después de todo, Hanji tenía razón, no debí de acercarme a Eren hasta que todo este asunto fuera medianamente olvidado, lo había vuelto a lastimar... nunca aprendía. Volteé a verlo cuando le escuche suspirar con mucho cansancio, tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y parecía como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo por algo, hasta que...

—Gracias, Levi.

Fue apenas un susurro entre dientes pero fue suficiente para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Me quedé sin habla porque a pesar de que había suficientes motivos para hacer que él se sintiera asqueado de siquiera decir mi nombre, lo había hecho. Pronto entendí que de alguna manera, había sido su salvación, que había hecho bien en alejarlo de ahí y que no era para nada diferente a lo que él hubiera hecho estando en mi lugar; sucede que... antes de conocer a Eren, yo ni me hubiera planteado la idea de ser valiente por alguien más, pero ya debería saber que siempre terminaba por imitar aquellas cosas que admiraba del castaño de ojos verdes.

—De nada...

Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que él volviera a fruncir el ceño y pusiera esa muralla entre nosotros de nuevo. Se alejo de mí con paso apresurado, está vez no insistí ni intente detenerlo. Por algún motivo me daba la sensación de que a él también le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse alejado, quizá sólo se trataba del maldito recuerdo de Rivaille.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	14. Aquí, en el otro lado

**Aquí, en el otro lado**

 **[Levi]**

Lo volví a ver, quizá por décima vez durante el día pero nuevamente él ignoraba mi presencia, hacía de todo por escabullirse de mí y realmente no lo culpaba. Los últimos días había estado detrás de él intentando explicarme y disculparme, ya debía de saber que siempre arruino todo apenas abro la boca; soy tosco a la hora de intentar explicar mis sentimientos y era por eso mismo que siempre que me acercaba a Eren para solucionar las cosas, terminaba peleando con él y rompiendo más lo que yo mismo me había encargado de destruir en finos y filosos pedacitos que terminaban por lastimarnos a ambos.

Hoy de nueva cuenta habían puesto comida podrida en su mochila, pero esta vez no peleó, ni intentó saber quién había sido; desde el día que el chisme de lo que yo le había hecho se expandió por toda la escuela, los chicos que antes sólo se dedicaban a criticar a Eren, comenzaron a sentir que de alguna manera también tenían derecho para jugarle bromas pesadas como el idiota de Jean.

Annie era la primera en salir en defensa de Eren, pero había ocasiones en las que terminaba más frustrada que el propio castaño porque muchas de esas bromas como comida de la basura en su mochila, ponerle el pie mientras andaba por los pasillos de la escuela, o dejar su ropa en la basura en el caso del equipo contrario de fútbol con el que competía, no eran cosa puramente de chicos gandayas, muchas de esas bromas también llegaban a ser obra de sus ex novias que parecía que su madurez era equivalente a la de un feto en desarrollo.

De un día para otro, toda la popularidad de Eren se fue directamente al subsuelo y ahora era Jean quien ocupaba con gusto aquel lugar que a base de trucos sucios le había logrado quitar a Eren. Todo esto era culpa mía, de una cosa tan malditamente pequeña había conseguido arruinarle la vida a una de las personas que más me importaban.

Por eso no culpaba a Eren cuando me empujaba, o me ignoraba cuando intentaba hablarle.

Armin le ayudaba sacando la comida de su mochila para después ponerla en el contenedor de basura orgánica, nadie podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas pero él parecía sobrellevar la situación como si sólo se estuviera rindiendo y ya, eso asustaba. Eren nunca se rendía.

De pronto su cansada mirada chocó con la mía y enseguida su ceño se frunció y su nariz se arrugó, haciendo un gesto que más que parecer enojo, parecía rabieta de niño pequeño quien acaba de ver que lo que su mamá cocinó fue repollo con verduras en vez de simplemente ordenar pizza. Yo vendría siendo el repollo. Por mero instinto, yo también fruncí el ceño, entonces... sucedió algo que ya veía venir, Eren me gritó desde el otro lado de la cafetería de la escuela:

—¡¿Qué rayos miras?!— Todos los demás estudiantes que comían pacíficamente en la cafetería callaron y de inmediato se enfocaron en mí, en espera de que me defendiera. Respire muy muy hondo, e intenté no iniciar otra pelea con Eren, Armin también parecía estar en un intento de hacer que Eren me ignorara como solía hacerlo— ¡¿Quieres pelea conmigo, enano?!

El murmullo de los presentes no se hizo esperar, todos estaban en espera de ver qué era lo que yo iba a hacer al respecto y realmente estaba tratando de tomármelo con calma, pero la palabra "enano" seguía haciendo un eco fuerte en mi cabeza en forma de burla y empeoró cuando escuché a Hanji hablar y meter la pata como siempre.

—¡Mira el tamaño de esos huevos!

Exclamó con cierta burla, haciendo que mi mirada amenazante pronto se posara sobre su persona, enseguida negó y me enseñó su almuerzo, huevos cocidos con arroz y tocino. Chasqueé la lengua sabiendo que estaba escudándose en su almuerzo para que mi furia no cayera sobre ella también. De nueva cuenta llevé mi mirada a Eren, quien seguía mirándome con esos mismos ojos acusatorios, me sentí irritado y enseguida me coloqué de pie más que listo para responder, sin embargo el estúpido de Jean abrió la boca antes de que yo pudiera siquiera separar los labios.

—¡Te apoyo blanquita!— Gritó desde alguna mesa en la esquina de la reducida cafetería, de inmediato se ganó la atención de todos— ¡Pero nada de hacer trampa y ponerse falda, o harás que Jaeger dude de su sexualidad!

Las risas y carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, yo no le veía lo gracioso, pero no debía de ser nada nuevo para mí saber que todos en ésta escuela eran unos retrasados. Y como si no fuera suficiente, otra voz en alguna mesa lejana se hizo escuchar también:

—¡¿O sea que si Levi se pone una falda, Eren va a recuperar su hombría perdida?!

Una tras otra, burla tras burla, comentarios hirientes tras comentarios más hirientes... nadie parecía querer parar y por primera vez, deseé que Annie estuviera ahí, de ser así, nadie se hubiera atrevido a decirle nada a Eren, pero la habían expulsado por una semana completa gracias a que el director la cachó intentando golpearme. Intenté explicarle al director que yo estaba de acuerdo, por decirlo así pero el problema es que Annie es una chica problema, creyó que estaba mintiendo porque le tenía miedo o algo parecido. Y aunque las burlas continuaron y los comentarios despectivos se hicieron más pesados, Eren salió de ahí, caminando bien erguido y fingiendo que no había escuchado nada de lo que le habían dicho, que esas burlas no eran para él y que no se sentía herido ni mucho menos humillado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Hanji me detuvo, mirándome con esa seriedad que pedía a gritos que por una sola vez le hiciera caso, chasqueé la lengua y me limite a tomar mis cosas y salir de ese nido de serpientes cuanto antes, sentí que Hanji venía detrás mío.

—¿Levi..?

—Haré algo al respecto.

La castaña se me adelantó algunos pasos y se interpuso en mi camino, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que parecían regañarme.

—Levi, golpeando a Jean y a todos los demás que han estado molestándote a ti y a Eren, no conseguirás nada más que te expulsen.

—No soy idiota, no pensaba hacer algo así

Hice una breve pausa, ganándome la mirada de expectación de Hanji sobre mí, más no dije nada. Tal vez esto que tenía en mente no ayudara en nada pero sería más patético si ni siquiera hacía un pequeño intento de solucionar lo que yo mismo convertí en un problema. Caminé a toda prisa a mi nuevo destino, en algún momento Hanji había decido acompañarme, probablemente para asegurarse de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no involucrara sangre, puños o violencia.

Al llegar a mi destino me tope con Petra, la asistente del director del instituto, quien estaba firmando algunos documentos mientras parecía tomar una taza de café como si tuviera miedo de que el mismo director la cachara comiendo en su hora de trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, Petra.

Pareció sobresaltarse con el sonido de mi voz, pero en cuanto alzó la vista y se percató que sólo se trataba de mí, relajó sus facciones y esbozó una ligera sonrisa amable, mientras volvía a sentarse súper derechita en su silla.

—¡Levi! Hace mucho que ya no te veía por aquí— Hizo una pausa y su mirada pareció regañarme por algo— ¿No me digas que otra vez te metiste en problemas?

Iba a abrir la boca para responderle pero como siempre, Hanji armó un alboroto con su sola y no tan fina voz.

—¡Hola Petra!

Saludó con bastante emoción a la bonita castaña que ahora me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se venía el eterno regaño por parte de la mujer.

—Y además involucraste a Hanji esta vez— Sentenció con voz chillona de mamá que regaña a su hijito por milésima vez; reviré los ojos con fastidio, era Hanji la causa del noventa por ciento de mis problemas— Levi, tienes la beca condicionada. No puedes seguir hac...

—No es eso— Interrumpí rápidamente a Petra, antes de que comenzara a regañarme por algo que ni siquiera había hecho— Vengo a denunciar un caso de bullying.

La castaña de ojos color almendra contuvo la respiración y me miró con mucho desconcierto, a la vez que oía como la loca de Hanji intentaba contener sus posibles carcajadas; sinceramente, yo no encontraba la gracia en todo asunto. No había encontrado otra forma para hacer que los abusos de Jean hacia Eren pararan, y sabía que sino lo hacía yo, el idiota de Jaeger no lo haría. Después de un buen rato en el que Petra no dijo nada y que Hanji comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia, enarqué una ceja y me animé a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Suspiré con frustración, luego agregué:— No es un chiste, es algo completamente grave.

Hice énfasis en las palabras "no" y "chiste", dándole a entender a ambas mujeres que no estaba bromeando. Por fin Petra reaccionó y pareció bastante avergonzada de sí misma por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No... ya sé que el bullying es algo muy serio— Esta vez me miró achicando los ojos con algo de recelo— Pero generalmente terminabas castigado porque nunca te dejaste de este tipo de cosas.

—No es por mí que estoy aquí, es... por un amigo.

—Ah... entiendo, bueno, en ese caso acompáñenme los dos. Los voy a llevar a la dirección del director.

Se levantó con elegancia y plancho la falda que se ceñía a su cintura, luego sus tacones comenzaron un golpeteo por el piso de madera hasta que llegamos a esa puerta de madera que tantas veces me había visto entrar y salir con un nuevo reporte de mala conducta. Me dio cierta satisfacción que esta vez me vería cruzar por motivos completamente distintos a mis usuales peleas. Petra dio un par de toques sobre la firme madera y esperamos alrededor de cinco segundos a que esa voz rugosa dijera la típica frase: "adelante". La mujer abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar a nosotros primero, cuando ella entró cerró la puerta detrás de sí y entonces, el hombre detrás del escritorio levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca de fastidio al volverme a ver.

—¿Otra vez usted aquí, Ackerman?— Preguntó con voz cansada, dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Petra, como si ella fuera la responsable por lo que sea que él imaginaba que yo había hecho.

—Ackerman y Zoe tienen una alarmante queja que darle, señor director— Sin embargo fue Petra la que terminó respondiendo por mí, se estaba volviendo una costumbre un tanto molesta.

El hombre suspiro con fastidio y enseguida nos hizo sentarnos frente a él, comencé contándole las cosas horribles que le hacían a Eren, acusando a Jean como el principal responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Omití ciertos detalles, pero estaba más que seguro que él ya estaba al tanto de aquellos detalles que le había ocultado, aún así decidí no hacer mención de aquello que había provocado todo este disparate, en primer lugar porque no sabía qué era lo que había hecho la tal Mikasa, o Eren, o Jean para que las cosas se torcieran de esta manera y en segundo lugar porque se trataba de un caso aislado que no involucraba al director y mucho menos a la escuela.

Al terminar de relatar todos los ataques en contra de Eren, de los que yo había sido testigo, Auruo, el que era el director del instituto, se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente, en espera de que le diera más detalles o quién sabe, era una persona demasiado extraña de la que yo no era de su completo agrado y por lo que notaba, Eren tampoco.

—¿Y tienes pruebas de lo que me está diciendo?— Terminó por decir, ignorando por completo a Hanji y fijándose únicamente en mí— Es una acusación muy grave.

Asentí y tiré del brazo de la cuatro ojos.

—Hanji es testigo de lo que estoy diciendo.

Su mirada color café claro pasó de mí a Hanji, nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como buscando indicios de que esto no fuera el detonante de otro de los tantos problemas en los que mi amiga y yo solíamos meternos. Se encargó de mirarnos con una seriedad que ahogaba y tensaba el ambiente, antes de preguntar con voz muy filosa:

—Y si el señor Jaeger es el principal afectado, ¿por qué no está aquí con ustedes?— Enarcó una ceja y me dio esa sensación de que trataba de proteger a Jean y Farlan, sobre todo.

—Ya no... hablo con Jaeger, así que desconozco el porqué no ha venido a denunciar estos acosos— Encogí los hombros y me encargué de mirar directo a los ojos de Auruo, antes de volver a hablar— Por eso mismo me preocupa.

Me miró por un par de segundos antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro que denotaba que me estaba otorgando el beneficio de la duda, se aflojó un poco el apretado pañuelo que se ceñía alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es hablar con Church y Kirstein, no puedo hacer más hasta que el propio Eren venga a quejarse, entonces tomaré medidas al respecto. De otro forma, me es imposible hacer más.

Bueno, lo que me temía y el idiota de Eren no vendría ni hoy ni nunca, tendría que ser yo el que tal vez terminaría por traerlo a rastras. Todo este asunto era aún más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio y sabía que en ese sentido, Eren era un poco como yo, mantener su "orgullo" intacto antes de recurrir al director, a Erwin o cualquier otra persona que pudiera ayudarlo.

* * *

 **[Eren]**

Armin y yo fuimos los últimos en salir del enorme salón de clases que ya se había vaciado, el rubio parecía tenso de que salieran más de esos abusivos porque ahora ya no sólo se metían conmigo, sino que también con mi rubio amigo y se encajaban sobre todo en él, por venganza hacia Annie y todas las veces que los había humillado, pateándoles el trasero.

Estaba estresado con todo este asunto, lo sabía y todo era culpa mía.

Mientras que Armin caminaba con algo de temor entre los alumnos que platicaban animadamente en el pasillo, yo sólo pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba los miércoles. En la cafetería servían un especial texano: chile con carne, y ahora mi mochila y mis cuadernos eran un batidillo de salsa roja, con olor a carne y un montón de especias que en mi vida había olido o siquiera probado, las buenas excusas para que Erwin no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, se me estaban acabando. Pero de ninguna manera quería que él interviniera, yo podía cuidarme solo... sería un tanto vergonzoso que mi padre adoptivo viniera a hablar con el director como si yo fuera un chico de primaria.

Mi rubio amigo se despidió de mí cuando le dije que pasaría a los lavabos del baño a tratar de limpiar un poco el desastre que seguramente era el interior de mi mochila. Saque los cuadernos que de la parte inferior se habían manchado de salsa y con varios pañuelos de papel que humedecía con el agua, comencé a limpiar el interior de la mochila negra, que apestaba a pimienta.

—¡Ah! ¡qué porquería!— Arrugué la nariz y mordí el interior de mi mejilla, estás cosas nunca me habían pasado nunca.

" _¿Por qué permites que continúen, en primer lugar?"_ grito una vocesilla dentro de mi cabeza, era una excelente pregunta que aún no sabía como responder. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de golpear a Jean, pero estaba tan cansado de las peleas infantiles y las venganzas absurdas, que tal vez creía ingenuamente en la posibilidad de que, con el tiempo, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Escuché murmullos a mis espaldas, cuando volteé, enseguida me topo con un par de rostros un tanto conocidos para mí. Dos chicos que usaban unas enormes gafas de una mica negra muy gruesa, los reconocía porque Jean y su grupito de amigos solían molestarlos antes de que yo fuera su nuevo objetivo. Nunca hablé con ellos y tampoco me detuve nunca a tratar de ayudarlos, por eso me sorprendí gratamente cuando uno de ellos me ofreció su ayuda para limpiar mi mochila.

De su morral sacó un paquete de toallas húmedas para bebé y me aseguró que esas eran más efectivas que el papel mojado, aunque prácticamente eran la misma cosa, según yo. Entonces comprendí que probablemente, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas y darme cuenta de esas cosas que antes ignoraba, me entristeció y al mismo tiempo me enojo. Fue de esta forma que mi mochila quedó un poco más limpia, aunque el verdadero problema iban a ser los cuadernos, que tenían las hojas manchadas de salsa picante, y fue de esta forma que me conseguí a algo así como un par de amigos, que aseguraban admirar como jugaba para el equipo de los Lobos de la preparatoria.

Realmente nunca fue mi intención volverme "popular" cuando me metí al equipo de fútbol en el primer año en la escuela, lo hacía porque me gustaba y ya, pero escuchar a más gente decir que le gustaba lo que hacía... bueno, también me subía la poca moral que me quedaba.

—¡Adiós, chicos!— Me despedí de ellos una vez que nuestros caminos por el día de hoy se separarían, agitando la mano en el aire y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

De inmediato me devolvieron la despedida, girándose y caminando hacía la derecha, mientras que yo lo hacía a la izquierda, pero ni bien pude dar un par de pasos mi sonrisa se esfumó, al reconocer al hombrecillo frente a mí.

¿Qué nunca se daba por vencido?

Comenzaba a sentirme harto de su insistencia, al menos debía admitir que no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, aún era un tanto incomodo estar con él y pensar en todas las cursilerías que le había dicho, y peor aún, pensar como pude haber sido el blanco de todas sus burlas. Traté de ignorarlo y pasar de largo de él, pero rápidamente se interpuso en mi camino, fruncí el ceño y le dedique la mirada más molesta que tenía, pero él no se dejo amedrentar y fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Podrías darme dos minutos de tu tiempo?— Pidió con voz calmada, aunque también parecía que estaba determinado a tratar de convencerme de escucharlo, negué.

—No lo creo, ya desperdicie dos meses contigo.

Fue mi respuesta tajante, realmente hoy no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir con él y tampoco deseaba que nos vieran juntos y empezaran con las típicas burlas de siempre, también estaba un poco podrido de ellas. Apreté la correa de mi mochila entre mis dedos y terminé por rodearlo, creyendo que había logrado librarme de él, ya debería de saber que a veces Levi podía ser como grano en el trasero.

Volvió a pararse en frente de mí, con la única diferencia de que esta vez me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, en un intento por retenerme, no hice nada al respecto.

—Escucha— Me miró a los ojos y yo torcí los labios, maldita sea, me odié cuando sin querer me puse a pensar en lo bonitos que me seguían pareciendo sus ojos— Le he dicho todo al director, ya sabe lo que te ha estado haciendo Jean pero él quie...

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué?— Arrugué el entrecejo y me solté de él, esperaba que esto no llegara a oídos de Erwin— ¡Maldita sea, deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

Lo empujé un poco con mi cuerpo para abrirme paso y escapar de él, siempre conseguía arruinar las cosas en el peor momento posible, desde luego que Levi me siguió el paso.

—¡Te recuerdo que también son asuntos míos!— Sentenció igual de alterado que yo, pero volví a ignorarlo y seguí caminando— También yo estoy involucrado.

—Te estaría muy agradecido si te desinvolucras* de esto.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡carajo, te quiero!

Me detuve en seco al oír esas dos ultimas palabras, tragué saliva con mucho esfuerzo y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de Levi, pero él también había callado abruptamente después de eso.

—No digas cosas como esa— La voz me salió quebrada de la garganta, me estaba doliendo y no sabía por qué.

—Es verdad— Terminó por admitir en voz bajita, apenas en un susurro que alcancé a entender perfectamente— Y por eso estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo, porque te quiero.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me callo!

—¡Cállate!— Volví a insistir, la cabeza de pronto me estaba doliendo y las ganas de salir huyendo eran más fuertes que yo.

—Te quiero.

—¡Cállate, Levi!

—Te quiero, Eren.

—¡Qué te calles!

Cerré ambos puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y de manera un tanto brusca volteé para encararlo, pero él seguía hablando y diciendo cosas que me lastimaban, no podía creer en él ni ahora, ni nunca. De un momento a otro, uno de mis puños impactó su rostro, no me di cuenta hasta que la mano me dolió y vi su labio sangrando, me quedé paralizado y él tampoco esperaba un golpe por parte mía. Simplemente fue algo que no pude controlar, extrañamente, me sentía sumamente enojado conmigo mismo por haberle pegado, quise disculparme y de verdad iba a hacerlo, pero casi de inmediato se defendió golpeándome en el mismo lugar en el que yo le había pegado a él con anterioridad.

Su mano era aún más pequeña que la mía, pero extrañamente sentí como si ella tuviera más fuerza que la mía. El dolor pronto se esparció hasta mi cerebro y la zona afectada empezó a palpitar, a diferencia de Levi, mi labio no se había partido pero presentía que mi mejilla comenzaba a hincharse. Debí de saber que sin importar quien fuera, Obama, Jean, Annie o yo... él no se dejaría de nadie. Estaba dolido conmigo, podía verlo en su expresión de enojo y de pronto yo también me sentí más que sólo dolido con él, ¡me había pegado! ¡y además me había engañado por dos meses! ¡dos meses! Quien estaba en su derecho de sentirse indignado y molesto era yo, no él.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo miré con todo el enojo que estaba burbujeando dentro de mí y que era el culpable de que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero una voz bastante familiar me detuvo...

—¡Ackerman! ¡Jaeger! ¡se me separan, ahora mismo!

De inmediato solté a Levi y me aleje de él, aún estaba temblando del enojo que sentía, aunque había una parte de mí que se sentía aliviada porque el director interviniera. Había olvidado por completo que estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y que por lo tanto, esto nos costaría a ambos la expulsión por algunos días como a Annie.

Se acercó hasta nosotros, con él venía Petra, seguramente tenía planeado irse ya y le habíamos arruinado sus planes para coquetear con su asistente.

—Jaeger, a mi oficina ¡ya!— Luego volteó a ver a Levi y suspiró con pesar— Petra, lleve a Ackerman a la enfermería.

—Ven, Levi, vamos— Lo abrazó por los hombros, el azabache me dedicó una última mirada antes de que Petra se lo llevara de vuelta a la escuela.

El director que me dio una mirada severa y entonces comprendí que debía mover mis dos piernitas hasta su oficina, podía oír sus pasos detrás de mí y su mirada clavada en mi nuca, haciéndome sentir bastante incomodo. El trayecto hasta su oficina fue en silencio, y poco a poco comencé a sentirme cada vez más mal por haberle pegado a Levi, es decir, la satisfacción había sido tan pasajera como un cubo de hielo en agua hirviendo. Al llegar al despacho del director, me sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio, luego me dio la espalda para mirar por el enorme ventanal, tomándose su tiempo para darme el discurso que seguramente me tocaba.

Pero ese discurso no llegó, al contrario de lo que esperaba, sólo me hizo una simple pregunta:

—¿Cuál fue el motivo de su pelea con Ackerman?

Me tomó completamente desprevenido, por lo que sólo fruncí el ceño y encogí los hombros, no podía decirle que se debía a que me había enamorado de su versión femenina y que gracias a mi idiotez habían ocurrido desgracias tras desgracias en mi vida, y que desde luego, Levi también era el culpable.

—Cosas de hombres— Al final fue la única respuesta que pudo conseguir de mí.

Volteó a verme con una mirada afilada, pero luego volvió su vista al frente.

—Puede retirarse— Arrugué la frente, sintiéndome un poco desconcertado con lo que acababa de pasar, pensé que iba a tener un castigo o algo así— Si ve a la señorita Leonhartd, dígale que mañana se presente. Usted y ella van a tener servicio comunitario a la escuela por un mes.

De acuerdo, pensé demasiado rápido, pero al menos me alegraba no irme expulsado, sería todo un rollo tratar de explicarle a Erwin todas las cosas que habían sucedido para que me ganara una suspensión, además no quería que supiera sólo porque no quería preocuparle. Suspiré y me levanté de la cómoda silla con almohadillas y justo cuando me agache para recoger mi mochila que yacía en el suelo, él volvió a hablar.

—Ackerman estuvo aquí por la mañana, y parecía bastante preocupado por usted.

Abrí muy grande los ojos y por algunos segundos me quedé mirando la espalda del director, no entendía por qué me decía esto, pero había sido suficiente para que la culpa tras golpear a Levi se acrecentará. Fue suficiente para hacerme recordar porqué lo había hecho.

 _«Te quiero, Eren»_

Torcí los labios y finalmente me enderecé, colgándome la mochila al hombro me di media vuelta y antes de salir por completo de aquella oficina que de pronto me parecía bastante grande, dije:

—Ya estaba al tanto— Comenté, refiriéndome a Levi, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que tuve que disimular para poder hablar de nuevo— Con permiso, me retiro, señor director.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé por el angosto pasillo de madera, sin embargo, mis pies se detuvieron justo frente a la enfermería, en donde Petra le limpia la herida del labio a Levi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por algunos segundos antes de que yo terminara haciendo una mueca lastimera, agachara la mirada y continuara con mi camino.

Algunas cosas, una vez que se joden, son imposibles de reparar.

* * *

All the love. 🌹🐉


	15. Bandera blanca

**Bandera blanca**

 **[Eren]**

No hay nada más triste en la vida de un estudiante que sólo tener veinte minutos para comer algo antes de entrar a las demás clases, excepto... uno, tener que hacer servicio comunitario para la escuela, dos, tener que usar esos míseros veinte minutos para cubrir la cuota de ese día y tres, tener que hacerlo con una Annie a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Levi. Al director se le había ocurrido la "brillante" idea de ponernos a los tres a limpiar el mismo sitio, aún sabiendo que Annie estuvo a nada de golpear a Levi y que él y yo nos habíamos peleado. Eramos una bomba de tiempo, estaba más que seguro que uno de los tres no podría con la tensión y terminaría todo esto en una nueva pelea. Estaba seguro de que esa sería Annie y tener que estar vigilando de reojo que no se fuera contra Levi, era una tarea bastante estresante.

Nos habían puesto a recoger la basura y hojas secas del patio trasero de la escuela, cada quien se ocupaba de barrer un lugar en concreto, siempre cuidando de separar la basura en los innumerables contenedores de basura, orgánica, inorgánica, papel, plásticos y blah, blah, blah. De pronto, Annie se acercó a mí y haciendo que yo diera un sobresalto en el proceso, le asestó una patada a la bolsa negra en la que me había encargado de poner la basura inorgánica.

—¡No es justa esta mierda!— Volvió a patear la bolsa, haciendo que ésta cayera y mucha de la basura se saliera, intenté ignorar el hecho de que volvería a recoger todo de nuevo, contando hasta diez y respirando lo más profundo que podía, en un intento de mantener la poca calma que me queda, Annie volvió a hablar:— ¿El director piensa que somos sus sirvientes?

—Relájate, Annie— Respondí con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, yo también estaba a punto de patear algo.— Mira, ya casi terminas, ¿ves?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— Me agarró con fuerza de los hombros y me zarandeó lo suficiente para hacer que mi cabeza doliera, luego miró de reojo a Levi y no tuvo reparo alguno en terminar diciendo en voz alta:— ¡Cuando todo es culpa de ese enano!

Levi sólo respondió con un ceño fruncido y un leve gruñido, para luego volver a su tarea de recoger las hojas secas que seguían cayendo de los árboles. Annie cruzó los brazos y estuvo a punto de volver a patear aquella bolsa con basura que recién había vuelto a recoger, la detuve justo a tiempo y palmeé su hombro derecho.

—¡No es justo, Eren! ¡Quería estar con Armin!— Repuso, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo aún más el ceño, haciéndola ver un poco más aterradora.

Suspiré, suena incluso mal decirlo pero la rubia comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Yo termino tu parte, pero sólo por hoy.

A Annie parecieron brillarle los ojos y sin tener que insistir un poco más, ella puso la escoba que estaba usando entre mis manos, me agradeció un par de veces y luego salió corriendo en búsqueda de su novio; en ocasiones como esta sólo podía pensar en lo bonito que podía ser el amor.

—¿Estás bien haciendo la parte de ella?

Preguntó una voz a lado de mí, encogí los hombros, mi mirada continuaba siguiendo la figura de Annie mientras se alejaba de ahí a toda prisa, hasta desaparecer doblando en una esquina.

—Sí, bueno, tener a una loca gritando en mi oído no es muy sano para mi salud mental, es preferible dejar que Armin haga algo para bajarle los humos— Justo después de que terminara de decir aquello, reaccioné y fruncí el ceño, volteando a mi izquierda a donde estaba Levi mirándome de una manera rara, fruncí aún más el entrecejo y di media vuelta.— ¡Argh! No sé por qué hablo contigo, en primer lugar.

Me alejé de él y comencé a barrer la parte de Annie, quien por cierto, ni había hecho ni un pequeño esfuerzo por hacer adecuadamente su parte. Bufé con algo de molestia, pensando en que ésta se la cobraría con intereses después. Junté un pequeño montoncito de basura con la escoba y después me dispuse a recogerla con el colector, en ese preciso momento vi que un par de manos pálidos acercaban a mí una de las tantas bolsas de basura en las que debíamos depositar la basura.

Al levantar la mirada me topé con dos bonitos ojos grises que me miraban con fijeza, di un respingo y por instinto coloqué la escoba frente a mi cuerpo, como una especie de escudo o algo parecido. Levi levantó una ceja y me miró como si de pronto hubiera perdido la cabeza, cuestionándome con la mirada qué era lo que me pasaba, pero en cambio preferí preguntar:

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—Te ayudo— Encogió los hombros, pareciendo bastante desinteresado en lo que decía o hacía.— He acabado con mi parte.

Chasqueé la lengua y de inmediato le arrebaté la bolsa que sostenía con sus dos manos.

—No gracias, no necesito de tu ayuda.

Volví a darle la espalda y me fui a otro lugar en donde no estuviera Levi, para terminar de recoger el desastre que había dejado Annie.

—Es obvio que no vas a terminar todo esto tú en sólo quince minutos— Encogí los hombros, esperando a que se diera por vencido, pero Levi es más persistente que las manchas en las camisas blancas.— Además, te toca biología, por lo que sé.

Todo el mundo sabía que el profesor de biología era la cosa más detestable de este mundo, con una fijación horrible por la puntualidad y el orden, no permitía que nadie llegara un minuto tarde a su clase, de lo contrario no les permitía pasar. Lo que era peor, es que con una sola falta que tuviéramos nos veríamos forzados a hacer un examen que abarcaba parte de química, física y de su materia. Un completo dolor de cabeza. Me había esforzado tanto durante todo el semestre por entrar a todas sus clases para poder exentar su asqueroso examen, que pensar que todo ese esfuerzo sería tirado a la basura por un estúpido servicio comunitario, hacía que la oferta de dejar el orgullo de lado y aceptar la ayuda de Levi no fuera tan malo.

Sin embargo, el orgullo es un pésimo y tóxico consejero, por lo que terminé pensando que hacer ese examen no sería tan malo como aceptar la ayuda aparentemente desinteresada de Levi, por lo que terminé respondiendo con un movimiento de mano, dando a entender que no me interesaba tener una falta en mi historial de biología. Pronto tuve al pequeño hombrecillo frente a mí, ahora él había arrebatado de mis manos la escoba y la bolsa con basura, tenía el ceño muy fruncido y una mueca de total frustración.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan cabeza hueca?!

Preguntó perdiendo la poca paciencia que seguramente le quedaba, yo sólo pude abrir muy grande los ojos ante la sorpresa que me causaba que después de todas las cosas que me había hecho, tuviera el valor para llamarme _cabeza hueca_. Sin embargo, me quedé en silencio por veinte segundos, no tenía argumentos validos para desmentirlo, realmente era un cabeza hueca, por lo que volví a arrebatar la escoba de sus manos, ignorando la bolsa negra con basura.

—¡¿Y tú por qué no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos?!— Ataqué, haciendo que esta vez él se quedara mudo por varios segundos.

—¡Ya te dije que sólo quiero ayudar!

—¡Y yo ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda!

—¡Y por eso eres tan cabeza hueca!

Pestañeé un par de veces, intentaba buscar una respuesta que hiciera que Levi me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, pero mi cerebro no podía pensar en nada coherente que no fuera taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva y lo peor de todo, era que ni cinta adhesiva tenía a la mano. Él volvió a quitarme la escoba y luego me hizo gesto, como diciendo "hey, apúrate", torcí los labios y lo miré de mala gana.

—Deja de darme ordenes, enano.— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, toda esta absurda discusión parecía la de dos críos de primaria.

—Pues preferible ser un enano, a un cabeza hueca como tú.

—Preferiría mil veces ser un cabeza hueca, a andar brincoteando por ahí vestido como chica.

Apreté fuertemente los labios cuando terminé de decir aquello, arrepintiéndome casi al instante y pensado que tal vez me había pasado un poco con lo que le había dicho y es que, de mi cabeza no salía la imagen de Levi como Rivaille y eso me frustraba demasiado, porque no me permitía actuar con normalidad estando cerca de él. Por su parte, Levi quedó un poco perplejo por apenas unos segundos, mirándome con sorprendidos ojos y con una ligera mueca en los labios.

Pero a pesar de que hubo una pequeña pausa en nuestra "pelea", en la que pensé que por fin me dejaría en paz, él volvió a atacar.

—¡¿Y quién fue el idiota que me confundió con una chica, en primer lugar?!

—¡Tengo miopía!— Respondí casi al instante, dejando nuevamente atónito a Levi ante mi burda e inusual respuesta.— ¡¿Qué esperas de alguien que necesita lentes?!

El moreno boqueó un par de veces, como si intentara responder algo pero luego se arrepintiera. Apretó con mucha fuerza sus finos labios y sólo entonces entendí qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, adivine los pensamientos de Levi y me sentí aún más cabeza hueca por meter una excusa tan tonta como la de mi creciente miopía, que tenía perfectamente disimulada o eso pensaba.

—Estamos en medio de una seria discusión, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

Tal y como lo pensé, Levi de inmediato dejó escapar una apenas perceptible risilla que se confundía con el sonido que hacía el viento al soplar, pero casi enseguida recuperó la compostura y me miró con seriedad.

—No... perdón— Encogió los hombros y pareció bastante indeciso ante lo que diría a continuación:— Creo que solamente había echado de menos hablar contigo.

—Ah.

No podía decir nada, mucho menos mentir diciendo algo que no sentía en ese momento y decirle "¡hey! Yo también había echado de menos hablar contigo", porque no era verdad. Echaba de menos a Rivaille, pero ella no existía y tenía que lidiar con los ataques de nostalgia que me daban cuando Levi estaba cerca de mí. Hubieron muchísimas veces en las que quería desistir ante los acosos de él y detenerme a escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto, pero todas esas veces que estuve a punto de hacerlo y no lo hice, fue porque aún seguía en mi cabeza aquel día y simplemente no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

Al final, terminé aceptando su ayuda de forma silenciosa, él no intento volver a hablar conmigo, como si supiera que por hoy, había perdido un intento y yo tampoco quise seguir discutiendo por cosas que aún no estaba dispuesto a asumir por completo. Acabamos en apenas cinco minutos, tal y como había dicho Levi, ya debería tener muy claro que aunque ya no fuera Rivaille, él seguía sin equivocarse en nada.

Dejamos las bolsas con la basura separada en los diferentes contenedores, luego nos dirigimos hasta la bodega en donde guardaban todos los instrumentos de limpieza, acomodamos las escobas en su debido lugar, dejando todo en perfecto orden.

—Oye— Llamé a Levi antes de que saliera de la pequeña y oscura bodeguita, de inmediato él se giró a verme.— No quiero que malinterpretes esto, pero... lamento haberte pegado.

No estaba viendo que expresión había en su rostro, porque mi mirada estaba más ocupada en ver los posters de chicas medio desnudas que habían pegado los conserjes en las paredes de la bodega, tenía los labios fruncidos y es que estaba siendo terriblemente difícil decirle esto, no sabía porque me disculpaba, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo yo había iniciado la estúpida pelea a golpes y de cualquier forma, él tampoco había dicho algo... malo.

—Yo también... en realidad, lamento todas las cosas horribles que te hice— Volví la mirada a él, pero había tanto arrepentimiento en sus ojos que no pude sostenerle la mirada.— Eren, de verdad yo nunca quise lastimarte.

—Ya sé, me lo has repetido tantas veces que creo que pronto se volverá tu frase celebre, como sea, me largo de aquí.

Pasé a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada o hacer algo para hacer que dejara de verme con tanta desesperación. No hay nada más difícil en esta vida que querer perdonar a alguien pero no poder hacerlo, porque el orgullo es más grande que la compasión; Erwin me había dicho una vez que el perdón nos libera, nos da alivio y que al final, cuando perdonamos, nos estamos haciendo un favor a nosotros mismos, más que a la persona que se perdona. Pero aquí estaba yo, haciendo justo lo opuesto a lo que Erwin tanto se había esforzado por enseñarme.

* * *

 **[Levi]**

Y así, los días se habían transformado en tres semanas, por fin el castigo que Auro nos había puesto había terminado y mis oportunidades de estar cerca de Eren se hicieron nulas, sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de mí y yo no quería que las cosas acabaran en esto. Había empezado a hacer pequeños cambios, ahora que mi mamá se estaba recuperando poco a poco, gracias a esas benditas medicinas que me habían metido en esto, el dinero dejó de ser tanto un problema. Sí, no nos podíamos dar ciertos lujos, como comprar ropa nueva o en mi caso, un mejor celular, ni zapatos nuevos, ni hablar de comprar carnes o lácteos, pero ahora por fin pude darme el gran placer de dejar atrás el largo cabello que me hacía ver como niña, y si antes tenía un reducido grupo de "fans", ahora el grupito de retrasadas se había multiplicado con este nuevo corte de cabello.

Incluso el propio Eren había notado eso, había veces que iba por el pasillo y ellas se me pegan como lapas, entonces él fruncía el ceño y ponía los ojos en blanco, antes de darse la vuelta e ignorar el ridículo circo que armaban esa bola de superficiales. Ya no había insistido en acercarme a él, por fin le había dejado en paz, pero esto de ninguna forma significaba que me estaba rindiendo en darle aquella tan anhelada explicación.

Sucedía que estábamos en época de exámenes y Eren tenía la responsabilidad de entrenar con su equipo y guiarlos a no darse por vencidos, en especial porque a esto se le sumaba que los equipos que practicaban algún deporte estaban entrando en la época de torneos, en donde equipos de otras escuelas venían a competir contra ellos. Eren, una vez me había contado lo importante que era para él ganar el torneo junto a su equipo en su último año estando en la preparatoria. Esta era su oportunidad y no quería arruinarsela distrayéndole con las mismas mierdas de siempre.

Incluso había pedido un cambio de club, ya no quería estar en el mismo club que Jean y de todos modos, yo odiaba el arte y era tan malo como Jean jugando fútbol, la única razón que me orilló a entrar al club de arte, fue porque todos los demás estaban saturados. Afortunadamente, me hicieron un hueco en el club de periodismo, yo tenía que escribir reseñas y cuando el momento llegara, también caería sobre mí la molesta responsabilidad de entrevistar a los equipos de la escuela durante los torneos. Pero era mejor eso a estar con Jean y escuchar sus chistes sin gracia sobre un tema tan delicado para mí y Eren como Rivaille.

Claro que ahora tenía que estar con Hanji, molestándome con sus estupideces. Supongo que la vida te da y la vida te quita, me había dado la dicha de librarme de Jean, pero a cambio, me había puesto a convivir con la cuatro ojos prácticamente todo el día, como si tener todas las clases con ella no fuera suficiente. A menudo nos mandaban a observar los entrenamientos de los chicos de básquetbol, de voleibol y claro, también de fútbol; teníamos que tomar nota de las cosas que se hacían o de las cosas que no se hacían, de lo que mejoraban o lo que no mejoraban y las cosas que nosotros considerábamos que debían de mejorar, mierdas por ese estilo.

Así, al final del torneo, todo el trabajo hecho por periodismo sería colocado en un enorme periódico mural en el que se hablaría de todos los equipos. Desde luego, cada quien tenía la obligación de escribir un capitulo sobre lo que estaba investigando, por ejemplo, las que hablaban de los estudiantes sobresalientes, debían escribir sobre eso, los que iban a hablar sobre la comida de la cafetería, escribirían sobre porqué el especial texano debía de ser reemplazado por otra "especialidad" y así con los demás equipos.

En nuestro equipo, donde nos enfocábamos en los deportes, nos habíamos divido el trabajo entre los integrantes del equipo, Hanji hablaría sobre el equipo de voleibol femenino y Marco hablaría del equipo de básquetbol y yo, que había escogido al equipo de fútbol, hablaría de ellos, más específicamente del capitán Eren Jaeger. Y no lo hacía sólo porque él me gustaba —quizá, sólo un poco—, sino que consideraba que por mi culpa había perdido parte de su popularidad y debía ser yo quien volviera a hacer que todas las miradas se enfocaran de nueva cuenta en él, también porque quería librarme de las tontas esas, cabe resaltar.

Así que, cada lunes, cada miércoles y cada viernes, iba y me sentaba en las bancas a verlo entrenar, a verlo dando órdenes a su equipo, a verlo siendo tan seguro de sí mismo en esos pequeños momentos, que joder, la mayoría de cosas que terminaba apuntando, eran sobre el capitán del equipo y lo bien que sabía lidiar y desenvolverse con su papel de líder. Hanji era la encargada de tomar una que otra fotografía con su celular mientras yo tomaba nota y cuando ella debía tomar notas sobre el equipo de voleibol, yo era quien tomaba las fotografías, fue así que los días transcurrieron, entre exámenes, fotografías, reseñas, duros entrenamientos y hombres sodurosos y apestosos.

Y fue así como la tan ansiada temporada de torneos llegó, el equipo de básquetbol había ganado su primer partido y las chicas de voleibol ya llevaban dos partidos ganados, el único equipo que aún no había salido a competir era el de fútbol y era por eso que había cierta tensión entre los aficionados y no tan aficionados que esperaban que como era costumbre, el equipo de fútbol le diera un trofeo más a la escuela. Había demasiada expectación en el equipo de fútbol, tenían que ganar el torneo este año, como se venía haciendo desde hace seis años consecutivos, por eso entendía el ímpetu de Eren y su equipo de ganar, debían dejar su marca antes de partir a la universidad y que sus nombres se volvieran leyenda entre los novatos del nuevo equipo de fútbol.

Justo hoy era el primer partido de los "Lobos", el equipo oficial de nuestra escuela, iban a competir contra un equipo visitante y claro que era por eso que la escuela estaba llena, entre que habían salido aficionados al fútbol de debajo de las piedras y los que venían de la otra escuela a apoyar a su equipo, había sido todo un maldito reto encontrar un buen lugar en donde los club de periodismo pudiéramos sentarnos, todo era bullicio y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Todos gritando para apoyar a sus equipos, como si no fuera suficiente con que el equipo de porristas de ambos equipos, se estuvieran desgarrando la garganta para probar que ellas eran las que mejor animaban a su respectivo equipo. Como era de esperarse, nuestro equipo llevaba la ventaja de un gol y realmente se merecían ganar, habían entrenado duro y estaban jugando bien.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien que, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que cuando estaba a punto de meter el tercer gol, el capitán del equipo terminaría siendo lesionado por un jugador del equipo contrario? Todo fue tan repentino y ocurrió tan rápido que nadie supo como reaccionar, de repente todo lo que todos veían era a Eren en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna izquierda con una espantosa mueca de dolor; el partido fue interrumpido y el entrenador se acercó hasta donde yacía el capitán, alrededor de Eren se formó una pequeña bolita de jugadores que no permitía ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pronto el equipo de emergencia de la escuela por fin vio su oportunidad de brillar y varios de ellos se acercaron hasta donde estaba todo ese alboroto, todos los que estaban en las bancas contuvieron el aliento cuando sacaron a Eren del campo, apoyado firmemente de dos de los chicos que pertenecían al cuerpo de emergencia. _«Oh, no»_ , era todo lo que podía pensar mientras se lo llevaban a lo que suponía sería la enfermería.

—Parece que tu novio se lesionó de gravedad— Repuso Hanji, mientras que yo ya me había puesto de pie para ir a verlo.— ¿Y ahora que intentas? Tienes que cubrir la nota.

Me regañó al ver mis claras intenciones de abrirme paso entre la gente e ir a ver a Eren, le entregué el cuaderno en donde tomaba notas y la pluma negra que había estado ocupando para escribir.

—¿Te gustaría cubrirla por mí?— Pregunté mientras empujaba a unas cuantas personas para poder pasar, la emoción del momento ya se había pasado entre los aficionados, ni siquiera deje que me respondiera, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de esa fila de bancas terminé por decir:— ¡Gracias, cuatro ojos!

Realmente fue una misión casi imposible salir del campo de fútbol, entre empujones y reclamos de la demás gente, caminé a paso apresurado hasta el edificio en donde estaba la enfermería y me tomé un momento para tomar un respiro una vez que llegué hasta él, luego caminé por el largo pasillo con más calma, intentando que no se me notará mucho la preocupación que me provocaba saber que Eren estaba lastimado, sobre todo, porque sabía lo que esto significaría para él.

Pero justo en medio de mi camino me topé a quien menos quería ver en esos momentos, caminaba en sentido contrario a mí, con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en el rostro, supe de inmediato que había salido de la enfermería, puesto que las demás oficinas estaban cerradas, todo mundo quería ver el fútbol.

—¡Blanquita!

Saludó con esa irritante voz llena de maliciosa felicidad y golpeo ligeramente mi hombro derecho, no le devolví el saludo a Jean y mucho menos le tomé importancia pero tenía el presentimiento de que, aprovechándose de que Annie se había ido con Armin a su torneo de ajedrez al otro lado de la ciudad, tomaría su oportunidad para molestar a Eren, daba asco sólo pensar que incluso en este tipo de situaciones no dejaba de ser un bastardo. Me apresuré a llegar a mi destino y efectivamente, ahí estaba Eren, apostaría a que me terminaría mandando a la mismísima mierda y podía deducir porque parecía que estaba a punto de arrojar su celular contra la pared en cualquier momento, todo era culpa de Jean. Tenía el pie vendado y aparte de lucir frustrado, también parecía estar triste, demasiado.

En cuanto notó mi presencia, dejó escapar un gruñido y frunció el ceño.

—¿También vienes a burlarte?— Preguntó con evidente molestia y yo sólo atiné a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.— Entonces ya vete.

—Eren...

—¡Vete de aquí!

Terminó soltando en un grito que retumbó en toda la enfermería, desde el principio sabía que no era una buena idea venir, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por él. Iba a dar media vuelta e iba a irme, pero de pronto me sentí tan enojado con que Eren siempre se desquitara conmigo, cuando el mayor culpable de todos sus dolores de cabeza era Jean, así que terminé frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¡No me voy!— Repuse dando un desplante en el suelo con la suela de mi converse.

—¡Que te vayas!— Insistió el castaño, bajando un poco la voz.

—¡No me voy!— Volví a repetir, Eren estaba a punto de replicar pero entonces yo volví a hablar.—Alemania es un país libre, yo puedo estar en donde quiera, por lo tanto, ¡me sentaré aquí mismo!

De inmediato me dejé caer de un sentón en la camilla en donde estaba Eren sentado, justo a lado de él, crucé las piernas y espere a que pasara lo peor.

—¡Bien!— Concluyó él también, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo una mueca, que más bien lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

—¡Bien!

Ambos permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato, yo mirando la blanca pared que estaba a unos metros frente a mí y Eren mirando con una mueca su adolorido pie. Ambos estábamos incómodos con esta situación, pero yo no pensaba ceder, ya no más. Había cometido un error y estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo, además de que sabía que Eren estaba a nada de ceder, sólo bastaba con no rendirme justo ahora.

En medio de ese silencio, el estómago de Eren se hizo notar con un gruñido en forma de protesta porque seguramente, el muy idiota ni había desayunado. Lo miré de reojo y noté que apretaba los labios e intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

—Me necesitas...— Terminé diciendo apenas en un susurro, no se trataba de osadía al decirlo, era que sabía que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, aunque las razones fueran distintas.

Escuché que Eren chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No te necesi...

Pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido aún más fuerte proveniente de su estómago. Ni Annie, ni Armin estaban aquí, así que yo era el único que debía de cuidar a Eren hasta que Erwin o Mike vinieran por él y lo llevaran a un hospital decente. Nuevamente apretó los labios fuertemente y yo terminé por ponerme de pie.

—¿Lo ves? Me necesitas— Mi intención no era pelear con él y Eren pareció entenderlo, porque en lugar de discutir conmigo, sólo desvió la mirada.— Iré a la cafetería a comprarte algo de comer... te compraré lo que me pidas.

Torció los labios y su estómago nuevamente volvió a rugir con fuerza, haciendo un sonido por de más extraño, pensé que tal vez me llevaría más tiempo y energía en tratar de convencerlo, pero inesperadamente, él me miró a los ojos y casi como si estuviera siendo obligado, asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Quiero... una hamburguesa... con mucho queso— Terminó diciendo entre dientes, desviando la mirada.

Negué suavemente y no pude contener la pequeña sonrisa ladeada que se dibujó en mis labios, Eren... nunca cambias, ni un poquito.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar lejos de Alemania..._

"Pasajeros del vuelo dieciocho con destino a Berlín, Alemania, favor de abordar el avión. Gracias."

Se levantó con suma elegancia y planchó la falda negra con sus dos manos, quitando de esta forma cualquier arruga que se le hubiera hecho. Arrastró la enorme maleta con llantitas y se encaminó hasta su vuelo, pasaporte en mano y los nervios a flor de piel de volver después de un año a casa. El negro, lacio y largo cabello se mecía de un lado a otro gracias a su caminar cimbreante y elegante.

Hoy por fin volvería a casa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí para dejar la parte número quince de éste fanfic, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Como pueden ver, las cosas entre Eren y Levi van mejorando y lo harán, ahora se viene el segundo nudo de la historia con la aparición de Mikasa. En fin, antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a las personas que me leen y me comentan en cada nuevo capitulo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, lamento si no respondo los reviews, pero a veces los leo cuando voy de salida o cuando tengo que hacer otra cosa y después olvido responder, o sucede que también contesto metalmente y pienso que en realidad ya respondí, pero en serio que tengo presente todo lo que comentan, en serio. Así que nuevamente, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a éste fic. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saludos!_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	16. Una feliz segunda oportunidad

**Una feliz segunda oportunidad**

 **[Levi]**

Volví después de un rato con la hamburguesa para Eren y un par de bebidas para los dos, él estaba revisando su celular esperando que Mike o Erwin le devolvieran el texto y lo sacaran de la escuela, pero al parecer ambos seguían ocupados, sobraba decir que Eren parecía molesto con toda esta situación y hasta cierto punto comprendía el por qué, era como si todo su trabajo se viera reducido a un tobillo lesionado, o en el peor de los casos, fracturado.

Realmente esperaba que no fuera lo segundo.

Tomé asiento a lado de él y de inmediato le tendí la hamburguesa con un zumo de naranja, lo acepto de mala gana pero en cuanto abrió la grasosa comida, fue como si una diminuta parte de felicidad volviera a sus ojos, no tardó en darle una gran mordida y saborearla como si no hubiera un mañana, me alegraba que al menos le fuera de utilidad para subirle un poco el animo. Eren era así, podías hacerlo feliz con pequeños e insignificantes detalles.

—Te lo pagaré cuando venga Erwin.— Aseguró después de un rato en el que se dedicó a comer con ganas.

—Duh, dije que te lo compraría, ¿eso qué te da a entender, Jaeger?

Crucé los brazos y me sentí levemente ofendido por ésta tontería, debía admitir que yo también tenía la guardia alta, esperando a que de pronto a Eren se le alborotara y empezara a gritar que me fuera de ahí, él, en cambio, suspiró pareciendo casando de está situación.

—Ya— Asintió suavemente.— Esta bien, ya no quiero pelear.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero pelear— Admití casi en un susurro, le miré de reojo sin estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.— Entonces, ¿crees que ahora sí podamos hablar como personas civilizadas?

Me miró con seriedad y torció un poco los labios, parecía cansado de poner resistencia y estarme evadiendo, alzó una ceja y volvió a suspirar antes de decir:

—La hamburguesa fue una especie de soborno, ¿cierto?

—No...— Terminé por decir, pero Eren seguía mirándome con suspicacia, haciéndome entender que no lo engañaba ni un poco.— Bueno, quizá... sólo un poco.

Bajó la mirada al blanco suelo y se mordisqueó los labios, parecía indeciso y eso sólo me daba a entender que había logrado derrumbar sus murallas, por lo que si se daba la oportunidad, sería completamente sincero en todo.

—No vas a dejarme en paz, ¿verdad?— Negué enseguida y él puso los ojos en blanco, después volvió su mirada hacia mí y me miró atentamente.— Bueno, di lo que tengas que decir, pero de cualquier forma, las cosas entre nosotros no volverán a ser como antes, ¿estás consciente de eso, no?

Por supuesto que estaba consciente de eso, no necesitaba que Eren me lo aclarara, pero escucharlo de su propia boca fue más doloroso que si me lo repetía a mí mismo, o si me lo decía Hanji.

—Lo sé perfectamente— Apreté un poco los labios y luego suspiré dejando caer mis hombros, sintiendo que el peso del mundo sobre ellos ya se había vuelto insoportable.— Pero antes, ¿prometes que escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir?

Él asintió, en su rostro no había nada más que una seriedad que me causaba escalofríos.

—Lo haré, te escucharé al final, sólo si prometes que dirás la verdad.

—Lo prometo— Ante mi respuesta tan sincera, Eren pareció ceder un poco más y con un gesto me dio a entender que a partir de ese momento tenía su total atención.— No me hice pasar por Rivaille porque creyera que era gracioso, o porque apoyara a Jean... en realidad yo ni te conocía...

Le conté absolutamente todo, tal y como era, que mi mamá y yo estamos obligados a pagar una deuda que mi padre me heredó antes de morir, que ella estaba enferma y que en ese momento, estaba tan desesperado por conseguir el dinero que no me importó nada más. Eren sólo me escuchaba con mucha atención, sin quitarme la mirada de encima ni una sola vez. No esperaba obtener nada de esto, me conformaba con que él estuviera escuchando mi versión de la historia y entendiera que no lo hice por gusto ni mucho menos.

Intentaba no tocar el tema acerca de la tal Mikasa, aunque varias de esas veces estuve tentado a preguntar por qué Jean se había vengado así de él por aquella chica, qué era lo que había sucedido y yo qué tenía que ver con ella, pero no lo hice, sólo conté lo que en teoría, me implicaba nada más a mí y mi papel como Rivaille. Estaba intentado limpiar mi nombre y eso era lo único debía importarme ahora.

—Sé que esto no me excusa de lo que hice y realmente ya no quiero escudarme bajo más pretextos— Hice una pequeña pausa y luego agregué:— Cometí un error, me equivoqué mucho cuando acepté el dinero de Jean y lo siento, muchísimo.

Sin embargo, Eren no dijo nada una vez que terminé de contarle la verdad detrás del porqué hice lo que hice. Sólo se quedó ahí, muy pensativo, muy quietecito, sin mirarme si quiera y fue eso lo que provocó que la incertidumbre me invadiera de nuevo como veneno corrosivo. De pronto vi todas mis esperanzas de que al menos quedáramos como buenos conocidos, derrumbándose ante mis ojos cuando Eren sólo siguió ahí, muy callado, sin decir nada al respecto.

Bueno, él había dicho que las cosas no volverían a ser lo que eran con anterioridad, pero al menos esperaba que él dijera algo que me diera un leve rayo esperanzador de que tal vez, un día podríamos ser amigos.

—Es perfectamente entendible si no crees nada de lo que te dije— Comenté después de un largo silencio, ya estaba resignado a que las cosas no cambiarían por esto.— Yo en tu lugar tampoco lo cre...

—Te creo— Soltó de repente, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, encogió los hombros y yo boqueé diciendo un montón de incoherencias, entre las que logré decir un "¿de verdad?", Eren asintió y relamió sus labios.— No te creo capaz de mentir sobre algo tan grave como la salud de tu mamá.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás.

Hubo otro largo e incomodo silencio, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Eren y realmente me hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que estaba pensando tan largamente. Toda esta angustia de no saber cómo terminarían las cosas con nosotros me estaba consumiendo lentamente y estaba conteniéndome muchísimo por no levantarme y zarandear a Eren para que dijera algo, lo que fuera, no importaba.

—¿Y ella está bien?, hablo de tu mamá.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa, nunca habría imaginado que él se detuviera a pensar en la salud de mi progenitora, pero fue un gesto que me supo de lo más conmovedor; sabía que en el fondo él nunca fue un mal chico y era eso mismo lo que agrandaba mi curiosidad de saber qué era todo ese asunto misterioso que había ocurrido entre él y Jean.

—Sí, va mejorando poco a poco. Gracias por preguntar.

—Eso está bien, entonces...— Hizo una pequeña pausa y lo vi torcer los labios, no sé porque sentía que diría algo que seguramente iba a dolerme.— Levi, comprendo tus motivos, no digo que haya sido correcto lo que hiciste, la cosa aquí es que ahora sé que no fue por algo estúpido e inútil. Y sabiendo lo que ahora sé, no puedo seguir odiándote, al menos no por completo... extrañamente me siento más tranquilo ahora, tal vez podríamos sólo... olvidar y dejar todo atrás.

Abrí de par en par los ojos y las manos comenzaron a sudarme, era completamente asqueroso y odié que Eren tuviera ese poder sobre mí.

—Eso significa que...

—Que podríamos volver a conocernos por segunda vez y puede que...— Hizo otra pausa para mirarme, y al notar la obvia ansiedad en mi persona, hizo un ademán con la mano, como si buscara apaciguarla.— Puede que si me agradas como Levi, podamos ser algún día buenos amigos.

No dije nada, todo estaba siendo demasiado repentino, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En realidad no sabía que decir, no quería arruinarlo con mi lengua peligrosa. Apreté los labios con fuerza y me encogí en mi lugar, estaba preparado para todo, menos para esto, ¿qué se supone que debía de decirle?

—Pero no prometo nada— Hizo una mueca con los labios seguida de un suave gemido de dolor, probablemente su lesión debía de dolerle muchísimo— Así que por ahora sólo puedo ofrecer esto— Estiró su mano en dirección a mí y no tardé en estrecharla y entender de qué iba esto.— Soy Eren Jaeger, capitán del equipo de fútbol y es un asco, pero en mi primer partido me lesioné.

Sonreí de medio lado, sintiéndome demasiado satisfecho ante lo que Eren estaba ofreciendo por el momento.

—Y yo... soy Levi Ackerman, asistente del presidente del club de periodismo.

Mantuvimos estrechadas las manos por algunos segundos más, antes de que el mismo Eren fuera el que apartara la suya, me miró con algo de cautela y frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Ackerman, dices?— Asentí un tanto extrañado de que se interesará por mi apellido, lo vi boquear varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo para luego arrepentirse.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, llegó Erwin y enseguida se abalanzó sobre Eren lleno de preocupación, me levanté de un salto y decidí que por hoy, eso sería todo y estaba bien, estaba más que tranquilo y feliz en como se habían dado las cosas. Salí de la enfermería, dejando al rubio deshaciéndose en preguntas y a Eren alegando que estaba bien y que ya no era un bebé.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que absolutamente nada podría salir mal de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente de Eren y yo no había sabido nada de él durante todo ese tiempo. Muchas veces estuve tentado en ir a su casa a preguntar si no había sido grave —yo esperaba que no—, pero no podía sólo ir y plantarme en la puerta de su casa como si fuéramos buenos amigos ahora. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sucedería una vez que Eren regresara, él dijo que lo intentaría... y no quería echar a perder la que probablemente era mi única y última oportunidad.

Y como si el destino estuviera por primera vez de mi lado, me tope con Armin en el ancho pasillo que guiaba hasta la salida de la escuela, aún mejor, Annie no venía pegada a él como lapa. Aceleré un poco el paso, en un intento de alcanzarlo antes de que se me fuera de las manos.

—¡Armin!

Enseguida el rubio volteo al escuchar mi llamado y se quedó esperando a que yo llegara hasta donde él se encontraba, me sorprendió que esta vez no intentara huir, o algo por el estilo. Me planté frente a él y fue un poco deprimente darme cuenta de que incluso él me ganaba por un par de centímetros de estatura.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?— Pregunté un tanto ansioso, de ser por mí, le hubiera preguntado directamente por Eren.

Armin enarcó una ceja y encogió los hombros al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave suspiro.

—Eren me contó que ustedes hicieron las pases— Asentí rápidamente, sin entender cuál era su punto al decirme esto, después el agregó.— Annie no esta para nada contenta con esto, pero yo soy neutral en todo este asunto. Supongo que podemos hablar y por si te lo preguntabas, Eren está bien.

Parpadeé un tanto sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado mis intenciones desde el principio, pero me había facilitado aún más las cosas y eso se lo agradecía.

—¿Qué tan grave fue su lesión?

—Por suerte sólo fue un esguince de grado uno— Comentó con total tranquilidad y eso me relajó un poco más.— No podrá jugar esta temporada, pero podrá regresar a la escuela la semana que viene.

—Oh, bien entonces.

Dejé salir toda la tensión que había en mi cuerpo desde hace dos semanas atrás en forma de un suspiro. Armin me miró con suspicacia, achicando los ojos, como si estuviera analizándome o algo por el estilo.

—Te preocupa Eren— Ni siquiera fue pregunta, era una afirmación que no tuvo espacio para ningún titubeo. Me tense un poco y Armin frunció el ceño, un tanto confundido.— ¿Por qué?

Pasar saliva me costó trabajo, no pensaba admitir que tenía sentimientos románticos por el idiota de Jaeger y verme amenazado de que Armin los descubriera, me aterraba de quince formas distintas. Me coloqué lo más serio que pude, haciendo mi mejor mueca de desinterés e intentando que no se me notara mucho lo que ya era obvio ante los ojos de Armin.

Sin embargo, no pude decir algo porque en ese preciso momento fui salvado por la voz del director y de Petra quienes venían hablando con una alumna, llamando la atención del rubio y la mía. Pasaron justo a lado de nosotros, Petra felicitaba a la chica por haber regresado de su intercambio y el director no hacía nada más que fanfarronear de los excelentes estudiantes que salían de esta escuela.

Presté mucha atención a la chica que venía en medio de ellos dos, había algo que capturaba mi atención. Su caminar era elegante y era alta, muy bonita, por cierto; llevaba el negro cabello atado en una cola de caballo. No supe por qué, pero en ese momento se me vino a la mente que este era el tipo de chicas que le gustaban a Eren.

Cuando los tres individuos se perdieron doblando en la esquina, justo en donde quedaba la dirección, fue que volví mi atención a Armin, lo encontré pálido como una hoja de papel y tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando en dirección a donde se habían ido el director y compañía.

—¿Armin..?— Me animé a llamarlo, no entendía que había visto que lo ponía tan mal, este negó un par de veces con la cabeza, parecía que estaba apunto de la histeria.— ¿Está todo bien?

El rubio volteó a verme por fin, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y entonces comprendí que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y no entendía qué era.

—Nada esta bien— Relamió sus labios y volvió a negar con la cabeza.— Mikasa regresó y eso sólo puede significar problemas.

Entonces yo también abrí los ojos de par en par, sabiendo lo que esto significaría... al menos para Eren y darme cuenta de ello no me agradó para nada.

* * *

 **[Eren]**

Después de que estuve atrapado de nueva cuenta en mi cama y con los estrictos cuidados de Erwin por dos horribles semanas, hoy por fin se me daba la oportunidad de regresar a la escuela y no andar sintiéndome un completo inútil. Estaba un poco deprimido por no poder jugar esta temporada con mi equipo de fútbol por un estúpido accidente, pero me consolaba el hecho de que ya pudiera caminar y que la lesión no hubiera sido tan grave; temí tanto que me dijeran que no iba a poder jugar de por vida, o algo por el estilo.

Y claro, durante esas dos semanas que estuve postrado en cama, ni Annie, ni Armin salían de mi casa, llegaban a las tres en punto, después de haber salido de la escuela y se quedaban conmigo a explicarme los ejercicios y darme las tareas que los profesores hubieran dejado y terminaban por irse cerca de los nueve y media, con mis ejercicios y mis tareas hechas, para que las entregaran al día siguiente.

Seguía insistiendo que no había mejores amigos que ellos, nunca me dejaban atrás.

Sin embargo, desde el miércoles de la semana los venía notando demasiado extraños y misteriosos. Hubieron un montón de veces en las que o Annie, o Armin intentaban decirme algo que parecía ser bastante importante pero al final se arrepentían y guardaban silencio. Esperaba que si había sucedido algo grave, no involucrara a Levi o Jean de nueva cuenta.

Tomé el desayuno con Erwin y Mike, y después de despedirme de ambos y de jurarle a Erwin por milésima vez que no haría esfuerzos, ni mucho menos locuras, por fin pude salir de mi casa. Aún me habían prohibido que manejara, por lo que tenía que ir a la escuela en el suburbano como cualquier otro mortal. Para mi no tan desagradable sorpresa, afuera de mi casa me esperaban Armin y Annie, me acerqué a ellos.

—Chicos, no era necesario que pasaran por mí, no es como si fuera un total discapacitado— Comenté de forma burlona mientras retomábamos nuestro andar.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no intentaras competir con los ancianos para ver quien era el más veloz.— Respondió casi de inmediato Annie, dándome una palmadita en mi hombro derecho y soltando una pequeña carcajada en el proceso.

—Ja ja já, muy graciosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y fruncí un poco el ceño, ya no debería ser nuevo para mí que Annie llegara con un nuevo "chiste" sobre lo lento que tenía que ir al caminar aún, lo que me hacía recordar que Erwin esta mañana había dicho algo como " _aunque vayas a paso de tortuga, lograrás llegar a la primer clase_ ". No era para nada gracioso y aunque sí intenté caminar un poco más a prisa, el dolor era horrible, fue por eso que decidí no forzar a mi cuerpo y el único que parecía tomarse todo esto con seriedad era Armin. Oh, mi tierno y dulce Armin.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte en tu casa una semana más?— Preguntó con bastante preocupación el rubio.— Sabes que no hay problema si faltas una semana más.

Fruncí el ceño, no era la primera vez que tanto Armin como Annie me insistían en que me quedara una semana más en mi casa, me estaban dando esa impresión de que no querían que fuera a la escuela y me encontrara con algo que no fuera de mi agrado. En ese momento estuve tentado a preguntarles si Jean había hecho algo durante el tiempo que estuve ausente, pero no lo hice porque sabía como terminaría esto: con Armin evadiendo el tema y con una Annie de mal humor, diciendo cosas como " _sólo nos preocupamos por ti, idiota"_.

Así que preferí hacerme el loco y terminé por asentir con la cabeza con terquedad, haciendo que ambos rubios suspiraran resignados.

—Me siento bien, a excepción de que tengo que caminar como un abuelo— Encogí los hombros.— Además, hoy juega el equipo contra los malditos de los cuervos negros, es un partido importante y no puedo perdérmelo por nada.

—Ah, era por eso— Armin me miró con un deje de desaprobación.— Y yo que creí que por fin te estabas tomando en serio tus estudios.

—¿Qué esperabas, Armin? Si Eren sigue pasando de año es porque nosotros lo arrastramos— Annie encogió los hombros, quise decirle que "nosotros" me sonaba a docena, ella estaba igual o peor que yo, pero no tardo en volver a hablar.— ¿Y qué va a pasar con el enano ese?

—¿Hablas de... Levi?— Pregunté y Annie asintió, decir que estaba bastante molesta con este asunto era mentira, estaba que mataba a Levi y de paso a mí por ser tan "blando".— Le dije que intentaría llevar bien las cosas... en realidad no sé que pasará, puede que muchas cosas.

—Sigo diciendo que eres el idiota más grande de la humanidad por haberlo perdonado así como así.— Repuso la rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Te he contado de sus razones— Repliqué casi de inmediato, no entendía por qué ahora era yo el que quería limpiar el honor de Levi, Annie me miró mal.— No digo que haya sido del todo correcto; además, fue por algo más importante que una tonta broma, o una venganza infantil. Él decidió sacrificarse por su mamá y me parece algo bastante admirable.

—Y decidió sacrificarte a ti también.

Annie me miró con una ceja alzada, el disgusto se lo podía notar a kilómetros de distancia y aunque yo tampoco entendía por qué había decidido tomar eso como pretexto para poder llevar las cosas en paz con Levi, lo cierto es que sí había estado buscando una excusa para acabar con esta ridícula pelea del que sólo fue involucrado por la cobardía de Jean.

No estaba seguro de si algún día volvería a confiar en Levi y perdonar por completo, pero ahora que sabía su versión de la historia, no podía culparlo de todo y dejar que cargara con toda la responsabilidad de Jean. Entendía sus motivos, no lo justificaban en lo absoluto, pero los entendía y saber que por lo menos alguien salió beneficiado de todo esto, me devolvía un poco de paz mental.

Cuando llegamos a la parada, el bus acababa de llegar, lo cual nos alivio mucho, pues no lo habíamos perdido gracias a mi lentitud. Después de todo, Erwin tuvo razón en que sí llegaría a mi primer clase. Abordamos el suburbano y nos sentamos en los asientos de hasta atrás, para que los tres pudiéramos estar juntos durante el trayecto a la escuela.

—¿Saben?— Obtuve la atención de ambos rubios casi de inmediato y sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir, hablé:— Creo que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Levi, sin recursos... con Erwin o Mike enfermos de gravedad, también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¡¿Vestirte de mujer?!

Annie me miró horrorizada, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, dando la impresión de que se saldrían por sus cuencas de tan abiertos que los tenía. Asentí suavemente de lo más tranquilo, estaba hablando completamente en serio, me lo había planteado tantas veces, desde que Levi me contó lo de su mamá, que yo llegué a la conclusión de que sentía empatía con Levi porque era lo que yo también habría hecho. De pronto, la risa de Armin me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que torciera los labios, no entendía qué era lo gracioso de esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Annie fue la primera en hablar. Estaba por de más decir que estaba escandalizada con todo esto.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso que el idiota de Eren, este tomándole gusto a eso de ser travestí?!— Armin negó entre risitas que parecían no cesar, también miré mal a Annie ante su comentario.— No tengo nada en contra de los travestís, pero, ¿te imaginas el trauma que sería para mí ver a Eren vestido de niña?

—¡Oye!— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, me sentía ligeramente indignado ante lo que la rubia acababa de decir.— Te apuesto a que sería una chica más guapa que tú.

—Annie tiene razón, todo resultaría en un desastre— Comentó Armin, intentando recobrar la compostura y estando de acuerdo con su pareja, como siempre.

—¡¿Tú también, Armin?!

Armin volvió a reír con más fuerza y Annie sólo encogió los hombros, mirándome de forma burlona. Siempre era lo mismo, el team rubio siempre se ponía en mi contra, pero no podía negar que tenían un poco de razón, e incluso el mero pensamiento de mí vestido como mujer me causó gracia.

Al llegar a la escuela al primero que me encontré en los pasillos fue a Levi, me dedicó una mirada algo rara que no supe realmente como interpretar. Parecía indeciso entre acercarse o mantenerse al margen y cuando Annie gruñó en voz bajita, supe que no era buena idea que dejara a Levi acercarse a nosotros, fue por eso que sólo lo saludé con la mano y me seguí de largo, no era como si ahora fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo.

Me di cuenta que Levi no fue el único que me miró raro esa mañana, muchos chicos y chicas de mi mismo curso, pero de diferente grupo me miraban como si ese día fuera a ser condenado a un espantoso castigo. Escuchaba murmullos y cuchicheos sobre mí, claro está, supuse que seguían hablando acerca de lo de Levi y yo, decidí ya no tomarles importancia. Pero algo me tenía muy inquieto, Annie y Armin también estaban tensos, en espera de que algo malo sucediera.

El día transcurrió sin mayor relevancia, pero todos actuaban raros a mi alrededor y eso ya comenzaba a molestarme porque incluso durante mis horas libres me había topado con Jean y él sólo me ignoró, ese hecho no me pasó desapercibido, puesto que Jean Kirstein nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarme o insultarme; en varias ocasiones estuve tentado en ir a preguntarle a Levi si él sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que parecía bastante enterado del asunto que apuntaba sobre mí y del que yo estaba excluido.

Fue peor cuando fuimos a ver el partido de fútbol, ya nadie se tomaba la molestia de disimular cuando me miraban como si algo terrible estuviera ocurriendo y ni Annie, ni Armin parecían dispuestos a decirme, constantemente me preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho esta vez. Levi se sentó en la hilera de bancas que estaban frente a nosotros, con su amiga de lentes y Marco, quien parecía ser el único que no me miraba como si estuviera a punto de morir.

El partido estuvo medio intenso —como era de suponerse—, pero eso me ayudó a olvidarme de las extrañas miradas que la gente que me conocía me daban. Siempre que mi equipo parecía llevar ventaja, venían los cuervos a empatarnos y justo pensé que volveríamos a la vieja maldición de perder contra ellos, sorpresivamente, en el último minuto Reiner logró meter el quinto gol, el gol que nos dio por primera vez la victoria sobre nuestros eternos rivales de fútbol.

La escuela completa estalló en jubilo y celebración, y aunque sin duda me sentía feliz, me sentía a la vez un tanto frustrado de no haber podido participar en ese triunfo que nos daba el pase para los cuartos de final; tal vez, el sueño de que el equipo de fútbol de mi generación le diera otra copa a la escuela, no era tan inverosímil. Me puse de pie cuando la gente se fue yendo del campo, quería ir a los vestidores a felicitar a los chicos por la inesperada victoria del día de hoy.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Annie cuando vio que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos, parecía un tanto recelosa.— Vamos a casa, Eren.

—Antes quiero ir a felicitar a los chicos, ustedes adelántense.

Dije sin siquiera mirarlos, pero escuché que Annie le decía a Armin que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta y que me dejara ir, intenté no darle importancia al hecho de que mis amigos supieran algo que me involucraba a mí y no hayan querido soltar la sopa cuando les pregunté. Durante mi camino a los vestidores pude sentir que alguien caminaba detrás de mí, curioso, me giré a ver de quien se trataba y de inmediato me tope con el serio rostro de Levi.

Fruncí un poco el ceño y me detuve para que él pudiera alcanzarme.

—¿Estás siguiéndome, Levi Ackerman?— Pregunté una vez que se situó a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar juntos hasta los vestidores.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y luego negó.

—Nada de eso, Eren Jaeger— Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.— Soy miembro del club de periodismo y me tocó cubrir la entrevista de hoy, para el reportaje de los torneos.

Asentí ante su respuesta, no volvimos a hablar durante un largo tramo que se hacía desde la enorme cancha hasta donde estaba el edificio en donde estaban las duchas y los vestidores. Levi me miraba de reojo a cada rato, cuando creía que no me daba cuenta pero lo cierto es que lo hacía porque yo también hacía lo mismo, a decir verdad... me sentía un poco incomodo estando con él porque nuevamente me venía a la cabeza todas esas veces que estuvimos juntos cuando él era Rivaille.

Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba de sólo recordar que lo había besado un par de veces y que además de todo, le había confesado que me estaba enamorando de _ella_. Claro que él sabía que me había prendado de Rivaille y no de él, pero de vez en cuando me preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que él pensaba de aquellos acontecimientos?, si es que pensaba en ello también, y sobre todo, por qué permitió que yo llegara tan lejos, es decir... ¿por qué no puso un alto?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿estás... bien?— De pronto rompió el silencio, preguntando un tanto inseguro e incluso receloso de lo que pudiera decir.

—Sí, estoy bien— Encogí los hombros.— El pie ya casi no me duele y pronto podre hacer más cosas, ya sabes...

Me miró un tanto contrariado, como si yo no hubiera entendido la pregunta o a lo que él se refería, eso me dejo pensando que tal vez podía probar y preguntarle a él si sabía que se traían Jean, Armin, Annie y todos los demás, pero ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para preguntar, pues mi respuesta vino con una voz bastante familiar —demasiado—, llamando mi nombre.

—¿Eren?

Aparte la mirada bruscamente de Levi y llevé mi mirada con algo de prisa al lugar de donde venía la melodiosa voz, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando reconocieran la tan anhelada figura delgada, las piernas me temblaron como gelatina, como la primera vez que la había visto.

A unos cuantos metros estaba ella, tan preciosa y deslumbrante como solía tenerla en mis recuerdos. El corazón se me fue a la garganta cuando la vi acercándose poco a poco hasta donde yo estaba; siempre me dije a mí mismo que si la volvía a ver, le demostraría que ya la había superado y pasaría de ella, pero justo ahora estaba ahí yo, con las piernas temblándome como espagueti hervido, con el corazón hecho un vuelco y sin poder decir nada coherente más que simples balbuceos sin sentido.

—Mikasa...

Al fin pude decir en un hilo de voz que apenas y se escuchó, pero ella lo hizo, escuchó su nombre saliendo de mis labios como si lo hubiera dicho sin titubear, ni balbucear. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que me dolió más que cuando me lesioné el pie.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su total agrado, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir la actualización, pero había estado un poco saturada entre la escuela y otros cursos que estuve tomando, pero por fin ayer me liberé de uno de los cursos, así que es probable que me vean más seguido por aquí dejando actualización. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	17. Amigos

**Amigos**

 **[Levi]**

Eren tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no parpadeaba y su labio inferior temblaba, como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero al mismo tiempo, en el duro intento de contener las lágrimas. Nunca había visto a Eren así y era confuso porque mostraba una apariencia de desagrado, de coraje, pero todo lo que podía ver en sus ojos era un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos, mientras miraban a la bonita muchacha de bonitos ojos que observaba a Eren exactamente igual a como los ojos de él la veían a ella.

Y yo, yo no tenía deseos de estar ahí, odiaba conocer tanto a Eren, porque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería después de esto y no quería presenciarlo.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo sin vernos, hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar...

Murmuró, entre nerviosa y ansiosa, dio un paso para acercarse un poco más a Eren, pero éste rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Ackerman— Dijo de pronto, sujetando con fuerza mi muñeca, no me dio tiempo de quejarme siquiera porque él ya estaba halando de mí con fuerza, justo a lado contrario de donde Mikasa se encontraba.— Vámonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Miré por sobre mi hombro a Mikasa, los ojos llorosos y una expresión llena de resignación. Estuve a nada de decirle a Eren que se detuviera, que hablara con ella, pero callé, en ese momento de total egoísmo pensé que así debía ser, con esa mujer muy lejos de él. Lo cierto es que al verlos por primera vez juntos, pude darme cuenta de un par de cosas que no se podían negar y eso no me hizo sentir nada bien.

Dejé que me arrastrara por los pasillos, sin quejarme, sin decir nada porque temía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir lo hiciera darse media vuelta e ir a buscarla. Finalmente se detuvo cuando estuvimos en el tercer edificio de la escuela, lejos de los vestidores, lejos de Mikasa, juntos, solos, justo en donde estaban los laboratorios de ciencias y computación.

Soltó mi adolorido brazo y hubo varios segundos de un silencio incomodo, en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada del moreno, hasta que Eren poco a poco relajó los hombros, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro fue que por fin mi lengua se separó de mi paladar para hablar.

—¿Jaeger?, ¿estás...?

—Estoy bien— Interrumpió casi de inmediato, sin embargo la voz salía entrecortada de sus labios y lo que era peor, es que ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.— Es sólo que ella es...

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

Me miró, en sus labios había un pequeño puchero y los ojos le brillaban a consecuencia de las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. Asintió y se dejó caer en uno de los tantos escalones que daban al piso superior en donde estaba las salas de juntas y los laboratorios de computación, me senté a su lado, sin saber si quiera si él tenía deseos de que yo precisamente estuviera ahí, viéndolo en aquel estado de debilidad que no le conocía y que lo dejaba tan expuesto.

—Apuesto a que Annie y Armin ya lo sabían— Soltó de pronto, torciendo un poco los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si le causara diversión todo esto.— Apuesto a que están conspirando para que la perdone y vuelva con ella... no, perdón, no sé por qué te cuento estas cosas, ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Podrías intentarlo— Encogí los hombros y Eren llevó su mirada a mí, parecía bastante desconcertado.— Ser mi amigo.

Qué dúo tan patético eramos, un idiota enamorado de otro idiota que seguía enamorado de una chica que lo había traicionado. Lo que yo debía hacer era levantarme e irme, rescatar la poca dignidad que tenía, dejar que Eren sufriera solo por sus problemas amorosos y arreglar los míos que bastante mal me tenían, pero no. Técnicamente estaba rogando por las migajas. Probablemente yo era el idiota más patético de los dos.

Y por la expresión compungida de Eren, supe de inmediato lo que diría, fue por eso que me levanté y tomé mis cosas, antes de que él pudiera decir algo que me hiciera más mierda de lo que ya estaba, yo hablé:

—Cómo sea, no importa. Me tengo que ir, aún estoy a tiempo de ir a hacer mis deberes de periodismo. Adiós, Jaeger.

Di media vuelta, dando apenas un par de pasos antes de que la voz de Eren me detuviera, lo miré de reojo y por primera en mucho tiempo, me dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera, llena de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, fue... importante.— Volvió a sonreírme, no tan amplio como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa de él.

—No hice nada extraordinario.

Volví a retomar mi camino, esta vez no me detuvo y yo tampoco volteé a verlo, quería decirle una vez más que lo quería, que por eso hacía lo que hacía, pero entendía que éste no era el momento y que si perdonaba a Mikasa, nunca más lo sería.

* * *

Al siguiente día las cosas continuaron como siempre, bueno, excepto porque ahora Eren, en vez de huir de mí, huía de Mikasa. Ciertamente me daba un poco de gracia verlo escabulléndose entre los pasillos, vigilando que la mujer no le fuera a salir de algún lugar y verse obligado a hablar con ellas a solas, era un poco inmaduro, pero al mismo tiempo suponía que algo muy grave debió haber pasado como para que él no quisiera tenerla en frente.

Quizá me negaba a creer que en realidad huía de ella porque si la tenía en frente, volvería a caer. Para desgracia mía, el casillero de la mujer esa, estaba justo a lado del mío y casi siempre me la tenía que topar, nunca hablaba conmigo pero siempre la cachaba mirándome con bastante curiosidad.

Admitía que era bastante bonita y bueno, tenía un perfume de vainilla que se podía oler desde que salía de su salón y caminaba por el pasillo hasta los casilleros. Era muy educada, por lo poco que había observado de ella, de hecho, no había nada de ella que me desagradara, parecía una persona simpática a simple vista, y si Eren no estuviera en el medio, tal vez podría decir que la hubiera soportado más que a otras personas con las que suelo tener contacto, como por ejemplo: Hanji.

Aquella tarde estaba arreglando mis cuadernos para el siguiente día, en los pasillos casi ya no había nadie, por lo que el ambiente era soportable para mí, odiaba el ruido. Pude oler su perfume y distinguir el sonido que hacían sus zapatillas de tacón al pisar el suelo, se acercó a su casillero pero yo pretendí ignorarla mientras guardaba, sacaba y acomodaba cosas en el mío.

—Buenas tardes.

Llevé la mirada hacia su persona, esperando que aquel saludo no fuera dirigido a mí, pero en cuanto sus ojos y los míos hicieron contacto supe que sí que había sido para mí. Amplió una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, parecía en la tierna espera de que le devolviera el saludo y me sentí tan desconcertado por sentirme mal ante la idea de no devolvérselo.

—Ah, sí, buenas.

Fruncí el ceño y regrese a mis cosas, fingiendo nuevamente que la estaba ignorando. Escuché que cerraba la puerta de su casillero y luego otra vez, el sonido de sus tacones y el aroma de su perfume alejándose. Cerré la puerta de mi casillero mientras la veía desaparecer entre los pocos estudiantes, no dejaba de ser un poco raro para mí hablar con la chica que había estado odiando meses atrás.

—¿Y esa quién era?— Me sobresalté cuando Hanji apareció de la nada, tenía esa odiosa habilidad de aparecer de quién sabe donde.

—Esa, era Mikasa, la ex novia de Eren que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado.

Hice una mueca de fastidio, retomé mi camino esperando que la chismosa de Hanji no me estuviera jodiendo con más preguntas, sin embargo, eso no sucedió, la cuatro ojos caminó a lado mío y empezó a hacer más y más preguntas, una tras otra. "¿Qué quería?", "¿te preguntó por Eren?", "¿intentaste matarla?", "¿ya sabe lo de Rivaille?"

—No, no, no, y no. Sólo me saludó amistosamente— Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Hanji soltó una risa burlona.— ¡Bah! Como si estuviera interesado en su amistad.

—¡Ah!— Soltó un suspiro dramático y una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó en su rostro.— Esto me huele a coqueteo descarado, ¡imagina si Eren se entera! Patearía tu enano trasero.

—Qué lastima para ella, me muero de ganas por decirle que quiero que su ex haga algo con mi trasero y no precisamente patearlo.

Hanji soltó una carcajada escandalosa, no me sentía ni un poco avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, estaba tan enojado por el simple pensamiento de que esa mujer quisiera intentar algo conmigo que, con mucho gusto lo gritaría frente a toda la escuela para que se enterara que lo único que me interesaba de ella era su idiota ex novio.

—Qué perra eres— Decía entre risas histéricas, provocando que todos los que pasaban a nuestro lado, nos miraran como si nos acabara de salir un ojo extra.— Eren Jaeger ha creado un monstruo.

—De cualquier forma, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Eren— Encogí los hombros, intentando hacerle creer a Hanji que le estaba restando importancia al asunto.— Y no creo que ella quiera coquetear conmigo, más bien quiere usarme para acercarse a ese idiota.

—¿Tú crees?

Rápidamente negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro— Miré con seriedad a Hanji.— Debiste ver la manera en cómo se miraron cuando se reencontraron, Eren estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris y la mujer esa, mariposas.

—Ay, Levi...

—No Hanji, no necesito que me compadezcas— Salimos por fin de la escuela y antes de irme por mi cuenta, agregué.— Desde el principio supe que sería así, además, Eren me quiere lejos de él y quizá sea lo mejor para ambos. Adiós y ojalá que un vago te viole.

Me alejé de ella tan rápido como me daban las piernas, no necesitaba que Hanji me mirara con lastima. No necesitaba que me dijera "te lo dije", porque suficiente tenía con decírmelo a mí mismo todos los días.

* * *

 **[Eren]**

Miré con mucha seriedad al par de rubios que estaban frente a mí, Annie no parecía ni un poco angustiada, en cambio, Armin, parecía un manojo de nervios desde que les dije la tan temible y angustiosa frase: "tenemos que hablar". Estaba más que seguro que ambos estaban al tanto del asunto del cual quería hablar, seguramente Mikasa ya les había ido con el chisme y sabía que Annie estaría lista para replicar y ponerse en su plan de "mami sobre-protectora".

Tras un largo silencio que se volvió insoportable para Armin, fue que finalmente habló, haciendo que Annie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Es por Mikasa, ¿verdad?— Preguntó, frotándose las manos, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso y ansioso, a nada de la histeria.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de Mikasa— Negué casi de inmediato, intentando evadir ese tema lo más pronto posible.— Lo que me interesa es saber, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? ¡Rayos! ¡debí haber parecido un idiota frente a ella!

Annie levantó una ceja y soltó una risita que apenas se logró escuchar, por alguna razón, ella parecía bastante divertida conmigo a punto del colapso emocional.

—O sea que... ¿lo que realmente te preocupa es que ella te haya visto siendo el habitual tú?— Volvió a reír, pero esta vez más fuerte, divirtiéndose de más con mis tragedias.

—¡No! Ni siquiera me importa lo que ella piensa de mí— Cruce los brazos y fruncí mucho el ceño, tal vez a Annie le causara gracia, pero a mí todo esto me dolía profundamente, ridículo.— Me ocultaron algo sumamente importante.

Esta vez incluso Annie recuperó la seriedad y con ella, sintió de lleno la incomodidad que seguía teniendo rígido a Armin a lado de ella. No se trataba de Mikasa, se trataba de que ellos sabían que había regresado y simplemente me lo ocultaron, era un poco tonto pero volví a sentirme traicionado, como la vez que ella se fue sin decir nada y Annie me lo ocultó por semanas hasta que la presioné con que soltara la sopa. O cuando Armin supo de la verdadera identidad de Rivaille y también lo calló.

Odiaba que hubiera secretos entre nosotros, porque yo nunca les había ocultado cosas. Todo loque debían saber, se los hacía saber y sentir que nuevamente me dejaban de lado en sus secretos y cosas misteriosas era un golpe muy duro, más que haber visto a Mikasa en ese pasillo y saber que mi dignidad fue pisoteada una vez más al permitirle verme así, tan idiota y vulnerable.

—Eren— Esta vez habló Armin, un tanto temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir.— Lo hicimos pensando en...

—Mí, lo sé, siempre se excusan bajo ese sermón.

—Eren, escucha— Annie se sobó las sienes antes de acortar las distancias entre nosotros y tomarme fuertemente de los hombros, obligándome con esto a que la escuchara.— Creo que es momento de que escuches la versión que Mikasa tiene para contar.

Pestañeé un par de veces, intentando recuperarme del desconcierto que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cualquiera hubiera pensando que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Armin, al ser el más blando y bondadoso de los tres, pero, ¿de Annie?, ¿en serio? No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que probablemente Mikasa había hallado la manera de hablar con Annie y Armin, y que nuevamente, el par de rubios estaban ocultándome algo. Me sentí ligeramente asqueado.

Pero sobre todo, más enojado y decepcionado.

Me solté del firme agarre de Annie y di un par de pasos lejos de ella, tenía el ceño muy fruncido y un horrible nudo en la garganta, pero no de tristeza, sino de la rabia que me causaba pensar en que mis amigos habían estado hablando con Mikasa de quién sabe qué y el idiota de Jaeger sin saberlo, como siempre.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos me vuelva a hablar nunca.— Dije entre dientes, mirando a ambos con seriedad.

Annie tenía esa expresión en su rostro que decía "este idiota esta haciendo berrinche otra vez", mientras que Armin lucia aterrado con mi nueva petición, no era para menos. Si bien, mi vinculo con Annie era muy fuerte, no había punto de comparación en mi vinculo con Armin, habíamos sido inseparables desde siempre y que de pronto se lastimara ese vinculo por culpa de una chica, era algo que no podía comprender, porque incluso sonaba tonto. Lo cierto es que él debió contarme todo lo que sabía desde el principio porque yo estuve antes que Mikasa o Annie y sobre todo, porque era algo que me involucraba completamente a mí.

Pero desde que había salido con Annie, su lealtad se volvió más fuerte hacia ella. Nunca culpé a Annie, ni tampoco me molesto que fuera así, después de todo, Armin estaba enamorado y feliz, pero esto era diferente porque yo era el mayor afectado y él lo sabía, pero callaba a petición de Annie.

Di media vuelta y me alejé de ellos, estaba tan enojado que no me importaba nada más. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en cuanto me iba a afectar esto. Escuché que Armin me llamaba con desesperación y que Annie le decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que ya se me pasaría el enojo, lo cierto es que no conocían lo infranqueable que era mi orgullo.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que me había resuelto a no volver a hablarle a mis mejores amigos. Todo parecía tan raro, conmigo intentando con todo mi ser de no hablarle a Armin cada vez que lo cachaba mirándome con esa angustiosa mirada azulada, o reírme de los chistes que Annie hacía en clase. Y también, evadiendo lo más que podía a Mikasa, viéndome como tonto escondido en los baños de hombre cada vez que la veía venir.

Otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida para mí, fue que ahora ni siquiera Levi hacía un esfuerzo por acercarse a mí; por lo general, siempre estaba con mi tranquila vida en la que consistía tener a los dos rubios y a Levi detrás mío, claro que cada uno por diferente motivo. Pero ahora estaba más solo que ostra en medio del mar y comenzaba a sentirse un poco... triste.

En mis horas libres estudiaba para mis próximos exámenes, pero lo cierto era que casi no surtía efecto eso de estudiar cinco minutos y luego distraerme con cualquier tontería, para que al final decidiera que lo dejaría para el día siguiente; odiaba admitir que necesitaba que Armin estuviera aquí para regañarnos a Annie y a mí por no poner atención o no hacer las cosas bien.

Aquella tarde me encontraba en el absurdo intento de resolver unos problemas de geometría, estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela, a donde estaba seguro de que nadie venía por lo pequeño que era, creía eso hasta que vi a Levi aparecer con varios libros en la mano, él también pareció desconcertado de verme allí.

—Jaeger, estas invadiendo mi lugar, ¿lo sabías?— Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí.

—No sabía, nadie viene aquí— Encogí los hombros y él pareció más interesado en su libro que en lo que yo decía.— Pero si te molesta, puedo irme a otro lado.

—En lo absoluto— Cambió de pagina y de igual manera alzo los hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba si yo o la reina de Inglaterra estábamos ahí.— Hay espacio suficiente para ambos.

—Bien.

Después de eso todo permaneció en silencio, a excepción de cuando Levi cambiaba de hoja o yo volvía a borrar lo que escribía en mi cuaderno. De vez en cuando me daba cuenta que Levi me miraba por unos segundos con curiosidad en mi ardua tarea de resolver los problemas de geometría, pero luego volvía a su lectura como si no hubiera estado mirándome con demasiado interés. Cuando mi décimo intento de resolver los ejercicios no dio frutos, fue que deje que de mi garganta escapara un gruñido de frustración. Definitivamente era mejor con un balón en mis pies que resolviendo aburridos y complicados ejercicios de matemáticas.

Levi finalmente dejó su lectura en segundo plano, cerrando su libro y mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

—Soy un asco para las matemáticas— Puse los ojos en blanco y estiré mis entumecidas piernas.— Creo que mi pequeño cerebrito no da para tanto.

—Ya lo había notado, Jaeger— Sonrío burlesco y luego estiró su mano hacia mí.— A verlos.

Lo miré con algo de recelo, pero terminé por buscar la hoja en donde tenía apuntados los ejercicios y le entregué el cuaderno, negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Dudo que les entiendas, es decir, tú estás en segundo semestre, yo en sexto.

Hizo una señal con su mano para que me callara y así lo hice, él tardó alrededor de diez minutos leyendo y releyendo los apuntes que había tomado y analizando los ejemplos que tenía anotados, finalmente volvió a estirar su mano en mi dirección.

—Dame un lápiz.— No tarde en darle el que tenía en la mano y que había estado usando.

De inmediato él comenzó a escribir fórmulas, números y alguna que otra letra en mi cuaderno, en menos de lo que pensé terminó por resolver el primer ejercicio, tardó un par de minutos más en corroborar su respuesta y el procedimiento.

—Es fácil— Concluyó, mientras se acercaba más y más a mí, hasta prácticamente violar mi espacio personal.— Mira, fíjate bien...

Comenzó por explicarme las fórmulas, qué era cada una y para qué me servían, luego de eso, resolvió un ejercicio más para darme el ejemplo y el resto fue fácil, comenzaba a darle sentido a los problemas que nos habían dejado de tarea y en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado terminé los ejercicios, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sintiéndome el Albert Eiensten de mi generación.

—Sorprendente, Ackerman— Dije con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila.— Eres casi tan inteligente como Armin.

—Gracias, supongo— Él también comenzó a guardar sus libros.— Y hablando de eso... ¿no tendrías que estar con tus amigos?

Al principio me tensé pero luego me coloqué de pie y fruncí un poco el ceño, resoplando con un muy mal fingido enojo. Él también se levanto, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y me miró un tanto extrañado.

—No son mis amigos— Repuse con una mueca en los labios.— Se entienden con el enemigo.

—¿El enemigo?

—Mikasa.

Pareció un poco extrañado ante eso, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió y camino a lado mío, como solía ser antes, cuando era Rivaille. La verdad es que también me daba curiosidad saber si no tenía amigos, siempre lo veía solo, pero pensé que preguntar eso sería un poco grosero, así que preferí guardarme mis inquietudes para mí mismo.

—Entonces... ¿está bien que me hables?— Preguntó haciendo que nos detuviéramos justo frente a la entrada de la escuela.— Ya sabes, ¿no corro riesgo de que Annie quiera arrancarme la cabeza si me ve contigo?

—Esta bien para mí, eso es todo lo que importa.

Estaba sorprendido, como si no esperara a que respondiera eso, pero parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta y de alguna forma, ahora que no tenía a Annie para decirme que no debía hablarle a Levi, lo encontraba bastante agradable, bueno, no era tan diferente a Rivaille y de alguna forma, estando a solas por un largo rato, deje de pensar en él como ella. Por primera vez veía la posibilidad de que fuéramos amigos sin que yo terminara por mezclar las cosas.

—Siendo así... creo que estaría bien que nos viéramos para resolver tus problemas, cuando tengas dudas— No me miraba a mí, miraba a un costado con una mueca en los labios que terminó causándome ternura.— Es decir, ambos podríamos sacar algo bueno, ¿no?

—Claro, estaría bien que lo hiciéramos de vez en cuando.

Le sonreí ampliamente, ¿cuánta gente se acerca a ti para ayudarte con matemáticas sin pedir nada a cambio? No muchas, tenía suerte por contar con gente así casi siempre. Él no sonrió, mantuvo su expresión de seriedad pero algo me decía que también estaba feliz con este repentino acercamiento.

—Adiós, Jaeger. Intenta que ningún camión te atropelle en el camino por andar baboseando.

Y... ahí se acababa toda la magia, pero de alguna forma me daba gracia este pequeño hombrecito. Por lo que terminé por reír y agitar la mano a modo de despedida.

—Adiós, Ackerman, tú también cuídate.

Frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta, dando pasos furiosos y murmurando algo de que él siempre tenía cuidado, que no era un idiota como yo y un sin fin de cosas que ya no pude escuchar, porque termino desapareciendo en el pasillo. Me daba gusto darme cuenta que desde que supe que Levi era un él y no un ella, algo no había cambiado entre nosotros y ese algo, era lo divertido que me la pasaba cuando estábamos juntos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, había estado un poco ocupada debido a las vacaciones de verano, pero acá les traigo actualización y espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles por sus bellos reviews (que nunca me da tiempo de responder, pero que siempre me tomo el tiempo de leer) que me dejan, y en general, por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia. En fin, sin nada más agregar, nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	18. Ackerman y Ackerman

**Ackerman y Ackerman**

 **[Eren]**

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos parado a lado de la ventana del salón de Levi, la estricta maestra de historia, que era la pesadilla para más de uno, seguía dando con tanta pasión su clase a pesar de que su hora había terminado hace cinco minutos. Levi estaba sentado en un rincón, parecía bastante concentrado en escuchar lo que la maestra decía, hambriento de conocimiento que desde luego, absorbería y aprovecharía; él estaba concentrado, mientras que sus demás compañeros estaban ansiosos porque la maestra se callara de una buena vez y los dejara irse.

No tardó demasiado, miró el reloj plateado aferrado a su muñeca y antes de dejarlos salir, les dejó un par de tareas que nadie vio con buenos ojos, incluso yo mismo estaba frustrado con toda la tarea que les había dejado y ni siquiera era parte del grupo, para mi buena suerte. Todos salieron en bola, peleando por no ser el último en abandonar el aula, pero a Levi no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues fue uno de los últimos en salir. Al verme ahí, esperando por él, pareció bastante extrañado, frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a mí con calma.

—Mh, hola— Lo saludé cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me sentía un poco incomodo por la mirada interrogativa de Levi, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

—Hola, Jaeger— Ladeó un poco la cabeza y algunos mechones de cabello negro cayeron sobre sus ojos.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué que hacía ahí? Era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía. Había salido de clases y pase a lado del salón de Levi y luego, de la nada, había decidido que ahora que eramos un poco más cercanos podía esperarlo e irnos juntos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Eso hacía ahí, pero nunca se lo diría a Levi de ninguna forma.

—Oh... bueno, en realidad sólo pasaba por aquí de casualidad, cuando vi que tu grupo ya iba saliendo— Encogí los hombros y me rasqué la mejilla derecha.— Y ya sabes, luego saliste tú...

—Qué casualidad.

Arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, me daba la sensación de que no había creído ni un poco en lo que acababa de decirle pero fingía que se había tragado mi evidente mentira, después de todo, había estado parado frente a su salón desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ajá, como sea. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos? Digo... ya que los dos vivimos por el centro de la ciudad, pensé que sería buena idea y...

—De acuerdo— Levantó los hombros y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.— Si no te molesta que se nos pegue la loca, por mí está bien.

—¿La... loca?

Pestañeé un poco confundido, estuve a nada de preguntar a quién se refería cuando decía "loca", pero no hizo falta, pues una chica castaña con gafas apareció repentinamente, quejándose en voz alta de que en su examen había sacado un nueve cuando debió de haber sacado diez. Me preguntaba si no sabía lo maravilloso que era sacar nueve en un examen, yo a duras penas sacaba siete y era la persona más feliz del mundo con él.

Levi volvió a fruncir el ceño, la chica no dejaba de decir que estudiaría más duro la siguiente vez para obtener el tan anhelado diez; parecía una persona simpática, no entendía la molestia de Levi. Entonces, ella por fin notó mi presencia y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus lentes, se acercó al azabache y le susurró algo en el oído, el más bajito simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se posicionó a mi lado derecho.

—Mira Eren, éste intento de ser humano que ves, se llama Hanji— Pasó su mirada de la mujer a mí.— Y Hanji, él es el señor Jaeger.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Señor?— Negué rápidamente.— Recién cumplí los dieciocho.

—Cómo sea.

Respondió con cierto fastidio y la chica que había permanecido ajena a nuestra conversación, de inmediato soltó una escandalosa carcajada que hizo que el humor de Levi empeorara y que yo diera un respingo. Se acercó a mí y rápidamente estrechó mi mano con la suya, mientras le escuchaba decir un sin fin de cosas como: "¡Eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol!, ¡de sexto!, ¡ya te conocía!, ¡Levinano me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti!", Levi se tensó y mi incomodidad aumentó conforme ella seguía diciendo que su amigo le había hablado mucho sobre mí y mi equipo de fútbol, jamás pensé que él pudiera prestar atención a esos detalles.

—¡Por fin se me hace conocerte en persona!— Continuaba estrechando con fuerza mi adolorida mano, a pesar de que llevábamos cinco minutos de habernos conocido.— Pero pensé que Levi y tú ya no se llevaban por de Rivaille y Jean.

Forcé una sonrisa cuando mencionó el tema de Rivaille y Jean, la verdad era que casi comenzaba a olvidar ese asunto, con todo esto de Mikasa, Annie y Armin, me estaba siendo demasiado sencillo olvidar que alguna vez existió Rivaille. No fue para nada grato que me lo volviera a recordar, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a sentirme más a gusto a lado de Levi. Éste, por otro lado, notó mi evidente incomodidad, se acercó hasta la chica y la separó de mí.

—Ya, ven, lo estás poniendo incomodo.

Pareció regañarla con la mirada y ante este gesto ella abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, exagerando un poco su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Levi se había esforzado por mantenerla lejos de mí, ella lo empujó con una fuerza que rivalizaba con la de Annie y nuevamente se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—¡Perdón! Sé que ese tema debe ser delicado para ti, ¡no lo vuelvo a hacer!

—No pasa nada, sé que no fue tu intención.— Esta vez, le di una sonrisa un poco más sincera y ella pareció quitar su falsa expresión de angustia.

—¡Genial!— Soltó mis manos y en cambio, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y me apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo.— ¡Parece que nos llevaremos muy bien, Erencín!

Para humillación mía, a pesar de que yo era mayor que ellos, Hanji era un poco más alta que yo por apenas unos centímetros, y ni hablar de que era casi tan fuerte y brusca como lo era Annie, por lo que resultó ridículamente fácil para ella arrastrarme a través del pasillo mientras se llenaba la boca hablando sobre lo aburrido y amargado que era Levi.

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro, él venía caminando unos pasos detrás de nosotros, en los labios llevaba una sonrisa burlona bien disimulada al verme atrapado en esta extraña situación con Hanji. Nos mantuvimos de esa forma, con Hanji pegada a mí y Levi tratando de disimular lo gracioso que le parecía que su amiga me toqueteara con descaro los brazos y la espalda baja como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, fue que por fin pude soltarme del asfixiante abrazo de Hanji, quien no parecía darse cuenta de lo incomodo que me sentía en ese momento con su falta de respeto evidente al espacio personal.

—¡Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Erencín! Eres más agradable de lo que el enano dijo que podías ser.

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al oírla decir eso, volteé a ver a Levi y enseguida éste puso los ojos en blanco como si todo esto lo irritara. Aclaré mi garganta, intentando disimular el gusto que me había dado escuchar aquello, no debía ser nada fácil agradarle a una persona tan seria como Levi.

—¿No quieren que les de un aventón?— Ofrecí, llevando la mirada hacia el único coche negro que había en el estacionamiento.

Levi negó casi de inmediato.

—No, gracia...

—¡Qué amable de tu parte!— Pero Hanji, siendo más rápida e imprudente, se acercó a mi coche dando grandes zancadas.— Mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad, así que realmente me estarías haciendo un gran favor.

En cuanto le di acceso para que abordara el coche, ella se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras decía algo de que nunca en toda su vida se había subido en un coche tan lujoso como el mío.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedo bajarla— Sugirió Levi mientras se acercaba a mí, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, como regañando con la mirada a su amiga aunque ésta lo estuviera ignorando por completo.

—No me molesta— Encogí los hombros.— No tengo nada interesante que hacer, además me cae bien.

Esta vez pasó su mirada llena de asombro a mi persona y levantó una ceja, parecía incrédulo ante mi honesta confesión de que me agradaba la ruidosa mujer que no dejaba de chismosear en la guantera de mi coche. Sin embargo, simplemente rodó los ojos con molestia y se subió en los asientos de atrás mientras decía algo como "tú debes estar más loco que ella". Me divertía muchísimo la relación de amor-odio tan retorcida que tenían, pero de alguna forma, me daba la sensación de que en realidad, Levi buscaba mi aprobación hacia Hanji. Era bastante peculiar la forma que tenía para demostrar que la gente cercana a él le importaba más de lo necesario.

* * *

 **[Levi]**

Las cosas con Eren fueron mejorando gradualmente durante toda esta semana que pasó sin hablar con sus amigos, me gustaba pensar que... era porque realmente le agradaba la compañía de la parlanchina de Hanji y la mía durante sus horas libres y no porque ahora estaba molesto con Annie y Armin. No era como si ahora fuéramos los grandes amigos o algo por estilo, sólo nos juntábamos cuando nuestros horarios coincidían y de hecho, él casi no hablaba conmigo, Hanji solía acaparar toda su atención con cualquier clase de preguntas absurdas que Eren respondía con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

 _"Eren, ¿ser capitán de un equipo es fácil?"_

 _"Suele ser complicado la mayoría del tiempo, pero lo importante es llevarse bien con todos"_

 _"Eren, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?"_

 _"Oh, las hamburguesas con mucho queso"_

 _"Eren, ¿te gusta leer?"_

 _"No demasiado, soy más del deporte"_

 _"Eren, ¿me enseñarías a jugar fútbol?"_

 _"¡Claro!"_

Eren esto, Eren aquello y Eren, por favor, se mi amigo para siempre.

Y así, en un interminable círculo de preguntas tontas y repetidas que Eren seguía respondiendo con su mejor sonrisa. Algunas de estas preguntas solían ser indiscretas, como "Eren, ¿te llaman la atención los hombres?", "Eren, ¿ya has dormido con alguna chica?", "Eren, ¿en serio confundiste a Levi con una chica?", bueno, la última siendo la más incomoda y difícil de responder. De hecho, nunca respondía ninguna de esas preguntas, se limitaba a tragar saliva y cambiar de tema a cosas como "¿tienes novio, Hanji?"

Esperaba que después de esto él saliera huyendo y volviera con sus amigos pero no, él seguía hablando con Hanji como si fueran viejos amigos que se acaban de encontrar. Yo casi nunca participaba en sus platicas, habían ocasiones en que la cuatro ojos intentaba incluirme pero la verdad es que me conformaba con escuchar a Eren hablar y conocer un poco más de quién era. Me grababa hasta la más mínima tontería que él respondía o decía, cosas que siendo Rivaille, él nunca habría dicho frente a mí.

En cuanto a Mikasa, ella seguía saludándome cada vez que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y yo sólo asentía con la cabeza por mera cortesía, no me desagradaba, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera de mi total agrado, no cuando había lastimado a Eren, no cuando ella había provocado todo esto. A Jean lo veía de vez en cuando —gracias a todos los Dioses—, aún me molestaba con el asunto de Rivaille y más ahora que Eren y yo eramos más cercanos, pero desde que Mikasa había aparecido, estaba más calmado y ni la mirada le dirigía a Eren, lo cual era bastante bueno.

—Levicín enanín, no olvides que te tocó cubrir el reportaje de las animadoras— Bramó la cuatro ojos con una sonrisa burlona, porque a ella le había tocado algo más interesante, como por ejemplo, el reportaje con los entrenadores de los equipos.— ¡Es para el viernes, no lo olvides!

—Que te den, maldita loca de circo.— Solté entre dientes, sin apartar la atención de mi importante tarea de pegar recortes para el periódico mural de las ciencias sociales.

Recogió la basura que había quedado del antiguo periódico mural y luego salió del aula de periodismo con una enorme sonrisa por saber que yo tendría que lidiar con un montón de hormonas enloquecidas, hablando del amor que le profesaban a algún jugador de los equipos, o más específicamente, al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Lo que más me frustraba de todo este asunto era que no conocía a ninguna animadora, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era la capitana y mi única opción era preguntarle al idiota de Jaeger, estaba completamente seguro de que él conocía a la perfección la escuadra de animadoras en su totalidad, era obvio, después de todo, él solía coquetear con media escuela antes de... Rivaille. De hecho, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía coqueteando con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera lo veía echarles un vistazo disimulado como solía hacerlo, era como si una pequeña parte de él hubiera madurado, o eso quería pensar.

En cuanto terminé de pegar los dichosos recortes en el nuevo periódico mural de ese mes, acomodé todo el material en su debido lugar, dejando el periódico listo para que al siguiente día todos los miembros del club nos hiciéramos un lío intentando pegarlo en un buen lugar en donde todos pudieran verlo. Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando me encontré cara a cara con la última persona que habría querido ver ese día y los que le seguían a ese.

Ella me sonrió con aquella amabilidad que venía mostrando desde que regresó a complicar las cosas.

—¡Hola!— Extendió su pálida mano a mi persona, pero al ver que no le regresaba el saludo volvió a bajarla y a poner una expresión más seria.— Buenas tardes, Levi, Levi Ackerman... ¿cierto?

Enarqué una ceja, estaba bastante sorprendido de que la mujer conociera mi nombre, no era como si yo fuera una persona popular o sobresaliente en la escuela, sin embargo, terminé por asentir.

—Yo soy Mikasa Ackerman— Volvió a sonreír y se paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.— Es curioso, porque nuestros apellidos...

—Al grano.

Terminé por interrumpirla de manera grosera, no tenía nada que ver con que fuera _esa_ Mikasa, más bien era un mal hábito mío que no pensaba cambiar, ni ocultar con ella, ni con nadie más. Pero la chica en vez de sorprenderse, o sentirse levemente ofendida ante tal grosería sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Quería hablart...

—Olvídalo— Volví a interrumpirla a mitad de su oración, tenía noción de donde iría esto y desde luego que no se lo permitiría.— No voy a involucrar a Eren en nada que tenga que ver contigo, olvídalo.

Esta vez sí parpadeó un tanto desorientada y me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a la vez que sus bonitos ojos color ónix me examinaban como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad mental.

—¿Eren?— Preguntó un tanto incomoda, pero luego se apresuro a negar con la cabeza— ¡Ah, no! En realidad... yo sólo vine hasta aquí porque la señorita Joy me comentó que sus chicos de periodismo iban a hacer un reportaje sobre las animadoras— En ese momento me sentí un poco estúpido y también incomodo, mucho.— Me pidió que los apoyara, así que... si sabes quien es el encargado de cubrir el reportaje, ¿podrías decirle que yo soy la capitana, por favor? Es decir, para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con lo de las entrevistas.

Maldije mi suerte de mierda, no quería involucrarme de nuevo en este tipo de cosas y ahora el maldito destino me estaba arrastrando a tener que lidiar con esta mujer por un mes completo, ¿qué clase de karma estaba pagando? Ella estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones e irse, pero la detuve, después de todo, yo era el mayor interesado en esto.

—Se lo acabas de decir— Me miró con aquellos ojos confundidos tan suyos y tuve que reprimir las ganas que tenía de rodar los míos.— Yo soy el encargado del reportaje.

—Parece que corrí con suerte— Soltó un suspiro de alivió.— Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que trabajemos? Hablo de los horarios y eso, ¿cómo nos pondremos de acuerdo?

—¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos saliendo de clases?— Sugerí, encogiendo los hombros, ella en cambio, sonrió como si le hubiera solucionado la vida.

—¡Perfecto! Les avisaré a las chicas— Estaba a punto de irse, pero luego se regresó pareciendo decidida a decirme algo, pero al final todo lo que dijo fue:— Perdón, pero los martes y jueves voy a clases de protección personal, no puedo esos días.

—Está bien, no hay problema por mí— Volví a levantar los hombros con simpleza, pero al ver que ella se quedó de pie, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de hacerme la revelación del año, agregué:— ¿Algo más?

—No... es todo. Un placer en conocerte, Levi.

Sonrió a medias, dando media vuelta y alejándose a paso rápido hasta que terminó por desaparecer por el pasillo. Puse los ojos en blanco pero terminé suspirando con alivio de que no quisiera que le hablara de Eren, o que siquiera tuviera intensiones de involucrarlo, pero definitivamente tendría que decirle al idiota aquel que estaría trabajando con su ex novia por un mes y eso era la parte difícil. Me preocupaba que ese tonto, siendo tan tonto, necio y tan, pero tan Jaeger... se lo tomara mal.

Lo cierto es que volvíamos a estar bien y no quería pelear con él por Mikasa, no de nuevo, pero esto me olía a desastre potencial y a que Eren definitivamente patearía mi trasero... o lo intentaría, y ese pensamiento no me hizo para nada feliz.

* * *

Hanji abrió muy grande los ojos y casi escupe su malteada de fresa que logró quitarle a un chico durante el almuerzo, a base de empujones y miradas amenazantes, estaba seguro de que esa pobre alma en desgracia tendría traumas lo que restaba del año.

—¡¿En serio vas a tener que trabajar con esa bruja?!

Varias miradas curiosas se enfocaron en nosotros ante el grito que Hanji pegó, me hundí un poco más en mi asiento y asentí suavemente, esperando que los demás estudiantes siguieran con lo suyo y dejaran de observarnos.

—¿Quieres callarte? Creo que China no te escuchó.— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me desparramé aún más en la silla, evidenciando mi mal humor.

—Lo siento— Murmuró con voz suave, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente.— ¿Entonces sí?

—Sí.

—Rayos, qué desastre.

Volvió a sentarse bien en su silla y me miró con una mezcla de burla mal disimulada y cierta pena, la verdad es que no era tan malo como parecía, Mikasa no era desagradable para nada pero que sea la ex novia que el chico que a mí me gustaba no podía olvidar, le restaba muchos puntos y la hacía ser insoportable aunque no lo fuera. Todo lo que a mí me preocupaba era cómo se lo tomaría Eren, yo sabía que nada bien. Me sentía tan estúpido por esperar la aprobación de ese idiota, no debía, ni tenía que darle explicaciones, pero allí estaba yo, buscando las palabras correctas para decírselo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, él entró a la cafetería con ese aire despreocupado de siempre y después de recoger su almuerzo se acercó a la mesa en donde estábamos Hanji y yo, ante las atentas miradas de Annie, Armin y por supuesto, Mikasa. Tomó asiento a lado de Hanji, frente a mí, tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa y tarareaba la irritante y estúpida canción del comercial de la pasta de dientes.

Eren estaba de buen humor, y yo no tenía otra opción que arruinarselo, así era la vida.

—Parece que estás de buen humor, Erencín— Comentó la cuatro ojos, robándole la pera que había conseguido con facilidad por ser "popular".

Éste último hizo caso omiso al descarado robo y en cambio, sonrió más ampliamente y asintió con ganas.

—Lo estoy, para la siguiente semana ya podré jugar de nuevo— Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego, con voz altanera concluyó:— Estoy listo para patear traseros.

Hanji me miró con algo de burla y sonrió con sorna, a la vez que le daba una gran mordida a la fruta hurtada. Levantó las cejas un par de veces mientras que con la cabeza me señalaba a Eren de forma no tan disimulada, pues éste enseguida notó el extraño comportamiento de Hanji y nos miró con una ceja arqueada, a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría.

—Hablando de patear traseros...— Me aclaré un poco la garganta y tomé un largo respiro, esto probablemente me daría dolor de cabeza.— Hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué... ocurre?— Repasó su verde mirada de mí a Hanji un par de veces y luego abrió los ojos con espanto.— ¿Te volviste a vestir de mujer?

—¡No!— Grité en voz tan alta que hasta los chicos que estaban en la mesa más lejana voltearon a verme.

Hanji terminó soltando una estruendosa carcajada que atrajo aún más la atención, sobre todo la de cierta muchacha de bonitos ojos negros. Después de varios minutos en los que todo mundo en la cafetería mantuvo su atención enfocada en nosotros, fue que Eren, estando un poco apenado, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Entonces?

Apreté los labios con fuerza, tanto que pude sentir como se me adormecían dolorosamente, Hanji se mantuvo en silencio y yo supuse que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no ser ella la indiscreta que le soltara la bomba a Eren.

—Voy a trabajar con Mikasa Ackerman para el reportaje del próximo mes.

Hablé tan rápido que por un par de segundos dudé que Eren me entendiera, pero para mi desgracia lo hizo. Tenía una expresión de total indignación plasmada en el rostro y su furioso ceño se frunció en señal de protesta, sus ojos parecían gritar "traidor" por todas partes. Dejó caer sobre la mesa el tenedor desechable que antes había tenido entre sus dedos, Hanji dio un respingo en su lugar cuando Eren grito "¿qué diablos, Levi?" y por tercera vez consecutiva en ese día, logramos ser el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, gracias a la pequeña mierda de Eren.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo pasaba rápidamente por acá para dejar la actualización número 18 de Like a girl ahora que tengo tiempo para andar corrigiendo y subiendo actualizaciones. De antemano, les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que le brindan a éste fic y por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejar reviews, no saben lo mucho que me alienta a seguir escribiendo y queriendo mejorar. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	19. La bodega de gimnasia

**La bodega de gimnasia**

 **[Levi]**

Eren permanecía con la mandíbula bien apretada y muy tieso en su lugar, él sabía perfectamente que ahora teníamos la atención de toda la cafetería puesta en nosotros. Annie me miraba con su usual expresión de odio que parecía nunca quitar de su cara, Armin nos miraba con preocupación y Mikasa sólo paseaba su curiosa mirada de mí hacia Eren.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, probablemente la mayoría de los estudiantes en esa cafetería conocían la historia de Rivaille y ahora hablaban de Eren y de mí, los rumores de pasillo decían que el capitán del equipo de fútbol era gay, los rumores que se estaban creando ahora en la cafetería eran aún peor.

Annie se levantó demasiado enfadada de su asiento, causando un gran estruendo y haciendo que poco a poco fueran guardando silencio todos aquellos que murmuraban cosas como si Eren y yo no estuviéramos presentes.

—¡¿Quieren callarse?!— Gruñó con voz fuerte y amenazadora la rubia.— ¡Intento decirle algunas vulgaridades a mi novio y su escándalo no me deja!

De inmediato todos fingieron que hablaban de cosas mejores que el capitán del equipo y su supuesto "romance" con un chico de segundo semestre. Eren había quitado su expresión de enojo aunque no hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para saber que seguramente seguía molesto por lo que había dicho antes de que concurrencia entera empezara a prestarnos atención. Annie volvió a sentarse en su lugar pero por un largo rato no apartó la mirada del castaño, hasta que creyó que él se encontraba bien.

—Jaeger, escucha— Esta vez fui cuidadoso de ser discreto y no llamar la atención.— No fue mi intención hacer la investigación con ella, sólo ocurrió.

Lo vi fruncir los labios y hacer una mueca de total disgusto, era obvio que se estaba conteniendo para no volver a gritarme y que todo el mundo terminara por hacer un circulo a nuestro alrededor gritando "¡pelea, pelea!", Hanji seguía devorando la pera que Eren involuntariamente le había cedido, demasiado concentrada en la tensión de nuestra disputa y en cómo terminaría todo esto. Estaba seguro de que ella esperaba presenciar una pelea a puños y patadas, para comprobar quién de los dos era más fuerte.

—¿Tú también, Ackerman?— Volvió a fruncir su ceño, sus labios seguían sin poder disimular el enojo que lo embargaba.— Es que no quiero que más gente se meta, no quiero que me involucren con ella.

—No lo haré, no tengo intenciones de involucrarte con ella— Respondí casi de inmediato, ambos susurrábamos las cosas, el único ruido que provenía de nuestra mesa era el de Hanji mordiendo y masticando.— Se lo deje muy en claro.

Pareció quedarse más tranquilo con eso, pero aún seguía mirándome con recelo y parte de mí sabía exactamente por qué. Mikasa era muy bonita, era capitana de la escuadra de animadoras, estaba en cuadro de honor con mención honorifica y además de todo, nada de eso parecía importarle, era amable con cuanta persona se acercara a hablarle y no se pavoneaba por los pasillos presumiendo su perfección. Y Eren, siendo el idiota más grande de la historia, pensaba que probablemente yo terminaría fijándome en ella, gran, gran error.

—Y... si lo que te preocupa es que termine gustando de ella, eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años, relájate Jaeger— Me desparramé en la silla y crucé los brazos con fastidio.— No pienso robarte a tu chica.

Eren volvió a arrugar la frente con desagrado, abrió la boca listo para replicar pero Hanji lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a berrear y rezongar.

—¡Yo soy testigo de que Levinano no se fijaría en esa desabrida!— Acomodó bien sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y miró con seriedad a Eren.— Digamos que Levicín tiene gustos particulares.

Nos miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al ver que no había ni una pizca de complicidad entre Hanji y yo, pareció respirar más tranquilo y volvió a sentarse con normalidad en la silla, quitando aquella rígida posición.

—Y ella no es mi chica— Cogió el tenedor que había quedado botado en alguna parte de la mesa y lo clavó en su ensalada con algo de furia.— Me da igual si se fija en alguien nuevo.

Se llevó el bocado a los labios y luego masticó con fuerza, Hanji y yo nos miramos sabiendo que era bastante obvio que sí le afectaba si su "no chica" se fijaba en alguien más, se le notaba en cada poro de su piel pero siendo tan terco como era, nunca lo admitiría. Todo esto dolía más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero de alguna forma egoísta, una parte de mí se sentía más tranquila de que la necedad de Eren por no querer saber nada de Mikasa lo mantuviera lejos de ella.

—No me interesa Mikasa, en serio. Sólo será por motivos académicos— Insistí cuando pasaron más de dos minutos y Eren no hablaba y ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada.— No quiero pelear contigo, ni echar a perder lo que tenemos justo ahora.

Poco a poco Eren fue levantando su mirada que había estado clavada en su almuerzo, hasta que finalmente nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, permanecimos de esa forma, con él buscando algo muy dentro de mi mirada que pudiera delatar algo, o confirmar sus sospechas y por un momento me olvidé que estaba Hanji ahí, que estaba Mikasa en la mesa de enfrente, me olvidé por unos miseros segundos de que Eren no se sentía de la misma forma. Hasta que Hanji, con ese mal hábito suyo que tenía, soltó un chillido de emoción y abrazó con fuerza a Jaeger, haciendo que éste rompiera el contacto de nuestros ojos y le prestara atención a ella.

—"Lo que tenemos"— Repitió la cuatro ojos con voz melosa y sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo asquerosamente cursi que había sonado aquello.— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Erencín?

—No— Enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas y su mirada viajó de Hanji a mí, como preguntando de qué se había perdido.— ¿Qué significa?

Hanji abrió muy grande los ojos y enseguida colocó una mueca de indignación. Me miró de reojo y entonces su seriedad regresó por breves segundos, entendiendo que estuvo a punto de meter la pata y decir cosas innecesarias. Infló las mejillas y cruzó los brazos como niña pequeña que esta haciendo berrinche porque sus papás no le compraron el juguete de moda.

—¡Estás tan ciego que no puedes ver lo que está frente a tus narices!— Habló con voz infantil, aún conservaba su mueca de berrinche.

Eren, sin entender muy bien porqué Hanji parecía tan frustrada, sólo atinó a sonreír forzudamente.

—En realidad... necesito lentes, así que sí, estoy ciego— Bromeó dejando escapar risas incomodas y yo quise asesinar a Hanji en ese momento, él no era el único incomodo por esto.— ¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?

—¡Ah, no!— Hanji se levantó de su silla y tomó la charola en donde antes había estado su almuerzo.— Si tú no te das cuenta de lo obvio, yo no te lo diré.

Y diciendo esto, salió caminando lo más rápido que podía de allí, en un intento de escapar de lo que ella misma había provocado. Eren volvió a mirarme, con el ceño fruncido ante la confusión que debía de estar experimentado, pero antes de que siguiera insistiendo con ese tema, yo también me coloqué de pie y tomé mi charola con mi almuerzo a medio comer.

—A mí ni me veas, yo no sé lo que tiene en su podrida cabeza, ¿cómo podría?

Me alejé de la mesa en donde antes habíamos estado y el castaño de ojos verdes no tardó en seguirme y alcanzarme. Botamos las sobras en la basura y luego dejamos las charolas en su respectivo lugar.

—Entonces... ¿no estás enojado por lo de..?— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular mi pregunta, Eren negó.

—No... creo que debo agradecer tu sinceridad conmigo.

Encogí los hombros y luego miré la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes azules, curiosamente me sentía más aliviado y ahora podía ir a mi clase de física con un peso menos de encima.

—De acuerdo— Dije fingiendo desinterés.— Tengo que ir a clases ahora.

—Yo también iba para allá— Se apresuró a decir.— ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—¿Tengo otra opción?— Rodé los ojos hacia arriba y Eren sólo negó, pero yo en realidad me sentía bien con tenerlo cerca.

—¡Oye! Creí que te gustaba lo que _tenemos_ — Se quejó cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil, al tiempo que caminaba detrás mío.

—Ajá, pero no tenemos que estar pegados como chinches.

Terminé diciendo con cierto fastidio, de alguna forma ya me había acostumbrado a estar por mi propia cuenta, era un poco extraño tener al idiota éste detrás de mí como perrito sin dueño. Él sólo rió por la expresión tan hostil y cómica.

—Lo intentaré.

* * *

Miré la hora en mi celular por tercera vez, llevaba cerca de diez minutos esperando que Mikasa hiciera su aparición junto con la escuadra de animadoras, de sólo pensar en todas esas mujeres alrededor de mí, me estaba comenzado a doler la cabeza. Aunque debía admitir que años siendo amigo de Hanji me habían enseñado a tener un poco, sólo un poco más de paciencia.

Estaba a punto de mandar mi maldita investigación a la mierda e irme de allí, pero tan oportuna llegó Mikasa, con un grupo pequeño de ocho chicas, con ella incluida. Debía de admitir que todas ellas eran muy guapas, con largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sus zapatillas de tacón pegando en el piso y sus entalladas faldas. Justo lo que esperas de un grupo de porristas.

—¡Hola!— Saludó Mikasa en cuanto me vio y su demás séquito hizo exactamente lo mismo en un armonioso coro de voces.— Disculpa mi retraso, no podía encontrar a todas las niñas.

—No importa, la paciencia y yo somos viejos amigos— Dije con sarcasmo, no supe si Makasa lo captó o no, porque no dijo nada.

Luego comenzó a presentarme a toda su escuadra, la rubia alta de cabello rizado se llamaba Arabella, luego le seguía otra rubia casi platinada, muy bajita y delgada de nombre Diana. La pelirroja de ojos azules se llamaba Bárbara pero Mikasa se encargó de decirme que de cariño podía decirle Boomie. Así le siguió con Frida, Gretel, Elsa y Hanna. Estoy más que seguro de que terminaría confundiéndolas, todas ellas me parecían exactamente iguales.

Llevé toda una lista de preguntas que se me ocurrieron para la entrevista, tuve que pensarlas mucho y con cuidado, realmente era difícil preguntar cosas sobre las que no sabía nada, casi estuve tentado a preguntar cosas del tipo "¿en qué tienda compras tu ropa?" porque no se me ocurría nada más que ropa, maquillaje y zapatillas de tacón cuando pensaba en las animadoras. Mikasa sugirió que les hiciera la misma pregunta a todas para que la espera se hiciera menos pesada y yo no me estresara con "tanta carga de trabajo" o terminara confundiéndome con las respuestas, pues al fin y al cabo teníamos todo un mes por delante para ocuparnos del resto de las preguntas.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronostico, ninguna de ellas resultó ser petulante, presumida o superficial, admitía que quizá un poco huecas, les gustaba mascar chicle y hacer ruidos irritantes con la boca, pero al igual que Mikasa, todas ellas resultaron ser muy agradables y amables, incluso terminaron por agradarme. Y darme cuenta de que me estaba llevando bien con las chicas que ya había tachado de insoportables fue como una bofetada con guante blanco a todos mis prejuicios. El grupo de animadoras había resultado más interesante de lo que creí.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos, Mikasa decidió que eso sería todo por hoy, despidió a sus "niñas" y me ayudó a recoger el reguero de papeles, plumas y demás cosas que había en el aula de periodismo. Todo lo hicimos en silencio, la verdad es que por más simpática que resultara ser, no tenía intenciones de iniciar una platica con ella y por un momento pensé que ella tampoco me hablaría, pero me equivoqué.

Justo cuando salimos del salón y yo tuve que asegurarlo con llave, ella se dirigió a mí.

—Escucha, tuve una excelente idea— Habló con entusiasmo mientras yo luchaba por sacar la llave trabada de la cerradura.— Sé que yo no formo parte del club del periodismo y que no debería opinar, pero pienso que esto realmente te podría interesar.

No dije nada, seguía en mi absurdo intento de destrabar la llave, mi único pensamiento relevante era que tenía que entregar esas llaves completas a la profesora que seguramente estaba flojeando en su cubículo, nada de lo que Mikasa decía me interesaba ni un poco, pero a pesar de eso, terminé por asentir, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando cuando no era así.

—Bueno, pues como esta fue la temporada de torneos y habrán muchas noticias relevantes, pensé que para el periódico mural de fin de semestre, en la columna de deportes podríamos juntar a todos los equipos para que cuenten anécdotas y esas cosas— Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar.— Juntar a los capitanes de equipo, a la escuadra de animadoras... hacer algo grande, ¡sería genial!

Había escuchado la mitad de todo lo que dijo, en realidad, comencé a prestar atención cuando mencionó a los capitanes de equipo y supe por donde iría la cosa. Jalé con fuerza la llave trabada y logre sacarla, luego volteé a ver a Mikasa con seriedad y negué rápidamente.

—No— Fue todo lo que dije antes de dar media vuelta e intentar alejarme de ella, pero Mikasa rápidamente me alcanzó y me cerró el paso.

—¿Por qué no?— Preguntó un tanto ofendida y confundida por mi negativa.

Alcé una ceja y ladeé un poco la cabeza.

—Creo que eres de lento aprendizaje o algo, ya te dije que no haré nada que involucre a Eren contigo— Y agregué:— Y no lo haré aunque digas lo que sea.

Intenté rodearla para poder seguir con mi vida tranquila, pero ella nuevamente me cerró el paso, odiaba que fuera mujer y simplemente no pudiera empujarla para que se quitara de mi camino.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?— Bramó con voz indignada, su ceño fruncido en señal de que esta vez sí la había hecho enojar.— El mundo no gira alrededor de Eren, ¿sabías? No estaba usando lo que te dije como pretexto sólo para poder estar cerca de él.

—Ajá, claro.

Bufé con irritación y crucé los brazos, ella pestañeó un par de veces, batiendo sus largas pestañas y luego suspiró con algo parecido a la frustración.

—Sé que le hice algo horrible, y también sé que sólo quieres protegerlo porque es tu...— Calló con abrupto, se quedó pensando en la palabra correcta y luego continuó— Porque... bueno, te importa y tienes un vinculo con él, pero ya no puedes seguir interfiriendo para que hablemos— Estuve a punto de replicar pero Mikasa fue más rápida.— Sé que Eren me ha estado evitando y la única razón de que lo este logrando es porque yo así lo he querido.

Hubo un silencio pesado e incomodo, la mujer me veía fijamente con sus enormes ojos negros, tan seria que casi no la reconozco como la chica alegre y amable de siempre.

—Berlín no es muy grande y la escuela mucho menos, llegará el momento en que Eren y yo tengamos que vernos las caras y hablar, aunque a ti no te guste— Hizo una mueca torcida con sus labios y luego palmeó uno de mis hombros amigablemente.— Lo siento.

Esta vez ella dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, la suela de sus zapatitos de charol haciendo eco cada vez que golpeaban el suelo. Ciertamente estaba conteniendo los impulsos de ir, tomarla de su precioso cabello y arrastrarla por toda la maldita escuela.

* * *

— _"Berlín no es muy grande y la escuela mucho menos, llegará el momento en que Eren y yo tengamos que vernos las caras y hablar, aunque a ti no te guste. Lo siento."_

Imité con voz demasiado aguada a Mikasa, luego azoté la puerta de mi casillero y Hanji pegó un chillido de sorpresa ante el fuerte golpe.

—¡Y todavía se atrevió a decir: lo siento!— Volví a hacer un pésima imitación de la voz de Mikasa al decir "lo siento" y Hanji sólo rió un poco asustada de mi arrebato de enojo.

—Parece que al menos la perra tiene modales.

Dijo en forma de broma, alzando los hombros y acercándose a mí con cautela, protegiendo su integridad física en caso de que decidiera desquitarme con ella. El día anterior había terminado con un terrible humor a causa de la confrontación tan petulante de Mikasa y parecía ser que el mal humor no se había ido por completo, ni siquiera sabía cómo sería mañana que nuevamente tendría que verla, pero sabía que al menos yo tenía que comportarme, una queja más y me expulsarían de la escuela y eso era algo que no podía pasar.

—¿Y qué harás?— Preguntó de pronto la cuatro ojos, palmeando sin fuerza mi espalda.— ¿La verás hoy? Si quieres puedo ir contigo.

—No, hoy no tengo que verla— Suspiré para después volver a fruncir el ceño.— Hoy tiene clases de defensa personal.

—Vaya, parece que alguien le contó de tu horrible carácter— Hanji soltó una carcajada y yo no pude evitar sonreír de lado ante su comentario.

Pero en todo lo que podía pensar es que yo no tenía necesidad de pasar por todo esto y de alguna manera había terminado involucrado, justo en el medio, siendo la barrera que le "impedía" a Mikasa acercarse a Eren y a su vez, el escudo que la mantenía alejada de él. Todas las cosas que tenía que hacer por ese idiota comenzaban a hartarme, o eso era lo que me repetía a mí mismo porque en el fondo de mi retorcida mente, sabía que sólo lo hacía por mis propios intereses egoístas de que esos dos siguieran enojados, o al menos Eren con Mikasa.

Estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos hasta que Hanji se paró muy derechita y adoptó esa falsa faceta de seriedad que yo sabía que era falsa.

—Enanín, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer— Su mirada veía con curiosidad a algo, o a alguien detrás de mí.— Y lugares a los que ir... ten cuidado de que la gente no se tropiece contigo.

Dijo lo último a modo de burla y despedida al mismo tiempo, pero ya no me extrañaba en lo absoluto, siempre se burlaba de mi estatura. En cuanto dio medio vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, yo volteé a ver la razón de que Hanji saliera huyendo de la nada en vez de quedarse a molestarme un poco más como era su sagrada costumbre.

Enseguida me topé con una cabellera rubia y unos enormes y tiernos ojos que me miraban con algo de duda, se trataba de Armin y agradecía que fuera él y no la loca esa de Annie.

—Hola, Levi— Saludó con timidez, apretando los libros que cargaba contra su pecho.— ¿Puedo robarte algunos minutos?

—Ya lo estás haciendo— Comenté con fastidio pero terminé aceptando.— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—En realidad... sí— Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera dudando en pedir lo que quería, apretó los labios por segundos y luego continuó.— ¿Podrías citar a Eren en la bodega de gimnasia?

Enarqué una ceja, por alguna razón todo esto me olía a que Mikasa estaba involucrada. Sabía por el propio Eren que había discutido con sus amigos porque querían que hablara con ella y él se negaba a hacerlo, y de nueva cuenta tendría que asumir el rol de madre sobre-protectora de Eren y decir "no", para evitar que se encontrara con ella por medio de sus amigos.

—No— Fruncí el ceño y negué enérgicamente.— No pienso convencer a Eren de nada, arreglen sus asuntos con él como puedan y a mí déjenme en paz.

Giré sobre mis talones y di unos cuantos pasos antes de que Armin me alcanzara y comenzara a caminar a lado mío, con aquellos insistentes ojos que casi rogaban porque le hiciera este pequeño favor.

—No tiene nada que ver con Mikasa— Dijo de pronto, adivinando el porqué le había dicho que no.— Annie me aseguró que sólo quiere hablar con Eren para arreglar las cosas y él... no quiere escucharme a mí y como ahora ustedes se llevaban bien, pensé quizá a ti sí te haga caso, por favor.

—Me da igual si no quiere escucharte a ti o a Annie, no pienso hacer algo que provoqué que Eren se enoje conmigo por culpa de ustedes.

Solté tajante y fruncí aún más el ceño cuando Armin me cerró el paso, parándose justo frente a mí. Parecía levemente dolido y a la vez enojado y yo sabía que él sólo quería arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso como para ceder y dejar que alejaran a Eren nuevamente de mí. No, no tenía derecho y quizá, si Mikasa no estuviera aquí, con gusto lo habría hecho, habría aceptado la petición de Armin, pero parecía que la llegada de Mikasa estaba sacando lo peor en mí y nuevamente era culpa de ese idiota de Eren.

—Por favor, yo... yo te guardé el secreto de Rivaille— Parecía apenado por echar en cara el supuesto favor que me había hecho a cambio de obtener uno mío.

—Si mal no recuerdo, callaste porque Jean también te amenazó, ¿me equivoco?

Lo empuje con algo de brusquedad, pero enseguida él volvió a interponerse en mi camino, era bastante sorprendente darse cuenta de que la imitación masculina de Campanilla, tenía más agallas de las que creía que podía tener.

—Levi, por favor... extraño mucho hablar con Eren, todo lo que quiero es que las cosas se arreglen y volvamos a ser amigos, Eren y yo tenemos un vínculo importante— Arrugó la frente en un gesto de angustia, sus ojos gritaban la desesperación que sentía en ese momento y entonces me di cuenta de lo sincero que estaba siendo.— Por favor... no puedes quitarme eso, no puedes intentar quitarme a mi mejor amigo. Por favor.

Quería volver a decir que no, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para negarme, un extraño sentimiento de culpa me invadió y entendí rápidamente que Armin tenía razón. No podía decidir por Eren, ni quitarles esta oportunidad de que solucionaran sus diferencias, no quería ser el malo del cuento y además... Armin nunca me había hecho nada y se notaba a kilómetros que Annie también se moría por hablar de nuevo con el idiota cabeza dura de Jaeger.

Suspiré derrotado, probablemente era lo mejor para todos.

—¿A qué hora debo citarlo?— Pregunté entre dientes y el color regresó al pálido rostro de Armin Arlert con esas mágicas palabras.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, he tenido algo de tiempo para hacer las correcciones para este fic y también para Green eyes, así que hoy tocó actualización doble. Agradezco de antemano por el tiempo que se toman en leer mi fanfic y dejar sus reviews, prometo que en cuanto vuelva a tener un tiempito libre, los responderé. En fin, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	20. Dos horas en el paraíso

**Dos horas en el paraíso**

 **[Eren]**

El profesor de Literatura nos había dejado salir quince minutos antes de que su hora terminara, vi como Annie y Armin salían a toda prisa del aula y pensé que tal vez Annie andaba con las hormonas aceleradas en busca de "amor". Habían días en los que sin duda, extrañaba demasiado a ese par y no acercarme a hablarles era un poco difícil e incluso raro. Extrañaba sobre todo, a Armin, toda una vida siendo amigos se decía fácil pero él había escogido ocultarme cosas, y apoyar a Annie y Mikasa, eso era algo que aún me tenía molesto.

Él más que nadie debió de ponerse de mi lado, pero así era esta cosa del amor, te hechiza, te aprisiona y luego, te quita todo lo que tienes para dejarte tirado y roto, suplicando por más. No había sentido en eso. Erwin dice a menudo que el amor no es complicado, que nosotros lo hacemos complicado y estaba más que seguro de que Armin era la prueba contundente, siempre dividido entre lo que realmente quería hacer y lo que Annie quería que hiciera.

Nada personal en contra de aquella rubia que me había levantado del lodo un montón de veces, pero me daba la sensación de que tenía un concepto un tanto errado de las palabras _noviazgo_ y _amor_. Annie parecía complicar esas dos simples palabras y llevarlas al extremo. Mi celular vibró dentro del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, fruncí el entrecejo al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante: se trataba de la singular amiga de Levi, Hanji Zoe.

—¿Hola?, ¿Hanji?— Me animé a preguntar cuando pulse el botón verde en la pantalla táctil, al otro lado se escuchaban algunos murmullos.— ¿Hola?

Podía escuchar a la perfección la voz de Levi diciéndole algo en voz muy bajita a Hanji y ella rezongando, al otro lado de la linea.

— _¡Erencín!_ — Soltó de pronto con voz tan enérgica, que tuve que apartar el aparato de mi oído algunos segundos.— _¡Qué bueno que me contestas!, ¿estás ocupado?_

—Eh, no— Respondí en cuanto me recuperé del repentino grito que casi rompe mi tímpano.— ¿Necesitabas algo?

No tardó en responder que sí, luego se quedó callada y hubieron segundos de silencio por su parte, hasta que nuevamente pareció preguntarle algo a Levi, lo escuché gritarle exasperado un _"¡sí, mierda!"_ , entonces ella lo riñó brevemente antes de volver a hablarme, ciertamente me daba curiosidad qué se traían entre manos este dúo tan particular.

—Verás, amiguín mío— Dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba lo frustrada que se sentía por algún motivo.— Levinano quiere que lo encuentres ahora mismo afuera de la bodega de gimnasia, ¿puedes?

—Seguro... dile que espere, voy para allá.

Sin decir más ella colgó, me pareció que por alguna razón estaba enfadada y me preguntaba qué era lo que le pude haber hecho, sobre todo, lo que más curiosidad me daba era saber por qué Levi me citaba afuera de la bodega de gimnasia, cuando sabía perfectamente a que hora salía de mi última clase, podía venir a buscarme en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, deje de pensar en lo extraño y repentino que era todo esto y me dirigí al sitio en el que me había _citado_.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, me pareció bastante extraño no encontrar a Levi, considerando lo obsesivo por la puntualidad que era ya debía de estar aquí, cruzado de brazos y con su mejor expresión de enojo plasmada en su rostro, regañándome por haber tardado tanto en venir. Y yo que me había quemado la cabeza pensando en buenas excusas y pretextos que podía utilizar para intentar defenderme de los regaños acerca de la puntualidad que obtendría por parte de él. Me recargué contra una de las paredes esperando ver la figura de Levi haciendo acto de presencia, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con que Annie venía caminando hacia mí por el corto pasillo. Torcí los labios en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y ella no dudó en acercarse a mí, ignorando olímpicamente mi evidente enojo.

—Hey— Dijo a modo de saludo y luego me dio un golpecito amigable en mi hombro.— ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?

Enseguida Armin hizo su tímida aparición y sólo bastó con que yo sumara uno más uno y entendiera el por qué Levi no llegó y ciertamente, no llegaría.

—Asumo que Levi no vendrá— Armin negó despacio, a Annie sólo le quedó enarcar una ceja rubia.— Dije que no quería volver hablar con ninguno.

Annie por fin perdió los estribos y no tardó en zarandearme con fuerza.

—¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro!— Decía mientras seguía tirando y empujando de mí con violenta fuerza, la cabeza estaba comenzado a dolerme.— ¡Vinimos a hacer las pases contigo!

—Por favor, Eren— Entonces intervino Armin y Annie por fin dejó de zarandearme con su característica fuerza, prestando atención a lo que diría su novio.— Somos amigos, no podemos seguir peleados.

—¡Me ocultaron cosas!— Junté las cejas en un gesto que indicaba enojo y ambos rubios callaron casi de inmediato aceptando su culpabilidad.— ¡Los amigos se cuentan todo!

—¡Mikasa merece ser escuchada!— Terminó por decir la rubia quien también fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.— Mereces saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas realmente.

Armin también se nos unió y frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera de acuerdo en que Annie sacara este tema a colación justo cuando intentábamos hacer las pases. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio se animó a mirar a regañadientes a Annie, negando con la cabeza y estando en total desacuerdo con ella. Pero Annie le ignoró y volvió su mirada azul a mí, estaba exasperada como muy pocas veces la había visto así, me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de que esperaba que yo cediera y aceptara escuchar la versión de Mikasa, pero, ¿no se suponía que estábamos allí para hacer las pases?

Annie había vuelto a complicar las cosas, e incluso Armin lo sabía, el objetivo inicial se había transformado en Mikasa y sus explicaciones baratas, y yo estaba en todo mi derecho de negarme e irme de allí.

—No quiero escuchar nada de nadie, no puedes obligarme.

Levanté una ceja y reté a la rubia con la mirada, ella no se alteró ni nada por estilo, más bien terminó suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Armin se tranquilizó al ver que su novia no intentó volver a insistir con el tema de Mikasa.

—De acuerdo— Annie encogió los hombros con cansancio.— Te dejaremos en paz.

—¡Annie!— Chilló Armin con desesperación y luego volteó a verme, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero antes— La rubia levantó su dedo indice, como si estuviera condicionando esa supuesta paz.— ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

Armin y yo pestañeamos confundidos y miramos a Annie con expectación, intuía que él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la desequilibrada mente de Leonhardt. Sin saber muy bien por qué, terminé accediendo con un asentimiento de cabeza; tal vez en el fondo esperaba que siguieran insistiendo y nuestra amistad no se perdiera para siempre, en realidad, no quería perderla, a pesar de que seguía enojado con ellos.

—Los balones de voleibol— Con su cabeza hizo gesto apuntando a la bodega donde se guardaban algunas cosas que se ocupaban en gimnasia.— Están en la repisa más alta, ni Armin ni yo los alcanzamos, los necesito para el entrenamiento de esta tarde, ¿podrías?

El rubio miró con extrañeza y sospecha a su novia, por otro lado yo acepté creyendo ingenuamente que le haría el favor de su vida. Annie abrió con la llave la puerta asegurada y di dos pasos en la oscura bodega, me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de que, uno: los balones de voleibol no estaban en esta bodega, dos: que los jueves el equipo de voleibol femenino no entrenaba, y tercero y más obvio: Annie no jugaba en el equipo de voleibol femenil, ni siquiera hacía ejercicio. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Annie cerró rápidamente la puerta y me dejó encerrado con llave allí dentro, a la vez que Armin le rogaba porque me dejara salir.

La luz de una linterna de un celular iluminó de pronto el lugar en penumbras y apuntó directamente a mí, entrecerré los ojos por la repentina luz que los deslumbró, pero cuando éstos mismos se acostumbraron a ella, reconocieron de inmediato la delgada figura parada en medio de la oscura y fría bodega. No era otra que Mikasa.

Fruncí el ceño e ignorando a Mikasa, di media vuelta y descargué todo mi enojo golpeando la puerta.

—¡Pequeña rubia traidora y tramposa!— Grité a través del grueso material de la puerta y luego la volví a golpear.— ¡Déjame salir! ¡hablo en serio!

Escuché que al otro lado Annie reía como una niña pequeña que ha hecho su mejor travesura.

—No los dejaré salir hasta arreglen sus diferencias— Hubo una pausa en la que callaba las suplicas y protestas de Armin y agregó:— Ustedes saben que la escuela cierra a las ocho, por mí pueden quedarse ahí hasta mañana.

Volví a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez con mis dos puños cerrados y la mandíbula bien apretada.

—¡No tienes derecho a decidir por mí!— Esta vez, me encargué de patear la puerta y pude escuchar el jadeo ahogado de Mikasa detrás de mí.

—Qué pena, ya lo hice— Dijo con voz resuelta, casi presumiendo su "hazaña"— Piénsenlo de ésta forma, será como un par de horas en el paraíso, a puesto que han escuchado el juego de _"siete minutos en el paraíso"_ , bueno, pues es casi lo mismo a diferencia de que tendrán que estar dos horas allí— Hizo una breve pausa.— O más si se niegan a cooperar. Adiós.

Y diciendo eso, la escuche alejarse, llevándose con ella a Armin entre protestas y regaños que me dejaban muy en claro que él no tenía nada que ver con esto. Tiré de mis cabellos con desesperación, pero al final todo lo que hice fue irme a una esquina y desparramarme por la pared hasta que mi trasero chocó con el frío suelo. Sabía que las tenía de perder y de alguna forma, me resignaba a eso.

Mikasa se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla, con menos violencia que yo.

—¡Annie! ¡abre la maldita puerta! ¡Annie!

Estuvo insistiendo con lo mismo cerca de cinco minutos, chasqueé la lengua y hablé por fin.

—No tienes que fingir que no sabías— Ella volteó a verme, los labios fruncidos en señal de frustración.— Sólo cállate, siéntate y esperemos que algún conserje abra.

La chica dio un fuerte desplante en el piso con la suela de sus tennis, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuadra de animadoras y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, justo como solía ser en los viejos tiempos. Cruzó los brazos y de mala gana se sentó en una pila de colchonetas amontonadas una sobre otra y cruzó las piernas. Permanecimos en un incomodo silencio alrededor de quince minutos, hasta que Mikasa suspiró quitando su postura rígida y me miró, sus ojos relucían con un extraño brillo plateado a consecuencia de la luz blanca que emanaba de su celular.

No supe exactamente durante cuánto tiempo me perdí en aquella gentil mirada que parecía gritarme con sinceridad que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto.

—Eren, en serio yo no tenía idea— Descruzó las piernas y su espalda se encorvó aún más, perdiendo por completo la elegancia que la distinguía.— Yo tenía pensado hacer las cosas de otra forma, mejor. Realmente siento que Annie te haya encerrado conmigo.

Dejó caer la mirada a su regazo, su flequillo le cubría la mitad de la cara, la espalda aún más encorvada, los antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos y las piernas un poco abiertas, dándole aquella apariencia poco femenina que tanto odiaba pero que hacía involuntariamente cuando se sentía nerviosa o ansiosa. Entonces supe que no mentía, la conocía tan bien que podía poner las manos al fuego ante esa certeza, probablemente estaba igual o más molesta que yo por esto.

—Te creo.

Solté entre dientes y vi como se relajaba un poco más, levantó la mirada y sus ojos me sonrieron con agradecimiento. Entonces supe que Levi tuvo razón todo este tiempo, que yo estaba deseando estar a solas con ella, que simplemente estaba esperando a que esto ocurriera. Levi nunca se equivocaba, Levi era más listo que yo. Probablemente, él siempre supo que terminaría de ésta forma.

Mikasa carraspeo un poco incomoda, su voz borrando de mi cabeza el nombre de Levi rápidamente. Tan rápido que daba miedo.

—Dime que no caíste también con el truco sucio del balón de voleibol— Levantó ambas cejas con expectación, ambos nos carcajeamos cuando yo asentí con vergüenza.— Esa maldita perra inteligente. Debí saberlo.

—Esa maldita perra manipuladora— Volvimos a reír, luego callé con abrupto y palmeé mi frente.— Por favor, no le digas que la llamé perra o se pondrá furiosa.

Ella volvió a reír con ganas y a mí no me quedó de otra más que suspirar, odiaba admitirlo pero había extrañado tanto el sonido de su risa.

—No le diré— Aseguró, y sin saber porqué, me levanté de donde había estado sentado antes y me dejé caer pesadamente a lado de Mikasa, sobre las colchonetas.— Pero promete que a cambio, ambos patearemos su trasero cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Hecho.

Estrechamos las manos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo con complicidad. Su mano seguía siendo tan suave como recordaba, pequeña y suave, sus manos se parecían bastante a las de Rivaille... mi sonrisa se esfumó y solté la mano de Mikasa como si de fuego se tratara, no entendía porque de repente recordaba a Rivaille, lo peor de todo fue que comencé a preguntarme si las manos de Levi seguían siendo tan suaves como las recordaba. Me enojé conmigo mismo por estar pensando en Rivaille, Levi y sus manos suaves, cuando estaba con Mikasa.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, yo demasiado enojado por estar pensando en Levi, olvidando por completo que debía estar enojado por estar encerrado en esa bodega con Mikasa, hablando con ella como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Ella volvió a hacer bromas acerca de como utilizaríamos a Annie como saco de box cuando saliéramos, en un intento por aminorar la tensión. De alguna forma, lo logró, volvió a hacer que el nombre de Levi y su recuerdo se fueran de mi cabeza tan rápido como habían llegado.

Volvimos a bromear sobre Annie y su singular nariz como lo hacíamos antes de que... complicáramos las cosas. Nos quejamos de lo aburrido que podía ser Armin cuando se trataba de hacer cosas divertidas, dos viejos amigos bromeando y riendo como si las heridas no estuvieran ahí, intactas, aún sangrando y doliendo. El estómago me dolía de todas las carcajadas que Mikasa y sólo Mikasa podía sacarme en menos de un segundo, ella sabía cómo y en donde pegar.

—No sé porque me estoy riendo, se supone que estoy sumamente molesto contigo— Mencioné aún con la risa atorada en la garganta.— En serio.

Entonces la risa y la diversión se diluyeron rápidamente y volví a mostrarle mi rostro de seriedad a Mikasa, sólo bastó con recordar lo mal que la había pasado por meses enteros por su culpa y el enojo vino a golpearme tan duro que ya no me creía capaz de volver a reírme de sus bromas. Mikasa apretó los labios y me miró con el arrepentimiento aflorando en sus dos preciosos ojos color noche.

Las risas se transformaron en silenciosos reproches, las bromas en crudas verdades y el sentimiento de complicidad en una dudosa oportunidad de pedir perdón y perdonar, de escuchar y ser escuchado, de otorgar segundas oportunidades para algo más y aprovecharlas. Recoger los pedazos rotos, cocerlos poco a poco y con cuidado de no hacerlos polvo completamente, para no perder lo poco que nos quedaba.

—Lo siento.— Dijo finalmente Mikasa en un débil murmuro.

Pero ella y yo sabíamos que un simple _"lo siento"_ no arreglaría lo que se rompió el día que se fue, no recuperaría lo que se perdió.

—Te fuiste y yo no sabía a dónde— Mi voz saliendo estrangulada por el denso nudo que se apretaba en mi garganta— Te fuiste sin decir a dónde o por qué, me dejaste creyendo que había sido mi culpa. Te fuiste sin decir el motivo, esas cosas no se hacen... salir así de la vida de la gente que realmente te quiere— Mikasa agachó la mirada, completamente culpable y yo comencé a hablar con más desesperación.— Y luego Jean diciendo que te habías ido con otro, diciendo tantas y tantas cosas que yo...

Mikasa negó enseguida y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tuve la energía, o las ganas de apartarlas.

—Sé que te cause mucho dolor, yo sé— Su mirada ónix buscó de inmediato la mía y no pude negarme más a ella.— Pero si me dejas, puedo arrodillarme y pedir perdón, puedo ser sincera y responder todas tus preguntas. Puedo darte una explicación, y si... al final crees que lo merezco, puedo dejar que me grites y saques todo tu enojo. Puedo alejar el dolor que provoqué, al menos una parte. Lo haré si me lo pides, tú sabes que sí.

Fruncí ligeramente los labios, el "sí" atorado en la punta de mi lengua con el orgullo reteniéndolo para darle paso a un forzado "no". Pero Mikasa insistió de nuevo, acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

—Por favor— Apretó aún más mis manos entre las suyas, temiendo a que yo simplemente me alejara sin dejarla decir nada.— Y si al final decides que el dolor sigue siendo insoportable, que no puedes perdonarme, que no puedes soportarme... entonces, cuando se abra la puerta, seré la primera en salir y nunca, jamás, volveré a molestarte.

Entrecerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz, la infranqueable muralla que había hecho alrededor de mí se desmoronaba cual mazapan al ser abierto sin ningún cuidado, demasiado fácil para mí orgullo ya de por sí herido. ¿Qué otra opción tenía a estas alturas, cuando todo dentro de mí se derretía sin más ante el suave toque de Mikasa y sus embriagantes palabras?, nada, ya no tenía nada, nada que perder, ni nada que dar, porque de cualquier forma no podía huir, de cualquier forma lo había estado esperando, de cualquier forma, supe muy bien como terminaría esto desde la primer carcajada involuntaria que le otorgué. Un débil asentimiento de consentimiento y los ojos llorosos de Mikasa recuperando su brillo.

De cualquier forma, ya no podía estar más jodido, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **[Levi]**

Miré la pantalla de mi celular poco moderno por quinta vez en esa hora de clase, aún con el peligro de que la profesora se diera cuenta y me lo terminará quitando, pero nada. Desde ayer por la tarde estuve esperando con ansias la llamada de Eren gritándome y reclamándome por haberlo engañado, pero su llamada nunca llegó. Intentaba convencerme de que no me importaba que no llamara, pero la verdad sea dicha, estaba aterrado con la idea de que nuevamente estuviera tan furioso conmigo, al punto de que nuevamente me dejara de hablar.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la clase terminó y cuando todos salieron del salón, sólo hasta que la señora de limpieza entró y me pidió que saliera porque iba a limpiar. Tomé mis cosas y salí disparado, más que dispuesto en buscar a Eren y saber qué rayos había ocurrido con sus amigos, qué ocurriría conmigo, con nosotros.

Pero por más que lo busqué, no lo encontré, ni siquiera vi a Armin o a Annie vagando por la escuela, lo que me preocupó aún más. Y aunque quería buscar a Eren en su casa, no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora, ya que me tocaba hacer lo del periódico mural con Mikasa y si había algo que odiara más que la suciedad, era la irresponsabilidad.

Para cuando llegué al aula de periodismo, Mikasa ya estaba ahí con todas las demás animadoras alrededor de ella. Todas cuchicheaban emocionadas y Mikasa sólo reía y se sonrojaba ante las cosas que le decían, pero en cuanto yo puse un pie adentro del salón, todas callaron y Mikasa se puso tan seria y tan pálida que casi se confundía con la blanca pared detrás de ella.

Se hicieron las entrevistas como la vez pasada, todas entusiasmadas de responder mis preguntas mientras que Mikasa evitaba todo el tiempo verme a los ojos, ni siquiera hacía el intento de hablar conmigo, pareciendo demasiado arrepentida por algo, como si me hubiera hecho algo horrible y no pudiera con su vergüenza.

Sin embargo, no le tomé demasiada importancia, de hecho me sentí aliviado de que ya no tuviera interés alguno de acercarse a mí. En ese momento no pensé que su repentino desinterés se debía a que ya había obtenido lo que quería, ni siquiera pasó por mi mente aunque todas las señales apuntaban a eso.

Tal vez, realmente yo no quise darme cuenta.

En cuanto las exhaustivas entrevistas terminaron y me aseguré de que las llaves del salón de periodismo estuvieran en las manos de la profesora que, muy amablemente nos había dejado hacer el proyecto en el aula que nunca ocupaba para impartir clase, sino más bien trabajos, fue que me dirigí hasta la casa de Eren. Debía estar completamente drogado para ir en la búsqueda desesperada del idiota más grande la humanidad, pero lo hacía y ni siquiera me detenía a pensar sobre ello.

Nunca imaginé que estar enamorado requiriera tanto esfuerzo, que fuera tan complicado.

Cuando reconocí la jardinera llena de girasoles que plantaba Erwin y la bonita puerta de madera con su brillante placa en medio de ésta, que tenía escrito la leyenda _"bienvenidos"_ , de pronto me acobardé y me sentí tan fuera de lugar, ¿qué era lo que hacía allí, en primer lugar?, ¿qué más daba si Eren me dejaba de hablar por culpa de Armin y Annie?, ¿y qué si nuestra pequeña amistad se iba al caño?, ¿por qué importaba tanto?

Ah sí, porque el bastardo ese me importaba más de lo que debía, porque le quería más de lo que debería hacerlo. Y porque era un tonto que nunca aprendía.

Debí de estar parado mucho tiempo frente a la puerta de su casa, sin llamar a la puerta, ni hacer nada más que estar parado como el estúpido que era, pareciendo demasiado sospechoso porque Erwin terminó asomándose por la ventana de la sala.

—Buenas tardes, jovencito— Saludó con ese tono amable tan suyo y su sonrisa de comercial.— ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

Asentí y me acerqué con timidez a la ventana en donde estaba asomado, sus azules ojos se achicaron, mirándome fijamente e intentando recordar porque mi rostro le parecía tan familiar. Pero pareció no reconocerme ni un poco, o si lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Buenas tardes— Correspondí el saludo, intentando que mi voz no se escuchara muy desesperada.— ¿Eren esta en casa?

—No, salió al supermercado con su papá— Sonrió abiertamente y luego miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.— Pero no tardan en llegar, ¿quieres pasar a esperarlo?

—Eh... no, gracias. No es urgente— Mentía, al menos para mí lo era, pero no me sentía cómodo estando en la casa de sus padres cuando meses atrás les había engañado.— Puede esperar al lunes.

—¿Seguro?— Volvió a insistir, una mueca de confusión instalada en su varonil rostro. Asentí.— Bueno, en ese caso, ¿gustas dejarle algún mensaje?

—No, gracias— Di pasos cortos hacia atrás y antes de irme, agregué.— Con permiso.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, giré sobre mis talones y pegué la carrera para que Erwin no me siguiera insistiendo con dejar mensajes o pasar a esperar a Eren. Casi se me caía la cara de vergüenza cuando lo vi y recordé que él me conocía como Rivaille, no podía imaginar lo que diría si se enterara que había engañado a su precioso bebé que durante tantos años se había esmerado en cuidar y proteger.

En ese sentido, Erwin era demasiado sobre-protector con Eren, siempre con miedo de que él finalmente abriera sus alas y abandonara el nido, siempre intentando protegerlo de las cosas horribles y desagradables que había en el mundo exterior. Al contrario de mí, mi madre me había enseñado a ser independiente desde que era muy pequeño, a que si me caía, yo solo debía levantarme, quizá por eso Eren era tan ingenuo y yo no, quizá era eso mismo lo que me orillaba una y otra vez a querer protegerlo también, porque él es demasiado tonto como defenderse.

Siempre teniendo a un montón de gente alrededor de él, preocupándose de hasta el más mínimo rasguño que se pudiera hacer, mientras que yo siempre me las arreglaba como podía. Era curioso lo diferentes que eramos en cualquier sentido, probablemente eso era lo que me hacía buscar tan desesperadamente a Eren, lo paralelos que eran nuestros mundos.

Tal vez sólo estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al pensar que Eren necesitaba de mí, tanto como yo necesitaba de él. Él, con su deseo reprimido de ser un poco más independiente. Yo, con mi ferviente deseo de poder pertenecer a alguien, quizá, simplemente con el deseo de que Eren me viera como algo suyo. Así de mucho como se expresaba con orgullo, refiriéndose a Armin y diciendo _"mi mejor amigo"_ , así de tanto como sin querer, terminaba diciendo que adoraba a Annie aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza, refiriéndose a ella como _"mi dolor de cabeza"_. Así de demasiado como miraba a Mikasa como si fuera lo más bonito que ha visto en toda su puta vida, suspirando y pensando _"cuánto la amo"_.

Simplemente pertenecer como algo más que el insípido Levi Ackerman que le jugó una broma de pésimo gusto, por unos cuantos marcos.

El fin de semana se pasó lento, sin tener ninguna noticia de Eren, nunca llamó, ni tampoco intentó buscarme el lunes por la mañana, lleno de rabia y de reclamos por haberle mentido una vez más. Ya no fue más a buscarme a mi salón a la hora del almuerzo como había sido costumbre estas dos semanas. Estaba un poco preocupado y Hanji no dejaba de echarme en cara que ya no tenía a quien robarle su delicioso almuerzo.

—Te dije que no era buena idea que lo empujaras de vuelta a sus amigos— Reclamó por tercera vez en esa hora, su mejilla apoyada contra la fría mesa y su mirada de desagrado en su almuerzo.— Y sólo por un par de ojos tiernos, me sorprende tu nivel de homosexualidad, enano.

—Oh, cállate— Destapé la gelatina sabor uva y enterré la cuchara de plástico en ella con furia.— Para empezar, Armin no es mi tipo.

—Sí, sí, sí... tu tipo son los capitanes de fútbol nalgones y de ojos verdes, si se llaman Eren Jaeger mejor.

—Cierra el pico y vete a graznar a otro lado.

Comenté bastante irritado, ese día particularmente no me sentía con el mejor de los humores para soportar a la tonta de Hanji. Agarré una cucharada grande de gelatina y me la llevé a la boca, la mujer sólo torció los labios y clavó su mirada en la entrada de la cafetería, esperando que Eren hiciera su feliz aparición, cogiera su almuerzo y se sentara con nosotros, entonces ella podría quitárselo y ser feliz, me sorprendía en demasía lo interesada que podía llegar a ser a veces.

—Me iré a graznar a otro lado cuando el compañero Eren venga y me dé su almuerzo.

Concluyó con voz infantil y las mejillas infladas, a veces me cuestionaba seriamente si Hanji sólo fingía ser tonta o realmente era tonta, o si simplemente se trataba de una niña atrapada en el cuerpo anciano de Zoe. De repente, Hanji levantó con rapidez la cabeza y se incorporó de manera decente en su silla, mirando con atención hacia la entrada de la cafetería, sin embargo, no presté atención hasta que la conocida risa de Mikasa se hizo escuchar. Todos los que habían estado hasta el momento metidos en sus asuntos, detuvieron lo que hacían y centraron su atención en el feliz grupo que hacía su escandalosa aparición en el lugar.

De nueva cuenta, los murmullos indiscretos no se hicieron esperar, pero a ellos no parecía importarles lo que las demás personas susurraban, ni que en ese momento todos estuvieran observándolos, algunos con sorpresa, otros con curiosidad y otros más sólo para disimular que les interesaba el nuevo chisme que seguramente surgiría en los pasillos a raíz de esto. Annie venía quejándose, con su usual ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, Armin solamente intentaba tranquilizarla con aquella infinita paciencia que tenía.

Pero mis ojos no prestaron demasiada atención a ellos, únicamente se enfocaban en la pareja que caminaba muy junta y reía a carcajadas de quién sabe qué. El grupo de chicas que estaba en la mesa de a lado, comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos, con voz tan fuerte como si lo hicieran con la exclusiva intención de que todos los presentes escucharan.

—Escuché que Annie Leonhardt los encerró en la bodega de gimnasia.— Comentó una de ellas, el demás grupito sólo asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Yo escuché que estuvieron encerrados por casi cuatro horas, vayan ustedes a saber haciendo quién sabe qué.

Las cinco chicas ahogaron un gemido de indignación y escuché a una de ellas decir, casi con horror algo como: _"qué descaro de Ackerman"_. Luego, una de ellas finalmente agregó:

—Marcel me dijo que justamente iba pasando por allí de casualidad, cuando ambos salieron de la bodega— Se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y decir con voz escandalizada:— ¡Y que ambos se estaban acomodando sus ropas!

Todas soltaron un chillido que a mí me pareció demasiado irritante.

Entonces comprendí porqué Eren no había llamado, ni había venido a buscarme y supe además, que tampoco se acercaría a sentarse con nosotros con su típica sonrisa de retrasado mental. Me dolió ver la sonrisa abierta que le regalaba a Mikasa y que todo parecía brillar a su alrededor, me dolía pero no apartaba la mirada de ellos, como si pensara que mis ojos me engañaban. Tomaron asiento en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería, Armin y Annie juntos, frente a Mikasa quien se sentaba a lado de Eren. Eren... quien parecía ignorar los murmullos que hablaban de él, sin importarle todas las miradas que captaba, sin cerciorarse de que yo también estaba allí, hecho totalmente polvo.

De cualquier forma, esto era lo que debía pasar.

Hanji acarició con gentileza mi espalda, en su rostro había una expresión afligida de sincera lastima y pensé que más patético no podía ser.

—Levi...

—Cierra el pico.

Y tras decir eso, me levanté y caminé directamente hasta la salida del lugar, ni siquiera me había molestado en recoger mi charola con las sobras de mi comida. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería estar más en ese lugar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar por aquí, pero estaba más enfrascada en corregir Green eyes y subir actualización de él. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, y antes de que comiencen a odiar a Mikasa, sólo quiero decir que ella es en realidad, de gran importancia para la relación de Eren y Levi y como el tiempo, se va hacer notorio el papel que desempeñará, sobre todo, más hacia el final de este fic. Recuerden, no juzguen a un libro pos su portada. Creo que por ahora, eso sería todo, espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima. ¡Saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	21. Alguien importante

**Alguien importante**

 **[Eren]**

Me sentía incomodo entre todos aquellos murmullos indiscretos que venían de todas direcciones, podía sentir las miradas clavadas en mi espalda, juzgándome y acusándome. Desde la semana pasada fue así, cuando media escuela me vio entrando a la cafetería con Mikasa las cosas se salieron de control. Los fuertes rumores de que mi supuesto romance con Levi había llegado a su fin por culpa de Mikasa estaban a la orden del día.

No estaba seguro de si Mikasa estaba al tanto de ellos, pero se había ganado el odio injustificado de algunas cuantas chicas que apoyaban una relación que en realidad... nunca existió. Pero ella, Mikasa, parecía más feliz ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los insultos de pasillo que se ganaba de alguna chica que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que insultar a la capitana de equipo de animadoras para sentirse mejor.

Y dentro de lo que cabía... todo había vuelto a lo que solía ser antes de que Mikasa se fuera, y ahora que sabía que todo fue una confusión, no había más enojo. Entonces, me encontraba con que estábamos los cuatro sentados en una de las mesas que quedaban en la esquina más lejana de la cafetería. Todo había ido bien hasta que Annie y Mikasa comenzaron a pelear por quién sabe qué.

—¡Cría de ganso!— Exclamó de pronto Annie, señalando a Mikasa con su cuchara desechable.

La morena pareció levemente ofendida, Mikasa siempre había sido una chica tranquila, casi nada lograba alterarla, pero cuando se trataba de Annie parecía que la rubia tenía el súper poder de sacarla de quicio en cuestión de segundos. Los finos labios de Mikasa se fruncieron y le dedicó su mejor mirada aterradora a Annie.

—¡Cállate nariz de tucán!

—¡Mierdikasa!

Ésta vez Mikasa chilló con horror y pareció acorralada por no tener un buen contraataque contra Annie, rechino los dientes; iba contra su ética decir groserías, sobre todo dirigidas hacia otra chica.

—¡Cruzaste la línea ésta vez! ¡rubia..! ¡rubia pelos de estropajo de elote!

Annie enarcó una ceja, como preguntando _"¿en serio?"_ con la azul mirada un tanto decepcionada de no poder sacar lo peor de Mikasa. Sonrió de lado y con bastante saña declaró _"¡ay! las chozas también tienen sentimientos, qué curiosa choza de paja"_ , entonces la pelea volvió en todo su apogeo, con Mikasa intentando atacar a Annie de la forma más educada que podía y con Annie riéndose de todos sus intentos. Debía darle créditos a la rubia, realmente se esmeraba y se lucía con cada nuevo apodo hiriente.

Miré con aburrimiento la escena tan familiar que estaban armando el par de chicas, un año atrás hubiera estado muerto de la risa con las genialidades de Annie, mientras que Mikasa y Armin me regañaban con la mirada por alentar ese tipo de comportamientos agresivos de Leonhardt. Pero ahora pensaba que era más divertido mirar como Levi y Hanji se insultaban entre ellos, de alguna manera me divertía más la expresión de enfado en toda su gloria de Levi, más que la de frustración de Mikasa. Me hacía más gracia las risas histéricas que pegaba Hanji cada vez que lograba que Levi se pusiera rojo del enojo, que las sonrisas de triunfo de Annie.

Debía admitir que Annie seguía teniendo ese toque a la hora de insultar, pero realmente me hacía falta ver a Levi gritándole impropios a Hanji, uno tras otro, mientras ella sólo reía por lo ridículamente fácil que era hacerlo enojar.

Mis ojos se desviaron a la mesa al otro lado de la cafetería, en donde Hanji y Levi parecían discutir por algo, sólo bastaba con ver el entrecejo fruncido de Levi y la sonrisa traviesa de Hanji para deducir que estaban teniendo una pelea verbal. De manera inconsciente torcí los labios y deje escapar un suspiro pesado, regresé la mirada a mi almuerzo y de alguna forma incomoda, el plato me pareció demasiado lleno. Ya no estaba Hanji para robarme el almuerzo.

Armin, quien estaba sentado a mi derecha sólo observaba al par de chicas con aquella mirada de que se había rendido hace mucho tiempo porque ese par no tenía remedio.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué peleaban?— Le pregunté demasiado cerca del oído, para no llamar la atención de las chicas en su acalorada pelea.

—Creo que todo comenzó por un vestido verde que vieron en un aparador el fin de semana.— Armin terminó suspirando con fuerza, un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Y como si se tratara del exorcista, ambas chicas giraron la cabeza en nuestra dirección, sus ceños fruncidos y el cabello de Mikasa a punto de esponjarse, mientras que Annie ya comenzaba a ponerse roja de las mejillas, quizá del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al pensar.

—¡No es verde!— Gritaron en una perfecta sincronía.

Y entonces, nuevamente se miraron para regresar a su discusión sin sentido por un tonto vestido.

—¡Color menta!— Insistió Annie, haciendo que Mikasa negara con ímpetu.

—Color turquesa— Mikasa respondió con más serenidad, como si ya estuviera cansada de explicar lo mismo.— Era un color parecido a los ojos de Eren.

—El color de ojos de Eren es verde moco— Afirmó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, sólo me quedó bufar con sarcasmo.— Te estoy diciendo que el color del vestido era menta.

—¡Ay! Por favor, Anniecienta, tú no podrías diferenciar el rosa del rojo. Era turquesa.

De nuevo a pelear, pero esta vez sobre quién de las dos tenía una inteligencia superior a la otra. Armin y yo nos miramos, deseando que la tierra nos tragara y nos escupiera en otro lugar en donde no estuvieran Annie y Mikasa llamando la atención de media cafetería por sus absurdas peleas. Las cosas para Mikasa habían regresado a la normalidad, pero para mí... todo esto se sentía tan incorrecto, quizá porque ya me había hecho a la idea de que ella no regresaría.

* * *

Iba saliendo entre empujones de mi última clase, todos ansiosos por marcharse a sus casas o hacer algo más divertido en otro sitio. Mikasa venía aferrada a uno de mis brazos como solía ser en antaño, mientras que Annie seguía con la costumbre de abrazar posesivamente a su novio, lanzando miradas feroces a quien se atreviera a mirar a Armin demasiado.

Entonces mi celular vibró, anunciando que tenía una llamada entrante. Me separé con algo de dificultad de Mikasa, ya que parecía reacia a dejarme ir y saque el celular de la bolsa de mi sudadera, la llamada era de Hanji y sin saber muy bien por qué, me alegró mucho que fuera ella y no Erwin para preguntar si ya iba a casa.

—Ahorita los alcanzó— Pedí mientras me alejaba un poco de ellos, dando a entender que necesitaba privacidad, respondí cuando vi que se alejaban lo suficiente.— ¿Hola? ¿Hanji?

— _Eren_ — Respondió con seriedad, me daba la sensación de que estaba molesta conmigo y no la culpaba.— _¿Tienes tiempo libre en este momento?_

—Podría ser... ¿por qué?

— _Porque tengo un asunto muy serio que necesito atender contigo, de hembra alfa a macho casi alfa._

Una risita escapó de mis labios ante aquella ocurrencia, realmente había extrañado a Hanji y suponía que ella... al menos debía de extrañar mis almuerzos.

—Bien— Asentí sin más.— ¿En dónde te veo?

— _En la bodega de gimnasia, sé que te trae buenos recuerdos_.

Fruncí el ceño un tanto contrariado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera replicar ella cortó la llamada. La idea de ver a Hanji ya no me resultaba tan genial, algo me decía que debía estar hecha una furia, era algo completamente entendible y lo único que deseaba era no perder su amistad y mucho menos la de Levi. El sólo y miserable pensamiento me provocaba arcadas dolorosas.

Al llegar a la tan aclamada bodega de gimnasia, ella ya se encontraba ahí. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro con una expresión de total e implacable seriedad que me causó demasiado miedo. Era la primera vez que la veía así de seria y no me daba buena espina.

—Hola— Saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa que desde luego, no fue correspondida.— ¿Y Levi? ¿él..?

La mujer achicó los ojos color avellana que parecían regañarme y luego descruzó los brazos con un gesto cansado, en el proceso dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso.

—Precisamente de Levi es de quien quiero hablarte.

—De acuerdo— Pestañeé un par de veces, no entendía qué tenía que ver Levi en todo esto.— ¿Está bien? ¿su mamá..?

—Su mamá se encuentra bien— Aseguró, el tono de su voz más suave que antes, pero no así su mirada inquisitiva.— Eren, ¿qué pasó?, creí que ya no querías saber nada de Mikasa.

Y de nuevo Mikasa salía a relucir, me sentía más desorientado que al principio, primero Levi y luego Mikasa, ¿qué tenía que ver Levi con Mikasa, o viceversa? Sin embargo, no pregunté, Hanji parecía bastante molesta conmigo y con muy poca paciencia, sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mí y me molería a golpes. Me tensé por completo y la incomodidad invadió cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

—Es que ella no... y yo tampoco... la verdad... es complicado y es...— Hanji me miró como si de pronto me hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente, me sentí muy tonto por no poder explicarme como quería.— Es una larga historia.

—¿Sabes qué? No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí— Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restando importancia al asunto.— Pero hiciste a un lado a Levi y no estuvo bien.

Fue como si el peso del mundo cayera en mis hombros, yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera había pensado mucho en ello, pero ahora que Hanji me lo decía... me daba cuenta de que realmente no había estado haciendo bien las cosas con Levi últimamente. Era mi amigo, después de todo.

—Lo siento— Susurré con voz temblorosa, la repentina culpa haciendo un nudo en mi estómago.— Es que todo pasó tan rápido y yo no...

—¡Eren!— Hanji me tomó de los hombros, ya parecía más relajada que antes— No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, somos amigos, ¿no?— Asentí casi tan rápido que Hanji se sorprendió levemente.— A mí no me importa demasiado que no podamos hablar como antes, lo entiendo... pero Levi es... es más sensible de lo que parece, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me miró como si acabará de decir algo que no debía, sin embargo, negó de inmediato y me volvió a mirar con seriedad.

—Si Levi te importa aunque sea un poco, dale el lugar que se supone que debería de tener— Relamió sus labios, parecía algo nerviosa de lo que diría a continuación.— Y si no es así... aléjate de él, ya deberías saber que no se juega con una persona rota...

—Porque terminarías por perder los pedazos y nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

Concluí con un extraño sentimiento albergándose en mi pecho, Hanji asintió y me dedicó una última mirada llena de comprensión pero al mismo tiempo con una amenaza asomándose en el brillo de su iris, de que debía hacer por una vez en mi vida las cosas bien. Palmeó amigablemente mi hombro y luego se alejó con paso relajado de mí. Dejándome con un extraño sabor de boca y con la primer idea clara que tenía desde que Mikasa había regresado: la de que no quería alejarme de Levi, me importaba más de lo que podía demostrar.

* * *

 **[Levi]**

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos vagando entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, buscando un libro que hace mucho tiempo había visto pero que nunca me había animado a leer. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto en el pasillo dedicado a la fantasía, entre los que relucían libros de piratas, sirenas, hadas y princesas, tampoco podía faltar la saga de El señor de los anillos e incluso los libros del El hobbit; pero del libro que había visto tiempo atrás nada y ya comenzaba a desesperarme.

Cargaba con un par de libros que necesitaba para sacar citas para mis futuros proyectos finales, que parecían estar a la vuelta de la esquina, pero quería pedir prestado uno que pudiera leer en mis ratos libres y resultaba que el único que era de mi interés ya no estaba, bendita suerte la mía.

Una chica rubia pasó a lado de mí y sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó un libro de los que estaban hasta arriba, la maldije en voz baja cuando me di cuenta que había tomado el que yo estaba buscando. Llevé la mirada hacia arriba y me encontré con que había un par de ejemplares más, estiré el brazo pero debí suponer que mi enanez no me permitiría alcanzarlo.

Era demasiado humillante pedirle a una chica que de favor me pasara otro de los ejemplares que parecían estar en lo alto de una enorme montaña de madera. Ni siquiera poniéndome de puntillas podía tomarlo, comenzaba a darme por vencido cuando una mano morena lo agarró por mí.

No me equivoqué al pensar que había sido Eren, pues en cuanto volteé me topé con su rostro sumamente atento a la sencilla portada del libro. _"Maldita jirafa deforme con ojos saltones"_ , pensé.

—Wow, _"Un relato más de la Luna y el Lobo"._

Recitó el titulo como con voz de comercial y luego sus ojos fueron a dar directamente a mi persona. Y como por arte de magia, el enojo que había estado sintiendo desde la semana pasada bulló desde lo más recóndito de mi ser y sólo atiné a arrebatar el libro de sus manos. De inmediato le di la espalda y caminé hasta el final del pasillo con pasos apresurados y me metí en el siguiente corredor que estaba dedicado a la salud y prevención.

Y como también debí suponer, ese cabeza hueca me había seguido, podía sentir su presencia caminando detrás de mí y su peculiar perfume colándose por mi nariz.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Jaeger?— Pregunté sin voltear a verlo, fingiendo que buscaba algún libro imaginario.

—Hablar.

Fue su sencilla respuesta, de alguna manera me molestaba que todo le resultara tan fácil.

—Estamos hablando, genio.

Me encogí de hombros y fingí que su presencia no me alteraba, caminé un par de pasos más y saqué de una de las repisas un libro grueso que llevaba por titulo: _"Salud preventiva: sexo seguro",_ escuché a Eren reír de forma discreta detrás de mí y sólo pude poner el libro en su lugar de nuevo, sentía que las mejillas iban a explotarme de lo calientes que las sentía. Estiré el brazo para sacar otro libro de una repisa de arriba, el cual llevaba por titulo con enormes letras en negro _"Condones y otro tipo de protección",_ en el momento que Eren se carcajeó quise desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Cállate— Gruñí con fastidio, encarándolo con el entrecejo muy fruncido.— A ti y a Mikasa no les vendría mal, ¿no, maldito depravado?

Le lancé el delgado libro con la intención de darle en el rostro, pero él logró atraparlo antes de que siquiera llegara a rozarlo. Di media vuelta y me alejé de ahí dando pasos furiosos, dejando que Eren viera lo molesto que me encontraba, aunque no tendría que estarlo... era lo que tenía que suceder, ¿no?

Esta vez me aseguré de meterme en el corredor de geografía que parecía estar más concurrido que el resto de los pasillos, Eren nuevamente me siguió.

—Levi, vamos... hay que hablar— Me pidió con voz desesperada pero ignoré olímpicamente sus suplicas.— ¡Por favor!

Enseguida todos voltearon a vernos ante el grito que pegó Eren. La encargada de la biblioteca se acercó a nosotros, sus lentes con forma redonda reluciendo a causa de la luz que entraba a través de los altos ventanales. Miró a Eren con severidad, y cuando lo vi sudar tuve que contenerme de no reír.

—Jovencito, ésta es una biblioteca. Le pido que por favor respete a las demás personas que intentan leer.

Jaeger sólo asintió, en el proceso le regaló una sonrisa coqueta pero la mujer simplemente bufó y rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras se alejaba de nosotros. Reí en voz baja y tiré del brazo del castaño, arrastrándolo por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a las mesas que estaban más retiradas de donde estaba la encargada. Me dejé caer pesadamente en una de las sillas y Eren me imitó casi enseguida, tomando asiento frente a mí.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido.— Hojeé uno de los tantos libros que había tomado, fingía que no estaba prestando atención pero lo hacía.

Eren dudó apenas unos cuantos segundos en decir algo.

—Lo siento— Murmuró con voz llena de arrepentimiento, lo cual provocó efecto en mí casi de inmediato, aparté la mirada del libro y la fijé en él.— Sé que te hice a un lado y que te hice sentir mal y lo siento mucho... no han sido días precisamente normales para mí, todo esta patas arriba.

—Lo sé— Cerré por completo el libro y luego desvié mi mirada a la mesa de madera. No quería sacar a relucir este tema pero sentía que si no lo decía iba a explotar.— Supe que te reconciliaste con Mikasa... bien por ti.

Eren ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró con bastante curiosidad. Luego aquella sonrisita nerviosa hizo su gran aparición, seguido de aquel tic que tenía por tocarse las mejillas cuando estaba ansioso, feliz o nervioso. Odiaba conocerle hasta esos mínimos e insignificantes detalles.

—Todo mundo habla de ésta reconciliación— Alzó ambas cejas, asentí cuando sus ojos y los míos chocaron.— Y si por reconciliación tú y las demás personas se refieren a que Mikasa y yo decidimos que empezaríamos de cero... como amigos, entonces sí, definitivamente nos reconciliamos.

No pude ocultar la sorpresa que me causaba escuchar esta repentina confesión, y con la grata sorpresa también había venido un reconfortante alivio que apaciguó el enojo que estaba en constante crecimiento.

—Pero... ella... tú... la bodega de gimnasia... todos los rumores de que ustedes tuvieron sus cositas.

Eren abrió muy grande los ojos, la piel morena tiñéndose de un adorable color rojo. Negó con euforia, parecía un poco escandalizado.

—¡No! Sólo hablamos— Aseguró con toda la sinceridad que le podía caber en su cuerpo, de alguna forma confié en eso.— ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Solías ser muy sexoso con Rivaille.

Apreté fuertemente mis labios cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, me mordí la lengua en el último instante pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pero a pesar del desastre en potencia que ya veía venir, Eren dio un giró inesperado a todo porque solamente se quedó muy calladito, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente importante.

—Bueno, ella era sexy.— Terminó por decir, encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo con bastante burla.

—Oh, cállate idiota.

Me escudé detrás de un libro, fingiendo que estaba leyéndolo cuando en realidad estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con mi propia vergüenza. Pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba que ahora Eren bromeara sobre Rivaille, parecía que esa herida comenzaba a cicatrizar poco a poco. También lo atribuía a que él había madurado un poco después de lo que había ocurrido.

En parte seguía siendo como un niño, pero de vez en cuando se podía ver ésta parte de él en donde bromeaba sobre lo que antes lo había lastimado. Con esa faceta en la que no se dejaba llevar por antiguos sentimientos y tenía el valor para decir _"hay que empezar de cero"._ A veces admiraba aquella cualidad que tenía para lidiar con las cosas que lo ponían mal —muy a su peculiar manera—, pulverizarlas y creer que sin importar que tan malo haya sido lo que le hicieron, era posible iniciar de cero otra vez... con Mikasa, conmigo, incluso me atrevía a pensar que también con Jean si se daba la oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué?— Preguntó de pronto, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pestañeé.— ¿Quisieras reconciliarte conmigo y ser mi amigo?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción contenida y yo a punto de ceder ante aquella estúpida sonrisa y ante aquellos estúpidos ojos. Sin pensarlo demasiado estreché su mano y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, cual niño que acaba de recibir el juguete que le pidió a Santa Claus para Navidad.

—En serio, Jaeger, eres un dolor en el culo.— Negué un par de veces, antes de soltar la mano de Eren a regañadientes.

—Eren, digo... ahora que somos amigos puedes decirme Eren, ¿no?

Enarqué una ceja y bufé.

—Suena mejor Escoria.

—Bueno... pero insisto que Eren es un bonito nombre— Expuso con todo el orgullo del mundo y ese gesto casi, _casi_ me resulto tierno.— De verdad.

Iba a responder con algo ofensivo, porque sentía que había sido demasiado azúcar por hoy, pero en ese preciso momento su celular sonó con gran estruendo, temí que la encargada de la biblioteca viniera a sacarnos pero para suerte mía y de Eren, ella no parecía estar cerca. Alcancé a ver que en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Mikasa, Eren estaba indeciso entre responder o no, por lo que decidí darle un pequeño empujón, de cualquier forma saldría corriendo detrás de ella... podía apostarlo.

—Debe de estar preguntándose en dónde estás, ve con ella.

Pero nuevamente Eren hizo algo totalmente inesperado, negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y apagó su celular, lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo y me sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Mejor no, me quedaré contigo— Encogió los hombros y tomó entre sus manos el libro que yo tanto ansiaba leer.— Hace un rato que no estamos pegados como chinches.

Lo hojeó poniendo una expresión de sabihondo en su rostro, pero a penas leyó unas cuantas palabras éste mismo se contorsiono por el aburrimiento y lo fastidioso que seguramente le estaba pareciendo la trama tan romántica. Suspiré y apoyé una de mis mejillas sobre la palma de mi mano, mientras veía con atención como Eren se quejaba cada cinco segundos del libro y la historia tan fantasiosa que lo envolvía, después de todo, ¿qué se hace cuando Eren Jaeger te parece más interesante que un libro lleno de cursi romance?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo pasaba por acá rápidamente para dejarles actualización de éste fanfic. Esperando que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado; muchas gracias a las personitas que se han molestado en dejar review para hacerme saber qué tal les parece este fanfic. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	22. ¿Quién es Rivaille?

**¿Quién es Rivaille?**

 **[Levi]**

Unté un poco de pegamento sobre algunos centímetros del extenso papel blanco que habíamos pegado con mucha cinta adhesiva en la pared que quedaba afuera de la oficina del director. Luego coloqué el papel china que Hanji, junto con otras chicas se habían encargado de adornar y pegarle un montón de diamantina de colores. Después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, al fin íbamos a colocar el periódico mural de ese mes. El equipo de porristas sobresaliendo en la columna de deportes, parecía que eramos los únicos que se preocupaban por hacer el trabajo lo más presentable posible, los trabajos de los demás equipos eran algo que nos debería avergonzar a todos los del club de periodismo.

—Te estás yendo chueco de la raya del margen, enanín.

Me gritó desde abajo la cuatro ojos, me giré lentamente, con mucho cuidado, temiendo que en cualquier momento me fuera a caer de las escaleras en las que me habían obligado a treparme para pegar el ridículo decorado rosa con un montón de brillitos. Le enseñé el dedo medio a Hanji y volví a mi peligroso trabajo de pegar su decorado estúpido, intentando irme lo más derecho que podía y al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre las viejas escaleras de metal que sentía flojas y a nada de romperse.

Nuevamente Hanji, Marco y yo eramos los únicos que se encargaban de la pesada tarea de pegar todos los reportes en el amplio espacio que le concedían a los de periodismo para exponer su trabajo e investigación del mes. Hanji sostenía las escaleras para evitar que se movieran de más y yo cayera, Marco recortaba todos las hojas con la información que pegaríamos a continuación y yo estaba tratando de no morir en el intento de pegar el margen por los bordes del enorme papel en blanco que abarcaba la mitad de la pared.

Al terminar de pegar todo el maldito y llamativo decorado rosa, baje con mucho cuidado de las escaleras y me encargué de desquitar mi mal humor contra Hanji, golpeándola en el hombro. De inmediato se quejó entre lloriqueos y reclamos, la ignoré por completo y me senté a lado de Marco a quien aún le faltaban un montón de recortes.

—Te ayudo.— Dije, tomando las otras tijeras que nadie estaba ocupando.

—Gracias.

Marco sonrió con agradecimiento y Hanji de inmediato se nos unió, aunque en realidad sólo estaba sentada cómodamente viéndonos trabajar mientras que ella mordisqueaba una barra de chocolate.

—Cuéntame el chisme, Levinano— Exclamó de pronto, tras un largo silencio. Levanté la mirada y enarque una ceja sin saber de qué "chisme" hablaba.— ¡Argh! Acerca de lo que pasó en la bodega de gimnasia entre Eren y Mikasa.

Estrujé el papel que acababa de recortar entre las manos y la regañé con la mirada, luego, con la cabeza señalé a Marco de manera disimulada, ésta idiota olvidaba que aunque el pecoso fuera amable con nosotros, no dejaba de ser amigo de Jean. Hanji ahogó una protesta en su garganta e hizo una rabieta silenciosa; Marco levantó la mirada de sus recortes y nos sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo el por qué yo no había dicho nada y por qué Hanji parecía molesta y muerta de la curiosidad. Se colocó de pie y le pasó las tijeras a la cuatro ojos, para luego recoger el montón de recortes que ya estaban listos para ser pegados en el periódico mural.

—Eren siempre es un tema de controversia, ¿verdad?— Preguntó con cierta incomodidad, Hanji y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.— Bueno, supongo que mejor iré allá a pegar la información y así ustedes pueden hablar tranquilamente y yo no me meto en problemas.

—Gracias y disculpa— Agregué antes de que se fuera, pero Marco sólo encogió los hombros con despreocupación y se alejó de nosotros. Lleve la mirada de vuelta a Hanji y negué con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.— ¿Tu curiosidad no podía esperar?

Arrugué el ceño y ella sólo negó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, soy chismosa, lo sabes— Encogió los hombros y comenzó a recortar las hojas con las imágenes que había dejado Marco.— Además, últimamente Eren te cuenta todo. No me sorprendería que supieras hasta cuantas veces va al baño.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la volví a cerrar cuando me di cuenta de que Hanji tenía razón. En estás últimas semanas Eren y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos, hasta el punto en el que Eren por fin me contó lo que había pasado en la bodega de gimnasia con Mikasa, sin que yo tuviera que preguntar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el pobre idiota se la había pasado turnándose estas dos semanas entre almorzar con nosotros o con sus otros amigos, un día se sentaba a comer con nosotros y al otro día lo hacía con Annie, Armin y Mikasa, y así sucesivamente.

Eren se parecía a uno de esos señores recién divorciados que tienen que pasar tiempo con la vieja familia y al mismo tiempo, hacer todo lo posible porque funcione con su nueva familia. Haciendo circo maroma y teatro para no descuidar a ninguna de las dos, estaba seguro de que pronto se le caería el cabello por tanto estrés.

Admitía que ese gesto de Eren por demostrar que Hanji y yo también estábamos dentro de sus prioridades, me emocionaba bastante. Y no podía dejar de ponerme de buen humor cuando sabía que ese día le tocaría almorzar con nosotros y estaría lejos de las garras de Mikasa.

No me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como vil idiota hasta que Hanji carraspeó y me dio esa mirada llena de burla que parecía gritarme _"estás pensando en Eren de nuevo"_. Fruncí el entrecejo y chasqueé la lengua, para luego volver a concentrarme en recortar la información faltante, o al menos intentar concentrarme, con Hanji cerca nunca se podía, siempre estaba hablando o armando alboroto.

—¿Entonces?— Ella volvió a insistir después de un rato en silencio.

—Al día, va veinte veces al baño— Encogí los hombros, mintiendo por completo, no podía estar seguro de esa información.— Veinticinco si tomó mucha agua.

Hanji negó de inmediato, parecía exasperada con todas mis evasivas.

—¡Eso no, enano acosador de closet! ¡hablo de lo que pasó en la bodega de gimnasia!

—Hablaron, sólo eso— En un principio eso era todo lo que pensaba decirle, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y la insistente mirada de Hanji seguía clavada en mí, terminé por desesperarme y ceder.— ¡Ay! Todo empezó porque Mikasa tenía una relación de amigos con derechos con Jean, algo así... hasta que conoció a Eren, entonces mandó a volar a Jean y empezó a salir con el idiota de Eren.

Hanji abrió los ojos muy grande y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando Eren me lo contó yo también me sorprendí, Mikasa no me parecía ese tipo de chica. Siempre que la veía me parecía alguien tan correcta... era difícil imaginar que esa chica que se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela saludando a todos con educación y amabilidad, era la misma que antes había tenido ese tipo de relación no sólo con Jean, sino con más estudiantes. No podía imaginar lo duro que debió de ser para Eren que su perfecta princesa rosa se le desmoronara frente a sus ojos.

—Entonces... ahora hace sentido— Murmuró la castaña, tenía una mueca de concentración en el rostro, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado.— Es por eso que Jean le dejó de hablar a Eren y era por eso que se quería vengar de él... estaba enamorado de Mikasa y su mejor amigo se la quitó.

—Eren no se la quitó, él ni siquiera sabía que ellos habían tenido algo... se enteró hace poco— Torcí un poco los labios, sabiendo que si todo esto era duro de procesar para mí, para Jaeger debía ser peor.— Supongo que por eso no volvieron, aún no confía en ella del todo, pero creo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo... se nota demasiado que él la sigue queriendo.

Me hundí en mi lugar al recordar la agónica mirada de Eren mientras me hablaba de todo este asunto tan estúpido, que no tenía ni pies ni manos, se había creado un lío enorme sólo porque Mikasa jamás quiso decirle a Eren que había tenido algo con su mejor amigo y porque Jean también cooperó quedándose callado y asumiendo que eso era algo que Jaeger debía saber.

Cosas tan pequeñas como ésta terminan ocasionando desastres en potencia, más personas terminan involucradas y algo dañadas, como yo por ejemplo. Pero no me arrepentía, quizá si Mikasa y Jean hubieran hablado desde el principio aclarando todo lo que no fue aclarado, las cosas serían distintas... Eren y yo probablemente nunca hubiéramos cruzado palabras y sí, puede que mi vida no estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, ni tampoco la estabilidad emocional de Eren, pero era demasiado egoísta para decir que no me importaba y que estaba satisfecho en la forma de cómo se habían dado algunas cosas.

—Espera un segundo...— Arrugó la frente y su confundida mirada color avellana se posó en mí.— Entonces, ¿ella se fue por eso?

—Podría ser, Eren sólo me dijo que ella se fue por un intercambio de la escuela, yo no necesitaba saber más— Me levanté de donde había estado sentado y cogí todos los recortes que ya estaban listos.— Y no preguntes más porque es todo lo que sé. Ahora mueve ese culo flojo y ponte a hacer algo provechoso.

—¡Ay, Levicín! Ya sé que estás de malas porque no has visto a tu amor, pero no te desquites conmigo.

Comenzó a parlotear un sin fin de tonterías mientras recortaba de mala gana las demás imágenes e información restante para el periódico mural, yo intentaba ignorar la sarta de tonterías que decía acerca de que esperaba que Eren apareciera y me quitara el mal humor, cuando la única causante de que la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarme era ella. Ayudé a Marco a pegar y acomodar la información mientras la tonta de Hanji seguía hablando hasta por los codos, él sólo reía por lo bajo y muy disimuladamente, ante las incoherencias que decía la mujer.

Marco se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído:

—¿Cómo la soportas todo el tiempo?— Preguntó entre burlón y a manera de broma, sabía que le agradaba Hanji, de hecho, a Marco le agradaba casi cualquier cosa que se moviera y respirara.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

* * *

Para la clase Lengua y Literatura nos llevaron a la biblioteca a sacar fichas y citas de diferentes libros, ésta era la única clase en la que no tenía que soportar a la ruidosa de Hanji hablando y gritando en mi oído, ese era el motivo principal de que Lengua fuera una de mis materias preferidas, aunque había días en los que no soportaba al profesor que la impartía. Estaba concentrado en mi _importantisíma_ tarea de hacer fichas bibliográficas que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que Eren se sentó a lado mío, hasta que lo escuché bufar con algo de fastidio.

—Qué raro es verte en la biblioteca a ti— Dije, viéndolo de reojo y perdiendo por completo la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tengo que estudiar— Hizo una mueca de fastidio y me señaló el grueso libro que tenía en la portada con enorme letras en negro "Biología y cuerpo humano".— Estoy un poco harto de hacer exámenes cada semana.

Abrió el libro de pasta gruesa e intento concentrarse en poner atención a lo que le decía el texto, pero conociendo a Eren, seguramente lo que traía en la cabeza ahorita era que quería entrenar con su equipo o más probable, la molesta canción del comercial que anunciaba la nueva pasta de dientes. Durante días estuvo tarareándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Levanté la mirada y observé todo a mi alrededor, se me hacía un poco raro que Mikasa no estuviera rondándolo como era su costumbre. Hacía eso siempre, había días en los que simplemente se quedaba mirándolo desde otro lugar y había otros en los que se acercaba a él "casualmente" a saludarlo o preguntarle cualquier tontería. No estaba seguro de si Eren se daba cuenta o no, pero la verdad es que esos comportamientos obsesivos me daban un poco de miedo. Tenía la seguridad de que si le preguntaba a Mikasa las veces que Eren iba al baño, me las diría con todo y hora, minutos y segundos.

—Mh, qué raro que Mikasa no este por aquí.

Apreté los labios cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, Eren no se molestó, contrario a eso sólo suspiro, levantó la mirada de su exhaustivo estudio y también comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar en búsqueda de alguna señal de Mikasa, pero nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que él también sabía de la otra Ackerman acosándolo cada vez que se alejaba de ella.

—Espero que no la hayas invocado— Mencionó entre broma y algo de agobio, luego llevó su mirada a mí y me pareció que estaba un poco irritado.— De una fecha para acá no deja de seguirme a donde sea, es un poco... molesto.

Admitió un tanto apesadumbrado, sus dedos golpeando la superficie de madera de la mesa y sus labios ligeramente torcidos hacia la derecha, a veces me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía de complicar las cosas, con lo fácil que era decirle que simplemente dejara de hacer eso, pero parecía que pensar en eso era demasiado difícil para el par de neuronas que aún funcionaban dentro del cerebro de Eren. Encogí los hombros y volví mi atención a mi ficha bibliográfica que estaba a medio terminar.

—Bueno, podrías decirle que lo deje de hacer y ya, no veo cuál es el problema.

 _Quizá el problema radicaba en que Eren adoraba ser acosado por una loca como Mikasa._

—No puedo hacer eso... ella lloraría— En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de preocupación y supe que estaba hablando en serio.— No me gusta hacer llorar a las niñas. Además... creo que le preocupa que me este viendo con otra chica.

—Qué decepcionante debe ser para ella y para ti que yo sea la única persona con la que te ves.

El castaño se carcajeó ante mi comentario sarcástico y luego se relamió los labios, estaba a punto de decir algo pero prefirió callar e intentar volver a su importante estudio, lo cual me llevó a pensar en que Armin no estaba detrás de él tampoco, para asegurarse de que Eren estuviera haciendo sus deberes y no echando relajo como el vago que es. Entonces me di cuenta de que sólo se encontraba a un par de mesas lejos de nosotros, explicándole algo a su rubia novia que parecía más interesada en matarme con la mirada que en lo que su novio trataba de explicar con todas sus fuerzas, sabía por Eren que a Annie no le causaba gracia que ahora él se juntara conmigo y ciertamente, me causaba cierto placer morboso saber que a ella se le retorcían las tripas mientras yo estaba de lo más tranquilo con Eren.

—¿Sabes?— Eren se removió inquieto en su lugar, parecía ansioso por decir algo desde hace rato. Aparté la mirada de la rubia que me veía con ojos asesinos y la centré en él.— Creo que... tú también le preocupas a Mikasa.

Lo último lo dijo casi tan rápido que fue un logro haberle entendido completamente, las morenas mejillas de Eren se colorearon de rojo y sus verdes ojos fueron a dar a algún punto muerto en la pared, evadiendo por completo mi mirada escéptica e incrédula. Quise largarme a reír, no podía ser posible que Mikasa fuera tan estúpida como para preocuparse de mí, considerando que yo no era el tipo de Eren porque... bueno, él era el rey de los heterosexuales.

—¿Yo le preocupo? ¿estás en serio?— Pregunté con burla, logrando que él se sonrojara aún más.

—No es gracioso... ha estado muy curiosa, preguntando qué tipo de relación tenemos, si tienes novia, si Hanji es tu novia o si Hanji me gusta— Soltó una risita nerviosa y evitó por todos los medios de verme directo a los ojos— ¡Imagínate!, estaba mortificada con la idea de que Hanji y yo tuviéramos algo— Volvió a reír pero esta vez con algo de ironía, luego calló abruptamente y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.— No me mal entiendas... Hanji es una chica linda, pero no es mi tipo.

Esta vez el que tuvo que reír fui yo, para mí era algo difícil poner a Hanji con la palabra _linda_ en una misma oración.

—Hanji tiene de linda lo que yo tengo de alto.

Eren volvió a reír y me dio un leve empujoncito en el hombro, mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Qué malo eres, Levi.

Levanté los hombros con simpleza, dando a entender que iba medio en broma, aunque en realidad aún se me hacía difícil ver a Hanji con algún atractivo físico, quizá se debía a que la mujer era poco afeminada y andaba por la vida actuando como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero tal vez desde el punto de vista heterosexual de Eren, Hanji resultaba ser alguien bonita, a pesar de su constante locura.

Justo en ese momento, en el que más a gusto parecíamos estar ambos, la famosa Mikasa hizo su aparición, se sentó justo frente a Eren de manera muy casual y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para no echarla de la que para empezar, era mi mesa. Sonrió ampliamente y nos miró a ambos por algunos instantes, esperando a que alguno dijera algo.

—Hola, Eren. Hola, Levi— El castaño rápidamente correspondió a la sonrisa y al amable saludo mientras que yo sólo asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.— ¿Estudias para el examen de mañana?

Le preguntó a Eren, quien respondió casi de manera inmediata algo como _"eso intento"_ , sólo entonces me di cuenta de que ella también había llevado un libro de biología para _estudiar._ Pronto su oscura mirada pasó del dueño de los ojos esmeralda a mí, observándome bastante curiosidad.

—¿También estudias, Levi?

—No.

Respondí a secas y ella sólo asintió, después de eso los tres nos hundimos en un incomodo silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba mi pluma golpeando contra el blanco papel cuando anotaba algo, o cuando Eren y Mikasa cambiaban de hoja al libro que leían. No podía existir nada más incomodo que estar con el chico que te gusta, su ex novia que aún amaba y tú ahí, sintiendo que haces mal tercio. Si lo pensaba mejor, ella fue quien llegó a hacer mal tercio entre nosotros dos, todo iba bien hasta que ella llegó con su chillona voz y sus bonitos ojos y su cabello despeinado por el aire que debía estar haciendo afuera.

Y como si ella pudiera leerme la mente, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, pero su atención seguía fija en lo que leía, me horrorizó darme cuenta que en realidad, se veía bastante bonita con esa expresión de concentración. Pensé que en una situación _"normal",_ yo estaría odiando a Eren por tener la atención de Mikasa y no odiando a Mikasa porque tenía algo más que sólo la atención del idiota de ojos verdes que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Inevitablemente, mi atención fue a dar al cabello castaño de Eren y en su bronceada piel, en su nariz respingada y en los enormes ojos verdes. Si Mikasa se miraba bonita con aquella expresión de concentración, Eren era algo completamente fuera de este mundo, fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba que un poco de la información que leía se le quedara en la cabeza. Sin importar que tan bonita llegara a parecerme Mikasa, era Eren la razón persistente que me obligaba ser un completo homosexual sin retorno.

—Creo que debería cortarme el cabello.

Exclamó de repente la chica, haciendo que Eren y yo volteáramos al mismo tiempo a verla. Sacó un listón purpura de la bolsa de su sudadera con estampados de flores y un texto justo en medio que proclamaba la frase "Lana Del Rey", con letras rosadas. Comenzó a peinarse el largo cabello lacio en una coleta alta, para luego proceder a amarrárselo con el listón, todo ante la atenta mirada encandilada de Eren. Chasqueé la lengua y puse los ojos en blanco, se notaba a millas que había sido una táctica desesperada por llamar la atención del idiota que tenía a mi lado.

—A mí me parece que se te ve precioso así— Comentó el moreno con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.— No sé si lo sabes, pero tengo cierta debilidad por las chicas de cabello largo.

Fue como si el mundo completo de Mikasa se iluminara y una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿En serio?— Sonrió con coquetería y Eren correspondió el gesto, sonriéndole con algo de timidez al mismo tiempo que asentía.

Cerré el libro con la suficiente fuerza como para llamar la atención del par de tórtolos e incluso de personas que estaban sentadas cerca de nosotros. Cogí mi cuaderno, mis fichas, mis plumas y los tres libros que había tomado para sacar las fichas, no podía soportar seguir viendo su coqueteo descarado, por lo que me levanté de la silla haciendo un escándalo por toda la biblioteca. Me alejé de ellos a penas unos cuantos pasos, pero regresé sobre ellos, no supe exactamente por qué, actué por simple instinto cuando me incliné un poco sobre Eren y miré a ambos con seriedad.

—Qué hipócrita eres— Entorné los ojos mientras veía con enojo a Eren, quien parecía contener el aliento ante lo repentino de la situación.— Eso no era lo que le decías a Rivaille, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Quién es Rivaille?

Preguntó Mikasa, forzando una sonrisa y Eren me miró con horror, temiendo que yo le contara acerca de ese asunto a ella. Ni Eren, ni yo dijimos algo, solamente nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos con completa complicidad de saber algo que Mikasa ignoraba, ella siguió insistiendo y Eren se ponía más pálido por cada insistencia por parte de la mujer. Suspiré liberando un poco de frustración y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, Mikasa... Rivaille es alguien sin importancia— Esta vez mi mirada fue a dar con Eren, apreté los labios y luché con las ganas que tenía por decir algo más.— ¿Verdad, Jaeger?

Él no dijo nada, pero pude ver algo de dolor en sus ojos que me suplicaban por algo, aunque no sabía bien qué; en ese efímero instante me arrepentí de la patética escena de celos que le había hecho a Eren, como si estuviera siendo traicionado y es que en realidad así me sentía. Me dolía que todas las cosas que alguna vez le dijo a Rivaille ahora ya no valieran nada, pero otra vez me encontraba con que estaba revolviendo las cosas, después de todo, ella nunca existió.

Las palabras bonitas que alguna vez él le había dicho al oído, no estaban dirigidas para mí. Todas eran para ella, pero ella ni siquiera era real. Todo había sido un simple espejismo que nos seguía cobrando la costosa factura de la momentánea ilusión.

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé a donde estaba el profesor, avergonzado y dolido por algo que nunca estuvo en mi control, entregué mis fichas y salí casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Últimamente estaba sintiéndome de esta forma tan enferma, con mucho enojo, demasiado triste para asumir que era yo quien se hacía daño pensando en el pasado, cuando era Rivaille y tenía posibilidades de gustarle al idiota de Eren.

En mi huida triunfal me encontré con Hanji, nuevamente había salido de quien sabe dónde, o tal vez, simplemente había estado esperando a que yo saliera de la biblioteca. La sonrisa burlona que ponía cuando estaba a punto de molestarme con sus tonterías se esfumó de su rostro, al notar mi deplorable estado emocional. Se acercó a mí y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, a la vez que se inclinaba ligeramente para poder verme a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué te hizo Eren?— Levantó ambas cejas y su expresión se endureció por completo.

—Nada— Respondí en un hilo de voz y Hanji me regaló una mirada llena de recelo.— Lo correcto sería preguntar qué fue lo que le hice yo a él.

—Ay, Zeus santo, ¿por qué son así?— Entrecerró los ojos y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus delgados labios.— A ver, ¿qué cagada tengo que limpiar ahora?

—No necesito que...

—¡Levi!— De inmediato enjugué las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir y me encargué de poner mi peor expresión de enojo.— Hola...oye, ¿crees que podamos hablar?

Hanji también se puso a la defensiva tan rápido como yo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, volteé el rostro y Mikasa dio un paso hacia atrás al ver lo furioso que me encontraba, sin embargo, no salió huyendo o algo por estilo, al contrario, juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar y frunció un poco los labios llenos de brillo labial.

—Por favor— Insistió con ojos suplicantes y un tono de voz que sonaba algo desesperado.— Levi...

Intercambié algunas miradas con Hanji y al final ella comprendió lo que le pedía de forma silenciosa, pues sólo le tomó cinco segundos decir un: "te veo en el salón" y dar media vuelta, alejándose de nosotros para desaparecer por el extenso patio que separaba a la biblioteca de los otros edificios de la escuela.

—Si vienes a preguntar quién es Rivaille, pierdes tu tiempo, no diré nada.

Ella volvió a sonreír con nervios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su expresión de amabilidad se fue de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por la total seriedad.

—No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.— Declaró con voz firme y unos ojos negros llenos de una compleja convicción.

—Bueno, habla entonces.

Contuvo el aliento por algunos segundos y luego dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, en forma de un largo suspiro ruidoso, relamió sus labios antes de hablar con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba para decir:

—Lo estuve pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que Eren puede ser de ambos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien, pasaba por acá para dejar la actualización de este fanfic, así que espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Y antes de que le tiren hate a Mikasa, sólo puedo decir que de nuevo, Levi esta malinterpretando todo, por eso, pido mucha paciencia para ambos, pero sobre todo para Mikasa. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love. 🐉🌹


	23. Proposiciones y tratos

**Proposiciones y tratos**

 **[Levi]**

—Lo estuve pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que Eren puede ser de ambos.

Pestañeé un par de veces y mi cerebro tardó varios segundos en procesar y digerir lo que Mikasa estaba diciendo, por un momento creí que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cuando su expresión de seriedad no se deformó ni un poco, supe que la loca ésta iba muy en serio. Rápidamente el enojó bulló de todas partes y el desconcierto pasó a segundo plano. De ninguna forma, Eren no podía ser de ambos, no.

—¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Eren no es tu puto juguete!— Exclamé con furia, acercándome a Mikasa casi de forma intimidante, pero ella no se amedrentó ni un poco.— ¡No es un pedazo de panecillo que puedas dividir a la mitad!

Mikasa negó casi de inmediato con la cabeza, pareciendo ésta vez algo frustrada y desesperada.

—Me estás malinterpretando, no sería la primera vez.— Dijo con voz conciliadora, intentando por todos los medios no sobresaltarse.

—No, me parece que he entendido perfectamente bien— Gruñí arrugando el entrecejo, regalándole mi mejor mirada de amenaza.— Toma tu estúpida proposición, póntela en donde más te quepa ¡y aléjate de mí!

Di media vuelta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero ni siquiera pude dar dos pasos cuando una muy furiosa Mikasa se interpuso en mi camino. Por primera vez su expresión dulce y llena de amabilidad mutó en un muy fruncido ceño y la mandíbula muy encajada, parecía un perro con rabia mostrando los colmillos, pero a mí no me asustaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Mira, hobbit malhumorado!— Se inclinó levemente a mí, su mirada oscura mostrando lo verdaderamente molesta que se sentía.— ¡Estoy tratando de ser civilizada pero tú colmas mi paciencia!

—¡Ay sí!— Bufé con sarcasmo e ironía.— Tienes razón, trae la sierra eléctrica ¡y partamos a Eren por la mitad! ¡Yo me quedo con el lado izquierdo, tú con el derecho!

—¡Levi, no quise decir eso! ¡cielos!

Para este punto, Mikasa me había tomado por los hombros para zarandearme con desesperación, yo tampoco pude tener mis manos quietas por mucho tiempo y terminé por cogerla del cuello de su sudadera, mientras le decía con la voz más amenazante que tenía, que no me volviera a tocar. La gente que pasaba por ahí se detuvo a ver la pelea y cuando menos cuenta me di, un pequeño grupo de varios chicos y chicas nos rodeó por completo. Había quienes apoyaban a Mikasa y había quienes por puro despecho gritaban que la dejara mordiendo el polvo. Era tonto, no debía ponerme contra una niña.

Y si esto se salía de control, yo podía terminar siendo expulsado de la escuela, pero en ese momento no me importó demasiado, Mikasa ya me tenía harto con tanta tontería.

Justo en ese momento, de entre la multitud, Eren apareció, haciendo a todos a un lado para poder llegar a donde Mikasa y yo aún estábamos dándonos miradas desafiantes y de fiereza. Dejó salir un chillido de espanto cual valiente hombre al ver que ambos nos teníamos bien agarrados, dispuestos a ser el primero en soltar el primer golpe.

—¡Levi! ¡Mikasa!— Forcejeó intentando separarnos, sin éxito alguno. Entonces, se dirigió a mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos llenos de angustia— Levi... suelta a Mikasa, no esta bien que se peleen. Tú no eres así— Luego se giró para ver a Mikasa.— Ni tú tampoco.

Mikasa me soltó lentamente y se alejó de golpe, pareciendo un poco apenada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder y de toda la atención que habíamos recibido. Sin embargo, él enojo no había podido desaparecer de mí, de hecho, la sola idea de que Eren había ido a detener la pelea sólo por Mikasa, hizo que todo se volviera rojo. últimamente todo lo que hacía Eren provocaba que me enojara, pensando que cada cosa que hacía era por ella. Últimamente estaba siendo una persona horrible y Eren no tenía la culpa.

Levanté mi furiosa mirada del suelo y la enfoqué por completo en Eren, quien parecía bastante temeroso de ella, y termine por decir algo que no sentía.

—Cállate, Eren— Escupí entre dientes, pronto la otra Ackerman también se puso a la defensiva.— Y deja de meterte en mi vida. Eres... eres como un maldito imán de problemas, mi vida se arruinó cuando me hablaste por primera vez.

La pequeña multitud que había estado armando barullo y cuchicheando cosas, calló en automático, todos llevando su atención a Eren. Él no dijo nada después de eso, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y me miró con una mueca ligeramente torcida. No era lo que quería decir, de hecho era todo lo contrario, probablemente esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él, sino a Mikasa, pero terminé desquitando todo mi enojo con él, y lo cierto era que él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de que yo me sintiera así, no tenía culpa de que simplemente siguiera queriendo a Mikasa y mucho menos tenía culpa de que ella estuviera sacándome de mis casillas constantemente.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando vi a Eren encogiéndose cada vez más en su lugar, ya sin dirigirme la mirada. Pronto Annie se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes y llegó hasta donde estaba el castaño, para abrazarlo posesivamente y mirarme con bastante enojo contenido.

—¡Largo de aquí, viejas verduleras! ¡no hay nada que ver!— Exclamó con su ceño fruncido y enseguida todos comenzaron a dispersarse entre murmullos, luego su mirada azul fue a dar con Eren.— Vámonos de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar.

Eren me dedicó una fugaz mirada antes de que Annie se lo llevara técnicamente a jalones de allí. Armin me miró con decepción y luego negó suavemente, mientras alejaba a Mikasa de mí a base de pequeños empujoncitos. Hanji también había presenciado todo, sin embargo, sólo se acercó a mí y se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies de un lado a otro mientras intentaba buscar qué decir para aminorar la tensión.

—Uy... bueno, ¿entonces esto significa que ya no tendré almuerzos gratis de nuevo?

Dijo a manera de broma, soltando una risita nerviosa en el proceso, pero eso sólo logró que mi irritación se acrecentara.

—Tú también cállate, Hanji.

—De acuerdo.

Encogió sin interés alguno los hombros y palmeó mi espalda, para luego alejarse de mí también. Si continuaba así sin duda me quedaría solo.

* * *

El resto de las horas fueron espantosas, estaba a la espera de que Petra apareciera en alguno de los salones en donde me tocaba clase para decirme con derrotada voz que el director me quería en su oficina, a eso se le sumaba el remordimiento que me estaba carcomiendo por haber tratado mal a Eren, e intentaba justificarme en que Mikasa era la causante de esto, ella era el verdadero imán de problemas, no Jaeger.

Ese día a Eren le tocaba estar conmigo y con Hanji, pero aquella tarde no apareció en mi salón para llevarme a mí y a la loca esa a nuestra respectiva casa, no lo culpaba. Probablemente esta vez realmente había hecho que las cosas se quebraran para siempre, a fin de cuentas Mikasa había ganado y yo había hecho que eso fuera posible, yo le estaba dando a Eren en bandeja de oro.

Caminé por los amplios pasillos de la escuela, esperando encontrarme a Eren e intentar solucionar las cosas, pero no había rastro de él, y su coche ya no estaba en el estacionamiento, así que supuse que ya se había ido. Me senté en la orilla de una de las tantas jardineras que estaban ahí y me quedé un buen rato viendo como los del turno de la tarde comenzaban a llegar, algunos con entusiasmo, otros con una pésima cara y el resto, corriendo apresurados para no llegar tarde a su primer clase.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, por un momento pensé que era Hanji pero deseché la idea cuando un perfume demasiado empalagoso y familiar llegó a mi nariz. Suspiré con pesar y Mikasa se removió un poco en su lugar, en un intento por llamar mi atención, me daba cuenta que esto también era difícil para ella y buscaba la forma de hacerlo más llevadero para ambos.

—Fue muy en serio lo que dije hace rato, lo de compartir a Eren— Declaró con calma después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio, respiré tan hondo como pude, diciéndome a mí mismo que perder la calma no era una opción.— Pero no lo dije en mal plan... lo que quise decir con eso fue que sin importar que ahora él te tenga a ti y probablemente también a... Rivaille, él no va a dejar de quererme a mí.

Volteé a verla con furia, pero ella no estaba mirándome a mí, veía con suma curiosidad a los chicos de la tarde que corrían desesperados porque llegaban tarde.

—Y no porque yo haya regresado a complicar las cosas, significa que él dejará de quererte como te quiere— Esta vez su mirada se clavo en la mía, sus cejas arqueándose ligeramente hacia arriba.— Levi, el cariño no se agota, Eren puede ser amigo de ambos. Al final del día él nos tiene y nosotros lo tenemos a él, eso no cambiará, Eren nos quiere a ambos, quizá más a ti que a mí y yo no pienso quitarte eso, nunca lo he pensado... no sé que hayas creído tú, pero a esto me refería cuando dije que podía ser de los dos.

Le sostuve la mirada a Mikasa por varios segundos, los suficientes para darme cuenta de que en aquellos ojos no había más que una profunda sinceridad. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, sintiéndome demasiado estúpido, supongo que si lo pensaba mejor, lo que ella decía tenía sentido. No teníamos que estar peleando por la atención de Eren, porque en efecto, nos tenía y nosotros a él. Entonces comprendí en ese momento que aunque Eren terminara quedándose con Mikasa, él siempre sería de ambos, porque el cariño nunca se agotaba y al menos podía tener el consuelo de eso, de que tenía una parte de él.

—Sé que lastimé mucho a Eren, me equivoqué mucho con él y ahora estoy aquí, intentando hacer las cosas bien por una vez en mi vida. Eren me perdonó y eso debería bastar para ti— Los negros ojos poco a poco se fueron humedeciendo y en ese momento sentí algo muy parecido a la empatía por ella.— Sé que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y... me da la sensación de que te he estado haciendo cosas horribles y por eso tu rechazo hacia mí, pero te juro que no es a propósito.

—Yo no puedo perdonarte tan fácil— Torcí un poco los labios y miré con recelo a Mikasa.— Eren sufrió mucho por tu culpa y tú ni siquiera tienes idea de las cosas que tuvo que pasar por tu causa. Le hiciste cosas horribles a Eren y sí, fue como si también me las hubieras hecho a mí, es porque... él una de las pocas cosas valiosas que tengo.

Terminé por decir, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por la inesperada declaración, incluso Mikasa se quedó levemente sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Ésta probablemente había sido una confesión involuntaria de que amaba a Eren, pero si lo fue, Mikasa no pareció notarlo porque todo lo que pudo decir es que Eren también era eso para ella, para Annie y Armin.

—Asumo mi culpa de todo lo malo que pasó Eren, por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote que dejes de lado las diferencias que tengas conmigo y tratemos de llevarnos bien, porque al único que lastimamos con estas peleas absurdas es a él— Extendió su mano hacia mí y me miró con una suplica palpable en su mirada.— Yo de verdad no quiero que pierdas ese vinculo tan especial que tienes con Eren por mi culpa.

Terminé estrechando su mano en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso en el que acordábamos no volver a pelear, intentar llevarnos bien y sobre todo, hacer las cosas más sencillas para Eren. Sabía que no sería tan fácil para mí como probablemente lo sería para Mikasa, porque no sólo se trataba de lo que había ocurrido con Jean y Rivaille, lo cierto es que mi resentimiento se debía en mayor parte a que ella podía tener a Eren de la forma en la que yo no podía.

Soltamos nuestras manos casi al mismo tiempo y Mikasa me regaló una sonrisa sincera, mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo enorme por corresponderle el gesto lo más amable que podía. Luego de un rato en el que permanecimos en un completo silencio que fue demasiado incomodo para mí, ella me miró con esos bonitos ojos negros y su serenidad tan habitual en ella.

—No debería de meterme pero... no estaría mal que fueras a donde Eren— Se levantó de donde había estado sentada con anterioridad, se sacudió su falda plisada y agregó:— Ha estado muy deprimido por lo que le dijiste... aunque a mí me pareció que mentías, ¿cierto?

Asentí con un suavemente movimiento de cabeza y ella sonrió, pareciendo aliviada de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Bueno, entonces díselo— Comentó con una sonrisa llena de ternura.— Dile lo que me dijiste, que es valioso para ti, o el tiempo se pasa y... el momento se va.

—Lo haré.— Aseguré rápidamente, tal vez aún no le contaría toda la verdad porque resultaría en otro desastre, pero comenzaría por lo importante.

La mujer asintió pareciendo satisfecha con lo que había logrado, se despidió de mí con un suave movimiento de mano y caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y mirarme de reojo para decirme:

—Y si el cabeza dura de Eren te causa problemas, búscame... entre los dos hallaremos la forma de convencerlo.

Puso sus dos puños en el aire y a mí sólo me restó sonreír de lado al haber entendido la referencia. De nueva cuenta dio media vuelta y ésta vez sí se fue, desapareciendo por entre los coches, con su falda hondeando por cada paso que daba y su negro cabello recogido en una coleta balanceándose con gracia sobre su espalda. Aquella tarde había aprendido algo muy importante sobre Mikasa Ackerman: no era la bruja, ni la villana, ella sólo cumplía con su rol de ser rosa, así como Eren cumplía con ser el principito, mientras que yo me tenía que conformar con ser el fiel zorro en toda esta historia.

* * *

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, apretaba los labios fuertemente y con los ojos me indicaba que me acercara a hablar con Eren, pero simplemente negué, sabía que con Annie cerca me sería imposible y todo terminaría en una nueva pelea y no quería llamar la atención nuevamente de todos los que estaban tomando su almuerzo en la concurrida cafetería.

Eren se levantó de su asiento y enseguida los dos rubios le siguieron, supuse que dentro de cinco minutos tenían que entrar a clase. Mikasa me regañó una última vez con la mirada y luego sin insistir más, se levantó de su lugar y caminó detrás de sus amigos. Me llené la boca con budín, masticando con fuerza y ganándome la mirada inquisitiva de Hanji.

—¿Desde cuando tú y el hogar parlante se hicieron amigos?— Cuestionó con algo de enojo de que nuevamente me estuviera guardando un buen "chisme".

Los dos últimos días Mikasa se la había pasado insistiendo en que hablara con Eren en cada maldita oportunidad que tenía. Hanji no había dicho nada porque esperaba que yo explotara en ira y terminara por soltar la sopa, pero lo cierto es que no me sentía frustrado por la repentina insistencia de Mikasa, sino porque me aterraba que Eren terminara por mandarme al demonio una vez más, merecido me lo tenía, eso sí.

Me llevé la última cucharada de budín a la boca, antes de que Hanji pensara en quitarme mi postre. Ahora que Eren nuevamente no andaba cerca para alimentarla, me quitaba la comida a mí, alegando que era mi culpa que ella no estuviera siendo bien alimentada. Lo único que le importaba a Hanji era la comida, al parecer.

—Estamos en proceso— Comencé a recoger los papeles y envolturas que habían quedado de mi almuerzo ante la atenta mirada de Hanji.— Recuerda, hay que tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca.

Recité con algo de dramatismo, sólo para darme el placer de ver como Hanji se retorcía ante la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que tenía planeado para "sacar del camino" a Mikasa. En realidad, había dejado de ver a Mikasa como una némesis a la que debía de derrotar, ella no tenía la culpa de que Eren estuviera enamorado de ella, así como Eren tampoco tenía culpa alguna de que yo me hubiera fijado de más en él. Era algo lento, pero por fin lo había entendido.

Pero por ahora, dejaría que Hanji sacara conjeturas y se muriera de la curiosidad, quizá de esa forma la podría mantener un poco ocupada, con menos tiempo libre para andar molestándome. Tomé la bandeja en donde antes había estado mi almuerzo y me fui de la mesa, dejando a la loca esa con la pregunta atorada en la garganta.

Mi día había transcurrido sin contratiempos hasta que Mikasa me pilló solo en el aula de periodismo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta los campos de fútbol en donde entrenaba Eren con su equipo, para que de una vez por todas arreglara las cosas con él.

—A Eren le dan quince minutos para que descanse y llaman a otro que esta en las bancas para que tomé su lugar, y así con todos los jugadores.

Me explicó mientras me arrastraba en contra de mi voluntad hasta las bancas de madera en donde estaban sentados los demás jugadores que aguardaban por su turno para entrenar. El entrenador era un hombre de estatura baja y un poco pasado de peso, le gritaba un sarta de cosas a Eren mientras que él se encargaba de patear balón tras balón que le ponía frente a él, con la intención de meter todos y cada uno de ellos a la portería, que era custodiada por un rubio alto y fornido.

Por fin el entrenador silbó con fuerza su silbato para dar fin al turno de Eren y llamar en su lugar a un chico que tenía toda la cabeza rapada y que parecía ser el más pequeño de estatura de los jugadores. Mikasa volvió a empujarme en dirección a las bancas cuando vio que Eren se acercaba para tomar su merecido descanso.

—No creo que sea un buen momento, mejor hablo con él el lunes.

Intente dar media vuelta y huir de allí, pero Mikasa siendo tan cabeza dura como Eren, no me permitió ni dar medio paso, al contrario, terminó empujándome con más fuerza.

—¡Ya!— Frunció el ceño y me señaló el sitio en donde se encontraba Eren, bebiendo agua como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

—¡Ay! ¡ya voy!

Le rezongué de mala gana mientras me acercaba poco a poco a donde estaba el castaño, mirando con atención el entrenamiento de los demás jugadores que realmente se esforzaban por dar lo mejor. Mikasa ya se había ido al otro lado del campo para seguir con la rutina de sus animadoras, mientras que de reojo se aseguraba que no saliera huyendo a la menor oportunidad.

En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Eren, carraspeé para llamar su atención y casi de inmediato logre ese objetivo. Tenía el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor que seguía resbalándole hasta su cuello, las morenas mejillas teñidas de rojo gracias al esfuerzo que debió de estar haciendo, su respiración entrecortada y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas, juro que nadie nunca me había parecido tan sexy hasta ahora.

Eren enarcó una ceja castaña y me miró inquisitivo cuando decidí no decir ni hacer nada para admirar lo sexy que se veía por casi medio minuto, pestañeé varias veces y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos poco decentes que se comenzaban a arremolinar en mi cerebro.

—Hey... pues yo estaba preguntándome si podíamos hablar.

—Seguro.— Eren volvió a empinarse la botella de plástico a la que ya casi no le quedaba agua.

Boqueé varias veces sin saber por donde debía comenzar, sabía que debía pedir disculpas pero me estaba costando horrores intentar decirlo sin sentir que mi orgullo estaba siendo aplastado. Volteé a ver a Mikasa, quien pronto me volvió animar para que dijera lo que había ido a decir. Tomé un poco de aire y Eren nuevamente volteó a verme, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Eren, yo... yo, lo siento.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró con aparente desinterés, sus verdes y profundos ojos taladrándome en espera de que terminara por disculparme adecuadamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó finalmente con fingida demencia.

—Ya sabes, lo que dije el otro día... no era cierto. No voy a excusarme, en los últimos meses le he estado haciendo cosas horribles a la gente buena y realmente lo siento.

Eren frunció los labios e hizo una mueca lastimera, al final terminó por asentir con la cabeza, dándome la completa y absoluta razón. Luego me miró nuevamente con su ceja enarcada, esperando a que dijera algo más, porque ambos sabíamos que esto no era todo lo que tenía que decir, me dije a mí mismo que debía hablarle con la verdad, o al menos decirle una parte de ella.

—Me he equivocado mucho, y ya no quiero seguir errando contigo, eres... valioso para mí— Mordí mi labio inferior y desvié la mirada a donde las animadoras practicaban sus rutinas a viva voz de mando de Mikasa.— Por eso hice las pases con Mikasa, por ti... entiéndeme.

Por varios minutos todo quedó en silencio, fue por ese motivo que decidí encarar a Eren y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi con los ojos tan abiertos que por un momento pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas, me dio la impresión de que sus mejillas se habían vuelto más rojas, pero para éste punto las mías seguramente estaban igual. Y entonces sucedió que él sonrió tan amplio que sus ojos terminaron por enchinarse de forma adorable.

—También eres valioso para mí— Relamió sus labios y dudó por algunos segundos antes de agregar:— Y hace tiempo que ya no se trata de Rivaille, no, ya no más.

Volvió a sonreír con aquella sinceridad tan transparente que Eren no podía disimular y todo, absolutamente todo explotó dentro de mí. Odiaba tanto pensar que Rivaille seguía siendo la razón por la cual Eren se interesaba en mí y sabía que no todo había podido ser superado tan rápido y que ahora que Mikasa había vuelto, la cabeza de Eren era un torrente de emociones en la que una pequeña parte de él seguía anhelando a Rivaille, por eso mismo me alegraba tanto saber que su interés por mí era genuino, que Rivaille ya no tenía nada que ver. Era un avance pequeño, pero al menos avanzábamos a algo nuevo.

—No hay nada que perdonar— Dijo pareciendo más animado y mentiría si dijera que no me sentí tan aliviado.— Ahora eres algo así como mi mejor amigo, no podría enojarme contigo.

Tuve que forzar una sonrisa cuando le oí decir la palabra con "a". Eren y su súper poder de cagarme justo después de tirarme flores, era increíble la capacidad que tenía éste idiota desnaturalizado para subirte a la luna y luego sin previo aviso, bajarte de un solo tirón rudo y dejarte con todo roto, suspiré resignado a asumir mi rol indiscutible de mejor amigo y acepar que eso era a lo más que podía aspirar en al menos esta vida.

Sin embargo, Eren, como el ser impredecible que solía ser, volvió a subirme abruptamente a la luna cuando en un impulso de quién sabe qué, se abrazó a mí tan fuerte que la respiración escapó de mis pulmones por el breve tiempo que estuvimos abrazados, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de fútbol y de una emocionada Mikasa que sonreía con altanería, como diciéndome _"te lo dije"_ , casi podía escuchar su voz llena de triunfo.

Cuando finalmente Eren se separó de mí, me quedé sin saber qué decir con exactitud, había sido inesperado y me había agarrado con la guardia baja que lo único coherente que podía hacer era verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y balbuceando tonterías como bebé recién nacido. Hasta que sentí la humedad que el sudor de Eren había dejado impregnada en mi ropa, torcí los labios en una mueca de total desagrado.

—Fue asqueroso.

Declaré, aún con la mueca de asco en mi rostro, pero todo lo que gritaba mi yo interior era: _"hazlo de nuevo"_. Eren enseguida se alarmó y comenzó a disculparse por haberme abrazado cuando estaba lleno de sudor. Bueno, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a éste tipo de cosas asquerosas si era Eren quien las hacía.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Pasaba rápidamente por aquí para dejar actualización de este fanfic. Por el momento, no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las bellas personitas que me leen y me dejan sus bellos reviews (Tsubame, bb cofcof), me anima mucho a seguir subiendo Like a girl por esta plataforma. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos_!✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	24. Juntos y revueltos

**Juntos y revueltos**

 **[Levi. A]**

Desde que Mikasa y yo habíamos acordado en hacer una tregua en la que ambas partes pondrían de su parte para que esto funcionara, ella no se despegaba de mí y Eren, sobre todo de él. Incluso ahora se sentaba con nosotros a tomar el almuerzo, dejando de lado a Annie y Armin, decía que de esta forma ella tampoco tendría que soportar a Annie todo el tiempo, parecía que se llevaban mal, casi todo el tiempo se estaban peleando, contradiciéndose entre ellas y armando gran alboroto.

Pero me daba cuenta de que en el fondo se querían y se protegían entre ellas, se guardaban secretos y aunque alguien estuviera torturándolas para que hablaran de ellos, ninguna de las dos cedería. Ambas eran tercas, probablemente esa era la razón principal de que chocaran todo el tiempo, era divertido mirarlas pelear, tenía que admitirlo. Cuando no estaba coqueteando con Eren en mis narices, me parecía más que agradable, era amable y aunque en realidad no lo fuera, para nada, daba la impresión de ser tan vulnerable como una frágil flor que recién abre sus pétalos. Me agradaba y si no fuera porque Eren estaba justo en el medio, la adoraría como si fuera mi hermana.

Hacía buen equipo con Eren, se reían de las mismas estúpidas bromas y se hablaban en código, diciendo cosas que estaban fuera de mi alcance de poder entender, repetían los mismos diálogos de películas que conocían perfectamente y... me daba una terrible envidia, pero cuando veía a Eren así de bien, todos los sentimientos negativos que pudiera tener hacia Mikasa se esfumaban en un parpadeo. Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que quería que él estuviera con ella, antes de que con cualquier otra ordinaria mujerzuela.

No confiaba en Mikasa, no aún, ni una sola pizca, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llevar bien las cosas con ella y desde luego que ella también hacía su parte, se tomaba muy en serio ese asunto de querer redimirse.

—Mañana es catorce de febrero— Anunció de pronto ella, nos habíamos encontrado en los pasillos y ahora caminábamos juntos rumbo a la cafetería en donde seguramente estaba Eren con Hanji.— Quiero regalarle algo especial a Eren, ¿tú qué me sugieres?

Arrugué la frente, me molestaba cuando Mikasa me agarraba como su consejero personal, como si yo supiera gran cosa acerca del amor.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?— Pregunté de mala gana, ganándome una mirada llena de curiosidad por parte de la mujer.— Deberías preguntarle a Annie, o a Armin, qué sé yo.

—Annie se burlaría de mí y lo último que haría sería ayudarme. Armin por otro lado... no es muy romántico que digamos— Suspiró largamente, luego agregó:— Tú conoces bien a Eren, eres importante para él y de alguna manera te tengo más confianza a ti.

—Oh, qué pésima idea.

—Yo no lo creo así— Se detuvo de repente en medio del corredor que nos llevaría a la cafetería y me miró con algo parecido al miedo combinado con la vergüenza.— Por favor, a puesto a que tú sabes con que tipo de detalles lo conquistó Rivaille en su momento.

Yo también me detuve casi enseguida cuando la escuché mencionar a Rivaille, volteé a verla pero en su rostro no vi nada parecido a la burla, el reclamo o la saña, parecía que ante juicio de ella, era lo más normal del mundo hablar de ese asunto. No era el caso para mí o para Eren, cada vez que Mikasa sacaba a colación el tema de Rivaille nos ponía los pelos de punta, había sido mi error mencionarla, ya que ahora Mikasa parecía demasiado aferrada a saber cosas sobre ella.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

—Escuché rumores... de que Eren iba en serio con ella— Mikasa encogió los hombros y se acercó un poco más a mí.— Me da la sensación de que ustedes eran cercanos, por la forma en como la defendiste el otro día...

—Podría ser...— Enarqué una ceja y luego negué varias veces con la cabeza al entender sus verdaderas intenciones.— Pero ya te dije que no hablaré sobre ella, si para eso querías que hiciéramos las pases te equivo...

—¡No! Perdón, tienes razón— Intervino rápidamente, antes de que todo esto acabara en un nuevo malentendido.— Creo que sólo estoy un poco celosa.

Admitió sin más, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar. No había mentira en sus ojos color ónix al aceptar que realmente la preocupaba Rivaille, como si aún estuviera muy presente para quitarle lo que ella había ido a recuperar, lo que desde su punto de vista era suyo por derecho de antigüedad. Pestañeé ante la incredulidad que me había causado ésta nueva confesión, no me podía creer que estuviera celosa de un sólo nombre, ella ni siquiera conocía toda la historia detrás de ese nombre y esperaba que se quedara así.

Mikasa consideraba a Rivaille como alguien de peligro, alguien que podía llevarse todo lo que siempre le ha pertenecido a ella, el amor de Eren, su interés y su devoción. Siempre preguntaba por ella, o la mencionaba, en cada pequeña oportunidad que se le presentaba, al final Eren terminaba cambiando el tema y entonces, Mikasa me miraba a mí, suplicando silenciosamente que yo dijera algo sobre aquella chica que parecía causarle tanto conflicto a la otra Ackerman.

Mikasa no era idiota y ya se había dado cuenta que algo le ocultábamos Eren y yo cuando ella preguntaba sobre Rivaille y nosotros sólo intercambiábamos miradas de complicidad.

—¿Qué?— Logré preguntar cuando salí de mi estupor.

—Que estoy celosa de ella— Volvió a repetir, su decaída mirada fue a parar al suelo.— Eren aún la tiene muy presente, sólo basta ver como se pone cada vez que la menciono... como si pensara que ensucio su nombre cada vez que lo digo.

Volví a negar con ímpetu, deseaba explicarle que el nerviosismo de Eren no se debía a eso que ella estaba pensado, que Rivaille sólo fue el gran error de Eren y que ella nunca más volvería a molestar... porque ella no era real. Sin embargo, no lo dije, quizá porque el idiota de Jaeger lo prefería así y otro poco porque sentía cierto placer verla de esa forma, saber que sentía lo que yo sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca de Eren. Definitivamente era una persona horrible.

A pesar de ello, no podía inventarle una gran historia de amor y mentir al decirle que Rivaille regresaría tarde o temprano por Eren, que debía hacerse a un lado porque Eren terminaría eligiendo a Rivaille por encima de ella. Era bonito imaginarlo, pero al final del día el que debía hacerse a un lado era yo.

—Lo que tuvieron no fue nada serio— Ahora era yo quien se encogía cada vez más y bajaba la mirada al piso.— Eren nunca estuvo enamorado de ella.

Mikasa levantó la mirada y la fijó en mí, de alguna manera sentía que sus ojos me regañaban mientras seguían clavados en mí.

—Sin ofender, Levi— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y puso aquel gesto inquisitivo que la hacía verse más inteligente.— Yo conozco a Eren mucho antes que tú y por eso sé que aún la quiere... y la verdad es que yo no deseo que siga enamorado de ella, me duele.

Torció un poco los labios y la última oración salió quebrada de sus labios, y al verla en ese estado de incertidumbre que parecía asfixiarla, estuve tentado a contarle toda la verdad pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella siguió con su camino a la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Caminé detrás de ella sin decir nada al respecto, al entrar al concurrido lugar en el que ya estaba Eren sentado a lado de una Hanji ladrona de comida, Mikasa quitó esa expresión de preocupación y sonrió como si minutos atrás no hubiera estado a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Nos sentamos como si nada, fingiendo que momentos antes no estuvimos hablando de cosas dolorosas para ambos, a Mikasa sin lugar a dudas le afectaba mucho pensar que después de ella hubo alguien importante en la vida de Eren y a mí me afectaba recordar todo lo que había pasado. Pero si había algo que me inquietaba aún más era lo que había dicho Mikasa, que de alguna manera Eren seguía enamorado de Rivaille.

Di un respingo en mi lugar cuando alguien se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba a lado de mí, al mismo tiempo que azotaba la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. No era otra que la rubia amiga de Eren y Mikasa, tenía una expresión malhumorada en su rostro mientras que Armin se sentaba con algo de pena a lado de Hanji.

Tanto Eren, Mikasa, Hanji y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, intercambiando miradas de confusión. Annie bufó con enojo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es nada cool sentirse aislados de nuestros amigos— Mencionó con fastidio, su mirada afilada fue a dar a mí casi enseguida.— Y que quede anotado que ésta pulga de aquí sigue sin caerme bien.

—¿A quién le dices pulga, cara de codorniz?

Annie estaba a punto de responder con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia tan suya, pero Armin apretó su mano y sonrió amplio deteniendo una pelea verbal segura entre la rubia y yo.

—Lo que Annie quiere decir es que a pesar de nuestras diferencias con Levi, no queremos estar separados de nuestros amigos— Explicó el rubio a Mikasa y Eren, luego su atención se enfocó en mí, seguía con la sonrisa en los labios.— Por eso estamos dispuestos a intentar llevarnos bien contigo Levi, y claro que también con Hanji.

La cuatro ojos casi de inmediato chilló con emoción y abrazó a Armin como si de viejos amigos se tratara. Vi a Annie con intenciones asesinas de ahorcar a Hanji, pero Mikasa la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y negó con una sonrisa de total burla, mientras que Eren sonreía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, parecía encantado con todo esto, aunque yo hubiera preferido que se largaran todos y me dejaran a solas con Eren, ¿era mucho pedir?

—¿Entonces somos amigos ahora?— Preguntó Hanji a Armin y éste apenas tardó unos segundos en asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Eso quiere decir que me compartirás de tus almuerzos? Eren lo hace.

—Armin no va a...— Comenzó Annie, con voz indignada y el ceño muy fruncido, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por su novio a mitad de su oración.

—Sí, claro, a mí no me causa ningún problema.

El rubio le sonrió ampliamente a Hanji y ella nuevamente se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, como si Armin tuviera la solución a todos sus problemas. Esta vez Annie sí la separó de su novio, siendo lo más amable que podía ser.

—Bueno, ya— Dijo, mientras ella era la que ahora abrazaba a Armin por lo hombros de forma posesiva.— Me lo maltratas.

—¡Genial! Entonces ahora podemos ser amigos.

Exclamó Eren con bastante emoción que se desbordaba de su voz, su mirada fue a dar a mí y tuve que forzar una sonrisa, fingiendo que esto también me ponía feliz.

—Sí, genial.

"Genial, más gente estorbando", pensé mientras Annie y yo intercambiábamos miradas asesinas y Armin nos veía con una sonrisita nerviosa, estando preparado para detener a su novia en caso de que fuera necesario.

* * *

La alarma sonó con estruendo por la pequeña habitación, abrí un poco los ojos y luego los volví a cerrar con pereza, era catorce de febrero y no me hacía mucha gracia ir a la escuela para ver a todas las parejas dándose cosas inútiles como osos de peluche o rosas rojas que luego se dejarían morir sin más en un florero, y sobre todo, no quería ir porque sabía que era la oportunidad de Mikasa para conquistar a Eren y no quería estar ahí para presenciar aquello.

Sin embargo, aún con las nulas ganas que tenía de ir a la escuela terminé por levantar mi trasero de la cama, darme un baño rápido y luego salir a enfrentar a cupido burlándose de mí.

Mi mamá ya estaba despierta, desde que se había recuperado de su anemia desbordaba una exagerada energía y realmente me gustaba mucho verla así. Había renunciado a su trabajo de fin de semana —recomendación explicita del médico— y continuó con su trabajo vendiendo seguros de automóviles, aunque ahora también como pasatiempo le gustaba hacer y vender brownies. Yo seguía con mi trabajo de medio tiempo y también acudía los fines de semana a ganar un dinero extra, no era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para poner el pan en la mesa.

Mamá estaba en la cocina, adornando las cajas en donde ponía su producto, tenía muchos pedidos de su trabajo por éste día y ella parecía fascinada con todo esto, su sueño siempre había sido ser chef profesional, pero las circunstancias nunca se lo permitieron. Se había juntado muy joven y papá era chapado a la antigua, no le gustaba la idea de que mamá trabajara o estudiara, su deber debía ser siempre estar limpiando la casa o cuidando a los niños.

Luego el cabrón murió sin más, dejando a mi pobre madre con la pesada carga de una deuda que aún no podíamos terminar de pagar. Técnicamente todo el dinero que ganábamos ambos se iban en pagarla y además, dar los debidos intereses.

—¡Buenos días, Levi!— Saludó con voz jovial, sin apartar la mirada gris de lo que hacía.— Hay huevo revuelto en la sartén y pan tostado a punto de salir de la tostadora.

—Buen día y gracias.

Respondí dejando el morral de la escuela botado en alguna silla del pequeño comedor y fui a servirme mi desayuno, no me gustaba mucho el huevo revuelto, ni estrellado, ni en ninguna de sus otras presentaciones, pero si mamá se había esforzado en prepararlo para mí, entonces yo también haría un esfuerzo por comerlo.

Además, eramos pobres, no estaba nada bien desperdiciar la comida.

—Por cierto, tu encargo ya lo tengo listo— Dijo una vez que me senté a comer lo más rápido que podía mi desayuno, me arrimó una pequeña caja que ya estaba forrada con papel verde brillante y un bonito moño plateado decorándola.— Lo hice mi prioridad.

—Gracias— Observé la cajita verde por apenas unos segundos, antes de llevarme un pedazo de pan a la boca.— Después me pasas la cuenta.

—No digas tonterías, no pienso cobrarte— Su frente se arrugó e hizo un disimulado mohín con los labios.— Pero a cambio quiero que pronto me presentes a mi futuro yerno.

—Es mejor que esperes sentada entonces.

Me puse de pie y lleve mi plato al fregadero para darle una rápida lavada, sequé mis manos, besé la frente de mi madre y luego cogí la cajita y la puse segura en algún rincón de mi mochila. Salí con prisa de la pequeña casa, y abordé justo a tiempo el bus de las siete de la mañana.

El día transcurrió con una aparente normalidad, la escuela llena del dulzón aroma de las rosas y los otros arreglos florales que cargaban los estudiantes. Cajas de colores con forma de corazón que adentro seguro tenían chocolates y que las chicas cargaban con especial ilusión, los sobres de colores que adentro llevaban una confesión de amor o palabras de cariño para amigos y amigas. No me atreví a entregarle la caja con brownies a Eren, había pensado en decirle que era un simple obsequio de amistad, pero al final lo encontré sumamente vergonzoso y terminé por acobardarme.

Me había resuelto en dejarle el presente en su casillero, pero como lo supuse, éste ya estaba infestado con otros tantos regalos anónimos y alguno que otro que tenía el remitente con grandes letras rosadas, remarcando por completo que alguien se había tomado el tiempo de hacer o comprar un regalo para Eren.

Deje el mío hasta el fondo del casillero, haciendo espacio para que entrara perfectamente, al menos así me aseguraba que no terminaría en la basura por capricho de otras chicas que quitaban regalos y los arrojaban al basurero para poner los suyos. Le había dejado pegada una nota que logré escribir entre clases, esperando que Eren fuera lo suficientemente distraído para no notar que era mi letra. Una vez que cumplí con mi objetivo, me aseguré de que nadie más hubiera visto lo que pasó y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

Acababa de salir de mi entrenamiento, el entrenador nos había dejado salir un poco antes de que terminara nuestra hora y media, la mayoría de los chicos estaban ansiosos por irse con sus parejas a sus citas románticas o cualquiera de esas cursilerías que hacen las parejas en un catorce de febrero. Sabía que Annie y Armin se habían ido al cine y también sabía lo que ocurriría después de eso, lo que me dejaba a mí solo con Mikasa.

No la había visto en todo el día y no sabía si esa era una buena señal, así como tampoco había visto a Levi. Para cuando salí de las duchas la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo se veía a algunos profesores que aún seguían pululando en los pasillos porque su jornada todavía no acababa. Y como pensé, mi locker estaba retacado con regalos de personas que en mi vida había visto, a veces era un poco tedioso porque de alguna manera sentía que le debía algo a alguien que no conocía y que para variar, ese alguien también esperaba algo de mí a cambio.

Erwin trabajaba como psicólogo y muchos de los regalos que solía recibir iban a parar a su oficina. Cada vez que se acercaba una fecha importante como el catorce de febrero, o Navidad, Erwin hacía un acopio con personas que estaban dispuesta a donar juguetes, comida y ropa, entre otras cosas más banales, así que la mayoría de los regalos que obtenía por San Valentín terminaban en un camión de donativos para una buena causa.

Comencé a juntar todas esas cajas con chocolates y los osos de peluche en una bolsa grande, estaba dispuesto a echar todos los obsequios hasta que llegué al final y sólo quedó una pequeña cajita verde, un bonito moño plateado la adornaba haciéndola resaltar de entre las demás. Había una pequeña nota pegada en un costado, lo cual llamó aún más mi atención, todos los demás regalos eran anónimos o sólo tenían el nombre de la persona que los había dejado ahí. La curiosidad me ganó y terminé por leer el contenido de la nota.

 _"Eren, probablemente no sepas quien fue la persona que dejó éste presente descuidadamente en tu casillero. Lo pensé mucho tiempo y al final no tuve las agallas de entregártelo personalmente; espero que esto no resulte en algo incomodo para ti. No soy una simple persona anónima, en realidad te veo siempre: en la cafetería, en la biblioteca y aunque sigas sin darte cuenta quien es la persona que escribió esto, te veré en el estacionamiento."_

Sonreí casi involuntariamente cuando al abrir la caja y destruir el bonito decorado me encontré con brownies, la persona que dejó esto aquí debía de saber que yo era un adicto sin remedio alguno al chocolate; estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Mikasa estaba ahí, hasta que habló.

—Veo que recibiste un montón de regalos— Di un respingo cuando su recelosa voz se hizo presente, se asomó a ver el contenido de la bolsa en donde ya había puesto los demás regalos y luego miró el que aún tenía en las manos.— Te falta ese.

Con la punta de su dedo señaló el regalo que estaba medio abierto.

—No— Negué rápidamente, todo esto me traía malos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos y los regalos que recibía por San Valetín me ocasionaban problemas con ella y sus celos desmedidos.— Éste se queda conmigo.

Me volteé para ponerlo en mi mochila y que así no se confundiera con los demás regalos que le daría a Erwin.

—¿Por qué?— Me cuestionó casi enseguida, su voz dejaba en claro lo molesta que se sentía.— ¡¿Acaso es un regalo de Rivaille?! ¡¿es eso?!

Lo último lo dijo gritando, provocando un eco en todo el pasillo y que mi mal humor no tardara en aparecer, pronto torcí los labios en un gesto de molestia.

—Para con eso, comienzas a fastidiarme.

Ella apretó los labios muy fuerte hasta volverlos blancos por la presión ejercida, a pesar de que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, no lo hizo, no flaqueó ante mí. Estas eran algunas de las cosas negativas de Mikasa, siempre hacía un gran alboroto por cosas tan pequeñas o incluso, por cosas que suponía, estaba en todo mi derecho de no querer hablar sobre lo que pasó mientras ella no estuvo, pero parecía que entre más me negaba a hablar de ello, Mikasa más se aferraba a saber del asunto. Estaba tan aferrada en saber que incluso había molestado a Levi haciéndole preguntas sobre Rivaille, Levi nunca se quejaba conmigo, ni mucho menos me lo decía pero no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente bien lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser Mikasa. Yo sabía bien que lo ocurrido no saldría ni de la boca de Levi y mucho menos de la mía.

Esperaba que Jean no le viniera con el chisme, aunque desde que Mikasa regresó, no se acercaba a ella ni por error. Luego de un rato en el que estuvimos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, Mikasa suspiró y me entregó la bolsa de papel que había estado cargando.

—No tengo derecho a reclamar, ¿verdad?— Forzó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada de la mía.— Es de mi parte, pero si también quieres tirarlo entonces esta bien.

Dio medio vuelta y se fue casi corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y por más que traté de detenerla y decirle que me estaba malentendiendo, ella no se detuvo. A veces me sentía agobiado con el regreso de Mikasa, porque ella esperaba que las cosas fueran como antes de que se fuera y la verdad es que eso ya no podía ser posible. Seguía queriéndola más de lo que podía admitir frente a ella, pero no estaba seguro de querer volver a tener algo más que una amistad, todavía no la perdonaba del todo y aún había mucha desconfianza, no iba a sentirme cómodo en una relación con ella, por más que la quisiera.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento, aunque me sentía un poco abatido por la pequeña discusión que tuve con Mikasa, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por saber quién había sido la persona que había dejado la nota con el obsequio. Sin embargo, al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con que ya estaba vacío, los del turno vespertino habían corrido con suerte al no tener clases ese día, ya que cerrarían la escuela temprano, así que sabía que nadie más llegaría.

El único que se encontraba ahí era Levi, estaba recargado contra mi coche y leía muy concentrado su libro favorito, a veces me daba mucha gracia que a pesar de que Levi fuera arisco y rudo la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad le encantaban los libros de aventuras y de romance, en donde a pesar de todo, los protagonistas terminaban teniendo un final feliz.

Desde hace algún tiempo me había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa o su trabajo cuando le tocaba ir, él ya parecía habituado a aquella costumbre y de alguna manera, yo también comenzaba acostumbrarme a esa rutina. Cuando llegué a su lado, levantó la mirada del libro y me miró entornando los ojos, como si estuviera inspeccionándome.

—Te ves horrible— Mencionó con voz tranquila, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el grueso libro de pasta delgada.— Vi que Mikasa salió llorando, ¿tiene algo que ver?

—Discutimos por una tontería, es todo.

Encogí los hombros y me situé a lado del azabache, recargándome también sobre el coche y suspirando pesadamente. Levi arrugó la nariz.

—Creí que no te gustaba hacer llorar a las niñas.— Exclamó con severidad, aunque a mí me pareció que había sido reclamo.

—Soy torpe, es mi especialidad aunque no quiera.

—No me sorprende, eres un cavernícola— Dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla, pero al ver que eso sólo había logrado deprimirme más, puso su mejor expresión de seriedad.— ¿Por qué pelearon?

Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué la nota que había estado adherida al regalo con los brownies, se la tendí a Levi y enseguida la tomó para desdoblarla y leerla en voz alta. Se detuvo con abrupto a la mitad del contenido y pronto sus ojos me miraron con angustia. Estrujó el papel entre sus manos y estuve a punto de reclamar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando vi aquella mirada gris tan decidida, como si estuviera a punto de revelar otro secreto como el de Rivaille. Me daba miedo pensar en lo que podía decir ésta vez, siempre lograba sorprenderme con algo nuevo.

Terminó de hacer bolita el papel y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Olvídate de la nota.— Exigió, dando un par de pasos lejos de mí.

Arrugué el entrecejo y miré con curiosidad a Levi, él tenía las manos detrás de su espalda como si tratara de proteger lo que había escondido de mí.

—¿Por qué? Levi, ¿qué pasa?— Me acerqué un poco pero él nuevamente retrocedió, negando varias veces con la cabeza.— Levi, devuélveme la nota, es mía.

El se volvió a rehusar en dármela y pasamos varios minutos forcejeando, él intentando mantener la nota en su poder y yo intentando quitársela entre reclamos y suplicas. Las cosas se habían tornado extrañas, Levi continuaba insistiendo que ese escrito no valía la pena y que lo tiraría por mí para que ya no tuviera más problemas con Mikasa, yo seguía sin entender que había de malo con él, la mujer era quien exageraba al llorar por algo tan simple como una hoja de papel que ella suponía mal que se trataba de Rivaille.

—Por favor— Volví a insistir, intentaba taparle el paso a Levi antes de que pudiera salir huyendo con mi nota sin darme alguna explicación.— No tienes derecho, es mía.

Por fin dejó de esquivarme y me miró con su ceño muy fruncido, torcía ligeramente los labios al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—Dijo que te vería en el estacionamiento, ¿no?— Enarcó una ceja y asentí, estaba por de más decir lo confundido que estaba con esta situación.— Realmente vino.

Pestañeé varias veces y tomé a Levi de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco.

—¿De verdad?, ¿dónde está?, ¿quién es?, ¿por qué no contestas, Levi?

Volví a zarandearlo con un poco más de fuerza, llevé la mirada en todas direcciones del estacionamiento. Buscaba con curiosidad a la chica que había dejado la nota en mi casillero, de alguna manera me sentía ansioso por saber, sobre todo ahora que mi cerebro comenzaba a unir las piezas y a darme una respuesta un tanto descabellada de por donde iba todo esto.

No podía creerlo, o tal vez no quería creerlo y cada segundo que Levi seguía callado empeoraba mi desazón.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Por favor, me encantaría.

—La persona que dejó esta nota sí vino— Volvió a repetir, luego relamió sus labios y al ver esa mirada tan conocida para mí tornarse más oscura, lo supe todo.— Soy yo, me gustas y es todo lo que diré en mi defensa.

Abrí muy grande los ojos, mis manos aún seguían apretando sin fuerza los hombros de Levi y aunque parecía que a alguno de los dos le daría un ataque pronto, ninguno apartó la mirada de su contrario. Levi parecía estar tan tranquilo aunque su cuerpo temblaba de expectación, mientras que yo era un lío total que no demostraba físicamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, tantas emociones aglomerándose y provocando corto circuito en mis neuronas. A pesar de que muy en el fondo lo supe todo el tiempo, escucharlo de los labios del propio Levi me había tomado desprevenido.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, paso rápidamente por aquí para dejarles la actualización de este fanfic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Antes que nada, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo y leer mi fanfic, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad. Ahora sí, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	25. ¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?

**¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?**

 **[Levi. A]**

Había visto el rostro de Eren deformarse en varias expresiones completamente distintas la una de la otra en los cinco minutos que seguía sin decir nada. Primero su rostro fue un poema de sorpresa combinada con la confusión, para luego, casi de inmediato dar paso a una expresión de seriedad y reflexión profunda, pero ahora sólo me miraba como si acabara de confesarle que era un agente secreto de la NASA y que era cierto que existía vida en Marte y las sirenas en el profundo mar.

Pasaba su incomoda mirada de mí al suelo y de ahí se quedaba bastante tiempo mirando el árbol que le daba sombra a su automóvil, esperando que éste mágicamente le diera la respuesta que tanto le costaba dar y que sus neuronas se freían en el intento de hallar.

—Nada— Dije, sabiendo que Eren no diría nada, al menos en un buen rato. Sus apenados ojos fueron a dar tímidamente a mí casi de inmediato.— No tienes que decir nada, no es tu obligación hacerlo.

Ésta vez fui yo quien no pudo sostenerle por demasiado tiempo la mirada y en vez de mirar esos ojos verdes llenos de contradicción, preferí ahora mirar el interesante árbol que Eren había estado observando tras largos segundos que a mí me sabían a horas enteras. Sin darme cuenta en qué momento sucedió, terminé deslizándome sobre el coche de Eren hasta que mi trasero tocó el suelo. Y él, seguía ahí, sin decir palabra alguna y tomando mi ofrecimiento que no lo obligaba a decir algo.

Esperaba que se fuera y me dejara allí con mi miseria, pero no se movió de donde había estado parado, se quedó como estatua en su lugar.

—Las últimas semanas en lo único que he podido pensar es que quiero que Mikasa se vaya para que podamos seguir juntos, como antes— Confesé de pronto, armándome de valor y enfrentando la mirada desconcertada de Eren.— Nunca quise que esto terminara así, pero me gustas demasiado y no hay remedio... aunque al final resulte repugnante para ti.

Arrugué ligeramente el entrecejo y espere paciente por lo peor, por escuchar a Eren decir "sí, es repugnante", pero no sucedió. En vez de eso, él también se dejó caer a mi lado, su brazo y el mío rozando, podía sentir su curiosa mirada sobre mí pero la valentía se había ido por el caño y ahora era demasiado cobarde para sostenerle la mirada como lo hice minutos atrás.

Eren se removió un poco inquieto en su lugar y sin quitar los verdes ojos de mí, por fin se animó a hablar:

—¿Sabes?— Su voz saliendo rasposa y al mismo tiempo temblorosa de sus labios, evidenciando a alguien que estaba tratando de controlar lo que saldría de su boca.— Hace tiempo que creo que ya lo sabía, parece que te engañé a ti y a mí, haciéndonos creer que no me daba por enterado.

Tan rápido que casi daba miedo mis ojos fueron a dar con su rostro serio, en su mirada no había nada que delatara que estuviera bromeando, ni mucho menos mintiendo, lo decía completamente en serio y eso me hizo sentir bastante idiota. Ahí estaba yo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía infartarme, acababa de liberarme de mi estreñimiento emocional y él tan tranquilamente decía que lo había sabido todo este tiempo, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando yo estaba a punto de colapsar?

—Puede que lo parezca, pero no soy un completo tonto, Levi, comencé a pensar en ello un par de veces... tal vez más— Apartó la mirada de mí y frunció un poco los labios, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto que yo no lograba ubicar; luego, agregó:— Hanji lo llegó a insinuar tantas veces, y lo cierto es que eres demasiado obvio. Annie, Mikasa, yo... parecía tan evidente ante los ojos de las demás personas que no fueran tú mismo. Y por si lo olvidas, las personas que me criaron fueron dos hombres, así que no me parece repugnante, nunca me pareció de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando comencé a plantearme la idea.

Me sonrió sinceramente, con aquella amabilidad de quien no tiene intención alguna de salir huyendo por semejante confesión, entonces fue como si todas y cada una de las cosas comenzaran a tomar su debido lugar en el universo. Había previsto tantos posibles escenarios desastrosos y ahora simplemente se habían diluido en la sonrisa de Eren, me daba gracia pensar que uno de esos posibles escenarios involucraba a Eren soltándome un puñetazo. Era evidente que no conocía ni un poco a Eren, o quizá, sólo estuve sumido en mis miedos que olvidé quién era él en realidad.

Me sentía satisfecho con los resultados que había obtenido una precipitada y torpe confesión de amor, sin embargo, no quería que eso cambiara nada de lo que había obtenido hasta ahora. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia que ahora Eren me tratara diferente, le dije lo que sentía por él, ya no había vuelta de página, allí estaba y era lo mejor que podía hacer. No había posibilidad alguna de que repentinamente él dijera que quería probar suerte conmigo, al final del día seguía siendo heterosexual y es algo que no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, o siquiera cambiar.

Y lo único que deseaba para mí, era mantener eso que me unía a él, aquel vinculo de falsa hermandad del que Eren tanto alardeaba que teníamos. Falsa porque yo nunca podría verlo con un hermano, yo quería besar sus labios.

—Eren, por favor, olvida lo que dije— Nuevamente nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, los de Eren volvían a mostrar aquel brillo de confusión.— Hagamos de cuenta que jamás dije lo que dije. Sigamos siendo hermanos, ¿puedes?

Eren pestañeó un par de veces y su bonito ceño se frunció, supe que estaba a punto de protestar porque lo conocía al menos un poco.

—Deténlo un minuto, tú sólo hablas de lo que sientes, pero ¿qué hay de mí?— Arqueó ambas cejas y me miró con reproche.— ¿De lo que yo pienso de esto? ¿de lo que... siento?

—Sé perfectamente lo que vas a decirme, no quiero escucharlo.

—¡Pero Levi..!

—¡Eren! ¡por favor!— Levanté apenas un poco la voz, lo suficiente para hacer callar las protestas de Eren.— ¿Podrías respetar mi decisión?

Estaba siendo egoísta, como hace un rato, como ahora, como siempre. No quería escuchar el típico discurso que dicen todos, tenía suficiente conmigo mismo repitiéndolo en mi mente una y otra vez, en un círculo que no tenía final. No necesitaba que Eren me lo reafirmara, estaba bien si sólo seguía siendo un poco cobarde y un poco egoísta por hoy.

Eren no insistió, pareció resignarse a no exponer sus pensamientos y simplemente permaneció inusualmente callado, haciendo exactamente lo que le pedí, aun a costa de que él mismo tuviera que morderse la lengua para no comenzar con una nueva pelea y obligarme a escuchar algo que hoy y quizá nunca tendría ánimos de oír.

Las personas de intendencia y algunos profesores pasaban para poder ir a encontrarse con su persona especial, o a deprimirse en su misera soledad como yo y Eren, y él los miraba con atención, sin tener que hacer otra cosa más que eso. Dije que no quería saber lo que pensaba, pero ahora que lo veía tan serio y pensativo a mi lado, lo único que deseaba era saber qué clase de cosas pensaba sobre mí, sobre él, sobre nosotros, sobre el maldito amor.

Todo era tan malditamente confuso, de alguna forma se había tornado un tanto extraño. Con ambos sin decir nada, con ninguno de los dos dispuestos a irse hasta que el otro decidiera que ya era hora de dejar en el olvido este asunto. Si antes había sentido el asqueroso sentimiento de querer vomitar gracias a las jodidas mariposas que había sentido antes de confesarle que me gustaba, ahora sólo sentía vacío. ¿Había dicho mariposas? No, con Eren nada era tierno, ni suave, ni delicado, pero tampoco lo era conmigo. No eran mariposas las que tenía en el estomago, eran jodidas abejas asesinas con enormes aguijones que se clavan en los intestinos y lastiman.

Suspiré con cansancio, últimamente me sentía de esa forma siempre.

—Eren... escucha— Exclamé en voz bajita, pero él me había escuchado, siempre lo hacía.— No es que no me interese lo que piensas, o sientas... de hecho es todo lo contrario, pero es que ya lo tengo bien claro. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos y seguiremos de ésta forma por siempre, ¿no?

Pereció pensarlo bien por varios segundos, luego una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios. Levantó ambas cejas con coquetería varias veces y codeó mis costillas en un gesto juguetón antes de decir:

—Bueno, ya sabes... salvo por ese alocado romance que tendremos una vez al año.

Y entonces supe que esa era su forma de lidiar con todo esto, de hacer que la tensión entre ambos se fuera y que de esta manera fuera más sencillo de hablar. Supe que ésta era su peculiar manera de decir _"me importas, no de la manera que tú quisieras pero a fin de cuentas me importas, quiero que estés bien"._ Fue esa razón por la que no pude evitar sonreír y arrugar un poco la nariz en el proceso, sintiendo aquella ternura que sólo Jaeger puede causar con tal facilidad.

—Sí, salvo por ese romance en el que no congeniaremos nunca.— Asentí, dejándome llevar y siguiéndole el pequeño juego a Eren.

—Por eso será alocado, siempre estaremos peleando.— Agregó con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

—Definitivamente, todo el maldito tiempo.

—Lo que nos conducirá a tener sexo salvaje— Lo miré con una ceja arqueada y a cambio, obtuve una mirada de él que parecía decirme "es obvio, Levi", sin embargo, se apresuró en agregar.— Es para liberar la tensión del momento y esas cosas, ¿no es así como funciona?

Ésta vez una carcajada escapó de lo profundo de mi garganta, negué rápidamente ante los maravillosos pensamientos y conjeturas de Eren. Lo peor de todo es que él tenía razón en al menos una cosa, siempre estaríamos peleando con perros y gatos, pero al final, uno terminaría sometiendo al otro, era lógico pensar que sería a base de sexo.

Tal vez en un mundo paralelo podríamos ser así.

—Eres un puerco, siempre estás pensando en eso.

Concluí sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa que había en mi boca, Eren sonrió amplio y encogió los hombros fingiendo inocencia. En lo que a mí concernía, parecía ser que todo estaba igual, tal y como cuando Eren no sabía que me gustaba, o fingía no saberlo. No estaba tan del asco seguir como siempre, era mejor a que Eren terminara rechazando incluso mi amistad, lo único que esperaba era que el enamoramiento no me durara para siempre, aunque Eren no me estuviera dejando más opciones.

Y sin que me lo esperara en ningún momento, Eren terminó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y suspirando largamente. Lo miré un poco confundido y otro poco avergonzado, el perfume de su cabello podía llegar hasta la punta de mi nariz, cosquilleando ese lugar para luego escabullirse hasta mis fosas nasales.

Repentinamente me di cuenta de que el cabello de Eren estaba creciendo y que él no parecía incomodo por ello y que a mí tampoco me desagradaba, de hecho, me gustaba el pequeño cambio. Carraspeé un tanto incomodo ante mis pensamientos y moví un poco el hombro, en un intento de llamar su atención.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto es demasiado gay, incluso para mí?

Pregunté con cierta burla y él no tardó en reír discretamente, a pesar de eso, se acurrucó aun más a mi lado y luego bostezó con algo de pereza.

—Está bien, es catorce de Febrero— Exclamó, parecía tan relajado que nada más importó.— Por hoy está bien si fingimos un poco que...

Pero dejó su frase a medias, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que sea que iba a decir. No quise insistir y preguntar, arruinaría el momento que Eren se había esforzado por hacer ameno y no tan incomodo. Cuando menos cuenta me di, él ya había cerrado los ojos y su respiración se había vuelto lenta: se había quedado dormido y me dio cierta gracia pensar en lo ridículamente fácil que había sido para él dormirse sobre mi hombro, en una posición bastante incomoda para ambos.

Permití que permaneciera así cerca de diez minutos, tal vez sí, estaba bien si fingíamos un poco que ambos sentíamos lo mismo, aunque sólo fuera por hoy. La burbuja se rompió, sin embargo, cuando sentí que Eren comenzaba a babear sobre mi camisa, _fluidos, asquerosos fluidos saliendo del cuerpo de alguien más, qué asco._

Comencé a empujarlo, al principio suavemente, pero al ver que no respondía a mis llamados comencé a hacerlo de manera más brusca. Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y volvió a bostezar, ni siquiera se detuvo a limpiarse el fino hilo de saliva que escurría de una esquina de sus labios. Y pensar que mi deseo primitivo era besarlo, era asqueroso y anti higiénico de veinte formas distintas, no señor.

—Quítate, Jaeger— Decía mientras limpiaba la saliva que Eren había dejado en mi camisa, con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba conmigo.— Tu cercanía comienza a irritarme.

El moreno se talló los ojos y luego me dedicó una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Ya comienzo a reconocerte— Comentó con simpleza, como si eso lo aliviara de alguna forma, luego se colocó de pie y sacudió el polvo de su ropa.— Estoy de acuerdo, volvamos a ser los machos alfa que pretendemos ser.

Asentí y de inmediato me coloqué de pie también, sacudiendo mi pantalón y dándome cuenta con horror que estaba demasiado sucio. En cualquier momento me daría un ataque.

—Yo un alfa— Dije con tranquilidad, mientras abría la puerta del coche de Eren para subirme en él.— Tú, un pobre intento de ser humano.

Y tal vez por quinta vez en el día, volví a reír ante las protestas infantiles de Eren.

* * *

Así, los días pasaron tan rápido como en un parpadeo. El tema de que Eren me gustaba no volvió a ser tocado, Annie y yo continuábamos peleando a la hora de los almuerzos, pero parecía ser más por rutina y costumbre que porque nos siguiéramos cayendo mal. Por otro lado, Hanji y Armin se habían vuelto más cercanos, hasta el punto en el que ahora la cuatro ojos hacía llamar a su "team" con Armin Science bros. Lo que dejaba a Eren y Mikasa, ella seguía celosa de cuanta chica se atravesara en el camino del idiota ese, parecía estar esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que ella y Eren regresaran.

Pero de Eren ya no estaba seguro qué pensar, había días en los que la depresión de ver como él veía a Mikasa cuando ella estaba distraída, terminaba por aplastarme. Pero había otras veces en las que no parecía interesado en ella, como si estuviera determinado a dejar esa parte de su vida en el pasado, era bastante complicado saber qué era lo sentía por ella. Desde que le había confesado que me gustaba, pareció poner cierto espacio entre él y ella, al menos en mi presencia no le decía, ni le hacía nada que me pudiera incomodar a mí.

Lo cual agradecía bastante.

Desde el momento en que Eren y yo volvimos a ser cómplices de un secreto que nos involucraba a ambos, había decidido que era hora de que comenzara a preocuparme un poco más por mí. Los últimos meses había estado actuando como si no fuera yo mismo, Jaeger tenía razón, era tiempo de ordenar mis prioridades, aunque en ellas, Eren siguiera figurando como una de las más importantes en la lista.

Hanji ya estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido aquel caluroso catorce de febrero y parecía entusiasmada con la idea de que por fin el idiota de Eren ya supiera de mis sentimientos, dijo que era apenas un pequeño paso, pero que por lo menos ahora él ya me tenía en cuenta como algo más que un simple amigo. Zoe aseguraba que a partir de ahora, yo sería el pensamiento más recurrente del castaño y pensar en aquella posibilidad me hacía feliz.

La primer semana de marzo se había ido tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de procesarla, entre exámenes, exposiciones y elaborados proyectos en equipo. Sin mencionar que éste sería uno de los meses más complicados en el club de periodismo, ya que se tenía que hacer un reportaje sobre la organización del tan ansiado baile de primavera y eso incluía entrevistar y seguir muy de cerca a cada maldito organizador, decorador, encargado de sonido e incluso, andar detrás de pequeños grupos de chicas para preguntarles con quién irían, qué vestido usarían y todas esas tonterías, que para mí no tenían sentido.

Nunca terminaría de entender el por qué se emocionaban por algo tan banal como un frívolo baile de primavera. ¿Para qué festejar la llegada de la primavera en primer lugar? No había nada de lindo en ella, sol, calor insoportable, todos pegajosos y transpirando, las malditas abejas por todas partes y sin mencionar a las moscas zumbándote en el oído. Pero ahí estaba media escuela —en su mayoría las chicas—, haciendo todo lo posible para que absolutamente todo saliera perfecto. Gastando horas libres y esfuerzo en coordinarse para que ni un sólo detalle arruinara la noche especial.

Tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero invertidos en una inservible nada, entendía que para las chicas de último semestre era algo así como importante, después de todo, éste sería su último baile de primavera y querían conservar el nostálgico recuerdo como una buena experiencia. Sin embargo, no entendía como chicas como Hanji Zoe, que ni pareja tenía, parecía hacerse muchas ilusiones.

Annie iría con Armin, eso era seguro. La semana pasada se había peleado a muerte con Mikasa por un vestido escarlata que a ambas les había gustado, la pelea la ganó Annie sólo porque la otra Ackerman no logró entrar en el ajustado vestido con corte de sirena. Eso provocó que Mikasa se deprimiera por una semana entera y se negara a comer, alegando que estaba hecha una vaca.

Al final y a regañadientes, termino por comprar un vestido negro que había visto en una de esas tiendas que estaban de moda. Hanji me había obligado a ir con ella a buscar un vestido decente, me arrastró a varias tiendas y al final ninguno convenció al extravagante gusto de Hanji y dijo que mandaría arreglar el vestido de graduación de su fallecida madre. Todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco con éste baile que prometía ser uno de los mejores por generaciones, y se auguraban tiempos más oscuros y difíciles con el baile de fin de curso.

Para nadie era un misterio con quién iría Eren éste año al baile de primavera, todos apostaban y ponían sus manos al fuego porque iría con Mikasa. Pero había quienes bromeaban diciendo que él la dejaría plantada por irse con su más reciente amor: Rivaille. Mikasa nunca hacía ningún comentario acerca de eso, imaginaba que tenía que morderse muy fuerte la lengua para no salir con ningún reclamo para Eren.

Y Jaeger, él no parecía tan entusiasmado con la idea de ir al baile, a diferencia de los demás chicos de su generación que esperaban ansiosos para invitar a la chica de sus sueños. O las pobres ilusas que aún creían tontamente que Eren las invitaría. Mikasa estaba inquieta y más deprimida que de costumbre y todo se resumía a que Eren no la había invitado al baile todavía, ni siquiera se lo había insinuado por error.

No estaba seguro de si él lo hacía a propósito para hacer sufrir a la chica, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que desde lo que pasó con Rivaille... él no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con cosas que implicaran chicas, bailes o noviazgos. Si bien era cierto que estaba loco por Mikasa, también lo era que ni siquiera regresar con ella parecía entusiasmarlo.

Últimamente parecía que él sólo quería enfocarse en subir sus notas para no deber materias al final del ciclo escolar y entrenar con su equipo para las próximas finales en mayo.

—Levi— En algún momento la voz atormentada de Mikasa me llamó, yo había ido a observar el entrenamiento de Eren y ni siquiera note cuando Mikasa mandó a descansar a su grupo de animadoras, que entrenaban en el otro extremo de la cancha.— ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

Preguntó sentándose a mi lado y dejando sus pompones dorados a un lado. Encogí los hombros sin mucho interés, parecía que las cosas entre nosotros ahora fluían tan natural que yo ya no tenía que fingir que la soportaba, porque en realidad comenzaba a agradarme.

—Seguro, no es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer.— Respondí sin quitar la mirada de los jugadores, de Eren a punto de desfallecer por el esfuerzo constante y el abrumador calor.

Cuando la azabache no dijo palabra alguna por un buen rato, la miré de reojo para darme cuenta de que sólo estaba indecisa en preguntar lo que sea que quería saber. De inmediato supe que debía tratarse del moreno que protestaba por las cincuenta sentadillas que el entrenador le había mandado hacer. Eren tenía ese poderoso efecto en mí y en ella, tenernos siempre a la expectativa de lo peor.

Yo comenzaba a resignarme de poco en poco que él y yo sólo tendríamos ésta amistad y nada más, pero suponía que Mikasa aún tenía esperanzas de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran finalmente y volvieran a donde se quedaron. Pero de los dos, ella era quien siempre podía tener esa posibilidad de tener a Jaeger.

—No quiero que pienses que intento saber algo, de hecho, no quiero. Pero la verdad es que estoy desesperada— Confesó con ansiedad, por fin captó mi atención y pude ver que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas.— Levi, dime la verdad por favor, ¿Eren irá al baile con Rivaille?

Suspiré con aburrimiento y rodé los ojos con hastío. Rivaille parecía seguir siendo el mayor de mis dolores de cabeza, volví a prestar atención a los entrenamientos.

—No, Mikasa, no irá con Rivaille a ningún lado, eso se acabó hace mucho. ¿Sabes que te lo he dicho un millón de veces ya?— Contesté desinteresadamente.— Deja de preocuparte por eso.

—¡Pero Eren no me ha invitado!— Gruñó con frustración, como si esto estuviera sobrepasándola.

—Entonces invítalo tú, eso es lo que hacen las chicas de ahora, ¿no?

Torcí un poco los labios, luego enarqué una ceja y le dediqué una mirada inquisitiva a Mikasa, ella parecía un poco escandalizada con la idea de ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Nadie le explicó que Eren no tenía que hacer todo, ya no estaba tan mal visto que las chicas fueran las que invitaran a salir a los chicos, a Mikasa le venía perfecto aquel rol de mujer fuerte e independiente, quizá ya era de lo que pusiera a prueba.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Rivaille?

Insistió nuevamente y yo estaba a nada de perder la poca paciencia que se me otorgó el día de mi nacimiento. Ésta vez me volteé por completo para verla con seriedad, iba a cerrar ese estúpido ciclo de celos enfermizos que Mikasa tenía por alguien que no existía.

—Nada, Rivaille nada, se fue y puedo asegurarte que no volverá— Apreté los labios con fuerza, esto me dolía demasiado pero ya estaba decidido.— Adelante, ahí tienes tu oportunidad con Eren. Si tu amor por él es tan profundo como proclamas, es hora de que dejes en paz lo que sucedió con Rivaille y empieces a hacer que algo suceda contigo. Mikasa, ella no volverá.

Mikasa enmudeció, me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía que la claridad había venido por fin a ella, se relamió los labios con algo de nervios y tímidamente preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que deba invitar a Eren al baile?

—Sería... lindo que lo hicieras, él no va a decir que no.

Sus ojos llorosos nuevamente recuperaron el brillo y sus pálidas mejillas pronto se tiñeron de un adorable sonrojo.

—¿Y crees que sea buena idea decirle que lo amo?

Pestañeé varias veces, era ridículo decir que me había dado ternura oírla decir aquello como si fuera el secreto más bonito de todo el puto universo, pero había sido tierno. Entrecerré los ojos y tragué saliva con fuerza, sólo Odín sabía cuánto me odiaría por esto el resto de mi vida, pero el amor era sacrificio, ¿verdad? Fue mi turno de relamer mis labios, miré una vez más a Eren de reojo y luego regresé la mirada a la chica frente a mí, para decir con la voz más suave que tenía...

—Por qué no.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar por aquí, al fin puedo hacerme un poco de tiempo, en fin, espero que el cap de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Y sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	26. Te amo, ¿no te importa?

**Te amo, ¿no te importa?**

 **[Eren. J]**

Acomodé por última vez el pequeño moño negro que estaba alrededor de mi cuello, nunca había sido bueno haciendo moños, mi naturaleza un tanto torpe no me lo permitía. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca debajo de él, por primera vez en mi vida había dejado que Erwin peinara mi cabello hacia atrás con un poco de fijador para el cabello, no reconocía a la persona frente al espejo. Jamás me gustó vestir tan formal porque yo no era así.

El baile de primavera se había adelantado por una semana ya que después se vendrían los parciales y lo cierto es que por esas fechas nadie tiene ganas de celebrar nada, sobre todo los que como yo, estaban en la recta final. Fue una sorpresa cuando Mikasa en persona me había invitado al baile, siendo honesto, ni siquiera me apetecía ir pero al final accedí a ir con ella. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero logré convencer a Levi que fuera como pareja de Hanji.

Ella iría sola, no me agradaba la idea, además... era mi último baile de primavera, quería estar con todas las personas que me importaban y sí, eso incluía a Levi y Hanji dentro del paquete. Miré el reloj circular colgado en la pared de mi habitación para darme cuenta con horror que llegaría tarde por Mikasa, Annie y Armin; me apresuré en planchar con las manos el saco que llevaba puesto y darme un último vistazo en el espejo.

Bajé casi corriendo las escaleras, Erwin ya me esperaba al pie de la escalera con las manos sobre su cintura, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y sabía lo que diría a continuación: _"tarde como siempre, niño irresponsable_ ".

—Tarde como siempre, niño irresponsable.

Dijimos al mismo tiempo, Erwin juntó aún más sus espesas cejas rubias y me regañó con la mirada, para luego, cambiar su expresión por una más complacida en cuanto vio el resultado final de horas de insistencia por parte suya de que no podía ir con pantalones de mezclilla y playeras de manga corta a un baile "formal". Sonrió ampliamente y soltó un silbido coqueto.

—Qué elegante, señor Eren— Exclamó con voz burlona.— ¿Piensa regresar con una nuera para mí?

Encogí los hombros, dándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—Nunca se sabe— Contesté mientras dejaba que él me acomodara el moño como era debido.

—¿Rivaille?

Preguntó con una sonrisa de alegría impresa en su rostro, tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a forzar una sonrisa. Erwin no sabía lo que había ocurrido con Rivaille, Levi y Jean, ni siquiera sabía que esa noche iría con Mikasa y no con quien él suponía. Cuando terminó de acomodarme el moño —y al no haber recibido respuesta por parte mía—, bajó la mirada azul a mi persona y arqueó una ceja, como si todavía estuviera esperando a que yo respondiera con una afirmativa y confirmara sus sospechas. Miré la hora en mi celular y me separé un poco de él.

—Es tarde, debo irme— Le dediqué una última sonrisa y luego caminé con paso apresurado hasta la puerta.— Nos vemos después.

—No te metas en demasiados problemas.

Le escuché decir cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, abordé mi automóvil que había lavado aquella mañana y me dirigí a casa de Mikasa. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por guardarle secretos a Erwin, entre él y yo jamás los hubo. La otra parte se sentía confundida con todas las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, en realidad... Levi y su inesperada confesión eran lo que me tenía así de confuso, no todos los días se recibía una declaración de amor. Además, estaba el factor de que de un tiempo para acá, lo notaba distante, queriendo aumentar las distancias entre ambos.

Me parecía irónico, pues él había sido el primero en pedir que nada cambiara a partir de su confesión, pero era él quien se esforzaba por cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. Me sorprendía que también, últimamente se la pasara pegado a Mikasa cuando antes ya me había confesado que la quería lejos de nosotros.

 _Nosotros._

Era difícil escuchar esa palabra y no asociarla a Levi y a mí, se repetía como mantra en mi cabeza siempre que pensaba en aquella tarde de febrero. Debía confesar que también era todo lo que últimamente estaba en cabeza, haciendo un insistente eco que no dejaba que me concentrara cuando tenía a Levi cerca de mí, parecía que ahora todo era acerca de lo que sucedió esa tarde, de lo que Levi sentía por mí y de como se suponía que debía sentirme yo. Pero todo lo que obtenía a cambio, era la maldita confusión de no saber como actuar frente a él, sin que se me notaran las ganas de pedir perdón cada vez que Mikasa coqueteaba conmigo frente a él.

Pronto llegué a la casa de Mikasa, apenas me estacioné y la puerta blanca de madera fue rápidamente abierta, supuse que ella había estado vigilando por la ventana a que yo hiciera la tan ansiada aparición. Mikasa Ackerman era otra de las cosas que me tenían tan fuera de lugar, la quería demasiado pero no servía de nada cuando la herida seguía abierta y sangrando. Pero la quería tanto que dolía, a veces deseaba estar lejos de ella y que todo volviera a ser como era antes de que regresara. Había otras veces que deseaba dejar todo en el pasado e intentarlo una vez más. De repente toda mi vida se había complicado más de lo que ya era.

Mikasa golpeó con sus nudillos varias veces la ventana del copiloto sacándome de mis pensamientos, estaba esperando a que le quitara el seguro a la puerta para que ella pudiera subir. Mentiría si dijera que no se veía preciosa en su bonito y entallado vestido negro, se había rizado el negro cabello y después de mucho tiempo, volvió a pintarse los labios con ese labial rojo clásico que sabía que tanto me gustaba.

—Te ves hermosa— Murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa, Mikasa también sonrió y entonces agregué:— ¿Labial rojo? Parece que la niña finalmente se volvió mujer.

—Gracias y sí...— Hizo una pausa en lo que yo volví a encender el motor para ponernos en marcha— Hoy tengo un motivo muy especial para usar mi viejo labial rojo— Me tensé casi enseguida al escuchar aquel tono sugerente y por segunda vez en el día, forcé una sonrisa pero ella lo notó casi enseguida porque palmeó mi espalda.— Te veo un poco desanimado, vamos, ¡anímate! La primavera ya esta cerca.

Arrugué la nariz y evité a toda costa poner una mueca de desagrado ante la mención _primavera_... nunca había sido de mis meses predilectos, considerando lo terriblemente alérgico que era al polen que esparcían las abejas en éstas fechas.

—Prefiero el otoño, ¿sabes?— Comenté con tranquilidad sin apartar la mirada del camino, escuché que Mikasa dejaba salir una expresión de asombro.

—Vaya... cada vez te pareces más a Levi.

Comentó ante el nuevo descubrimiento, no pude evitar reír y darle una rápida mirada.

—¿Cómo así— Pregunté mientras me estacionaba frente a la casa de Annie, para luego tocar el claxon avisando que ya estábamos ahí.

Pensó muy cuidadosamente en su posible respuesta, llevándose una mano a la barbilla para agregarle un poco de dramatismo a la situación. Pronto regresó su mirada ónix a mí y se encogió de hombros, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera demasiado obvio para todos.

—Tú tienes mucho de él, y también veo mucho de ti en él, es raro pero prácticamente...— Dejó su oración a medias, parecía dudosa de lo que diría, pero al final lo dijo.— Se complementan, como la miel y el panal.

No pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo, nuevamente la confesión de Levi venía a mi mente para recordarme que seguía allí, tan palpable, tan real. De a ratos me preguntaba si él pensaba demasiado en ese día como yo lo hacía con frecuencia, quise preguntarle a Mikasa lo que había tratado de decir, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de mi boca, murió en mi garganta cuando Annie salió haciendo tremendo escándalo de su casa, gritándole a su papá que intentaría llegar temprano o algo así.

La azabache miró a la triunfal rubia con un puchero en su rostro, murmurando algo que sonó a _"ese vestido pudo ser mío"_ , parecía ser que Mikasa todavía no superaba que aquel vestido que ahora lucia Annie en toda su gloria, no le hubiera entrado a ella, ni aunque se embarrara aceite en el cuerpo para hacerlo entrar por la fuerza.

Annie subió al coche con aquella sonrisa de burla en el rostro que iba totalmente dirigida a Mikasa, ésta última asesinó a la rubia con la mirada para después cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y acentuar más su puchero de frustración. Sería un largo, largo camino a la casa de Armin.

Al llegar a la escuela ésta ya estaba abarrotada de estudiantes en sus elegantes trajes de negro y en los bonitos vestidos de colores de las chicas, el baile fue en el gimnasio como cada año, como cada vez que se organizaban eventos de éste tipo. Se encontraba en penumbras, lo único que alumbraba era las luces de colores azul, verde y rojo que emergían de algún aparato escondido para no llamar demasiado la atención, habían arreglos florales por todas partes, globos de colores llamativos que se suspendían por encima de nuestra cabezas. Pegada junto a una pared estaba una larga mesa con toda clase de bebidas y bocadillos, la música ya estaba en todo su apogeo y algunas parejas ya se encontraban en la pista de baile.

Entre todo el gentío logré ubicar a Hanji, quien no había improvisado con un peinado nuevo, llevaba el mismo de siempre, ella llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de maquillarse y aún así, a mí me parecía que se veía linda. Levi estaba a su lado, con su típica expresión de malhumor en la cara, fue raro pensar en lo bien que se veía en su modesto traje. En cuanto la castaña reparó en nuestra presencia, agitó la mano en al aire para saludarnos con euforia, luego arrastró a Levi hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—¡Chicos! Creímos que nunca llegarían— Saludó con emoción, luego sus ojos marrones fueron a dar a mí— ¡Vaya, Erencín! Luces tan cool— Asentí algo avergonzado, estaba a punto de dar las gracias por el halago pero la mujer habló nuevamente, ésta vez tirando de Levi.— Levinano también se ve muy cool hoy, ¿verdad que sí, Eren?

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí esperando expectantes por una respuesta de mi parte. Aunque Levi lo disimulara bien, sabía que en el fondo él también estaba ansioso por una respuesta. De pronto me sentí acorralado, ¿qué se supone que se responde en éste tipo de situaciones?

Nada, me quedaba responder con total sinceridad. Sonreí de lado y asentí de nueva cuenta.

—Sí, Levi, Hanji tiene razón, hoy te ves muy bien— Los grises ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en mí, aunque Levi se esmeraba por ocultar lo que había provocado, sus ojos no dejaban de verme de aquella manera tan suya.— Quién sabe, puede que hoy nos des una sorpresa y termines saliendo con una linda chica.

Tan pronto como terminé de decirlo me arrepentí, Levi pareció levemente dolido y hasta ofendido. Pronto su frente se arrugó y vi a Hanji tensarse en su lugar, su mirada reprobatoria me decía a gritos que lo había arruinado.

—Jaeger— Dijo entre dientes, evidenciando lo molesto que se sentía.— Sabes que yo no...

—Ajá, sí, como sea— Interrumpió Annie, poniendo los ojos en blanco y aferrándose más al brazo de su novio.— Escuché que Reiner traería alcohol de contrabando, ¿quién quiere ir a comprobarlo?

Arrastró a Armin entre regaños y protestas, pronto Hanji se unió y se llevo consigo a Levi, mientras que él alegaba que ella no tomaba alcohol, que dejara de fingir que le gustaba sólo porque quería impresionar a Armin. Algo me decía que Hanji tenía un crush secreto con Armin y que Levi estaba más que enterado. Mikasa y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, al final, terminamos yendo a la mesa de bocadillos, mientras nos atascábamos comiendo de los panques de chocolate y observábamos desde la distancia al pequeño grupo que se había hecho alrededor de Reiner.

En poco tiempo todo se salió de control, Reiner no había sido el único que había llevado alcohol a la escuela y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya más de la mitad de la escuela estaba completamente ebria, bailando con euforia en la pista de baile o haciendo chistes que sólo a ellos les daba gracia. Dentro de ese grupo estaban incluidas Annie y Hanji, quienes incluso estaban abrazadas, alardeando de todas las cualidades que tenía Armin.

Sólo Levi, Mikasa, Armin y yo, estábamos completamente sobrios. Armin intentaba calmar al par de mujeres que chillaban de emoción cuando él decía algo, Levi y yo simplemente estábamos desparramados sobre las sillas, mirando todo con aburrimiento, y Mikasa... parecía desilusionada, como si nada de lo que había planeado estuviera saliendo bien. Parecía estar en la inútil espera de que la sacara a bailar, o simplemente de que pudiéramos estar a solas.

La música que en un principio había sido un poco alocada, comenzó a tornarse en algo más lento y suave. Pronto la euforia pasó y todos los ebrios comenzaron a cantar a coro las canciones románticas que sonaban, algunas parejas salieron a bailar muy abrazados y pude ver a Mikasa fruncir ligeramente los labios y suspirar.

De pronto, una canción conocida tanto para Mikasa como para mí. Pareció que a ella se le iluminó la cara y sus ánimos decaídos pronto se esfumaron, apretó con fuerza mi mano, sus ojos negros parecían brillar ante la nueva e inminente idea que surcó en su cabeza.

—¿Oyes eso, Eren?— Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— ¡Es nuestra canción!

Perdiendo por completo la elegancia se colocó de pie de un salto y tiró de mi brazo, incitándome con esto a que me parara a bailar con ella. Pestañeé varias veces sin entender muy bien por qué estaba dudando, cuando antes hubiera sido yo quien tomaría la iniciativa de sacar a bailar a Mikasa. Sin entender muy bien por qué, mi mirada fue a dar con el serio perfil de Levi, quien discretamente encogía los hombros y entornaba los ojos con algo de fastidio.

—¿Qué esperas, Jaeger?— Preguntó con fastidio, ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada.— Tú pareja espera por ti, no es muy romántico que digamos que la dejes esperando.

Mis ojos de nueva cuenta miraron a Mikasa, quien parecía desconcertada con todo esto, sonreí y tan rápido como pude, me puse de pie y deje que ella me guiara al centro de la pista, en donde eramos objeto de atención de todas las demás parejas. Las manos me temblaron cuando coloqué mi diestra en su cintura y ella entrelazó mi surda con la suya, fuimos lento, como se supone que debía ser.

Por algunos segundos ella había recargado su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello, inevitablemente comencé a tararear la canción que me sabía al derecho y al revés, ella rió suavemente y luego levantó la mirada para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que ella se encargaba de canturrear la canción en voz muy bajita, sólo para nosotros dos. Sonreí ante aquel gesto, me permití por un momento recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros, entonces, al pensar en todos aquellos momentos juntos y los felices que fuimos, lo supe todo, ya no había más dudas.

Le sonreí aún más amplio a Mikasa y a ella se le tiñeron las mejillas de un bonito rojo.

—Eren...— Me llamó en un murmuro, cuando la canción se iba apagando para dar inicio a una nueva— Te amo— Mi sonrisa poco a poco se fue deformando en una mueca y ella se mordió los labios.— ¿No te importa? Porque yo realmente quiero que haya una segunda oportunidad para nosotros.

Abrí los labios, dispuesto a dar una respuesta, pero entonces descubrí que la voz no salía de ellos. Un jadeo escapó de mis labios y sólo me quedó volver a sonreír nuevamente, tontamente, no sabiendo qué hacer en aquel momento tan crucial de mi vida.

—Mikasa, tú y yo sabemos la respuesta.— Ella abrió grande los ojos, el brillo en aquellos iris negros se intensificó y de sus labios escapó un jadeo tembloroso.

De reojo vi como Levi salía del gimnasio completamente cabizbajo.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Caminé a paso lento hasta las áreas verdes que sabía que estarían vacías, porque todo el bullicio se había aglomerado en el gimnasio. Habían puesto una poltrona que colgaba por dos fuertes cadenas que se sostenían fuertemente de la rama de un viejo árbol, habían adornado el lugar con pequeños faroles enterrados en el césped, nadie había ido allí pero yo sabía que también se habían tomado la molestia de arreglar las áreas verdes para quienes quisieran tomar aire fresco, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Durante semanas estuve en la exhaustiva investigación de los preparativos del baile.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en aquel especie de columpio que había sido diseñado para dos personas, tiré sin fuerza de mis cabellos y apreté muy fuerte los labios, pensando que para estás horas, Eren y Mikasa eran nuevamente una pareja y que yo fui quien lo provocó.

Mikasa había sacado a bailar a Eren, y cuando los vi ahí, abrazados, mirándose de esa forma a los ojos mientras se decían quién sabe qué, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Había renunciado a Eren y podía ver como se hacía más inalcanzable para mí. La canción que en ese momento había estado de fondo me parecía lejana, lo único que había logrado entender era que el chico estaba enamorado de la chica y esperaba que su amor fuera correspondido de la misma forma, por eso se repetía una y otra vez el estribillo _How deep is your love?_

 _Nuestra canción,_ había dicho Mikasa con aquella sonrisa amplia y esos ojos que centellaban la inevitable emoción que sentía al oírla, al saber que esa era su señal divina para decirle a Eren que aún lo amaba como la primera vez, que se merecían una nueva oportunidad para por fin hacer las cosas bien. Hanji estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera reparó en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, de otra forma ya la tendría aquí, diciendo que no era momento para rendirse.

Pero yo siempre había estado en desventaja, pensaba que si tan sólo hubiera sido Rivaille, realmente Rivaille, no lo habría dudado ni un poco. Habría sido yo quien invitase a Eren al baile, habría sido yo quien lo hubiera sacado a bailar, sin importar que no tuviéramos una canción, hubiera sido yo quien sin titubear le habría dicho que lo amaba. Que sabía que no era suficiente, que merecía algo más, pero que allí estaba y que no pensaba dejarle ir tan fácil.

Pero no era Rivaille y ese era el problema.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, creí que tal vez se trataba de Hanji pero no fue así. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Eren se sentó a mi lado con aquella ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en lo alto del cielo, en aquella enorme luna casi dorada que brillaba con opulencia y opacaba a las demás estrellas que brillaban con sencillez a su alrededor.

—Sabía que estarías aquí— Murmuró con voz suave, sólo encogí los hombros sin animo alguno.— ¿Sabes? Supe que tú animaste a Mikasa a que me invitara al baile y a que confesara que aún me ama. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, su sonrisa se había ensanchado y todavía miraba la luna con fijeza, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar ante el reflejo de ella. Torcí un poco los labios, no quería, ni tenía ganas de hablar, pero sentía que tampoco estaba bien simplemente callar y demostrarle cuanto me dolía, ya no quería parecer débil ante él.

—Supongo que Mikasa y tú ahora son...

—Amigos— Completó Eren mi oración, a pesar de eso, su sonrisa no había desaparecido de sus labios.— Le he dicho que sólo amigos.

Pestañeé varias veces, no estando seguro de haber escuchado bien. Inevitablemente mis ojos se abrieron muy grande y la sorpresa pronto se instaló en mi rostro, simplemente no podía creer la inesperada respuesta de Eren, yo hubiera apostado mi alma al diablo de que terminaría con Eren y Mikasa, y un predecible final feliz. Arrugué la frente y miré con desconcierto al castaño.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunté en un murmuro que más bien pareció jadeo ahogado.

Pronto la sonrisa de Eren se fue tornando en una línea recta, a pesar de que sus párpados habían caído ligeramente su mirada seguía enfocada en aquel punto en el cielo que parecía llamarlo con insistencia. Al ver su mueca de dolor supe que realmente le dolía, que no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido lo mejor, ¿entonces, por qué?

—Mikasa y yo jamás fuimos compatibles, era por eso que desde el principio estaba destinado a fracasar— Admitió, encogiéndose cada vez más en su lugar para finalmente, bajar la mirada y centrarla en su bonito par de zapatos perfectamente boleados.— Lo pensé mucho y me di cuenta que sólo estoy enamorado de los recuerdos, tú sabes, de la tonta idea del amor. Rivaille tuvo mucho que ver, ella vino para cambiar muchas cosas por aquí y me parece que todavía no te he agradecido.

Ésta vez, el nombre de Rivaille no me enfureció, no cuando ella había sido la responsable de que las cosas se tornaran de ésta forma. Al final y sin querer, algo muy bueno había salido de ella, después de eso, todo permaneció en silencio, había tantas cosas que quería decir pero ninguna se animaba a salir de mi garganta y eso me frustraba. Entonces, Eren de pronto se paró del columpio y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

—Además, no me sentía cómodo sabiendo que había un enano tristeando por ahí, por mi culpa— Me dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa y encogió los hombros como si fuera tan fácil.— En fin, creo que deberíamos de volver, Hanji está vomitando en el baño y Annie le está tomando fotos. Armin hace todo lo que puede para controlar la situación pero ya te imaginarás... por eso creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, seguido a eso dio media vuelta y apenas pudo dar un par de pasos cuando yo ya me había levantado de un salto y le había dado alcance rápidamente. Él pareció algo sorprendido de verme de pronto frente a él, cuando antes había estado a sus espaldas, no supe ni siquiera porqué lo hice, tal vez podría culpar a la imprudente felicidad que se había aglomerado en mi estómago, a las abejas asesinas que se habían transformado en delicadas mariposas que aleteaban felices dentro de mis intestinos.

Quizá, a que ya me sentía en mi límite como para seguir soportándolo por más tiempo.

Todo lo que supe fue que había tirado de la nuca de Eren, haciendo que se inclinara a mi altura y que mis labios pronto se estamparan contra los suyos, sus labios fríos y los míos ardiendo. En algún momento me di la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, sorprendiéndome de que el rígido castaño no hiciera ni un mínimo esfuerzo por rechazarme. Moví mis labios contra los de Eren, suaves y adictivos labios de Jaeger; mi atrevida lengua pronto salió a relucir y se paseó sobre ellos, pidiendo permiso para entrar en ellos, para hacer contacto con la lengua ajena. Escuché a Eren ahogar un jadeo pero nada más, no me permitió ir más lejos y eso fue lo que me puso los pies sobre la tierra.

Me separé bruscamente de él, abriendo los ojos de golpe en el proceso. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no había enojo en él, más bien confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad, todo revuelto y dando vueltas en su cabeza. Toqué mis labios con la punta de mis dedos, Eren seguía medio encorvado, observando con atención cada movimiento que yo hacía.

Relamí mis labios y me di cuenta de que no había sido suficiente, que estaba deseando que él se acercara a mí y continuara con lo que yo deje a medias, pero él, desde luego, no lo haría. Las piernas me temblaban cual gelatina aguada y el corazón me había dado un vuelco; era vergonzoso incluso darme cuenta que mis pantalones me comenzaron a apretar allí abajo, que moría de ganas por frotarme contra el cuerpo ajeno, pero que la expresión rígida de Eren me lo impedía. Balbuceé un par de veces y Eren se incorporó con lentitud, era él quien ahora pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios.

—Lo siento.

Mascullé apenas pude, la verdad era que no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, quería más. Eren parpadeó y al final de su boca salió un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

—De acuerdo.

No dijo algo como _"¡fue asqueroso!"_ o _"no lo vuelvas a hacer",_ o algún otro reclamo que protestara que no había sido cómodo para él, no. Se limitó a aceptar la disculpa sin chistar, como si de alguna manera estuviera aceptando el beso también y todo lo que éste implicaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz año terriblemente atrasado, espero que todas sus metas se hayan cumplido y que para este año nuevo también logren cumplir todo lo que se propongan. Paso por aquí después de mucho tiempo para dejar primera actualización del año, espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes me leen por aquí y me dejan reviews, eso siempre me anima mucho. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón .🐉🌹


	27. Finalmente limpia

**Finalmente limpia**

 **[Eren. J]**

Miraba al frente, sin entender muy bien de qué iba el tema que el profesor se esmeraba por explicar, tal vez se debía a la misma razón por la cual los párpados me pesaban y se cerraban con facilidad. La última semana no había podido dormir bien, era todo lo que sabía y todo lo que debía preocuparme en éste momento, tenía que estar al cien por ciento si quería cubrir todas mis materias, sin mencionar que al siguiente día era mi examen para la universidad y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Me hubiera gustado que la falta de sueño, mis materias y un examen próximo fueran mi única preocupación, pero últimamente mi cerebro prefería concentrarse en otras cosas. Mikasa, Levi, Mikasa, Levi y así en un maldito circulo interminable que me tenía en vela durante toda la noche. Ya toda la escuela sabía acerca del escándalo de Mikasa haciendo una tierna confesión y de mí rechazándola tan fríamente, Annie y Armin parecían estar de acuerdo en que Mikasa y yo regresáramos, pero a pesar de eso no decían nada, ni preguntaban por qué. Me sorprendía que por primera vez Annie se mantuviera al margen e imaginaba que Mikasa tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Y sin embargo, lo único que parecía ocupar mis pensamientos con mayor insistencia era aquel beso, la imagen se repetía una y mil veces. El recuerdo aparecía en blanco y negro, a colores, como foto vieja, como algo distante y a veces, como algo fresco que recién había ocurrido en ese momento. No entendía por qué cualquier idea o pensamiento que tuviera fuera a dar en aquella noche, en aquella boca, en aquellos ojos, en aquel chico.

Me causa un poco de conflicto porque no se trataba de cualquier chico, ¡cielos, no! ¡era Levi quien me había besado! No Armin, no Connie, no Reinner con sus tendencias homosexuales que tanto negaba, Levi había sido. Y aún podía sentir sus labios chocando contra los míos, sus manos calientes tocando mi nuca y bajando lenta y desinteresadamente hasta mi cuello.

Sin darme cuenta, mordí labio inferior ante aquel inminente recuerdo, sólo para darme cuenta de que tenía los labios resecos. A diario me decía a mí mismo que no dejaba de pensar en ello porque había sido la primer vez que un chico me robaba un beso, pero aún seguía sin poder ver a la cara a Levi sin recordar que me besó. Él parecía ser la misma persona de siempre, continuaba tratándome como siempre y jamás mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con eso, mientras que yo tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos por disimular que ese beso no me tenía tan consternado.

—Eren— Escuché la lejana voz de Armin llamándome, luego me zarandeó con gentileza y finalmente levanté la mirada.— Cielos, llevo minuto y medio hablándote. La clase terminó.

Miré por todos lados sólo para darme cuenta de que en efecto, la clase ya había terminado y sólo el rubio y yo seguíamos en el aula. Me apresuré en recoger mis cosas y ponerme de pie soltando un suspiro cargado de cansancio. Era así como me sentía últimamente.

Salimos del salón, Armin venía hablando algo acerca de que había vuelto a discutir con Annie, aunque en realidad sólo escuchaba la mitad de lo que me decía. Sin embargo, calló con abrupto cuando en el pasillo nos encontramos de frente a Mikasa, los tres paramos cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior y Armin disimulaba mirando con interés fingido por el salón de música; quise hablar, decir cualquier cosa pero nada salió de mis labios, por eso, en cambio, le dediqué un asentimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo y ella sólo forzó media sonrisa para después rodearme y seguir con su camino.

La miré alejarse con una mueca en los labios, yo había sido quien decidió que esto era lo mejor para ambos, pero eso no impedía que doliera, una parte de mí a menudo quería salir corriendo detrás de ella para decirle que sí quería intentarlo, pero mi determinación estaba hecha de acero, pues era ella la que no me dejaba flaquear. Armin me tomó de la muñeca y cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, negó suavemente con la cabeza y con esa misma delicadeza tiró de mí para llevarme por el lado opuesto de Mikasa. Seguimos nuestro camino en total silencio, Armin halando de mí mientras que yo sólo me dejaba guiar por él, porque comprendía que era mejor así.

Desde aquella noche, Mikasa y yo no habíamos hablado, volvió a juntarse con su equipo de animadoras y se enfocó en enseñarle todo lo que sabía a la que sería la nueva capitana cuando ella ya no estuviera allí. Habíamos quedado en buenos términos y eso me hizo creer ingenuamente que todo seguiría igual, de poco a poco comenzaba a entender que no todas las personas funcionaban como Levi, que Mikasa no era Levi, quien podía gritarme a la cara lo mucho que le gustaba y luego decir que esperaba que todo fuera como antes y esforzarse porque así fuera. Mikasa era una chica y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Aquella noche habían sucedido dos acontecimientos importantes, pero mi cabeza parecía enfocarse en sólo uno en concreto. En el beso que me robó Levi, era como si aún no pudiera digerir por completo que él me había besado, sabía que teníamos que hablar de ello en algún momento, el problema era que no tenía nada para decir, porque todo era un revoltijo en el que esperaba que mi cerebro explotara pronto y terminara con mi miseria de no saber cómo debía sentirme, qué debía pensar y qué era lo que tenía que hacer para superarlo.

Armin soltó por fin mi muñeca y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos en la biblioteca. Olvidé que esa tarde nos quedaríamos allí para estudiar y repasar, y así no fallar en nuestro examen de admisión a la universidad. Tomé asiento frente a él y jugueteé con la pluma negra que ya había sacado, junto con sus cuadernos y algunos libros que había tomado prestados de la propia biblioteca.

—Creo que hasta ahora vamos bien en todo— Habló distraídamente, mientras abría uno de sus cuadernos.— Es cierto que estás un poco rezagado en aritmética, pero lo podemos solucionar.

Hojeó su cuaderno y al mismo tiempo continuaba murmurando una sarta de cosas que no entendía, todas tenían que ver con aquella materia que era mi calvario.

—Armin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta incomoda?— Le interrumpí en medio de sus cavilaciones confusas, alzó la vista de su cuaderno y enarcó una ceja.

—Eren, básicamente toda tu vida gira en torno en hacerme preguntas incomodas— Suspiró y sobó el puente de su nariz.— " _¿Cuántas veces a la semana tienen sexo Annie y tú?", "¿han usado juguetes sexuales?", "¿no te estorba la nariz de Annie al besarla?"._ Debería estar acostumbrado, supongo.

—Las cuales, por cierto, no haz respondido— Comenté, pero pronto la incomodidad regresó a mí y me tuve que mover inquieto en la silla.— Pero ésta es diferente, más bien diría que es rara.

—No sé por qué presiento que esto también dejará traumas permanentes— Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y dejando libre su frente. Me miró con curiosidad y sólo entonces me di cuenta del azul profundo en sus ojos.— Pero a ver, ¿qué es eso que tiene tan perturbado?

Pasé saliva con dificultad y volví a jugar con aquella pluma, pasándola entre mis dedos y sin saber cómo abordar la bochornosa situación.

—Supongamos y digo supongamos que... hipotéticamente yo llegó un día y ¡pam!, te besó de la nada— Hablaba demasiado rápido pero Armin parecía comprender cada cosa que decía.— Y, en teoría, ese beso debió de haberte incomodado mucho, muchísimo de hecho, pero en vez de eso descubres que no y que tampoco te molesta... tú, ¿qué harías?

Armin parpadeó un montón de veces, parecía estar digiriendo todo lo que acababa de decirle y poniendo sus ideas en orden; era como si su mente estuviera trabajando a mil por hora porque en menos de lo que esperaba, él se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Primero, me replantearía mi orientación sexual, al parecer mi cabeza está hecha papilla con demasiadas ideas rondándome— Asentí casi de inmediato, dándole la razón al rubio, era justo así como me sentía.— Y una vez que tenga una resolución firme y sólida, iría con Levi y le diría que no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, o en caso contrario... decirle que me gustó y que me gustaría volver a repetirlo. Pero claro, en esta idea hipotética fuiste tú quien me besó a mí y no Levi, ¿cierto?

De inmediato comprendí lo que Armin había querido decirme, fue mi turno de pestañear y tallarme el rostro con ambas manos de forma desesperada. Cuando terminé de frotarme la cara con mis propias manos, respiré profundamente y miré a Armin con toda la duda clavada en mi rostro.

—¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?

Pregunté un tanto curioso y al mismo tiempo asustado de escuchar su respuesta, Armin encogió los hombros con sencillez, haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil. Luego arrugó la frente y con suavidad agregó:

—La gente dice a menudo que soy un genio, lo estoy atribuyendo a eso— Arrugó la nariz y calló por breves segundos, luego dijo:— Además, a diferencia tuya, soy observador, y he notado ciertas cosas en Levi... lo que me llevó a saber de sus intenciones desde hace un tiempo atrás. Pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo y mira, no fallé.

A veces lograba sorprenderme su increíble agudeza y percepción, sin embargo ésta vez no pasó. Yo también me había dado cuenta de esas _"ciertas cosas"_ en Levi, pero a diferencia de Armin, jamás armé una suposición de lo que podría pasar en el futuro. Pensaba que conocía bien a Levi como para asegurar que él nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta lo que ya todos habíamos notado, sin embargo, me sorprendió al hacerlo; tampoco cruzó por mi mente que me besaría porque lo creía demasiado sensato como para siquiera pensarlo y nuevamente me demostró que al parecer, no lo conocía del todo.

—Eren— Volvió a llamarme, sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules me miraban de aquella manera, como si yo fuera uno de sus más difíciles acertijos que debía resolver.— ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez haya una posibilidad de que seas bisexual?

—¿Qué?

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

El profesor anunció que la clase había terminado y el salón rápidamente se vació con gran estruendo, entre el ruido de las sillas siendo empujadas y los murmullos que decían con alivio que por fin se había acabado la última hora. Me coloqué de pie sin animo alguno y cogí mi vieja mochila, yo había guardado mis útiles mucho antes de que el profesor avisara que la clase había concluido, era un alivio que Hanji no estuviera conmigo en ésta misma clase, de lo contrario ya la tendría encima de mí preguntando un sin fin de cosas acerca del beso con Eren.

Había sido uno de mis más grandes errores contarle que había tenido las agallas para besar a Jaeger sin su consentimiento aparente, intentaba evitarla lo más que podía pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para pillarme solo y comenzar con sus innumerables preguntas.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras y de igual forma, caminé lo más rápido que pude entre los pasillos y la masa de estudiantes que ya comenzaba a arremolinarse para salir por fin de la escuela y correr hacia su tan ansiada libertad. Miraba por todas partes, rogando porque Hanji aún no saliera de su clase y así no tener que encontrármela. En parte, era un gran alivio que a Eren no le insistiera con preguntas, era más que nada porque se sentía tan avergonzada desde la noche del baile cuando vomito en su coche, que ya ni siquiera tenía el descaro de robarle su comida.

A pesar de eso, Eren parecía no notarla o no prestarle atención a Hanji, pasando por alto lo que había ocurrido en su coche, de un tiempo para acá lo notaba pensativo y distante. Esperaba que fuera a causa de la otra Ackerman y no por mi culpa.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando logré llegar hasta la salida de la escuela sin haberme topado a la loca cuatro ojos en el proceso, pero pronto ese alivio se diluyó como espuma de mar cuando Mikasa se acercó a mí con aquella elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba. Desde la noche del baile, no hablaba con Eren y tampoco conmigo, parecía que no sólo dirigía su enojo contra Eren, sino también contra mí.

—Hola, Levi.

Saludó con voz queda y suave, tenía ojeras, estaba más pálida de lo usual y sus labios ya no estaban pintados por sus labiales de colores llamativos y brillantes. Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención y era importante destacar, era que el bonito y largo cabello negro que se agitaba con presunción cuando soplaba el viento, ya no estaba. Mikasa había cortado su cabello y parecía que el cambio le sentaba de maravilla. En ese momento no entendí que era algo simbólico.

—¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo?— Volvió a hablar después de un rato en el que yo no respondí al saludo inicial.— Necesito hablarte de algo.

Entorné los ojos, mirando con recelo a la joven de expresión serena, siempre que Mikasa quería hablar conmigo era porque seguramente Eren estaría involucrado en esto. No era que me sintiera particularmente feliz con que él la rechazara, pero no podía mentir y decir que me sentía triste, porque no era así y pensar en que ella había acudido a mí para que la ayudara, encendía todas mis alarmas. Quería decirle que no, pero al parecer era difícil decirle "no" a Mikasa Ackerman, así que terminé por asentir.

—Puedes— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y la miré con fijeza.— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Aquí no— Se apresuró a decir.— ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Parecía que Mikasa tenía un don especial que le permitía pedir algo y hacer que la gente no pudiera negarse ante su petición. Caminamos en silencio durante tres calles, cruzamos una pequeña avenida y escondida entre angostos callejones logramos llegar a una modesta cafetería que se hacía llamar _Luna y Sol._ Mikasa me condujo hasta la mesa más apartada y en cuanto tomamos asiento, un joven rubio alto y delgado se acercó a pedir nuestra orden, ambos terminamos por ordenar un café americano, y en cuanto el joven se alejó para ir por nuestras ordenes, ella pareció ponerse un poco tensa.

—Supongo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarle, ¿verdad?

Preguntó con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, aquella que tanto la distinguía. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba completamente nerviosa por la forma en como estrujaba una servilleta de papel entre sus manos.

—Eren parece ser nuestro tema de conversación más común— Encogí los hombros.— Un verdadero grano en el trasero, si me preguntas.

Mikasa sonrió a penas un poco, dejó de estrujar la maltratada servilleta y en cambio, terminó por hacerla bolita y dejarla apartada y olvidada en un rincón de la pequeña mesa.

—Levi, voy a ser totalmente honesta contigo, así que espero lo mismo— Apartó la mirada de la mía y se relamió los labios.— Lo sé todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a _absolutamente todo_.

Hubo un momento en el que la seriedad de Mikasa me descolocó, me quedé callado sin saber qué decir, todavía no estaba entendiendo a qué rayos se refería al decir que lo sabía todo. Fui demasiado lento para notarlo en ese instante de confusión y repentina sorpresa al ver aquel rostro tan conocido para mí tonarse cada vez más y más frío. El joven que nos atendió en un principio, regresó con nuestro café y trajo consigo galletas de mantequilla a cuenta de la casa.

Cuando finalmente se retiró, Mikasa tomó un sobresito de azúcar y lo vertió en su café, cogió la cucharita que tenía a un lado y comenzó a moverla lentamente en su café.

—Sé lo de Rivaille, sé lo que sucedió entre Eren y tú... sé porqué él dijo "no"— Dejó de mover la cuchara dentro de su bebida caliente y su mirada nuevamente se enfocó en mí.— Supe las dos primeras cosas desde que llegué, Jean se encargó de que fuera así.

Sumergió una de las galletas en su café y ésta rápidamente se deshizo, la miré sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, debía sentir enojo pero en ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era en la verdadera preocupación que mostraba Mikasa por Rivaille a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Estaba desconcertado.

—¿Lo supiste siempre?— Asintió ante mi interrogante.— Entonces, ¿por qué fingiste que no te dabas por enterada?

—Bueno... quizá porque al principio no quise creerlo, no sólo fue Jean, también había escuchado rumores pero seguía aferrada a la idea de que Eren continuaba enamorado de mí— Torció los labios en una mueca lastimera.— Entonces comencé a observarte a ti, a él... a los dos y entre más los veía, más me daba cuenta de que Jean no mintió. Muchas veces quise preguntar, pero me daba cuenta de que si Eren lo negaba, tú lo apoyarías porque son cómplices en esto. Además, me gustaba pensar en que sólo había sido un mal rato entre ustedes, pero ahora tengo la terrible certeza de que Eren está enamorado.

—¿Enamorado?— Pregunté un tanto aturdido, sin entender del todo por qué el tema se había desviado a esto.

Mikasa asintió con una sonrisa triste y luego se acomodó mejor en su lugar, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mejilla derecha en su mano diestra.

—De ti— Declaró con toda la seguridad del mundo, luego hizo una breve pausa y negó.— Bueno, no precisamente de ti, más bien de Rivaille. Te la pasas pegado a él, recordándole constantemente a ella, por eso te permite estar cerca a pesar de todo, aunque él tampoco se de cuenta.

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, ésta vez prestó más atención a su café a punto de enfriarse y le dio un sorbo rápido, arrugando la nariz en el proceso ante el sabor amargo de éste. Me quedé sopesando la idea por largos minutos y ella parecía entender el por qué no había dicho nada aún, me dio mi tiempo para que comenzara a pensar en eso que ella me estaba diciendo, para que intentara encajar las piezas y le diera sentido a todo lo que me dijo.

Lo pensé largo y tendido, no me entraba en la cabeza la idea que sugería con tanta naturalidad, ¿en qué podía basarse para pensar eso?, ¿qué era lo que la hacía plantearse aquella idea? Ante mis oídos sonaba descabellada, sin sentido, pero todo dentro de mi cabeza iba tan rápido que tampoco era como si estuviera pensando con mucha claridad.

—Ésta alocada idea no se me ocurrió a mí, desde luego— Exclamó de pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.— Armin los ha estado observando, fue él quien llegó a esta conclusión y me la hizo saber. Sé lo que estás pensando porque yo también lo pensé, pero sólo bastó con sentarme a observarlos detenidamente para darme cuenta de que Arlert nunca se equivoca. No es la forma en cómo trata a Armin, a ti te da un trato especial y parece que él tampoco lo nota; creo que es porque en el fondo él te sigue viendo como Rivaille.

—Mikasa... ¿te... te das cuenta de lo qué estás diciendo?— Fruncí el ceño y de inmediato negué con la cabeza varias veces.— ¡Rivaille no existe! ¡no puede estar enamorado de algo que no existe!

Se hizo un silencio corto en toda la cafetería, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí y en Mikasa, esperando expectantes a lo que ella haría a continuación, pero al darse cuenta de que Mikasa seguía tan tranquila en su lugar, todos regresaron rápidamente a sus asuntos, ignorando por completo mi exaltación. Ackerman se apresuró en terminarse otra de las galletas antes de continuar con su monologo.

—Existe, Levi, aunque no lo quieras ella es parte de ti ahora. Tú le diste vida y por eso es que me atrevo a decir que ella es muy real— Volvió a sorber un poco de su café, para al final decidir que no era lo suyo. Hizo la taza a un lado y cogió otra galleta.— Me he sentido celosa por eso, Eren te quiere... aunque tenga una particular y retorcida forma de hacerlo, pero te quiere. Lo supe aquella vez que nos volvimos a encontrar y lo vi derrumbándose ante mí, pero entonces... él se aferró a ti como si estuviera en medio del mar a punto de ahogarse y tú fueras su salvavidas. Lo reafirmé cuando lo besaste y él no tuvo intención alguna de apartarte.

Ante la mención de aquel beso no pude evitar abrir muy grande los ojos, también sabía sobre aquello, ¿qué clase de bruja era?, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ella lo había visto? Parecía que Mikasa también se daba cuenta de todo y que a su vez, guardaba muchos secretos, no se molestaba en hacerlos evidentes o insinuar que lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera a Eren le había comentado acerca del beso, que de hecho, yo era la primer persona con quien lo hablaba.

Mordió la suave galleta de mantequilla y por un momento se enfocó en la pareja de amigas que reían y bromeaban, y que estaban sentadas en la mesa de a lado. En todo el tiempo que habíamos estado ahí, yo no había podido decir nada y todo se resumía a que tenía la mente en blanco; seguía en el intento fallido de procesar todo lo que me había dicho, eran demasiadas ideas, unas más descabelladas que otras pero ella las decía con toda la tranquilidad que le sobraba, con aquella certeza de quien sabe que no se estaba equivocando. Pero tampoco entendía cuál era su punto al decir todo esto tan repentinamente, si lo supo todo éste tiempo y calló, ¿por qué de repente lo sacaba a relucir?

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?— Pregunté, llamando la atención de la mujer que seguía masticando con lentitud su galleta.— ¿Qué ganas con esto?

Pasó saliva y respiró profundamente, entornó los ojos y encogió los hombros con simpleza.

—¿Yo? Nada, obviamente— Limpió sus labios con otra servilleta y se apresuró en comentar:— Me estoy despidiendo de Eren.

Di un respingo en mi lugar ante su último comentario, sabía lo mucho que importaría para aquel idiota que Mikasa volviera a irse.

—¿Te vas a ir? ¿sabías que Eren no lo soportara una vez más?

Ella se apresuró en negar, soltando una risita en el proceso.

—No ese tipo de despedida, Levi. Lo estoy dejando ir— Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras decir aquello.— Estoy sufriendo, como no te das una idea y estuve muy enojada con él y contigo. Pero esta mañana, al despertar, descubrí que ya no más... creo que estoy finalmente limpia.

Nos miramos a los ojos y supe que estaba siendo totalmente sincera, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus bonitos ojos, pero también veía aquella determinación de hacer lo que ella creía que era correcto. Por aquel efímero momento deseé ser más como ella, ser valiente, asumir el sufrimiento y estar determinado a también dejar ir a Eren, pero no podía, todavía no tenía la fuerza y me preguntaba de dónde demonios la sacaba ella.

Sentí empatía por ella, por mí, por ambos. Era cierto, Eren resultaba en un gran dolor de cabeza la mayoría del tiempo y al parecer Mikasa ya comenzaba a tener más noción de que enamorarse de él resultaba en muchas idas y venidas, subidas y bajadas, en una completa montaña rusa a la que a pesar de que te bajas vomitando y sintiéndote peor que mierda, deseas subir nuevamente. Ella estiró sus brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, para tomarlas entre las suyas y apretarlas con gentileza, un gesto que me parecía tremendamente tierno.

—Me preguntaste qué gano haciendo esto, no ganó nada. De hecho, ninguno de los dos gana nada— Mordisqueó sus labios y luego se aseguró de mirarme directamente a los ojos.— Pero no quiero que tú te rindas con Eren, él te necesita más de lo que alguna vez me necesitó. Así que si tu amor es tan profundo como creo que es, lucha, Levi, lucha, ¿sí?

Aquella tarde, una extraña y fuerte amistad verdadera surgió. Una complicidad, un lazo de empatía y hermandad se formó a partir de una cosa en común: Eren Jaeger y el apremiante deseo que ambos compartíamos de recibir su cariño tanto como se pudiera.

En ese momento pensé que los roles se habían invertido de alguna forma inesperada, la rosa ya no era rosa, el principito se volvió a sentar en su frío mundo a esperar que un nuevo brote precioso se asomara en el pasto. Pero el zorro se quedó, no era rosa, ni sería nuevo brote pero, ¿qué más daba?, a veces los príncipes y los zorros también se enamoran, ¿no?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Pasó por aquí para dejar la actualización de éste fanfic, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia por mi parte, realmente espero poder subir los capítulos con más rapidez en un futuro, jéjox. En fin, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme reviews, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	28. Dejando atrás viejas etapas

**Dejando atrás viejas etapas y cerrando ciclos**

 **[Eren. J]**

Escuchaba el repiqueteo de los lápices golpeando el papel con desesperación, todos estaban concentrados en resolver su examen de admisión lo mejor que podían, pero yo seguía pensando en mis problemas personales cuando lo único que debía importarme ahora eran los problemas de aritmética del examen y no otra cosa. Intentaba concentrarme y recordar lo que Armin me había dicho, lo que me había enseñado y los consejos que me había dado a la hora de resolver problemas matemáticos, pero en mi cabeza sólo seguía una única pregunta que no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

 _Eren, ¿nunca has pensado que tal vez haya una posibilidad de que seas bisexual?_

Y la verdad era que no, nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad en mi vida, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Nunca me preocupó mi orientación sexual porque siempre estuve demasiado ocupado siendo un chiquillo que sólo pensaba en fútbol, vídeo juegos y en las hamburguesas con queso que Erwin preparaba los fines de semana, si es que me había portado bien entre semana. Demasiado ocupado intentando portarme bien y no hacer algo que hiciera enfadar a mis padres, que conllevara a quedarme sin recompensa cuando el viernes o el sábado llegaba.

Luego entré a la preparatoria y en la primer persona en quien había puesto mis ojos fue en Mikasa, nadie más importó. Después ella se marchó y vinieron las demás chicas intentando llenar el lugar que había dejado, entonces, ¿me había planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de ser bisexual? No, claro que no, de hecho... seguía sin dudar de mi heterosexualidad, y era por eso que no entendía por qué el beso de Levi y la pregunta de Armin seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza como carrusel interminable.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando eliminar aquellos pensamientos tan confusos que no dejaban de consumir lentamente mis neuronas. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas, al menos no cuando un importante examen aguardaba a ser resuelto por mí, ser aceptado en la Universidad Humboldt de Berlín no era cualquier cosa, Armin me había dicho que ambos tendríamos que hacer proezas para poder ser admitidos en ella y debía estar realmente preocupado por entrar, en vez de estar quemándome la cabeza preocupándome en los nuevos horizontes que podían abrirse para mí.

Cogí el lápiz que había estado descansando a un lado de la hoja de mi examen y, con aquella determinación que tenía, me esforcé por recordar todo lo que Armin me había explicado, haciendo a un lado por completo el pensamiento del beso y de Levi rondándome en la cabeza.

Para cuando el examen terminó mi cabeza estaba hecha picadillo, aunque Armin había salido más fresco que lechuga, alegando que el examen había sido sumamente fácil y que había esperado que fuera más difícil, parecía muy confiado de sí mismo y me hubiera gustado sentirme así sino fuera porque estuve demasiado distraído en medio examen. De pronto el celular de Armin vibró y éste rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para ver de quién se trataba.

—Seguro es mamá, debe estarse preguntando cómo me fue.

Decía mientras sacaba el teléfono y veía de quién se trataba, sin embargo, al ver quien era el remitente torció los labios y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla hasta que el celular dejó de sonar y la llamada se perdió.

—¿Quién era?— Pregunté con curiosidad, sabiendo que era muy raro que Armin no respondiera a las llamadas que le entraban a su celular.

—Annie.

Terminó diciendo en un suspiro, para luego apagar el teléfono móvil y arrojarlo a lo más profundo de la mochila que llevaba cargando al hombro. Pestañeé sin entender por qué esa extraña reacción en Armin al recibir una llamada de Annie, usualmente nada más importaba cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Y por qué no respondiste? Debe estar paranoica en estos momentos.— Me apresuré a decir con algo de burla pero el rubio sólo encogió los hombros.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer te conté que peleamos?— Preguntó con pesar, la agonía se podía notar en sus azules ojos.

—¿Pelearon?

Fue mi turno de cuestionar con algo cercano a la sorpresa, Annie y Armin nunca peleaban. Entonces, el rubio me miró como si acabara de decir una atrocidad o acabara de preguntar una estupidez demasiado grande, incluso para mí. Hice memoria y en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza recordé que en efecto, ayer me había estado contando que había discutido con su novia, pero no había prestado real atención porque estaba más enfocado en mis propios problemas, y eso era algo egoísta, Armin siempre escuchaba todo lo que yo tenía para decir. Así que para no quedar como un mal amigo, hice lo que todo mentiroso nivel experto haría:

—¡Ah! ¡cierto! Su pelea— Asentí en repetidas veces y Armin entornó los ojos.— No lo recordaba, ya sabes, soy olvid...

—No tienes idea de qué hablo, ¿cierto?— Preguntó enarcando una ceja y diciéndome con la mirada _"a mí no me engañas",_ terminé negando con algo de vergüenza y él sólo optó por suspirar con cansancio.— Annie está celosa de Hanji y ya no sé qué hacer con ella. Me está volviendo loco.

En ese momento, por más que traté, no pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada que hizo respingar a Armin en su lugar y atrajo la atención de muchas de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado. No podía imaginar que Annie estuviera celosa de Hanji Zoe, que sólo era un pequeño terrón de azúcar que hurtaba mi almuerzo o el de Armin, y estaba seguro de que jamás haría algo para separar a mi pareja favorita de rubios. Además, era más cómico porque Armin le era total y ciegamente fiel a Annie; había resultado más fácil que yo, con lo loco que estaba por Mikasa, la dejara en la friendzone a que Armin dejará a Annie por alguien más.

Completamente ridículo, ese era el motivo de que no pudiera controlar mi risa.

—No es gracioso, Eren.— Reprochó de pronto el rubio, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—En realidad sí lo es— Asentí con una sonrisa de total burla dirigida a Armin y luego agregué:— Además, creo que Hanji está medio enamorada de Levi.

Encogí con simpleza los hombros, pero mentí. Le había mentido a Armin pero parecía que decir eso lo había tranquilizado un poco, Levi y yo sabíamos que Hanji debía de tener una especie de enamoramiento por Armin; y Levi se desvivía por decir que era la primera vez que Hanji se interesaba en otra cosa que no fueran sus estudios o hacerle la vida imposible a él.

—Pero creí que Levi la odiaba.— Dijo de pronto, con voz suave y cautelosa, en un intento de asegurarse de que yo no estuviera tratando de engañarlo nuevamente.

—Verás, Levi odia a todo el mundo. Me da esa sensación de que en realidad sólo nos soporta.

—No te incluyas en el selecto grupo de "sólo nos soporta"— Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.— Ustedes ya compartieron saliva, así que me queda más que claro que tú más bien entras en el grupo: "te odio un poquito menos, así que te besaré para demostrártelo".

—En primera: no compartimos saliva, y en segunda... ¿por qué ahora es sobre Levi y yo?— Enarqué una ceja y posé una mano sobre el flacucho hombro de mi amigo.— Lo que debe de importar aquí es que tú y Annie hablen y solucionen las cosas, no permitas que les suceda lo que nos sucedió a Mikasa y a mí.

—Gracias, Eren. Lo intentaré.

Sonrió con sinceridad y la sonrisa le fue devuelta por mí, palmeé un poco su hombro en donde había tenido mi mano con anterioridad y dimos por zanjado el asunto sobre los celos locos de la desquiciada novia de Armin. Caminamos juntos hasta la parada del bus, Armin parecía más animado y ahora incluso hacía pequeñas bromas sobre el beso que Levi me había robado. Tras largas protestas por parte mía, las burlas cesaron y Armin me miró con bastante curiosidad, como si nuevamente hubiera descubierto una nueva faceta en mí.

A veces me preguntaba qué clase de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, estaba más que claro que él parecía notar cosas que las demás personas no. No se trataba de su inteligencia nata, siempre he pensado que Armin era por excelencia una persona sumamente observadora, capaz de ver a través de las personas y lo que me parecía más extraordinario es que nunca juzgaba. Se limitaba a aceptar a la gente tal y como era, esa era la magia de Armin, no pretendía cambiar lo que ya era, se conformaba con sentarse y esperar a que ese algo evolucionara por sí mismo.

Su risa discreta me sacó de mis pensamientos y cavilaciones, y pronto le comencé a cuestionar con la mirada qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste experto en temas amorosos?

Sus dos cejas se arquearon y sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad, sin embargo, mantenía la sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Encogí los hombros y también reí ante ese nuevo descubrimiento del que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, usualmente era yo quien no sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de cursilerías y toda esa cosa complicada del amor.

—Creo que desde que conocí a Rivaille.

Confesé sin más, aquel nombre saliendo de mis labios y haciendo que nuevamente me preguntara _¿por qué sigues pensando en ella?_ , Armin parecía sorprendido ante mi revelación, pero permaneció callado, como si estuviera asimilando la situación, sabía que en lo profundo de su mente ya comenzaba a atar cabos y unir pequeñas piezas, así era él. Boqueó varias veces, buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería plantear, sin embargo, al final todo lo que se limitó a decir es: " _ya viene el bus"._

* * *

Caminé desde el lugar más cercano que el bus podía dejarme de mi casa hasta ella, era primavera y las flores empezaban a nacer de los árboles, el pasto en los jardines de las casas era verde, dejando atrás el descolorido amarillo que se apreciaba en otoño, los rosales blancos de la vecina ya habían florecido mostrando cuán bonitas pueden ser las rosas y sospechaba que los brotes que Erwin había puesto a florecer en una maceta a finales de febrero, ya estarían abriendo su capullo por fin. Para cuando llegué a casa me encontré a Levi sentado en el porche leyendo un libro nuevo, me quedé por varios segundos observando su perfil, la mueca de concentración que estaba plasmada en su rostro al leer esas letras en blanco y negro que tanto disfrutaba; era curioso, porque siempre estábamos juntos y nunca había notado lo cómoda que me resultaba aquella cara tan conocida como ahora que la miraba más detenidamente.

—¿Erwin no está en casa?

Pregunté, interrumpiendo de pronto la paz interior que parecía tener, respingó en su lugar y se apresuró en cerrar el libro. A juzgar por el ruido que venía de adentro de la casa, sabía que Erwin sí estaba, pero no entendía qué hacía Levi sentado prácticamente enfrente de la puerta, dudaba mucho que mi padre no lo hubiese dejado entrar. Él se colocó de pie y lentamente se acercó a mí.

—No lo sé, yo... no toqué— Confesó sin interés alguno, luego sus ojos fueron a dar conmigo.— No me malinterpretes, pero no me interesa. Vine por ti. Recordé que hoy fue tu examen, sabía que no estarías aquí, así que te esperé.

—Tú... ¿me estás diciendo que viniste hasta acá por mí?— Enarqué una ceja y él sólo encogió los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.— Oh, bueno... gracias, ha sido un lindo detalle.

Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de gratitud, pero conociendo a Levi sabía que sólo pondría los ojos en blanco y bufaría con hastío, fingiendo que no le interesaba cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Y en efecto, terminó haciendo todo lo que yo ya había predicho que haría, lo conocía muy bien después de todo. Luego su mirada inquisitiva me atravesó, y por extraño que pareciera, sabía más o menos lo que iba a preguntar a continuación.

—¿Y? ¿cómo te fue?— Cruzó los brazos y puso aquella pose de indiferencia que yo sabía que era falsa.

—Bien, creo— Suspiré con dramatismo.— Estoy seguro de que lo último que sobraba de mi cerebro se quedó allá.

—Lamentable.

—Pudo ser peor— Arrugué la nariz y fue mi turno de encoger los hombros, luego saqué las llaves de la casa de mi bolsillo.— Entremos, es el aniversario de bodas de Mike y Erwin, y estoy seguro de que Erwin cocinó comida rica.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le señalé la puerta de la casa y Levi enseguida negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—No creo que sea buena idea— Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a la puerta de madera.— No es correcto, no cuando tus padres creen que soy alguien más.

Terminó susurrando la última oración como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto Erwin pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación y saliera a reclamar. Era cierto que no sabía qué era lo que él diría si se enterara de toda esta historia enmarañada, pero últimamente lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me gustaría que ellos conocieran al Levi real, y que dejaran de hacer preguntas por alguien que no existía. Ya no sabía qué cosa responderle a Erwin cada vez que preguntaba _"¿por qué no ha venido Rivaille?", "¿cuándo traes a Rivaille a casa?"_ , estaba harto de mentir y decir que habíamos discutido, que no nos hablábamos más.

Y entonces, Erwin venía a darme un sin fin de consejos, diciendo una y otra vez: _"es una buena chica, no la dejes ir", "arreglen las cosas"._ Era extraño, a Erwin jamás le interesó ninguna de las chicas con las que salía, ni siquiera Mikasa y eso era decir mucho, siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a ella. Pero con Rivaille, conservaba un interés genuino que nunca llegué a entender del todo, una parte de mí me decía que Erwin no era tonto y que por supuesto que ya sospechaba algo y por eso insistía continuamente.

—Vamos— Volví a insistir, esta vez acercándome a Levi para tomarlo de la muñeca.— Hoy es un día especial, a Erwin le encanta conocer gente nueva. No se dará cuenta y no tiene porqué saberlo, al menos de mi boca no saldrá nada de nada.

—En serio, se dará cuenta, Jaeger.

Decía al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba hacerlo entrar en la casa y él ponía toda su resistencia para quedarse en el mismo sitio en donde estaba parado.

—¿Y qué si lo hace?— Ésta vez me volteé para encararlo y mirarlo con total seriedad.— A la única persona que debería interesarle es a mí, y a mí... ya no me importa.

—Pero...

Aferré mi mano con más fuerza alrededor de su delgada muñeca, halé de él con todas las fuerzas que el capitán del equipo de fútbol debía tener, al menos por dignidad. Logré llevarlo a rastras a través del porche y luego hasta la puerta, forcejeó conmigo un poco más entre protestas quedas, mientras yo me encargaba de abrir la puerta con mis llaves. Susurraba algo acerca de que no se iba a sentir cómodo porque nuevamente, decía, no era correcto.

Logré hacerlo entrar a la casa, para nuestra sorpresa, Erwin se encontraba en medio del pasillo que conectaba la entrada de la casa con la sala y el comedor. Pestañeó pareciendo desorientado con aquella escena que parecía otra cosa totalmente distinta a lo que en realidad estaba pasando, miró como mis dos manos se aferraban a la muñeca de Levi y a su vez, como las manos de él estaban encima de las mías, tratando de quitarlas de esa parte de su cuerpo.

Subió su sorprendida mirada a nosotros y ambos enseguida nos separamos el uno del otro, Erwin enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas.

—Bienvenidos— Comentó con una sonrisa de amabilidad.— No sabía que traerías visitas, Rennie.*

—Hola, pa— Me apresuré en saludar a Erwin tan casual como pude, luego, me acerqué a Levi y lo abracé por los hombros.— Invité a mi nuevo amigo Levi a comer, ¿te molesta?

El rubio enseguida negó y dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó hasta Levi y estrecharon sus manos como si de viejos amigos se tratara.

—Mucho gusto, ¿Le... vi?— Erwin entornó los ojos, inspeccionando más a fondo al muchacho que tenía frente a él.

Levi se tensó y pareció ponerse más pálido que de costumbre debido a la pregunta de Erwin y su mirada inquisitiva, asintió suavemente ante la pregunta de mi padre, y luego cruzamos miradas cómplices en las que ambos aceptamos seguirle la mentira al otro en caso de que fuera necesario, pero Erwin volvió a sonreír y palmeó con rudeza la espalda de Levi en un gesto amistoso.

—Pues es un gusto, muchacho— Dio media vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina en donde la comida parecía estar hecha.— Espero que te guste la comida italiana, Levi.

—Sí, gracias.

Respondió casi por inercia, parecía estar a la defensiva de cualquier cosa que Erwin le dijera, sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y Erwin seguía parloteando cosas acerca de que todo lo que cocinó era parte de la receta secreta de su madre. Me acerqué a Levi y le miré con una sonrisa burlona, queriendo decir _"¿ves?, te lo dije",_ luego le guiñé un ojo y él frunció el ceño poniendo los ojos en blanco después.

—Por cierto, ¿y Mike?— Pregunté a la vez que inspeccionaba qué había de postre, llevándome una gran desilusión al descubrir que era pastel de fresa.

Odiaba cualquier tipo de pastel que no fuera el de chocolate, pero sabía de sobra que el pastel de fresa era el preferido de Mike y que Erwin se había esforzado en complacerlo a él, hoy era su día especial después de todo.

Por otra parte, Erwin miró el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y encogió los hombros, suspirando con algo de dramatismo mal fingido.

—Ya debería estar aquí, quizá algo se le atravesó— Dijo, acercándose a mí y dándome los platos y cubiertos para que comenzara a poner la mesa.— Por cierto, creí que Armin vendría. Todos los años viene, sin falta.

Enseguida Levi se acercó a mí y me quitó la mitad de los platos, sin poder quedarse quieto por una vez en su vida. Comenzamos a acomodarlos sobre la mesa, después los cubiertos y luego mi rubio padre se acercó para poner los bonitos y elegantes vasos que sólo se utilizaban en éste tipo de ocasiones, podía notar como Levi parecía sumamente incomodo con toda esta situación, aunque para mí era divertido ver lo rígido que se ponía cada vez que Erwin hablaba o se acercaba a nosotros.

—Tuvo problemas con Annie, no estaba de humor.

Respondí cuando Erwin por fin se acercó poniendo el bowl con la ensalada sobre la mesa y dejo de dar vueltas del comedor a la cocina y viceversa. También pareció sorprendido ante la nueva revelación que acababa de hacer, no era nada normal que Annie y Armin tuvieran una pelea fuerte, e incluso Erwin parecía saberlo a la perfección, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando Mike hizo su gran aparición con una caja entre sus manos. Pronto una pequeña cabecita redonda con una par de orejas puntiagudas y unos enormes ojos saltones color negro, se asomó. Mike sonrió como no lo hacía en bastante tiempo y a Erwin se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, familia— Saludó con voz jovial el hombre recién llegado.— Lamento el retraso, es sólo que tuve que pasar por éste amiguito.

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a Mike y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años, Mike amplió aún más su sonrisa y entonces Erwin por fin bajó la mirada al pequeño perrito que se asomaba con impaciencia de la caja, lo tomó entre sus brazos sólo para derretirse ante lo pequeñito que era, prácticamente cabía en su mano.

—Un chihuahua.

Murmuró con la misma ternura que usaba cuando yo era pequeño y me leía cuentos, Mike asintió y tronó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de mi otro padre.

—Pensé que ya era momento de que le diéramos un hermanito a Eren.— Comentó Mike con aquella enorme sonrisa tan poco usual en él, Erwin sonrió aún más amplio y se dieron aquellas miradas cómplices que me daba a entender que era mejor que esa noche fuera a dormir a casa de Armin.

Escuché que Levi suspiraba quedamente a mi lado, volteé a verlo y me encontré con su mirada enternecida al presenciar el acto de amor de mis padres, parecía estar soñando despierto con algo, porque por un largo rato se quedó viendo con una diminuta sonrisa como Erwin y Mike se daban amor y cariñitos enfrente de nosotros. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber más o menos lo que pasaba por la mente de Levi, y es que él podía mostrarse rudo y auto-suficiente la mayoría del tiempo, pero en el fondo era un ser sumamente blando, que se derretía por los libros con sus historias de amor y sus finales felices.

Aquella parte sensible de Levi que sólo yo tenía el privilegio de conocer, parecía que ni Hanji se daba por enterada de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su amigo de toda la vida.

 _"Una vida sencilla y feliz, en algún lugar lejano y bonito... con la persona que quiero" ,_ eso era lo que había respondido cuando le pregunté a qué aspiraba para su futuro. No quería finales sorprendentes y una historia que se acaba al cerrar el libro, quería algo sencillo que pudiera durar más que el _"...y vivieron felices para siempre"_ , algo como lo que Mike y Erwin tenían.

Eso era algo que sin lugar a dudas me sorprendió, algunos de los chicos de la edad de Levi o mía, aspiran a un futuro exitoso, lleno de lujos y dinero. Nunca había escuchado a alguno decir que se conformaba con algo sencillo que pudiera hacerlo feliz, ni siquiera yo había pensado en ser feliz en el futuro. Levi había venido a poner en duda lo que podía ser la definición de felicidad y quizá, algo sencillo, con la persona que se quiere, era la respuesta más cercana.

—Algún día, Levi— Mencioné, recargando mi antebrazo sobre su hombro, ganándome su completa atención a la vez que yo dirigía la mirada a mis padres— Algún día tú también tendrás algo como eso. Ya sabes, el príncipe azul como el de tus libros, una casita en el campo... y el príncipe azul intentando hacer que no lo odies demasiado. Pero algún día, por ahora me tienes a mí— Solté sin más, sin entender muy bien por qué había dicho lo último, no obstante, sentía que había sido lo correcto, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Levi en mí, pero mis ojos se quedaron clavados en mis dos padres, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.— Y también a Erwin, a Mike, al perrito... esta también puede ser tu familia, Levi.

Esta vez mis ojos fueron a dar directamente con los de Levi, aquellos iris grises que parecían haber adquirido algún especie de brillo especial tras haber escuchado mis palabras, nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi sonrió. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había extrañado verlo sonreír.

Sin embargo, el contacto se rompió cuando Erwin nos mandó a lavarnos las manos, haciendo gran escándalo porque la comida probablemente ya se había enfriado.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores problemas, fue un alivio descubrir que después de un rato Levi se relajó, e incluso intentaba disimular sus risas ante las irreverencias que Erwin y yo decíamos, Mike también reía y a veces se ponía de mi lado, otras de lado de Erwin. Me llevó toda la comida intentar convencer a Erwin de nombrar al perrito Loki, para mí tenían gran parecido pero Erwin insistía en que se debía llamar Scorpius.

Aunque parecía que Levi no entendía el por qué de los nombres tan inusuales, terminó poniéndose de lado de Erwin y a su vez, Mike del mío. Todo terminó en un debate acerca del porqué el perro debía llamarse de una u otra forma, al final y como era de esperarse, Erwin accedió a que yo nombrara al nuevo integrante de la familia, argumentando que yo era demasiado necio y que nunca me daría por vencido, y él ya era demasiado viejo para éstas cosas.

Y parecía que a mis dos padres les agradaba mucho Levi, intentaban meterlo en el debate y explicarle algunas cosas para que él también pudiera dar su opinión acerca de las series y películas que nos obsesionaban a los tres y Levi parecía encantado de concordar en repetidas ocasiones con Erwin acerca de cualquier tema que saliera a relucir, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de llevarme la contraria a mí. Para cuando finalizó el día, las cosas habían ido bien, tal y como se lo había prometido a Levi.

* * *

La siguiente semana que vino fue un poco más difícil que semanas anteriores, entre exámenes por aquí y por allá, con Annie y Armin distanciados, al igual que Mikasa y yo. Levi y Hanji seguían actuando como siempre y eran los únicos que me hacían estar cómodo ante la presencia esquiva y evasiva del par de rubios, y lo tenso de mi relación con Mikasa.

Me había resignado a que las cosas con Mikasa serían así de ahora en adelante, con ella evitándome lo más que podía, sin hablarnos, solamente para lo estrictamente necesario hasta que cada quien tomara un camino diferente y esto definitivamente desapareciera. Fue por eso que me dio mucho gusto cuando ella se acercó a hablar conmigo después de los duros entrenamientos de los chicos nuevos que se iban a integrar al equipo de fútbol cuando los veteranos nos fuéramos.

Aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de animadora y su ahora cabello corto se alborotaba con los vientos primaverales, caminaba a paso lento hacia mí, como no queriendo llegar y poder postergar lo inevitable.

—¿Ocupado?— Preguntó casualmente, a la vez que se sentaba a lado de mí. Sus ojos negros veían con curiosidad la carpeta que estaba revisando momentos atrás.

—Un poco— Confesé cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, ella sonrió y de inmediato le devolví la sonrisa.— Verás, pronto nos vamos, así que... tengo que elegir al nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol. Un sucesor digno.

Ella soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza suavemente ante mi comentario un tanto egocéntrico. Arrugué la nariz y opté por cerrar la carpeta con nombres y exámenes médicos de los nuevos jugadores y también de los no tan nuevos, la dejé a un lado y enfoqué toda mi atención en cualquier cosa que Mikasa diría a continuación. Porque sabía que una posible despedida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Creo que más o menos te imaginas lo que voy a decir, ¿no?— Me miró por largos segundos y ante mi afirmativa, agregó:— Lo confieso, estaba enfadada... mucho, pero ya no. Soy medio lenta para algunas cosas, pero ya entendí que tú y yo... nunca, nunca, ¿verdad?

Hice una pequeña mueca con los labios y terminé por asentir nuevamente, estaba a punto de hablar, decir cualquier cosa que a mi cerebro se le pudiera ocurrir en el momento para aminorar el dolor de ambos, pero ella rápidamente colocó sus dedos sobre mis labios, dándome a entender con este gesto que quería que la dejara hablar hasta el final.

—Esta bien, no estoy molesta. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaríamos así— Encogió los hombros y un suspiro tembloroso brotó de sus labios.— El pasado se ha ido y nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante, porque así debe ser. Estoy tan agradecida por todos los momentos que tuvimos y espero que tú también los lleves contigo siempre.

Para este punto, Mikasa ya era un lío de lágrimas e hipidos que salían sin control alguno de sus labios, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y tuve que morderme la lengua para no llorar cuando sus ojos y los míos nuevamente se encontraron. Nunca era fácil cerrar ciclos que se habían quedado inconclusos, nunca era fácil despegarse de alguien a quien quieres demasiado. Nunca era fácil asimilar éste tipo de cosas, pero a veces, por sanidad, se debía hacer.

—Te deseo suerte, te deseo amor— Murmuró con total sinceridad, sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos, haciéndome saber que nunca es fácil dejar ir a nadie y que ella era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo por los dos.— Cosas nuevas recién están llegando para ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Me estás diciendo todo esto porque nuevamente te vas a ir?— Pregunté con un terrible nudo en la garganta, después de todo, aún no estaba listo para verla partir de nuevo.

Mikasa negó casi de inmediato y apretó el agarre de sus manos con las mías.

—No, ésta es sólo mi manera de cerrar definitivamente éste libro y comenzar otro contigo, como amigos, como hermanos, o como lo que sea— Sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir de su nariz y luego frunció el ceño.— Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí, voy a seguir encima tuyo veinticuatro siete, para asegurarme de que ya no metas la pata.

—De acuerdo, me parece.

Sonreí ampliamente, sintiéndome aliviado de que Mikasa siguiera aquí conmigo. Odiaba pensar en ella lejos, siempre habíamos estado juntos, ella, Armin, Annie y yo. Siempre juntos, nunca separados y ahora también Hanji y Levi. Me dolería igual de mucho si alguno de ellos también decidiera alejarse de repente, no sólo se trataba de Mikasa, todos ellos eran valiosos e importantes para mí, creía firmemente que todos llegaríamos a viejos y contaríamos historias dignas de recordar. Ella rápidamente limpió las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos y me dedicó una mirada llena de determinación.

—También para asegurarme de que tú y Levi no sean tan idiotas entre ustedes.

—¿Levi?

Enarqué una ceja, mirando con curiosidad a Mikasa quien de inmediato soltó una carcajada y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, intentando restar importancia a ese asunto, por ahora.

—Ven campeón— Me atrajo hacía ella y pronto nos vimos sumergidos en un abrazo apretado.— Te lo explicaré cuando crezcas.

Dijo en un suspiro quedo, acariciando mis cabellos a la vez que yo me aferraba un poco más a ella y reía muy bajito. Habíamos cerrado un ciclo en el que ya no seríamos amantes nunca más, pero habíamos abierto uno nuevo con la promesa de que podíamos ser amigos, de que estaríamos allí el uno para el otro siempre. Era raro, pero me sentía más cómodo de ésta forma más sencilla, entonces pensé en Levi y que él tenía razón al pensar que a veces lo sencillo era lo mejor.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os! Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo una hermosa semana. Pasaba por aquí para dejarles la actualización número 28 de este fanfic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, me mantiene motivada para seguir publicando Like a girl por aquí. En fin, sin nada mas que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima,¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	29. Ven conmigo al baile

**Ven conmigo al baile**

 **[Levi. A]**

Antes de tocar el timbre de la bonita casa rodeada con todas esas macetas con flores bien cuidadas, mi madre se volvió a acomodar el cabello y a cerciorarse de que no tuviera corrido el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Era la primera vez que la llevaba a la casa de un amigo que no fuera Hanji y estaba nerviosa ante la inminente idea de dar una buena impresión ante mis nuevos amigos y los padres del festejado de ese día.

Era treinta de marzo y Eren cumplía sus diecinueve años, un paso más cerca de ser un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Erwin le había organizado una comida en su casa y Eren se encargó de invitar a sus amigos más cercanos, entre ellos, Hanji y yo. Incluso me había pedido que llevara a mamá para conocerla oficialmente, y Kushel Ackerman parecía encantada con la idea de que yo tuviera más amigos que no fueran sólo Hanji.

Así que aquí estábamos, frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Zacharius-Smith-Jaeger, con mamá haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por verse más presentable. Le había explicado la situación de Eren y sus padres adoptivos, y aunque era algo nuevo para ella, parecía fascinada con conocer a la familia del idiota de Jaeger; una vez que mamá estuvo lista, llamamos al timbre y enseguida abrió Eren quien tenía entre sus manos a Loki, su perro, no el Dios nórdico.

Eren sonrió ampliamente al vernos y enseguida se presentó, mi mamá parecía encantada con el muchachito de ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta, pues en cuanto entró en confianza con él, no dudó en engancharse de su brazo y empezar con las preguntas incomodas.

—Eren, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un hermano un poquito mayor que quieras presentarme?

Preguntó mientras Eren nos guiaba al patio trasero de su casa, en donde parecía estar todo el alboroto, pero a él no pareció molestarle ni incomodarle la pregunta coqueta de mi mamá, al contrario, soltó una carcajada y fingió que lo pensaba bien por varios segundos antes de responder con fingida inocencia.

—No lo creo, a mí me trajo la cigüeña— Concluyó soltando una risita discreta ante su propio chiste, luego volteó a verme y me guiñó el ojo como diciendo _"tengo todo bajo control"_ con ese gesto.

Todos los amigos de Eren estaban presentes, así como sus abuelos por parte de sus dos padres, incluso Hanji ya había llegado y estaba devorando cuanta golosina y fritura se encontraba en su camino. Estaban todos excepto Annie y quizá, esa era la razón del por qué Armin lucía tan cabizbajo y sin animo alguno, a pesar de que Hanji se esforzaba por hacerlo reír con sus ocurrencias. Pronto Eren presentó a mi mamá con sus dos padres y en menos de lo que imaginé, mi madre ya se encontraba intercambiando recetas de cocina con Erwin.

Eren parecía estar hablando con sus abuelos por parte de Mike y recibiendo regalos por parte de ambos, por lo que opté en sentarme junto a Mikasa y esperar a que se desocupara para darle su presente de cumpleaños. La otra Ackerman parecía estar más cómoda y familiarizada con este entorno de la vida cotidiana de Eren, cuando llegamos la pude ver dialogando con la madre de Erwin como si se tratara de viejas amigas. Me daba cierta envidia que fuera de ésta forma, aunque sabía que estaba tan mal sentirme así.

—Tu madre se ve realmente joven, Levi— Dijo de pronto, después de varios segundos de silencio entre ambos y yo sólo me limité a asentir.— Y parece que se lleva bastante bien con Erwin.

—Le gusta conocer gente nueva y creo que eso no sucede a menudo— Respondí encogiendo los hombros con simpleza y luego miré a Mikasa de reojo.— Y parece que tú ya conoces a todos aquí.

—No en realidad, sólo a los padres de Eren y a la madre de Erwin, han sido buenas personas conmigo— Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.— Como sea, cambiando de tema... supe que los chicos de periodismo son los encargados de los preparativos para el baile de graduación de éste año, así que supongo que también irán al baile, ¿verdad?

—Por desgracia sí, tenemos que preparar un reportaje sobre la graduación de su generación, qué fastidio— Suspiré con pesar al recordar que tendría que volver a ir un fastidioso baile.— Supongo que tú vas a ir con Eren, ¿no?

Pregunté intentando parecer casual, aunque había dejado atrás los problemas con Mikasa, no podía evitar sentir cierta rivalidad hacia ella cuando se trataba de Eren. Ella le dio un sorbo a su bebida y después meneó la cabeza dando una clara negativa, dejó su vaso de plástico a un lado y miró de reojo a Eren, para después mirarme a mí.

—No, yo iré con el hermano de una de las chicas del grupo de animadoras— Fue su turno de encoger los hombros y luego suspirar con cierta resignación.— Eren ni siquiera quiere asistir, aunque... si tú le dices que vas a ir, quizá cambie de opinión.

Estuve a punto de preguntar qué diablos quería decir con eso, pero ni siquiera pude abrir la boca cuando Eren se acercó a nosotros, aún cargaba a Loki en sus brazos, el perro estaba ladrando y Eren se divertía callándolo, aunque éste ni siquiera le hiciera caso. Mikasa se recorrió de inmediato, dejando libre un lugar en medio de ella y de mí, Eren pareció no notarlo y de cualquier forma se sentó en medio de ambos, acomodando al pequeño perro en su regazo.

—¿De qué hablaban?— Preguntó, primero mirándome a mí y después a Mikasa.

Ella sacudió la mano en un gesto desdeñoso y prefirió cambiar de tema, y preguntar cómo se encontraba Armin, Eren suspiró y miró en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio y Hanji hablando. Torció los labios en una pequeña mueca de preocupación al notar como Armin se forzaba a sí mismo por sonreír.

—Dice que esta bien— Respondió después de un rato, para luego posar su preocupada mirada en la chica de cabellos negros.— Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

Mikasa de igual forma torció los labios y soltó una exclamación que sonaba más a ternura maternal.

—Voy a verlo— Exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y Eren asentía, luego su mirada color ónix regresó a mí para agregar con una sonrisa cómplice:— Piensa en lo que te dije, Levi. podría ser una oportunidad.

Y tras decir aquello, se alejó a paso lento de nosotros, caminando en dirección a Armin. Eren pareció levemente sorprendido ante la repentina cercanía que parecíamos tener ella y yo. Enarcó una ceja y me dio aquella mirada inquisitiva que parecía preguntar qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo son tan amiguitos tú y Mikasa?

Cuestionó con curiosidad, en su voz no había ni un ápice de reproche o algo parecido, parecía genuinamente curioso de saber en qué momento de su vida Mikasa y yo comenzamos a fraternizar y él ni cuenta se había dado. Pensé en mi posible respuesta y en decirle que había sido por culpa suya, sin embargo, al final lo único que hice fue mirar de reojo a Mikasa y encogerme en mi lugar para decir:

—De alguna forma extraña, me entiende y yo la entiendo a ella, es todo.

Encogí los hombros, en un gesto que denotaba que no era algo muy importante o relevante. Eren me dedicó una última mirada suspicaz antes de dirigir su atención al rubio que parecía forzar una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Mikasa y Hanji, quien estaba allí haciendo bulto. Al final, sólo suspiró y se desparramó por completo en la banquita de madera, fue entonces que recordé que estuve esperando éste momento para entregarle su obsequio de cumpleaños. Coloqué la pequeña caja de cartón envuelta en un llamativo papel brillante color rojo sobre su regazo y enseguida él volvió a enfocar su atención en mí, arrugó la nariz y no pudo disimular la enorme sonrisa que ahora se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Yo lo escogí y Mikasa dijo que seguramente te gustaría, así que...

Me detuve a mitad de mi oración al haber dicho que Mikasa había aprobado mi elección de regalo, pero Eren no me había prestado atención, pues estaba más ocupado en abrir lo más rápido que podía su obsequio. En cuanto el papel desapareció y la caja fue abierta, se apresuró en hurgar en ella para sacar una especie de bola de nieve. Dentro de ella yacía un pequeño zorro en medio del bosque admirando algo invisible, Eren la admiró con grandes y brillantes ojos.

—Y si presionas éste botón de aquí prende y se ve reflejada la luna, ¿ves?

Mencioné a la vez que apretaba el pequeño botón rojo a un costado de la esfera, en la parte inferior de ella, y pronto la famosa luna hacía su aparición junto con algunos puntitos blancos que simulaban ser estrellas. Eren volvió a sonreír, parecía fascinado con el modesto regalo improvisado que había comprado el día anterior y que sin embargo, para mí tenía bastante significado, uno que tal vez Eren nunca llegaría entender... y todo se resumía en el pequeño zorro rojizo y en la blanca luna que se reflejaba en la redondez del vidrio.

Un zorro solitario profesándole su amor a la lejana e inalcanzable luna.

—Es perfecto— Dijo de pronto, apartando por fin la mirada de la bola de nieve para mirarme a mí.— Me gustan los zorros, son como mi espíritu animal. Gracias.

Y como ya era habitual en él, de forma inesperada se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo contra mí, no pude hacer otra cosa que intentar corresponderlo a medias con el único brazo que estaba libre de su fuerte abrazo. Palmeé su espalda varias veces, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, se congelara en ese pequeño momento. Ciertamente pudimos estar así de juntos por minutos enteros, pero había olvidado que estábamos en su casa, con todos sus seres queridos mirándonos y pronto la voz de Erwin hizo que Eren cortara lo que él consideraba como un amigable abrazo.

 _"¡Es hora de partir el pastel!",_ había dicho Erwin con aquella voz energética que tanto lo distinguía. _"Ven para acá, campeón",_ secundó Mike, haciéndole señas con las manos a Eren para que se acercara a la alargada mesa en donde todos se estaban aglomerando. _"Que mi nieto venga a soplarle a las velas"_ , finalizó la madre de Erwin haciendo que Eren de inmediato se colocara de pie y me jalara con él hasta donde ya todos lo esperaban para hacer oficial que cumplía sus diecinueve años.

Erwin había ido a la cocina por el pastel que aguardaba en la nevera mientras todos tomaban su respectivo lugar, con Eren a la cabeza en la mesa. Pronto la madre de Erwin se percató de que también faltaban los platos y cucharas, Eren volvió a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a ir por ellas por si Erwin olvidaba traer los cubiertos.

—Iré yo— Exclamé, empujándolo nuevamente contra la silla y haciendo que nuevamente se sentara.— Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Pronto me dirigí a la cocina, caminando por el angosto y corto pasillo, Erwin sacaba el pastel de chocolate y un budín de la nevera, todo era casero y supuse que él había estado muy ocupado cocinando durante todo el día. Erwin no me parecía el tipo de hombre que sabe cocinar, pero allí estaba la prueba de que lo hacía tan bien como mi madre, e incluso Eren estaba un poco encaminado a querer aprender a cocinar, después de todo, pronto se iría a vivir solo.

—Llevaré platos y cucharas.— Dije cuando el rubio se percató de mi presencia en la cocina.

—Te lo agradezco tanto— De una de las puertas de su bonita alacena de madera sacó una pila de platos pequeños de porcelana y enseguida los puso en mis manos, luego los demás cubiertos.— Espera, no te vayas. He querido hablar a solas contigo y éste parece ser el momento perfecto.

Pidió con voz seria cuando ya estaba a punto de irme, asentí un tanto extrañado ante su petición y él se tomó su tiempo para exponer lo que quería hablar conmigo, haciendo que aquellos segundos de suspenso me causaran pequeños escalofríos en la espalda. De alguna forma intuía que iba a hablarme de algo relacionado con Rivaille.

—Entonces... ¿Levi o Rivaille?— Terminó preguntando finalmente, haciéndome saber que mis suposiciones no habían sido nada erradas y que había dado en el clavo. Después de otros segundos de suspenso y al ver que yo no diría nada, él volvió a hablar:— Tranquilo, hijo, no estoy enfadado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amable y en ese momento pude sentirme más tranquilo, solté el suspiro que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Eren te lo dijo?— Pregunté con seriedad, intentando aparentar que tenía la situación bajo control.

Erwin de inmediato negó y volvió a poner una mueca de seriedad.

—No, saqué mis conjeturas hace poco— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas.— Tu cara se me hacía bastante familiar, aunque no podía decir de dónde la conocía y luego Eren te trajo a casa y comencé a pensar en Rivaille, entonces lo supe.

—Lamento haber mentido— Solté en apenas un susurro, no me atrevía a mirar a Erwin a los ojos porque simplemente se me hacía insoportable hacerlo.— ¿Vas a pedirme que me aleje de Eren?

Cuestioné con aquel horrible pánico de que fuera eso lo que quería decirme. Erwin pronto dejó salir una carcajada despreocupada y negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Descruzó los brazos y de manera casual, rascó la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Claro que no— Dijo, poniendo nuevamente una sonrisa amable en su rostro.— Parece que Eren ya esta enterado y me doy cuenta que a pesar de eso se siguen llevando bien. Eren esta encaminado a convertirse en un adulto, él sabe lo que hace. Yo no puedo, ni debo meterme en sus problemas personales a menos que él pida mi ayuda... después de todo, el pequeño bebé llorón que por un golpe de suerte llegó a mis brazos, hoy cumple diecinueve años. Es sólo que quería reafirmar que Rivaille ya no va a regresar.

—No... lo siento.

Hice una mueca torcida con los labios, Erwin me miró atento por varios segundos antes de suspirar y asentir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cogió el recipiente con el pastel y antes de salir de la cocina palmeó mi hombro en un gesto amigable.

—Está bien, no hay nada que perdonar, al menos no de mi parte. Ahora vamos, se deben estar preguntando por qué tardamos tanto— Cruzamos el comedor y la sala, pero justo antes de salir al patio trasero de la casa, Erwin se detuvo.— Antes, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría pedirte un favor especial.

—Claro.

Ante mi respuesta afirmativa, Erwin volvió la mirada a donde estaban todos reunidos. Mike, sus padres y Eren parecían hablar de algo de suma importancia, pues el castaño se limitaba a asentir con solemnidad por cada vez que alguno de sus mayores le decía algo. El rubio miró la escena con aquella mirada blanda y llena de ternura que era imposible imaginar en un tipo como Erwin Smith y sin mirarme siquiera, comenzó con su petición.

—Desde que Rivaille apareció en la vida de Eren, él cambió muchísimo y me alegra tanto decir que para bien. Se volvió más responsable con sus estudios y sus líos de faldas dejaron de tener relevancia en su vida— Hizo una pausa y ésta vez su profunda mirada azul fue a dar conmigo.— Desconozco sus circunstancias y no pienso preguntar nada, sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que esa buena influencia sigue allí y creo que es gracias a ti, eres una bueno para él.

Sentenció con firmeza, con aquella seguridad de que no se estaba equivocando ni un poco. Me sorprendí bastante al escucharle decir eso, pues era verdad que Eren estaba bastante cambiado, parecía que de un tiempo para acá todo lo que le importaba con insistencia eran sus estudios y su equipo de fútbol que pronto dejaría atrás, entrar a la universidad y hacer las cosas bien. Nunca lo había asociado a que yo había contribuido en ese cambio tan repentino, de hecho, seguía sin poder creerlo, ¿era posible que yo fuera así de importante para Eren?

Tal vez la respuesta era que la que había logrado este cambio para bien, había sido Rivaille, o yo a través de ella, pero a fin de cuentas, ella involucrada en esto. Me la pasaba pensando en que Rivaille había sido mi más grande error, pero parecía que después de todo, también había traído cosas positivas. De no ser por ella, Eren y yo quizá jamás habríamos hablado, jamás le hubiera conocido, si no fuera por Rivaille mi madre tal vez no estuviera allá, hablando con la madre de Erwin. Y Eren había dicho que fue gracias a Rivaille que pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad, él y Mikasa jamás habían sido compatibles, que Mikasa no podía ser la única porque había más peces en el agua, que a veces era mejor soltar en vez de continuar lastimándose.

Incluso ahora Erwin decía que fue gracias a ella que Eren ahora estuviera determinado en hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Parecía que Rivaille había llegado para cambiar todo por aquí.

—Yo ya no puedo andar detrás de Eren, no creo que le agrade mucho— Volvió a hablar después de varios segundos de haber permanecido callado.— Como te lo dije antes, mi bebito está creciendo, pero me gustaría que cuidaras de él, ya sabes... que evites que se meta en demasiados problemas. Así que por favor, quédate con él, te necesita.

—Lo hubiera hecho aunque tú no me lo pidieras.

Concluí con firmeza, encogiéndome un poco más en mi lugar mientras los enormes ojos azules de Erwin me miraban con algo parecido al asombro genuino, pero también parecía agradecerme en silencio. Era bien sabido que Eren era un chico problemático, quizá esa era una de las razones por las que no tenía demasiados amigos, pero eso estaba bien, no necesitaba muchos, en realidad, estaba bien con los que tenía ahora, porque terminó rodeándose de gente que realmente se preocupaba por él y Erwin parecía saberlo. Probablemente sólo quería reafirmar que Eren podía contar conmigo así como yo con él, incluso con el propio Erwin.

Él nos trataba a todos como si fuéramos viejos conocidos suyos, a Armin, Mikasa... a mí. Nos trataba como parte de esa pequeña familia en donde se inculcaba por sobre todas las cosas, estar ahí el uno para el otro. Ahora entendía porqué Eren había dicho que su familia también podía ser la mía, pues así se trataban entre ellos. Ninguno compartía un vínculo de sangre, pero su unión era más fuerte que la mayoría de familias que yo conocía. Se protegían y eso era algo maravilloso.

Finalmente, Eren pidió su deseo y terminó soplando las velitas de su pastel, recibió buenos deseos por parte de todos los presentes, de que siguiera llegando lejos, que las circunstancias no lo cambiaran, que mantuviera aquella esencia tan suya. Al anochecer Mike sacó un álbum de fotos vergonzosas de cuando Eren era pequeño, según entendía, era una tradición familiar burlarse en su cumpleaños de los ridículos disfraces que Eren usaba de bebé y que Erwin alegaba, eran tiernos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, comencé a sentir que allí, con toda esa gente que no compartía nada en común —excepto Eren—, tenía un lugar al cual poder acudir y aunque sonara cursi, también al cual pertenecer.

* * *

Así, abril se pasó volando, para mediados de mayo Eren y Armin habían recibido con jubilo los resultados de su examen de admisión, ambos se habían quedado en sus carreras deseadas, aunque en el caso de Eren, se salvó por un punto, de lo contrario no hubiera podido entrar. Armin se quedó en Ingeniería mecánica, mientras que Eren optó por Relaciones exteriores, le interesaba sobre todo, los idiomas y aprender a hablar ruso. Por otra parte, Mikasa y Annie terminaron juntas en la misma universidad, separadas de Eren y Armin, y también separadas de especialidad, mientras que Mikasa se quedó en Enfermería y obstetricia, Annie prefirió Derecho.

Estarían juntos, pero a fin de cuentas separados, ya que cada uno iría en facultades distintas.

A finales de junio sería el baile de graduación y los de último semestre, así como los organizadores del baile estaban vueltos locos. Por desgracia, a periodismo le había tocado ayudar con los preparativos del baile de éste año, además de que cada año se hacía un reportaje de los alumnos egresados, se hacía una entrevista a los alumnos sobresalientes, capitanes de equipo de algún deporte, así como los chicos que se iban a las olimpiadas del conocimiento a poner el nombre de la escuela en alto. Todo esto para ponerlos como ejemplo en el periódico mural que se pondría al regresar de las vacaciones de verano y así, animar a los demás alumnos a concluir con sus estudios en la preparatoria y esforzarse para un día no muy lejano, también poder estar ahí.

La relación de Eren y Mikasa pudo volver a lo normalidad, después de tortuosas semanas en las que parecía que Mikasa todavía no podía reponerse del todo. Pero ahora conversaban como dos amigos comunes y corrientes, las miradas de resignación se convirtieron en bromas amenas que se hacían entre ellos. Pude confirmar que por fin se habían superado completamente cuando Mikasa comenzó a interesarse en otros chicos y Eren, en vez de ponerse furioso, la animaba a encontrar el indicado. Además, había notado que Ackerman se estaba esforzando realmente para que Eren y yo tuviéramos más momentos a solas, insistente en acercarnos más antes de que las vacaciones de verano llegaran.

A Eren parecía no molestarle, de hecho, ahora estaba bastante interesado en preguntar a cada maldito rato cómo fue que me había empezado a gustar. Habían ocasiones en las que incluso bromeaba con Mikasa con que ella sería la madrina de anillos para nuestra boda imaginaría y aunque sabía que todo era parte de su pésimo sentido del humor, no podía evitar ponerme nervioso cada que él decía cosas así, porque se oían bien saliendo de su boca.

Pero mientras Mikasa, Eren y yo, parecíamos estar mejor nunca, estaba la otra cara de la moneda: Annie y Armin, cada día los notábamos más distanciados el uno del otro, cada vez era más frecuente escuchar a Armin decir que habían peleado nuevamente por culpa de los celos de Annie. No era para menos, Armin y Hanji compartían un montón de cosas en común, como su amor por las ciencias y el conocimiento, las teorías alocadas y los problemas matemáticos. Eran un dúo imparable, podían hablar durante el almuerzo entero de cosas que los demás parecíamos no comprender del todo y era entendible que Annie comenzara a sentirse desplazada.

Pero a fin de cuentas y aunque fue una gran desilusión para Hanji, Armin le pidió a Annie ir con él al baile de graduación. Tenían sus rachas buenas y también sus rachas malas, aunque ahora parecía que eran más frecuentes las malas que las buenas.

Mikasa iría con el hermano de una amiga, Hanji terminó aceptando la invitación de un amigo que recientemente había conocido en sus clases de química. Armin y Annie irían juntos y eso sólo nos dejaba a Eren y a mí, yo tenía que ir sí o sí, pero Eren no parecía para nada entusiasmado con la idea de asistir al baile, ni siquiera se había esforzado por buscar una pareja. Lo miré de reojo, él seguía totalmente atento a los nuevos reclutas del equipo de fútbol. Los miraba entrenar con especial atención, después de todo, ya tenía que elegir quien de ellos lo remplazaría una vez que él abandonara la escuela.

Mikasa se lo había tomado con más calma, incluso ya había elegido a la nueva capitana de las animadoras y ahora simplemente se preocupaba por instruirla y enseñarle una que otra rutina nueva. Volví a mirar a Eren, su expresión de aburrimiento era muy notable, seguramente pensaba que ninguno de los chicos nuevos eran lo suficientemente buenos, suspiré escandalosamente para atraer su atención.

—¿Y?— Exclamé de pronto, rompiendo el tedioso silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.— ¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile?

Eren negó con desgano y también terminó soltando un suspiro dramático.

—No quiero ir— Confesó con aburrimiento y encogió los hombros pesadamente.— Y lo más probable es que no vaya.

—¿Por qué tan desanimado, Jaeger?

—No lo sé... quería invitar a Mikasa, pero ya ves... ya tiene pareja— Tachó un nombre más de la lista de jugadores que tenía, dejando solamente tres opciones para ser capitán del equipo.— Y ninguna chica llama mi atención, no después de lo que sucedió con...

Pero calló con abrupto y de inmediato supe por qué, no hacía falta ser un genio como Armin para deducirlo, sin embargo, él se hizo el desentendido y jamás completó su oración, prefirió seguir mirando a los nuevos jugadores entrenar para tratar de conseguir el tan ansiado titulo de capitán. Nuevamente, se trataba de Rivaille y yo ya comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que me había dicho Mikasa, ese recuerdo seguía muy persistente en la cabeza de Eren, evitaba mencionarla a toda costa pero había otras veces que inevitablemente terminaba por mencionarla, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

A veces me hacía preguntarme qué era lo que Eren realmente veía en mí cuando me miraba, ¿la seguía viendo a ella? ¿era tan imposible que no pudiera verme más allá de Rivaille? Y cada vez que pensaba en ello, Mikasa volvía a insistir que era una etapa y era normal que estuviera así de confundido, no debía ser fácil asimilar y asumir tantos cambios a la vez, sobre todo porque se había acostumbrado a la idea de verme como Rivaille y recientemente comenzaba a asimilar a Levi como algo real. Acostumbrarse a que tenía que separar lo que fue antes de lo que era ahora.

Y yo trataba de comprenderlo, aunque veces terminaba por desesperarme en el intento.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero ya sabes que tengo que ir forzosamente— Expliqué intentando hacer que el ambiente tenso se fuera esfumando.— Es una porquería si me lo preguntas.

—Vamos, no te irrites Levi, o te encogerás más— Dejó escapar una carcajada a medias y luego palmeó mi espalda.— Seguro que habrá un chico guapo que acepte ir al baile contigo. Nunca se sabe.

—Sí, he pensado en ello— Le miré con bastante fijeza por un buen rato, pero él ni siquiera pareció captar la indirecta. Recordé lo que Mikasa había sugerido y ni siquiera me detuve a asimilarlo cuando terminé diciendo:— ¿Y bien? ¿tú qué piensas de ir al baile conmigo?

Entonces, él dejó de mirar al nuevo equipo que entraba con entusiasmo para impresionarlo y en vez de eso, enfocó su verde y sorprendida mirada en mí. Pestañeó varias veces y también boqueó sin saber qué decir, estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de reír, pero al ver que yo continuaba igual de serio, también terminó adoptando aquella mueca de seriedad.

Permanecimos en silencio durante bastante tiempo, yo intentando no acobardarme y Eren tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pedirle. Pero antes de que él pudiera rechazarme, o siquiera decir algo, yo agregué rápidamente:

—No habló en un plan romántico, más bien... sólo ir juntos, acompañarnos y ya. Nadie tiene que saber que vamos juntos. Pero si no quieres, lo entenderé.

—De acuerdo— Dijo de pronto, al contrario de lo que pensé, el no estaba escandalizado por la atrevida proposición, más bien parecía un tanto divertido con todo esto.— Nunca un chico me había invitado a un baile, es un poco raro si lo pienso bien... pero está bien si eres tú.

 _"Pero está bien si eres tú"_ , aquella frase resonó con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. Yo y no Rivaille, yo y ningún otro chico. Yo y nadie más. Yo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización número veintinueve de este fanfic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar reviews, eso me anima muchísimo a seguir subiendo la historia por aquí. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	30. Un viaje a Lübbenau, parte uno

**Un viaje a Lübbenau; 1/2**

 **[Eren. J]**

El eco de la voz de Armin rebotaba en las paredes huecas del enorme y silencioso auditorio de la escuela, los profesores, directivos, alumnos y padres de familia, escuchaban el bien ensayado discurso. Algunos fastidiados, otros ansiosos y había quienes sollozaban ante las brillantes palabras que fluían tan naturalmente de la boca de Armin. Levi y su equipo de periodismo estaban de pie en alguna esquina del escenario, fotografiando de vez en cuando, o en el caso de Hanji, tomando vídeo para los interminables archivos de periodismo.

De vez en cuando reía en voz muy bajita al ver las muecas de fastidio que hacía Levi, desesperado porque el discurso de Armin terminara pronto y de ésta forma, la ceremonia avanzara a lo que realmente importaba: la entrega de diplomas y certificados. Pero dudaba que fuera pronto, pues yo había sido testigo de las miles de palabras que Armin había escrito para este día, desde que el director le encargó esta importantísima tarea.

—El mundo acaba de abrirse para nosotros, sé que puede ser un poco difícil, pero quiero pedirles que no nos rindamos ante las probables dificultades que se nos presenten en el futuro— Armin hablaba para la audiencia con emocionada voz, de vez en cuando sus azules ojos iban a dar con las hojas en donde venía todo su discurso.— Es normal que nos sentimos inmortales en éste momento, acabamos de graduarnos. Pero también es importante recordar que más retos se vienen para nosotros, grandes o pequeños...

Mikasa, quien estaba sentada a un lado de mí, intentaba ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos negros como el carbón. Annie miraba con ojos brillantes a su novio, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión que detonara como se sentía, sin embargo, sus ojos la delataban por completo. Hanji grababa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de vez en cuando asentía ante las palabras tan acertadas de Armin, estando en total acuerdo con cada una de ellas.

Levi seguía de la misma forma, rogando a cualquier divinidad existente para que Armin cerrara el pico y pasáramos a lo siguiente, casi podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza diciendo " _Mueve la boca y acaba con esto_ ", imaginaba tan bien su irritada voz que incluso, hacía tanto ruido en mi cabeza como la voz de Armin en todo el auditorio escolar.

—Y por último, mi deseo más profundo para todos ustedes es que se conviertan en lo que han aspirado a ser, ¿qué mejor forma de vivir hay que esta?— Armin soltó un pesado suspiro y luego, su sonrisa se amplio.— Los mejores cuatro años de mi vida los pasé aquí, los extrañaré.

Entonces el rubio por fin bajó de la tarima y todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, estallando entre aplausos y ovaciones ante el conmovedor discurso de mi amigo. Periodismo hizo lo suyo tomando cuanta fotografía pudieran, mientras que Levi tomaba nota con algo de desgano y fastidio. Pronto el director comenzó a llamar a los alumnos con promedio sobresaliente para hacer entrega de certificados y diplomas, una vez que concluyó con los estudiantes de promedios brillantes, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético del apellido.

Todos pasaban al frente con su toga negra y portando el birrete sobre sus cabezas con gran orgullo. No tomaba mucho en que el siguiente pudiera pasar, en realidad, sólo eran nombrados, recibían sus documentos, estrechaban algunas manos, recibían felicitaciones por parte de los profesores y luego pasaba el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Los chicos de periodismo se fueron al patio en donde se haría la toma de la fotografía grupal, justo después de que los chicos sobresalientes dejaron de ser nombrados. Harían fotografía de diferentes grupos, los sobresalientes, los capitanes con su respectivo equipo, los que pertenecían a algún taller y después, la foto de generación. Estaba de acuerdo con Levi en que se hacía demasiado escándalo por cosas así. Pensaba que sólo bastaba con la ceremonia y ya, pero no para el resto, que se emocionaba al tomarse fotografías del recuerdo, o que se ponían nostálgicos al pensar que esa noche, sería su último baile en esa escuela.

Una vez que todo el ritual de la ceremonia de despedida y de las fotografías concluyó, se hizo el emblemático lanzamiento de los birretes de graduación, nunca había entendido el significado detrás de eso, pero admitía que era liberador pensar que por fin me estaba graduando. Pronto todos comenzaron a esparcirse, buscando a sus amigos o familiares para tomarse más fotografías. Mikasa estaba con sus padres, Annie y Armin estaban con los padres de Annie y yo seguía buscando a Erwin y Mike con la mirada, pero había tanta gente que no lograba ubicarlos.

De pronto me puse a pensar que a partir de ahora estaría por mi cuenta, Mikasa estaría en otra institución, para su desgracia, aún teniendo que soportar a Annie. Y a pesar de que Armin estaría en la misma universidad que yo, estaríamos separados por nuestras facultades. Levi y Hanji se quedaban, aún les faltaba año y medio para poder graduarse. Ese simple pensamiento, me deprimió repentinamente.

—¿A qué hora pasarás por mí? ¿o quieres que yo vaya a tu casa?— La repentina voz de Levi me hizo respingar, interrumpiendo mi creciente tristeza. Parpadeé un par de veces y él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, diciendo con voz severa:— Como sea, quiero que estés puntual, ya que yo debo llegar puntal.

—Seré puntual, lo prometo...

Estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta inicial, pero él nuevamente habló:

—Espero que vayas decente y te cortes el cabello, comienza a crecerte— Dijo de mal humor, tomando un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos para luego tirar de él con fuerza.— Porque si vamos a ir juntos...

—Dijiste que no sería una cita— Interrumpí el discurso que estaba a punto de iniciar y agregué con una sonrisa ladeada:— Pero ahora lo haces ver como si fuera una cita.

Levanté ambas cejas varias veces de forma coqueta, últimamente este tipo de juegos eran muy comunes entre los dos. Levi arrugó la frente con evidente molestia y boqueó varias veces, más que listo para buscar otro argumento con el cual pudiera defenderse.

—Sí, ajá, brincos dieras— Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se acercó a mí para propinarme un buen golpe en uno de mis hombros y se alejó diciendo:— Como sea, llego a tu casa a las seis de la tarde. Te quiero listo, Jaeger.

—¡Nací listo, Ackerman!

Le grité desde la distancia, haciendo que Levi terminara agitando la mano en el aire a modo de despedida.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Mamá se encargaba de ayudarme a atar la corbata de la forma correcta, miraba el reloj colgado sobre la pared alternadamente a la vez que que me tocaba el cabello para asegurarme que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de su lugar. Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto y extrañamente, me sentía ansioso por llegar puntual a la casa de Eren, de vez en cuando mi mamá me regalaba miradas inquisitivas, pero eventualmente regresaba a su labor de acomodar bien la corbata plateada.

—¡Ya está!— Comentó, ajustando la corbata alrededor de mi cuello, luego pasó las manos por los costados de mi cuerpo y sonrió satisfecha con lo que veía.

Se alejó un poco de mí y sólo entonces pude volver a pasarme las manos por el cabello y planchar el saco de mi traje con las manos. Mi mamá rió suavemente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No seas tan vanidoso, Levi— Decía a la vez que se acercaba a mí nuevamente, me tomaba de las mejillas y tronaba un fuerte beso en una de ellas.— Ni preocupado, estoy segura de que Eren también te va a encontrar muy guapo.

Al principio la miré con ojos sorprendidos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba cambié la expresión de sorpresa por una de fastidio, negué rápidamente con una fingida mueca de asco.

—Eren no... ni siquiera me gusta y... ¡es tan idiota que..!

—Levi— Regañó casi de inmediato mi mamá y colocó aquella expresión de total seriedad.— A mí no quieras verme la cara de estúpida, ¡te comes al chico con la mirada!

No pude evitar sentir cierta vergüenza ante el comentario de mamá, pero tan pronto como apareció se fue. Recordé que el único problema en todo esto era que él simplemente no podía verme de la misma forma, fue por eso mismo que terminé por torcer los labios en una ligera mueca de dolor y mi mamá pareció notarlo casi enseguida porque sus ojos me dieron esa mirada llena de preocupación.

—En realidad, harías bien en no ilusionarte con tenerlo como yerno, él ni siquiera es gay.— Dije con fingido desinterés.

Sin embargo, Kushel me conocía mejor que eso y terminó por darme un apretado abrazo.

—Oh, Levi— Chilló con aquella ternura maternal protectora, mientras me apretaba más entre sus brazos.

—Esta bien, en serio lo esta— Exclamé con suavidad, separándome de ella y dando un beso en su frente.— Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden, ni deberían ser cambiadas.

Ella volvió a abrazarme, tratando de compensar todos esos años que la necesité y ella estuvo demasiado ocupada como para prestarme atención. Realmente no era culpa de nadie, mi padre había muerto inesperadamente, dejándonos con deudas por aquí y por allá, así que ella tuvo que hacerse cargo del trabajo pesado y eso orilló a que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera trabajando. Siempre fuera de casa, sin tiempo para ocuparse de las cosas que podían atormentar a un pequeño niño que se tenía que enfrentar al mundo desde muy chiquito, solo, sin su madre, aborreciendo a un hombre que se fue dejando demasiados problemas.

Era cruel decirlo, pero desde que estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, comenzó a preguntarse por mí, por las cosas que me interesaban, las que no. Lo que me ponía triste, feliz... comenzó a interesarse por mí, siempre teniendo el horrible miedo de morir con arrepentimientos. Y ahora ambos intentábamos actuar como una familia, envidiando quizá un poco, la naturalidad en como la familia de Eren se interesaban los unos por los otros genuinamente.

A fin de cuentas, sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

* * *

A pesar de que se suponía que estaríamos juntos en el baile de graduación, yo terminé de un lado para otro, tomando fotos, documentando y tomando notas acerca de como estaba yendo el baile esa noche. Describir de qué color eran los vestidos de las chicas, cuántas veces bailaba la más popular con los chicos más guapos, si los bocadillos que ofrecieron eran buenos. O si las bebidas habían sido suficientes, todo detalle debía ser incluido, incluso el más pequeño.

Eren terminó paseándose de un lado a otro, completamente aburrido en la que se suponía, sería su noche inolvidable. Me prometí que le recompensaría el aburrimiento invitándolo a comer hamburguesas un día de estos.

Más pronto de lo que imaginé, nuestra líder del club de periodismo nos dio luz verde para terminar con nuestra aparente labor y sólo nos quedó organizar la información y repartirnos la tarea para vacaciones equitativamente. Hanji, quien siempre era renuente en terminar pronto con las investigaciones, hoy parecía muy apurada de hacerlo, me sorprendió bastante que en vez de andar de un lado para el otro perdiendo el tiempo, o atacando la barra de comida, se había enfocado por completo en acabar con su parte.

Incluso ahora, parecía ansiosa porque todos terminaran y así la jefa de club nos dejara ir a divertirnos finalmente.

—No sabía que Eren tenía pareja para el baile.— Comentó de pronto Zoe de forma distraída, más preocupada en terminar su informe.

Detuve lo que yo estaba haciendo y la miré por el rabillo del ojo, no recordaba haberle dicho que Eren tenía algo así como pareja y dudaba mucho que Eren se lo dijera. Esta vez, busqué a Eren con la mirada y lo hallé en alguna esquina del gimnasio escolar que habíamos acondicionada para el baile, estaba hablando y riendo con sus amigos, lo cual me hizo sentir menos culpable por abandonarlo ni bien llegamos a la escuela.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene pareja?— Indagué fingiendo interés y Hanji soltó un suspiro que indicaba que por fin había terminado con sus deberes.

—Hace rato, mientras entrevistaba a Armin por lo de promedios sobresalientes, escuché que Melina Roberts le pedía bailar con ella, pero Eren se negó alegando que ya tenía a su pareja y que sería de mala educación— Encogió los hombros y juntó todas sus hojas para dejarlas bien enfiladas y acomodadas dentro de su folder color rosa.— En realidad creo que mintió para no bailar con ella.

Concluyó sin interés alguno, de alguna forma, eso hizo algo dentro de mí se sintiera cálido. Aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que, tal y como había dicho Hanji, Eren hubiese dicho eso sólo para librarse de ella, una parte de mí no podía dejar de emocionarse ante la inminencia de que él realmente me estuviera considerando como su pareja de baile y no sólo como su vulgar acompañante. Me levanté de donde había estado sentado antes y le sonreí con altanería a la cuatro ojos.

—Sí, en efecto, tiene pareja, Hanji— Recogí mi informe de la mesa, listo para ser entregado a la jefa de club y agregué:— Yo soy su pareja.

Ella abrió muy grande los ojos, pareciendo sumamente sorprendida ante la reciente confesión, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa o empezar con sus preguntas fastidiosas, di media vuelta y me fui a buscar a la chica que supervisaba que los de periodismo no estuviéramos ahí sin hacer nada. Una vez que entregué mi reporte, fui libre de disfrutar del baile de graduación, decidí entonces, buscar a mi _pareja._ Encontré a Eren sentado en una mesa apartada, todas las demás parejas estaban bailando o probablemente en algún baño de la escuela haciendo cosas indebidas.

Me dejé caer pesadamente a lado de Eren y él no tardó en respingar.

—Lamento por...— Me detuve a mitad de mi seria disculpa cuando noté que Eren, aparentemente, estaba bebiendo un liquido de dudosa procedencia.— ¿Estás tomando? ¿en serio?

—Es tequila, Reiner me convenció de que lo probara— Cogió el vaso plástico y dio a penas un pequeño sorbo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.— Pero es... algo fuerte. No es precisamente... quema la garganta.

Finalizó con otra mueca en los labios, haciendo el vaso a un lado, convencido de que el alcohol no era lo suyo.

—Como sea, lamento haberte dejado abandonado.— Dije en un suspiro.

Eren encogió los hombros y me regaló una sonrisa ladeada.

—Está bien, tenías cosas que hacer— Jugueteaba con el pequeño arreglo floral que estaba en el centro de la mesa, arrancando de vez en cuando algunas hojas de las flores.— No es tu deber estar pegado a mí como chinche, de todos modos.

—No estaría mal... estar pegados como chinches de vez en cuando...

Dije de pronto, sin pensarlo muy bien, últimamente me sentía en demasiada confianza con Eren para decir cualquier cosa, sin pensar dos veces si mi homosexualidad latente no lo incomodaba demasiado y si lo hacía, él nunca me lo hacía saber, Eren siempre se mantenía fiel a ser tan... Eren. Me había llevado un tiempo darme cuenta de que a pesar de que ese idiota pudiera ser tan distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, había ocasiones en las que se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo, pero terminaba ignorando y callando. Quizá esa era su manera de protegerse o probablemente, de evitar complicar las cosas.

—Sabes, estuve pensando... ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Esto realmente apesta.

Sus ojos verdes fueron a dar con la pista de baile, en donde las parejitas bailaban mejilla con mejilla y donde existía todo ese ambiente romántico, que nos restregaba en la cara que aunque fuéramos pareja por esa noche, no era así como deseábamos estar en realidad. Yo quería más y Eren sencillamente sólo podía ofrecer esto. Miré como Annie y Armin bailaban muy abrazados, como Mikasa reía a carcajadas con su pareja y como incluso Hanji parecía disfrutar del baile, mientras ella y Moblit, su compañero de baile, se atascaban con la comida que había en la barra de alimentos.

Suspiré un tanto decepcionado, quizá Eren simplemente quería ir a casa. A pesar de ser su pareja, parecía que no se me estaba concedido bailar con Eren como Armin y Annie lo hacían, ni reír por coqueteos tontos como Mikasa y su pretendiente... parecía que ni siquiera ser cómplices en el asalto a la barra de alimentos como Hanji y Moblit. Eso dolía lo suficiente como para querer rendirme tal y como lo había hecho Mikasa, al menos ahora ella parecía más feliz. Mierda, ¿cuándo me había vuelto tan malditamente sentimental?

—Sí, vayámonos.

Exclamé con los ánimos llegando al núcleo de la tierra. Ambos nos colocamos de pie e intentamos caminar entre esas penumbras en donde lo único que estaba ligeramente alumbrado era la pista de baile. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le pedí a Eren que viniera conmigo? Era obvio que él diría que sí sólo porque es demasiado idiota y buena persona. Continué regañándome mentalmente, haciéndome sentir peor que nunca con los reclamos que yo mismo me hacía, hasta que de pronto, Eren sujetó con suavidad mi muñeca, haciendo que ambos detuviéramos nuestro andar en medio del gimnasio.

Sus ojos parecían preguntarme en silencio si había estado bien, si estaba de acuerdo con eso. De alguna forma, la calidez regresó a mí. Me solté de su agarre con la misma suavidad con la que él me había tocado, buscando a tientas su mano para después, sujetarla firmemente con la mía. Ahora era yo quien pedía permiso, quien preguntaba si había estado bien, si me dejaría seguir estrechando su mano.

Al principio pareció confundido, incluso con sus propias acciones, estaba tenso y yo estaba a punto de desistir ante mi silenciosa petición que además de todo, resultaba demasiado atrevida. Pero él como siempre, como ya era su puta costumbre, me sorprendió al dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa y apretar más fuerte mi mano contra la suya.

Así, caminando tomados de la mano, atravesamos el gimnasio en completo sigilo. Evitando lo más que podíamos que alguien notara que nos estábamos largando de ahí, nos escondíamos detrás de las mesas, o los adornos cuando creíamos que alguien podía estar viéndonos, de repente ambos nos encontrábamos soltando risitas cómplices e intentando salir de ahí lo más rápido que podíamos. Cuando logramos salir del gimnasio en medio de penumbras, corrimos por los pasillos alumbrados de esa escuela que ya conocíamos demasiado bien, varios de los conserjes que cuidaban el lugar nos miraban extrañados; o algunas de las parejas que estaban en las esquinas de los corredores besándose, detenían lo que hacían para mirarnos con ojos sorprendidos como nosotros, tomados de las manos, corríamos lejos de ellos entre risas.

Ni siquiera yo mismo entendía de qué nos reíamos, pero la risa de Eren era tan contagiosa que aunque quería dejar de hacerlo, simplemente no podía parar. Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento que estaba abarrotado por lujosos coches y nos detuvimos ahí, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar nuestras risas injustificadas.

—¡Ha sido demasiado fácil!— Exclamó el castaño con los bonitos ojos verdes achinados por la enorme sonrisa que había en sus labios.— ¿Y has visto la cara de esos tipos?

Asentí, respirando desesperadamente, sólo para darme cuenta de que aún seguíamos fuertemente agarrados de las manos. Y en cuanto Eren lo notó también, bajó sus manos a ese lugar que nos mantenía conectados, a nuestras manos enlazadas y encajando como si hubieran sido hechas la una para la otra. Me dio un último apretón fuerte, antes de soltarse poco a poco de mí, dándome esa sensación de que en el fondo, él no quería acabar con el contacto.

Eren se recargó contra su coche y entonces se formó un agradable silencio que era interrumpido de vez en cuando por nuestras fuertes respiraciones que intentaban recuperar el aire perdido durante nuestra aparente aventura de escabullirnos del baile, como si fuera la cosa más ruda que alguien pudiera hacer. Eren miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular, entonces supe que éste era el momento en que el diría que me llevaría a casa, pero no sucedió.

—Conozco un lugar en donde venden las mejores hamburguesas con queso, esta al otro lado de la ciudad pero... pensé que podríamos ir, ya que la noche aún no se acaba.

Dijo con aparente desinterés, pero sus ojos parecían rogarme porque fuera con él, pidiendo silenciosamente: _"realmente quiero una hamburguesa con queso, por favor"_. Terminé aceptando, pensando _"este idiota no sabe que yo iría a cualquier parte sólo si me lo pidiera",_ fue así como terminamos en su coche, con él al volante conduciendo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, con la radio a todo volumen tocando canciones de los ochentas.

Terminamos llegando al lugar que tenía por nombre Burguesito, con letras grandes, rojas y brillantes en donde se atendía las veinticuatro horas al día los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año, según aseguraba el anuncio pegado en la ventana. La comida en ese lugar era prácticamente para gente con estómagos grandes, todo era en extremo grasoso, engordante y enorme. Y a Eren parecieron brillarle los ojos cuando nuestras ordenes con extra queso y extra papas llegó hasta nuestra mesa, con extra riesgo de morir allí mismo por un infarto fulminante.

—Eren, ni siquiera nos podremos acabar todo esto.

Lo regañé cuando vi la enorme hamburguesa con el queso desparramándose de las orillas y la canasta de papas con un montón de queso amarillo y kétchup encima de ellas, además del enorme vaso con soda de cola.

—Ciertamente este lugar no esta hecho para débiles— Se apresuró en responder con una sonrisa altiva, encogiendo los hombros con simpleza.— Sólo los dioses, estomago de acero somos dignos de tal obra de arte.

De cierta forma me sentí retado ante aquellas palabras que parecían burlarse de mi poca fuerza de voluntad por comerme algo que taparía mis venas y me haría sentir como una bola de grasa andante el resto del mes. Sin embargo, yo nunca me acobardo cuando alguien me reta, jamás, por lo que cogí la enorme y grasosa hamburguesa entre mis manos y miré a Eren directamente a los ojos.

—Te apuesto a que yo me puedo acabar esto antes que tú.— Y terminando de decirlo, le di un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa, probando que iba completamente en serio.

—De acuerdo— Asintió, estando en total acuerdo.— Pero el perdedor tiene que hacer sí o sí lo que el ganador quiera.

—Es un trato.

Ambos estrechamos nuestras manos, como si fuéramos un par de empresarios cerrando un importante negocio que implica toda la seriedad del mundo. Fue así como ambos comenzamos a devorar nuestra comida, alternando entre la hamburguesa, las papas y la soda. Al principio fue fácil, sentía que realmente podría con toda esa comida, sin embargo, entre más comía, más ganas sentía de vomitar. Eren también parecía querer darse por vencido, pero eso no sucedería, claramente ninguno de los dos daríamos tregua, siendo demasiado necios y obstinados por naturaleza.

No supe cómo, pero cuando me terminé la última papa de la canasta de madera, a Eren aún le faltaba la mitad de la suya y un par de mordidas para terminar su hamburguesa. A pesar de que sentía que pronto me reventaría el estómago, tuve la fuerza suficiente para sonreír con altanería en dirección del moreno.

—Te lo dije.— Presumí ladeando una sonrisa burlona.

Eren suspiró derrotado y botó el último pedazo que la faltaba, se llevó las manos al estómago y se desparramó en su asiento.

—No fue buena idea.— Jadeó sobando su estómago y pareciendo demasiado cansado por sólo haber comido.

Cuando pude sentir la pesadez en mi estómago, tuve que admitir que él tenía razón.

—No, no fue buena idea.

Entonces Eren comenzó a reír, sujetándose con fuerza el estómago mientras se deshacía diciendo una y otra vez _"esto es lo más tonto que he hecho"_ , dudaba que fuera cierto, Eren era tan idiota que estaba seguro que en su repertorio de como "cagarla al estilo Jaeger" tenía peores tonterías que mostrar. Una vez que estuvimos listos, salimos del local y dimos una caminata por los alrededores, había gente paseando a sus perros y ya era media noche. Sin embargo, eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, Alemania se caracterizaba por ser sumamente tranquila, aquí casi nunca ocurrían hechos desagradables y eso era lo que amaba de éste país.

Terminamos llenando nuestros zapatos de lodo cuando decidimos que sería buena idea dar una vuelta por un solitario parque del vecindario. Eren se columpiaba cual niño pequeño en uno de los columpios que había en el lugar, mientras que yo sólo lo miraba balancearse en silencio y enterrar aún más sus zapatos en el espeso lodo. De un momento a otro Eren detuvo lo que hacía y me miró con especial atención, como si acabara de recordar algo sumamente importante.

—Bueno, perdí la apuesta, ¿qué clase de horrible tortura me harás pasar?— Preguntó con cierta burla, esta vez, volviendo a mecerse en el columpio.

—Dijiste que te podría pedir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, demasiado ocupado en su labor de balancearse sobre el columpio e ignorando la sonrisa de maldad que se comenzaba a formar en mi rostro. Al principio pensé en muchas horribles cosas que podría hacer que cumpliera, pero luego, entre más lo pensaba me daba cuenta de que en realidad era algo muy sencillo lo que esperaba de él y que sin embargo, Eren se negaría hacer. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando una negativa, después de todo, sólo había sido un juego y lo que yo quería pedir era algo bastante serio.

—Olvídalo, de cualquier forma te negarías.— Agité la mano en el aire, restando importancia al asunto.

Eren pronto frunció el ceño en clara protesta, no estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—Que lo sepas, yo nunca me niego a un buen reto— Se levantó del columpio y en menos de lo que esperaba, él ya estaba de pie frente a mí.— Ya, suéltalo.

Volví a negar, tratando de huir de su mirada que me inducía a querer soltar mi petición. Quise alejarme de él pero de pronto me vi atrapado cuando sujetó mi muñeca y su mirada inquisitiva me inspeccionaba, tratando de averiguar mis más oscuros secretos. De sus labios volvieron a salir insistentes peticiones para que le dijera qué era eso que no me animaba a pedirle, que después de todo, él dijo que haría lo que sea sólo porque había perdido en lo que yo consideraba como un estúpido juego.

Pronto su insistencia se volvió completamente insoportable y me vi en la necesidad de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo a los ojos antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—Un beso, quiero un beso— Murmuré sin más, pronto la sonrisa juguetona desapareció de los labios de Eren y en cambio, sólo quedó la incredulidad. Boqueó muchas veces, tratando de decir algo, pero al final las palabras no salían de su boca por lo que suspiré y agregué:— Pero eso es demasiado imposible, ¿no?

Eren se quedó en completo silencio, parecía estar sopesando la idea. Sus ojos clavados en algún punto detrás de mí porque ni siquiera me miraban, se mordió los labios y pronto los iris verdes chocaron contra los míos, llenos de incertidumbre, llenos de confusión y algo más. Supe que había estado mal presionarlo hasta este punto y me odié por eso, se suponía que estos temas jamás los iba a mencionar frente a él, pero era débil, quería a Eren más de lo que podía pensar.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero lo único que dijeron fue un: _"será mejor que volvamos a casa"._

Los primeros diez minutos de regreso a casa fueron en completo silencio, de fondo se escuchaba la suave música vintage y el ruido de los neumáticos al rodar por el pavimento. No me atrevía a mirar a Eren ni de reojo, pensando que probablemente estaba tan enojado conmigo por haber arruinado la noche. O eso pensé hasta que volvió a hablar, acabando con el estresante silencio y esforzándose demasiado por parecer normal.

—Dentro de una semana Mike y Erwin se irán de vacaciones a una playa en América del sur, solos. Me han excluido del plan— Comentó poniendo una mueca de niño berrinchudo en el rostro y se apresuró en decir casi de inmediato:— Pero me dejaron usar una cabaña que tienen en Lübbenau, no esta muy lejos de Berlín... ya invité a los demás y aceptaron, me preguntaba si tú y Hanji quizá también querrían ir.

Durante varios segundos no supe qué decir, me había tomado por sorpresa la repentina invitación. Esto no era algo que tuviera en mente, al menos no después de lo que había sucedido momentos antes...

—Probablemente Hanji sí quiera ir— Pensé, si iba Armin estaba casi seguro de que ella no pensaría siquiera en negarse.— Pero yo no sé si...

—Piénsalo, por favor— Soltó sin más, la vista fija en el volante y aquella suplica muda que se veía en sus ojos.— Estuve pensando que después de eso... tal vez ya no podamos vernos con tanta frecuencia. Sólo piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré.

Después de decir aquello, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, o quizá, en el caso de Eren, concentrado en no chocar contra ningún árbol o poste. Sin embargo, de poco a poco, la tensión que se había sentido anteriormente, se fue diluyendo conforme los minutos pasaban y Eren comenzaba a tararear las canciones que salían en la radio. Y desapareció por completo cuando comencé a burlarme de lo mal que cantaba Eren, desentonado pero al menos lo hacía con sentimiento.

Más rápido de lo que imaginé, llegamos al barrio en donde estaban los departamentos en los que rentábamos mamá y yo, Eren aparcó el automóvil frente a la unidad habitacional en donde vivía junto con mi madre. El motor se apagó y yo me apresuré en quitarme el molesto cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por haber venido al baile conmigo y... ya sabes, por todo lo demás— Eren asintió y se encogió de hombros con sencillez, rápidamente me apresuré en decir.— Y prometo que pensaré acerca de Lübbenau.

—Ojalá que puedas venir.

Arrugué la nariz y ladeé la cabeza, me despedí de él y bajé del auto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Afuera hacía frío, a pesar de estar en pleno verano llovía con frecuencia y eso desencadenaba que los aires fríos del norte llegaran en los días lluviosos, anticipándonos al inminente otoño. Caminé por apenas unos cuantos metros cuando escuché que Eren baja de su carro, me detuve y miré por sobre mi hombro para descubrir que él venía caminando detrás de mí.

—Espera— Le escuché decir, caminaba con paso decidido hasta a mí y tal como él me lo pidió, aguardé por él.— Quisiera darte algo, antes de que se me vayan las agallas.

Se paró frente a mí y le miré inquisitivamente, entornando los ojos y esperando con poca paciencia por averiguar de qué diantres me estaba hablando. Lo vi morderse los labios y tomar aire profundamente, luego y sin más, se acercó a mí, desapareciendo la distancia entre ambos. Se inclinó de poco a poco y desde ese momento, pensé que todo estaba yendo en cámara lenta; sus fríos labios chocando suavemente contra los míos, tocándose por rápidos segundos con ellos, frío contra caliente. Fue apenas un beso sobre los labios, pequeño, casto, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mis rodillas temblaran y el corazón me latiera con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Cuando se separó de mí, lo observé con ojos muy grandes, aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Completamente conmocionado y tembloroso, podía incluso sentir que la sangre hervía dentro de mis mejillas. Un beso, Eren me había dado un beso.

—En realidad te lo debía, ya sabes... perdí la apuesta y eso— Murmuró, pareciendo igual de confundido que yo, tenía los cachetes igual de rojos y se rehusaba a mirarme.— Ahora ya sabes que yo no huyo cuando alguien me reta. Adiós, Levi.

Y sin más, giró sobre sus talones y dio media vuelta, caminando con suma lentitud hasta donde estaba estacionado su automóvil. Yo me quedé ahí, con los dedos en los labios mientras le veía alejarse de mí, sintiendo tantas ganas de correr detrás de él. Sólo uno, un beso había bastado para comprender que querer a Eren Jaeger era algo vulgar y mundano, que en realidad, comenzaba a amarlo como se ama el chocolate caliente en invierno, o el helado de limón en primavera.

Y no estaba bien, nada bien.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente semana. Ya saben, paso por aquí para dejarles la actualización de este fanfic, esperando que haya sido de su total agrado. En fin, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, salvo agradecer a las personitas que me leen y que me dejan reviews. Nunca puedo contestar por cuestión de tiempo, pero siempre los leo y ando al pendiente. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	31. Un viaje a Lübbenau, parte dos

**Un viaje a Lübbenau; 2/2**

 _Letra en cursiva:_ Representan recuerdos.

 **[Eren. J]**

 _Mike me miraba con una seriedad aplastante mientras de sus labios salía un firme "tenemos que hablar contigo". Supuse que tenía que estar en problemas, siempre que era de ese modo, Mike era el primero en enfrentarme con su típico "tenemos que hablar", mientras que Erwin permanecía en completo silencio observando como mi otro padre se deshacía el cerebro buscando formas pacificas de hablar conmigo, sin que todo terminara en gritos por parte mía._

 _Aunque no recordaba haber hecho algo malo en los últimos días, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Desde que me libré de la escuela mis prioridades se enfocaban en ver películas de súper héroes, magos, zombies o aplastarme a jugar toda la tarde con mi consola de video juegos._

 _Por eso no lograba entender la seriedad de ambos hombres, quizá ya querrían echarme de la casa._

— _Eren, como sabrás_ — _Empezó Mike cuando comencé a cuestionarlo con la mirada._ — _La semana que viene salimos de viaje a Río..._

— _¿La próxima semana?_ — _Cuestioné con rapidez, interrumpiéndolo en medio de su oración.— Pero ni siquiera he sacado mi pasaporte, ¿cómo se supone que..?_

— _No lo necesitas— Esta vez fue el turno de Erwin de interrumpirme, a diferencia de Mike, parecía levemente preocupado.— Tú te quedas en Alemania._

 _Pestañeé varias veces, la información procesándose con rapidez dentro de mi cabeza hasta que por fin hizo click. Ellos planeaban irse sin mí. Ya antes me lo había insinuado Erwin, pero nunca pensé que fuera completamente en serio, pensaba que después de mi viaje a Lübbenau, arreglaríamos mi pasaporte y podría ir con ellos, pero parecía que eso no sucedería. Lübbenau sólo había sido una distracción para desviarme de sus verdaderas intenciones de deshacerse de mí. Miré a ambos con el ceño bien fruncido, haciendo obvia mi total furia._

 _Se dedicaron algunas miradas cómplices, sabiendo que además de todo, tendrían que lidiar con un predecible berrinche mío. Buscaban el modo de apagar el incendio antes de que se hiciera más grande._

— _¡Pero..!_

 _Estaba a punto de atacar diciendo que había salido con un buen promedio de la escuela y que además de todo, había logrado quedarme en la universidad de ensueño de Erwin, que yo también merecía ese viaje tanto como ellos, sin embargo, fui interrumpido bruscamente por Erwin._

— _Rennie, hijito mío, cálmate— Erwin inmediatamente se sentó a un lado de mí en el cómodo sillón.— Queremos tener un poco de privacidad... además, piensa: escuché que en Río hace un calor terrible, tú odias el calor, no creo que te agrade mucho andar sudando todo el tiempo._

 _Comencé a pensar en ello, supuse que no debía ser nada agradable estar en un lugar demasiado húmedo, pero aún así quería ir. Mike también tomó asiento a mi otro lado y antes de que yo pudiera replicar, él agregó:_

— _Además, ni hablar de la arena de la playa. Se te mete por lugares que no querrás saber, eso tampoco será cómodo para ti._

— _¡Exacto!— Secundó Erwin, dándole toda la razón a Mike.— Y piensa en los insectos que hay en la selva, los mosquitos y las enormes tarántulas, ¡imagina eso!_

— _Pero...— Una vez más, intenté defender mi posición, pero cada vez me sentía más desanimado._

 _Entonces ambos hombres comenzaron a poner excusa tras excusa, que si los vuelos largos, el ardor de la piel cuando el sol la quemara, volviéndola más morena. Las pocas horas de sueño con las que tendría que lidiar, además de que si me quedaba podría tener un poco más de libertad de hacer cosas como fiestas, o quedarme viendo la televisión hasta tarde. Pero lo más importante fue:_

— _Además nos vamos por tres semanas— Erwin me miró con sus profundos ojos azules, sentía que había un poco de amenaza en ellos porque finalmente cediera.— Tres largas semanas y no verás a tus amigos, crearan que ya no los quieres. Levi será el que más se deprima, imagina a esa criaturita pequeñita sufriendo por tu ausencia, o incluso Mikasa. No, Rennie, eso no esta nada bien. No seas inconsciente. Por eso es mejor que convivas con ellos y hagan ese viaje a Lübbenau._

— _Sí, ¿verdad?— Concordé con Erwin tras pensar en sus últimas palabras, era cierto que cuando entrara a la universidad era probable que ya no pudiera convivir tanto con ellos.— Debo aprovechar ahora que tengo tiempo de estar con todos ellos._

— _Entonces ya está— Soltó por fin Mike, parecía un tanto entusiasmado con la idea de haberse librado por fin de mí.— Tú a Lübbenau y nosotros a Río de Janeiro._

En cuanto terminé de contarles cómo había surgido la idea de éste viaje lejos de la ciudad, solté un suspiro y una sonrisa de victoria se instaló en mi rostro. Yo venía manejando mi coche, en él venía Annie y Armin, Mikasa venía manejando el que le habían dado por su graduación, con ella venían Levi y Hanji. Llevábamos cerca de treinta minutos en la carretera, alejándonos más y más de la ajetreada ciudad. Armin había roto el agradable silencio al preguntar de dónde había venido la idea de salir unos días de la ciudad, desde luego, comencé a contarles aquella extraña historia con mis padres induciéndome a que conviviera más con ellos.

Observé por el espejo retrovisor como Annie levantaba una rubia ceja y luego bufaba con algo parecido a la ironía.

—¿Qué onda con los consejos de tus papás?

Cuestionó, entre incrédula y divertida por el reciente relato. Encogí los hombros desinteresadamente, yo también había visto a través de los pretextos tontos de Erwin y Mike, sin embargo, ellos tenían razón en al menos una cosa y esa era: que pronto mis amigos y yo estaríamos aparentemente separados por nuestras obligaciones en la universidad. Sabía que debía aprovechar de estos pequeños momentos para estar con ellos mientras podía, antes de que fuera más complicado poder vernos.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido una buena idea— Comentó de pronto Armin, su voz mostrando todo su entusiasmo.— No conozco Lübbenau.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que Annie no volviera a quejarse o meterme ideas de que mis padres se habían ido a divertirse sin mí. Su vuelo salía a las seis de la mañana, así que desde la madrugada tuvieron que irse para que no hubiera contratiempos con su vuelo, nosotros salimos de Berlín esa misma mañana, suponía que Erwin y Mike aún no llegaban a su destino, Brasil estaba en otro continente, al otro lado del mundo, de cualquier forma.

Lübbenau era conocido como la capital del pepino, pues era ahí en donde se daba la mayor producción de éste alimento. Además de hablar alemán, también tenían su propio idioma; era sin duda alguna, un pueblito muy bonito, con sus verdes bosques y en su mayoría, el transporte dependía de andar en botes, dependiendo de en qué punto de la ciudad te encontraras, nosotros íbamos a las afueras de Lübbenau, era ahí donde estaba la cabaña que pertenecía al padre de Mike. Recordaba haber ido un par de veces de niño, tenía los recuerdos borrosos de cómo lucia aquel lugar y ahora nos estábamos guiando por el GPS, presentía que el viejo mapa que me había dado Mike no nos iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Y tal como había predicho, el GPS nos había guiado hasta la puerta de la rustica cabaña que estaba en medio del bosque, todo ese terreno pertenecía a la familia de Mike y ahora era nuestro por algunos días. En cuanto me estacioné, Annie se bajó rápidamente del coche a vomitar, al parecer le mareaban los viajes largos en coche. Mikasa no tardó en llegar y tanto ella como sus pasajeros bajaron casi enseguida del nuevo automóvil de lujo.

—¡Ay! Estuvimos en el auto por casi dos horas— Chilló Hanji en cuanto bajó del coche, estirando los músculos de sus brazos, para luego llevarse las manos a su espalda baja.— ¡Siento que la raya de mi trasero ya despareció!

Se quejó sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo que Mikasa ahogara un jadeo de sorpresa, Levi palmeara con fuerza su frente, Armin enrojeciera y Annie vomitara aún más fuerte, allá, escondida entre los arbustos. Tuve que reprimir la carcajada que quería brotar de mis labios cuando la mirada asesina de Levi se dirigió a mi persona.

—Bueno...— Comenzó Mikasa, en un intento de cambiar de tema a algo que no fuera el trasero de Hanji.— Creo que lo mejor sería si bajamos las maletas y comenzamos a organizarnos para ver qué haremos lo que resta de la tarde.

—Opino que deberíamos descansar por hoy— Annie venía saliendo de entre los arbustos en donde había estado echando lo que desayunó esa mañana, se cubría los labios con una mano y caminaba apoyándose de los árboles.— Quedarnos aquí y ver películas de terror, mientras comemos comida basura.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, estando a punto de contradecir a la rubia, pero entonces Armin interrumpió sus intenciones preguntando con angustiada voz a Annie si se encontraba bien, ella nuevamente dio un largo respiro y asintió, diciendo nuevamente que esto era completamente normal y que solía marearse con frecuencia cuando viajaba por mucho rato en automóvil.

—Annie tiene razón— Dijo de pronto Levi, haciendo que todos nos sorprendiéramos. Sin embargo, él no pareció notarlo, estaba enfocado en el cielo gris.— Pronto va a oscurecer, mañana por la mañana podríamos salir desde temprano...

Annie, quien seguía sorprendida, parpadeó un par de veces y ya totalmente recompuesta se acercó a una distancia prudente de Levi, mirándolo aún con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿el enano acaba de darme la razón a mí?— Preguntó con suma lentitud, a la vez que una sonrisa altiva se dibujaba en su rostro.

Levi por fin reaccionó y miró a Annie con su ceño fruncido, antes de suspirar con dramatismo, cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Ay no, me voy a retractar ahora mismo.

—Yo también creo que ambos tienen razón— Me apresuré en decir, antes de que Annie y Levi comenzaran con una pelea a puños y patadas ahí mismo.— Además, la idea de comida basura pone a mi estómago feliz.

Concluí mientras bajaba mi maleta del auto y caminaba con la llave en mano para abrir la puerta de vidrio de la cabaña de dos pisos y jardineras con abundantes flores de colores en cada extremo de ella. El piso era de madera brillante y pulida, había enormes ventanales por todos lados, en la sala había un solitario sillón blanco que abarcaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, un librero alto con un montón de libros, pegado en alguna esquina y frente al sillón, estaba una pantalla de plana y un dvd con unas películas sobre él, amontonadas una sobre la otra.

La cocina era igual de ostentosa, aunque sólo tenía algunos platos, vasos y cubiertos. Y estaban aquellas escaleras de madera en forma de caracol que conducían al piso de arriba, en donde estaban las habitaciones en donde ya todos se estaban acomodando. Mikasa y Hanji habían elegido la primera habitación, Annie y Armin dormirían juntos y habían escogido la última. Eso me dejaba a mí con Levi en la habitación que estaba justo en medio y que curiosamente era la más grande de todas.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar para dormir?— Pregunté una vez que entramos para acomodar nuestras maletas y darme cuenta de que sólo había una cama matrimonial.— Sólo hay una cama y nosotros somos dos...

—Qué inteligente, Jaeger— Levi murmuró con sarcasmo, dejando su modesta maleta sobre el suelo, del lado izquierdo de la cama.— Eso es obvio, yo en la cama, tú en el suelo.

Y diciendo eso, arrojó hacia mí un par de almohadas de las tantas que había en la amplia cama. Logré atrapar una de ellas y tuve que agacharme a recoger la otra. Levi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suave colchón, soltando un gemido de placer al comprobar lo alcochonado y cómodo que era, como si nunca hubiera dormido en una cama tan suave en toda su vida. Ahora que sabía que su situación económica no era la mejor, reflexioné que quizá no era tan loco pensar que le había tocado dormir en camas no precisamente suaves. Pensar en eso me conmovió demasiado y un horrible nudo se apretó en mi garganta.

—Tal vez sea mejor que duerma en el sillón.— Pensé en voz alta, creyendo que estaba bien si dormía incomodo algunos días, qué más daba.

Sin embargo, Levi frunció el ceño y bufó con molestia. Se levantó de la cama de un salto cual resorte y se acercó a mí a una distancia prudente, tenía los brazos cruzados y había una mueca de irritación plasmada en su rostro.

—No seas tan nena, Eren— Dijo entre dientes, ganándose mi completa atención.— Lo decía en broma. Te puedes acomodar en la cama, es amplia. Tú puedes acomodarte de lado derecho y yo de lado izquierdo. Eso no nos convierte en una pareja de recién casados, eh.

—En primer lugar, no soy ninguna nena, tengo un pene que lo comprueba— Solté sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, al fin y al cabo, Levi y yo eramos hombres y teníamos exactamente lo mismo, no había nada de que avergonzarse.— En segundo lugar... no quiero incomodarte.

Levi me miró con seriedad, intentaba ocultarlo y yo recién me daba cuenta de que tenía las mejillas un tanto rojas. Sus afilados ojos color gris me miraban con ironía, había pasado mucho desde que me tomaba el tiempo de verlos bien, seguían igual de grises que la primera vez que los vi y con algo de reticencia, admitía que me seguían pareciendo igual de hermosos como aquella primera vez. Últimamente Levi estaba en mi cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, siempre preguntándome cosas tan tontas como _"¿qué estará haciendo?",_ _"¿con quién estará?"_ , a veces pensaba que se debía a que veía en Levi un hermano menor del que debía cuidar.

Pero ese pensamiento de pronto se retorcía cuando recordaba que lo había besado más de dos veces desde que lo conocía. Todos besos inocentes que jamás implicaron mi lengua o la suya, pero que a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo besos. Pensaba sobre todo, en el último beso, diciéndome una y otra vez que no había sido correcto por extensas y variadas razones, empezando siempre en que los hermanos no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Habían veces en las que no deseaba ver a Levi como hermano, pero había otras —como por ejemplo, ahora— en las que no podía verlo de otra forma. Todo era demasiado confuso para mí y sentía que de seguir así, mi cabeza terminaría explotando como palomita de maíz en un microndas.

—Quizá sea al revés— Murmuró de pronto, haciendo referencia a mi último comentario acerca de hacerlo sentir incomodo, suspiré.— Como quieras.

Encogió los hombros sin interés alguno, apreté la correa de mi maleta entre mi puño y terminé caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cama, acomodando en su lugar las almohadas que antes me había lanzado a la cara.

—De acuerdo, yo duermo entonces de lado derecho de la cama.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Los primeros tres días en nuestra estancia en la cabaña de los padres de Mike fueron demasiado parecidos, explorábamos el resto del terreno que el día anterior no habíamos visto, luego regresábamos a la cabaña, almorzábamos y armábamos un buen plan para salir a visitar lugares turísticos o de interés en el pueblo. Paseamos en pequeños botes por los canales que atravesaban la mitad de la ciudad, probamos platos típicos del lugar aunque en su mayoría eran bastante parecidos entre ellos, ya que todos eran a base del pepino que tan famoso era en ese sitio.

Incluso tuvimos la oportunidad de visitar El museo del pepino y Armin parecía complacido de que escucháramos sus ruegos intelectuales de bañarnos en la cultura del pueblo. Como lo pensé, resultó en un terrible aburrimiento para todos excepto para Armin y Hanji, quienes caminaban de un lado a otro viendo todo con especial detalle y haciendo que Annie se pusiera cada vez más furiosa ante la cercanía de esos dos. Por sorprendente que llegara a parecer, Annie no dijo nada esta vez, se mantuvo callada aunque pude notar que con el paso de los días se veía más desanimada, aunque lo tratara de ocultar detrás de sarcasmo y su supuesto mal carácter.

Lübbenau era un lugar realmente hermoso, pero no había mucho que hacer, no habían castillos o parques de diversiones, u otros museos decentes además del museo del pepino, por lo que cuando llegó el cuarto día habíamos decidido quedarnos a hacer un día de campo en los alrededores del bosque que pertenecían a los terrenos de la familia Zacharius. Por las noches tomábamos prestado el telescopio que había estado empolvado en el ático y subíamos al techo a ver las distintas constelaciones.

La cuatro ojos siempre era la encargada de mostrarnos las figuras que se formaban en el cielo, contaba historias acerca de dioses griegos y el supuesto origen de la vía láctea. De Venus o Marte, siendo versiones romanas de los dioses de la mitología griega, o la leyenda japonesa de cómo el conejo se había reflejado en la luna. Incluso comenzó con teorías aún más locas como el multiverso y todas las diferentes realidades que existían en él, los universos alternos o los viajes en el tiempo y como creía firmemente que la respuesta a todo eso residía en la cultura egipcia.

—Las realidades alternativas son bastante interesantes, aunque parezcan complicadas.

Sentenció la loca de Hanji tras haber terminado con su actual tema de las realidades alternas que yo no terminaba de entender, aunque Armin también parecía bastante familiarizado con el tema, pues de vez en cuando daba alguna opinión que contrastaba con lo que la excéntrica Zoe decía. Estábamos acampando a un kilómetro de donde se encontraba la cabaña del padre de Eren, formábamos un círculo en medio de una pequeña e improvisada fogata, mientras asábamos malvaviscos.

Comenzamos escuchando las historias de terror locales que Eren contaba y que había escuchado alguna vez por parte de Mike y terminamos escuchando a Hanji hablar de teorías y conspiraciones que nada tenían que ver con el tema principal, y Armin era el único del resto de nosotros que parecía disfrutar de la torcida platica de Hanji.

—Pues yo no he terminado de entender lo de las realidades esas.— Concluí, encogiendo los hombros para después acercar un malvavisco a la fogata.

—Es sencillo entenderlo— Para sorpresa mía no fue Hanji quien respondió a mi comentario mordaz, sino Armin, que parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de aclarar cualquier clase de duda.— El universo es infinito, dentro de él existen pequeños universos en los que en cada uno de ellos, existe una versión tuya, muy distinta a la de ésta realidad.

—Eso es correcto— Secundó Hanji, quien parecía bastante seria al hablar de estos temas.— Las otras versiones alternas de ti teniendo vidas distintas, con historias distintas. Por ejemplo, Levicín, en otra realidad tú podrías ser un pintor famoso, mientras que en ésta realidad te tocó ser un simple estudiante de preparatoria.

—Ya entiendo— Anunció de pronto Eren, tenía un gesto reflexivo en su rostro y realmente parecía bastante concentrado. La atención de todos se dirigió a él.— O sea que en ésta realidad soy un recién graduado, pero en mis otras realidades alternas, ¿puedo ser alguna especie de robot futurista? ¿o un súper humano que lucha contra demonios?

Los enormes ojos de Eren parecieron adquirir un singular brillo, emocionado totalmente ante la inminente idea de que en otros universos alternos, su vida fuera más interesante que ésta. Hanji de inmediato le dio la razón, diciendo que quizá podía ser así, que nunca se sabía qué clase de universos alternos podían existir. Tan vastos y distintos, todos y cada uno entrelazados entre sí, pero sin chocar o coincidir.

De pronto todos comenzaron a alegar acerca de sus "yo" alternos y lo que ellos podían ser en sus correspondientes realidades. Soldados que derrotan titanes, súper héroes que salvan el mundo de los villanos, genios futuristas que podían viajar en el tiempo, llegando incluso más lejos en las suposiciones como en el caso de Mikasa, quien se permitió fantasear con la idea de que era una bruja que estudiaba la magia y hechicería en Hogwarts. Fue así como todo se desvió y mutó en algo distinto, con Hanji, Mikasa y Eren decidiendo en qué casa podrían estar nuestros otros "yo" alternos.

El veredicto final había sido que Eren y Mikasa tendrían que estar en Gryffindor, Hanji en Ravenclaw, Armin en Hufflepuff y Annie y yo en Slytherin. Todos parecían divertidos ante las especulaciones que creaban entre ellos, la rubia y yo eramos los únicos que miraban todo con una mueca de aburrimiento, deseando que el tema de los universos alternos, las casas de Hogwarts y los distintos "yo" que podían —o no— existir, se terminara de una maldita vez.

Sin embargo, cuando pensé que el tema por fin estaba zanjado y olvidado, Hanji volvió a hablar con entusiasmo sobre lo mismo.

—Tengo una teoría sobre los universos alternos.

Declaró con aires de grandeza, Annie gruñó con fastidio, poniéndose de pie y diciendo textualmente _"iré a cagar"_. Pero al parecer fui el único que le prestó atención, pues Mikasa, Eren y Armin ya estaban alrededor de Hanji, más que dispuestos a escuchar más sobre el que ellos consideraban como un "fascinante tema". En algún momento dado, el asar malvaviscos dejó de tener importancia y en vez de eso, simplemente metían la mano en la bolsa y los comían así.

Eren, siendo el más impetuoso e impaciente de todos, exclamó con una voz llena de curiosidad: _"¿Qué teoría?"_ y ante ello, Hanji sonrió con altivez y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi demente. Pensé que esa noche sería muy larga, mientras escuchaba a Hanji parlotear acerca de sus tonterías a las que yo no les encontraba sentido, por más que ella o Armin se esforzaran por explicarme.

—A pesar de que todos los universos alternos son distintos, creo que sí comparten una constante o algo en común y eso es: las almas gemelas— Comenzó explicando con voz sabihonda, yo rodé los ojos sabiendo que ahora esto se pondría cursi, mientras que Mikasa suspiró como quinceañera enamorada.— Tengo la firme creencia de que en todos y cada uno de ellos, contamos con la misma alma gemela. Puede ser que varié la forma en cómo la conocemos o por cuanto tiempo lo hagamos. Puede que en una realidad funcione como amantes o en otra como amigos, pero es la misma, siempre ésta ahí.

 **»** Sin embargo, también creo que debe de haber una excepción a esa regla y no me refiero a que no sea tu alma gemela, me refiero a que puede que en un solo universo alterno, nuestro "yo" de esa realidad no logre encontrarla. O lo que es aún peor, que sí la encuentre pero que no sea el alma gemela de la suya... a lo que me refiero, es que siempre habrá un único universo en el que nuestra alma gemela no nos corresponda en lo absoluto.

Terminó por decir con voz demasiado seria, como si fuera de vida o muerte. Mikasa ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa ante la conclusión fatalista a la que había llegado Hanji. Armin parecía analizar las probabilidades, pues su expresión pensativa lo delataba, mientras que Eren había puesto una mueca de total tristeza.

Me concentré en él, mirándolo quizá, con la misma expresión que él tenía ahora dibujada en su cara. Pensando con un horrible nudo en la garganta que tal vez, esta era la única realidad alterna de todos los multiversos en la que Eren no me quería a mí. En la que yo no era su alma gemela ni de chiste. No supe en qué momento exacto mis ojos dejaron de ver a Eren y se enfocaron en la ardiente fogata, o en el momento en el que dejé de escuchar la voz de Mikasa diciendo lo triste que podía ser que existiera un universo así.

No entendía por qué de pronto todo éste asunto me comenzó a afectar, ni siquiera creía en esas tonterías, pero ahí estaba yo, consumiéndome en la angustia de que yo perteneciera a ese único universo en donde mi Eren alterno no me quisiera. De pronto, las risas burlonas de mis versiones alternas comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza con fuerza, imaginando que el Levi pintor, el Levi soldado, o incluso el Levi genio futurista se burlaban de mí por ser la única versión en la que Eren no me quería.

Con la suerte que tenía, lo más probable es que yo fuera esa triste versión en la que no tenía un Eren, ni lo tendría. Estaba pensado en eso, cuando una cálida mano en mi hombro interrumpió mis cavilaciones, se trataba de Eren, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada y clara curiosidad en sus verdes ojos.

—No es bueno que te excluyas— Comentó con voz conciliadora.— Vinimos a convivir, además de que tienes que admitir que la conversación es interesante.

Puse los ojos en blanco, saqué un malvavisco de mi propia bolsa de malvaviscos que no estaba ni a la mitad, lo clavé en la rama que llevaba entre mis manos desde hace tiempo y me encargué de acercarlo al fuego.

—Estoy harto de las teorías conspiranoicas de Hanji— Murmuré con fastidio, dando vuelta a la ramita con el malvavisco incrustado.— Encuentro que son temas estúpidos.

—Bien, si tú lo dices...— Se acurrucó más con la manta que le cubría toda la espalda, los hombros y brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Suspiré lo más bajito que podía y alejé el malvavisco del fuego, sin embargo, ni siquiera me animé a comerlo, sólo me quedé viendo como el humo blanco emanaba de él y desaparecía en algún momento, entre el aire fresco del bosque. Miré de reojo a Eren y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla antes de decir:

—Eren, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y me respondes con toda sinceridad?

—A ver, dime qué es eso que te tiene tan consternado.— Se apresuró en responder, no pude evitar tensarme ante aquella voz preocupada.

—¿Tú crees que esta sea la realidad de la que habló Hanji? ¿en la que yo no... en la que tú no..?— Pregunté a medias, incapaz de mirar a Eren, pero sabía que él estaba esperando a que terminara de formular mi pregunta. Suspiré por milésima vez en ese rato.— ¿En la que mi alma gemela no me quiere?

No respondió, fue por eso que me armé de valor para encararlo. Él tenía nuevamente ese gesto de concentración en su rostro, de alguien que esta calculando todas las posibilidades, era tan poco común ver a Eren con ese aire de sabelotodo, que cuando hacía su repentina aparición, terminaba por dejarme completamente sin aliento.

—Estuve pensando que yo también pertenecía a ese universo en donde no encontraba a mi alma gemela— Dijo, colocando una mueca de frustración en sus labios, se encogió en su lugar y negó con lentitud.— No podría decir si somos parte de ese universo tan catastrófico o no. No tengo todas las respuestas, pero ¡hey!, si pertenecemos o no a ese universo, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que pertenecemos a este universo en donde nos pudimos conocer. ¡Imagina eso! Dentro de tantos miles de universos, pude encontrarte.

Palmeó mi espalda de forma amigable y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que parecían decirme _"no te angusties, todo estará bien"_ y realmente, por ese insignificante segundo, pensé en que podía conformarme con eso.

* * *

La última noche que íbamos a estar en Lübbenau, Annie y Mikasa habían organizado una especie de fiesta en donde incluso habían comprado cervezas y más de la comida basura que parecía fascinar a todos, menos a Mikasa, Armin y a mí. En un principio, tanto Eren, Mikasa, Armin y yo nos negamos a probar un sorbo de la dichosa bebida alcohólica, pero entre más tiempo pasaba y las suplicas de Hanji se hacían más molestas, más difícil era no caer ante la tentación de probar, por lo que todos terminamos cediendo. Siendo yo el último en dar mi brazo a torcer, obviamente.

Se contaron anécdotas de los primeros años de ellos en la preparatoria, de cómo se habían vuelto amigos e incluso, aquella historia un tanto graciosa de cómo fue que Annie y Armin terminaron siendo novios. En un principio todo fue tranquilo, después Eren puso música de los ochentas y cuando menos cuenta me di, todos terminamos jugando botella.

Era muy simple, se formaba un círculo y se ponía a girar una botella, y quien tuviera la mala suerte de ser elegido, tendría que cumplir un reto o decir una verdad. Si no se quería hacer cualquiera de estos dos, entonces de castigo había que tomarse un lata entera de cerveza de golpe. Todos terminamos medio ebrios, incluso Armin, quien era el más correcto de los seis y se esforzaba por cumplir con los retos o responder a las preguntas incomodas que Eren siempre era el encargado de hacerle.

Aunque en un inicio Annie y Armin habían estado bailando en medio de la sala muy abrazados, pronto la rubia arrastró a Armin hacia el segundo piso, entre tropezones y risas cómplices nada disimuladas. Mikasa se tiró en el sillón a dormir, argumentando que no quería escuchar los gemidos de foca apareándose de Annie. Hanji se encerró en el baño a vomitar el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde eso, sospechaba que debía estar deprimida por lo que ya suponíamos todos que Annie y Armin estaban haciendo en los cuartos de arriba.

Eren y yo terminamos sentados en el piso de la cocina, escuchando la suave música ochentera que salía de su celular, de vez en cuando se podían escuchar ruidos extraños en el piso de arriba, o los leves ronquidos de Mikasa... incluso los sollozos que hacían eco en el baño. Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada al respecto, ambos prefiriendo ignorar los problemas de los demás. Nosotros dos en nuestro utópico momento que era acompañado por la voz de Roberta Flack, con Killing me softly.

Eren de vez en cuando tarareaba la canción en voz tan suave que me hacía pensar que era parte de mi imaginación. A pesar de que éste momento parecía ser de total silencio en el que sólo la música tenía permitido hacer ruido, no me incomodaba o ponía deprimido, me parecía cómodo compartir éste tipo de cosas con Eren. Era demasiado egoísta por ser feliz en un momento en el que claramente mi mejor amiga sufría por amor, y lo que era peor de todo, era sentirme aliviado por no tener que pasar por algo parecido a lo que sucedía con Hanji.

De pronto el sonido suave de Killing me softly fue reemplazado por una balada un poco más viva y alegre. Eren respingó y pareció deleitado con el sonido que provenía de ella, esta vez era una voz masculina la que cantaba y ahora él se atrevía a cantar en voz muy bajita la canción.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, sin poder creer que él estuviera cantando lo que parecía ser una canción romántica, por lo poco que entendía. Eren odiaba lo sentimental, pero ahí estaba, alzando cada vez más la voz para cantar, lo atribuí por completo al exceso de alcohol en sus venas y en vez de mandarlo a callar, comencé a reír, y eso también lo estaba atribuyendo al alcohol que daba vueltas en mi cuerpo.

— _Después de todas las paradas y comienzos, seguimos regresando a estos dos corazones_ — Eren comenzó a cantar en alemán la canción que se suponía estaba en inglés, pero supuse que lo hacía así porque esperaba que yo también entendiera de lo que hablaba.— _Dos ángeles que fueron rescatados de la caída... después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo se resume a ti y a mí..._

Entonces, entre más escuchaba la canción, más me daba cuenta de que era totalmente cursi y que no me había equivocado al predecirlo. Eren no tenía oído, para nada, pero encontraba adorable el sentimiento con el que parecía cantarla, pronto comprendí que la canción no me parecía linda por lo que decía, sino por la forma en la que Eren la interpretaba, tratando lo más que podía de que su acento alemán algo agresivo, congeniara con la elegante voz en inglés del cantante.

— _Supongo que estamos destinados a ser... por siempre tú y yo, después de todo..._

Y tras esa última oración por parte de Eren, la canción culminó, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que cuatro minutos y medio habían transcurrido ya. El celular de Eren por fin cedió y se apagó avisando que ya no tenía batería, escuché al castaño maldecir por lo bajo mientras cogía el teléfono móvil y lo guardaba en una de las bolsas de su sudadera con estampados de comida en forma de donas, pizza y la que parecía ser una soda.

—Pensé que no te gustaba lo cursi.— Comenté, deteniendo su intento de ponerse de pie y alejarse a dormir.

Enseguida él sonrió con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—Ser cursi no esta mal de vez en cuando— Relamió sus labios y soltó una exhalación un tanto exagerada.— Desde la primera vez que la escuché, pensé que quería que sonara en mi boda.

Enarqué una ceja inquisitiva y lo miré con fijeza por algunos segundos, como si tratara desesperadamente de entrar en su cabeza. Entonces pensé en la bonita chica de cabellos negros durmiendo en el sillón y las palabras salieron sin aviso alguno de mi boca.

—Creí que tu canción predilecta era _How deep is your love?_

Eren dejó salir una carcajada y enseguida negó rotundamente.

—Los Bee gees son increíbles— Admitió con un atisbo de sonrisa.— Pero ésta canción es hermosa. Imagina, habla de dos personas que a pesar de todos sus problemas se quedan juntas, porque así esta destinado a ser. Creo que quiero algo así para mí.

Torció un poco los labios y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho, todo volvió a ser silencioso de nuevo. Rápido entendí que era algo que yo también quería para mí, no algo que fuera sencillo y pudiera terminar igual de fácil, sino algo difícil, que fuera igual de difícil lograr quebrar. En ese sentido, Eren y yo eramos tan parecidos que incluso daba miedo, buscábamos por algo que valiera la pena porque de alguna forma un tanto anticuada, aún creíamos que el amor que dura toda una vida, aún existía y que no sólo podía estar en los libros que con frecuencia leía. Ambos nos rehusábamos ante la idea.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en el piso de arriba, haciendo que él y yo levantáramos la mirada hacia el techo, como esperando a que de pronto éste cayera sobre nosotros debido a los constantes golpes que se escuchaban. Pronto las fuertes risas de Armin y Annie se hicieron escuchar y de nueva cuenta, en una perfecta sincronía, ambos terminamos por suspirar sonoramente. No pudimos evitar reír ante aquello.

—Levi, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si yo creía que pertenecías a ese universo en donde tu alma gemela no te quería?

Volteé a verlo, él no me miraba a mí, su mirada se concentraba en la blanca pared que tenía frente a él, respondí que lo recordaba perfectamente y entonces él cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido por quién sabe qué cosa y con la voz más suave que yo jamás le había escuchado, con aquella ternura que creí que él nunca podría tener o mostrar y con aquella complicidad de quién esta contando el mejor secreto guardado, más bonito de todos, me dijo:

—Te quiero, Levi, te quiero— Susurró en un suspiro, mientras que poco a poco su cabeza iba cayendo sobre mi hombro, pasar saliva me costó horrores.— No sé si pueda compensar algo, o si será suficiente, pero en serio lo hago. Te quiero.

Él no abrió los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados y entonces, entendí porqué lo hacía cuando yo cerré los míos y dejé que esa calidez me embargara por completo, que se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo y convirtiera a las abejas asesinas en mi estómago en mariposas. Me tomé la libertad de recargar mi cabeza contra la suya y sonreír de lado, tratando por todos los medios de contener todo lo que quería salir y salir, y volver a salir. Y con la misma ternura, con la misma seguridad con la que se sabe que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, murmuré suavemente:

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Eren, completa y sinceramente.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un agradable fin de semana, yo pasaba por aquí para dejarles la actualización de este fanfic y esperando que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman la molestia de leerme y dejarme reviews, eso siempre me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Creo que por ahora, es todo, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saludos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	32. Un Jaeger

**Un Jaeger**

 **[Eren. J]**

Estaba soñando, por extraño que pudiera parecer, en mi sueño estaba acostado sobre una superficie tan suave que, en lo único que podía pensar era en la cama de la cabaña en donde me había quedado en las vacaciones. Podía ver el enorme ventanal de la habitación con el paisaje del bosque al fondo, las paredes color durazno pastel y los débiles rayos del sol entrando a través de las enormes ventanas que se ceñían en una de las paredes de la habitación.

De pronto, pude escuchar con claridad al piso de madera del pasillo crujiendo bajo las pisadas de lo que parecían ser pies descalzos. Luego, una figura delgada que no lograba distinguir por completo entraba por aquella puerta igualmente de madera, ésta misma crujió cuando fue cerrada nuevamente; la figura recién llegada se paraba frente al pie de la cama, era como si de pronto toda la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana se enfocara en aquella presencia, no me dejaba ver su rostro y lo único que podía distinguir por breves segundos, era el cabello negro cual ébano y la piel pálida contrastando con esa negrura.

Yo quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa pero de mis labios no brotaba palabra alguna. La figura desconocida para mí ya se encontraba trepada en la cama al igual que yo, gateaba hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, pero yo ni siquiera podía moverme, ni hablar, ni nada, estaba paralizado. Me encontraba tan encandilado por aquellas manos que tocaban con gentileza mis hombros desnudos, en los finos labios que besaban con suavidad mi rostro que nada más importaba en ese momento. Frente, mejillas, barbilla, nariz y labios eran besados con suavidad, toques breves pero húmedos que hacían que me estremeciera.

 _«Mikasa»_

Logré pensar entre la bruma de sueños, éste debía de ser uno de esos tantos _sueños especiales_ , maldición... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía uno de esos, ¿y por qué tenía que ser Mikasa la protagonista? Se suponía que ya no debía verla de esa forma, ahora eramos familia, como hermanos, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Ella lo ha superado, y creí que yo también lo había hecho. Pronto me encontré con que mi nariz se había hundido en ese pálido cuello, en ese sitio no olía como a Mikasa, ella siempre olía a fresas, pero éste era un aroma distinto, mi subconsciente parecía saber de donde era aunque yo no lograra recordar. Un olor a jabón y libros viejos, quizá. Un aroma peculiar, que sin embargo me parecía bastante familiar.

Mis manos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo en aquella espalda desnuda, mientras que las manos ajenas lo hacían desde mis hombros, pasando por mis brazos y luego tocando mi abdomen, intentando neciamente llegar más y más _abajo._ Yo estaba deseando ese toque, sin embargo, nunca llegó, la alarma sonó con gran estrépito haciendo zumbar a mis oídos y que mi cuerpo respingara involuntariamente sobre el colchón de la cama. Abrí un ojo con pereza, el sol ni siquiera había salido y todo en mi casa parecía silencioso, incluso podía escuchar los ronquidos de Mike a través de las paredes.

Estiré la mano para apagar la maldita alarma y prendí la lamparita de noche, como lo supuse, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana en punto. Era mi primer día en la universidad, que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, a la que tenía que entrar a las ocho de la mañana y no a las nueve y media como en mi vieja escuela y en la que por cierto, no estaría ninguno de mis amigos.

El pensamiento me deprimió, las vacaciones de verano estuve prácticamente pegado a ellos, haciendo planes casi todos los días, ir al parque, al estreno de una película al cine, a la plaza a comer helados turcos, al parque de diversiones e incluso, al parque acuático a las afueras de Berlín. Sin embargo, con el que pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo, era con Levi. Desde la noche en la cabaña, cuando le dije aquello... parecía que ambos buscábamos excusas para pasar tiempo juntos , y aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, lo cierto es que notaba a Levi distinto, parecía estar de mejor humor, los golpes, o pellizcos en mis brazos, al igual que las patadas en mis piernas se fueron reduciendo hasta que un día, ya no lo hacía. Con los comentarios sarcásticos no había corrido con tanta suerte, esos seguían ahí, recordándome que Levi siempre sería Levi, a pesar de todo.

Desde aquella noche, él parecía más entusiasmado, las cosas parecían haber mejorado y su odio hacia el mundo desapareció, incluso intentaba llevarse bien con Annie y no se diga con Mikasa, parecían cómplices en algún asunto secreto que no nos involucraba al resto. Y sólo se necesitaron de un par de palabras para lograrlo, _¿sería eso lo que él necesitaba escuchar de alguien?,_ pensé, mientras me metía a la ducha.

En cuando terminé de vestirme y arreglarme el mojado cabello que parecía estar más largo y rebelde cada día, bajé corriendo las escaleras con mochila en hombro. Mike estaba cocinando huevos con tocino y Erwin —aún en pijama— tomaba su usual café mañanero mientras leía el periódico.

—Buenos días y hasta luego.— Dije con prisa, cogiendo una manzana verde del frutero.

Enseguida Erwin arrugó la frente y me dedicó una mirada llena de reproche.

—¿Perdón?— Exclamó, bajando el periódico que había estado leyendo minutos antes.— ¿Sin haber desayunado?

—Ajá, se me hace tarde y no puedo retrasarme en mi primer día— Le di un gran mordisco a la manzana y palmeé el hombro de Erwin, Mike iba saliendo de la cocina y se quitaba el delantal azul que era de Erwin.— Prometo que en mi primer receso buscaré algo de comer. Nos vemos, pa' y papá.

—Suerte.— Dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo a la vez que yo salía de la casa.

—¡Gracias! ¡luego vuelvo!

Alcancé a decir antes de salir por completo y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, me encaminé a mi coche y en cuanto lo abordé, puse el motor en marcha, hoy sería un día importante.

A diferencia de la preparatoria, en la universidad todos eran silenciosos y discretos, por cualquier aula que pasara para llegar a mi salón de clases, todos se encontraban en sus lugares, en silencio y esperando a que su profesor llegara, sin importar en que semestre estuvieran. Mi salón no fue la excepción, a nadie le importó que entrara por la puerta, todos parecían ocupados en sus asuntos, siendo silenciosos como si hubieran llegado a un funeral. Tomé asiento en uno de los lugares que quedaban a lado de la ventana que daba al campus, y al igual que el resto en el aula, permanecí en silencio mientras la clase daba inicio. Conforme los minutos pasaban, más estudiantes seguían llegando hasta que el aula estuvo casi llena, entonces pensé en mi amigo rubio Armin y me pregunté como estaría lidiando con el primer día en la universidad.

—Disculpa, por casualidad, ¿está ocupado este asiento?

Una gentil y suave voz interrumpió mis pensamientos acerca de si Armin estaría igual de nervioso que yo, aparté la mirada de la blanca pizarra al frente del aula y mis ojos rápidamente captaron a una rubia muy linda, de expresión amable y enormes ojos azules. Por un segundo, creí que se trataba del propio Armin y un jadeo escapó de mis labios, negué casi de inmediato ante su interrogante.

—En lo absoluto, no hay nadie aquí.

La chica de dorados cabellos pronto se acomodó en el asiento disponible con la elegancia digna de una princesa, tuve que volver a ahogar un jadeo en mi garganta. Acomodó sus libros sobre la mesa y de nueva cuenta sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, una sonrisa amplia y amable apareció en su rostro y de verdad quise decir algo, pero justo en ese momento entró el profesor, armando alboroto y diciendo algo sobre sentarse recto, tener lo ojos al frente, enfocados en la clase, no hablar, no comer y tomar notas ya que era muy importante. De pronto me sentía agobiado ante tantas reglas absurdas, presentía que serían unos largos años aquí.

La clase dio comienzo y pronto todos estaban tomando notas o prestando demasiada atención a todo lo que el profesor decía con tal fervor. La chica a mi lado era una de las que tomaba notas y de vez en cuando, alzaba la azulada mirada para prestar mejor atención a la clase. Todo estaba bien, en perfecto orden hasta que...

—Psst, Jaeger— De inmediato volteé hacia atrás, a aquella voz tan familiar que pronunciaba mi nombre con tanta confianza, encontrándome con el rostro cínico y la sonrisa arrogante de Farlan Church, fruncí el ceño.— ¿No tendrás un lápiz que te sobre?

Mi expresión de disgusto se acentuó y la sonrisa de Farlan se amplió, estaba a punto de responderle con algún comentario mordaz, pero entonces el profesor me llamó la atención.

—¡Usted! El joven de los ojos raros— Enseguida pude sentir la mirada de todos en el aula sobre mí, me giré lentamente y miré al profesor con una ceja arqueada.— Sí, usted, señor. Yo sé que esta muy bueno el chisme, pero ahora le agradecería si se enfoca en mi clase como es debido.

—¡Pero él..!

—O prefiere salirse— Ahora fue el turno de aquel enano calvo de arquear una de sus espesas cejas, negué lentamente y él pareció satisfecho.— Sigamos con la clase.

Y diciendo esto, se volcó de nuevo en su aburrida lectura de cómo había surgido el arte barroco o algo por el estilo. Escuché que Farlan reía en voz muy bajita y tuve que contenerme de ocasionar un problema en mi primer día de clases, _¡ah, dioses!_ , ¿qué tanta mala suerte puedo tener para que Farlan este en mi misma universidad, en la misma maldita facultad?, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en tratarme tan mal? Quizá, debía de ser más agradecido de que fuera él en lugar de Jean, podía lidiar con Church, pero con ese odioso cara de caballo nunca.

Cuando mi estómago rugió con fuerza por tercera vez, fue que el profesor dio por finalizada la aburrida clase sobre arte. A diferencia de la preparatoria, todos se tomaron su tiempo en guardar sus cosas para salir con calma del aula, yo, aún acostumbrado a las viejas costumbres recogí mis cosas tan rápido como pude y salí disparado del lugar, en primera porque quería evitar a Farlan, en segunda porque moría de hambre y en tercera porque quería evitar a Farlan más que nada.

Caminé más lento cuando creí que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Church, tenía dos horas libres antes de mi próxima clase, pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea ir a la facultad de Armin y tomar el almuerzo con él, si corría con suerte, tal vez él también tendría hora libre. Estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos acerca de que no quería almorzar solo, deseando que mi rubio amigo estuviera libre, que respingué exageradamente cuando un brazo rodeó mis hombros con tanta confianza y exagerada fuerza.

—¡Jaeger!— Bramó el idiota de Farlan contra mi oído y pronto me vi más apretado contra su cuerpo.— Es bueno ver una cara conocida por aquí, ¿por qué no almorzamos juntos?

Pestañeé, estaba bastante descolado, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarme como si no hubiera pasado nada? Fruncí el entrecejo y de una forma poco amable me deshice de su apretado abrazo. Me alejé de él a una distancia prudente, ya que él parecía bastante cómodo invadiendo mi espacio personal y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No— Me encargué de darle mi peor mirada, pero Farlan seguía igual de fresco.— No me agradas, ni yo te agrado.

—¿Quién dice que no me agradas? Me agradas, Jaeger, demasiado— Sonrió de lado y me dedicó una mirada que me provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, en adición a ello, mi cabello pareció erizarse también.— Supera lo que pasó con Jean, el pasado en el pasado. Ahora te encuentro ridículamente agradable, así que, ¿por qué no intentar llevarnos bien?

—¿Y por qué yo?— Cuestioné cruzando los brazos y rodé los ojos, un gesto propio de Levi que parecía que yo ya había adoptado.

—¿Por qué no?— El rubio encogió los hombros y adoptó una postura relajada.— Jean no está aquí, tampoco tus amigos. No digo que ya debamos ser los mejores amigos del mundo, sólo digo que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

Suspiré, sentía que pronto me atacaría un nuevo dolor de cabeza, tenía mucha hambre y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el delicioso sándwich de pollo que había visto en la mañana. Mi estómago rugió con fuerza ante el pensamiento de comida, mucha y deliciosa comida que esperaba por mí. Miré de mala gana a Farlan, sabía que no iba a librarme de él de cualquier forma, así había sido cuando decidió hacerse amigo de Jean, no paraba de molestar.

—Ya qué.

Mascullé entre dientes, retomando nuevamente el camino hacia la cafetería de mi facultad. Farlan pronto me siguió como el perrito faldero que era, después de haber exclamado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un: _"¡Brillante!",_ por un momento pensé en lo furioso que se pondría Levi si me viera tomando el almuerzo con Farlan y no supe por qué eso importó demasiado tan de repente.

En cuanto entramos a la cafetería, volví a sentirme raro en ese ambiente universitario, había pequeños grupos hablando en una que otra mesa, había algunas parejas de amigos o novios en otras tantas, pero en su mayoría, las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas estudiando, o con una portátil sobre la mesa en lugar de comida. Era raro, nadie se giró a verme en cuanto puse el primer pie ahí, a nadie le importaba. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada, pero la otra en cambio, se sentía completamente fuera de su eje.

Después de haber tomado nuestros alimentos, nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás, Farlan hablaba acerca de lo mejor que era la comida aquí, a comparación de la comida de nuestra antigua escuela. Yo sólo me limitaba a mordisquear mi sándwich y asentir de vez en cuando ante su aburrida platica a la que poca atención estaba prestando.

De repente, unas fuertes carcajadas se hicieron escuchar en la silenciosa cafetería, el rubio cenizo y yo dirigimos prontamente nuestra atención al grupo que estaba al centro de la cafetería. Tres de ellos eran muy pálidos, su cabello era rubio platinado y compartían ojos azules, los demás eran bastante diferentes entre ellos y los otros rubios. Reían por algo que había dicho uno de los tres rubios, el que a mi punto de vista, parecía ser el líder.

—Ah, ellos son los populares de aquí— Anunció Farlan, notando mi repentino interés por aquella mesa en particular.— Ya sabes, el típico cliché del capitán del equipo de fútbol... son un año mayor que nosotros y parece que en todas las facultades los conocen. Al parecer ya no eres especial, Jaeger.

Se burló Church, llevándose la botella de agua a la boca.

—¿Y siempre te tienes que enterar de todos los chismes como vieja verdulera?— Cuestioné con cierto fastidio, me recordaba un poco a Annie.

—Si me conviene— Admitió sin vergüenza alguna y enseguida agregó.— Y pienso que tratar de ser de su bando nos conviene a ambos, sobre todo a ti, que no estás acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención.

Bufé con gracia en cuanto terminó de hablar y agité la mano en un gesto que indicaba que me daba lo mismo, volví de nuevo al rico sándwich de pollo y queso derretido, ya sabía que las cosas no podían ser iguales y me aliviaba que ahora lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, sólo fuera asunto mío. Pero también admitía que estaba curioso por querer entrar al equipo de fútbol de mi facultad, después de todo, yo siempre había sido capitán en los equipos de fútbol en cada escuela a la que iba a parar.

De repente sentí la penetrante mirada de Farlan Church sobre mí y en cuanto levanté la mirada de mi sándwich y la dirigí en su dirección, él, siendo tan raro y cínico como lo recordaba, tocó mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras largas que perfilaban mi rostro, rápidamente me alejé de él, dándole un manotazo en el proceso. Farlan se carcajeó.

—¿Qué demonios, Farlan?

—Te ves bien. Te sienta terriblemente bien el cabello largo.

Pestañeé y abrí la boca, sintiendo que de no tenerla pegada a mi mandíbula ésta se caería. Pude reconocer de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Levi como para poder distinguir un cumplido entre "hombres", a un cumplido que rayaba en lo gay absolutamente, además, el tono sugerente de Farlan no dejaba duda alguna en mi reciente descubrimiento.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Porque...— Comencé, pero Farlan enseguida me interrumpió.

—Lo admito, te traigo ganas desde el semestre pasado— Dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir ese tipo de cosas.— Pero honestamente, Jaeger, si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Levinieves, lo elegiría a él, porque, quiero decir, ¿haz abierto bien los ojos y visto a ese maldito enano? Día y noche me lo fo...

—¡Oh, cállate Farlan! No quiero saber de tus cosas homosexuales.

Exclamé entre dientes, con el ceño bien fruncido, la furia había bullido quién sabe de dónde y ahora se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. La verdad sea dicha, imaginar que Farlan le ponía las manos encima a Levi me asqueaba, consideraba que había mejores chicos para él. No Farlan, nunca, jamás. Church enarcó una ceja, tenía una mirada burlona en su rostro, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero yo me adelanté.

—Te lo digo desde ahorita: Levi no es así— Me coloqué de pie y cogí mi bandeja con el sándwich a medio terminar.— En primera, él no te haría caso. En segunda yo no lo permitiría porque... porque... ¡porque no!, estamos hablando de uno de mis mejores amigos y en tercera, es mejor que ni lo intentes, ¡porque lo digo yo!

Él se volvió a carcajear como si la situación le divirtiera, pero no era divertido, en lo absoluto. Yo estaba que reventaba de enojo, ¿cómo siquiera se atrevía a reír?, ¿qué era lo gracioso para empezar?

—Vamos, Jaeger, tú también estás follable. No te pongas celoso— Sonrió de lado y movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto sugestivo.— Es más, podemos hacer un trío.

Pronto la furia pasó a segundo termino, siendo reemplazada por la vergüenza. Mis mejillas se calentaron y pude sentir que ese rubor subía hasta las orejas.

—Yo... tú... ¡simplemente no!

Cogí mi mochila y tan rápido como me daban las piernas me alejé de ahí, escuché como Farlan nuevamente reía como si no hubiera un mañana. Nota mental: jamás volver a almorzar con Farlan Church.

* * *

Mikasa rió con ganas ante la mueca desfigurada por el enojo de Levi, acababa de contarles de mis aventuras soportando a Farlan por aquellos primeros cinco días en la universidad. Mikasa había ahogado un jadeo de sorpresa al saber que Church jamás había sido heterosexual y pareció más sorprendida cuando le conté de su reciente e insiste interés por Levi. Y es que prácticamente llevaba desde el martes rogándome para que le presentara a Levi, a pesar de que constantemente le respondía con un "no" rotundo.

Levi tenía una expresión entre lo incrédulo, lo indignado y lo furioso. Cuando mencioné que el idiota de Farlan se me había insinuado incluso a mí, Levi casi escupe el té helado que estaba tomando, adoptando una postura muy rígida y frunciendo demasiado los labios, esa era la razón por la que Mikasa no paraba de reír como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste en la historia de los chistes.

—Farlan sí que resultó ser toda una cajita de sorpresas.

Soltó por fin entre las risas que intentaba contener con toda su fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo, al ver de nuevo la mueca de disgusto en Levi, soltó otra carcajada, llamando la atención de la demás gente que intentaba tomar un café tranquilamente en la concurrida cafetería.

—¡No es gracioso!— Exclamamos Levi y yo al mismo tiempo, ambos con el entrecejo bien fruncido.

Mikasa por fin calmó sus risas con algo de dificultad.

—No, no es gracioso... yo supongo que no— Apretó los labios por algunos segundos y después suspiró largamente, pareciendo más seria.— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Eren?

Cuestionó, llevándose la taza con café a los labios al mismo tiempo que una fina y elegante ceja negra se curvaba en su rostro. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Levi se adelantó, contestando completamente molesto:

—Le dirá que si se atreve a acercarse a mí, patearé su cara— Dijo con una resolución aplastante, luego sus ojos fueron a dar a mí.— ¿Verdad, Jaeger?

—Le dije que yo mismo le patearía el trasero.

Encogí los hombros tras responder, Mikasa volvió a contener una carcajada mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, Levi palmeó su frente con fuerza y se desparramó por completo sobre la silla, dando una apariencia de total derrota.

—Y es por eso que sigue molestando— Levi se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, apretando ligeramente aquella zona.— Tú ni siquiera asustas a los niños de cinco años, Jaeger.

Arrugué la frente y le dediqué mi mejor mirada de indignación, pero él seguía mirándome con seriedad, para reafirmar lo que había dicho anteriormente. Escuché a Mikasa volver a suspirar pero esta vez con algo de cansancio, para luego mascullar entre dientes algo que sonó como a " _parecen críos de kinder"._ No supe en qué momento Levi y yo nos habíamos inclinado sobre la mesa, en un duelo de miradas para ver quien sería el primero en doblegar al otro, la chica nos separó en un movimiento brusco, empujándonos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares.

—Lo que sea, sólo sigue dándole por su lado, eventualmente se dará por vencido con el asunto de conquistar a Levi— Concluyó la única mujer del trío, dirigiéndose completamente a mí. Después su expresión de fastidio mutó a una más seria.— En realidad, los cité aquí para hablarles sobre Annie, me tiene preocupada.

Pronto la expresión de serenidad de Mikasa, tan usual en ella, cambió a un gesto compungido y unos ojos negros llenos de genuina preocupación. A pesar de que ella y Annie peleaban todo el tiempo como perros y gatos, y de que continuamente tuvieran esa extraña rivalidad por prácticamente todo, lo cierto era que se conocían de años y eran tan cercanas como yo lo era con Armin o Levi. Sin importar qué, todo lo malo que le sucediera a una de ellas, afectaba directamente a la otra.

Así había sido siempre, desde que las conocí. Tenían ésta rara relación de amor-odio en la que no se soportaban pero tampoco podían estar alejadas mucho tiempo la una de la otra, era parecida a la que yo tenía con Levi. Con Armin las cosas eran sencillas de llevar, no le gustaba pelear, no le gustaban los gritos y siempre daba su opinión siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía, en cambio Levi tenía ese temperamento difícil que se asemejaba un poco al de Annie y claro que yo jamás me dejaba de él, así como Mikasa, siendo más tranquila que yo, tampoco se dejaba de la rubia.

No era normal que Mikasa acudiera a nosotros cuando se trataba de Annie, por lo general le guardaba los secretos, siendo siempre su tapadera en cualquier sentido. Si Annie tenía problemas en casa, problemas en general o se deprimía, era algo con lo que sólo Mikasa lidiaba, algo que sólo ella sabía, el resto de nosotros estábamos excluidos de los problemas de Annie, incluso cuando se trataba de Armin. Algo grave debía de estar sucediendo para que Mikasa creyera que no había más opción que admitir que Annie no se encontraba bien.

Tras largos momentos de incomodo silencio en los que ni Levi, ni yo supimos qué decir, fue que ella nuevamente habló:

—Eren, ¿sabes si ha peleado de nuevo con Armin?.. sucede que el martes la encontré llorando en los baños de la escuela y después de eso, no ha querido hablar conmigo... ni para ofenderme.

Ante mi gesto pensativo, Mikasa mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Levi también me miraba con bastante curiosidad, realmente no recordaba que Armin mencionara algo al respecto la última vez que había hablado con él, de hecho parecía bastante feliz con su elección de carrera, el nombre de Annie ni siquiera había salido a relucir en toda la conversación.

—No... no lo creo, realmente creo que no— Negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza y rasqué la parte trasera de mi nuca.— Sólo hablamos de cosas relacionadas con la escuela, no me dijo nada acerca de Annie.

Mikasa torció los labios.

—Entonces quizá sólo estoy exagerando las cosas... tal vez.— Concluyó pareciendo insegura.

—Yo tengo una buena idea de lo que tal vez pueda estar pasando, al menos estoy comenzando a atar cabos.— Enunció de pronto Levi.

Parecía bastante pensativo, una mueca de total concentración apareció en su rostro, comenzó a enumerar las pistas que tenía y acomodarlas una por una de tal forma que cuando sus labios se movieron diciendo en voz muy bajita su resolución final, Mikasa y yo jadeamos al mismo tiempo, victimas colaterales de la sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo haciendo a nuestros cerebros trabajar a toda marcha para poder unir piezas y llegar a la misma conclusión, dándonos cuenta de que quizá, Levi no estaba demasiado errado.

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres dijo nada más.

* * *

Una larga fila de novatos se presentaba ante mis ojos, todos con certificado medico en mano y los nervios a flor de piel, esperando que para el viernes que venía sus nombres estuvieran en la lista de aceptados y no en la de rechazados. Farlan no se había equivocado al decir que sería bastante difícil para mí poder ingresar al equipo de fútbol de mi facultad, por lo que él había dicho, no aceptaban a cualquiera.

Los rumores decían que de esos veinticinco chicos que estábamos formados para entregar nuestro certificado medico y el examen escrito que habíamos tenido que realizar —después de haber realizado el examen físico, claro—, sólo se iban a aceptar a cinco, y esos cinco tenían que hacer méritos para no estar constantemente en la banca, o incluso, que los echaran del equipo. Todos los chicos que estaban disputándose un lugar dentro del equipo de fútbol eran bastante buenos, realmente comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de que mi reputación de buen jugador se viera hecha trizas al haber sido rechazado esta primer vez.

Pero bueno... siempre podía intentarlo la próxima vez si me rechazaban en ésta, ¿verdad?

La fila entonces comenzó a avanzar, ninguno de los novatos habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer al capitán durante el examen físico, y ahora era él mismo el que recibía los papeles de quienes se estaban postulando para obtener un lugar en el equipo. Pensaba que era demasiado injusto que sólo existiera un equipo de fútbol en nuestra facultad, en mi antigua escuela habían tres equipos... con regularidad me preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a los Lobos, mi viejo equipo al que en momentos como éste, añoraba.

Pronto llegó mi turno, nadie se demoraba más de un minuto en pasar, lo único que se tenía que hacer era apuntarse en una lista y luego entregar en las manos del capitán del equipo los documentos que se requerían para ser candidato de pertenecer a los nobles _Leones de Berlín_.

Anoté mi nombre como el número veinte, luego me dirigí al capitán del equipo para hacer entrega de mis documentos, al principio no le presté mayor atención, me enfoqué más bien en la inusual chica de cabello negro un tanto despeinado que parecía fungir como asistente del capitán, sus ojos negros me recordaban a los de Mikasa, daba la impresión de ser alguien un tanto despistada, pero al mismo tiempo alguien sumamente tranquila. Simplemente llamaba mi atención que en un equipo de fútbol se pudiera tener un asistente, en mi antigua escuela eso no sucedía, pero debía recordar que ahora las cosas parecían ser demasiado distintas a como eran en la preparatoria.

—¡Qué interesante! ¡un Jaeger!

Una enérgica voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, respingué un poco ante la sorpresa y enseguida mis ojos se toparon con la persona que había recibido mis documentos, o sea, el capitán del equipo. Sus azules ojos detrás de las redondeados gafas me observaron con curiosidad, su mirada me provocó escalofríos que tuve que disimular; su cabello rubio platinado era bastante desordenado, casi tanto como el mío y había una incipiente barba adornando su masculino rostro. No entendía por qué, pero algo en él me resultaba bastante familiar.

—Sí.— Respondí apenas en un murmuro cuando una de sus rubias cejas se curvó hacia arriba, en un gesto interrogante.

Ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro, sus azules ojos me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, ese gesto me pareció un tanto despectivo, pero él lo hacía lucir tan normal que no pude replicar. Además, a eso debía sumar el hecho de que había algo en él que imponía demasiado en mí. Todo en él me parecía conocido y eso, de alguna manera, lograba paralizarme y aturdirme.

—Te deseo suerte, chico— Exclamó con la misma sonrisa de un momento atrás y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho, apretando ligeramente.— Al equipo le haría bien tener a otro Jaeger por aquí.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Creo que por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, salvo agradecer a las personitas que invierten tiempo leyendo mi fanfic y dejando reviews, eso siempre me motiva a seguir subiendo la historia por acá y bueno, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo pronto, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	33. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

 **[Eren. J]**

Cuando la profesora de estadística dio por terminada la clase y salió por la puerta del aula, el salón entero soltó un suspiro de cansancio que trataban de reprimir desde que ésta última clase comenzó. A pocos le gustaba estadística, básicamente, números, gráficas, cálculos y aburrida historia de cómo surgió la estadística. Historia Reiss, la chica que desde el primer día se convirtió en mi compañera de banca, dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio de que éste día por fin terminara. Me daba cuenta de que ésta era una de esas materias que no parecían ser mucho de su agrado, sobre todo cuando la profesora la molestaba constantemente para que respondiera sus preguntas o pasara al frente del pizarrón a resolver ejercicios.

Parecía que hoy simplemente había estado de suerte, la petulante profesora que impartía estadística ni siquiera volteó a verla e Historia parecía agradecida de haber corrido con tan buena suerte.

—Entonces, es hoy, ¿verdad?— Comenzó la rubia dirigiéndose a mí, mientras que al mismo tiempo se dedicaba a recoger sus útiles, asentí ante su interrogante y ella volvió a hablar.— Yo creo que tu nombre estará en la lista de aceptados, ya verás. Pero en caso de que no... sabes que en el club de arte hay mucho espacio, podrías considerarlo.

Abrazó contra su pecho el cuaderno de marquilla que no había entrado en su morral y luego, se pasó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Me sonrió con amabilidad y casi enseguida le devolví la sonrisa. A Historia le gustaba llevarse bien con todos, sin embargo, nunca la había visto hablando con alguien más aparte de mí, me daba esa sensación de que se sentía más cómoda hablando simplemente conmigo, lo relacionaba a que yo había sido la primer persona con la que entabló conversación el primer día.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, también me sentía cómodo estando con ella. De alguna forma, me recordaba a Armin, no sólo por el físico, los dos eran sumamente tranquilos, Historia también odiaba los gritos y al igual que Armin, le gustaba ser amable con todos, sin importar si el resto no lo era con ella. Y de alguna forma, también me nacía el querer protegerla al igual que lo hacía con Armin los primeros días en la preparatoria.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos— Le respondí tras breves momentos de silencio, ella sólo asintió.— Si es que no me quedo en el club de fútbol, me iré contigo al club de arte.

—Perfecto— Volvió a sonreír, pareciendo satisfecha de mi respuesta positiva ante la posibilidad de irme al club de arte en caso de que lo peor pasara, luego agitó la mano en el aire y antes de darse media vuelta e irse, agregó:— Nos vemos el próximo lunes, suerte Eren.

La miré mientras se alejaba hasta desaparecer por la puerta, a veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo lográramos llevarnos bien, no era que me molestara, al contrario, deseaba mostrársela a Levi, Mikasa, Annie y Armin. Estaba seguro de que Historia sería de su agrado; al acordarme de mis amigos, inevitablemente pensé en que no había hablado con ninguno de ellos por una semana entera, ni siquiera había visto a Armin y eso que estábamos en la misma escuela, quizá sería buena idea que nos reuniéramos ese mismo fin de semana o el próximo, tal vez...

Sin embargo, todos mis pensamientos se vieron groseramente interrumpidos cuando un brazo de Farlan rodeó confianzudo mis hombros, pegando su cuerpo con el mío. Solía hacerlo cada que podía o cuando yo estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar sus intenciones, todo esto me parecía irritante y molesto, sobre todo cuando sabía que su verdadero objetivo al volverse tan "amistoso" conmigo, era el de acercarse a Levi.

Tan rápido como pude, me deshice de su incomodo abrazo. Le dediqué una mirada cargada de molestia y al igual que Historia, caminé en dirección a la puerta, ya que el salón por fin se había vaciado. Church me siguió de cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca y su predecible ruego de _"por favor, Eren, convence a Levi de salir en una cita conmigo"_ , a pesar de que ya le había reiterado en varias ocasiones que no dependía de mí y aunque fuera el caso, le seguiría diciendo que no.

Así que antes de que comenzara con su petición irritante de querer llevarse a mi mejor amigo a su cama, hablé:

—Church, tú que siempre estás bien _informado_ sobre todo lo que acontece, ¿no sabes quiénes fueron aceptados en el equipo de fútbol?

—No cariño, no es algo que a mí me interese particularmente— Respondió con fingido desinterés, encogiendo los hombros para dar mayor énfasis.— Pero te puedo mantener actualizado de todos los chismes a cambio de que me consigas una cita con Levi, ¿qué dices?

Se apresuró en caminar y poder posicionarse a mi lado, lo observé de reojo y enseguida él levantó ambas cejas de forma coqueta. Fruncí los labios y negué rápidamente.

—Te patearía la cara, Church y después me la patearía a mí por permitirlo, no será agradable— Esta vez me encargué de mirarlo con seriedad y darle a entender que no bromeaba.— Además, no me interesan los chismes, sólo pregunté por el equipo de fútbol.

Farlan puso los ojos en blanco y arrugó la nariz, parecía fastidiado de mis constantes negativas, esperaba que así fuera para que me dejara en paz de una buena vez. Lo vi con intenciones de replicar y acabar con mi paciencia, sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una figura alta y robusta nos detuvo en medio de nuestro camino. Se trataba del capitán del equipo quien nos había abordado.

—Hola Eren Jaeger.

Saludó con amigable voz sin preocuparse por Farlan, quien ya tenía la boca bien abierta sin poder creer que el mismo y famoso capitán del equipo de fútbol en persona, me estuviera hablando como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. A decir verdad, también estaba bastante sorprendido.

—Hola...— Intenté hacer memoria para recordar cual era su nombre, luego caí en cuenta de que en realidad, no lo sabía, así que preferí desviar su atención para no verme tan mal educado.— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Todo en perfecto orden, gracias— Respondió casi enseguida a mi pregunta, luego ladeó el rostro y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.— De hecho, te estaba buscando.

Pestañeé bastante confundido y Farlan ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. Según los rumores que había escuchado Church, era bastante difícil caer en la gracia del capitán del equipo de fútbol de nuestra facultad, no se relacionaba con alguien más que no fueran sus amigos, sólo cuando se trataba expresamente de algo que tuviera que ver con el equipo o la escuela. No era de extrañarse que de pronto el cabeza de pollo y yo estuviéramos sorprendidos ante su repentino acercamiento a mi persona.

—¿A mí?— Le cuestioné cuando la conmoción pasó, un tanto receloso por lo que Farlan me había contado sobre él.

—Ajá— No disimuló la expresión de molestia que se instaló en su rostro ante mi lentitud, luego extendió una hoja en mi dirección.— Felicidades, estás en el equipo.

Con manos temblorosas cogí el papel que él me estaba dando y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver que a un lado de mi nombre se encontraba en verde una "A" en mayúscula, dando a entender que había sido aceptado con los Leones de Berlín. Farlan enseguida se pegó como lapa a mí y miró con ojos muy grandes la bonita "A" sobresaliendo. Él siempre me dijo que sería imposible que me aceptaran, que era bastante difícil e incluso, por momentos me permití también estar renuente ante la idea de ser aceptado en un equipo tan conocido y respetado en una universidad que era demasiado prestigiosa.

—Me pareció buena idea decírtelo en persona— Agregó tras largos segundos de silencio, Farlan y yo alzamos la mirada hacia su persona casi al mismo tiempo y en cuanto mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, él esbozo una ligera sonrisa.— Ya que compartimos apellido y eso... por cierto, soy Zeke Jaeger.

Church volvió a jadear ante la sorpresa, pero esta vez, yo también me uní a él. Zeke sonrió ampliamente al ver mi reacción, dándome esa extraña sensación de que estaba esperando esto y que parecía complacido al ver mi expresión de total sorpresa. Y no era para menos, Jaeger era un apellido tan poco común en esta parte de Alemania y ésta era mi primera vez conociendo a alguien que compartía apellido conmigo, era totalmente normal sentirme un poco pasmado.

—Es un honor y un gusto compartir apellido contigo. También poder ser parte de los Leones de Berlín.

Me apresuré a extender mi mano en su dirección y él rápidamente se encargó de estrecharla con la suya, Zeke volvió a sonreír con presunción, parecía estar habituado a recibir toda clase de halagos. Me sentí tan identificado con eso y quizá por eso supe qué decir y en qué momento decirlo.

—Bueno, el gusto es mío— Se limitó a decir, rompiendo el contacto de nuestras manos.— Ciertamente captaste mi atención Eren, espero que no me defraudes. Te veo el lunes en los entrenamientos, después de clases.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había aparecido de la nada, negándome la oportunidad de siquiera responder a lo que había dicho acerca de no defraudarlo, sonaba como un hermano mayor y yo odiaba el pensamiento de que sólo porque teníamos el mismo apellido se sintiera con el derecho de tratarme como su hermanito menor adoptivo. De pronto Farlan se removió inquieto a lado de mí, abrazándose a sí mismo como si hubiera visto algo totalmente escalofriante.

—Demonios Eren, él es como un tú versión mejorada, sino fuera porque no se parecen físicamente hubiera jurado que es de tu familia— Dio un respingo, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz.— Además, ¿viste la forma en cómo te miró? Dioses, ni yo soy tan cínico.

Bufé al darme cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme y decidí continuar con mi camino e ignorar olímpicamente sus insinuaciones de que Zeke también era homosexual y andaba tratando de coquetear conmigo. Farlan era como Levi, veía gays por todas partes incluso cuando no había motivo alguno. Enseguida él se apresuro en seguirme y jaló de la manga de mi chaqueta con insistencia al mismo tiempo que decía:

—En serio, Eren, hay algo raro con ese tipo.

—Deja de homosexualizar a las demás personas, Church.— Le conteste tajante, dando a entender que el tema ya estaba cerrado.

Sin embargo, debí suponer que Farlan Church es bastante lento para entender indirectas porque volvió a insistir.

—No se trata de eso, más bien yo diría que te miró como si te conociera de toda la vida, ¡como si conociera tus más oscuros pecados!

Entonces, por primera vez desde que conocía a Farlan pude estar de acuerdo con él, a mí también me había parecido rara la familiaridad con la que se dirigió a mí, o la forma en como me había mirado la primera vez que nos conocimos, quería pensar que Zeke simplemente era bastante rarito y ya, de hecho, lo seguía pensando. Compartíamos apellido y eso era todo, quizá, sólo se sentía curioso porque aparte de él, había alguien más con apellido Jaeger y eso debía ser todo, algo sin importancia. No debía darle demasiadas vueltas a este asunto, me dije.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

El ajetreado día en la escuela por fin había terminado, Hanji venía a un lado de mí, hablando con su reciente nuevo amigo Moblit, de quién sabe qué acerca del nuevo proyecto para el club de periodismo, era un poco nostálgico no tener a Eren pegado a mí como chinche, insistiendo en ir a alguna otra parte después de la escuela. O a Mikasa con sus intentos febriles de conseguirme una oportunidad con él, incluso extrañaba a Armin totalmente sonrojado por los coqueteos vulgares de Annie. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que los extrañaba, me había acostumbrado a su presencia que era casi deprimente estar deseando ver a Eren a la salida de la escuela esperando por mí, para que nuevamente, insistiera con que hiciéramos algo divertido.

Pero, maldita sea, yo no era su jodido novio, no debía esperar a que él hiciera una repentina aparición y me hiciera sentir que absolutamente nada había cambiado, simplemente porque ahora él estaba yendo a una escuela distinta, con nuevos amigos, nuevas chicas lindas tratando de llamar su atención... sabía que Eren ahora estaba más enfocado en sus estudios, pero existían días en los que deseaba que Mikasa estuviera cerca para espantarle a sus pretendientas, sólo por si acaso.

Además estaba ese otro asunto llamado Farlan Church intentando poner sus sucias manos sobre él, intentado coquetear con él, o quizá, sólo intentando hacerle la vida miserable. Pensaba en mil y un formas distintas de mandar a Farlan a la luna para alejarlo de Eren, cuando Hanji interrumpió mis pensamientos, tirando en repetidas ocasiones de la manga de mi suéter. Le di una mirada asesina por haber osado interrumpir mis pensamientos igualmente asesinos, pero ella ni siquiera me miró, sus castaños ojos estaban enfocados en algo específicamente, rápidamente mis ojos dieron con el lugar encontrándose con alguien, y no un algo.

—Es Annie— Dijo por fin, medio sorprendida y recelosa de lo que la rubia pudiera estar haciendo en la entrada de la escuela.— ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos pronto se movieron de un lugar a otro, en búsqueda de cierta cabeza rubia enana que obviamente no se encontraba con Leonhartd. Pronto Annie logró identificarnos entre el mar de estudiantes y a paso lento se acercó hasta nosotros, lucia pálida, cansada, dos grandes ojeras se ceñían bajo sus ojos y su peinado totalmente desaliñado nos daba a entender que no había sido una semana precisamente buena para ella.

Se veía totalmente derrotada y desesperada, algo que nunca creí que podía pasar en una chica tan fuerte como Annie, sabía por Eren, que ella siempre se encargaba de ser la fuerte por los tres, por Armin, Mikasa, por él, siempre mostrándose invencible ante los problemas. Pensé que hasta la persona más "dura" de vez en cuando también podía desmoronarse como castillo de arena. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros ni siquiera se molesto en dirigirle una de sus tantas miradas de desprecio a Hanji como era usual en ella, al contrario, la ignoró totalmente y a propósito.

—Hola, Levi— Saludó por fin, pareciendo bastante incomoda, de inmediato pensé en si alguna vez ella me había llamado por mi nombre, siempre era pulga, enano o insecto, dependiendo su humor. Relamió sus labios y volvió a hablar.— ¿Podemos hablar?... de preferencia a solas.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza, mirándola con recelo, estaba a punto de negarme pero sus ojos parecieron suplicarme por silenciosa ayuda. Suspiré y volteé a ver a Hanji.

—Está bien, Hanji.

Asentí afirmando lo que ya había dicho con anterioridad, la cuatro ojos me miró con duda y luego a Annie, pareciendo reticente en dejarme a solas con la rubia. Sin embargo, terminó cediendo gracias a la prudente propuesta de Moblit por ir a comprar un helado al centro comercial que estaba a una cuantas calles de la escuela. Zoe aceptó sin dudar, se despidió de mí y de Annie y enseguida jaló a Moblit para que la llevara por el dichoso helado, todo lo que fuera comida era bien recibido por ella.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros, fue que por fin me volteé hacia a Annie, cruzando los brazos y cuestionando con la mirada qué era eso de lo que quería hablar conmigo. No era que Annie me siguiera cayendo mal, pero se me hacía bastante extraño que de repente quisiera hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia, todo mundo sabía que Mikasa era siempre su primera y única opción cuando se trataba de sus problemas personales.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Soltó sin más, dejando caer su fachada de tranquilidad con la que había llegado y mostrándose realmente desesperada y a punto de arrojarse a la avenida para que algún conductor despistado terminara con su sufrimiento. Cambié mi expresión de fastidio por una más compresiva, comenzaba a asustarme esa actitud suya, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse para ella y no hubiera solución para eso.

—¿Qué tan desesperada estás que acudes a mí por ayuda?— Le cuestioné, de pronto sintiendo confusión de que ella me estuviera pidiendo ayuda justamente a mí.

—Mucho— Admitió, caminaba de un lado a otro pareciendo totalmente desquiciada, su aspecto tampoco ayudaba demasiado.— No creo que entiendas la gravedad de mi situación.

Suspiré pesadamente, en el fondo ya sabía que era eso que la tenía tan agobiada. Venía sospechándolo desde hace algún tiempo atrás y ahora la duda se disipaba, a veces me asustaba tener esa extraordinaria capacidad de no equivocarme.

—Suéltalo, quizá pueda ayudarte.— Exclamé con genuina preocupación, Annie era importante para Eren y Eren era importante para mí, eso convertía a Annie automáticamente en alguien importante en mi vida también.

Ella pareció dudar por prolongados momentos, abría la boca lista para decirlo pero enseguida se arrepentía y volvía a pensar si quizá, había sido buena idea acudir a mí de entre todas las personas existentes en el planeta. Al final pareció demasiado frustrada y terminó tirando con fuerza de algunos mechones de dorado cabello, su mirada llena de miedo por fin se posó en mí y con una voz totalmente rota dijo:

—Estoy embarazada, Levi. Malditamente embarazada.

Y tras decirlo, sus rígidos hombros cayeron laxos y su espalda se encorvó ligeramente, parecía que se hubiera librado de una enorme carga. Quise aparentar sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que no estaba sorprendido, en el paseo a Lübbenau la había visto vomitar durante las mañanas y las noches, cuando pensaba que nadie más se daba cuenta, era algo que quizá ya se veía venir, es decir, se la pasaba hablando acerca de su vida sexual activa con Armin. Lo que sí me parecía extraño era que Armin siendo tan cuidadoso como lo era, hubiera sido tan descuidado en éste tipo de cosas, incluso la propia Annie, después de todo, era responsabilidad de ambos.

—¿Mikasa sabe?— Me atreví a preguntar, aunque lo dudaba demasiado, ella negó lentamente.— ¿Eren? ¿Armin?

Mencionar el nombre de Arlert fue suficiente para hacer que de nueva cuenta ella palideciera por completo, tragó saliva con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera romperlo.

—No, y no pueden enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Bramó volviendo a parecer desesperada y desalentada ante la inminente idea de que un bebé venía en camino, ahora que le prestaba mayor atención, el pequeño bulto ya se le podía notar a su figura siempre delgada, aunque cualquiera podría pensar que sólo eran flatulencias atoradas. No podía entender cómo se sentía en éste momento, pero tampoco entendía por qué no quería que sus mejores amigos y sobre todo, su novio, se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensaba que Armin tenía derecho a saber que pronto tendría que cambiar pañales y esas cosas.

Pobre Armin, en su mundo, él estaba estudiando en la universidad, mientras que en la mente de Annie ya hasta habían graduado a su hijo.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?— Pregunté, volviendo a mi inicial confusión, sin embargo, no le di tiempo a responder, pues nuevamente agregué.— Honestamente, Annie, Armin tiene que saber lo que está pasando... y Eren, Mikasa, no creo que te dejen sola en esto. Y estoy seguro de que Armin va a asumir su responsabilidad, no entiendo tu punto al no querer decirles a ellos.

Annie apretó los labios hasta casi hacerlos que se pintaran de blanco debido a la presión sobre ellos, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo talló con fuerza, rápido me di cuenta de que estaba llorando como niña pequeña. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo se contuvo de hacerlo, conociéndola, estaba seguro de que desde que se dio cuenta no se había permitido a sí misma llorar. Caminó hasta las escalinatas que estaban en la entrada de la escuela y se sentó allí, sin apartar las manos de su lloroso rostro.

—Entiendo que estés asustada— Me animé a decirle, la verdad es que no era bueno con todo esto de las mierdas motivadoras.— Pero si le dices a Armin, quizá puedan encontrar una solución juntos... si es que no quieres tenerlo. Es decir, al bebé.

—¿Con qué cara, Levi?— Por fin apartó las manos de su rostro, dejándome ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, volvió a tirar de sus cabellos con desesperación.— Ni siquiera estoy segura de que el niño sea suyo.

Esta vez tuve que ahogar un jadeo en mi garganta, abrí mucho los ojos ante la reciente confesión. No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decirme, porque Annie ama mucho a Armin, Armin es la cosa más importante que ella tiene en su vida, simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza de que esa Annie que celaba a su novio hasta de las viejitas, me acabara de decir que el bebé que esperaba podía no ser de Armin. Durante un largo tiempo todo quedó silencioso, a excepción del ruido que hacían las llantas de los coches al pasar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú... engañaste a Armin?— Por fin pude decir sin balbucear, aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

—Yo... no, no sé— Admitió con el mismo remordimiento con el que había dicho que no sabía si el bebé era de Armin, luego se apresuró en decir.— Habíamos peleado y ese mismo día tenía una fiesta y yo me puse tan borracha, y estaba tan dolida y furiosa que... _oh, Jesús_ , la cagué.

De nuevo se deshizo en un espantoso llanto desesperado, me mantuve callado mientras ella lloraba. Después de largos minutos de jadeos y gemidos por parte de Annie, me senté a su lado soltando un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo un poco de responsabilidad al saber algo tan importante que al parecer, Annie no quería compartir con los demás por obvias y justas razones. Probablemente sentía miedo de perder la amistad de Eren y Mikasa, aún peor, perder a Armin para siempre. Yo no era parte del problema y ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer, trataba de ponerme en el lugar de ambos y al final, seguía resultando tan malditamente difícil para mí encontrar una solución.

Fue peor cuando pensé que estaba traicionando la confianza de Eren si le ocultaba esto, pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza que Annie había depositado en mí como último recurso. Ahora, incluso yo estaba en una encrucijada entre guardarle el secreto a Annie o contarle de inmediato a Eren, en parte entendía que éste no era asunto mío y que Leonhartd debía ser quien se los comunicara, pero si Eren se llegaba a enterar de que yo lo sabía y no se lo dije, me reclamaría y no quería eso, no ahora que las cosas iban tan bien. Demasiado egoísta pensando en mí cuando era claro que Annie era la que realmente estaba en aprietos.

—No sé, tal vez podamos decir que el niño es de Mikasa— Exclamé de pronto, en un intento por hacer a Annie reír, enojarse o algo, con tal de que parara de llorar.— Decimos que te embarazó gracias a la obra y espíritu santo del señor. ¿Te lo imaginas? Seguro se infarta.

Esta vez Annie dejó escapar una carcajada temblorosa, algunas lágrimas seguían escurriendo de sus ojos pero ahora al menos reía y eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo. No sabía como lidiar con la gente que lloraba, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas. Le tendí un pañuelo desechable para que limpiara sus lágrimas y los posibles mocos que quisieran salir y esperé paciente a que se tranquilizara un poco. Finalmente el llanto cesó y en cambio, volvimos a sumergirnos en un inquietante e incomodo silencio, que era interrumpido a ratos cuando Annie sorbía por la nariz.

—Levi— Me llamó de pronto, su voz saliendo temblorosa de sus labios, la miré de reojo y ella terminó preguntando con cierto miedo:— ¿Crees que sea buena idea simplemente abortar?

Ah, Dioses, ¿por qué a mí siempre me tocaba responder a preguntas tan difíciles?

* * *

Tres días después me encontraba afuera de la escuela de Eren, me había debatido todo éste tiempo entre decirle o no de mi pequeño secreto con Annie. Al final había decidido que quizá podía sólo insinuarle que cierta rubia estaba embarazada, sabía bien que no tenía derecho a decir algo que no me correspondía, pero no podía con la carga emocional que implicaba saber que Annie estaba embarazada, a punto de tomar una decisión radical y que ni siquiera lo había discutido con su papá, porque seguro la mataría. Me preocupaba que algo saliera mal y Armin y los demás se enteraran de la peor forma.

Después de mucho tiempo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pude divisar a Eren saliendo del plantel, su cabello estaba mojado y él tenía las mejillas coloradas, supuse que había tomado una ducha antes de salir de la escuela. Me preguntaba si se debía a que había logrado conseguir un lugar en el equipo de fútbol de su facultad, la última vez que lo había visto parecía decaído ante la idea de no entrar.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, enseguida se acercó a mí con una sonrisa pequeñita en los labios, seguramente él ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba sonriendo. En menos de un minuto estuvo frente a mí, ahora sí, sonriendo ampliamente. El aroma a jabón y de su colonia pronto golpeó mi nariz, haciéndome sentir relajado de alguna forma.

—Levi, qué sorpresa verte por aquí— Exclamó, sin ocultar la emoción que le provocaba verme ahí.— ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

—Ya ves, quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras ocasionando demasiados problemas— Encogí los hombros con simpleza y luego me fijé mejor en la playera que llevaba puesta, con el escudo de algún equipo de fútbol en la parte superior izquierda.— ¿Capitán de un nuevo equipo de fútbol?

Indagué, alzando una ceja en el proceso mientras le miraba de forma inquisitiva. Eren de inmediato puso un puchero de total berrinche, como niño al que le han quitado su juguete preferido. Éste maldito desgraciado, rata de alcantarilla... podía ser demasiado tierno cuando quería y me hacía odiarlo por breves segundos.

—No, el capitán de mi equipo es un sujeto engreído y mandón llamado Zeke.— Concluyó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, curioso, eso sonó tan a ti.

—Contigo ya van tres personas que me dicen que nos parecemos, no nos parecemos— Bufó colocando su mejor mueca de irritación, para luego suspirar y enarcar una ceja en mi dirección.— Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué te trae por aquí? No nos hemos visto en una semana, casi dos.

Entonces volví a poner los pies sobre la tierra al recordar qué era lo que hacía allí, relamí mis labios y repentinamente me sentí nervioso y acobardado, mi conciencia volvía a repetirme que esto no era asunto mío. Sin embargo, mi lógica me decía que debía contárselo a Eren, de esa forma ya no tendría que cargar con el secreto yo solo.

—Jaeger, hay algo que creo que deberías saber...

Comencé, antes de que me arrepintiera nuevamente y sólo terminara por decir incoherencias o balbuceando alguna clase de disculpa por no tener el valor de decirlo, pero mis intentos por tratar de decírselo, se vieron frustrados cuando Farlan Imprudente Church apareció de la nada, abrazado posesivamente a Eren de los hombros y desviando mi atención de lo realmente importante.

—¡Levinieves! ¡qué gusto verte!— Exclamó efusivo, apretando un poco más a Eren en el proceso.— ¿Eren logró convencerte de que salgas conmigo?

Levantó ambas cejas hacia arriba en un gesto cínico y coqueto, su sonrisa socarrona se amplió aún más y de nueva cuenta, volvió a estrechar más a un incomodo Eren contra su cuerpo. Puse los ojos en blanco y negué enérgicamente ante su interrogante.

—No, de hecho— Decía a la vez que me acercaba para apartar su brazo de los hombros de Eren y tirar suavemente de él lejos de Farlan.— Estoy aquí por Eren.

Farlan suspiró largamente, fingiéndose herido.

—Rompes mi corazón, blanquita— Dijo, con fingido dramatismo y luego encogió los hombros.— Ya qué, Eren siempre se queda con lo mejor. Claro, el guapo siempre humillando al feo.

Eren y yo nos dedicamos miradas fugaces, pensando en exactamente lo mismo: Farlan definitivamente debía ser el protagonista de una de esas telenovelas basura que son sobre-actuadas y ridículas en todo sentido. Estuve a punto de decirle a Farlan que necesitaba hablar a solas con Eren y que me hiciera el favor de mover su trasero y largarse de una buena vez, pero mis ojos notaron pronto que una de sus manos cargaba un libro que yo llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo leer.

—¿Es _Cumbre escarlata_?— Pregunté, con los ojos clavados en el libro que él llevaba.

Farlan enseguida llevó su mirada a donde estaba la mía y levantó el libro, mirando con un poco de desinterés la portada y contraportada, inevitablemente me acerqué un paso a él.

—Ah, sí, lo he terminado de leer hace rato.— Tendió el libro hacia mí y enseguida lo tomé, mirando con fascinación la portada de la nueva edición de la película.

—He querido leerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en la escuela no esta y... bueno.— Suspiré con frustración, intenté devolverle el libro pero Farlan negó, diciendo despreocupadamente _"tráemelo cuando lo hayas terminado"_.— Pero...

—Esta bien, de todas maneras vas a seguir viniendo a visitar a Eren, ¿no?— Asentí ante su pregunta y él pareció complacido.— En fin, se me hace tarde, así que nos vemos. Adiós primor, adiós blanquita.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros, agitando la mano en el aire a modo de despedida. Pronto mis ojos fueron a dar con Eren al sentir su insistente mirada sobre mí, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de confusión y enojo, enarqué una ceja, como preguntando con ese gesto qué era lo que le tenía tan molesto.

—Me acabas de dejar en ridículo, es por eso que no se toma mis amenazas en serio, le dije que le patearías la cara— Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuó.— ¿Y qué haces tú? ¡coquetear con él!

Rodé los ojos, fingiendo una mueca de molestia, aunque en realidad, todo esto me parecía divertido.

—Es acerca de los libros, Jaeger. No te mal viajes.— Le respondí en tono burlón, ganándome otro bufido en desacuerdo.

—Sí, sí, el libro, el libro. Yo te lo habría conseguido si me hubieras dicho, ahora no parara de molestarme. Gracias Levi, eres un genio. ¡El futurista del siglo!

Decía como chiquillo haciendo berrinche mientras caminaba en dirección a su automóvil, haciendo gestos exagerados y llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. Sonreí ante aquella rabieta, no entendía porque de pronto estaba tan indignado y parecía que él tampoco lo notaba. Algo dentro de mí se sintió extremadamente feliz al asociar todo esto con la palabra: _celos_.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana y que la actualización haya sido de su agrado. Se viene un poco de drama entre Armin y Annie, pero al menos Eren y Levi van a seguir avanzando en su relación. En fin, creo que no tengo mucho por decir, así que muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, eso siempre me motiva a seguir actualizando por acá. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima,¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	34. Mal tercio

**Mal tercio**

 **[Eren. J]**

Como de costumbre me desperté sobresaltado, las sábanas húmedas y pegajosas, la frustración regándose por todo mi cuerpo y el despertador ni siquiera había sonado como de costumbre. Solía despertar treinta minutos antes de que la molesta alarma sonara y como consecuencia, los párpados me pesaban muchísimo durante la clase de La Historia de las relaciones exteriores de Alemania. Atribuía mi malhumor a la frustración que venía experimentado al despertar de lo que prometía ser un sueño interesante, a eso debía sumar el hecho de que tampoco estaba durmiendo bien.

Pero también era culpa del capitán Zeke y su obsesión por hacer que yo me esforzara el doble en los entrenamientos, los primeros días habían sido un completo infierno, todo el cuerpo me dolía e incluso caminar era un martirio, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina aguada que esta a punto de derretirse. No recordaba que simples entrenamientos de fútbol fueran todo un preparativo como para mandarme a la guerra o algo parecido. Comenzaba a odiar el fútbol —de manera pasajera—, también a Zeke y su fijación en molestarme sólo a mí.

Y sí, también debía admitir que una buena parte de ese mal humor que me venía consumiendo desde días atrás se lo debía a Levi rodando alrededor de Farlan como niñito de secundaria con su nuevo crush. Constantemente se excusaba diciendo que su único interés por el cabeza de pollo radicaba entorno a cuántos libros le pudiera conseguir o prestar. Literalmente, no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera: _"aquel libro esto"_ , _"¿qué te pareció el libro tal?"_ , _"¿ya leíste el libro que trata sobre aquello?"_ , libros, libros y más libros que pronto me volarían la cabeza.

Al principio la simpatía mutua de ambos radicaba sólo en los libros, pronto se expandió al gusto de ambos por la opera, el jazz, las películas en blanco y negro, el té negro y su profundo desprecio al pay de limón, es decir, ¿qué clase de persona en su sano juicio odia el pay de limón? Cuando todo esto comenzó me parecía bastante divertido ver a Levi casi a diario cuando salía de la universidad, él en espera de que Farlan saliera para llevar acabo aquel inusual contrabando de libros. Levi le pedía un titulo en especifico a Farlan y éste se encargaba de buscarlo y sacarlo de la enorme biblioteca de rectoría para prestárselo por un corto tiempo.

Podría jurar que entre los dos ya se habían leído todos los libros de la enorme biblioteca de la universidad. Inició como una especie de competencia por ver quién de los dos podía leer más libros en una semana entera y terminó en ambos siendo repentinamente cercanos ante su _buen gusto_ por la lectura.

Y era... frustrante. Pensaba que debían existir más cosas aparte de Farlan, los libros o su música para abuelos, como por ejemplo, mi torneo de fútbol que estaba próximo a venir. No sería cualquier niñería como en la preparatoria, serían partidos complejos en donde primero tendríamos que enfrentarnos a equipos de otras facultades, después se venía la liga a nivel nacional, en donde iríamos a jugar contra otros equipos de otras universidad de Alemania. Pronto sería mi debut como el defensa de los Leones de Berlín, pero Levi ya casi nunca escuchaba lo que yo tenía para decir.

No sólo se trataba de Levi, todas las personas que me importaban parecían estar demasiado ocupadas. Armin andaba de arriba para abajo con su nuevo grupo de amigos súper dotados, en grupos de estudio, de lectura o en sus entrenamientos para las olimpiadas del conocimiento que organizaba la universidad a nivel nacional e incluso, internacional. Mikasa siempre estaba ocupada con tareas o prácticas que exigían en su carrera y Annie parecía evitarme a propósito.

Eso dejaba a Historia Reiss como la pobre alma en desgracia que parecía entusiasmada de escuchar mis continuas quejas sobre Zeke y sus exageradas exigencias durante los entrenamientos conmigo, de Levi encerrado en sus libros junto a Farlan, o Armin y Mikasa demasiado ocupados para pasar tiempo conmigo y con Annie, ignorándome y evadiéndome como si ya no quisiera ser más mi amiga...

Y entonces tenía a la dulce y paciente Historia diciendo por milésima vez en una semana que sólo estaba siendo demasiado exagerado y que era buen momento para que yo también comenzara a conseguir amigos con los que tuviera cosas en común, que una vez que sucediera eso, entendería la actitud de mis otros amigos. Ella había dicho que era momento de crecer y asumir los cambios que se presentaban en lugar de patalear como crío de seis años por ellos.

De alguna forma, eso me sonaba a algo que quizá hubiera dicho Armin.

Todo había sido un completo desastre en éste último mes y los sueños eróticos que solía tener a menudo no ayudaban en nada para apaciguar mi constante irritación con casi todo el mundo. La misteriosa figura seguía siendo la protagonista de la gran mayoría de esos sueños, seguía sin saber quién era, o porqué mi subconsciente insistía con ella o en censurarme su rostro, e incluso partes _importantes_ de su cuerpo, esa, era la mayor irritación con la que parecía estar cargando constantemente.

Los cambios de los que habló Erwin que experimentaría en la preparatoria parecían estarme sucediendo justo ahora, no le encontraba otra explicación lógica a mis constantes cambios de humor de la tristeza a la irritabilidad, o a esos sueños que se suponía que ya no debían suceder tan seguido. Me había dado cuenta que de alguna forma, el detonante mayor de mi repentina irritación era Levi y su coqueteo con Farlan Church.

Me molestaba en demasía que después de todo lo que sucedió, después de Rivaille... él simplemente pudiera llevarse bien con Farlan, desde luego que él no fue el de la idea, pero había participado también y no sólo eso, continuamente molestaba a Levi haciéndole burla por todo ese asunto de Rivaille. A diferencia de él, yo soportaba a Farlan porque se pegaba a mí como lapa sin remedio alguno.

El día había transcurrido igual de aburrido que siempre, al menos Farlan hoy no había asistido a la escuela, permitiéndome un día de descanso de múltiples dolores de cabeza, o eso pensé hasta que vi a Levi en la entrada de la escuela, esperando seguramente por Farlan. Mi mal humor apareció de pronto al pensar en Levi y su ridícula habilidad para perdonar a bastardos, o su probable amnesia por un par de libros. Suspiré y me acerqué tan rápido como mis adoloridas piernas me lo permitían y al llegar ante él me apresuré a decir:

—Church no asistió hoy a clases— Encogí los hombros tensos de tanto estrés o quizá, del duro entrenamiento. Me gané la sorprendida mirada de Levi y enseguida agregué.— Quizá tenía planes malévolos de pollo que ejecutar junto a su primo Chiken Little.

Levi levantó una ceja y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa llena de diversión, supuse que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reír, lo sabía, porque... lo conocía mejor que Farlan. Era mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Ya sé que Farlan no vino hoy— Exclamó con tono burlón y ladeo un poco el rostro sin quitarme los ojos de encima.— Vine a verte a ti, Jaeger.

—¿Sí?

—Sí— Asintió suavemente, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, parecía que algo le preocupaba.— Hace tiempo que no conversamos... que no pasamos tiempo a solas.

—Supongo.

Sin más, comenzamos a andar por las calles sin rumbo alguno, uno a lado del otro, nuestros brazos rozándose de vez en cuando y la platica vacía sobre cómo nos trataba la vida en la escuela. Levi no hablaba mucho, mencionaba alguna que otra cosa de vez en cuando y sólo porque yo lo preguntaba, a pesar de que dijo que quería conversar, me daba esa sensación de que en realidad no tenía ganas, al menos no de hablar conmigo, con Farlan solía... hablar más.

Además de todo, estaba demasiado distraído y ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, asentía cuando lo creía prudente ante lo que yo le contaba, le hablé de manera superficial de mi nuevo equipo y de Zeke, pero él no comentó nada al respecto, ni hizo preguntas, por lo que preferí callar también y limitarme a caminar a su lado, preguntándome el por qué actuaba así. Por rápidos segundos me permití pensar que tal vez algo andaba mal con su mamá, sin embargo, deseché esa idea tan rápido como llegó, Kushel Ackerman trabajaba para Erwin ahora, si algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo, Erwin me lo hubiera dicho de inmediato.

Fue así como pronto llegamos al famoso parque Tiergarten, estaba a unas cuantas calles de mi escuela, el sitio idóneo en donde los enamorados iban a ver a las rosas florecer en primavera, el césped reverdecer en verano, las hojas anaranjadas caer en otoño y el lago congelarse en invierno. Terminamos sentados en una poltrona de madera frente a un pequeño canal que conducía más al fondo, justo al lago. Estábamos en el mes de Septiembre, por lo que los primeros indicios de que el otoño pronto llegaría se estaban haciendo notar.

Algunas hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tornarse amarillentas y los fríos vientos arreciaban con fuerza meciendo los cabellos negros de Levi. _Oh Levi_ , apenas notaba lo negro que era su cabello, más negro de lo que llegué a pensar, recientemente había notado que tenía rasgos muy finos y recién caía en cuenta de la gran diferencia de estaturas entre los dos. No sé por qué de pronto comencé a fijarme en esos pequeños detalles a los que antes no prestaba atención, me sorprendió demasiado darme cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo viendo a alguien que no era él, que no pude darme cuenta de las pequeñas curiosidades entorno a Levi, como su mueca de concentración que hacía cuando le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo.

Dejé de ver a Levi como Rivaille, o simplemente como sólo _Levi,_ parecía que esa etapa de ignorancia se sustituía por la persona real que estaba sentada a lado de mí. La forma en la que solía pensar sobre Levi cambió antes de que la primer hoja completamente marchita cayera de uno de los árboles, comencé a pensar en él como el chico de brillante cabello negro que había estado enamorado de mí todo éste tiempo, no era un juego y por alguna razón que no entendía, el pensamiento de perder eso me estremeció, haciendo que algo muy similar al pánico se instalara en mí.

Ahora entendía que Levi realmente era especial e importante para mí, y que odiaba pensar que Farlan me estaba quitando una de las pocas personas que de verdad me quería. Que había estado ahí, soportando todo y que a pesar de que aún tenía que lidiar con ese _todo_ , decidió quedarse.

—Imagina un caso hipotético en donde...— Habló de pronto, interrumpiendo los extraños pensamientos que comenzaron a rondar mi mente.— ... Mikasa aún fuera tu novia y estuviera embaraza, tú... ¿qué harías?

Preguntó sin más, estando aún completamente ido en su propio mundo. Jadeé ante la repentina pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me pregunté ahora qué diablos pasaba con él.

—No sé, nunca me he visto en la necesidad de pensar en... bebés— Admití rascando la parte trasera de mi nuca, estaba por de más decir que el pensamiento me avergonzaba un poco.— La apoyaría, en cualquier decisión que tome... ya sabes...

—Y... en el caso hipotético de que te dijera que el bebé no es tuyo, ¿qué harías?— Su mirada se clavó en mí esta vez, tan profunda que pronto me sentí ahogado por esos ojos.

—Yo... no sé.

Me removí inquieto en mi lugar, frotaba mis manos la una con la otra y evitaba mirar a Levi directamente. Sus preguntas siempre eran directas, me golpeaba con todo su arsenal cuando me las hacía mirándome con aquella seriedad tan sofocante. Había sido honesto al responder, no me creía capaz de manejar algo así, la idea de tener un mini Eren... rayando documentos del trabajo como yo lo hacía con Mike, o rompiendo las macetas con el balón de fútbol como solía hacerlo con Erwin, no me resultaba atractiva en lo absoluto. No me podía imaginar criando a alguien de mi propia sangre, mucho menos a alguien que no era de la mía.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de Mikasa llevando el hijo de alguien mas no me molestó, al contrario, a estas alturas de mi vida, lo veía como algo normal, quizá porque estaba omitiendo que ella, hipotéticamente, era mi novia embaraza de otro. Fruncí el ceño, regresando la mirada a Levi, _cielos_ , él y sus extrañas preguntas.

—Sólo quería una opinión neutral, es todo.— Encogió los hombros y se desparramó sobre su lugar, dando la apariencia de total cansancio.

—Debiste acudir a Armin.— De inmediato se tensó, apretando muy fuerte los labios y conteniendo el aire. Al ver su extraña reacción agregué.— Tú sabes... no soy lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar este tipo de cosas, en el fondo...

 _"Quizá tenga uno que otro trauma paternal"_ , pensé para mí mismo, dejando la oración a medias, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que de vez en cuando me preguntaba el por qué ninguno de mis padres me quiso. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ellos, ni siquiera los conocía por fotografía y a veces imaginaba el enorme parecido que yo debía tener con mi padre biológico, pero todo lo que tenía de ellos era un nombre y un apellido sin significado alguno para mí.

A pesar de que todo permaneció por un prologando silencio, Levi seguía igual de tenso, igual de perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora incluso, podría jurar que estaba reprimiendo su latente preocupación por algo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, o con él mismo.

—¿Levi?— Lo llamé, ganándome finalmente su atención.— ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

Él abrió muy grande los ojos, boqueó varias veces en un intento de decir algo sumamente importante, pero al final, decidiendo que mejor se lo guardaría sólo para él. Negó y volvió a poner su falsa mascara de fastidio que le mostraba a todo mundo, menos a Farlan. Pensar en ese pollo causaba un desagrado latente en mi persona.

—No, nada en lo absoluto. Sólo eran preguntas... tontas, a veces imagino cómo sería si alguno de nosotros tuviera un bebé.

Frunció la nariz y el viento volvió a mecer los mechones largos de su cabello, parecía estar preocupado por algo, pero evidentemente no iba a compartirlo conmigo. Volví a sentirme desplazado y entonces, entendí que ver a Levi con Farlan no me causaba irritación, sino el horrible sentimiento de ser reemplazado fácilmente.

—Oh... ¿acaso estás insinuando que quieres tener bebés conmigo?

Codeé sus costillas, diciéndolo totalmente en broma en un intento de disipar toda la tensión que se respiraba y también, en otro intento de alejar esos pensamientos corrosivos de mi cabeza, mi voz salió con burla y diversión ante lo gracioso que resultaba ese asunto, recordaba que antes éste tipo de bromas eran muy comunes entre nosotros, sabía que me ganaría un buen golpe por parte de Levi y el asunto quedaría olvidado. Pero nada de eso sucedió, Levi continuó igual de serio, su mirada se afiló y pareció regañarme en silencio como diciendo _"esto no es gracioso"_.

Suspiré sintiéndome frustrado al no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un segundo Levi parecía feliz y al siguiente un completo zombie, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos quién sabe donde.

—Eren— Me llamó aún entre su nube de somnolencia mental.— Hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte, he pensado mucho sobre ello por un largo tiempo y no quiero que creas que soy un obsesivo o algo así pero, ¿fue verdad lo que dijiste el otro día?

Habló tan rápido que a duras penas logré entender lo que decía, parecía levemente relajado pero ahora tenía su mirada gris sobre mí con una apremiante insistencia para que me apresurara a responderle.

—Digo muchas cosas, no sé qué es lo que...

—Lübbenau— Exclamó con prisa, interrumpiendo mi oración de forma casi grosera.— La cabaña, la teoría de Hanji de las almas gemelas, los mundos alternos... que tú me quieres, ¿o sólo se trató de un arranque de ebriedad?

—Fue en serio.

Respondí inmediatamente, ganándome la sorpresa de Levi e incluso la mía, no dude en afirmar lo que ya había dicho con anterioridad, aquello que ahora más que nunca tenía tan latente en mí. Quería a Levi y tener ese conocimiento tan presente dentro de mi cabeza me asustaba, quería a Armin, a Mikasa y a Annie también, pero nunca se los había dicho tan abiertamente o de manera directa, pero con Levi había salido tan fácil como el pensamiento impulsivo había llegado.

—Ayer Farlan dijo que _me quería_ — Murmuró con voz suave, daba la impresión de que más bien estaba pensando en voz alta.— Supongo que es diferente... porque nosotros nunca hemos usado la palabra _querer_ con alguien más, ¿no es así? No... no hablo de la forma romántica, más bien sólo querer y ya.

Una sensación incomoda se alojó en mi pecho e hizo mella ahí, entendí a la perfección el punto de Levi. Hasta ahora nadie había interferido en ésta relación tan singular en la que no podía existir un mal tercio, alguien ajeno al que también pudiéramos decirle la oración _"te quiero",_ ambos pensábamos que eran un par de palabras fuertes que no se les dice a cualquiera que se aparece de la nada.

—Te agrada, ¿verdad?— Le cuestioné refiriéndome a Farlan y tratando de desviar un poco el tema, quizá, tratando de descubrir algo que no quería saber.

—Es irritante y no deja de decir cosas vulgares, invade mi espacio personal y sorbe el café con los dientes— Frunció los labios mientras continuaba enumerando los defectos de Farlan, sin embargo, cuando su lista se terminó, colocó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios y dijo:— Pero... no le molesta que todo el tiempo hable de libros, es más, me presta los suyos, entiende bien mis sarcasmos y terminamos completando las frases irónicas del otro. Es sólo que nos entendemos bien, encajamos, ¿comprendes?

Alzó ambas cejas para acentuar su pregunta, tenía la expresión de un niño pequeño al que le han leído un nuevo y mejor libro de aventuras en donde el príncipe no quiere rescatar a la princesa, sino donde prefiere irse a viajar con su fiel escudero para matar dragones y vivir nuevas aventuras más emocionantes que sólo esperar a que el príncipe se decida en ir a rescatar a una tonta y aburrida princesa.

Levi encajaba con Farlan, eso era lo que él había dicho y de alguna forma, sentía que se escuchaba tan incorrecto. _"Tú tienes mucho de él, y también veo mucho de ti en él, es raro pero prácticamente... se complementan, como la miel y el panal",_ recordé lo que había dicho Mikasa durante el baile de primavera y recordé la sensación que tuve en ese momento, no me molestó, quizá ni siquiera logré entenderlo, todo lo que sabía es que estaba de acuerdo con ella en que yo encajaba con Levi, solía tener la tonta creencia de que los polos opuestos son los que se conectan y ensamblan a la perfección, ahora pensaba que no tenía que ser necesariamente así y que a veces, cansa ser tan opuesto al otro.

Oír a Levi diciendo que se acoplaba con Farlan... de alguna forma me entristeció. El estómago se me fue a los pies y ni siquiera entendía por qué todo esto me estaba afectando, por qué deseaba decirle a Levi que por primera vez se había equivocado.

—Entiendo— Fue todo lo que dije a cambio, desviando la mirada hacia la pareja casada que paseaba a su perro por el parque.— Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en Lübbenau.

Hubo un momento entero de total silencio, yo seguía sin mirar a Levi, incapaz de hacerlo y hallar algo distinto en la forma en cómo hablaba de Farlan, en cambio, sabía que él sí me estaba mirando a mí, podía sentir su penetrante mirada enfocada en mi rostro. Suspiró largamente para luego decir:

—Que creo que también le quiero.

Contuve la respiración, la última pregunta que rondó por mi cabeza antes de decidir que había tenido suficiente, fue una sola: ¿quién demonios se encariña tan pronto con otra persona?

* * *

Era la tercera vez en una hora que me encontraba vagando entre los pasillos hechos a base de gabinetes repletos de libros. Había unas chicas sentadas en la mesa más lejana que ya empezaban a cuchichear sobre mí y secretearse entre ellas, y es que todo lo que yo hacía era sacar un libro, ver la portada, leer la sinopsis y luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar y repetir el mismo proceso con los demás pasillos. La biblioteca de mi universidad se encontraba en un edificio llamado rectoría, los cinco pisos eran dedicados a millones de libros de cualquier materia o facultad que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

En el primer piso estaban las ciencias experimentales, en el segundo había libros de filosofía y literatura. En el tercero, libros de derecho y medicina. Para el piso número cuatro los que trataban temas de política, libros de ingles y en general, sobre el mundo entero, y en el último piso estaban todos los libros de historia que alguien pudiera imaginar, complicada historia del mundo entero. Se decía que además, en éste piso, había algunos gabinetes dedicados a libros para la recreación de los alumnos y profesores.

Los estudiantes no se podían quejar de no conseguir información suficiente para las tareas, básicamente, teníamos pisos enteros dedicados a informar a quien estuviera dispuesto a leerse uno de esos pesados libros viejos. Pensé en la posibilidad de conseguirle un pase de invitado a Levi para que pudiera acceder a rectoría sin tener que ser estudiante, quizá...

— _Algún libro interesante, algún libro interesante, alguno..._

Me repetía a mí mismo en voz tan bajita como podía, dándome ánimos para no tirar la toalla aún, aunque al final, todo lo que hacía era ver títulos, leer resúmenes aburridos y volver a colocar el libro en su lugar para posteriormente, dirigirme hacia el pasillo de Historia Mesoamericana por milésima vez en esa hora. _¿Levi habrá leído libros acerca de los dioses mayas?_ , me pregunté mentalmente cuando saqué un libro al azar que trataba sobre dioses extraños de lugares lejanos. Volví a dejar el libro en su lugar haciendo una ligera mueca de frustración, pensaba que sería raro si un día llegaba y le hablaba de dioses muy antiguos a Levi, Farlan se burlaría de mí y lo que menos quería era quedar en ridículo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto en primer lugar?— Mascullé entre dientes, fingiendo que veía los títulos cuando en realidad, mi cabeza pensaba en lo cómodo que me resultaba jugar fútbol en vez de leer libros.

—Bonjour.*

Di un respingo cuando una suave voz habló detrás de mí, me enderecé bien y pronto mis ojos dieron con la mujer de bonita sonrisa que me miraba con curiosidad. Era más bajita que yo, de piel muy morena, de largo y ondulado cabello rebelde. Me sorprendió bastante que me hablara con un idioma que parecía ser francés, sin embargo no hice ningún comentario al respecto, sólo me quede viéndola en completo silencio.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte pero veo que llevas mucho tiempo buscando libros— Aunque no tan marcado, se le notaba en su gentil voz el acento francés que de alguna forma me relajó.— Soy la bibliotecaria, quería preguntar si buscas algún libro en particular.

Pestañeé un par de veces saliendo del estupor que su belleza me causaba, parecía ser una mujer entrando en sus treinta y tantos, de porte muy elegante y sonrisa amable, ocultaba las manos detrás de su espalda y se paraba lo más recta que podía. Instintivamente le regresé la sonrisa y me limité a negar un tanto apenado, nunca la había notado las veces que había ido en la semana, pero si lo pensaba mejor, era demasiado distraído para hacerlo.

—No, sólo estaba viendo— Expliqué mientras volvía a poner en su lugar el libro que antes había sacado de una de las tantas repisas.— Pero creo que los libros simplemente no son lo mío.

Ella rió de forma discreta, negó un par de veces y ladeó el cuello.

—No digas esas cosas, siempre existirá el libro indicado para alguna persona en especifico. Probablemente no haz encontrado el tuyo— Dijo.— Ven conmigo, por favor.

De forma autómata caminé detrás de ella, me guiaba a través de los corredores repletos de libros, el aroma de hojas viejas combinado con el de las pastas nuevas de algunos libros me hizo recordar momentáneamente los sueños que había estado teniendo y aquella extraña figura que desprendía un aroma similar. Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo más pequeño, ella comenzó a señalar libros a la vez que decía:

—Estos libros de acá son la saga de Harry Potter, la tenemos completa. Oh, la de aquí es de El señor de los anillos, aún nos falta la saga del Hobbit— Palmeó unos libros de pasta blanca que tenían letras doradas en los bordes.— La ladrona de libros, El retrato de Dorian Gray, Los juegos del hambre, Un puente hacia Terabithia, La cumbre escarlata...

Y tras decir el titulo de ese libro que tanto conflicto me ocasionaba, se paró a mitad del corredor, mirando los libros y pareciendo genuinamente feliz entre ellos. Su mirada regresó a mí y volvió a sonreír, me daba esa sensación de que la sonrisa en su rostro era permanente.

—Apuesto a que en alguna ocasión escuchaste alguno de estos títulos, ¿no?— Preguntó sacando un libro al azar de una de las repisas de madera.

—Sí...— Escaneé de forma rápida los gabinetes con libros que me rodeaban y fruncí un poco los labios.— He visto las películas de Harry Potter, también escuché de Cumbre escarlata, pero... creo que me gustaría leer algo que no fuera tan convencional.

Encogí los hombros, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de decirle que en realidad me interesaba leer alguno de los libros que había mencionado con anterioridad, pero el punto en todo esto era probar que podía ser tan culto en cuanto a libros como Farlan y Levi. La bibliotecaria sonrió comprensiva, dejó el libro en su lugar y nuevamente me hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta el final del pasillo. Al llegar, enseguida cogió un par de libros que estaban en las repisas de en medio y me los mostró como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

Uno de ellos sólo tenía un corazón en el fondo, lo demás eran colores entre el rosa y el rojo, su titulo estaba en letra cursiva de color blanca, _Nuevos románticos,_ se hacía llamar. El siguiente libro era de pasta dura color durazno pastel, sólo tenía el titulo en medio con letras doradas y relucientes, _Coche de escape._ Miré ambos con una mueca de disgusto que no pude disimular, alternando mi mirada entre uno y otro, decidiendo cual se veía menos aburrido. Escuché a la mujer reír, entonces mis ojos se enfocaron en su persona y pronto ella dijo:

—Vamos, petit garçon*, no juzgues a un libro por su portada— Abrazó ambos libros contra su pecho y enseguida una mueca risueña se dibujó en su rostro.— Ambos tocan temas muy similares, metáforas, la lucha continua de las clases sociales... querer romper las reglas y sí, dentro de eso también el amor, sobre todo eso.

Volví a hacer una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del amor romántico, no tenía muy buenas experiencias con él, después de todo. La bibliotecaria volvió a reír con ganas y esta vez empujó los libros hacia mí.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Anímate a leer por lo menos uno— Cogí los libros y ella sonrió ampliamente.— Si no te gusta ninguno, siempre puedes venir a reclamar.

Su sonrisa llena de seguridad y amabilidad terminó por hacerme ceder a leer los libros que ella me había recomendado, asegurando que muy pocas personas se habían dado la oportunidad de leer y que valían totalmente la pena. Después de ir hasta la recepción en donde hacía todo el papeleo para que yo pudiera sacar los libros de la biblioteca, se volvió a dirigir a mí con aquella amabilidad que parecía caracterizarla, sin embargo, al igual que Zeke, ella pareció levemente sorprendida de mi apellido.

—Jaeger, Jaeger, Jaeger— Repetía una y mil veces como una especie de mantra, mientras que al mismo tiempo firmaba mi credencial y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.— Tienes un hermano aquí, ¿Zeke Jaeger?, ¿correcto?

Exclamó un tanto aturdida, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sus pupilas se dilataron en cuestión de segundos, en ese momento no presté atención a la mujer en sí, sino a que casi había afirmado que Zeke y yo eramos hermanos, ¿cómo es que la gente pensaba eso? No nos parecíamos en nada, además, yo crecí bajo circunstancias especiales... deseaba explicárselo, sin embargo sólo negué rotundamente.

—Lo conozco, desde luego que sí— Cogí los libros que yacían sobre el escritorio de madera y empece a guardarlos en mi mochila, ella tenía toda su atención enfocada en lo que diría.— Pero no somos nada, sólo una coincidencia de apellidos, suele pasar, ¿no?

La mujer quedó estupefacta por segundos ante mi negativa, luego agitó con suavidad la cabeza y su ondulado cabello se movió con gracia, arrugó la nariz y volvió a sonreírme. Ese gesto me pareció horriblemente familiar porque era como mi marca personal.

—Sí... una coincidencia— Relamió sus labios para después guardar mi credencial de la biblioteca en uno de los cajones que tenía más credenciales en su interior.— Lamento tanto haberte incomodado.

—Está bien, no tiene mucha importancia— Levanté los hombros con simpleza.— Después traigo los libros, nos vemos.

—Au revoir*, cuídate.

Alcancé a escuchar que me decía mientras que yo comenzaba a alejarme de la recepción para salir de la sección de Historia que estaba en el quinto piso de rectoría. Suspiré pesadamente al recordar que tendría un gran tramo que caminar desde aquí hasta mi facultad, se encontraba en los últimos edificios, por lo tanto, ir de la facultad de ciencias sociales hasta rectoría resultaba en toda una excursión por los edificios de ciencias experimentales, los enormes campus en donde incluso se jugaba fútbol americano y la cafetería principal.

Justo al salir del enorme edificio mi celular vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto, fue un verdadero asombro darme cuenta que el remitente había sido Annie.

 _"Hola, chicos. Hay algo urgente de lo que me gustaría hablar, espero poder verlos mañana por la tarde en mi casa. Es importante que estén todos."_

Arrugué un poco la frente ante lo extraño del mensaje, había tratado de hablar con ella durante semanas y de repente se aparece armando un gran escándalo. Estaba reacio en ir, me sentía sumamente enfadado con ella, sin embargo, la curiosidad terminó matando al gato, quizá esto era algo realmente importante.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

1. *** Bonjour:** Hola, o buenos días.

2. *** Petit garçon:** Niño.

3. *** Au revior:** Nos vemos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente día/noche, también espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. En fin... creo que por ahora no tengo nada que agregar, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews, eso siempre me anima muchísimo. Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	35. Al descubierto

**Al descubierto**

 _Las letras en cursiva representan recuerdos._

 **[Levi. A]**

Mi primer clase había iniciado hace poco más de treinta minutos, sabía que era importante porque tocaba temas que vendrían en la próxima semana de parciales y lo único que podía hacer era pensar. Ojalá en lo que con esmero se esforzaba por explicar la profesora a cargo pero no era así, pensaba en Annie y su repentina y sorpresiva determinación en tener al bebé, en Armin y lo qué podría pasar cuando se enterara de que había una posibilidad de que ese bebé no fuera suyo. En Farlan y su insistente interés en mí, y en como a mí no me molestaba ni un poco como lo hubiera sido en el pasado.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, también pensaba en Eren, el único pensamiento que prevalecía con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. Pensaba en lo qué podría suceder con nosotros cuando la bomba de Annie estallara, pero pensar en que quizá tendríamos una nueva pelea, con él recriminándome por no haberle dicho nada, ya no me parecía tan catastrófico como en un principio, de alguna forma un poco tonta, me sentía respaldado por el apoyo de Annie y de Farlan, incluso pensaba que Mikasa se pondría de mi lado y lograría de alguna manera, bajarle el berrinche a Eren.

De un tiempo para acá, sentía a Eren tan lejano y a Farlan más cercano. Es decir, a Farlan y a mí nos gustaban las mismas cosas, teníamos intereses en común, libros, películas, música y podíamos hablar sin problema de cualquiera de esos temas, sentía que a diferencia de Eren, a Farlan no le aburrían mis platicas sosas sobre los libros que leía, a diferencia de Eren, Farlan no se burlaba de la música que me gustaba escuchar, al contrario, encontraba fascinante todo aquello que a Eren le parecía simple y aburrido. Y... a diferencia de Jaeger, Church estaba interesado en mí más que sólo como amigo.

De vez en cuando pensaba que no me molestaba estar tan alejado de Eren, verlo alejarse. Pero cuando sentía que se me iba de las manos y que estábamos lo suficientemente alejados como para perderlo de vista, realmente me aterraba. Lo diferente que pudiéramos ser... dejaba de tener importancia, porque seguía queriéndolo de la forma en la que nunca podría querer a Farlan.

 _"Que creo que también le quiero._ "

Esa voz volvió a hacer eco en algún lugar de mi mente, recordándome que le había dicho a Eren que quería a Farlan. No había sido del todo una mentira, lo cierto es que llevaba casi cuatro semanas conociendo a Farlan y le estaba empezando a tomar cariño, pero la verdad era que sólo lo había dicho para ver lo que diría Eren al respecto, esperaba al menos un reclamo, pero no sucedió, él simplemente se quedó en silencio sin que le afectara un poco. Pero entonces, recordaba la penúltima noche en la cabaña en Lübbenau, y Farlan con sus intentos de acercarse a mí, las cosas que compartíamos en común... todo, simplemente todo me parecía tan burdo y banal porque él no era Eren diciendo que me quería.

 _"Te quiero, Levi, te quiero. No sé si pueda compensar algo, o si será suficiente, pero en serio lo hago. Te quiero."_

 _"Fue en serio."_

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla al recordar aquellas palabras que se habían quedado grabadas con fuerza en mi cerebro, la ternura tan impropia de Eren aquella noche cuando lo dijo y luego, la seguridad con la que lo había reafirmado, no dudó, ni hubo espacio para titubeos cuando dijo que había sido en serio. Admitía que lograba confundirme, en un momento decía que realmente me quería, no se molestaba en ocultar su enojo y desagrado por mi repentina cercanía con Farlan y al otro segundo, parecía indiferente ante la idea de que yo pudiera interesarme en alguien más. Deseaba entender a Eren y su enojo cada vez que mencionaba a Farlan, y su manía de querer llamar la atención cada vez que yo hablaba con Farlan.

Sin embargo, cuando mi atención se enfocaba en él, sólo lograba irritarlo aún más. Las cosas con Eren parecían ser así de un tiempo para acá, le irritaba que estuviera cerca de Farlan y también le irritaba si intentaba acercarme a él. Parecía que ni siquiera Eren mismo se entendía y Farlan de vez en cuando decía que su mal humor estaba haciéndose cotidiano y que la mayor parte de éste mal humor de Eren era dirigido hacia él.

 _"Llevaba cerca de quince minutos esperando a que Farlan hiciera su dichosa aparición, nos habíamos quedado de ver en una cafetería que prestaba libros para que la gente pudiera leerlos mientras tomaban un café. De alguna manera, ambos acordamos de forma silenciosa reunirnos aquí cada viernes, como una costumbre donde ninguno de los dos necesitaba ponerse de acuerdo, porque sabíamos que el otro vendría aún si nunca se concordó una cita previa._

 _Levanté la mirada del libro que leía cuando sentí que alguien tomaba asiento frente a mí. Era Farlan, quien tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo que seguramente hizo en caminar tan rápido como podía para poder llegar. Enarqué una ceja al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que sólo se podía significar que venía de mal humor, Farlan era como un libro abierto que se dejaba leer con facilidad._

— _Lamento tanto el retraso._

 _Masculló entre dientes acomodando su mochila y abrigo en el respaldo de la silla casi de mala gana. Encogí los hombros, no era algo que realmente tuviera importancia para mí, iba a seguir con mi lectura cuando Farlan agregó:_

— _Ese idiota de Jaeger, tiene la asombrosa habilidad de sacar de quicio hasta a una piedra— Limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camiseta de manga larga y luego procedió en abrir el libro que había botado sobre la mesa cuando llegó, enseguida soltó un bufido.— Siempre pensé que era un sujeto divertido, pero últimamente no le puedo hacer ni una pequeña bromita porque se pone más amargado que Calamardo._

— _Ay, qué raro. Eren te adora— Comenté con sarcasmo, ganándome a cambio una mirada molesta por parte de Farlan.— Como sea, ¿tanto lo hiciste enojar?_

— _¡Se puso igual que fiera en cautiverio!— Arrugó la nariz, para después agitar la mano en el aire como si estuviera espantando moscas.— Y sólo porque dije de bromita que si no se quería unir hoy a nosotros en un trío._

— _En todo caso, no tiene nada de gracia, Church._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré largamente sabiendo lo mucho que a Farlan le gustaba molestar a Eren con todas esas clase de cosas de tríos y orgías, no se me hacía nada raro que Eren se molestara. Regresé la mirada a las hojas del libro, pensando que quizá, las peleas de éste par de idiotas dejarían de tener relevancia por esta tarde pero Farlan, continuó._

— _¡Es que él ni siquiera me dejo terminar!, estaba a punto de decir "trío de lectura", pero enseguida él se puso peor que anciana mojigata a decir que ni siquiera se me ocurriera intentar algo contigo, que eras menor a nosotros, que sólo llevábamos un par de semanas de conocernos y quién sabe cuánta cosa más. Como si él nunca hubiera tenido sexo con alguien menor que él, a las dos semanas de haberla conocido._

 _Y mientras Farlan seguía parloteando acerca del honor de Eren y quién sabe que otras cosas, mi mente se detuvo en el momento justo cuando él dijo "que ni siquiera se me ocurriera intentar algo contigo", dándome cuenta de que Eren no se había enojado por la broma de Farlan, sino porque había insinuado que se estaba acostando conmigo, ¿por qué a Eren le molestaba?, después de todo, no era asunto suyo con quien me acostara, ¿a él en qué lo afectaba?_

 _Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto, algo cálido se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo en forma de la emoción que me causaba pensar en que quizá, Eren estaba celoso, que la idea de que yo estuviera con alguien más lo pusiera furioso. Bajé una vez más el libro que había fingido leer todo éste tiempo, las manos me estaban sudando y el corazón me latía a prisa ante los pensamientos que se estaban formando en mi cabeza. Miré a Farlan y no me importó interrumpir su monologo cuando con ansias pregunté:_

— _¿En serio Eren se molestó porque piensa que estamos juntos?_

 _Farlan detuvo su discurso sobre lo aburrido, gruñón y amargado que se estaba volviendo Eren de un tiempo para acá. Tragar saliva fue todo un reto para mí._

— _¿Molestarse?, por favor, se puso peor que fantoche— Farlan acarició sus sienes y suspiró escandalosamente.— Honestamente, creo que le irrita demasiado que ahora seamos cercanos porque esta acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos sólo para él. Es como un bebito, Levi, un bebito que cree que le han quitado su juguete preferido, se trata de un berrinche, nada más."_

Pestañeé varias veces cuando Hanji me zarandeó un par de veces, llevándose aquel recuerdo lejos. Miré hacia todos lados, dándome cuenta de que la clase ya había acabado y que ahora sólo Hanji y yo estábamos en el salón. La cuatro ojos me dedicó una amplia sonrisa llena de sorna y se adelantó en decir con voz cantarina:

—¿Pensando en Farlan?— Batió las pestañas exageradamente y abrazó los libros que cargaba contra su pecho.

—En Eren.

Respondí casi de inmediato a la vez que me apresuraba en recoger mis útiles para guardarlos en mi mochila. La loca soltó una exclamación de decepción, últimamente estaba de acuerdo con que intimara más con Farlan y comenzara a dejar mi "encaprichamiento" por Jaeger como ella lo llamaba. Pero no era un capricho, yo realmente quería a Eren y parecía que a Hanji comenzaba a molestarle esta pequeña dinámica entre Eren y yo de lo que parecía ser un tira y afloja.

—Levinano, sabes que Eren no me desagrada, pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor idea que comenzaras a fijarte en alguien que sí esté interesado en ti de la misma forma?

Cuestionó con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación, ella más que nadie parecía preocuparse por mí, mis asuntos amorosos y la poca estabilidad mental que tenía y que ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Desde que comencé a llevarme mejor con Farlan, ella había estado insistiendo que el cabeza de pollo —como lo llamaba Eren— quería algo más conmigo, que tal vez podía intentarlo con él y descubriría que me gustaba más que Jaeger.

Ella creía que yo ya había insistido lo suficiente y que Eren jamás daría su brazo a torcer porque para empezar, a _él no le gustaban los chicos_ , pero, ¿cómo diablos pensaba que yo podía interesarme realmente en otra persona si lo único que me importaba era ese ser atolondrado de ojos verdes? Reprimí un suspiró pesado que quería salir de mi garganta y en vez de eso, la miré a los ojos con seriedad.

—Sí, es una brillante idea— Asentí ligeramente y me coloqué de pie.— Pero que tú me digas eso a mí, es equivalente a que yo te diga a ti que dejes de estar fantaseando y soñando despierta con Armin, sabes que no lo harás porque no eres así, ¿y qué crees?, que yo tampoco soy así. Déjame en mi burbuja y tú quédate en la tuya.

Zoe abrió la boca, lista para replicar y volver a decirme que su caso era distinto al mío, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, mi celular sonó con estrépito anunciando una llamada de precisamente, Annie. Me apresuré en presionar el botón verde en la pantalla táctil para atender su llamada, hoy les contaría a Eren y Mikasa sobre su embarazo, entendía lo nerviosa que seguramente estaría.

—¿Sí, Annie?

—Levi, por favor ayúdame.

Se escuchó casi enseguida la voz asustada y desesperada de Annie al otro lado de la línea, estaba llorando y eso logró encender mis alarmas.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Me animé a preguntar cuando Annie calmó un poco su llanto ahogado.

—Ven pronto, hay sangre... por favor, Levi.

Sin decir nada más, corté la llamada y le dediqué una última mirada a una confundida Hanji antes de salir a toda prisa del aula.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

Faltaban quince minutos para que mi última clase del día diera inicio, lo que significaba que tenía que soportar a Farlan hablando por otros quince minutos más, al menos agradecía que mientras tomábamos clase él no estuviera hablando hasta por los codos. Nunca la voz de alguien me había parecido tan irritante como la de Farlan y seguía sin entender de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia para seguir soportándolo, últimamente me parecía más molesto de lo usual.

Mordisqueé la manzana verde que me había traído de mi casa por la mañana y traté de concentrarme en uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, pero me era demasiado difícil leer con calma con un pollo que no dejaba de piar en mi oído. Cerré el libro de mala gana, me había quedado en la mejor parte pero Farlan constantemente me desconcentraba, por lo que opté por leer en la tranquilidad de mi casa por la noche. Odiaba admitir que leer no era para nada aburrido y que de nueva cuenta, Levi tuvo razón todo éste tiempo y pensar en eso, extrañamente provocó que un poco del mal humor regresara.

De un tiempo para acá, todo lo que se relacionaba a Levi lograba alterarme e irritarme, constantemente estaba en mi cabeza y tampoco entendía por qué. Lo relacionaba a mis pocas horas de sueño, al estrés constante al que me sometía la universidad, estar en el equipo de fútbol más importante del campus y a Zeke como capitán de ese equipo, a eso debía sumar a Farlan como la cereza en el pastel, no era difícil estar de mal humor todo el tiempo, aunque no entendía por qué enfocaba esa ira solamente en Levi, pero él era quien más importaba dentro del caos en el que se había convertido mi vida.

—¿Qué dices de llamar a Levi y hacer algo divertido los tres al salir de la universidad?

Preguntó de pronto Farlan, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Encogí los hombros y me apresuré en guardar en mi mochila el libro que estaba leyendo con anterioridad, para luego ponerme de pie de donde había estado sentado y sacudir mi ropa del probable polvo que quedó impregnado, miré a Farlan con aburrimiento.

—¿Divertido como ir a la opera?

Cuestioné de mal humor antes de encaminarme hacia el salón de clases, ahora faltaban diez minutos para que la clase comenzara y no podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde por segunda vez en la semana a esa clase. Enseguida el cabeza de pollo me dio alcance para caminar a lado de mí.

—Es divertido, al menos para Levi y para mí— Él encogió los hombros con simpleza y mi mal humor no tardó en aparecer de nuevo.— No seas agua fiestas, primor, además sé que hoy no tienes entrenamiento así que, ¿por qué no salir a hacer algo divertido?

—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy— Exclamé de mala gana, ganándome un ceño fruncido por parte de Farlan.— En otra vida quizá, cuando encuentre a la opera interesante.

Church arrugó el ceño, pero no parecía ofendido por lo que acababa de decirle, más bien parecía fastidiado de lidiar con un ser tan necio y aparentemente amargado como yo, porque sí, como no hallaba divertidas las cosas que él y Levi sí, eso me convertía automáticamente en alguien amargado; realmente había intentado escuchar música de opera, pero todo resultó en un desastre, conmigo dormido y después con Erwin haciéndome burla. Farlan bufó y rodó los ojos para luego decir:

—Entonces llamaré a Levi y haremos algo divertido sin ti, como ir a comer hamburguesas.

Ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, mi enojo aumento exponencialmente cuando lo vi sonreír altaneramente, como si estuviera retándome, estuve a punto de abrir la boca para replicar pero mi celular timbró anunciando la llamada de alguien. Fue mi turno de sonreír cuando al ver la pantalla vi el nombre de Levi en ella.

—Hablando del rey de Roma— Dije con burla dirigida a Farlan antes de atender la llamada.— ¿Levi?

— _¿Llevaste tu automóvil a la escuela?—_ Preguntó sin siquiera decir _"hola"_ , se escuchaba bastante preocupado y alterado, en cuanto le dije que sí, él volvió a decir:— _Pues pon tu trasero en el coche y ven al Hospital General de Berlín lo antes posible._

—¿Te sucedió algo? ¿a tu mamá?— Fue mi turno de cuestionar con la misma preocupación con la que él me estaba hablando.

—Es Annie, la estoy llevando a urgencias en un taxi.

—¿Annie?, pero, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Hubo un pequeña pausa de segundos antes de que Levi volviera a responder:

—La encontré sangrando en su casa.

—Bien, bien, voy para allá enseguida.

Y sin más terminé la llamada, Farlan me miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo, no dije nada, sólo me limité a caminar en dirección contraria al salón de clases. Escuché que Farlan caminaba detrás de mí, balbuceaba un par de cosas como si estuviera indeciso en atreverse a preguntar, hasta que por fin, las palabras salieron de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasó?

Exclamó con una seriedad muy poco usual en él, negué en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza y dije en voz alta, lo suficiente para que me escuchara:

—Nada que te importe, cara de pollo.

Aceleré el paso y fue suficiente para que Church me dejara de seguir, el camino hasta el estacionamiento me pareció eterno y manejar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad me pareció aún peor. En cuanto llegué al hospital corrí a toda prisa entre los anchos y blancos pasillos hasta dar con urgencias, en donde Levi ya estaba con un semblante de total preocupación. En cuanto él me divisó, dejo de morderse los labios y pareció levemente aliviado de que al fin llegara.

—Levi, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué estaba sangrando?, ¿cómo está ella?, ¿llamaste a Armin?, ¿Mikasa lo sab..?

Mi ataque de preguntas contra Levi se vio detenido cuando él colocó su mano sobre mi boca, pareciendo un poco más exasperado que antes de que yo llegara. Su fría mano se quedó sobre mis labios apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para causar escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, de pronto la cercanía de Levi me incomodó un poco, de hecho, más que incomodo, me tenía nervioso. Por fin retiró su mano, sus profundos y angustiados ojos me miraron, y por ese momento, me perdí a mí mismo en lo bonitos que me parecían los ojos de Levi.

—Una a la vez— Murmuró, su voz salió suave de sus labios, un gesto tan impropio de él que me volvió a causar escalofríos.— Me llamó... dijo que había sangre, cuando llegué a su casa la encontré desangrándose en el piso, medio desmayada. Los doctores aún no dicen nada, y sí, también llamé a Mikasa y Armin.

Suspiré largamente, dejando salir todo el aire que parecía que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, peiné mis largos cabellos hacia atrás con una de mis manos, liberando momentáneamente de esta forma a mi frente de ellos.

—Pero, ¿por qué estaba sangrando?

Insistí, aún sin procesar del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ayer por la tarde apenas, me había llegado un mensaje de ella porque tenía algo urgente que decirnos y hoy de la nada, se desangraba, no tenía sentido para mí en ese momento, ni siquiera lo relacioné a eso que nos iba a decir. Levi entre abrió los labios, queriendo decir algo pero absteniéndose de hacerlo; en ese instante Mikasa llegó.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?— Preguntó apenas llegó hasta donde estábamos Levi y yo, tiró de mi brazo y me zarandeó con un poco de fuerza, luego repitió la misma acción con Levi.— ¡Digan algo!

—Estaba sangrando y la traje a urgencias.

Respondió Levi en voz baja, encogiéndose cada vez más en su lugar. Mikasa parpadeó, estaba seguro de que estaba igual de confundida que yo y me daba la impresión de que Levi estaba ocultando algo. Mikasa inhaló y exhaló varias veces, como si quisiera calmarse a sí misma y luego se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Levi:

—¿Cómo que sangrando?, ¿se cayó?, ¿se... se pegó?, ¿o qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sólo estaba sangrando cuando llegué a su casa— Levi relamió sus labios, algo le preocupaba, lo sabía porque lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba.— Ella... mencionó algo de que había discutido con su papá, es todo lo que sé.

—¿Le pegó?— Exclamamos Mikasa y yo casi al mismo tiempo en una perfecta sincronía.

Levi nos miró por largos segundos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de responder.

—No lo creo— Dijo con seguridad.— No le vi ningún moretón o algo por el estilo.

Después de eso, los tres nos quedamos en completo silencio, escuchando el ruido de las maquinas de electrochoques, y los gritos de las enfermeras y doctores dando indicaciones cada vez que llevaban a un paciente a urgencias. Cada quien pensando lo peor y haciendo suposiciones de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a Annie. Armin no tardó demasiado en llegar, tenía ese mismo semblante de preocupación pintado en el rostro y fue peor para él vernos en el estado de shock en el que nos encontrábamos, por no saber nada y sólo especular lo peor.

—¿Qué... qué pasó?

Se animó a preguntar por fin, después de un largo rato de silencios llenos de tensión entre los cuatro. Su voz salió quebrada de sus labios y parecía que su alma estaba pendiendo en un hilo, Mikasa, Levi y yo compartimos miradas antes de decir al mismo tiempo:

—Sólo estaba sangrando.

Armin nos miró igual de desorientado y la bomba de preguntas por parte de él no se hicieron esperar, la calma usual que siempre distinguía a Armin se vio mermada, de ella no parecía quedar nada. Levi esperó a que Armin terminara de divagar y de andar de un lado para otro para explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero eso no ayudaba de mucho, pues no nos decía lo qué realmente le ocurrió a Annie y era aún peor porque nadie salía a darnos noticias sobre el estado de salud de nuestra amiga. Todo era tan angustiante que nos tenía a Mikasa, Armin y a mí angustiados ante lo peor, caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo pareciendo completamente desquiciados.

El único que mantenía la calma era Levi, quien parecía acostumbrado a los hospitales y en especial, al área de urgencias. Pensé en cuando su mamá estuvo enferma y él tuvo que lidiar con eso completamente solo, el corazón se me apretó dolorosamente al imaginarlo todas esas veces a él aquí, solo, esperando a que sucediera lo peor.

Entonces, después de lo que pareció un infierno interminable, por fin se acercó una doctora a nosotros. Nos dio un rápido vistazo, pensando que seguramente sólo éramos un puñado de niños, volvió la castaña mirada a sus informes y con voz monótona preguntó:

—¿Ustedes son familiares de la señorita Annie Leonhardt?

—Soy su novio.— Se adelantó el único rubio que había en el lugar, toda la angustia y ansiedad apoderándose de él nuevamente.

—La paciente esta fuera de peligro, afortunadamente— La mirada dura de la doctora se suavizó, al igual que su implacable voz mientras daba su diagnostico.— Logramos detener la hemorragia, sin embargo, lamentablemente tuvo un aborto espontaneo. Perdió al bebé.

Los cuatro ahogamos una exclamación de completa sorpresa, vi a Armin palidecer y luego tambalearse, enseguida reaccioné y lo sujeté con fuerza de los hombros. Mikasa no dijo nada esta vez, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las manos cubriendo sus labios, Levi se veía aún peor, absolutamente devastado. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y pronto sus manos cubrieron su rostro, entonces supe de alguna manera, que él siempre lo había sabido y lo ocultó.

Cuando todos logramos recuperarnos del reciente shock, la doctora que ahora nos veía con una infinita tristeza, dijo que sólo uno de nosotros podía pasar a ver a Annie, naturalmente ese fue Armin, quien fue guiado por la doctora hasta el fondo del pasillo en donde estaba la cama de su rubia novia. Otra vez permanecimos en silencio, incapaces de decir algo, aún intentando digerir la noticia de que nuestra mejor amiga había estado embarazada y había perdido a su bebé.

Pensé que era eso de lo que nos quería hablar, que por eso había estado tan extraña, evitando mis llamadas y mis mensajes, ahora, todo parecía hacer sentido. Luego de un rato, Mikasa carraspeó poniéndose de pie, intentando hacerse la fuerte aunque yo sabía que estaba igual de triste que Levi, que yo.

—Iré a la cafetería, les traeré un café.— Exclamó con voz ida, más que haber sido una sugerencia, fue una aclaración.

La vi alejarse por el pasillo hasta perderse al doblar en la esquina de éste. Levi ni siquiera se había inmutado, seguía con la misma expresión de tristeza muda en su rostro, poco a poco me fui acercando a él hasta que quedé sentado a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—¿Lo sabías?— Murmuré con la mirada clavada en su rostro, pronto sus ojos fueron a dar conmigo y estuvo a punto de negármelo descaradamente, al darme cuenta, dije rápidamente:— No vayas a salirme con ninguna mentira, quiero la verdad.

—Me enteré hace poco— Admitió suspirando.— Annie me lo hizo saber y me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie. Yo sólo respeté la confianza que me dio. Perdón por no haberte dicho que...

—No— Negué suavemente con la cabeza.— Annie no estaba obligada a decirme nada a mí, mucho menos tú. Más bien... gracias por salvar a mi mejor amiga, siento que estoy en deuda.

Le dediqué una sonrisa ladeada y después palmeé su hombro, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, por fin se liberaba del enorme peso con el que seguramente venía cargando desde que Annie le confió a él éste secreto. Encogió los hombros y asintió.

—Bueno... tu familia es mi familia también, ¿verdad?

Ensanché la sonrisa de momentos atrás y asentí ante su pregunta, ahí, en ese hospital, en aquella sala de urgencias, me sentí completo. Era verdad, mis padres biológicos me habían abandonado pero, ¿qué importaba? Tenía dos padres adoptivos amorosos, a mis amigos y a Levi, nada podía salir mal si los tenía a ellos, no necesitaba de otra familia. La tristeza que había estado experimentando se vio ligeramente opacada por el pensamiento feliz de que nada, ni nadie podía quitarme esto, mi hogar.

Podía culpar al impulso, a la pesada angustia por no saber de Annie que ahora me estaba liberando, o quizá, a que había extrañado a Levi, no importó en ese momento cuando mis brazos rodearon a Levi en un abrazo necesitado y apretado, se sentía bien estar ahí. Pensé que probablemente sólo había estado enojado todo este tiempo porque había extrañado a Levi, su cercanía. Escondí mi rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, pude sentir como ese gesto logró que él se estremeciera, una parte de mí sintió placer y satisfacción, aunque en ese momento no quise pensar por qué.

—Sí, es verdad— Susurré contra su cuello, un sitio... una sensación familiar que me pareció haber vivido en sueños.— Mi familia es tuya, eres parte de mí, después de todo.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Levi, podía escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón y sus largos dedos acariciando mi cabello con gentileza. De reojo vi a Mikasa sonreír con ternura para luego dar media vuelta e irse con aquel caminar tan elegante suyo. No me importó que nos viera así, en éste momento tan intimo, tampoco me importaba que nos viera alguien más, me daba vergüenza admitir que no quería separarme de Levi y por hoy, tampoco intenté razonar el por qué. Estaba cansado de sentirme raro ante Levi y tratar de entender el _"por qué"_.

* * *

Unas manos delgadas, frías, de dedos largos acariciaban mi rostro, de vez en cuando esos dedos se enterraban en mi cabello para acariciarlo con parsimonia. Luego esas mismas manos bajaban por mis mejillas, tocando mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello y después entrelazarse detrás de mi nuca, volviendo a tocar los largos cabellos de atrás y enroscar los dedos en las hebras, pero pronto retomaban su camino hacia los hombros y luego bajando por los brazos, para finalmente llegar a mi abdomen y quedarse ahí.

Tocaban cuanto podían, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, yo sólo las dejaba hacer, suspirando de vez en cuando por las atenciones dadas sobre mi piel. Mis ojos se enfocaban en el cabello negro como la noche, pero en su mayoría, sólo se preocupaban por seguir aquellas manos inquietas, de piel muy pálida que me recordaba a la espuma del mar.

Luego esas mismas manos retomaron su camino por mis brazos, mis hombros y mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi rostro para acunarlo, unos rápidos labios rosados se aplastaron contra los míos. Eran fríos y suaves, una sensación placentera y familiar se instaló por todo mi cuerpo, mi boca parecía reconocer a la ajena, pronto su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca y mi propia lengua la recibió gustosa. Perdí la noción del tiempo que nuestras lenguas estuvieron en contacto, que nuestra saliva se mezcló, que nuestros dientes chocaron, el tiempo no importaba.

Nos separamos de aquel beso húmedo cuando la respiración nos faltó, aquellas manos tan hábiles fueron a dar a mi cuello nuevamente, tocando, acariciando cada parte, cada porción de piel que se atravesara. La punta de aquella afilada nariz rozó una de mis mejillas, no sabía cual de las dos, aparentemente mi sentido de la orientación estaba algo oxidado, no me funcionaba en ese momento.

Aquella nariz siguió restregándose contra la piel de mi mejilla, haciendo un pequeño camino hasta que llegó a mi oreja. Pronto sentí el aliento de aquella boca contra mi oído, un suspiro tembloroso tan malditamente familiar escapó de esos labios, logrando que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi columna vertebral hasta hacerme estremecer por completo. Esa misma boca que había besado a la mía momentos atrás, susurró en mi oído, con una voz aterciopelada que me resultó bastante conocida.

—Eren, ¿cuándo vas a verme?

Preguntó afligida, pasé por alto el hecho de que yo conocía esa voz y me centré más bien en aquellos brazos que rodeaban mi cuello y en aquel cuerpo menudito que se restregaba con el mío.

—Siempre te veo— Mi voz hizo eco, no entendía porqué había respondido de esa forma, en mi maltrecho cerebro eso parecía ser lo correcto.— Justo ahora te veo.

Entonces, el rostro que había permanecido en el anonimato durante estos últimos dos meses, se reveló por fin. Unos afilados ojos grises me dieron la bienvenida, en ellos había un brillo particular, como aquella vez que le había dicho que le quería. Los engranajes de mi cerebro trabajaron a toda velocidad y las piezas pronto se acomodaron en su lugar; ese cabello negro, esa piel tan pálida, esos ojos grises, ese aroma a libros viejos... esa boca y esa nariz. Era Levi.

Todo este tiempo había sido él, la misteriosa figuraba que había estado obsesionando mis sueños había sido siempre él. Levi era la persona que se escabullía en mis sueños por las noches, pero ese descubrimiento no me sorprendió, no me molestó, era como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado esperando a que fuera él, como si supiera que era él, Levi.

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos nuevamente, un fuerte ruido repetitivo lo impidió. La alarma estaba sonando como cada mañana, e inconscientemente la odié por eso.

Aún medio dormido logré sentarme en la cama, estiré el brazo en dirección donde aún seguía dando retumbos el pequeño reloj, logré apagarlo. Mis ojos no captaban nada más que la oscuridad de mi habitación, durante cinco segundos no sabía quién era, o por qué estaba ahí, no comprendía de nada y nada importaba. Pero pronto el recuerdo fresco de Levi besándome en mi sueño, me hizo reaccionar como si alguien me hubiera echado agua helada.

Abrí muy grande los ojos cuando mi cerebro comenzó a construir las escenas tan nítidas de aquel sueño, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido en él. Instintivamente me llevé los dedos a mis labios, tocando en donde en sueños, Levi había besado, peor aún fue descubrir que bajo las sábanas había una creciente erección, tragar saliva me costo demasiado.

—Una erección... por Levi, una erección por él, ¿qué está mal conmigo?

Murmuré en voz bajita, temiendo que Erwin, Mike o cualquier persona del mundo pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Decir que no estaba aterrado por no entender por qué estaba teniendo una erección por Levi, un chico, sería mentira. Estaba aterrado, confundido y sentía mucha vergüenza por pensar así de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz día del Amor y la Amistad, o San Valentín. Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, en compañía de las personas más importantes en su vida. Algo atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca. En fin, también espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y... creo que por ahora, es todo. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, siempre me animan a seguir publicando por acá. Sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo pronto, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	36. Sentimientos confusos

**Sentimientos confusos**

 **[Levi. A]**

La calidez del departamento en donde vivía Mikasa me dio la bienvenida cuando puse el primer pie en él, estábamos a inicios de Octubre y el frío ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, por lo que fue un gran alivio para mí que adentro fuera cálido. La primer impresión que tuve de él fue que para ser un departamento "modesto", era bastante grande, quizá el doble al lugar en donde vivía con mi madre, había muchas lámparas costosas por todos lados, floreros con flores de muchos colores por todas partes y el piso era cubierto por una alfombra color caqui, por lo que supuse que sería todo un reto limpiarla.

El ama de llaves me había recibido con una amable sonrisa, diciendo antes que nada que Mikasa no tardaría mucho en llegar y que Annie estaba en la habitación de huéspedes. En el hospital le habían dado el alta el día anterior con la condición de que se mantuviera en total reposo durante algunos días. Mikasa se había negado a que Annie regresara a su casa, no cuando el padre de Annie era temperamental y violento, durante el par de días que la rubia estuvo internada él nunca se dignó a aparecer aunque había sido avisado. Los padres de Ackerman nunca estaban en casa, la señora Ackerman trabajaba en la industria de la moda, por lo que era normal que siempre estuviera fuera por las distintas pasarelas y desfiles que se organizaban en París, Milán y Tokio. Por su parte, el señor Ackerman era un hombre de negocios, por lo que constantemente viajaba a Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Mikasa pensaba que en realidad los viajes eran una excusa para no tener que convivir por demasiado tiempo, según ella, sus padres ya no se soportaban y ella sospechaba que se engañaban mutuamente. Pero a Mikasa parecía no importarle, decía que desde niña estaba acostumbrada a ver sus padres un par de días al mes, además, no estaba sola, en el departamento de a lado vivía su abuela materna, quien era la figura materna de Mikasa. Era por eso que Annie se estaba alojando aquí por lo mientras, era bueno para ambas, se harían compañía y Mikasa estaba fascinada con la idea de organizar _"noches de chicas"_ con Leonhardt.

Pensaba en que personas como Mikasa, Annie y Eren tenían todo y al mismo tiempo no tenían lo único que importa de verdad en la vida de cualquier persona: sus padres. Los señores Ackerman nunca convivían con su única hija, siempre viajando y siempre teniendo otras prioridades. La madre de Annie había muerto al dar a luz y el señor Leonhardt era un hombre bastante violento que tampoco le prestaba atención a su hija, siempre preocupado por cuidar su imagen frente a la sociedad. Eren había sido más afortunado en ese sentido, Erwin y Mike habían hecho un extraordinario trabajo como padres, sin embargo, yo sabía que muy dentro de Eren, existía esta parte herida que se cuestionaba constantemente el por qué sus verdaderos padres le habían abandonado sin más.

Llegué a la última habitación del angosto pasillo, mis nudillos se apresuraron para tocar la puerta de madera y enseguida la suave voz de Annie se hizo escuchar. Estaba recostada en la cama mirando una serie en Netflix, en cuanto me adentré en la habitación ella se apuró en apagar la enorme televisión de pantalla plana y acomodarse mejor sobre el colchón de la cama.

Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Annie, tenía el rubio y corto cabello suelto y completamente despeinado, su piel lucía más pálida de lo usual y dos enormes ojeras moradas se ceñían bajo sus azules ojos de pestañas doradas pero a pesar de verse tan mal, mantenía su dignidad intacta, la fortaleza que la caracterizaba estaba ahí. Me acerqué hasta ella y tomé asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?— Le cuestioné con suavidad, deseando que Annie no malinterpretara mi preocupación con lastima.

—Bien— Su voz salió queda e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su vientre.— No me duele nada. Físicamente siento que podría levantarme en éste momento y patear el trasero de Mikasa en un mano a mano, mentalmente... estoy exhausta.

—Es bueno saber que al menos físicamente estás bien.

Annie asintió pero no dijo nada más, por largos minutos permanecimos en silencio, ella mirando hacia algún punto muerto en la pared y yo la pintura de un bailarina de ballet que estaba colgada en la pared contraria a la que miraba Annie. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno con las palabras y sí, me ponía bastante incomodo querer decir algo y no saber qué; mis ojos fueron a dar hacia la rubia nuevamente y me encontré con que sus manos aún descansaban sobre su vientre, entonces las palabras salieron con tanta facilidad y sin ningún tacto que me odié profundamente por eso.

—Lamento lo que sucedió con tu bebé— Me mordí la lengua cuando los ojos desorbitados de Annie me miraron, sin embargo, estos mismos me urgían en que continuara y lo hice.— Sé que te habías decidido a tenerlo.

—Cosas así pasan— Se encogió en el enorme colchón lleno de almohadas y su mirada cayó a donde sus manos aún acunaban algo que ya no existía.— Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, pensé: _no lo quiero tener_. Pero entonces, comienzas a preguntarte, ¿se parecerá a mí?, ¿cómo será?, ¿qué nombre sería el apropiado?, te encariñas con la idea de que haya un pequeño niño llamándote "mamá", supongo. Pero ya ves... a veces se tiene que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que se desea.

Un apretado nudo apareció en mi garganta y tragar saliva fue una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo. Me sorprendía bastante con que ternura había hablado Annie, y al mismo tiempo me rompía el corazón pensar en lo culpable que debía de estar sintiéndose, pero aún así, a pesar de que estaba cargando con mucha culpa y mucho dolor, se mantenía firme y fuerte. Pensé que no existía mayor valentía que esa. Annie era asombrosa.

—Armin estaba destrozado, me dolía verlo así— Exclamó de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado otra vez.— Por eso le dije que el niño no era suyo de cualquier manera.

—Pero dijiste que no estabas segura, ¿por qué..?

—Era lo mejor, así quizá... no sufriría tanto, aunque puede que haya hecho justo lo contrario— Apretó los labios por unos segundos antes de suspirar.— Tenía que enterarse de la verdad.

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que ustedes... terminaron?— Arrugué la frente, pensando en que no podía y no debía existir una Annie sin un Armin y viceversa. Eran el uno para el otro.

—Cuando le conté... debiste verlo, estaba totalmente dolido y decepcionado, no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente se levantó, dio media y se fue. Supongo que sí— Desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar.— Estoy... fue un golpe duro, pero lo superaré. Siempre lo hago.

Arrugó la nariz y apenas una fina y solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero enseguida la limpió con el dorso de su manga, suspiró pesadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mis manos fueron a buscar las suyas, le di un pequeño apretón en un intento de transmitirle todo mi apoyo y comprensión. Ella pareció entender el gesto y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Después de todo, Eren había compartido a su familia conmigo y era nuestra, de los dos, y claro que sí, entre familia se cuidan los unos a los otros. Ahora entendía un poco porqué Annie siempre había defendido a Eren con uñas y dientes, me gustó ser parte de eso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándonos a ambos y revelando a un sonriente Eren, de castaños cabellos mojados y con la sudadera de su equipo de fútbol puesta. Su fragancia inundó la habitación y Annie pareció haber recuperado el color de su piel en cuanto él se adentró a la habitación con esa sonrisa suya, iluminando todo como un rayo de sol, más o menos.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Exclamó mientras se acercaba hacia Annie, pasó de largo de mí sin ni siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada, pareciendo demasiado obvio en querer evitarme a toda costa, me sentí ligeramente dolido ante ese gesto, pero Eren había estado actuando raro de una fecha para acá, quise pasarlo por alto. Detrás de él apareció Mikasa con una diminuta sonrisa dirigida también a Annie.

—Y tuvo la decencia de traer helado para todos— Alzó las bolsas de plástico en donde estaban empacados los potes de helado y luego sacó unas cucharitas desechables de las mismas para darle una a cada quien.— Yo compré galletas con chispas de chocolate, así que por hoy podremos atascarnos como gordos en bufete.

Y tras decir eso comenzó a repartir un pote de helado para cada quien junto con su respectiva cuchara, a Annie le dio uno de crema de mango, yo escogí el de vainilla, Mikasa se quedó con el de frutos rojos y Eren se terminó quedando con el de trufa de chocolate. Miré el pote con todo ese helado que era sólo para mí y enarqué una ceja, creyendo que sería incapaz de siquiera comer la mitad de lo que había ahí. Mi mirada fue a dar enseguida con Eren.

—¿No crees que exageraste un poco con la cantidad de helado, Jaeger?

—Ya escuchaste a Mikasa— Respondió rápidamente, sin embargo, su mirada de nueva cuenta evitó a la mía.— Por hoy está bien ser gordos mórbidos.

—¡Ah!, eso me recuerda, Eren... ¿no crees que te estás poniendo un poco gordito?— Cuestionó Ackerman con un ligero brillo de maldad y diversión en sus ojos.

La cuchara atascada con helado que iba directamente a la boca de Eren, se detuvo a medio camino. Él volteó a ver a Mikasa con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, cual niño chiquito que esta a punto de hacer berrinche.

—¡No estoy gordo!— Contraatacó, su ceño fruncido se acentuó más y en el proceso arrugó la nariz.— Éste último mes me he estado matando en los entrenamientos, yo diría que estoy ganando masa muscular y es completamente distinto, como la masa y el peso.

—Vaya, esto sí es nuevo— Irrumpió esta vez Annie, antes de que Mikasa hablara de nuevo; parecía bastante divertida con el alboroto que estaban armando Eren y Mikasa.— Eren Jaeger diferenciando peso de masa, es aterrador.

Enseguida se dibujó una mueca de indignación en el rostro de Eren, ante eso, Annie sonrió burlona y por ese efímero momento fue como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido días antes, volvía todo a la normalidad y agradecí a Eren por ello. Entonces, el castaño puso aquella expresión en su rostro, de cuando esta a punto de alardear de lo bien que juega al fútbol, o cuando presume los niveles que pasó sin problema alguno en uno de sus tantos video juegos.

—Para tu información— Comenzó, poniendo un dedo en el aire como si estuviera a punto de explicar algo de suma importancia, casi podía ver los destellos apareciendo alrededor de él.— Puedo saber muchas cosas que no tengan que ver con el fútbol, puedo ser un tipo culto que lee libros. Yo también puedo ser tan interesante como Farlan Church.

De un momento a otro la sonrisa burlona que adornaba los delgados labios de Annie desapareció, convirtiéndose en una mueca de total confusión. Incluso Mikasa frunció el ceño, pareciendo demasiado extrañada de que Farlan Church fuera mencionado de la nada, en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver. Yo también estaba bastante sorprendido de que Eren sacara a colación a Farlan Church, pero eso no había sido todo, era la primera vez que Eren hablaba de alguien con tanto desdén desde que Jean había quedado en el pasado, casi escupiendo el nombre de Farlan.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, Mikasa y Annie se dieron miradas entre ellas, para luego dirigir esas miradas hacia mí, preguntando en silencio si yo tenía idea de por qué Church había salido en el tema de conversación; supuse que Eren no les había contado que ahora Farlan se hacía llamar así mismo amigo de Eren, sólo por compartir clases y facultad. Eren pareció notar el repentino sentimiento de confusión, fue por eso que carraspeó incomodo y se hundió más en su lugar.

—¿Y ese idiota qué tiene que ver?— Preguntó la única rubia en la habitación, una ceja alzada haciendo énfasis a su interrogante.

Eren se metió la cuchara con helado a la boca y encogió los hombros.

—Sí, Jaeger— Exclamé sintiendo una repentina curiosidad de que Eren mencionara a Farlan.— ¿Cuándo es que Church se volvió importante para ti?

Entonces, por segunda vez en toda la noche, aquellos ojos verdes fueron a dar conmigo, irritados, llenos de otras emociones que no supe identificar. Pero fue tan breve que por un momento pensé que sólo lo había imaginado, Eren bufó con hastío y su fastidiada mirada se encontró con el piso alfombrado de la lujosa habitación.

—Sólo lo mencioné porque algunos— Su mirada acusatoria se posó sobre mí brevemente, luego otra vez huyó de la mía.—Y eso incluye a Farlan Pollo Church, piensan que todo mi universo gira entorno al fútbol.

—¿Y no es así?— Le cuestionó Annie, una ceja rubia alzada enfatizando su pregunta.

Eren de inmediato frunció su ceño y negó enérgicamente.

—¡Diablos, Annie! ¡no!

Esto pintaba para una nueva discusión, alguien debió advertirle a Annie que Jaeger simplemente no había estado de humor y que de hecho, no estaba de humor para soportar su humor ácido. Mikasa pareció darse cuenta casi enseguida porque entonces suspiró cansada y se apresuro en detener otra posible ruptura entre nosotros debido al mal humor que envolvía fieramente a Eren.

—Y... hablando de fútbol— Dijo, atrayendo la atención de Annie y Eren.— No nos haz contado contado como te va con tu nuevo equipo, y por favor, no me digas que lograste ser capitán.

Un poco de la irritabilidad de Eren se fue, relajó sus facciones y pareció más cómodo hablando de éste asunto. Se hundió más en el pequeño sofá que había en la alcoba y comenzó hablando maravillas de su nuevo equipo, lo populares que eran y lo difícil que era poder siquiera entrar. Mikasa le dio una mirada severa a Annie, que parecía una silenciosa advertencia de que por hoy dejara de ser tan... bueno, tan Annie con Eren.

Habló sobre el equipo de porristas y Mikasa pareció más entusiasmada cuando se tocó el tema, de los uniformes rojo escarlata con franjas doradas que resplandecían cuando las animadoras se movían, de Nanaba como la estricta capitana que jamás permitía que su escuadra se viera opacada cuando los jugadores salían a enfrentarse contra otro equipo. Y Mikasa se sintió ligeramente celosa de que la escuadra de animadoras tuviera demasiada relevancia entre los equipos de deporte. Algo así como una escuadra de animadoras de élite.

Y dentro de todo eso, también salió con mayor énfasis el tema del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Un tal Zeke, que curiosamente compartía apellido con Eren y quizá, algo más. Había tanto parecido entre él y Eren, su amor y pasión por el fútbol, su equipo y la playera, lo quisquilloso que ambos eran cuando se trataba de estrategias de juego, su obsesión insana por los duros entrenamientos e incluso, un poco de narcisismo; por momentos creía que Eren hablaba de sí mismo a lo hora de describir a su _molesto capitán de equipo_.

Mientras Eren seguía hablando hasta por los codos, me di cuenta de que jamás pregunté y que tampoco se dio la oportunidad de que él me hablara de todo esto. Me asusté al darme cuenta de como las cosas poco a poco estaban cambiando, me asustaba oír a Eren decir que cada día tenía que esforzarse un poco más, siendo que meses atrás, eso hubiera sido impensable. Eren era demasiado petulante para admitir que tenía que esforzarse sólo un poco más, porque _él ya era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía_.

De sus visitas a la que parecía ser la mejor biblioteca escolar en la historia de las bibliotecas escolares y su repentino acercamiento a los libros de la sección de recreación. De lo mucho que tenía que estudiar para poder seguir dentro del equipo de fútbol y eso, sonaba demasiado raro saliendo de los labios de Eren. De alguna forma sentía que se me estaba yendo de las manos, no quise aceptar que sólo estaba creciendo y que el cambio era parte de eso.

Cuando dieron las diez en punto de la noche, Mikasa por fin se desperezó, pareciendo un poco triste de que por hoy, las aventuras de Eren en su nueva escuela debieran quedar allí.

—Bueno, mis niños— Su voz saliendo de sus labios con un tono parecido al de una madre que esta a punto de mandar a sus hijos a dormir.— Me gustaría quedarme a escuchar más de ese espectacular grupo de animadoras, pero ayudaré a Annie a darse una ducha, así que... no es que los corra, pero ya es tarde.

Se dirigió a Eren y a mí, mientras que al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Annie a ponerse de pie, según parecía, por nada del mundo debía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Tuve ese extraño pensamiento que Mikasa podía postularse para ser nuestra madre postiza. Después de que nos despedimos del par de chicas y salimos del ostentoso departamento, el ambiente entre Eren y yo se volvió tenso de nuevo, con él evitando hacer cualquier clase de contacto visual conmigo. Fue esa misma razón la que me hizo detener mi camino al estacionamiento, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y ese gesto fue suficiente para que él también se detuviera y por fin volteara a verme.

—¿Tienes un segundo?

Le pregunté con voz suave, intentando no parecer molesto por su extraña actitud conmigo y así, evitar que todo terminara con un Eren enfurecido. Él pareció pensarlo por demasiado tiempo, pero al final asintió, se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para poder escucharme; cuidando su espacio personal de mí, como si yo tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa de la que él pudiera contagiarse también.

—Seguro.— Encogió los hombros, su mirada fija en sus converse perfectamente blancos, sin ninguna mancha.

—¿Pasa algo?

Me atreví a cuestionar sin rodeo alguno, sabía que las indirectas tampoco funcionaban con él. Eren por fin levantó la mirada, pero sólo para enfocarla en las puertas de cristal de la recepción del edificio en donde vivía Mikasa, torció los labios en una mueca y volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Una de mis mejores amigas tuvo un aborto espontaneo— Arrugó la nariz y apartó un mechón de cabellos de su campo de visión.— ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que está pasando?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú— Arqueé una ceja, me acerqué un paso más a Eren logrando que se tensara aún más. Suspiré.— ¿Estás molesto conmigo por... algo? Me estuviste evitando todo el tiempo, incluso ahora.

Temí que se tratara del asunto de Annie, después pensé que tal vez me echaría en cara que aparentemente, lo estaba haciendo a un lado por Farlan, a diferencia de él, podía captar perfectamente bien las indirectas. Entonces él rápidamente se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, parecía desesperado por algún motivo.

—No sucede nada, aparte de que sigo en shock por lo que pasó con Annie.

Sus verdes ojos por fin miraron a los míos, verde contra gris. _Mentiro_ so, pensé.

— _"No pasa nada"_ , claro, y los dragones existen.— Puse los ojos en blanco, diciendo aquello con total sarcasmo. Nuevamente mi mirada fue a confrontar a la de Eren.

—Yo quiero un dragón— Murmuró suavemente, parecía que cada vez se hundía más en su lugar.— De preferencia un... ya sabes, Colacuerno, si come pollos fastidiosos mejor.

Me quede viéndolo por extensos segundos, sabiendo que trataba de cambiar el tema con cosas que yo consideraba tontas. Lo conocía mejor que eso y sabía que algo grave debía estar sucediendo para que él no quisiera tocar el tema.

—Basta con las referencias a la cultura pop— Dije, Eren volvió a mirarme por breves segundos.— Ahora, ¿qué es lo pasa? ¿no confías en mí, Jaeger? ¿no somos amigos?

—¡Sí!, claro que sí, tú eres mi amigo... _mi amigo_...— Se preocupó por hacer énfasis en el último _"mi amigo",_ nuevamente estaba varado en la conocida friendzone.— Mi mejor amigo de hecho... es sólo que últimamente no entiendo qué me pasa.

—Podrías intentar sólo decirlo.— Insistí, aunque algo me decía que no era buena idea presionar a Eren.

Él no pareció muy convencido de querer hablar al respecto a pesar de que yo estaba hablando con voz suave y tratando de sonar comprensivo. Sabía que todo esto tenía que ver conmigo, ¿o por qué había estado evitándome a mí?, me desesperaba no saberlo, quería saber todo lo que involucraba a Eren, ahora más que nunca que me había dado cuenta que estos meses habían sido complicados para él y nunca tuve la cortesía de preguntar, ni siquiera cuando su comportamiento extraño comenzó a revelar que algo no andaba bien.

—Es que... yo he tenido _ciertos_ pensamientos, sobre _cierta_ persona y no debería pensar así sobre esa persona.— Confesó, de repente, sacando todo el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo.

—¿Una chica?— Pregunté, intentado que la amargura en mi voz no fuera tan obvia.

Eren me miró detenidamente por un largo momento, sus verdes ojos examinándome completamente, me sentí desnudo ante esa mirada tan contemplativa. Boqueó varias veces y entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo demasiado cauteloso ante cualquier cosa que fuera a decir:

—Algo así.

—Oh.

Terminé suspirando, sintiendo que era la criatura más tonta del universo. Claro que todo esto debía ser por una chica, ¿qué otra cosa más? Parecía que cuando se trataba de Eren nunca aprendía. Pensé en que Hanji tenía razón, debía simplemente rendirme, Eren no era para mí y yo ya tenía que empezar a hacerme a la idea de que así sería siempre. Lo vería casarse con una chica linda, teniendo a sus hijos y conmigo yendo con él a verlos jugar fútbol. Así serían las cosas.

—No es correcto, Levi— Exclamó de pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos depresivos.— Hemos sido amigos durante un largo tiempo, somos amigos. No está bien que piense así, yo no soy así, ¿entiendes?

No, no entendía de qué rayos hablaba, por un segundo tuve esa fea sensación de que el mensaje iba implícitamente para mí. Pero tan pronto como esa idea surgió, la eliminé de mi cabeza; podía ver la desesperación de Eren, la total confusión por no entender lo que sentía. Como si estuviera mal estar _enamorado._ Pensar en la palabra enamorado dolía, pero él presentaba todos los síntomas de alguien que esta al borde de la locura amorosa, yo había cruzado ese puente después de todo.

El pensamiento fue duro, pero quizá era hora de que dejara ir a Eren. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante tal pensamiento, negándose a dejar que alguien más tocara a Eren, que yo fuera tocado por alguien más que no fuera él. Mis manos repentinamente comenzaron a picar también, _sólo una vez más, la última..._ y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya había invadido el espacio personal de Eren y mi mano derecha se encontraba acunando la mitad de su rostro.

—No sé que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya— Hablé con toda la sinceridad que cabía en mi cuerpo, los labios de Eren se abrieron tentativamente para mí.— Pero quiero que sepas que cualquier mierda que estés pensando que esta mal contigo, no lo está, en serio. Tienes que saberlo.

Mi mano se deslizó de su rostro a su cuello y se quedó ahí más tiempo del que era correcto. Podía sentir el pulso acelerado de Eren entre mis dedos y como poco a poco ese lugar se ponía más y más caliente, entonces él se apartó bruscamente.

—N-no intentes eso de nuevo— Exclamó con voz temblorosa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba totalmente rojo del cuello hasta las orejas. De inmediato se llevó una mano al lugar en donde antes había estado la mía y agregó más calmado:— Quiero decir... no soy un perrito, ¿sabes?

Parpadeé un par de veces y aún con aquel sentimiento de confusión, asentí lentamente dándole la razón sin discutir por primera vez. Por primera vez sintiendo que algo había cambiado entre nosotros sin que yo me diera cuenta.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

Había logrado escabullirme de Farlan mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado "coqueteando" con una chica de tercero. Sentía una paz extraña cuando él no estaba cerca, y ahora podía seguir leyendo el segundo libro que había tomado prestado justamente del lugar a donde me había venido a esconder: la biblioteca. Sabía que él no vendría a buscarme aquí, sentí un enorme placer al pensar que estaría dando vueltas por toda la escuela para poder encontrarme, mientras yo disfrutaba de mi momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Sentí que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, me tensé al pensar que se trataba de Farlan, pero cuando aparté el libro y levanté la mirada, me encontré con la amable sonrisa de la bibliotecaria que antes me había recomendado libros.

—Bonjour, beau mec,* veo que sí estás leyendo los libros que te recomendé— Asentí con la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa, ella rápidamente tomó asiento en el lugar frente a mí.— ¿Y? ¿qué te han parecido?

—Interesantes, muy buenos en realidad— Exclamé con entusiasmo, la mujer de bonitos ojos dorados ensanchó la sonrisa.— Me gusta toda esa cosa de los viajes en el tiempo y las cosas futuristas.

Ella miró la portada del libro que leía, en su rostro aún se divisaba la sonrisa amable y resplandeciente de momentos atrás. Negó suavemente y sus cabellos quebrados se balancearon al compás de ese movimiento.

—Si bien el tiempo es de relevancia, el tema que se toca es el de los viajes a dimensiones alternas— Uno de sus dedos señaló un párrafo en el que explicaban lo que ella acababa de asegurar.— ¿Ves?

Preguntó con paciencia, su voz con aquel acento afrancesado que lograba relajarme. Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a leer ese párrafo en exclusivo, dándome cuenta de que mi comprensión lectora no parecía ser la mejor, me sentí un tanto avergonzado ante aquella hermosa mujer que parecía ser tan culta como Levi, o Erwin.

—Es verdad, ¡aún mejor!— Dije, una vez que terminé de leer. Le dediqué una sonrisa tímida y ésta enseguida me fue devuelta.— Ahora tendré temas en común con Levi, incluso con Hanji.

Ella sonrió aún más amplio al ver la emoción reflejada en cada palabra que salía de mi boca, soltó una carcajada y me pareció haber escuchado a un ángel reír. Todo en ella me parecía hermoso en un sentido totalmente tierno, pensé en que si hubiera tenido una figura materna, me hubiera gustado que fuera justamente así.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando le das media oportunidad a un libro?— Me cuestionó con dulzura, tratándome como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha descubierto un tesoro enterrado en su jardín trasero.

Asentí enérgicamente, ahora podía entender mejor porqué a Levi le emocionaba comenzar a leer un libro nuevo. Nunca se sabía qué podía pasar a continuación y el sentimiento de saber que estaba un paso más cerca de Levi me llenó de emoción, en ese momento no pensé en que había estado evitando esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que me recomendara más libros que tal vez, en un futuro yo pudiera recomendarle a Levi, así podríamos hablar de ellos como lo hacía con Farlan, y ese cabeza de pollo ya no sería necesario en la vida de Levi, porque entonces, yo estaría ahí para entender de libros e historias llenas de fantasía. Pero de alguna forma, eso se vio interrumpido cuando Farlan logró hallarme, pensé con fastidio que debía buscar otro escondite.

—¡Vaya, primor! No pensé encontrarte aquí— Me sonrió con aparente burla y luego, su mirada fue a dar con la mujer que ya se había puesto de pie.— Bonjour, mademoiselle.*

—Bonjour— Exclamó la mujer, con un asentimiento de cabeza ante el saludo. La sonrisa amable aún seguía en su rostro.— Tengo que dejarlos, tengo muchos libros que ordenar. Hasta luego, chicos.

Y diciendo esto, empujó el pequeño carrito en donde llevaba pilas de libros, se alejó hasta el siguiente pasillo y al doblar la esquina, la perdí de vista. Suspiré con pesadez cuando Farlan se sentó en el lugar en donde había estado sentada ella minutos atrás.

—Qué curioso, no sabía que hablaras con mademoiselle— Empezó Farlan, refiriéndose a la bibliotecaria. Intenté concentrarme otra vez en mi libro, aunque sabía que sería imposible.— El otro día escuché a las señoras de intendencia decir que aunque parecía una persona muy fina y elegante, en realidad el director la había sacado del bajo mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Puse los ojos en blanco, Farlan era la persona más chismosa que había conocido en toda mi vida, supuse que era así como Jean se enteraba de todos los chismes de la escuela. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que la cabeza de Farlan tenía esa capacidad para guardar tantas cosas innecesarias como chismes tontos, pero sobre todo, me preguntaba a menudo cómo era que una persona así podía parecerle fascinante a alguien tan educado y reservado como Levi.

 _Está enamorado, el amor es ciego_ , dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, totalmente burlona y fastidiosa. De pronto me sentí más irritado, me negaba a la idea de que Levi pudiera estarse enamorando de alguien más, sobre todo si ese alguien era tan molesto como Farlan Church. Miré la hora en mi celular, agradeciendo que dentro de quince minutos tenía entrenamiento con mi equipo; prefería mil veces tener que soportar a Zeke que a Farlan.

—Me voy, tengo entrenamiento— Mencioné por toda respuesta a cualquier pregunta tonta de Farlan.— Bye, pollo.

—¡Espera!— Entonces, de alguna forma, ya tenía a Farlan frente a mí, en medio de mi camino, sujetándome de los hombros con firmeza para evitar que me fuera.— Es que quería pedirte un gran favor.

—¿Qué favor, Church?— Le cuestioné exasperado.

—Se trata de Levi— Y entonces mi mal humor bulló de alguna parte, estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero él fue más rápido.— Tú tienes mucha influencia en él, tal vez... si tú le hablaras bien de mí, él querría salir conmigo.

Aparté de un movimiento brusco sus manos de mi cuerpo, no entendía por qué de repente me sentía más enfadado que antes.

—Levi es una persona inteligente— Hablé entre dientes.— Es perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Yo no influyo en eso de ninguna forma.

Intenté retomar mi camino e irme, pensé que le había dejado muy en claro que no tenía intención alguna de ayudarlo en ningún sentido con Levi, ni con otra cosa. Pero él volvió a detenerme, siempre testarudo.

—Pero si tú...

—¡Cristo santo, Farlan!, sólo dile que te gusta y ya. Deja de ser cobarde y cerrado, ve por todo o nada.

Declaré con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, sin embargo, sabía que esas palabras no habían sido dirigidas a Farlan, sino a alguien más. Me asustó en demasía cuando ese alguien, se convirtió en mí mismo; de nuevo estaban esos pensamientos incorrectos, de nuevo volvía a sentirme así.

Church pestañeó, pero luego la claridad vino a su rostro y sonrió pareciendo más decidido a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

—Tienes razón, Eren. Lo invitaré al baile de Noche de brujas que va a organizar la universidad y se lo diré, ¿crees que eso esté bien?

Por primera vez vi a Farlan nervioso, frotando sus manos contra su ropa. Ese genuino brillo de anhelo e interés en sus ojos que nunca antes había mostrado, ni siquiera cuando leía sus libros, sólo pude encoger los hombros con pesadez.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Él sonrió, primera vez que lo hacía honestamente. Eso es lo que Eren Jaeger hubiera respondido, ¿cierto?, él se hubiera sentido feliz de que su mejor amigo por fin encontrara a alguien que cuidara de él, pero no. Éste Eren pensaba que lo que acababa de responder se sentía tan incorrecto, que no tenía deseos de que Levi se enamorara de alguien más. Odié pensar en que este Eren no era yo.

* * *

Después de los duros entrenamientos, el equipo entero y yo nos marchamos hacia las regaderas, todos ansiosos de quitarnos el sudor de nuestro cuerpo y también el mal humor. Como siempre, fui el último en agarrar regadera, pero era mejor así, porque no estaba bajo la presión de que alguien estuviera esperando su turno, más a mi favor, porque sólo quedaba yo siempre y de nueva cuenta, era mejor así.

Mientras secaba perezosamente mi cuerpo, pensé otra vez en Farlan y su decisión de pedirle a Levi que salieran en una cita, para el treinta y uno de octubre no faltaba mucho, me desesperé al pensar en ello. Era demasiado egoísta, pero no tenía deseos de que ese día llegara, ¿y si hablaba con Levi?, ¿y si le decía que Farlan no me agradaba? Probablemente me mandaría a la goma, a él sí le agradaba y era todo lo que debía importar, no yo. Ese pensamiento me llenó de rabia, siempre pensé que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que dejáramos de ser sólo él y yo.

—¡Hey, mini Jaeger!, como siempre al último, ¿eh?

Me sobresalté cuando la potente voz de Zeke hizo eco por todo el baño, acababa de salir de las duchas por lo que podía notar de su cabello y el agua que escurría por él. Llevaba la blanca toalla enroscada alrededor de su cintura y cuando la fue desenrollando, intenté no voltear bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ley entre los hombres, no mirar de más en éste tipo de situaciones.

—Eso parece.

Y tras decir eso, yo también me quite la toalla que me había estado cubriendo, ambos nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en vestirnos y secarnos adecuadamente, siempre respetando la regla de oro de no fisgonear de más. Habíamos permanecido en un silencio sepulcral mientras nos vestíamos, pero no me parecía incomodo como los primeros días, parecía que me estaba acostumbrando a todo esto. Entonces, ese silencio tan cómodo fue interrumpido por Zeke, nuevamente.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Noche de brujas?

Preguntó mientras amarraba las agujetas de sus blancos tennis, parecía que otra regla de oro era que después de los entrenamientos y duchas, todos teníamos que usar el uniforme de nuestra facultad, que consistía en un pants blanco con franjas rojas, la playera blanca con el orgulloso escudo de la universidad y la chaqueta roja con mangas blancas.

—Sobre eso... no me entusiasma mucho asistir, decidí entonces no venir.— Confesé, terminando de colocarme la dichosa sudadera que a mí me parecía espantosa.

—Tienes que estar de joda— Exclamó Zeke, ahora poniéndose su propia chaqueta de colores que no combinaban en lo absoluto.— El baile de Noche de brujas que organiza ésta escuela es el mejor, los mejores disfraces lo verás aquí. El año pasado un sujeto se disfrazó de Iron Man, algo excéntrico si me preguntas, la armadura era completamente estorbosa, pero fue el mejor disfraz de la noche. Ni mencionar la casita de los sustos que ponen en el edificio abandonado de ésta facultad.

—Todo eso suena... genial.— Admití, sintiendo repentina curiosidad de asistir sólo para ver si alguien había sido lo suficientemente irreverente para disfrazarse de otro personaje de Marvel.

—Lo es, absolutamente, ¡vamos, mini Jaeger! anímate a venir— Se acercó a mí, abrazándome con fuerza por los hombros.— Además, un pajarito me dijo que Riko espera que la invites tú.

Riko Brzenska era de las otras amigas muy allegadas a Zeke, habíamos hablado un par de veces, la mujer era tan seria que me causaba un poco de miedo. Por eso me pareció extraordinario verla en la escuadra de porristas junto con Nanaba y Pieck, otras amigas de Zeke. De inmediato supe que el otro Jaeger estaba intentando embaucarme con una de sus amigas, y eso sólo logró que mis ganas por asistir fueran nulas, un menos cero totalmente.

Sin embargo, asentí y me preparé para mentir.

—Seguro, lo pensaré.

Zeke pareció complacido ante aquella respuesta mía y sonrió de lado.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho!— Palmeó mi hombro con algo de rudeza y luego agregó:— Cambiando de tema, hay algo que ha estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Pensé que quizá tu padre podía ser pariente lejano del mío. Tú y yo somos Jaeger, después de todo.

Ante aquella conclusión apresurada de Zeke reí y negué con la cabeza. Él siempre parecía bastante curioso conmigo, no lo preguntaba directamente pero yo sabía que esa curiosidad estaba ahí. Sin embargo, era imposible que él y yo tuviéramos algún tipo de parentesco.

—Lo dudo, creo que no te he contado que en realidad soy adoptado, ¿verdad?— La expresión de emoción en el rostro de Zeke fue desapareciendo, para poner una más seria.— Papá número uno se llama Erwin Smith, papá número dos se llama Mike Zacharius. Sí, fui adoptado por una pareja del mismo sexo, puedo entender si eso te resulta incomodo.

—No, desde luego que no, madre tiene un primo gay— Se apresuró a negar, su semblante igual de serio pero ahora reflexivo.— Pero, no entiendo, ¿entonces de dónde viene tu apellido Jaeger?

—Ah, eso... pues cuando mi madre biológica me abandonó en casa de mi padre biológico, yo ya estaba registrado con el apellido de mi padre— Me rasqué la nuca, sintiendo una incomodidad repentina.— Mi progenitor es un Jaeger, pero no lo conocí, es decir, a la primer oportunidad que tuvo me abandonó en casa de los padres de Erwin y bueno... lo demás es historia. Ya sé, es algo revuelto.

 _Y triste, ninguno de mis padres me quiso, ni siquiera me dieron una oportunidad_ , pensé para mí mismo, sintiéndome tan miserable de pronto, parecía que entre más noción tenía de ciertas cosas, más me dolían. Nunca había importado ese tema, pero ahora calaba dolorosamente en mis entrañas al pensarlo; nunca me había molestado hablar de ello con quien tuviera curiosidad de preguntar por qué no me parecía a Erwin, y ahora aquí estaba, compadeciéndome a mí mismo. Zeke puso una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y de verdad deseé que dejara de verme así.

—Entonces, ¿no conoces ni a tu verdadero padre, ni a tu verdadera madre?— Preguntó y ante mi negativa él volvió a hablar.— Pero sí sabes el nombre de tu verdadero padre, ¿cierto?

—Es lo único que sé de él, de Grisha Jaeger.

Dije dando media vuelta y encaminándome hacia la salida, pero cuando noté que Zeke no me había seguido, volteé a verlo. Estaba completamente rígido en su lugar, sus ojos se había oscurecido a un azul marino peligroso, ahora no había expresión alguna en su rostro. Su comportamiento me pareció de lo más inusual pero no me extrañó para nada, Zeke siempre actuaba raro alrededor de todos, supuse que mi trágica historia había causado ese efecto en él. Suspiré y encogí los hombros con sencillez y dije:

—En serio, Zeke. No tiene importancia alguna.

Entonces, él por fin reaccionó, se acercó lentamente a mí y pronto su mano derecha fue a dar a mi hombro derecho para apretar ahí con fuerza, más de la necesaria, estuve a punto de quejarme pero él habló.

—Al contrario, mi querido Eren— De pronto sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo casi desquiciado, como si yo acabara de decirle cuales eran las verdaderas coordenadas del reino perdido de Atlantis.— Toda ésta historia a mí me ha parecido bastante interesante.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, pasaba por acá para dejarles actualización de este fanfic. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y también espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Muchas gracias a las personitas que toman la molestia de leer y dejar reviews, eso siempre me anima muchísimo. En fin, creo que por ahora sería todo, sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	37. El príncipe y el zorro

**El príncipe y el zorro**

 **[Eren. J]**

Historia Reiss era lo más cercano a un amigo que yo tenía en la universidad, claro, hablaba con los amigos de Zeke y algunos compañeros de clase, incluso con el fastidioso de Farlan, pero a Historia la sentía más cercana que a cualquiera de ellos. Y claro que, ella se molestaba en decirle a media universidad que yo era su amigo, eso podía parecer un honor muy grande viniendo de alguien como ella. A pesar de que era amable con todo el mundo, confiaba en muy poca gente y al resto sólo los veía como sus compañeros de aula, de escuela, lo que sea.

Pero a mí, por alguna extraña razón me había dado su total confianza y el honorable titulo de amigo, a veces me sentía bastante halagado por caer en la gracia de Historia Reiss, parecía ser algo difícil de conseguir. Todos en el salón decían que formábamos una agradable pareja, ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por desmentirlo, pues en el fondo, realmente éramos un gran dúo pero como simples amigos que se ayudaban mutuamente.

Quizá, era por eso que ahora ambos nos encontrábamos tomando un café en un centro comercial, hablando como los mejores amigos que acaban de salir de un ajetreado día en la universidad y que ahora sólo se relajan. Trataba de ser cuidadoso con ella, estaba acostumbrado a llevarme de forma ruda con Annie y Mikasa, pero Historia era tan educada y correcta que a veces me daba miedo haber metido la pata diciendo algo incorrecto, o fuera de lugar. Si era así, ella nunca se quejaba al respecto, tal vez, siendo tan amable como sólo ella podía ser.

—Ya sé de que iré disfrazada a la Noche de brujas— Chilló con emoción, sus mejillas totalmente rojas por la cantidad de prendas que la protegían del frío otoñal.— De hecho, ya lo diseñé, sólo me falta pasarlo por la maquina de coser, ¿qué hay de ti? Podría ayudarte a diseñar el tuyo.

—Te lo agradezco— Asentí ligeramente ante su amable ofrecimiento.— Pero no iré, la verdad es que no me he sentido bien últimamente.

La taza de porcelana con la bebida caliente quedó a medio camino de sus labios embarrados con labial rosado, volvió a colocarla sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó en un gesto que detonaba lo contrariada que se sentía ante mi negativa de ir al baile de Noche de brujas. Cuando me informó que el club de artes plásticas sería el encargado de armar la casa de terror yo parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero ahora sólo era un globo que había sido ponchado con un filoso alfiler. Bueno, así me sentía.

—Lo noté, has estado de mal humor, generalmente no eres así.— Su expresión compungida pronto mutó en una suave, como la de una madre compresiva.— ¿Debo preguntar qué sucede?

Quise decir que no, pero luego pensé en que Historia era la única que quizá podría comprenderme, así que terminé por asentir.

—Pero antes, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta incomoda... no, más bien personal, ¿puedo?

Ella arqueó una ceja rubia, sus expresivos ojos azules me examinaron por largos momentos. Pensé con gracia en Armin y en que Historia podía decir en cualquier momento algo como: _"tu vida gira en torno en hacerme preguntas incomodas"_. Pensar en Armin se sintió amargo en mi boca, después de que Annie le dijera que el bebé no era suyo, él pareció cortar todo lazo que lo involucrara con Annie y sí, eso me incluía a mí.

Su alejamiento me dolía siempre que pensaba en ello, nos había reemplazado como piezas de ajedrez por sus nuevos amigos, me estaba sintiendo desplazado nuevamente y dolía. Y estaban todas esas veces que Historia sin querer me recordaba a mi viejo amigo y una oleada de tristeza me atacaba, pero ahora todo lo ocultaba bajo una mascara de mal humor perpetuo. Se estaba volviendo un mecanismo de defensa algo desagradable.

—Pregunta.— Sonrió amplio, mostrando con ese gesto la confianza que estaba a punto de depositar en mí.

—Cuando tú... es decir, ya sabes, ¿cómo te diste que cuenta de que eras... de que eras...?

La pregunta fue muriendo poco a poco en mi garganta, otra vez me di cuenta de que un tema del que jamás me incomodaba hablar, se estaba volviendo tabú para mí y eso me frustraba. Historia sonrió con gentileza y asintió.

—Sí, cuando me di cuenta de que era lesbiana, ¿no?— Soltó sin más, sin importarle que la gente la mirara raro. Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.— Bueno, no fue sencillo. Cuando era pequeña fui criada bajo ciertos roles y estándares, ya sabes: _"Historia, aprende a lavar", "Historia, aprende a cocinar", "Historia, aprende a planchar", "te tienes que conseguir un buen hombre"._ Todo eso parecía normal, nos hacen creer que nacemos incompletas y que sólo un hombre podrá complementarnos, que es todo un logro ser mamá y esposa.

»Pasé buena parte de mi niñez creyendo que lo correcto era que me gustaran los niños, porque toda niña normal quiere tener a su príncipe azul y casarse. Entonces, la niñita creció y cuando entró a la secundaria se escandalizó por tener ese deseo de besar a Virginia Dion, la chica más linda del salón. Los dos primeros años de mi descubrimiento negué lo que era, estaba tan acostumbrada a la idea de que debían gustarme los hombres porque así había sido criada, que pensar en querer besar a otra chica era algo totalmente errado.

De pronto, ante las palabras de Historia, comencé a sentirme identificado. Últimamente tenía esos pensamientos de querer besar a Levi sólo para comprobar si se sentiría tan bien como en mis sueños, pero una pequeña parte de mí se seguía rehusando totalmente; toda mi vida me habían gustado las chicas, no parecía normal que ahora mi cabeza estuviera llena de puros pensamientos acerca de Levi. Y entre más pensaba en ello, me iba dando cuenta de que esto no era algo nuevo que había iniciado hace un par de meses atrás, mis conclusiones siempre me llevaban al día del baile de primavera cuando me besó.

Debí saber que el primer signo estuvo ahí siempre, no me había molestado que otro chico me besara, lo había sentido tan normal que pasé por alto que cualquier chico heterosexual al cien por ciento, hubiera sentido un mínimo de incomodidad de que alguien de su mismo sexo lo besara. Era como si los últimos meses hubiera estado acumulando y reprimiendo sentimientos por Levi, y ahora me estuvieran explotando en la cara, todos al mismo tiempo. En mi oxidado cerebro eso parecía tener sentido, pero aún existía una parte de mí llena de miedo y vergüenza que se negaba a admitirlo.

—Fueron tiempos muy duros, en donde ni siquiera sabía quién era, en donde no aceptaba que era parte de mí— Suspiró y su rostro se iluminó ante algún pensamiento feliz.— Todo mejoró cuando conocí a Ymir. ¿Sabes?, tenía miedo, pero ya no me asusta más.

Sus manos ahora acunaban la frágil taza y sus ojos miraban a la nada, parecía estar recordando algo de suma importancia para ella porque sus ojos brillaban con emoción y sus labios estaban curvados en una ligera sonrisa que delataba sus pensamientos felices. Supuse que debía estar pensando en Ymir, su novia. Había hablado con ella un par de veces e Ymir estaba complacida de que no estuviera interesado amorosamente en Historia; yo fungía como su arma de doble filo, pues lo único que me interesaba de Historia era su amistad y al mismo tiempo, podía ahuyentar a sus pretendientes en potencia, parecía que por esas dos razones había logrado ser del agrado de la apática Ymir.

—Ahora— Dijo con voz suave la rubia, volviendo al anterior hilo de conversación.— ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

Asentí, por debajo de la mesa frotaba frenéticamente las palmas de mis manos contra el uniforme de la facultad. Por primera vez iba a contarle a alguien acerca de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y del revoltijo de sentimientos confusos, era normal sentirse nervioso.

—Levi, te he mencionado a Levi, ¿cierto?

Ante mi interrogante, Historia dejó escapar una suave carcajada y enseguida asintió.

—Lo haz hecho, al menos un millón de veces— Arrugó la nariz y pude sentir la sangre hervir dentro de mis mejillas.— Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Levi?

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando...

Y... le conté todo, desde el principio de ésta historia que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Historia estaba bastante entretenida con cada pequeña parte que le contaba, como niña pequeña escuchando un cuento antes de ir a dormir. En las partes interesantes, ella colocaba aquella expresión de total sorpresa, en otras tantas, arrugaba la frente y no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero si era el caso, no había modo de saberlo, ella siempre fue respetuosa de mí y de lo que le contaba, jamás daba su opinión o punto de vista. Se mantenía callada, escuchando atentamente mis palabras.

Para cuando terminé de relatar el pequeño revoltijo, el centro comercial y la cafetería en donde estábamos ya estaban medio vacíos, la gente ya estaba yéndose a su hogar. Fue raro, mientras más hablaba de todo lo que ocurrió, de cómo me sentía, de los pensamientos llenos de confusión, miedo y vergüenza que estaba experimentado desde hace un tiempo atrás, más liviano me sentía. Era como si por un largo tiempo hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, y ahora finalmente pudiera dejarlo salir. El café que nunca probé ya estaba totalmente frío, mientras que Historia ya se había terminado el suyo hace tiempo atrás, realmente había pasado un largo tiempo sacando _algunas cosas del equipaje pesado_.

Historia suspiró largamente una vez que terminé de exteriorizar mis sentimientos. Esperé con paciencia a que ella pudiera darme su veredicto final.

—Seré muy honesta contigo, porque estoy segura de lo que te diré— Su implacable voz resonó con una seriedad un tanto impropia de ella.— Tú, en realidad haz estado enamorado de Levi desde... bueno, desde siempre. Desde que todo comenzó.

Y, el peso de aquella firme resolución volvió a caer con fuerza sobre mis hombros, los espacios que se habían liberado volvían a ser ocupados y a sentirse pesados. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar en un mismo día, en tan poco tiempo, no había sido lo suficientemente maduro para comprenderlo, admitirlo y aceptarlo como era.

Historia pareció notar la soga imaginaria alrededor de mi cuello y enseguida su pálida mano fue a buscar la mía para dar un apretón firme en ella, como clara muestra de apoyo. Sus ojos azules me miraron con ternura y una sincera comprensión, y la soga pareció aflojarse sólo un poco más.

—Puedo entender como te sientes, nuevos horizontes que jamás imaginaste se están abriendo ante ti ahora— Su suave voz calmó el desastre que comenzaba a formarse en mi maltrecho cerebro.— Estás enfrentando un nuevo cambio y es normal sentirse como te sientes, habrá mucha gente que no será comprensiva, pero debes tomártelo con calma. Sin presiones.

La palabra bisexual volvió a llegar con fuerza en mi cabeza, pero ahora no me parecía tan lejana, ni imposible. Todo lo contrario. Relamí mis labios que estaban secos debido al frío y me esforcé por tragarme el nudo de la garganta.

—¿Realmente es normal?— Junté ambas cejas, esta de más decir lo mortificado que me sentía.— Es decir, ¿es normal que hasta ahora me de cuenta de que... me gustan los _chicos_?

—Absolutamente— Historia asintió vigorosamente sin dejar espacio alguno a los titubeos.— El que seas bisexual no quiere decir que te tengan que gustar todos los hombres, quizá sólo necesitabas a alguien como Levi para darte cuenta de que esto también es parte de ti. Está bien, Eren, no estás cometiendo ningún delito, ni haciendo nada malo.

No pude hacer nada más que asentir ante sus palabras de aliento que eran como un sedante a todos los pensamientos que luchaban por asfixiarme. Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de gratitud, Historia me había ayudado a dar ese gran paso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que dar porque hasta hace algunas horas no sabía como nombrar lo que yo soy. Seguía siendo Eren, acababa de descubrir algo nuevo en mí, pero eso no me había cambiado, aún era yo. Sin alteraciones, ni anomalías, todavía me llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea pero a fin de cuentas, lo único que cambió fue la perspectiva con la que veía a Levi.

Levi... pensar en él fue un golpe en el estómago cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Farlan le pediría que salieran en el próximo baile y siempre estaba esa posibilidad en potencia de que Levi le dijera que sí.

—Cuando estés listo— Dijo Historia, trayéndome a la realidad nuevamente.— Tal vez puedas hablar respecto a tus sentimientos con Levi. Podrían intentarlo.

—Tal vez... lo mejor sea que simplemente deje las cosas como están— Encogí los hombros, vi a la chica con intenciones claras de regañarme, por eso rápidamente agregué:— Farlan le pedirá que salgan el día del baile, no tengo derecho alguno de intervenir y Levi... él... bueno, en realidad creo que ya es tarde para mí. Además, hay muchas cosas que todavía debo asimilar y aceptar antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ya no... hay que hablar de esto, ¿sí?, por hoy fue suficiente.

Pedí en un murmuro agonizante y ella aceptó rápidamente mi decisión. Lo único que le quedó fue torcer los labios en una mueca lastimera y suspirar con frustración. Le tomó al menos medio minuto encontrar otro tema que no fuera mi reciente descubrimiento, pero entonces dijo:

—¡Ya sé de que voy a hacer tu disfraz para el baile de brujas!— Insistió, sus ojos volvieron a llamear con aquel matiz de emoción que tiene cada vez que se le ocurre una excelente idea.— Seré tu hada madrina, yep.

—Oh, ¿hablas del baile de brujas al que no iré?— Pregunté con sarcasmo y algo de burla.

—Hablo del baile de brujas al que irás— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su ceño se frunció de manera tierna, si es que eso era posible.— Acabo de hacer magia, confía en ella.

—No dejarás de insistir, ¿cierto?

Le cuestioné, en realidad, nadie podía decirle que no a Historia por diferentes motivos: porque era tierna, porque era terca como mula y porque nunca querrías verla enojada porque era realmente aterradora, aunque sonara imposible. Ella pareció pensarlo por rápidos segundos y encogió los hombros.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, listo, ya está. No puedes retractarte.— Sentenció, decidiendo prácticamente por mí.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Concedí, fingiendo molestia pero al final de cuentas, terminando por darle una sonrisa cómplice, ella de inmediato sonrió amplio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un agradable rosa.

—¡Brillante!

* * *

Treinta y uno de octubre llegó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, entre el estrés común de la universidad, los duros entrenamientos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, las hojas anaranjadas que caían de los árboles, los días cortos y las noches largas, y claro, todas las facultades vueltas locas por los preparativos de éste baile.

A diferencia de todo América del norte y algunas partes de Inglaterra, en Alemania las noches de brujas, o Halloween no eran algo de importancia; sólo algunos lugares festejaban tal fecha, como era el caso de mi universidad. Entonces, todos los chicos se emocionaban ante la idea de tener una noche para disfrazarse de monstruos de películas famosas o de su personaje preferido, de la casita de terror que prometía ser aterradora y de las historias de miedo a media noche que contaban los profesores que asistían para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y aprovechar el momento para sacar su yo joven que normalmente dejaban de lado el resto del año.

Erwin y Mike discutían en la sala, esta era su tercer pelea en toda la semana y no sabía si sentirme aterrado o irritado. Ellos nunca peleaban a gritos como ahora, siempre arreglaban las cosas hablando y luego, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero ahora incluso se dejaban de hablar por días enteros cada vez que una nueva pelea se presentaba.

Ellos ni siquiera notaron cuando me paré frente a ellos con mi ridículo disfraz que Historia muy amablemente me había ayudado a hacer, ni cuando anuncié que me iba y que intentaría regresar temprano. Sus gritos sólo se hicieron más fuertes, reclamos de Erwin y protestas de Mike ante esos reclamos; decidí entonces, que lo mejor sería simplemente irme a mi siguiente destino: la casa de Historia e ignorar que ellos estaban todo el tiempo molestos el uno con el otro.

Mi trayecto hacia la casa de Historia fue normal, en tanto tratara de no pensar que había dejado a mis padres discutiendo. Uno que otro local había sido adornado para tal ocasión, no habían niños en las calles disfrazados pidiendo dulces, o toda esa atmósfera mágica que nos vendía Hollywood acerca del tan enigmático Halloween.

Al llegar a la casa de los Reiss me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que ellos adornaban su casa al puro estilo típico estadounidense. Con las calabazas de aterradoras expresiones y las telarañas falsas en las esquinas de la casa, los espantapájaros y todo lo que pudiera parecer aterrador, supuse que en gran parte la culpable de esto era Historia. Mis nudillos se apresuraron en golpear la puerta de madera un par de veces y sólo tuve que esperar medio minuto para que la puerta fuera abierta por una radiante rubia.

Frente a mis ojos estaba Historia Reiss, enfundada en un... extraño disfraz. Toda ella era cubierta por una tela plateada muy brillante, un singular y llamativo pico sobresalía de su cabeza, un único mechón dorado resbalaba por su frente, pues su demás cabello parecía estar dentro de esa botarga extraña a la que no le encontraba forma alguna.

—Realmente te sienta tomar los roles de la nobleza.— Dijo con emoción, mirando de abajo hacia arriba el resultado final de lo que había planeado.

—Gracias— Asentí, sintiéndome un tanto tímido ante la mirada llena de escrutinio de Historia.— Tú también te ves genial en tu disfraza de... de...

—¡Estrella fugaz!— Chilló con emoción, ahora estirando ambos brazos y separando un poco las piernas, mientras se movía de un lado a otro de una forma de lo más tierna. Supe que esa imagen se quedaría para siempre en mi cabeza.— Una estrella que nació de los buenos deseos, y que además, cumple deseos.

Asentí, apretando fuerte los labios para evitar reír, pero es que toda esta situación me parecía hilarante. Busqué a Ymir con la mirada, esperando verla salir con un botarga circular y proclamando ser la luna.

—Entonces Ymir debe ser...

Comencé, sin embargo mi oración se quedó a medias cuando la otra chica apareció de quién sabe dónde, diciendo:

—El lobo, naturalmente.

Y tras decir eso, arrugó la nariz llena de pecas y fingió que gruñía como lo haría un lobo. Estaba totalmente disfrazada de lo que parecía ser un lobo de pelaje caoba, dos simpáticas orejas puntiagudas se ceñían sobre su cabeza, la punta de su nariz completamente de negro y los bigotes pintados con lápiz delineador en ambas mejillas. Miré a las dos y traté de pensar en qué podrían tener de común una estrella y un lobo, pero no hallaba conexión alguna, hasta donde sabía, ellas irían disfrazadas como pareja, y durante estas semanas pensé en Historia como Emily e Ymir como Víctor, o como Coraline y su gato negro. No una estrella y un lobo, la cosa más rara que había visto.

Miré a ambas una vez más, ésta vez detenidamente y sonreí de lado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras intentaba contener las risas que amenazaban con salir. Se miraron entre ellas, como preguntándose mutuamente con la mirada qué había mal en su atuendo.

—Ustedes, las dos... son realmente raras, hacen una excelente pareja.

Exclamé con algo de burla, ellas nuevamente se miraron la una con la otra, sin entender lo qué era gracioso para mí, pero al final sólo se limitaron en encoger los hombros. Mi automóvil se quedó en la cochera de la casa de Historia, la universidad estaba a unas cuantas calles, así que no era necesario conducir hasta allá cuando podíamos caminar sin problema alguno.

Al llegar a la universidad, la mayor parte de la escuela estaba ahí, todos con sus disfraces raros y costosos, tomando ponche y platicando entre ellos con entusiasmo sobre los otros disfraces. Y entre toda esa muchedumbre, se encontraban Levi y Farlan, Farlan iba disfrazado de un súper Nómada... súper desnutrido. Mi cerebro envidioso gritó que más bien tenía parecido a el chico percebe de Bob esponja. Levi, por otro lado, iba sencillamente con unas puntiagudas orejas rojas sobre su cabeza y como Ymir, la punta de su nariz pintada de negro, al igual que los bigotes en sus mejillas.

Me pregunté si también sería alguna especie de lobo... solamente llevaba eso como referencia, pues traía puesta una sudadera roja y jeans negros, algo simple que no parecía encajar con los demás disfraces elaborados de los demás. Sin embargo, sabía cuánto odiaba éste tipo de cosas y a pesar de eso, había hecho el esfuerzo _porque Farlan lo había invitado_. Otra dolorosa patada en el estómago y a este paso, me daría gastritis.

Había perdido de vista a Historia e Ymir, así que aquí estaba, totalmente solo en la barra de bocadillos y panecillos con formas de calabaza o fantasmas deformes. Armin estaba en el otro lado, riendo con sus nuevos amigos e ignorando que yo estaba allí, él también se había esforzado en su disfraz de Jack Frost, pensé con tristeza que a Annie le hubiera sentado de maravilla ser el hada de los dientes. Me sentía un tanto patético estando ahí solo, sin nadie con quien platicar sobre los disfraces o el tipo de cosas que se platican en un día como hoy; quizá, simplemente debí hacer caso a Zeke e invitar a Riko Brzenska.

Y como si la hubiera invocado de alguna forma, ella se apareció, parándose a un lado de mí mientras veía con aburridos ojos a las demás personas. Hoy no llevaba sus lentes y era raro verla sin ellos, pensaba que eran como otra extensión de su cuerpo. Entonces, ella finalmente me miró y sonrió de lado, tan imperceptible que no estaba seguro de que la sonrisa estuviera allí. Miré su disfraz, repentinamente me sentí en sintonía con ella.

—Mh... déjame adivinar— Le dije, de pronto sintiéndome en completa confianza con la chica por algo tan banal como un personaje de Harry Potter.— ¿Astoria Greengrass?

Riko bufó con ironía, pareciendo cansada de tratar de explicar en qué o quién consistía su disfraz.

—Todo el mundo piensa que vengo disfrazada como una simple estudiante de Hogwarts. Subiste una décima en mi estima por decir que Astoria, aunque me parece que ella es castaña, aún así, diez por tu esfuerzo— Palmeó mi hombro en un gesto de camaradería y luego se apresuró en decir:— En realidad, traté de hacer una versión joven de Narcissa, por, ya sabes, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises. ¿Y tú eres..?

Cuestionó, ahora ella examinando mi grandioso disfraz, como juraba Historia.

—El principito, del cuento del principito— Encogí con simpleza los hombros.— Me siento ridículo.

—Te ves bien— Aseguró rápidamente, aunque con aquella seriedad que la caracterizaba y que tanto me recordaba a Levi. Luego, a lo lejos pareció ver a su grupo de amigos y robó un panecillo antes de decir:— Iré con los chicos, podrías unirte a nosotros.

—Seguro, más al rato, quizá.

Asentí mintiendo completamente, no tenía intención alguna de ir con ellos, sentía que no pertenecía a ese selecto grupo de niños populares. Zeke parecía bastante interesado en que comenzara a frecuentar más con ellos, invitándome a salir a las tardes de karaoke o a los viernes de pizza con sus amigos, no me entusiasmaba la idea. Prefería a mis antiguos amigos pasando un día en el parque, o bromeando en la cafetería de la Charlottenburg, mientras Hanji robaba mis papas fritas y cucharaditas "discretas" de mi tarta de manzana.

Riko asintió con solemnidad, supongo que en el fondo sabía que nunca me acercaría a ellos, porque todo el tiempo ponía la misma excusa de siempre, cada vez que Zeke me decía _"únete a nosotros, mini Jaeger"_ , yo decía _"seguro, más tarde"_ , _"seguro, en un rato",_ _"seguro, después"_ y ese "seguro, _lo que fuera_ " jamás se cumplía. Antes Zeke sólo se conformaba con saludarme cuando nos veíamos fuera de los entrenamientos, ahora insistía en que fuera uno de ellos y era simple y supremamente extraño.

La chica guió sus pasos a su grupo de amigos que eran, como siempre, el centro de atención. ¿Y cómo no lo iban a ser? Zeke tenía puesta una botarga de Botas, a su lado, Pieck estaba totalmente disfrazada de Dora la exploradora. Los demás miembros de su selecto grupo de amigos iban con botargas de los Teletubies. Obviamente, ellos causaban sensación con sus disfraces que podían ser calificados como "graciosos", era por eso que una vez más, no encajaba entre ellos. Yo sólo era un aburrido príncipe.

Me serví un poco del ponche caliente que prometía apaciguar un poco el frío de esa noche. En cuanto le di un primer sorbo mi cuerpo vibró de satisfacción al tener algo que contrarrestara un poco el frío que calaba en mis huesos; había sido bastante valiente en sólo traer la fina chaqueta azul de seda que me cubría todo el torso y los brazos. Historia se había esforzado demasiado en diseñar y coser mi disfraz, que me negué a la idea de opacar su trabajo con otra sudadera que cubriera la bonita chaqueta azul cielo, con sus dorados botones brillantes y sus dobladillos en plateado que le daban un parecido cercano al del personaje del libro.

No sabía en realidad porqué Historia había escogido éste disfraz y tampoco dije nada cuando la rubia dijo que por esta noche, yo sería el Principito. No había estado de humor para pensar sobre ello, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sentimientos encontrados y cosas que aún no asimilaba del todo, por eso dejé que Historia se hiciera cargo de todo, sin objetar ni un poco.

—Así que, su real alteza ya no habla más con la plebe, ¿hm?

Respingué ante aquella voz tan familiar que había venido de la nada, estuve cerca de ahogarme con el ponche, hacer el ridículo y salirme un poco del rol de príncipe que según parecía, el disfraz me obligaba a tomar. Mis ojos rápidamente captaron los ojos grises de Levi que parecían brillar bajo las luces de las lámparas anaranjadas que se colocaron por todo el campus para iluminarlo.

—¡Caray!, Levi— Logré exclamar entre la tos que me había atacado ante el abrupto.— ¿De dónde saliste?

—Bueno, del canal de parto de mi madre, naturalmente... creo que sabes que las mujeres tienen algo llamado vagi...

—¡Ya entendí!— De un rápido movimiento me acerqué a él para tapar sus labios y evitar que terminara la oración.— Cielos, tiendes a malinterpretar todo, o a darle otro sentido...

Concluí con voz suave, y en cuanto me percaté de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal groseramente, me alejé tan rápido como me había acercado. Ahora, sintiéndome nervioso y avergonzado ante esa cercanía, hace poco había hecho el inminente descubrimiento que me gustaba y parecía que a mi cerebro le encantaba recordármelo constantemente en los momentos menos acertados. Sentí a mis mejillas calentarse de un momento a otro y no pude sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada a él; toda esta situación me recordaba a cuando conocí a Mikasa y me ponía nervioso estar cerca de ella.

Nunca antes me había pasado con Levi, pero al parecer, estos eran los efectos secundarios de haber descubierto que podías batear de ambos lados sin problema alguno y que tu mejor amigo estaba en la lista de "crush masculinos potenciales".

—Entonces... ¿el Principito?— Dijo con una ceja alzada, sus afilados ojos estudiando mi disfraz.— No creí que fuera posible que tú te disfrazaras de un personaje literario.

—Sí, bueno, una amiga tuvo la idea y ella me ayudó a hacerlo así que...— Suspiré encogiendo los hombros.— Yo sólo me dejé guiar por la corriente.

—Mh, te ves bien, te sientan todas esas porquerías principescas.

—Gracias.

Asentí ante el obvio halago, apreté muy fuerte los labios, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la mano que sostenía mi vaso con ponche temblaba ligeramente, y que la otra sudaba. Pensé en que a Levi le daría asco tomar mis manos sudorosas y temblorosas, aunque rápidamente me regañé mentalmente por tal pensamiento, no llevaba ni un mes siendo consciente de mi nueva orientación y yo ya estaba imaginando como sería si Levi y yo nos tomáramos de la mano. Y es que simplemente, no podía evitarlo, los pensamientos llegaban solos y con tal facilidad, porque yo ya no me esforzaba por reprimirlos o evadirlos.

—¿Y tú?— Rompí el silencio que a mí me sabía incomodo, quería alejar esa sensación de nervios que me recorría el cuerpo.— ¿Eres un lobo?

—Un zorro, en realidad— Arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.— No tenía idea de qué disfrazarme, Hanji y yo improvisamos y bueno... parece que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar involucrados de una u otra forma.

—Aterrador— Admití entre risas suaves, poco a poco la incomodidad se iba y todo se volvía a sentir como siempre.— Creo que estamos...

—¡Primor! ¡Levi!

Gritó Farlan, interrumpiendo la peor cursilería que estaba a punto de soltar. Se acercó a nosotros y de inmediato abrazó a Levi por los hombros, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo; mis labios se fruncieron en desagrado como protesta. Nuevamente reinó el silencio, la incomodidad regresó más rápido de lo que deseé. El cabeza de pollo alternaba su mirada entre Levi y yo, como si de alguna manera comenzara a sospechar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Levi poco a poco se fue liberando de su abrazo y Church por fin pareció reaccionar.

—Pensé que te habías perdido, te estuve buscando por todas partes. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte— Dijo, mirándome de reojo.— Eren, ¿nos puedes dar unos momentos a solas?

Me tensé al pensar en lo que se aproximaba, fui incapaz de moverme o decir algo, miraba a los dos con suplica. Gritándole en silencio a Farlan: _"por favor, no lo hagas"_ y a Levi: _"por favor, no aceptes"_. Junté ambas cejas y traté de tragarme el enorme nudo que se había apretado en mi garganta, el estómago se me fue a los pies y entonces comprendí lo que Levi había sentido todo éste tiempo y supe que me lo merecía.

—Eren, primor, por favor.

Insistió Church cuando los segundos pasaron y yo continué en la misma posición, fue eso mismo lo que me hizo despabilar y asentir sintiendo mi cuello totalmente rígido.

—Sí, correcto.

Antes de dar media vuelta e irme, cogí una de esas galletas con forma de fantasma y rápidamente me la lleve a la boca, fingiendo que no quería marcharme de ese lugar por las galletas, el ponche y los dulces que había por montones. Caminé a toda velocidad entre los estudiantes disfrazados de brujas, vampiros y demás, sólo cuando la oscuridad se hizo más notoria y el ruido más lejano, fue que me di cuenta de que me había alejado del campus en donde se concentraba todo el barullo.

Lo suficientemente lejos como para haber llegado hasta el solitario edificio de rectoría que se encontraba en penumbras. El sabor dulce del glaseado de la galleta aún permanecía en mi boca y nunca antes había odiado tanto el sabor de algo como el de esa galleta, el frío arreciaba con fuerza y un estornudo escapó de mis labios, después de todo, sí había sido mala idea no haber traído un suéter de repuesto.

Me senté al pie de las escalinatas del edificio, poco me importó si el pantalón blanco se manchaba con la mugre del piso. Abracé mis rodillas contra mi pecho en un intento de calentarme un poco y protegerme del frío al mismo tiempo, tenía deseos de regresar allá e impedir cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de ocurrir pero no tenía derecho alguno. Me sobresalté ante el ruido que hacían unos tacones al tocar el suelo, pronto mademoiselle me halló en medio de esa oscuridad, su mirada sorprendida y contrariada por verme ahí, luciendo tan patético.

Llevaba un enorme camisón que parecía ser del siglo pasado, color blanco, con encajes y olanes que caían con gracia de la cintura para abajo, su cabello suelto con varios caireles que daban la apariencia de ser la melena de un león. Su piel morena había sido opacada por el ligero retoque del maquillaje blanco que abarcaba todo su rostro, había sangre falsa en su mejilla derecha, fingiendo una cortada inexistente.

—Bonjour, Eren— Enunció al fin, había preocupación evidente en su voz y supe que debí de verme tan mal como me sentía.— ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿por qué no estás con los demás chicos divirtiéndote?

—Bonjour, mademoiselle— Traté de imitar su elegante acento francés, aunque sabía que había sido un total fiasco, enseguida agregué:— Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba estar en otro lugar en donde no fuera un mal tercio, supongo.

Dije intentando sonar gracioso, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo había conseguido, encogí los hombros con fingido desinterés. La mujer de bonitos ojos dorados me miró con una mueca de total angustia reflejada en sus delicadas facciones, titubeó durante varios segundos entre preguntar o no hacerlo, al final se decidió por lo segundo y forzó una sonrisa amable, a la vez que decía:

—Abriré rectoría, en un rato más se abrirá el espacio para las historias de terror, ¿por qué no entras conmigo mientras tanto? Es frío aquí.

—Estoy bien aquí— Mentí, en realidad moría de frío pero también necesitaba estar un momento a solas.— Pero prometo unirme para escuchar los relatos de miedo.

Le regalé una sonrisa falsa que prometía que todo estaba bajo control, supe que no me había creído, pues aún persistía la mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Me pregunté fugazmente por qué le interesaba, de todos modos.

—De acuerdo, su alteza.

Terminó sonriendo también, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse para abrir las puertas de rectoría y encender todas las luces. Suspiré cuando supe que ella ya no andaba cerca, vaho caliente salió de mis labios y recordé cuando era pequeño y fingía que el vaho que salía de mi boca era el humo de un cigarrillo, a veces deseaba volver a esos días, cuando todo era más sencillo. Recargué mi barbilla contra mis rodillas, encorvándome por completo y dejando que el peso de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo recientemente me abrazara totalmente.

Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Erwin sobre esto, desde que sus peleas con Mike se hicieron más frecuentes, siempre estaba de mal humor y "sin tiempo" de hablar. Mike parecía llevar las cosas mejor, aunque siempre estaba ausente, su mente demasiado lejos como para prestar atención al nuevo descubrimiento del año de su único hijo. Las cosas habían estado bien, y al segundo siguiente todo era un caos, y no sabía que lugar ocupaba yo en él, exactamente.

—¿En dónde quedó la etiqueta?, creí que los príncipes se sentaban con la espalda recta, no te ofendas pero pareces jirafa encorvada a punto de parir.

Alcé la mirada encontrándome con el rostro de Levi, tenía la nariz ligeramente arrugada y sus ojos grises me parecieron más grandes y brillantes que de costumbre, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una ceja azabache arqueada. Levi jamás me había parecido tierno, no creía que eso fuera posible, pero ahí estaba él, parado frente a mí, luciendo más tierno de lo que podía ser posible, no quise pensar en cómo me había encontrado pero me aliviaba verlo ahí. Pensar en que estuvo buscándome, fue un bálsamo para mi adolorida cabeza que no dejaba de pensar.

Inflé las mejillas en un gesto silencioso de reproche hacia él por haber tardado tanto.

—Ser príncipe es aburrido— Dije.— Ser una jirafa encorvada a punto de parir es de _niños cool_.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida tomó asiento a mi lado, tan pegado a mí que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo emanar y a su hombro rozando con el mío.

—Te vi venir hacia acá— Admitió sin problema alguno, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro.— Esperaba que no hubieras ido demasiado lejos, a lugares en donde no te puedo seguir.

Sonreí involuntariamente al entender lo cursi que se estaba poniendo esto y como bajo otras circunstancias no lo habría ni siquiera notado.

— _No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros_ — Comencé citando lo que recordaba de un dialogo entre el zorro y el principito, mademoiselle me había hecho leer el libro días atrás y esta frase en particular, se había quedado grabada a fuego en mi memoria.— _Pero si me domesticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo..._ conclusión: el zorro no puede estar sin su principito, ¿cierto?

—Eso mismo, exactamente.

Respondió Levi, entre la bruma de sorpresa de que yo supiera un par de cosas de libros y también, pude ver la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos grises y la emoción inminente ante aquel "su principito" que había salido tan natural de mis labios y que me proclamaba como suyo. Pensé en que si esta era mi nueva forma de coquetear, era demasiado cursi y empalagosa. Nos mirábamos fijamente, verde contra gris y pronto unas sonrisas involuntarias adornaron el rostro de ambos, sonreíamos y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero en ese momento pensé en que me gustaría besar a Levi.

Pronto recordé porque no iba a hacerlo, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, y andaba por ahí avergonzando a Nómada por no haber llenado el traje. Aparté mi mirada de la de Levi y carraspeé con incomodidad, mis ojos ahora fueron a dar al suelo y el suspiro tembloroso, lleno de decepción de él se dejó escuchar.

—El cabeza de pollo me pidió que saliéramos en una cita— En la voz de Levi había cierta burla, eso me hizo mirarlo de reojo.— ¿Acaso no sabe que los pollos son la cena de los zorros?

No pude evitar reír ante semejante comentario, sin embargo, Levi tenía un punto: los pollos y los zorros no son compatibles por obvias razones.

—Probablemente no lo sepa— Otra carcajada escapó de mis labios y logré que Levi volviera a reír.— Y... bueno, la verdad es que yo sí sabía de sus malévolos planes. Me quería hacer su secuaz para convencerte de que es un gran partido.

Él simplemente negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y alzó los hombros, dejando salir una risita discreta.

—Es un buen tipo, ¿sabes?— Su semblante de diversión poco a poco fue mutando en una expresión seria.— Fue un poco difícil explicarle que sólo podía verlo como amigo.

—Pero creí que tú...— Dije, haciendo evidente mi confusión.— ¿Por qué no?

Pregunté con el ceño fruncido sin comprender realmente, estaba seguro de que Levi le diría que sí, porque tenían cosas en común y les gustaba hablar de libros, la música de opera y la comida china. Ellos encajaban, eso era lo que había dicho Levi, entonces, ¿por qué todo eso no había sido suficiente para él?

—Tú y yo sabemos la razón, probablemente ya estés cansado de esto pero...—Hizo una breve pausa en la que pareció pensar en qué diría a continuación.— Y me dará mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero... tú eres el hombre de mi vida.

La esperanza que se había marchitado floreció de nuevo, bullendo de lo más profundo de mi pecho, logrando que todo lo que estaba en conflicto en mi cabeza dejara de importar y todo se basara en este único momento, en el que ya no me daba miedo admitir que quería a Levi más de lo que pensaba, sonreí tan amplio como pude, y con aquella seguridad con la que sabía que la luna salía por las noches y el sol durante el día, me animé a decir:

—Y tú el hombre de la mía.

Palabras sinceras saliendo de mis labios, en retrospectiva, si lo pensaba bien, fue por Levi que había descubierto esta parte de mí que había estado reprimida por mucho tiempo, fue por Levi que había logrado ser mejor persona, era por él que ya no sentía miedo de decir quién era realmente. Y él se había mantenido firme a mí, ahora estaba aquí, conmigo. Cuando todo parecía estar yéndose al diablo, él era la única certeza que me quedaba, definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida.

 _"El zorro se quedó, no era rosa, ni sería nuevo brote, pero, ¿qué más daba?, a veces los príncipes y los zorros también se enamoran, ¿no?"_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo una agradable semana. Pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de esta historia, deseando que haya sido de su agrado. Creo que por el momento sería todo, muchas gracias por las personitas que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi historia y dejar un review, eso siempre me anima mucho. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	38. Claro de luna

**Claro de luna**

 **[Levi. A]**

El aire frío golpeaba mi rostro sin tanta violencia, mi nariz empezaba a cosquillear un poco, avisando que si me seguía exponiendo al frío clima de otoño terminaría por resfriarme. La nariz de Eren también se arrugaba de vez en cuando, la punta de ésta comenzaba a ponerse roja como la de Rodolfo el reno; el resto de su rostro estaba encendido de un ligero rubor rosa, podía notarlo gracias a las luces encendidas del edificio que estaba a nuestras espaldas y nos iluminaba un poco.

Eren me miraba expectante, sus pupilas dilatándose y cubriendo de a poco el verde de sus ojos, relamía sus labios nerviosamente en un gesto que bien se podría interpretar como una invitación tácita a ser besados. En mis oídos seguían retumbando sus palabras con fuerza, _"y tú el hombre de la mía"_. Viniendo del idiota de Eren podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso por un efímero momento llegué a pensar que lo haría enojar, jamás esperé esto y ahora no sabía como debía manejarlo, ¿quizá no había escuchado bien?

Mis pensamientos, sin embargo, dejaron de tener coherencia cuando pude sentirlo tan cerca de mí, que mi nariz captó con mayor intensidad el olor fresco de su colonia. Sus ojos clavándose en los míos, de un verde azulado tan intenso que por momentos sentí que no importaba si me ahogaba en ellos. Su aliento tibio chocó entonces con mi boca y sólo tuve un pensamiento: _estaba a punto de besarme._

Pronto mi parte racional se burló de mí, diciéndome que seguramente Farlan le había puesto alguna mierda extraña a mi bebida y ahora sencillamente estaba alucinando, sin embargo, no me moví ni un poco, me quedé justo en mi lugar. Esperando a que Eren se atreviera de una buena vez y terminara con mi agonía; la punta de su nariz rozó con la mía y fugazmente pensé en que si Eren me besaba en ese momento, entonces, _¿el zorro tenía alguna posibilidad de convertirse en príncipe también?_

Pero entonces, los murmullos de varias personas acercándose provocaron que ambos respingáramos por mero instinto y nos separáramos casi de inmediato. Un grupo no muy grande, ni muy pequeño de estudiantes se dirigían a nosotros, o más bien, al edificio de detrás de nosotros. Todos con sus disfraces extravagantes y totalmente ignorantes de lo que habían estropeado en ese momento, relamí mis labios y volteé a ver a Eren, él también mordía su labio inferior. Los demás estudiantes pasaron a nuestro lado sin ni siquiera notarnos en lo absoluto, demasiado sumidos en sus tonterías banales, como quién se veía gordo o mal en su disfraz de las demás facultades.

Armin entre ellos, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de nosotros, su pequeño grupo de nuevos amigos se siguieron. Sus azules ojos brillaron como lo hacían cada vez que obtenía algún nuevo conocimiento útil, de alguna manera, yo sabía que él ya deducía lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Una sonrisa casi presumida se dibujó en sus labios, quiso acercarse a nosotros, pero pronto detuvo sus pasos y la sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció; nos dedicó una última mirada melancólica antes de agachar la cabeza y continuar con su camino. Eren y yo suspiramos, la reciente ruptura entre Annie y Armin nos tenía afectados a todos, según parecía.

—Oye— Me llamó Eren, él ya se había puesto de pie y se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón.— Yo sé que vienes con Farlan, y si no quieres está bien... pero sucede que creo que ya inició la hora de los relatos de terror, me preguntaba si tal vez, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Suelo ser un poco miedoso, creo...

—Sí.

Le contesté enseguida, en ese momento no me importó haber dejado a Farlan plantado para salir corriendo a buscar a Eren. Hace segundos atrás estuvo a punto de besarme, creía que ahora más que nunca tenía que estar con él, para siempre con él. Entonces Eren tímidamente extendió su mano hacia mí, miré su palma extendida y luego levanté la mirada para verlo a él con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte a levantarte.— Exclamó rápidamente, con cada segundo que pasaba, parecía ponerse más y más rojo.

—Su alteza real anda un poco despistado— Terminé diciendo en un suspiro.— Como podrá notar, sólo soy un zorro. Aquí no hay ninguna princesa a la que pueda cortejar.

—Lo sé— Asintió reprimiendo una carcajada, como si un pensamiento chistoso estuviera pasando en su cabeza y rápidamente dijo:— Estoy tratando de hacer esas porquerías prinsacerezcas que mencionaste antes.

—Principescas, idiota.

Eren se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, la mano que había estado extendida hacia mi persona pronto fue a dar a la frente de Eren en forma de un ligero golpe. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y negó varias veces con la cabeza a la vez que decía:

—Soy un asco con esto, no encajo ni un poco con el disfraz.

Suspiré, algo muy cercano a la ternura inundó mi pecho. Esta vez fui yo quien extendió una mano en dirección a Eren, él la miró por apenas una fracción de segundo cuando enseguida la estrechó con la suya para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La mano fría de Eren fuertemente unida con la mía tibia, casi de forma reticente separándose poco a poco una vez que estuve de pie.

—Entonces, ¿mi leal zorro me acompañará a una nueva aventura en rectoría, a escuchar historias de miedo?

—Éste humilde zorro promete proteger a su real alteza, si es que se asusta demasiado.

Me regaló una última sonrisa antes de guiarme hasta la entrada de rectoría, por el enorme lobby elegante adornado con pinturas y estatuas de mármol, hasta llegar al estrecho pasillo en donde se encontraba el club de lectura y donde se iban a llevar a cabo los relatos que prometían ser tan aterradores como los del año pasado, según se leía en el cartel decorado con motivos de Halloween que estaba pegado en la puerta del lugar.

Me detuve en medio de la puerta al notar a la mujer que se encontraba frente a la audiencia, una amable sonrisa se divisaba en su rostro; esa cara me parecía bastante familiar y no pude evitar mirarla por demasiado tiempo y compararla con la de Eren. Sin embargo, tan pronto como ese pensamiento apareció por mi cabeza, lo deseché inmediatamente y seguí a Eren hasta los asientos de en medio. Conforme el tiempo continuó transcurriendo, fueron llegando varios profesores, todos disfrazados de diferentes personajes más que nada del tipo tradicionales, como hombres lobo, brujas y demonios.

Pronto las luces que iluminaban la pequeña sala se apagaron y se dio comienzo a los cuentos de terror. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una de las cosas que más disfruté esa noche, la bella mujer que se parecía a Eren dijo que era la bibliotecaria, contaba toda clase de relatos de miedo y lo hacía con entusiasmo, parecía mágica parada en medio de esa oscuridad iluminada con una sencilla linterna. En su mayoría, contaba leyendas locales que ni siquiera yo conocía, e incluso una que otra de su tierra natal: Francia; Eren la miraba con fascinación, como un niño pequeño que escucha los cuentos que su madre le cuenta antes de ir a dormir.

De vez en cuando Eren se pegaba más a mí, cuando todos ahogaban jadeos ante los relatos y ese sonido lo alertaba lo suficiente para aferrarse a mi sudadera, pues la suave voz de la mujer era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Había otras ocasiones en donde, su mano rozaba con la mía y sus dedos buscaban a los míos. Eren había estado actuando raro desde que lo encontré en la soledad de las escalinatas de rectoría, no lo entendía y no quería hacerlo, éste momento estaba siendo asquerosamente mágico y no quería romperlo.

La hora de los relatos de miedo terminó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, las luces se encendieron y uno de los tantos profesores que había acudido a escucharlas, pasó al frente y agradeció a mademoiselle —aparentemente, así le decían de cariño a la mujer que relató la mayoría de las historias—, por haberse ofrecido a contar los relatos de terror por tercer año consecutivo desde que había surgido ésta idea.

Armin y sus amigos fueron los primeros en salir, comentando entre ellos lo que opinaban al respecto de éste tipo de dinámicas que se hacían en días como éste, Navidad o en San Valentín. Antes de salir, le di un último vistazo a la mujer que tanto llamaba mi atención por su ridículo parecido con Eren, los enormes ojos dorados de ella estaban fijos en el perfil sonriente de Eren, una diminuta sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Él pareció notar su insistente mirada sobre su persona porque volteó a verla, le regaló una amplia sonrisa y agitó después la mano a modo de despedida, éste gesto fue rápidamente correspondido por ella.

Cualquier pensamiento irracional que se estuviera formando en mi cabeza, pronto se esfumó cuando Eren sujetó mi muñeca para tirar de mí y sacarme del lugar cálido que resultó ser el club de lectura. Él hablaba distraídamente acerca de que no podría dormir esa noche por todas esas historias en donde el diablo poseía las almas para corromperlas. Sin embargo, mis oídos dejaron de escuchar y mi cerebro sólo podía concentrarse en su firme agarre y como poco a poco éste resbala más y más, buscando mi mano hasta que eventualmente, mi mano y la suya estuvieron estrechadas fuertemente. En ese instante no me pareció raro, ya antes se habían estrechado de cualquier forma, y no fue relevante, para Eren, desde luego.

Mantuvimos nuestras manos enlazadas durante todo el trayecto para salir de rectoría, caminando entre los bonitos y cuidados jardines hasta que estuvimos cerca de donde se concentraba todo el bullicio de adolescentes disfrazados de cosas raras, justo en el campus de la escuela. Entonces y sólo entonces, solté su mano con algo de reticencia, miré hacia ese lugar que estaba plagado de lamparas que formaban figuras tenebrosas y la música sacada de alguna película ochentera de miedo. Farlan pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza, había tenido ese impulso por ir detrás de Eren cuanto antes que ni siquiera le dije a dónde iría o por qué salía corriendo lejos de él.

—Iré a buscar a Farlan— Solté de pronto, esta vez, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Eren.— Salí corriendo detrás de ti apenas pude, creo que le debo una explicación.

Hice el amago de irme, pero Eren volvió a sujetar mi muñeca rápidamente, a la vez que decía:

—¡Espera!— Exclamó con voz ansiosa, me dio esa impresión de que estaba bastante nervioso.— Antes de que te vayas... hay... hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

Quise decir que no, que realmente me preocupaba Farlan pero su mirada parecía rogarme con voz muda que por favor, no me fuera. Di un último vistazo a donde el dichoso baile se estaba llevando a cabo, me preocupaba la idea de que Farlan me malentendiera, después de todo, éramos amigos, no quería perder eso. Pensaba que aún después de esto, podíamos serlo, y la prueba estaba en Eren y en mí, a pesar de que constantemente me le insinuaba, Eren continuaba siendo mi amigo y aceptándome, podía hacer lo mismo con Farlan, ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez un día pudiera corresponderle de la forma que él quería.

Más pronto de lo que mi cabeza pudo razonar, terminé asintiendo dócilmente al pedido de Eren. Después de todo, me había dado cuenta que era mucho mejor si dejaba de negarme a él. Pareció satisfecho de mi afirmativa, quitó la mano de mi muñeca y de inmediato frotó amabas manos en su pantalón. Era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo semejante cosa y pensaba que era un efecto secundario colateral del evidente nerviosismo que exudaba cada poro de su piel.

—Nosotros hemos sido amigos un largo tiempo, ¿cierto?— Comenzó, crucé los brazos ante la molestia que la palabra "amigos" me causaba cuando él la decía, pero terminé por asentir.— Y... durante ese tiempo... nosotros nos hemos ido... ¿cómo se dice?, acercando...

—Sí, ajá, ¿cuál es tu punto?— Le apresuré, sintiéndome realmente impaciente ante sus balbuceos.

—Pues... que a veces, uno cree que sí conoce sus sentimientos, pero luego no y entonces, llega un momento en el que ¡sí!— Sentenció dando un par de pasos más cerca de mí, enarqué una ceja a modo de pregunta, realmente no entendía nada. Eren pareció frustrado, por eso agregó.— Es... es... ¡ay, por Dios! ¡entiéndeme!

Pronto su mano fue a dar a su sonrojado rostro para palmear su frente con poca fuerza, masculló entre dientes algo que sonó como; _"maldita sea, cuando necesito que malinterpretes las cosas, no lo haces"._ Suspiré, la molestia se incrementó un poco más, ¿cómo esperaba que lo entendiera, si ni él mismo sabía lo que quería decir?

—Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no parece ser importante— Mis ojos fueron a dar nuevamente a lo lejos, donde la fiesta seguía en su auge.— Debo ir con Farlan. En serio.

Di media vuelta y apenas pude caminar un par de pasos cuando Eren ya me había alcanzado y ahora estaba frente a mí. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos tenían esa mirada llena de determinación como cuando se propone algo, lo aterrador aquí, es que siempre lograba su objetivo de una u otra forma. En Eren aplicaba ese famoso dicho de _"donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala"_. Volvió a restregar sus manos contra el blanco pantalón y eso pareció armarlo de valor, algo bastante raro.

—Está bien, no más rodeos— Asintió y luego su mirada se apartó de la mía, mirando algún punto muerto en el suelo.— Debo decirlo ahora, o me dará un ataque, peor aún, un infarto fulminante y nunca... lo sabrás. Me gustas, de la forma que yo te gusto a ti.

Terminó diciendo, en el proceso soltando un suspiro y dejando caer laxos sus rígidos hombros, como si toda la carga que estaba llevando desde meses atrás fuera quitada de sus hombros tras semejante declaración. Lo miré con seriedad, de alguna forma, mi cabeza me decía que en cualquier momento Eren comenzaría a carcajearse, entonces, Annie, Mikasa y Farlan saldrían de algún lugar para decirme que había caído en la broma cruel y de pésimo gusto. Esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad completa a que Eren mudará ese gesto de espanto y expectativa, por uno divertido y sardónico. Nunca sucedió.

Al contrario, ese gesto preocupado en la cara de Eren se acentuó más y volvió a restregar las manos contra su ropa. Fue entonces que mis ojos se abrieron muy grande y las manos comenzaron a sudarme, él realmente hablaba en serio y no sabía cómo debía actuar frente a esto. Minutos atrás, seguía pensando que él era completamente heterosexual, entonces, ¿qué había fallado?

—¿Cómo?

Alcancé a preguntar, aunque más bien sonó a un jadeo ahogado. Eren de inmediato negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y encogió los hombros, a la vez que decía:

—No lo sé— Murmuró, pero pronto se corrigió diciendo:— Es decir, sí lo sé, aunque todavía me cuesta trabajo entenderlo. Me... me gustas y es todo lo que parece tener sentido ahora, he tenido estos sentimientos por un largo tiempo, y ni yo tenía idea. Ahora estoy aquí, metido en este ridículo disfraz, confesándote mis sentimientos y seguramente tú piensas que esto es un chiste. Pero no es un chiste, en realidad, nunca existió un Eren heterosexual por completo. Quizá sólo la mitad.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo anhelando esto y siempre me era negado, y ahora el universo por fin me lo cumplía y simplemente no podía creerlo, las manos comenzaron a temblarme, las jodidas piernas a fallarme y los labios a picarme con insistencia. No lo pensé dos veces, porque cuando menos cuenta me di, ya me había abalanzado sobre Eren, mis labios buscando con desespero a los suyos y mi cuerpo aplastándose contra el suyo, necesitaba sentirlo real, que esto no era un sueño. Que no me había desmayado en algún punto de la noche y que ahora mi cerebro era el que me hacía una broma cruel.

Pero era real, el calor emanando del cuerpo de Eren, sus fríos labios negándose momentáneamente a los míos, sus hombros poniéndose rígidos de nuevo, su respiración acelerada chocando contra mi cara por la obvia cercanía. Pronto sus labios reaccionaron y poco a poco intentaron corresponder a los míos, mis manos fueron a acunar su rostro cuando su boca por fin cedió ante la mía. Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba, suaves, carnosos y nada torpes cuando no eran palabras las que salían de ellos.

Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear y tuvimos que separarnos reticentes a cortar el contacto de nuestras bocas, de frío contra caliente. Eren entreabrió los ojos, parecía ebrio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por tanto besuqueo. Sus manos parecían indecisas de en dónde debían tocar, se posaban brevemente en mis hombros, luego tocando mis brazos y repitiendo ese proceso varias veces. Entonces, mis manos atraparon a las suyas y las guiaron hasta mi cintura, sintiendo como encajaban perfectamente bien en ese lugar.

—Puedes ponerlas ahí, idiota.

Susurré sin un ápice de vergüenza, mis curiosas manos fueron a dar a su cuello y pude sentir a Eren estremecerse ante ese toque. Las yemas de mis dedos tocando todo cuanto podían, incansables, insaciables por aquella piel suave que sólo en sueños había tocado. Esta vez fue el turno de Eren de descender sobre mis labios para besarlos, lento, acompasado, de quien no lleva prisa alguna y se limita a disfrutar el momento.

Poco a poco su boca se fue entreabriendo y mi lengua no desaprovechó semejante oportunidad para introducirse en ella lentamente, llenándola. Probando la saliva dulce de Eren, que también sabía a glaseado azucarado de las galletas que seguramente había comido con anterioridad. Eren había sido el dueño de todos mis primeros besos, quizá por eso pensaba que ningún otro beso, de ninguna otra boca, se podría sentir así de correcto, así de pleno.

Nos volvimos a separar a causa de la falta evidente de oxigeno que abasteciera a nuestros pulmones. Escondí el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Eren, respirando su perfume, me abracé fuerte a él, deseando que de verdad no fuera un puto sueño como todos los demás, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo de nuevo, no más. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, lo suficiente como para lograr sacarme sangre, sólo entonces pude estar seguro de que no era un sueño, que era tan real que dolía y quemaba.

—¿Y ahora que sucederá?

Pregunté, mi voz saliendo atropellada porque mi rostro seguía aplastado contra el cuello de Eren. Él se estremeció cuando mi aliento tibio chocó contra su piel fría, esta vez, fue su turno de apoyar su cabeza contra la mía, suspirando largamente.

—No lo sé— Admitió, hablando por primera vez desde que me confesó que yo también le gustaba.— Algo dramático, lo usual.

Le escuché soltar una risita discreta, sus manos se paseaban torpemente de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi espalda baja, sin ir más lejos de ese lugar. Todo se sentía tan irreal, había fantaseado con éste momento durante mucho tiempo, que ahora no sabía cómo debía actuar, qué tenía que decir, ¿debía decir algo, a propósito? Eso me llevó a hacerme una pregunta más relevante aún, ¿qué carajo éramos Eren y yo ahora? Levanté el rostro, buscando insistentemente la mirada de Eren, pronto sus orbes verdes se posaron sobre las mías y en medio de esa oscuridad, parecieron brillar.

—Entonces, ¿ahora somos amigos con derechos, quizá?

Me atreví a preguntar, queriendo más que nada, quitarme esa duda que me carcomía por dentro. Eren enarcó una ceja y una suave carcajada escapó de sus labios.

—Pues...— Movió las cejas de forma coqueta, de arriba hacia abajo.—¿Y tú crees que deberíamos ser _algo más que eso_?

—¡Sí, definitivamente tenemos que ser novios!

Me separé de él cuando me di cuenta de lo abrupto que había sonado eso y de lo desesperado que me hacía lucir —en realidad, sí estaba un poco ansioso—; Eren tenía aquel gesto pensativo en su rostro que comenzaba a asustarme, quizá, sí estaba apresurando un poco las cosas.

—Aunque...— Comencé, en un intento por reparar mis cinco segundos de insensatez.— Si esto es demasiado rápido para ti, puedo esperar... ya me has hecho esperar antes.

—Admito que todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero...— Sus dedos rozaban los míos casi con ternura, ojos verdes y llenos de decisión mirando a los míos.— Mentiría si dijera que no quiero darle una oportunidad a esto. A nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de querer esto?, ¿sabes lo qué significa salir con otro chico?

—Nunca antes he salido con un chico— Arrugó un poco la frente y su nariz respingona se frunció, en una mueca de lo más graciosa.— No tengo modo de saberlo, ¿o sí?

No necesité que él lo dijera explícitamente, para mí estaban claras las cosas. Ahora _estábamos juntos_ , eso calmó a las abejas asesinas que habían estado torturándome durante todo éste tiempo, y se volvieron mariposas, tan ligeras que cosquilleaban por todos mis intestinos de forma casi agradable. Sellamos nuestra complicidad con un nuevo beso, el baile de disfraces, Farlan, todo dejó de importar porque el zorro ahora era un príncipe.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

El silbatazo del entrenador sonó con estrépito anunciando que por ese día, los entrenamientos habían cesado. Dentro de una semana sería el gran debut del equipo frente al de la facultad de experimentales, todos teníamos que entrenar como si no existiera un mañana. Escuché que el año pasado el equipo de los Leones de Berlín habían perdido vergonzosamente contra las Serpientes plateadas, fue ahí cuando Zeke se quedó al mando del equipo como el nuevo capitán exigente que piensa que perder no era una opción.

Y según sabía, desde que él había tomado el mando de capitán el equipo había mejorado notablemente hasta el punto en el que arrasaban con la mayoría de los campeonatos. El entrenador me había dicho que estaría en banca la mayoría del tiempo, que sólo me daría veinte minutos para probar mis habilidades, si lograba impresionarlo, entonces eventualmente tendría más tiempo en los partidos, pero para que sucediera eso, tenía que hacer méritos.

Me apresuré en ir a las duchas y ser el primero para poder irme antes, últimamente, Zeke se esmeraba en forzar nuestra relación, invadiendo mi espacio personal o invitándome en repetidas ocasiones a ir con él y sus amigos a diferentes lugares. Yo pensaba firmemente que nuestra relación sólo debía ser la de capitán y subordinado, de ahí no debía pasar. Además, por otro lado, no veía a Levi desde el lunes y hoy era jueves, pensaba en tener algo así como una cita con él, ahora que nosotros...

Pero justo cuando iba saliendo de las duchas tan rápido como podía para librarme de Zeke, otro dolor de cabeza apareció con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul claro, _un pollo_ , pensé. Lo noté cabizbajo y sin intención alguna de bromear mientras se acercaba a mí, en sus ojos estaba impresa la palabra "ayuda".

—Farlan... te ves horrible.

Dije sin ninguna mala intención como habría sido en otra circunstancia, él sonrió sin ganas y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans gastados.

—Gracias, primor, tú te ves sexy hoy como siempre.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Volví a insistir, ignorando olímpicamente su anterior comentario.

—Eren, tienes que ayudarme— De inmediato sujetó mis hombros con algo de fuerza, realmente lucia desorientado y eso me asustó.— Levi me dijo que esta saliendo con alguien, y yo... yo creí que le gustaba, tienes que decirme con quién esta saliendo.

Pestañeé sintiéndome repentinamente perdido, ¿en qué momento Levi le había dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien?, ¿por qué? Sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo termino cuando vi la mirada vacía y triste de Farlan rogándome por una respuesta. Me comencé a sentir culpable, justo cuando él podía tener una pequeña posibilidad con Levi, yo se le había arrancado de tajo. Es que era él o yo, no podía ser de ambos, aún lo pensaba.

—Conmigo.

Solté sin más, respondiendo a su anterior demanda, Farlan me miró por varios segundos y al siguiente, ya estaba riendo como si acabara de contarle el mejor chiste de su vida. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y luego se llevó las manos al estómago, entre risas se lograba entender algo que sonaba como _"¿Levi y tú?, claro, eres heterosexual",_ _"todo mundo sabe que te follas a Historia Reiss"_. En un primer momento me sentí incomodo, pero al siguiente me sentí sumamente furioso y ofendido, sobre todo, pensaba que esto insultaba más que nada a Historia.

—Primor, de verdad, no estoy para chistes— Exclamó cuando logró calmar sus risas histéricas, para este punto, ya tenía las asesinas ganas de golpearlo.— Hablo en serio.

—Yo tamb...

Pero mi protesta quedó a medias cuando la familiar voz de Zeke se dejó escuchar por los solitarios pasillos. Y aquí, dolor de cabeza número dos apareciendo. Maldije internamente, Farlan me había distraído demasiado y ahora mi objetivo de escapar de Zeke se veía dolorosamente frustrado.

—¡Hey, mini Jaeger! ¡Church!

Se acercó saludándonos de forma casual, Farlan y yo pusimos un gesto de total irritación, aunque claro, ambos por motivos completamente distintos.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido— Comentó el otro Jaeger, dirigiéndose totalmente a mí.— Me alegra que no.

—No, Farlan y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante, como podrás darte cuenta.

Dije de pronto, obviamente tampoco tenía interés alguno de seguir discutiendo con el idiota de Farlan, pero primero tendría que deshacerme de Zeke. _Uno a la vez_ , pensé. Sin embargo, Zeke se hizo el sordo y de inmediato tapó a Farlan con su cuerpo, sólo para quedar frente a mí, tan cerca que por un momento pensé que era un alivio que Levi no anduviera por aquí, estaba seguro de que le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes a mi capitán de equipo si lo veía con esas _confiancitas_ conmigo. Algo importante que debí saber de Levi Ackerman, es que era un ser supremamente posesivo y celoso.

—Escucha— Zeke aprisionó mis brazos, no sabía qué extraña maña tenía la gente por apretujarme de los brazos, hombros y cuello, sí, también incluía a Levi.— Mis padres no estarán hoy en mi casa, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir a jugar el nuevo juego de Resident Evil. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los video juegos.

Entonces soltó mis brazos para sacar de su mochila el estuche original con el juego, lo movió de un lado a otro haciendo sonar al disco que venía dentro de aquella caja de plástico. Supe que era nuevo porque incluso tenía la etiqueta del precio en una esquina. Entonces caí en cuenta de que Zeke se había tomado muchas molestias para poder pasar un rato conmigo.

Sabía de ante mano que a él no le gustaban los juegos que tuvieran que ver con matar zombies o monstruos, él era más bien de jugar Fifa o juegos de carreras de autos. Sin embargo, yo le había comentado que adoraba jugar Resident Evil, que esperaba con ansias a que saliera la nueva versión y era justamente la que él tenía en sus manos. Pensar en decirle que no me hizo sentir culpable, terminé por asentir suspirando.

—De acuerdo, sí.

Pensé en ese momento que si aceptaba ahora, probablemente me dejaría en paz, al menos por un buen rato. Sonrió amplio, pareciendo más que satisfecho de que por fin aceptara una de sus tantas invitaciones.

—Entonces andando— Zeke me abrazó por los hombros de manera un tanto ruda, típica de él y rápidamente dijo:— Pasaremos por una hamburguesas antes, ¿te parece?

—Sí, suena genial eso— De forma amable me fui liberando de su abrazo, luego miré a Farlan.— Nos vemos, pollo.

Éste último simplemente asintió sin decir nada más, aunque yo sabía que eventualmente, Farlan volvería a insistir con que le hablara del novio de Levi. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Zeke en mi automóvil, Zeke le había prestado el suyo a Pieck y ella se lo devolvería en la noche; como el otro Jaeger había propuesto, antes de llegar a su casa pasamos por un par de hamburguesas con papas y una soda. Sabía que las hamburguesas no eran muy del agrado de Zeke, sentía todo esto como si él estuviera persuadiéndome para algo de alguna forma.

Llegamos a la enorme y ostentosa casa de Zeke después de diez minutos de silencios incómodos que eran llenados por el sonido del radio. Tenía un muy bonito jardín delantero lleno de flores de todo tipo, margaritas, rosas de castilla, jazmines y violetas; Erwin definitivamente se sentiría celoso. Su cochera era amplia y en ella habían un par de carros más y una camioneta, la chapa de la puerta incluso parecía ser de oro y por adentro de la bonita casa blanca, era aún mejor.

El piso de reluciente madera, las escaleras conducían hacia el ala este y oeste, muchas pinturas colgadas por todas partes, al igual que las flores en sus respectivos floreros y las costosas lamparas en cada esquina de la casa, y las figuras de mármol al pie de cada extremo de la escalera. Realmente sentía que había pasado de príncipe a plebeyo, no se podía comparar en nada con la sencilla casa en la que vivía con Erwin y Mike. Rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia la sala, lo más destacado de todo era la enorme pantalla plana de sólo Dios sabía cuántas pulgadas, al menos podía decir que semejante televisión jamás podría entrar en la modesta sala de mi casa.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el enorme cuadro enmarcado que protegía la foto de lo que parecía ser una familia promedio. La madre era realmente linda, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que me recordó a los de Zeke, su cabello era tan rubio que fácilmente se podría confundir con canas blancas; supe entonces que Zeke había heredado todos sus encantos de ella. Después le seguía Zeke, con aquella pose de seriedad que lo caracterizaba, se veía más joven y más malhumorado, en un elegante traje azul marino y la corbata en tonos grises que resaltaban sus ojos. Luego estaba el padre, moreno, de cabello castaño atado en una simple pero elegante cola de caballo, al igual que Zeke, usaba gafas redondeadas que ocultaban unos solemnes y fríos ojos color verde. Algo en ese hombre llamó mi atención, quizá, el verde profundo de sus ojos.

Pronto sentí que Zeke se paraba a mi lado, su mirada estaba fija en mí y eso sin duda, me incomodaba demasiado.

—Te pareces a tu mamá.— Fue todo lo que pude decir, realmente su cercanía me ponía un tanto ansioso.

—Lo sé, es un alivio no parecerme a padre— Su mirada ahora estaba puesta en la fotografía de su familia, sentí cierto desprecio hacia la figura de su padre por parte de él, entonces sus ojos nuevamente fueron a dar conmigo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.— También es un alivio que tú te parezcas más a tu madre.

—¿Perdón?

Ahogué un jadeo ante lo repentino que había sido eso, repentino y sin sentido, Zeke no tenía forma de saber a quien me parecía yo, después de todo, era algo que ni yo mismo sabía. A veces, realmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el hijo de sangre de Erwin, no quería tener nada que ver con mis padres biológicos, de ninguna forma. Zeke carraspeó con algo de incomodidad y enseguida se corrigió a sí mismo diciendo:

—Es obvio— Asintió con vehemencia.— Dicen por ahí que los varones generalmente se parecen más a sus madres y por el contrario, las mujeres suelen tener más parecido con sus padres.

—Ah, sí claro, tiene sentido.— Concordé con Zeke, sintiéndome extrañamente aliviado. Si lo pensaba bien, Levi también era muy parecido a su mamá.

Pronto ese incomodo momento quedó en el olvido cuando Zeke prendió la televisión y conectó las consolas, él era muy malo jugando éste tipo de juegos. Solía estresarse cuando un screamer salía de la nada, o cuando se veía acorralado entre demasiados monstruos. Pero debía admitir que fuera de la escuela, de su rol como capitán y su compartimiento bastante raro, era una persona agradable, muy amena e incluso bastante gracioso. Odiaba perder, pero lo ocultaba tras una mascara de bromas y buen humor. Comenzaba a agradarme un poco más.

En algún punto de la tarde nos terminamos las hamburguesas y varias de las papas quedaron regadas sobre el cómodo y mullido sillón color perla, por lo que me había dicho Zeke. Nuestras partidas jugando Resident Evil se convirtieron pronto en risas y bromas juguetonas, por ese efímero momento, pensé en que a mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano para poder jugar video juegos con él, tal y como lo hacía con Zeke. O al fútbol, o tener a quien culpar cuando rompía las macetas de Erwin por jugar con el balón adentro de la casa.

—Realmente, Eren— Comenzó Zeke, cogió la última papa de la bolsita de papel de donde venían empacadas y se la llevó a la boca pronto.— Me fascinaría tener un hermanito menor como tú.

Fue como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, me sentí un poco asustado ante aquella conexión inexplicable que compartíamos, tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado distintos. No pude evitar sentirme un tanto incomodo ante el tono con el que lo había dicho. Me removí un poco sobre el sillón, de pronto, tomando una distancia prudente con él.

—Bueno, me siento halagado— Arrugué la nariz y luego rasqué mi nuca.— No creo que pienses lo mismo si te contara todos los dolores de cabeza que le provoqué a Erwin y Mike con mis travesuras.

Zeke soltó una carcajada y luego palmeó mi hombro en un gesto amigable y de compañerismo.

—Hubiéramos sido un gran dúo de travesuras, en ese caso.

Me sonrió con algo que pareció nostalgia, el sentimiento de incomodidad aumento, fue por eso que opté por mirar mi celular, eran las nueve de la noche y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Erwin, un par de Mike e incluso una de Levi. Me levanté de un salto del sillón sabiendo que tendría problemas al llegar a casa, pero de los tres, Levi era quien más miedo me daba. Zeke me vio con curiosidad mientras me ponía la sudadera de la facultad y tomaba mis cosas con rapidez.

—Es tarde, debo irme— Expliqué al de cabellos rubios platinados, quien pronto asintió suspirando pesadamente.— Gracias por invitarme, me la pasé bien.

—Puedes regresar cuando quieras.

Decía mientras me guiaba hasta la puerta de su casa, pero antes de que pudiéramos salir, dos figuras entraron, aparentemente estaban discutiendo por algo. Pronto me di cuenta de que se trataba de los padres de Zeke, nuevamente me sentí incomodo mientras ellos discutían frente a nosotros, pero Zeke parecía acostumbrado a éste tipo de discusiones porque sólo miraba a sus padres con cierto fastidio. Entonces la señora Jaeger reparó en nuestra presencia y la pelea pronto cesó, me miró con calidez y una sonrisa amable se formó en su boca.

—Buenas noches chicos— Dijo, no supe si fingiendo o no amabilidad.—No sabíamos que tendrías visitas, Zeke.

Regañó a un muy fastidiado Zeke, fue por eso mismo que agregué tan rápido como pude:

—Buenas noches, yo ya me iba, señora Jaeger.

—Tranquilo, cielo, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras y por favor, háblame de tú. Señora me hace sentir muy vieja.

Me guiñó un ojo en un gesto coqueto, luego le dedicó a su esposo una mirada llena de molestia antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y subirlas con la elegancia digna de una princesa. Entonces el padre de Zeke por fin fijó su mirada en mí, de un momento a otro pareció ligeramente sorprendido, fue por eso que ahora su mirada fue a dar con su hijo y se apresuró en preguntar:

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo, Zeke?— Su voz saliendo firme y dura, parecía ser más como un regaño ante los "pésimos" modales de su hijo.

Zeke sonrió con algo bastante cercano a la sorna, me abrazó por los hombros acercándome un poco más a él y finalmente dijo, con algo que sonaba a maldad pura:

—Padre, por favor, ten el gusto de conocer a Eren Jaeger.

El señor Jaeger abrió los ojos tan grande que casi pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso entre los tres y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Zeke seguía sonriendo con diversión, ampliando aún más su sonrisa cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa y horror de su padre. En ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana y desde luego, que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Por fin Eren y Levi están juntos después de tantas dudas por parte de Eren. Si alguien esperaba Farlan x Levi en éste fanfic, creo que andan un poco perdidos en este fanfic Ereri, porque eso no va a suceder, me temo. En fin, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar reviews, como siempre es un placer leerlas y sobre todo, me mantiene motivada a seguir publicando por acá. Me parece que por ahora es todo, así que sin más que agregar nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	39. Donde las estrellas tocan el suelo

**Donde las estrellas tocan el suelo**

 **[Levi. A]**

El aroma familiar del café se aglomeraba por todo el establecimiento, gente entraba y salía del lugar cada pocos minutos y los meseros iban y venían para entregar ordenes a la mesa correspondiente. Me removí inquieto en mi lugar, apretando y arrugando la servilleta de papel que había tomado en algún momento desde que llegamos. Llevé mis ojos a la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado, su hombro y el mío rozándose. Pero Eren ni siquiera me miraba a mí, llevaba cerca de cinco minutos mirando algún punto muerto en la ventana.

Desde que nos encontramos esta tarde lo había notado distraído, su cabeza volando lejos a lugares que yo no podía alcanzar. Ayer habíamos tenido algo así como nuestra primer pelea de novios por teléfono y él ni siquiera lo había mencionado, asumí que se trataba de la presión de la universidad y el emblemático primer partido que pronto jugaría con su nuevo equipo de fútbol tras meses de continuos entrenamientos. Probablemente no era así, y yo quería preguntar, hacer algo al respecto, pero la verdad es que no sabía como abordarlo. Me sentía nervioso, después de todo, _Eren era mi primer novio_ y no tenía idea de qué hacer; a penas llevábamos una semana juntos, esperaba que no se estuviera arrepintiendo justo ahora.

Ante mi propia desesperación, terminé por pellizcar su brazo con un poco más de rudeza de la que realmente quería aplicar. Eren respingó, crispándose por el dolor y regalándome casi enseguida una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó, mientras sobaba la parte afectada.

—Es mi forma de dar cariño— Respondí con sarcasmo, Eren arrugó la nariz e hizo un pequeño puchero.— Quería ver si realmente estabas vivo o te habías convertido en alguna especie de zombie.

—No me gusta tu forma de dar cariño— Refutó de inmediato, eso pareció traerlo a la realidad porque ya había despabilado por fin.— Así que pondré reglas para esta relación, la primera: no pellizcar a Eren cuando este distraído.

Fingió indignación e infló las mejillas como niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una rabieta, enarqué una ceja y terminé por pellizcar una de las mejillas que me quedaba al alcance. Eren desinfló sus mejillas con un exagerado gemido de dolor y se llevó los dedos a la zona afectada, que ahora tenía marcas rojas de mis dedos. De alguna forma, me agradaron esas marcas en la piel de Eren.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la segunda regla?— Cuestioné con algo de diversión.

Eren pareció pensarlo por largos segundos y luego, simplemente arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ni siquiera pudiste respetar la primera— Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no tardó en agregar con dramatismo mal fingido:— Te estás burlando de mis reglas.

—Ajá, como sea— Hice un ademán despectivo con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto para hablar de lo que realmente parecía importar.— En serio, Eren, ¿qué pasa? Has estado más distraído de lo usual.

Pronto toda la felicidad juguetona que adornaba el rostro de Eren se cubrió con una ligera sombra de incertidumbre que era dolorosamente palpable en sus ojos. Se movió un poco en su lugar, mostrando la incomodidad que sentía. Sus ojos se movieron por todo el lugar, como para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más escuchando lo que estaba a punto de decir, tragó saliva y relamió sus labios, creando un molesto suspenso que comenzaba a irritarme.

—Vas a pensar que estoy enloqueciendo, pero tengo esta sensación de que encontré a mi padre biológico.

Confesó con la voz algo rota y pronto se desinfló por completo en su lugar, desparramándose sobre él, la pesada carga que parecía estar llevando desde quién sabe cuando, se hizo más ligera y le permitió sentirse más relajado. Ante semejante confesión no pude hacer otra cosa que parpadear y mirarlo con algo de sorpresa, de alguna forma, pensaba que era más factible que hubiera encontrado a su madre biológica —Mademoiselle pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza en ese momento—, pero, ¿su padre biológico?, ¿de qué me estaba perdiendo?

Tenía sentido pensar que Mademoiselle podía ser la madre de Eren, es decir, bastaba con sumar uno y uno para darse cuenta del enorme parecido físico que compartían, desde que la vi por primera vez no he dejado de preguntarme si Eren lo ha notado también. Pero al parecer no había sido el caso. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar por qué demonios pensaba eso, pero Mikasa y Annie hicieron por fin su aparición —aunque en este punto, algo inoportuna—, captando la atención de los dos y provocando que el tema que parecía asfixiar a Eren se quedara en el limbo.

—Lamento la tardanza— Se adelantó a disculparse Mikasa, tomando asiento frente a nosotros.— Fuimos al centro comercial y el tiempo se nos fue.

—Mikasa le dio al menos, diez vueltas a la misma tienda— Se apresuró en aclarar la rubia del grupo con algo de fastidio.— En mi defensa, Michoza tuvo la culpa.

La mujer de cabellos negros miró mal a Annie, una ligera mueca de lo que parecía ser reproche se instaló en sus labios, pero pronto se excuso diciendo:

—Estaba buscando un vestido lindo— Hundió la nariz en la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y sus mejillas se pintaron de un ligero rosa.— Tengo una cita.

Los ojos de Mikasa fueron a dar con Annie casi de manera fugaz, pero eso hasta Eren lo notó. Lo miré, buscando cualquier indicio de celos por la reciente confesión de Mikasa, a veces, simplemente no podía parar de pensar que una parte de Eren deseaba volver con Mikasa. Pero en cambio, él sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura, sin embargo, fue tan rápido que por un momento dudé de que ese gesto hubiera estado en su rostro. Pronto Eren se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo a Annie:

—Ah, no me digas que tú eres su cita— Levantó ambas cejas con diversión y Annie frunció su ceño.— No lo hagas todo tan predecible, rubia.

—¡No!

Se apresuraron en decir ambas en una perfecta y espeluznante sincronía, Mikasa cada vez más roja y el ceño de Annie más arrugado. No era un secreto que Eren adoraba molestarlas con este tipo de cosas, diciendo que Annie engañaba a Armin con Mikasa cuando nadie más podía ver el amor lésbico que se profesaban en secreto, al menos, esa había sido una buena broma entre los cinco antes de que...

—Mikasa tiene este enamoramiento con un chico mayor de la facultad forense— Aclaró Annie, provocando que Mikasa comenzara a competir con el rojo de su bufanda. Luego, con voz suave admitió:— Además, yo sigo amando a Armin, ¿cómo siquiera podría pensar en otra persona?

Su voz salió totalmente descompuesta de dolor por sus labios, entonces, todo se quedó en completo silencio. Un pequeño recordatorio de que había un lugar vacío en esa mesa que Armin debería ocupar. La expresión de comprensión en la cara de Mikasa y la mueca de dolor en la de Eren lo decía todo, Armin había dejado una herida en Annie que todavía no se curaba y que tardaría en desaparecer, y no sólo en ella, también en esa amistad fracturada con Eren, que él insistía que sería imposible de recuperar. Eren defendería a Annie de cualquiera hasta el final aunque significara perder a Armin en el proceso.

Sabía que Mikasa no siempre había sido tan cercana a Armin, pero su ausencia también la afectaba muchísimo y yo debía admitir que aún se seguía sintiendo extraño no tener a Armin entre nosotros, como pensaba que debía ser.

—Bueno— Irrumpió Mikasa, tratando de alejar el pesado ambiente que se había formado y forzando una sonrisa.— Eren dijo que querían hablarnos de algo importante, ¿qué es?

Pronto Eren y yo intercambiamos miradas de mutuo apoyo, aunque en este punto, él era quien más nervioso se sentía por estar a punto de destaparse con sus dos mejores amigas. Aún no hacíamos participes de nuestra relación a nuestros padres, acordamos que lo ideal sería decirle a Mikasa y Annie antes de ir más lejos y que yo fuera presentado como la pareja oficial de Eren ante Erwin y Mike, o yo llevar a Eren con mamá como mi novio.

Sabía lo nervioso que estaba Eren, él no quería que las cosas con Mikasa y Annie cambiaran a partir de esto, por lo que, por debajo de la mesa tomé su mano y le di un suave apretón, dándole a entender que sin importar lo que ellas pudieran pensar, estaba con él, estábamos juntos y eso era todo lo que debía importar. Eren enseguida notó el gesto y por algunos segundos se aferró con fuerza a mi mano, antes de dejarla ir, aclararse la garganta y sentarse muy derecho en su asiento.

—Hace poco descubrí algo que no sabía que era parte de mí, yo soy... bisexual— Dejó salir con un profundo alivio de que ahora dos de las personas más importantes en su vida lo supieran. Ambas chicas parpadearon y abrieron la boca, pareciendo bastante sorprendidas, sin embargo, Eren ni siquiera les dio tiempo de digerir la reciente noticia, cuando sin más, agregó:— Y eso no es todo, es que yo, en realidad... estoy saliendo con Levi.

Fue el turno de que Mikasa y Annie intercambiaran miradas entre ellas, al principio, pareciendo sorprendidas, pero luego luciendo incrédulas. Ambas fijaron su atención en Eren y lo miraron con seriedad por largos segundos que se volvieron incómodos, incluso para mí. Y lo que realmente me sorprendió y logró hacer que una parte de mí se sintiera cálida, fue que Eren no retrocedió, enfrentó a ambas con su usual terquedad de no bajar la apenada mirada y apartarla de ellas como signo de rendición. Él simplemente... estaba admitiendo abiertamente que era mi pareja y no parecía avergonzado por ello, pensé que en cualquier momento me derretiría ahí.

—¿Entonces?

Se atrevió a decir después de casi un minuto de suspenso, enarcó una ceja y ese gesto lo hizo lucir como si estuviera retando al par de chicas a que dijeran que no era cierto, sólo para que él pudiera admitirlo una vez más en voz alta. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de mis labios al pensar que todo había valido la maldita pena. Entonces, Mikasa parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose en su lugar, mientras que Annie se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—No es cierto— Sentenció la rubia, Mikasa la miró mal de nuevo, mientras que por parte de Eren y de mí, se ganó ceños fruncidos.— No actúan como si fueran _novios,_ además, te conozco, Eren, si esta es una broma atrasada del día de los inocentes, lamento decirles que no funcionó.

— _Llámalo como quieras—_ Gruñó Eren entre dientes, pareciendo ligeramente irritado con Annie.— Broma, mentira, lo que sea. No cambia el hecho de que estoy saliendo con Levi.

Disimulé una pequeña sonrisa e intenté controlarme a mí mismo para no mostrar lo feliz que me sentía por este pequeño gesto, _yo también, Eren, yo también podría gritárselo al mundo entero_ , pensé con tanto cariño. Si antes había tenido dudas sobre esto, bueno, ahora ya no quedaba ni una sola. Deseaba que todo el mundo se enterara de que Eren era mío y que la demás gente allá afuera, podía ponerle el nombre que quisiera a esto que tenía con él, eso no cambiaría que Eren era mío y yo suyo. Ahora estábamos juntos en esto y en cualquier cosa, nada podía detenernos. Así me sentía.

Estuve a punto de decir algo por primera vez desde que Eren les había confesado que teníamos una relación, pero Mikasa se me adelantó. En su rostro había una sonrisa de sincera felicidad, casi parecía extasiada con la reciente noticia; se apresuró en tomar una mano de Eren y una mía entre las suyas.

—Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior y soltó una risita llena de satisfacción, jamás pensé que Mikasa podría alegrarse tanto por la felicidad ajena, una voz en mi cabeza me susurró que era el inmenso cariño que sentía por Eren el que la hacía sentirse feliz por verlo feliz a él. Admiraba mucho a Mikasa por eso, en algún punto de su vida había renunciado a Eren y ahora interponía la felicidad suya por la de él, me preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de amar como ella lo hacía. Ahora podía entender perfecto porqué en su momento, Eren estuvo demasiado enamorado de ella.

—Entonces, ¿es en serio?— Cuestionó Annie con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, había un poco de vergüenza en su voz por no habernos creído desde el principio.

—Sí, en serio.

Respondí con un ligero toque de orgullo en mi voz, pronto Annie se unió a Mikasa con las felicitaciones y con las preguntas sobre como y en qué momento habíamos llegado a ser novios. Ninguna incomodó a Eren con preguntas sobre su bisexualidad y cómo la había descubierto y él parecía estar agradecido por eso, aún le costaba un poco hablar sobre eso y tomaría un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea por completo, pero yo podía esperar. Y mientras Eren contaba con entusiasmo sobre el baile de brujas y su resolución de que yo también le gustaba desde un tiempo atrás, su mano y la mía se entrelazaron sobre la mesa de la cafetería, ya no más por debajo de ella, ahora todo mundo podría ver que al fin estábamos juntos.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

Jueves por la tarde, la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía para ser que el final de semestre se acercaba con rapidez. Hasta los profesores habían hecho una breve pausa con las evaluaciones y extraordinarios para poder dar pauta al evento máximo que la universidad ofrecía cada año: la eliminatoria de fútbol. Equipos de otras universidades venían para competir con los equipos de las diferentes facultades, los equipos predilectos que la vieja historia marcaba que debían llegar a la final eran: los Leones de Berlín de la facultad de Relaciones internacionales, o Las serpientes plateadas de la facultad de Ingenierías.

Era el clásico que toda la escuela esperaba ver con expectación, algo así como un Alemania contra Argentina en el mundial. Eran los mejores equipos de todas las facultades y por eso estaban destinados a competir en la final de las eliminatorias nivel facultad, para pasar a la siguiente ronda y enfrentarse con equipos de otras universidades. El año pasado Las serpientes plateadas habían goleado a los Leones de Berlín con cinco goles a uno y luego, trajeron la copa a la casa, convirtiéndose en los héroes de toda la universidad. Zeke no paraba de decir que esa había sido la peor humillación que había sufrido el equipo, pero que se sentía listo para patearles el trasero este año, ahora más que nunca estaba listo para la revancha.

Era por eso que en estos momentos todas las facultades se estaban preparando para los festejos del primer partido que sería mañana, El club de los cuervos contra Las águilas reales, según tenía entendido. Era por eso que la biblioteca había quedo agradablemente silenciosa y vacía; caminé entre los pasillos libres de estudiantes buscando a cierta señorita de sonrisa amable y voz suave. Llevaba un tiempo visitando entre tiempos libres a Mademoiselle, era agradable hablar con ella, me recomendaba libros interesantes y me hablaba de lugares hermosos de Alemania que había visitado brevemente, también, se detenía a preguntar sobre los entrenamientos con el equipo y las materias que estaba llevando este semestre.

Había descubierto que su nombre real era Carla, había nacido en Turquía pero vivió en Francia hasta su adolescencia. No le agradaba mucho hablar sobre su infancia, o cosas intrínsecamente relacionadas con su pasado en Francia, tampoco hablaba mucho de sí misma, todo era acerca de los libros, sus viajes y sobre todo, parecía bastante interesada en todo lo relacionado a mí. Hacía preguntas sobre esto y aquello, pero descubrí que jamás me molestó su interés particular en mis cosas, de hecho, me causaba una ternura difícil de expresar y explicar con palabras. Una sola vez había mencionado distraídamente que tenía un hijo de mi edad, pero nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema, supuse que esa era la razón principal de su simpatía conmigo.

Pronto la hallé en uno de los últimos pasillos, fiel a su trabajo de ordenar libros y acomodarlos en su respectiva repisa, no tardó demasiado en captar mi presencia y de inmediato me regaló una sonrisa amable, por ese momento, se permitió a sí misma hacer sus libros a un lado y enfocarse totalmente en mí.

—Bonjour, Eren— Dejó el par de libros que estaba a punto de acomodar en las repisas, de vuelta al carrito, asentí suavemente a su saludo. Luego ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándose aquel porte de dama francesa y siendo tan fina como sólo ella podía.— Creí que estarías metido en el barullo de los equipos de fútbol.

—Lo haré, pero antes quise pasar para hablar con usted y pedir su consejo.

Mademoiselle pareció sorprendida ante mi petición, pero casi enseguida esa sorpresa se tornó en algo que parecía cercano a la complacencia de que estuviera allí para pedir su opinión sobre algún tema en especifico. Ella enseguida asintió con una enorme sonrisa y me guió a través de los pasillos hasta una mesa cercana a su propia oficina, de cualquier forma, no había nadie para escuchar o interrumpirnos.

—¿Te gustaría una taza de té?— Ofreció antes de tomar asiento en el lugar frente a mí.

—No, muchas gracias— Negué con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, era la primera vez que ella me ofrecía algo parecido.— No pienso quitarle demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno— Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y tomó asiento, ahora tenía toda su atención y momentáneamente me sentí nervioso por eso.— Entonces, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Usted ha viajado por varios lugares de Alemania, me pregunta si sabe de algún sitio lindo que este cerca de Berlín, que me recomiende.

Ella asintió con suavidad, sus ojos dorados con aquel brillo aventurero que la caracterizaba.

—El año pasado visité un bosque _mágico_ en un pequeño pueblo, esta a tres horas de aquí. De hecho, esta es una buena temporada para que lo visites.

—Por favor, cuénteme más.

Le pedí con entusiasmada voz, ella comenzó a contar los detalles del lugar, las actividades que se podían hacer, cómo llegar y sobre todo, porque se le consideraba como bosque mágico. El nombre del sitio también parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y entre más me habla de aquel lugar de bosques verdes y cielos estrellados con su suave voz y su acento francés, más me convencía a mí mismo de que era un buen destino para tener una primera cita decente con Levi, fuera de la rutinaria ciudad y el estrés. Mademoiselle en ningún momento hizo alguna pregunta que no fuera de su incumbencia, como con quién iría, o por cuánto tiempo iría y si bien, no me molestaba admitir que iría con Levi, agradecía demasiado su discreción.

Cuando terminó de darme todos los detalles sobre lo que debía saber del lugar y cómo poder llegar, le dediqué una amplia sonrisa llena de gratitud y sin más, dije:

—De verdad le agradezco mucho, su hijo realmente tiene suerte de tenerla.

Sabía que un tema personal como el hijo de Mademoiselle no tenían cabida en esta platica que sólo concernía para mis asuntos, pero simplemente, no pude evitar mencionarlo. Había una parte de mí que sentía una ligera envidia de su hijo, la señorita Carla era una mujer increíble, podía imaginarla a ella contándole toda clase de historias maravillosas para antes de dormir a su hijo, cuando este era aún pequeño. A veces odiaba tanto admitir que había una parte de mí que había necesitado una figura femenina en gran parte de mi niñez y ese pensamiento se hizo más latente cuando empecé a tratar con Mademoiselle.

Sin embargo, tarde me di cuenta que mi comentario había sido el menos acertado cuando la mujer perdió toda la jovial alegría que la rodeaba y en vez de eso, sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo y calidez que los distinguían. No entendía por qué el tema de su hijo parecía ser un asunto delicado, pero había sido demasiado tonto mencionarlo, estaba a punto de disculparme pero ella en cambio, sonrió con tristeza y dijo con voz suave:

—No he visto a mi hijo en mucho tiempo— Sus ojos fueron a dar con su regazo.— Muchísimo tiempo en realidad, me vi forzada a separarme de él cuando aún era muy pequeñito.

—Lo siento mucho— Comenté con gran esfuerzo, intentando tragarme el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta al escuchar a Mademoiselle tan desolada.— No tenía idea, no quería remover recuerdos dolorosos, no fue mi intención.

Mademoiselle negó tan pronto como yo terminé de disculparme, una de sus pequeñas y cálidas manos atrapó a una de las mías para dar un pequeño apretón afectuoso en ella.

—Esta bien, no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo un buen día— Confesó con una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño, luego agregó:— Te confieso que a menudo me gusta imaginar que es un chico tan bueno como tú.

—Bueno, es hijo suyo— Terminé diciendo por toda respuesta, sintiendo como algo cálido se formaba dentro de mi pecho ante sus palabras.— El otro día alguien me dijo que los varones son más parecidos a sus madres, estoy seguro que él debe tener mucho de usted, por eso pienso que es un buen chico.

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Un excelente chico.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, llenos de cariño, llenos de ternura y llenos de esos sentimientos que supuse que toda mamá debía guardar como el mejor de sus tesoros para entregárselo unicamente a sus hijos. Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con algo que insinuaba ser orgullo, su mano se aferró ligeramente a la mía por segundos enteros y largos, antes de soltarla con un fuerte apretón.

Una parte de mí también comenzó a imaginar que mi mamá verdadera podía ser alguien tan grandiosa como Mademoiselle.

* * *

 _Donde las estrellas tocan el suelo,_ era el nombre que recibía el bosque que Mademoiselle me había recomendado fervorosamente. La entrada era gratis y por lo que sabía, era un bosque donde habitaban luciérnagas, dos veces al año hacían su famosa danza de las luciérnagas o su ritual de apareamiento en el que los machos encendían la luminiscencia en sus estómagos para atraer a las hembras, Mademoiselle aseguró que era un espectáculo muy hermoso de ver, que una vez que lo viera como mis propios ojos entendería porque el bosque tenía ese singular nombre, sacado de alguno de los libros que Levi o ella leían con frecuencia.

Arribamos al lugar a las seis de la tarde, justo cuando un guía local empezaba a mover a varias de las parejas de novios, o las familias que esperaban con ansias para ver el espectáculo que aseguraba ser mágico. Levi no había preguntado aún qué era este lugar, o qué hacíamos aquí, se conformó con escuchar que sería una... cita.

Desde que Annie mencionó que no actuábamos como si fuéramos novios reales, pensé en que sería buena idea intentar cosas diferentes a citas en la cafetería cercana de mi universidad y besos indiscretos en la parte trasera de mi coche. De alguna forma, pensaba que estábamos bien así, pero ahora eramos pareja, supuse que quizá podíamos hacer este tipo de cosas a menudo, también, pensé en que me gustaría tomar la mano de Levi mientras andábamos por las calles de Berlín. Y era raro... jamás había tenido esta necesidad con Mikasa de querer validar ante el mundo que estábamos juntos.

Desde que conocí a Levi, sin importar bajo qué circunstancia, siempre había sido así. Conmigo tratando de hacer que quisiera quedarse, incluso si no me daba cuenta en el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿tu plan era tener una cita en medio del bosque?

Preguntó cuando el guía comenzó a llevarnos hacia las profundidades del bosque, frotaba sus manos para calentarlas y la punta de su nariz se había vuelto roja por el cortante frío que se sentía cuando te adentrabas lo suficiente en un bosque.

—Déjame y por esta noche podremos fingir que somos príncipes buscando aventuras en medio del bosque— Exclamé con emoción ante la expectativa que todo esto me causaba. Sin quererlo, terminé tomando la mano de Levi y este enseguida se puso un poco rígido, rápidamente solté su mano y me apresuré en decir:— Lo... siento, mira, puedo poner esta nueva regla que diga que si sientes que me estoy propasando contigo, puedes pellizcarme.

Levi enarcó una ceja, luego relamió sus labios y negó lentamente.

—No... no es eso, fue raro.— Encogió los hombros con simpleza y el tema no se volvió a tocar mientras escuchábamos las indicaciones del guía.

Fugazmente me pregunté en qué sentido, tomar su mano podía ser raro, ya antes había tomado su mano cuando eramos simples amigos. Pensé que tal vez a Levi le gustaba menos ahora que ya no representaba un reto, quizá. El guía nos dejó en medio del bosque una vez que nos adentramos bien y nos permitió ir libremente con la condición de no ir demasiado lejos y de tampoco, encender ninguna lámpara o flash, verán, el ritual de apareamiento de las luciérnagas era delicado y teníamos que respetarlo y sobre todo, ser cuidadosos.

Levi decidió ir por un sendero un tanto escalofriante, mientras caminábamos por él en búsqueda de las luciérnagas, más sentía que en cualquier momento encontraríamos al señor oscuro chupando la sangre de algún indefenso unicornio. Pronto esos pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente cuando varias luces que comenzaron a titilar en medio de la oscuridad. De reojo vi como Levi contenía el aliento, mientras que yo sólo podía mirar todo con asombro.

Pronto entendí porque el bosque tenía el nombre _Donde las estrellas tocan el suelo,_ aunque yo pensaba que más bien era como estar en medio del universo viendo como las estrellas brillaban para nosotros. En algún momento dado, ambos terminamos sentados en el pasto, hombro con hombro sin hacer otra cosa que ver a las luciérnagas cortejándose entre ellas. Cuando volviera a ver a Mademoiselle se lo agradecería, también debía traer para el año siguiente a Erwin y Mike.

Y... pensar en ellos, hizo que toda la pequeña felicidad que estaba experimentando en ese instante, desapareciera. Cada vez peleaban con más frecuencia, cada vez eran más largos los días que no se hablaban y tuve un poco de miedo al pensar que quizá, para el próximo año tendría que estar divido entre los dos. Antier habían vuelto a discutir, aunque esta vez por mi culpa; Erwin pensaba que era buen momento para independizarme y tener mi propio departamento, Mike había insinuado que era como si Erwin quisiera deshacerse de mí, Mike estaba renuente a que aún abandonara el nido, fue algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera, usualmente era Erwin quien actuaba como mamá gallina a mi alrededor.

Un pensamiento doloroso y hasta cierto punto estúpido había pasado por mi cabeza, en donde Erwin ya no deseaba más que estuviera con ellos, después de todo, no era su hijo de sangre y parecía ser que ya no tenía ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, a veces me ponía tan paranoico como Mike. Todo esto también traía consigo algo en lo que no deseaba pensar, ni involucrarme porque también dolía: Zeke y el señor Jaeger, todas las pistas apuntaban a que había algo que nos unía, más allá de un simple apellido, más allá de las simples casualidades.

Todo era tan agotador y me aterraba pensar que todo podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Armin no quería hablar más conmigo, Mikasa y Annie estaban enfocadas en sus estudios sin tiempo suficiente para convivir conmigo. Levi era la única cosa que me quedaba, que probaba que alguna vez las cosas estuvieron bien y el pensamiento de que incluso él también quisiera dejarme ahora, me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Eren?— Escuché a Levi llamarme, entre la bruma de los inquietantes pensamientos. Pestañeé y volteé a verlo.— ¿Pasa algo? Tienes esa expresión de perro apaleado.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco y soltar una débil risa, Levi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras después de todo. Sin embargo, ante la mirada preocupada de Levi no pude hacer más que encogerme en mi lugar y deshacerme poco a poco.

—Creo que Erwin quiere separarse de Mike y deshacerse de mí.

Murmuré con suavidad, casi como si estuviera resignado porque eso era lo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento. No miraba a Levi, mis ojos estaban fijos en las luciérnagas, me preguntaba si las estrellas podían conceder deseos, tal y como Historia había afirmado.

—Ah— Suspiró Levi y con calma preguntó:— ¿Por que piensas eso?

—Pelean todo el maldito tiempo— Arrugué la nariz y fruncí el ceño.— Varias de esas peleas comienzan con el debate de Erwin del por qué debería irme a vivir por mi cuenta y la apelación de Mike de las razones por las que debería quedarme a su lado aún.

Mi mirada por fin fue a dar con el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Levi, sin embargo, esa expresión pronto se transformó en una mueca pensativa. Su brillante cerebro buscando las palabras correctas que pudieran tranquilizarme. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, yo hablé nuevamente.

—Erwin ya no quiere a Mike y tampoco me quiere a mí.

Levi de inmediato negó con la cabeza, al principio parecía querer regañarme, pero luego su mirada llena de comprensión se hizo presente.

—Tonterías, todas las parejas tienen problemas y tal vez... están pasando por un mal momento en su relación— Dijo, con tanta seguridad que casi le creo.— Y tú eres el hijo de Erwin, de Mike, sin importar los lazos sanguíneos, son tu familia. Tú eres todo lo que tienen, pienso que simplemente estás malinterpretando a Erwin. Además, ¿no crees que sería genial empezar a vivir solo?

—Sí— Asentí, aún seguía sintiéndome inseguro pero no quería estropear _nuestra cita_ , así que le di la total razón a Levi.— Tienes razón, pensaré positivamente.

Aún así, eso no pareció ser suficiente para él, porque su insistente mirada aún se clavaba en mí y pronto se encontró diciendo:

—Sé que eso no es todo lo que te aflige, vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Miré con bastante sorpresa a Levi, sin embargo, él no parecía ni siquiera sorprendido. Fue reconfortante que él me conociera tan bien hasta este punto, que no pude hacer nada más que suspirar y deshacerme un poco más, mientras admitía que aún había un asunto que me tenía mal. Le hablé sobre el señor Jaeger y mis sospechas de que él pudiera ser el padre que me había abandonado y que tanto resentí durante toda mi vida, nunca mencioné a Zeke, ni bajo qué circunstancias había dado con él, pero Levi tampoco quiso preguntar y una parte de mí le agradecía tanto que no empezara a hacer más preguntas de algo que ni yo mismo comprendía.

Le hablé acerca de aquella expresión llena de horror que había puesto cuando se enteró de quien era yo, como si la peor de sus pesadillas se estuviera volviendo real. Del rechazo automático que sentí por parte de él y de como, en caso de ser mi verdadero padre podría doler en mí, pensar en ello ya de por sí era doloroso. Ser el hijo no deseado y todos los traumas que no había querido admitir en voz alta, pensé que nunca me afectaría, pero ahora todo mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y los apoyos más grandes que tenía se estaban desmoronando también ante mí, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que mirar.

—¿Y si resulta que el señor Jaeger es mi verdadero padre?— Le pregunté de pronto a Levi, cuando hubo un silencio repentino en el que él trataba de digerir toda la información.— Eso cambiaría todo, no quiero que lo haga. En realidad, estoy muy asusta...

Pronto los cálidos dedos de Levi fueron a dar con mis labios, en un gesto tácito de que guardara silencio, negó varias veces con la cabeza, lentamente y suavemente. Su mirada gris se enfocó en la mía y pronto sus labios tocaron suavemente a los míos, un beso casto, un beso de apoyo incondicional que no se parecía en nada a los besos que solía robarme cuando creía que nadie podía vernos. Cuando nos separamos, tuve la necesidad de juntar de nuevo nuestras frentes y de mantener los ojos cerrados, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien, que sólo eramos él y yo. Que al abrir los ojos, todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente se esfumaría, que volvería a casa y encontraría a Erwin y Mike riendo por tonterías en la sala, acurrucados con la manta verde que Erwin adoraba. Que podría acercarme a Armin y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas, que él estaría de nuevo con Annie. Que Mikasa aún tendría tiempo para pasar más tardes con Levi y conmigo, y que el señor Jaeger volviera a dejar de existir en mi pequeño y feliz mundo.

Pronto sentí que la suave mano de Levi se aferraba a la mía y que sus labios besaban la punta de mi nariz, antes de decirme en voz bajita:

—Prometo que si te asusta demasiado voy a tomar tu mano— Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el brillo decido de su propia mirada.— Estaré ahí cada vez que tengas miedo, o que se ponga difícil. Estamos juntos, en las buenas y las malas.

Los ojos se me aguadaron y casi fue insoportable sostener las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo, sin embargo, otra vez no permití que más de una cayera de mis ojos. Era fuerte, _recuerda, la vida no te patea a ti, tú pateas a la vida,_ me dije a mí mismo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Eso sonó como a tus votos de matrimonio— Solté una suave carcajada y sorbí por la nariz.— ¿Sabías?

Levi escondió el rostro en mi cuello y suspiró largamente, se mantuvo en esa posición por demasiado tiempo. Yo podía sentir cada respiración que tomaba y me estremecía cuando dejaba salir el caliente aire contenido en su garganta, haciendo que los vellos de mi cuello se erizaran por completo. En ese momento en el que estuvimos fundidos en ese apretado abrazo, el frío dejó de existir y todo lo que realmente importó fueron las luces alrededor de nosotros. Era agradable pensar que había podido bajarle las estrellas a Levi.

—¿Por qué no?— Dijo de pronto Levi, levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban reluciendo por algún pensamiento extraño, quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero de inmediato agregó:— Si nos casamos podríamos irnos lejos de luna de miel, huir de aquí, de todo lo que parece estar mal. No tendríamos que volver.

Pestañeé, sintiéndome tan sorprendido como golpeado por el repentino rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Pero no había ni un rastro de vacilación en Levi, estaba hablando totalmente en serio, ofreciéndome una ruta de escape en la que él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo para irse conmigo a cualquier lugar que yo quisiera. Me sentí conmocionado, sobre todo, por aquella mirada tan decidida que me rogaba porque tomara en serio su oferta; no puede hacer nada más que sonreír y negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Irnos lejos de luna de miel, ahora?— Pregunté entre suaves risas, pero Levi asintió rápidamente con toda la seriedad que ya me esperaba.— No cuento con el presupuesto para poder llevarte a un lugar bonito, mucho menos para mantenernos.

—¿Y qué? No necesitamos el dinero— Debatió de vuelta Levi, sin estar dispuesto a recibir una negativa.— Podremos manejarlo.

Durante unos cinco minutos estuvimos de esta forma, conmigo haciendo preguntas sobre esto y aquello y con Levi siendo demasiado optimista respondiendo con una solución por cada de una, como si aún no fuera demasiado rápido para planear una vida juntos, como si no tuviéramos demasiado tiempo para hacer las cosas bien. También me preguntaba por qué de repente Levi quería huir conmigo sin mirar atrás, supuse que él sentía que había esperado demasiado por mí y que ahora, lo justo era que tuviéramos el tan anhelado final feliz, a menudo pensaba en que los finales no existían, sino los nuevos comienzos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu mamá, Levi? Se preocupa mucho por ti.— Exclamé con voz conciliadora, intentando hacerle entender que no había prisa alguna.

Él apretó los labios y puso esa expresión de total frustración, ambos sabíamos que su mamá era el punto débil de Levi y que de ninguna forma podría estar separado de ella por demasiado tiempo. Luego, su frustración se volvió tristeza ante el inminente rechazo que debía estar sintiendo de parte mía y sus ojos llenos de dolor bien fingido se perdieron en las luciérnagas que no dejaban de brillar en búsqueda de su compañero por lo que les restaba de vida.

Suspiré y mis manos buscaron las suyas, y con la misma seguridad con la que Levi me había dicho que me seguiría a cualquier lugar, me atreví a decirle ahora yo a él:

—Realmente nos casaremos, sí— Prometí con sinceridad, pronto la mirada esperanzada de Levi fue a dar conmigo— Cuando haya terminado la universidad y tenga un trabajo decente, entonces nos iremos a donde quieras— Le concedí con una sonrisa ladeada, que prometía todo aunque el futuro fuera incierto y al final, la mayor parte de las promesas no se cumplieran.— Entonces, te compraré una casita con jardín, tu mamá podrá venir a tomar el té y...

—Me encanta la idea, de hecho.

Admitió sin pena alguna, para que después nuestras bocas se encontraran en un beso duro, casi llegando a ser un tanto rudo. Nuestras lenguas reconociéndose por milésima vez y enredándose gustosas, para este punto, el frío era inexistente entre nosotros. Ambos lo sabíamos, habían promesas de por medio y nada nos aseguraba que se pudieran cumplir, pero los dos estábamos bien con eso, soñar con la idea de que podríamos estar juntos para siempre. Una parte de mí comenzó a desearlo realmente.

* * *

Erwin y yo acabábamos de comer, Mike y él habían tenido una nueva pelea y por eso no había venido a comer con nosotros, pero ya era algo normal. Erwin realmente se veía mal, ojeroso y un poco más pálido de lo normal y todo eso lo reflejaba con su mal humor y su poco entusiasmo de tener una charla decente conmigo, que no fuera "no", "sí", "está bien" y su favorita: "ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, después, Eren". Así que sí, la comida transcurrió en un horrible silencio que deseaba romper, pero que sabía que pondría de más mal humor a Erwin y lo último que deseaba es que él terminara gritándome como anoche.

Sí, el silencio en este punto era mejor que los gritos llenos de frustración de Erwin.

Cuando ambos terminamos nuestros alimentos, lo ayudé a recoger los platos pero no me permitió lavarlos, sabía que era una excusa para ponerse a llorar en la cocina, parecía que ahora ese era su lugar preferido para sacar toda su frustración. Estaba a punto de retirarme a mi habitación a terminar toda la asquerosa pila de tarea que tenía, pero el timbre sonó repentinamente, por lo que mi dirección cambió a la puerta principal, escuché que Erwin dejaba de sollozar y sorbía fuertemente por la nariz.

Cuando abrí la puerta para ver de quién se trataba la inoportuna visita, mis ojos se abrieron muy grande con la sorpresa que me embargó en ese momento. Un vértigo recorrió mi espina dorsal y un nudo apretado se formó con rapidez en mi estómago, él me miraba con seriedad, sus ojos verdes apenas mostraban un ápice de alguna emoción, sin embargo, su boca se curvó ligeramente con una sonrisa forzada al decir:

—Buenas tardes, Eren.

—Señor Jaeger, ¿qué hace aquí?

Respondí a cambio, tragándome el nudo que también se apretaba con fuerza en mi garganta y odiando el pánico que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir. Pronto los pasos de Erwin a través del corredor se hicieron escuchar, luego estos se detuvieron a la mitad y me vi forzado a voltear a verlo, sus llorosos ojos ahora estaban llenos de terror y rabia al reconocer al hombre parado en la puerta de nuestra casa. Pronto el mundo entero se desplomó sobre mis hombros al entender lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un hermoso día, sin importar cuando lean esto. En fin, pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic y advertir que el drama va a regresar, porque yo vivo de eso jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, eso siempre me anima muchísimo. Creo que de momento sería todo, así que sin más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saludos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	40. Castillo de arena

**Castillo de arena**

 **[Eren. J]**

Los fríos ojos del señor Jaeger me atravesaron como ráfagas de viento helado, sentí que el corazón se me hundía dentro del pecho y tuve un mal presentimiento, no me gustaba el señor Jaeger y quizá, fue porque en el fondo sabía que el apellido Jaeger no era una simple coincidencia entre él, Zeke y yo. La madera crujió cuando los pesados pasos de Erwin se hicieron presentes por todo el corredor, sin embargo, estos se detuvieron casi de inmediato, probablemente al reconocer a la persona frente a nuestra puerta. Mis ojos fueron a dar con la persona que por tantos años había cuidado de mí.

Los hinchados ojos rojos por el llanto ahora invadidos por un abrumador terror y una sofocante rabia. No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto, lo entendí casi enseguida y fue como si todo alrededor de mí se viniera abajo como un montón de arena mojada. Erwin caminó con rapidez y con fuerza por el estrecho corredor que conectaba la entrada de la casa con la sala, su fornido cuerpo pronto se había interpuesto entre el señor Jaeger y yo, su mirada azul me miró por sobre su hombro y con aquella seriedad aplastante, me dijo:

—Vete a tu habitación.

Me costó horrores tragar saliva y parecía que mis piernas se negaron a la petición de mi cabeza por irme de inmediato y escuchar algo que realmente no quería escuchar, ni saber.

—Erwin.— Se apresuró a decir el otro hombre con una voz igual de seria, haciendo que la furia de Erwin fuera más que evidente.

—¡Eren obedece!

Rugió el único rubio presente, al que por tantos años llamé "papá". Parpadeé y le di una última mirada llena de confusión al señor Jaeger antes de correr escaleras arriba; en un principio, pensaba obedecer a la orden de Erwin, encerrarme y esperar a que la tormenta se calmara y Erwin lo alejara de nuestras vidas, sin embargo, la voz llena de recelo de Erwin y la curiosidad nata en mi persona me hicieron detenerme al pie de la escalera de la planta alta.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Y ese había sido Erwin, con aquella voz autoritaria que tantos escalofríos me causaba.— ¡Largo de aquí! No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—He venido por lo que me quitaste hace años— Ese había sido el señor Jaeger, su voz tranquila y tratando de ser el más racional de los dos.— Mi hijo.

Entonces, todo volvió a ser silencioso, como si segundos atrás no estuviera pasando algo sumamente importante. Abrí muy grande los ojos, las manos comenzaron a temblarme y la respiración a faltarme, deseaba regresar y gritar: _"¡Tú me abandonaste! ¡no soy tu hijo!"._ Pero todo lo que podía hacer era temblar y esperar a que Erwin lo desmintiera, a que lo echara lejos de nuestras vidas pero él no dijo nada y en su lugar, el señor Jaeger habló de nueva cuenta.

—Tú y tu familia se lo llevaron y yo no sabía a dónde. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años lo busqué?— Su voz seguía saliendo tranquila, aunque con un pequeño ápice de reclamo en ella.— Y ahora que por fin lo encuentro, ¿me lo niegas?, ¿de nuevo?

—¡Lo abandonaste!

El grito de Erwin retumbó por toda la casa y tuve que encogerme ante lo mal que se escuchó esa simple frase. Durante años había tenido bien presenta esa historia en mi cabeza, una madre joven, lo suficientemente irresponsable para abandonarme con mi padre. Un padre, lo suficientemente cruel para abandonarme con el padre de Erwin, un antiguo colega suyo del trabajo. Esa había sido la historia que Erwin me contó cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entenderlo, pero ahora otra versión de la historia se hacía presente. Un padre que no me abandonó, un padre que me buscó, ¿quién mentía?, nada de esto tenía sentido en lo absoluto, ¿y por qué Erwin aún no se defendía?

—Tú y yo sabemos que no fue así.— Respondió el señor Jaeger ante la acusación de Erwin y todo parecía estar tan mal.

—Vete de aquí— Fue todo lo que dijo la persona que más admiraba en el mundo entero, no intentaba desmentir al señor Jaeger y lo odié por eso.— Alejate de Eren.

—Eren es mi hijo, Erwin. No puedes pedirme algo así, ya no puedes alejarlo de mí y de su madre.

 _Madre_ , esa palabra tomó fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, lo suficiente para hacer que olvidara porqué estaba tan enfadado con ella, ¿mi madre me estaba buscando también?, ¿en dónde se encontraba?, ¿sabía que mi padre había logrado dar conmigo por obra de Zeke?, ¿estaba feliz? Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, demasiadas cosas qué asimilar y aún así, deseaba correr escaleras abajo y preguntarle a señor Jaeger por ella, la mujer a la que tenía tantas cosas que reprochar, tantas preguntas que hacer, la mujer que por tantos años creí que me había abandonado sin más. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras de Erwin las que me detuvieron de nuevo.

—¡Lo abandonaron! ¡ambos!— Se repitió, pero esta vez incluyendo a mi madre dentro de aquella dolorosa frase.— ¡Fui yo quien cuido de él cuando enfermó! ¡fui yo quien le sonó la nariz cada vez que tú no estuviste para hacerlo! ¡fui yo quien lavó su ropa y lo ayudó con sus tareas! No, Grisha, él no es tu hijo, él es mío.

Otro silencio y era cierto, todo, cada palabra lo era. Todo lo que yo era lo aprendí de Erwin, de Mike, todo se lo debía a ellos.

—Sigue convenciéndote a ti mismo de que he sido el villano— Dijo Grisha Jaeger con toda tranquilidad del mundo, como si no le debiera nada a Erwin, sino al contrario.— Pero Eren es mi hijo, merece saber lo que ocurrió y si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada fue azotada con fuerza y los fuertes pasos de Erwin otra vez se hicieron escuchar. Ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar, todo iba demasiado rápido en mi cabeza y quería entender cuál era la verdadera historia, quién mentía y quién decía la verdad, aún había una parte de mí que seguía creyendo y confiando en cada palabra que me había dicho Erwin acerca de mis padres. Los apresurados pasos de él hicieron a las escaleras de madera crujir bajo su peso y se detuvieron cuando me encontró al pie de ellas.

Muy lentamente me giré para verlo, las lágrimas que nunca habían salido ahora escurrían por mis ojos y Erwin... él sólo me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el inmenso miedo de que yo hubiera escuchado cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Grisha Jaeger. Pero en lugar de decirme que todas esas palabras de Grisha habían sido mentira, que yo no debía creerlas, simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Te di una simple orden— Su voz saliendo fría y distante, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mí.— ¿Por qué nunca escuchas nada de lo que te digo?

—Pero... el señor Jaeger, él sólo estaba... y yo...

—¡Ya basta, Eren!— Su repentino grito me hizo respingar, pero ante mi mirada llena de dolor y confusión, él sólo dijo:— Estoy tratando de hacer que esta familia no se desmorone por completo.

Pero fue todo lo que dijo antes de torcer los labios y caminar lejos de mí, hasta su habitación para encerrarse en ella. En medio de las escaleras se hallaba Mike, quien supuse que había presenciado todo, me miró con tanta preocupación, cariño y comprensión, de alguna forma supe que él también sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no parecía nada contento con eso. Suspiró con pesadez y aflojó la corbata color rojo que se ceñía a su cuello, luego me hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

—Ven conmigo, acompáñame a dar un paseo.

Le di un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Erwin, deseando que en cualquier momento saliera y me abrazara, no quería explicaciones, no importaban, sólo quería asegurarme de que aún me quería, pero nadie salió de esa puerta y terminé haciendo una mueca dolorosa. Para cuando bajé las escaleras, Mike ya estaba poniéndole la correa a Loki y cogiendo las llaves de la mesa.

Algo de pánico me asaltó cuando puse un pie fuera de mi casa, temiendo que Grisha saliera de algún lugar para abordarme con cosas que por el momento, no deseaba entender. La verdad es que por ahora, no lo quería cerca, ni a él, ni a Zeke, antes había estado bastante bien sin ellos y deseaba regresar a aquellos tiempos en donde mi vida no parecía haber estado construida sobre una base de arena, ni alrededor de un castillo de arena que ahora con la marea, se venía abajo sin poner resistencia. Tenía la fea sensación de que no quedaba nada.

—Es una tarde agradable— Murmuró de pronto Mike, luciendo tan tranquilo a pesar de todo.— Hace mucho que no pasábamos una tarde juntos como padre e hijo, ¿no es así, campeón?

 _Padre e hijo,_ ahora esas palabras parecían carecer de sentido para mí, todo era tan confuso y ni siquiera asimilaba lo que había sucedido minutos atrás con el señor Grisha y Erwin. Me sentía tan desorientado y esas palabras se sentían tan irreales saliendo de la boca de Mike, llevaba un tiempo aceptando que no compartía lazos sanguíneos con él, o con Erwin y nunca importó, porque siempre fueron mis padres, pero ahora con la aparición de un padre que reclamaba que le habían robado a uno de sus hijos, todo cambiaba radicalmente, ¿quién era yo?, ahora toda mi vida parecía ser una gran y absurda mentira.

Mike suspiró nuevamente y palmeó uno de mis hombros con suavidad.

—No sé realmente los motivos de Grisha Jaeger, pero es cierto que siempre te buscó— Confesó haciendo la expresión más triste que le había visto en toda su vida.— Yo no sabía nada hasta apenas hace unos meses, el padre de Erwin había dicho que merecías saberlo, pero él se negó a contarte la verdad y yo sólo deseaba que él hiciera lo correcto.

—Por eso han estado peleando todo este tiempo.— Dije, más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación y ahora entendía el por qué de sus peleas, tomaba sentido.

—Sí.

Al principio pensé que debía estarme sintiendo furioso con Erwin por ocultarme que mis padres biológicos estaban buscándome desde siempre, por haberme quitado la oportunidad de crecer junto con mi padre, mi madre y un medio hermano que compartía tantas cosas en común conmigo, pero no. Simplemente había tristeza y un montón de preguntas sin responder, había pasado toda mi vida despreciando a mis dos padres, pero ahora, ¿a quién debía despreciar? ¿a quién debía culpar? No a Erwin, ciertamente, mucho menos a Mike, todo lo que yo soy era debido a ambos. Por más que deseaba que un sentimiento negativo apareciera en contra de ellos, simplemente no podía obligarme a odiar a las personas que me habían dado todo, que me habían tratado como familia y que me habían dado todo su amor.

—Es cierto, mereces saber la verdad— Volvió a hablar Mike, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos mientras caminábamos sin rumbo por la colonia de mi casa.— Me duele tanto no poder decirte más porque es todo lo que sé, pero quiero que entiendas que cualquier cosa que haya hecho Erwin, la hizo pensando en ti, siempre en ti.

Su cálida mano fue a dar con mi cuello en un gesto de total afecto paternal y comprensivo, cerré los ojos ante aquella caricia, las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro nuevamente y tuve que apretar con fuerza mis labios porque no quería sollozar frente a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Levi se reiría de mí llamándome "bebito llorón" y era verdad, todo lo que sabía hacer ante situaciones difíciles era derrumbarme un poco más y llorar.

Sorbí por la nariz, arrugándola en el proceso y volviendo a abrir los ojos, me dio gracia ver a Mike tan borroso a través de las lágrimas. Él terminó por limpiar varias de ellas con un pañuelo de papel y Loki comenzó a ladrar como diciendo " _¡Ahora todo está bien!, deja de llorar, humano patético_ ".

—Es verdad, él siempre lo ha hecho de esa forma, ¿no es así?

Murmuré cuando al fin pude disimular los hipidos que nunca salieron de mi garganta, y no hizo falta aclararle a Mike que me refería a Erwin haciendo su rol de padre preocupado que siempre hace lo que piensa que será lo correcto para proteger a su hijo. Las explicaciones eran necesarias, sí, pero yo esperaría y sería paciente, como todas esas veces que Erwin lo fue conmigo.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

El maestro seguía y seguía hablando y yo no veía la hora en que su clase por fin acabara, miraba constantemente el reloj aferrado en mi muñeca pero parecía que las agujas del reloj no avanzaban y que el tiempo estaba congelado en este momento. Hanji me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y parecía preguntar con la mirada si algo malo pasaba, pero como siempre, sólo me limitaba a ignorar su inquisitiva mirada, de cualquier forma, teníamos prohibido hablar en clase.

Cuando el tan anhelado momento llegó y el profesor concluyó con la clase, me levanté casi tan rápido como los demás estudiantes que corrían a los brazos de su libertad pasajera por lo que restaba del fin de semana. Hanji se levantó con su usual pereza y de la misma forma comenzó a guardar sus útiles en su viejo morral.

—¿Qué sucede Levi?— Preguntó mientras acomodaba su libro y cuaderno dentro de su morral.— Últimamente sales corriendo de la escuela y luego... te desapareces toda la tarde.

—¿Importa?

Respondí con cierto fastidio mientras me apresuraba en meter todos mis útiles con demasiada prisa, importándome poco si se arrugaban o maltrataban.

—Importa— Confirmó, con voz seria que está a punto de regañar y sermonear.— Has estado distraído y descuidando tus obligaciones para con el club de periodismo, me preocupa que tus calificaciones bajen. De ellas depende tu estadía en esta escuela.

—No es así, simplemente ya no hago el trabajo de los demás holgazanes y por eso van tan atrasados con el periódico mural de este mes— Hanji apretó los labios con la frustración de saber que acababa de decir la verdad, pronto agregué:— Hoy es el primer juego del equipo de Eren y su debut en él, y voy atrasado. Así que muévete o te voy a mover.

—¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto es por Eren?— Preguntó con cierta indignación.— Escucha, no tengo nada en contra de él, ¡pero no vale tanto la pena!, incluso he llegado a pensar que haces bonita pareja con Farlan.

Enarqué una ceja y puse los ojos en blanco mientras la empujaba para hacerme paso, a la vez que le decía a Hanji:

—Me pregunto qué diría mi novio si se te escuchara hablar así, después de haberte cedido la mitad de sus almuerzos por tanto tiempo.

Ella pareció pensarlo por demasiado tiempo, pues no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegué a la salida del aula.

—¿Qué novio, Levinano?

—Pregúntale a Eren, que te diga— Encogí los hombros con simpleza y antes de desaparecer por los pasillos, agité la mano en el aire a manera de despedida.— Adiós y espero no tener que ver tu cara de ganso hasta el lunes.

Y sin más, dejé a Hanji con la palabra atorada en la boca. Me forcé a mí mismo a caminar un poco más rápido, en parte para poder llegar a tiempo al partido de Eren y parte para que Hanji no me alcanzara y comenzara a hacerme preguntas sobre esto y aquello. Hoy era un día importante para Eren, las preguntas incomodas de Hanji podían esperar hasta el lunes.

Estábamos a mediados de noviembre, el inminente otoño por fin había llegado a la ciudad desde septiembre y había aliviado el espantoso calor que el verano trajo consigo. Era otoño y por eso mismo no era raro que apenas fueran las tres de la tarde y Berlín luciera como si fueran las siete de la noche, en otoño e invierno los días solían ser más cortos y las noches más largas. Por eso tampoco me extrañó que al llegar a la universidad de Eren y posteriormente al famoso campus, el cielo ya se hubiera oscurecido por completo y todo estuviera alumbrado con enormes y potentes faroles. Hacía frío y agradecía tanto haber traído cargando una bufanda en mi mochila.

Al llegar al campus fue un alivio ver que el juego aún no comenzaba y que varios de los jugadores estaban dispersos por toda la cancha de verde césped perfectamente cuidado y podado. Eren se encontraba al borde de ella, en donde terminaban las gradas y empezaba la cancha, hablaba con una rubia que estaba de espaldas a mí, en su cabeza un gorro de lana color rosa y protegiendo su cuerpo del frío, un pesado abrigo color hueso. Me acerqué a ellos con cierto recelo, mirando a regañadientes como ella tocaba confianzuda los brazos y hombros de Eren.

En cuanto llegué a donde se encontraban, ambos callaron. Eren sonrió y la chica me miró con cierta curiosidad, sus enormes ojos azules me recordaban mucho a Armin y me pregunté mentalmente, ¿qué clase de fetiche tenía Eren con hacerse amigo de los rubios de ojos azules? Pronto la chica me sonrió también con amabilidad y entendió rápidamente la situación, pues de inmediato le dijo a Eren que iría a buscar un asiento cercano a la cancha, antes de que todos fueran ocupados. Jaeger asintió y en cuanto la joven estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros, él se animo a hablar.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que no vendrías.

Dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa, parecía aliviado de verme allí y sólo entonces pude notar las dos enorme ojeras bajo sus ojos, parecía bastante desanimado a pesar de que meses, incluso días atrás había estado tan entusiasmado por este día. Sin embargo, no quise preguntar nada por el momento, era un día importante y no quería agobiarlo en el día de su debut con el equipo de fútbol de su facultad.

—Hanji me distrajo— Dije a cambio, mordiéndome la lengua para no preguntar el por qué de su semblante tan decaído.— Insiste en que hago mejor pareja con el pollo.

—¿Es eso así?— Preguntó arrugando la nariz y en cuanto asentí con la cabeza, él puso una mueca en sus labios.— No la culpo, fui un idiota y ella sólo quiere cuidarte.

Encogió los hombros y nuevamente forzó una sonrisa y sólo entonces supe que algo iba terriblemente mal.

—Ahora tú me cuidas y yo te cuido.

Alcancé una de sus manos, respingando ligeramente cuando mi palma cálida choco con la fría de él, pero realmente no importó. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me aferré a esa mano con fuerza, no sabía qué había sucedido para que Eren luciera tan desalentado de la noche a la mañana pero sujetaría su mano por si acaso sentía demasiado miedo, tanto que no pudiera lidiar con él. Bueno, sea lo que sea, ahora estábamos juntos. Eren pareció entender el mensaje rápidamente, pues su mano apretó a la mía durante unos cuantos segundos y su sonrisa agradecida fue dirigida completamente hacia mí.

Ese simple gesto pareció animarlo lo suficiente para ampliar su sonrisa un poco más y hacer que una chispa de alegría volviera a sus bonitos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, la magia se rompió cuando una voz desconocida para mí, gritó el apellido de Eren para que se acomodara en su lugar en las bancas, y este se erizó ante ella, nuevamente todo pareció ir mal por lo que otra vez tuve que apretar su mano en una muda explicación de que yo estaba allí y que no había nada que temer.

—Y ese es mi llamado.

Anunció con algo del entusiasmo renovado, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de mí, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos para depositar un beso casto sobre ellos. Eren incluso se permitió, por breves segundos, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto efímero de nuestras bocas. Cuando nos separamos, él volvió a sonreír genuinamente como niño en dulcería.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?— Me cuestionó con algo bastante cercano a la coquetería tan enraizada a él.

—Hm... para la buena suerte, sólo en caso de que necesites de ella.

Eren arrugó la nariz y otra sonrisa amplia adornó su bonito pero cansado rostro. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, quedándose un poco más e incluso, incluyendo un poco de movimiento labial sin llegar a involucrar a nuestras lenguas. Cuando nos separamos, por mera inercia relamí mis labios y enarqué una ceja, Eren encogió los hombros y antes de que pudiera hacer la misma pregunta que él había hecho momentos atrás, se apresuró en decir:

—Y eso fue por si acaso.

Entonces se alejó trotando hasta el otro extremo del campus para tomar su lugar en la banca, tal y como lo había ordenado su capitán. Un hombre demasiado rubio que usaba unas ridículas gafas redondas, en un principio, me había mirado con el ceño bien fruncido, pero después su mirada siguió muy de cerca cada movimiento que Eren hacía. Me hubiera parecido extraño si no recordara todas esas veces que Eren me dijo que su capitán siempre actuaba raro alrededor de él. Aunque debí cuestionarme seriamente el por qué de ese comportamiento tan extraño.

Caminé entre las gradas, buscando un buen lugar, cuando una mano enguantada con guantes de lana que hacían juego con su gorro rosa me hizo señas de que me acercara. Un poco a regañadientes me fui acercando a la rubia que me sonreía con amabilidad, había apartado un par de lugares y pronto desocupó uno de ellos y con una mirada me indicó que ese estaba reservado para mí. Agradecí el gesto y aplasté mi trasero en él, mirando con atención como el capitán del equipo de Eren daba ordenes rigurosas y como todos los jugadores, incluido Eren, asentían fervorosamente ante su voz de mando.

—Eren ha entrenado duro todos estos meses para este día, apuesto a que lo hará bien.— Comentó la rubia de bonitos ojos, también miraba con atención al orgulloso equipo de Eren.

—Supongo.

Respondí con simpleza, encogiendo los hombros.

—Se ha alegrado mucho cuando te vio llegar— Volvió a exponer, pero ahora podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.— Parece que en estos momentos eres la única persona que mantiene cuerdo y motivado a Eren.

Por fin me digné a mirarla, ella me volvió a sonreír y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre un aburrido Eren que estaba casi desparramado sobre la banca. Quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero pronto la banda de guerra de la escuela, con sus bonitos uniformes en guinda comenzó a tocar algo que sonaba a Hombres de acción de la película Mulan; mi mamá adoraba Disney y esa película en general era su favorita, por eso podía reconocer la tonada en cualquier parte a la que fuera. Comenzaron a hacer un recorrido alrededor de toda la cancha sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos y la gente en las gradas empezó a vitorear y aplaudir al ritmo de Hombres de acción.

Dos botargas de las mascotas de los equipos pronto hicieron su aparición. Un león y un oso café, mostrando con orgullo los uniformes de sus equipos, uno escarlata con franjas doradas y el símbolo de los leones, el otro color azul rey con franjas plateadas y su símbolo de un oso en medio del bosque. Los Leones de Berlín se enfrentaban a los Reyes de los osos.

Las escuadras de las animadoras tampoco se tardaron demasiado en aparecer, con sus bonitos y llamativos uniformes, cada escuadra animando a su equipo. Toda la gente parecía emocionada y animada, de un partido de fútbol se creaba toda una fiesta en la que alumnos de diferentes carreras se unían para apoyar a su facultad con orgullo, incluso había profesores de las facultades animando a sus equipos y todo resultaba agradable y fraterno, con cosas así la universidad no parecía tan terrible. Pronto una chica morena de cabellos castaños y pecas en su juvenil rostro tomó asiento en el otro lugar que la rubia había apartado.

La rubia le regaló un tierno beso en los labios y pronto uno de los brazos de la chica con pecas fue a abrazar los hombros de la otra chica. No hacía falta sumar uno más uno y obtener dos para entender que el par de chicas eran pareja, me sentí un poco tonto al haber sentido celos momentáneos de la chiquilla de ojos azules.

Antes de que el partido diera inicio, se nos pidió que nos colocáramos de pie para escuchar el himno de Alemania, entonces todo el mundo en el campus guardó silencio y escuchó respetuosamente el himno. En cuanto éste concluyó, el partido por fin comenzó; manchas escarlatas y azules corrían persiguiendo el balón de un lado a otro por toda la cancha, Eren aún seguía en las bancas, frotando las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos y esperando ansioso a que por fin fuera llamado. Al menos en el primer tiempo no fue considerado, ambos equipos iban empatados, las animadoras animando a sus equipos y las personas en las gradas desesperadas para que uno de los dos equipos desempatara por fin.

Fue ahí cuando ambos equipos hicieron cambios y Eren fue convocado al fin a la cancha, la chica rubia, que llevaba por nombre Historia —sí, pregunté un poco tarde por su nombre— y su novia, Ymir, vitorearon con emoción el nombre de Eren, aplaudiendo y deseándole suerte. Yo, siendo tan cohibido como lo había sido siempre, sólo aplaudí y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante apareció en mi rostro, quería gritar: _"miren, mi idiota novio entró a patear traseros"_ , pero con saberlo yo mismo me conformaba. Y al ver a Historia e Ymir tan emocionadas por la participación de Eren en el partido, me hizo sentri feliz porque él pudiera encontrar amigas tan buenas, estaba seguro de que se llevarían bien con Mikasa y Annie.

No sabía demasiado de fútbol, pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta de que los cambios habían sido positivos para ambos equipos, pues ahora el partido estaba bastante reñido, con llegadas de los dos que insinuaban que en cualquier momento uno de ellos metería el gol del desempate. A pesar de eso, el ambiente seguía igual de agradable, Historia, Ymir y yo matábamos a la ansiedad comiendo palomitas de maíz y apretujando nuestros abrigos. De los tres, Ymir era quien más se emocionaba y gritaba a Eren, al capitán del equipo y al arbitro.

Nunca me había gustado el fútbol pero al ver a toda esta gente reunida aquí y emocionada, pude comprender porque a Eren le apasionaba tanto, la emoción era contagiosa, tan simple como eso. Todos los estudiantes que estaban sentados de mi lado de la grada se pusieron de pie y festejaron cuando en los últimos dos minutos del tiempo extra, Eren logró meter un gol que definiría el encuentro, varios de los jugadores se acercaron para abrazar y felicitar a un Eren que lucía realmente radiante ante su logro. Sin embargo, las dos facultades contuvieron el aliento nuevamente hasta que el arbitro silbó y dio por terminado el partido.

Manchas escarlatas se arremolinaban para festejar su triunfo, Historia aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Ymir brincaba con euforia en su lugar. Era raro, nunca antes había presenciado un sentimiento de pertenencia tan fuerte hacia algo, como el de la facultad de Sociales, quienes agitaban sus banderas escarlatas o portaban con orgullo sus bufandas con motivos del equipo de su facultad. Como la que veía en Ymir al festejar la victoria de su equipo, en Historia al aplaudir al borde de las lágrimas y en el propio Eren, quien había hecho ganar a su equipo. Sí... la universidad me parecía cada vez más un lindo lugar.

El campus tardó un poco en vaciarse, los jugadores de los equipos de fútbol se habían ido directo a los vestidores para tomar una ducha antes de irse a festejar su victoria. Ymir e Historia se quedaron a mi lado, esperando a que Eren saliera para poder felicitarlo, la euforia de Ymir pareció irse apagando conforme los minutos transcurrieron y la victoria ya no se sentía tan latente. Quince minutos después, Eren hizo su aparición de nuevo, siendo de los primeros en salir de los vestidores, con una sonrisa más sincera y amplia se acercó hasta nosotros.

—¡Felicidades, Eren!— Historia fue la primera en felicitar a Eren en cuanto este llegó, dándole un fuerte abrazo en el proceso.

—Nunca más vuelvo a dudar de tus habilidades.— Dijo en cambio Ymir, una vez que Historia se separó de Eren, palmeó con cierta rudeza el hombro de Eren en un gesto que parecía más de camaradería.

Eren sonreía y agradecía un tanto avergonzado por las felicitaciones de ambas chicas, yo me mantuve a su lado, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la cara sonriente de Eren, llena de una inocencia tan extraña por haber hecho lo que mejor le salía: patear un balón. Pronto ambas chicas se despidieron, Ymir alegando que tenía una cita con su adorable Historia y ella, asintiendo emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo a solas con su novia. Cuando ambas se alejaron lo suficiente y Eren y yo volvimos a quedarnos a solas, él se permitió darme toda su atención, volviendo a sujetar mi mano para entrelazar con fuerza nuestras manos.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?— Preguntó, pareciendo de mejor humor e incluso con una nota de presunción en su voz.— Sé que te aburren estás cosas y yo, bueno, en realidad, ya sabes... quería agradecerte por...

—Me ha parecido... emocionante— Admití, interrumpiendo la oración de Eren. Luego una sonrisa ladeada apareció en mi rostro.— En realidad me la pasé bien, tienes buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

Ante mi afirmación, Eren sonrió ampliamente y asintió sin dudar en algún momento.

—Historia es...— Su voz se llenó con algo bastante cercano a la ternura de un hermano mayor por su hermanita menor.— Especial, ella me animó bastante a que dejara de ser cobarde y fuera por ti.

—Supongo que habrá que agradecerle.

Encogí los hombros con simpleza y Eren asintió con aquella sonrisa suave y llena de ternura que muy pocas veces le había podido ver. Uno de sus brazos fue a rodear casi de forma protectora a mis hombros pegándome por completo a su cuerpo, uno de mis brazos abrazó su cintura y juro que en ese momento creí que nada de esto era real, que quizá, me encontraba durmiendo largamente. Aquí, soñando indefinidamente con Eren.

—Andando— Murmuró, tirando con suavidad de mí para que pudiéramos caminar juntos, seguir abrazados de esta forma.— ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas?

—¿Qué tal si no?

—Mh, ¿y una pizza?

—Suena mejor.

Eren dejó salir una carcajada, negó con la cabeza y se pegó aún más a mi cuerpo. El frío de otoño que ya comenzaba a arreciar con ferocidad, poco importó, estábamos cálidos abrazándonos el uno al otro como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Pero debí suponer que las cosas buenas nunca me duraban demasiado, porque pronto nuestra burbuja de felicidad se vio pinchada inesperadamente cuando una figura alta y de gafas se atravesó en nuestro camino. Era el capitán de Eren y él no pareció feliz de verlo nuevamente, pues todo su cuerpo se puso rígido contra el mío y un semblante lleno de angustia se instaló en su rostro.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, había anhelo y cariño tierno en los azules ojos del otro rubio que llegaba a parecer casi albino, como si se estuviera conteniendo por abrazar a Eren y nunca más soltarlo, no me dio buena espina, no me agradó la forma en cómo lo miraba. Eren, en cambio, tenía los labios en una fina línea apretada hasta casi volverlos blancos, miedo y angustia emanaba por cada poro de su piel y realmente quise hacer algo para evitarle toda esta situación que parecía incomoda y... dolorosa para él.

—Eren— Mencionó el otro hombre, algo ligeramente orgulloso saliendo de su voz, de su boca.— Lo hiciste muy bien, yo... estoy tan feliz de tenerte.

Eren contuvo la respiración y me dio esa molesta sensación de que había un doble significado detrás de las palabras _"estoy feliz de tenerte"_ , como si hubiera algo allí que ambos sabían perfectamente y que yo desconocía. Todo en este hombre ponía en guardia todas mis alarmas, sentía que había una promesa plasmada en él de que pronto alejaría a Eren de mí. No podía permitirlo, el es mío, ¿no es así?

Jaeger carraspeó pareciendo descolocado e igual de incomodo que momentos atrás.

—Ni lo menciones, Zeke. Ha sido trabajo de todo el equipo.

Y se aferró más a mí, logrando que el joven llamado Zeke al fin me prestara atención. Sus fríos y azules ojos se clavaron en los míos, parecía asombrado de ver a Eren abrazado a mí, me dio esa impresión de que esa expresión estaba mutando en desagrado, como si la sola idea de que yo estuviera tocando a Eren lo molestara demasiado. No era sólo por ser una pareja homosexual que se abrazaba frente a él, había algo más profundo detrás del apremiante enfado en las facciones duras de Zeke.

—Es tarde, iremos a casa.

Dijo de pronto Eren, haciendo que Zeke nuevamente enfocara sus ojos en él, parecía estar excluyéndolo de algo con sólo haber dicho aquello y nuevamente Zeke lo comprendió, podía deducirlo por su expresión afligida. Volvió a aferrarse a mí y me jaló hacia él, tratando de que ambos nos alejáramos lo más pronto posible de él.

—¿Te veré el lunes?— Apenas logró preguntar el rubio, antes de que Eren ya no pudiera escucharlo.

El castaño se volvió a erizar totalmente y a poner rígidos los hombros, sin embargo, intentó parecer despreocupado cuando encogió los hombros con desdén y dijo:

—Seguro.

Entonces nos alejamos nuevamente de Zeke y la inquietante molestia que me provocaba, una vez que estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de él como para que no pudiera escucharnos, ni mucho menos molestarnos, fue que detuve nuestro andar apresurado y rompí el cómodo abrazo en el que antes habíamos estado tan a gusto Eren y yo, antes de que Zeke llegara a arruinarlo y causar este malestar no sólo en Eren, sino también en mí.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— Le cuestioné a un muy desanimado Eren.

—Ese no es el demonio, ese sólo era Zeke... con sus cosas raras.— Forzó nuevamente una sonrisa e intentó bromear con respecto al extraño comportamiento de Zeke, pero al ver que me cruzaba de brazos y pedía una explicación más profunda, suspiró y dijo:— Levi, ¿recuerdas que te conté del señor Jaeger?

—¿Qué tiene que ver?— Arrugué la frente, sintiéndome repentinamente confundido entre la relación que podría tener el extraño comportamiento de Zeke y el señor Jaeger.

—Bueno... resultó que sí es mi padre biológico— Los hombros rígidos de Eren cayeron y su expresión demacrada regresó haciéndolo lucir diez años más viejo, en ese momento olvidé por completo a Zeke y me enfoqué en la difícil situación que Eren debía de estar pasando en este momento de su vida.— Y todo fue mentira, mi vida es una total mentira. Ahora... ya no sé quién se supone que soy y todo, todo está tan mal.

Él no lloraba, de hecho parecía cansado de hacerlo, gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos y sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro mientras continuaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre Erwin, su padre biológico e incluso la inminente mención de que su madre también lo había estado buscando todo este tiempo y lo confundido que se sentía respecto a todo, porque Erwin simplemente había decidido protegerlo no explicándole.

Y Eren continuaba repitiéndose que ya no sabía quién era, porque todo lo que le habían dicho había sido mentira, al menos la gran mayoría de su vida estaba careciendo de sentido. Tuve miedo de que en cualquier momento comenzara a hiperventilar, por lo que tomé con fuerza sus dos manos, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Su desorbitada mirada por fin se enfocó en mí y supe que en realidad era así como se estaba sintiendo, tan fuera de su eje y la vida que solía tener. Últimamente se había tenido que enfrentar con cambios tan bruscos, con cosas que todo el tiempo habían estado ahí y de las que él nunca se dio cuenta, con verdades a medias que asimilar y parecía que todos ellos habían decido explotarle en la cara al mismo tiempo.

Era duro y me dolía profundamente saber que esta vez, Eren tendría que enfrentarse a ellos completamente solo porque así debía ser.

—Ya no... ya no sé quien soy.— Volvió a repetir en un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Sigues siendo Eren Jaeger— Afirmé, buscando desesperadamente su mirada.— Un excelente jugador de fútbol, el amigo que siempre ha apoyado a Annie y la persona que perdonó las faltas de Mikasa y que esta dispuesto a perdonar el rechazo repentino de Armin. Quien compartía su almuerzo con Hanji y el que ha salido valiente para admitir que también me quiere. Eres el hijo de Mike y de Erwin sobre todas las cosas, y... eres mío. Eso eres.

Eren parpadeó ante toda la basura barata y cursi que salió sin control por mis labios, mientras que yo luchaba con la vergüenza que se arremolinaba en mis mejillas e intentaba mantenerme firme. Una solitaria lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Eren y yo la limpié con cuidado, pronto el reprimió el demás llanto acumulado en sus ojos, siempre teniendo miedo de demostrar que era humano llorar y tener miedo, siempre odiando que la demás gente pensara que era débil sólo por llorar.

Pronto se abrazó a mí con fuerza, como si yo fuera lo único que podía mantenerlo a salvo de las cosas que lo asustaban y entristecían, las palabras de Historia cobraron sentido pronto. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Eren y esperé a que todo lo malo que pasaba por su cabeza se hiciera menos fuerte, hasta que Eren pudiera levantarse y reponerse nuevamente, porque era lo que siempre hacía: sobreponerse, perdonar y tratar de encontrar lo positivo entre los escombros del desastre.

—Gracias— Murmuró después de un largo rato, su voz saliendo amortiguada contra mi cuello y los escalofríos recorriendo hasta el último nervio de mi cuerpo.— Eres todo lo que tengo.

—Tonterías, hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti.

—Entonces eres todo lo que me importa tener.

—Dices cosas peligrosas, ahora ya no podrás deshacerte de mí.

—Bueno, esa es la idea.

Aseguró separándose de mí y posando sus ojos en los míos para mostrar que no era mentira, que realmente quería estar conmigo lo más que se pudiera. Volví a atrapar una de sus manos entre las mías, entrelazando fuertemente su mano con la mía mientras lo conducía a algún lugar lejano en donde pudiera olvidar que Erwin le había dicho la peor mentira de su vida, en donde no existiera el señor Jaeger y los problemas que había traído con su aparición, a un lugar en donde pudiéramos estar solos y a salvo de las cosas que nos asustaban a ambos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic, ahora que me he hecho un pequeño espacio para corregir el capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leerme, eso me anima mucho a seguir publicando por acá. Creo por el momento sería todo, así que sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	41. Un par de condiciones

**Un par de condiciones**

 **[Levi. A]**

Al principio fue raro, pero conforme el tiempo seguía transcurriendo pensé que no había sido tan mala idea. Eren mordía su labio inferior con insistencia desde que todo había comenzado, era graciosa la forma en como arrugaba la frente ante lo que sus ojos y oídos captaban. Se movía inquietamente sobre el sillón y evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo, y es que desde el principio él había insistido que hacer esto era vergonzoso y extraño, en algún punto yo también pensé que era sumamente raro. Pero supuse que este era el tipo de cosas que hacen las parejas, ¿verdad?

Los gemidos se hicieron más agudos, más dolorosos y Eren torció los labios mientras que mi cara se transformaba en una mueca de dolor. Había iniciado como algo inocente, por eso no podía entender en qué punto de la tarde la sala del pequeño departamento en donde vivía con mi mamá se había llenado de gemidos, jadeos y palabras indecorosas. Un gemido especialmente fuerte y Eren entrelazó su mano con la mía, como si con ese simple gesto estuviera dándonos valor a ambos para continuar, y pensándolo bien, sí era bastante extraño.

Podía entender mi vergüenza, pero, ¿qué pasaba con Eren?, el sexo no era algo desconocido para él, pero de los dos, era quien más rojo estaba de la vergüenza. Pronto recordé que esto era tan nuevo para él como para mí: el sexo entre dos hombres y de cierta forma, me dio alivió saber que ambos eramos novatos en esto.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Preguntó en un jadeo que parecía doloroso, encogí los hombros.

—Para aprender.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué ahora?

—Debemos aprender.

Ante mi insistente respuesta, él terminó por posar sus ojos verdes en mi rostro que ya empezaba a ponerse tan rojo como el suyo. Los gemidos seguían escuchándose al fondo, aunque pensaba que cada vez eran más falsos y actuados, la portátil sobre los muslos de Eren amenazaba con pronto resbalar y caer al piso en cualquier momento. Sí, había iniciado con algo inocente, vídeos de caídas graciosas y esas cosas, luego pensé que en algún punto de nuestras vidas, Eren y yo debíamos tener sexo. Estábamos a nada de cumplir un mes como novios oficiales y todo se había resumido a tomarnos de la mano y tener una sesión de besos sucios cuando ninguno de los dos se sentía cohibido para continuar, nunca habíamos hablado del sexo pero en algún momento debía suceder.

Así que terminé proponiendo ver videos de porno gay en internet, argumentando que ambos sabíamos poco al respecto y que debíamos saber como funcionaba. Eren al principio pareció reacio a la idea, sin embargo, pronto cedió ante su curiosidad nata y mi insistencia de que debíamos prepararnos para cuando el momento llegara. Y Eren seguía teniendo esa expresión en su rostro, como si acabaran de robarle toda su inocencia aunque yo sabía perfectamente bien que no era así; miraba con sorprendidos ojos todo lo que los actores porno hacían, ahogaba jadeos de sorpresa y se movía inquieto sobre su asiento ante las escenas que yo pensaba que resultaban incomodas para él.

Mis ojos fueron a buscar el rostro de Eren, su mirada nuevamente estaba atenta a la pantalla de su portátil, su frente ligeramente arrugada y aquella mirada que parecía estar intrigada sobre... en realidad, todo. Limpié el sudor de mis palmas contra mis vaqueros de mezclilla y tragué saliva para preguntar:

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

Eren frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, pareció meditarlo por largos segundos mientras que sus ojos seguían clavados en lo que veía. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, el actor que estaba llevando el rol de activo habló por primera vez, diciendo un montón de cosas sucias acerca de todas las formas en que tomaría a su compañero y las veces que había fantaseado con esto, entonces Eren parpadeó pareciendo ligeramente escandalizado y contuvo el aliento hasta que todas las promesas sucias murieron en los labios del actor y todo se volvió gemidos necesitados del otro actor que llevaba el rol de pasivo.

—Para empezar...— Dijo, parecía reflexionar sobre algo en concreto, su mirada llena de concentración así me lo hizo saber.— ¿Se pueden decir tantas vulgaridades durante el sexo? Uno pensaría que vas a estar más _enfocado en pasar a tercera base_ que en cualquier otra cosa.

—No sé— Encogí los hombros, luego agregué:— Deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ya antes has llevado a chicas.

—Nunca fui vulgar— Admitió con aquella voz quisquillosa que se asemejaba bastante a la de Draco Malfoy diciendo _"sangre sucia inmunda"_.— Por otro lado, el tipo de cabello negro es sexy, ¿te haz fijado como se mueve?, ¿cómo habla?, ¿cómo lleva a su compañero con total confianza? Ni en mis mejores sueños podría ser así de... cínico, creo.

—Ya eres bastante cínico, Eren.

Y él esta vez pareció ligeramente ofendido ante mi comentario, arrugó la nariz y se apresuró en decir:

—¿Cuándo me has escuchado decir algo como: inclinate sobre el escritorio, Levi, te voy a follar hasta que no puedas caminar?

Pronto sentí como la sangre se arremolinaba furiosa en mis mejillas y la cara se me ponía cada vez más caliente. Mi imaginación fue más rápida de lo que había sido nunca y el escenario se presentó con claridad ante mí, yo inclinado sobre la mesa del comedor de mi mamá, Eren detrás mío susurrando un montón de palabras lascivas que prometían el cielo entero o el infierno, vagamente me pregunté si Eren podría hacer ese tipo de voz sexy y rasposa, como el actor en el vídeo. La sola imagen mental hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca e inconscientemente me retorcí sobre el sillón, sintiendo al placer burbujear caliente hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

Me apresuré en cerrar el vídeo poco decente que habíamos visto durante casi veinte minutos y luego en apagar de un rápido movimiento la portátil de Eren.

—Suficiente porno gay por hoy, para ti.

Dije mientras me encargaba de cerrar la portátil de Eren y colocarla hasta el otro extremo vacío del sillón. Eren pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero luego en su rostro apareció un simple alivio de ya no tener que estar viendo esa clase de cosas, se estiró como gato sobre el mullido sillón y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de alivio. En realidad, nunca había pensado en que Eren realmente era un ser por naturaleza, bastante sensual, hasta ahora.

Y podía imaginar su largo cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo debido al esfuerzo y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas por el deseo. En mi cabeza todo era una orgía de imágenes de Eren jadeando por el placer que le recorría toda la columna vertebral, de sus afiladas caderas balanceándose con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás en búsqueda de su desesperado orgasmo. Entonces, pronto tuve esa urgencia de mover mis manos y quitar toda esa ropa innecesaria de Eren y descubrir por mí mismo si todo lo que había imaginado era real.

Pronto mis pantalones se sintieron apretados en mi ingle y sólo entonces caí en cuenta de que ya estaba totalmente duro. Eren seguía hablando inocentemente algo acerca de la variada comida que servían en la cafetería de su universidad y lo mucho que le gustaban las hamburguesas que preparaban ahí, y _oh, dulces dioses_ , nunca en mi vida pensé que alguien hablando sobre comida grasosa y los zumos de naranja excesivamente caros, me parecería tan malditamente sexy.

Eren dejó de hablar con cierto abrupto y de inmediato sentí su mirada sobre mi persona, por instinto cerré las piernas y hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que él volviera hablar:

—¿Estás... duro, Levi?— Preguntó con voz llena de burla pero al mismo tiempo, llena de pánico por no saber qué hacer ante situaciones así.— ¿Es en serio?

—Cállate, idiota.

Respondí evadiendo su mirada y poniéndome de pie para huir lejos con mi vergüenza, pero Eren sujetó mi mano con gentileza y de igual manera se colocó de pie. No me atreví a mirarlo, porque hasta hace algunos minutos atrás lo estaba imaginando en demasiados escenarios obscenos. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a la mía y sólo entonces capté el silencioso mensaje que parecía decir: _tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar, pero está bien, ahora yo te estoy sujetando a ti_.

—De acuerdo, no me estoy burlando— Su voz salió con sinceridad, por lo que mis ojos de inmediato voltearon a verlo sobre mi hombro, en su rostro había esa mueca de seriedad para probar que decía la verdad.— Sé que es perfectamente normal y yo... en realidad me siento un poco tonto, no sé qué hacer.

Rápidamente giré mi cuerpo por completo y me abracé a Eren tan fuerte que mi deseo se apretó contra su muslo, pero él ni siquiera se quejó, se limitó a devolver el abrazo y tratar de hacer lo mejor que podía ante este tipo de situaciones desconocidas para él, también lo eran para mí. Escondí el rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, pronto comencé a repartir pequeños y castos besos sobre él, logrando que Eren respingara al principio y diera suspiros quedos.

—Te deseo— Confesé con franqueza, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos y sentimientos vergonzosos.— ¿Eso también es perfectamente normal?

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los tranquilos ojos de Eren que ya no parecían perturbarse ante mis confesiones inesperadas.

—Bueno sí. Cuando alguien te gusta se supone que es así como debes sentirte— Arrugó la nariz al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.— Lo sé porque yo también lo hago.

Explicó con toda la paciencia y ternura que cabía en su cuerpo, como alguien que ya antes ha pasado por este tipo de cosas y ha tenido que improvisar. Entonces descubrí esta parte de Eren que ninguna de las otras chicas mencionó antes, de la que Mikasa nunca habló y que yo no conocía hasta ahora, esa noble paciencia de quien te va guiando con demasiado cuidado, yendo al ritmo lento del otro y sin esperar una recompensa a cambio. Esa cálida ternura de decir _"te quiero"_ con pequeños gestos.

—Ahora, hay que solucionar tu problema.

Exclamó con aquella voz llena de coquetería, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo. Pronto mi boca se aplastó contra la suya y mis manos fueron a su cintura para sujetarme de algo y evitar caer derretido ante sus pies; la lengua de Eren y la mía se encontraron rápidamente, se enredaron y reconocieron con gusto, empezó siendo algo lento pero pronto mutó en un lío de dientes chocando contra dientes, con la hábil lengua de Eren saqueando mi boca y conmigo aferrado a él con fuerza.

No supe cómo, pero de alguna manera terminamos encerrados en el reducido baño de mi casa. Los hinchados labios de Eren abandonaron a los míos y en cambio, se concentró en dar besos en mi mandíbula, bajando hasta mi garganta, succionó sin tanta fuerza pero con algo de insistencia ese lugar y supe que me quedaría una marca roja, pero dejó de importar cuando sus dedos fueron a dar con el botón y el cierre de mis vaqueros. Al principio pareció dudar sobre qué hacer exactamente, sin embargo, pronto se dio valor de tocar la evidente erección sobre la tela de mis calzoncillos y juro que en ese momento pude ver estrellas explotando como fuegos artificiales a mi alrededor.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los míos y uno de sus dedos se enganchó a la cintura de mis boxers, al principio siendo tan indeciso sobre todo, porque esto también era nuevo para él. No fue como lo había imaginado en un principio, todo fue dudas y torpeza, Eren sin estar acostumbrando a tocar a un chico y yo siendo completamente nuevo en todo esto, hubo sudor y algo de incomodidad seca al principio, cuando sus temblorosos dedos rodearon mi pene con demasiado cuidado; termino siendo pegajoso y cualquiera podría pensar que resultaría asqueroso, pero no y realmente no importó en lo más mínimo cuando al final de todo, Eren me abrazó con ternura y acarició mi cabello lleno de sudor sin que le interesara eso en lo absoluto.

Hubieron risas cómplices y Eren en ningún momento se burló de que hubiera acabado demasiado rápido, únicamente se limitó a decir con una sonrisa picara: _"hemos llegado a segunda base, ¿ves?"_. Y aunque todo fue torpe y en algún momento se puso vergonzoso para ambos, en realidad fue perfecto.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

Como cada jueves después de clases me tocó ir a los entrenamientos con mi actual equipo de fútbol. A pesar de que habíamos ganado nuestro primer partido y habíamos pasado a octavos sin problema alguno, el entrenador y Zeke seguían insistiendo en que podíamos hacerlo mejor, los entrenamientos eran duros como siempre, pero descubrí que mi cuerpo ya se había adaptado al trabajo duro y las exageraciones por parte del entrenador y mi capitán de equipo.

Habían sido días relativamente tranquilos, Grisha Jaeger no volvió a molestar, Erwin seguía evadiendo el tema pero se veía más tranquilo de ver que yo continuaba con él en casa. Zeke había sido un asunto ligeramente distinto, al principio se había empeñado en acercarse a mí tanto como podía, pero eventualmente desistió cuando mi rechazo hacia él fue evidente. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido y que sólo intentaba ganar un hermano, pero yo me sentía tan ajeno a él o a Grisha y a veces me seguía pareciendo raro todo este asunto repentino del hermano y el padre recién aparecidos en mi vida.

No podían pretender que yo me tomara todo esto con calma.

Como era una sagrada costumbre, al terminar los entrenamientos todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores para tomar una ducha y luego marcharse a casa. Esta vez fue Zeke el primero tomar su respectiva ducha y luego marcharse, era raro, la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba quedarse al final para poder hablar conmigo, probablemente ya se había cansado de tratar de disculparse por algo de lo que él no tenía culpa alguna. Extrañamente, ahora fui yo quien se sintió tan culpable por tratar de alejar a mi hermano.

Al menos esta vez pude quedarme hasta el final y tomarme mi tiempo lavando mi cabeza y cuerpo para deshacerme del sudor y la mugre. Me tomé mi tiempo para vestirme y tratar de peinar los desordenados y rebeldes cabellos demasiado largos de mi cabeza. Incluso me tomé la pequeña libertad de llamar a Levi para preguntar cómo se encontraba, él parecía bastante molesto porque Hanji lo había obligado a quedarse a ayudar con el periódico mural de su club de periodismo y no dejaba de quejarse de que podría estar haciendo mejores cosas conmigo, en lugar de estar perdiendo su tiempo en ayudarle a los holgazanes a acabar con sus responsabilidades.

Yo sólo podía reírme de las constantes quejas de Levi, no era algo propio de él, pero ahora parecía que todo el tiempo quería repetir lo que había sucedido en el baño de su casa. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero se me hacía raro que ahora el cínico fuera él y no yo, constantemente preguntaba cuándo pasaríamos a _tercera base_ como los chicos del video porno que prácticamente me había obligado a ver.

Me ponía nervioso pensar en eso, una cosa era masturbarse mutuamente en el baño de la casa de Levi y otra distinta era tener sexo... real. Tenía dos padres del mismo sexo y me daba una vaga idea de cómo funcionaba el sexo entre dos hombres, pero no por eso dejaba de inquietarme. La primera y única vez que se tocó el tema, Levi había dicho que todo estaría bien y que confiaba plenamente en mí, porque de los dos, yo era quien tenía experiencia en esas cosas; sin embargo, era muy distinto tener sexo con una chica que tener sexo con un hombre, y lo cierto es que una parte de mí estaba aterrada y era lo suficientemente cobarde como para preguntarle a Mike sobre estas cosas.

Levi se sentía bastante ansioso ante la expectativa y yo simplemente no quería decepcionarlo, de alguna forma sentía que él esperaba demasiado de alguien que era tan nuevo en esto del sexo entre dos chicos como él.

Caminé entre los pasillos de mi facultad hasta el estacionamiento que ya estaba casi vacío, guardé mi maleta con mis cosas para los entrenamiento y mi mochila con mis útiles para la escuela, estaba cerrando la cajuela cuando una figura cubrió mi espalda y provocó que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran por completo. Cuando giré la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, me topé con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban con seriedad, mi cuerpo entero se entumeció y las ganas de gritar que lo quería lejos de mí se hicieron presentes, pero mi garganta estaba tan seca que mi voz ni siquiera se dignaba a salir.

—Hola, Eren— Saludó Grisha Jaeger, su voz saliendo completamente suave de sus labios, como jamás pensé que pudiera hacerlo.— He estado esperándote un largo tiempo, me gustaría hablarte e imagino que ya sabes sobre qué.

Suspiré, era cierto que había tantas dudas dentro de mi cabeza y quería que alguien me explicara lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero había una parte de mí que aún estaba reacia a escuchar o creer en las palabras del hombre que durante tantos años me habían hecho creer que me abandonó. Giré por completo el cuerpo y por fin encaré a esa figura masculina que tanto había obsesionado a mi cabeza en estos últimos días, más que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida. Él me miró fijamente, sus verdes ojos examinando especialmente mi rostro y un brillo de sentimientos desconocidos para mí invadieron sus ojos fríos.

—Mírate, a veces se me olvida que ya no eres más un bebé— Un suspiro lleno de tristeza escapó de sus labios, pero pronto agregó:— Te pareces demasiado a tu madre.

Ahogué un jadeo ante la mención de la palabra _mamá_ , deseaba preguntar por ella pero en lugar de eso, fue un reclamo todo lo que obtuvo de mí.

—¿Hablar de qué?— Le cuestioné con rudeza y enojo.— ¿De como me abandonaste hace casi veinte años?

—No fue así, volví por ti pero ya te habían llevado lejos— Se defendió casi de inmediato y yo casi no podía creer que había una parte de mí que estaba satisfecha ante las tres sencillas palabras _volví por ti_ , que parecían compensar todo lo demás.— Sé que estás enojado y no te culpo por ello, pero ojalá pudieras darme una oportunidad para explicar las cosas, me gustaría que entendieras que me ha dado muchísimo gusto encontrarte. Aunque me niegues, sigues siendo mi hijo y en ningún momento deje de amarte.

Esas sencillas palabras parecieron apaciguar gran parte del enojo acumulado durante años, en donde crecí creyendo que había algo mal en mí y que por eso mis padres verdaderos me habían abandonado, en donde el constante pensamiento era que ellos no me querían. Bueno, ahora Grisha insistía en _que me amaba_ y eso quizá, compensó todas esas veces que me pregunte "por qué". Relamí mis labios y tragué con mucha dificultad saliva.

—¿Sin mentiras?— Logré preguntar, totalmente aterrado de lo que hallaría si dejaba que Grisha me contara su versión de la historia.

—Ni una sola.

Aceptó de inmediato, su expresión tan serena y sincera que mi orgullo terminó cediendo, mi curiosidad también había estado involucrada cuando sin más, acepté a que me hablara de como habían sucedido las cosas. Me terminó llevando a una cafetería cercana a mi universidad, nunca había estado tan incomodo en mi vida que en ese lapso de tiempo en donde caminamos desde la universidad hasta la modesta cafetería que estaba bastante cerca de la escuela.

El penetrante aroma a café me golpeó directo a la nariz en cuanto puse el primer pie dentro de la cafetería, había enormes ventanales por todas partes y los meseros se movían con rapidez para entregar sus pedidos. Grisha tomó lugar en la mesa más lejana a oídos curiosos o quizá, de los demás murmullos de la gente que se reunía con sus amigos en el lugar para pasar el rato. Quedé sentado frente a él, de tal manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos mientras me explicaba todo aquello que yo seguía sin comprender.

—Bueno— Exclamó con aquella voz colmada de serenidad cuando el mesero se fue por nuestro pedido, café para él y té helado para mí.—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

—No, en realidad no— Confesé con un simple encogimiento de hombros.— Honestamente, sólo tengo una y encontrarás que es sencilla. La misma pregunta que por tantos años me hice, la que hasta la fecha sigue doliendo: _¿por qué?_

Grisha suspiró con cansancio, me dio esa impresión de que las arrugas en sus ojos se profundizaban y lo hacían verse más viejo y acabado. En ese momento, nuestra orden llegó, el café hirviendo de Grisha Jaeger porque presentía que era un viejo hábito. Mi té helado porque simplemente me negaba a ser como él, de cualquier forma, jamás me gustó el café.

—Supongo que es correcto preguntar eso— Un solitario terrón de azúcar fue a dar a su café, movió la cuchara en su bebida y luego miró el vapor subiendo hasta desaparecer.— Todo esto se complicó demasiado y me gustaría empezar desde el inicio, porque sé que es delicado.

»Tu madre era hija del dueño del circo más importante de Francia, ellos viajaban por diferentes ciudades, diferentes países y permanecían ahí por largas temporadas. Tu madre tenía diecisiete cuando la conocí, su padre la obligaba a trabajar en los shows del circo, era el evento principal: una bailarina de bailes exóticos árabes y egipcios. Yo iba a verla cada día porque era la chica más bella que alguna vez hubiera visto, una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto comenzamos a frecuentarnos, a vernos a escondidas de su padre. Yo me había casado muy joven, mi matrimonio había sido un arreglo mutuo que hasta la fecha sigue beneficiando a la familia de Diana y a la mía. Nunca hubo amor entre los dos y quizá, lo único que tenemos en común es a Zeke. Así que por esa razón nunca fue raro que yo siempre estuviera fuera de Rusia por el trabajo y que a Diana jamás le importara.

Algunas piezas fueron encajando poco a poco, la única vez que había visto a la madre de Zeke, ella parecía distante de Grisha, como si en realidad no fueran una pareja que llevaba mucho tiempo casada, sino dos socios que han estado asociados durante demasiado tiempo, demasiado formales como para ser una verdadera familia. Ahora entendía el aparente desprecio de Zeke por una figura paterna ausente como Grisha y su apego a su madre, todo parecía tener sentido, al menos dentro de la historia de Zeke y su relación con sus padres y la parte de como mis padres se habían conocido.

Me sorprendió bastante saber que al parecer, mi linaje venía de una enorme familia de cirqueros y de una madre demasiado joven que su único error parecía haber sido enamorarse de un hombre mayor, que además estaba casado y con un hijo, justo cuando pensé que mi historia verdadera no podía ser más complicada, se complicaba aún más y tenía la sensación de que lo peor estaba por venir. Grisha ni siquiera había tocado su café y no parecía muy interesado en la bebida que ahora simplemente se enfriaba.

»Estaba locamente enamorado de tu madre, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal. Deseaba sacarla de esa vida que parecía demasiado horrible, alejarla de un padre cruel que no hacía más que explotar a su propia hija y que maltrataba a todos sus trabajadores. Y cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, bueno... estuve dispuesto a dejarlo todo, sin embargo, tu abuelo pronto se enteró y me prohibió verla, incluso se la llevó lejos y yo pensé lo peor. Por algún motivo que desconozco, él permitió que te tuviera pero no era la vida que tu mamá quería para ti, de alguna forma logró escapar y encontrarme en Berlín, dijo que no podía quedarse porque su madre estaba enferma y le aterraba la idea de que su padre la echara del tren mientras hacían su viaje de regreso a Francia. Puede sonar horrible, pero en un circo así funcionan las cosas, si no eres productivo entonces no sirves y si no sirves, simplemente se deshacen de ti. Ella prometió volver por ti cuando las cosas mejoraran. Quería ponerte a salvo.

Grisha encogió los hombros, era como si una parte pesada se hubiera quitado de ellos, sin embargo, yo sabía que esa no podía ser toda la verdad, aún había demasiadas cosas que me tenía que explicar. Aún así, permití que él se tomara un largo respiro y bebiera de su café que ahora parecía estar tibio e insípido. La gente seguía con su vida normal, ignorantes de las verdades más crueles que se estaban revelando en ese lugar, en algún punto me pregunté cómo era que mi vida perfectamente normal había mutado en esto: familiares demasiados peligrosos y una madre que aparentemente se vio forzada a ponerme a salvo a mí y a las demás personas que le importaban. Toda esta historia parecía sacada de un cuento horrible y sin sentido, pero entre más lo pensaba, más creía que al menos, una pequeña parte de mi pasado comenzaba a tomar sentido, sólo faltaba...

Mi cansada mirada se posó en la distante expresión en el rostro de la persona que me había dado un apellido pero nada más. Fruncí los labios y suspiré escandalosamente, trayendo de regreso a Grisha de donde sea que sus pensamientos estaban.

—Bien— Dije suavemente, haciendo que los ojos del señor Jaeger parecieran ligeramente más aliviados.— Puedo entender porqué ella me dejó... pero, ¿qué hay de ti?, eras todo lo que tenía.

Volvió a suspirar, quizá por décima vez en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado sentados ahí. Se pasó las manos por su cabello que a comparación de otros días, hoy se veía bastante desaliñado, los lentes de sus gafas también parecían sucios. Bueno, ahora entendía porque Zeke usaba gafas y porque yo siempre las necesité, herencia paterna.

—Zeke y Diana— Se apresuró en decir después de varios segundos de suspenso, me dio la sensación de que otro mal recuerdo se escondía allí también.— Ellos estaban en Rusia y yo aquí, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, tuve que volar hasta Rusia para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien, pero no podía llevarte conmigo porque necesitabas la visa rusa y Dios sabe que intenté de todo. Todos los trámites para sacarte del país requerían tiempo y era todo lo que yo no tenía, Zeke estaba grave y requería varias transfusiones de sangre y Diana no estaba en posición de dárselas, ella también estaba delicada, yo era el más apto y no tuve más opción que...

—Dejarme en casa de los Smith.

Concluí con voz ausente y Grisha asintió con pesar. De repente me sentí mareado ante los fuertes motivos que habían orillado a mis padres a dejarme de brazos en brazos, mi madre biológica para protegerme y Grisha tuvo que dejar a un hijo atrás para salvar a otro, nada de esto parecía coincidir con la historia de Erwin: una prostituta y un padre lo suficientemente desobligado para abandonarme a mi suerte, ¿por qué Erwin me había mentido?, ¿por qué tergiversar tanto las cosas?

—Sí, el doctor Smith había sido un viejo colega mío, él y su familia eran los únicos en los que podía confiarles a mi hijo— Esta vez se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y mientras las limpiaba, continuó:— Cuando le dieron el alta a Zeke, le conté todo a Diana, a ella no le interesó mucho, dijo que podías quedarte con nosotros, ambos pensamos que sería bueno que Zeke tuviera un hermano. Pero cuando volví por ti, los Smith se habían mudado a otra provincia cuando su único hijo se casó. Intenté buscar a Erwin, pero incluso él había renunciado a su antiguo trabajo, nadie supo decirme nada más. Tardé varios meses en regresar y quizá, ellos pensaron que nunca más volvería por ti, no puedo culparlos realmente, ¿verdad?

No, claro que no podía culparlos en lo absoluto, cualquiera hubiera pensado que había dejado a un bebé a su suerte. Le agradecía tanto a Erwin por asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de mí, pero seguía preguntándome: ¿por qué él no había intentado ponerse en contacto con Grisha?, ¿o los abuelos?, ¿por qué hacerme creer que simplemente me habían abandonado?

Había tantas preguntas y sabía que el único capaz de responderlas sería Erwin, Grisha había cumplido con su parte de dar la extensa respuesta de ese _por qué_ por el que yo había preguntado desde un inicio y que tanto pesar me había causado durante todos estos años. Mike había dicho que cualquier cosa que Erwin hubiera hecho, había sido porque él pensaba que era por mi bien, quizá hubiera sido correcto sentirme molesto con mis abuelos y con el mismo Erwin por ocultarme estas cosas, por ocultarme de Grisha, pero lo cierto es que no podía estar molesto con las personas que me habían acogido y me trataron como familia, pero también deseaba entender los motivos de ellos para mantener toda esta verdad oculta de mí, para hacerme creer una mentira sobre mis padres. Quería creer que Mike tenía razón como siempre y que al final, todo lo que se hizo fue para mi propio bien.

La fuerte mano de Grisha se encontró con la mía para darle un suave apretón, en un gesto que me parecía ser algo cercano al cariño y la comprensión. Mi mirada viajó hasta la suya, verde contra verde, la honestidad que vi en sus ojos hizo que mi pecho doliera.

—No te confundas, Eren, no intento justificar lo que te hice porque sé que no hay justificación alguna— Había tanto dolor latente en su voz y aunque me dio esa sensación de que él quería llorar, no lo hizo. Era gracioso lo parecidos que podíamos ser.— Pero quiero que entiendas que mi intención nunca fue abandonarte, te amé desde el primer segundo y te sigo amando. Y quiero que también entiendas que si tú hubieras estado en el lugar de Zeke, habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

Torcí los labios en una mueca lastimera, una solitaria lagrima escapó de mis ojos pero de inmediato me apresuré en limpiarla con el dorso de mi brazo mientras sorbía con fuerza los mocos que amenazaban con salir. No quería llorar, estaba harto de hacerlo, pero las palabras de Grisha Jaeger habían llegado demasiado hondo en mí, tocando fibras demasiado sensibles sólo para descubrir que en realidad, esas palabras salidas de la boca de mi padre eran todo lo que una vez necesité y que había necesitado incluso ahora.

Entendía bien los motivos que tuvieron mis padres, no podía culparlos por hacer lo que creyeron en su momento que sería lo correcto, pero ciertamente había una parte de mí que aún estaba demasiado renuente en perdonar. No podía, habían sido tantos años haciéndome falta, aunque Erwin y Mike habían sido unos padres increíbles, la verdad era que hubieron tantas veces que necesité a mi verdadera madre y muchas más que deseé que mi verdadero padre me hubiera dado una oportunidad. Y aunque ahora sabía que siempre tuve esa oportunidad, seguía resintiendo todos esos años que ellos no estuvieron. Seguía pensado que pudieron haber hecho más para tratar de hallarme.

—Yo sé que nunca podré recuperar esos años que no estuve y quizá sea demasiado pedir que me dejes ser parte de tu vida ahora, pero espero que me des la oportunidad de ser digno de tu perdón.

La mano que había estado sobre la mía dio un último apretón para luego retirarse lentamente mientras su petición se apagaba poco a poco en su garganta. Tragué saliva con dificultad, a pesar de todo lo que pude pensar antes, no quería que Grisha volviera a desaparecer, tampoco quería que Zeke lo hiciera. A pesar de que parte de mi enojo también fue desquitado en Zeke, ahora comprendía que en realidad, él no tuvo culpa de nada de lo que sucedió y que yo había sido muy injusto con él, cuando todo lo que Zeke había querido siempre, era simplemente un hermano. Fue por eso mismo que ante la mirada sorprendida de Grisha, terminé por asentir suavemente a su petición, sin embargo, pronto me apuré en decir:

—Yo no puedo perdonarte aún, pero está bien, te dejaré estar cerca y yo mismo me mantendré cerca, pero tengo un par de condiciones— Declaré con seriedad y poniendo un dedo en el aire, dije:— En primer lugar, no quiero que intentes alejar a mi hermano de mí, yo también deseo ser parte de su vida.

—Nunca haría eso, de ninguna forma— Estuvo de acuerdo, pareciendo más relajado ante mi primer petición.— Zeke estará contento de tenerte cerca.

 _Estoy tan feliz de tenerte._

—Bien— Asentí, aún podía recordar las palabras de Zeke aquella tarde después de los entrenamientos y de alguna forma me hizo sentir bien.— La segunda condición tiene que ver con mi madre. Deseo conocerla.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que conocía a Grisha Jaeger lo vi sonreír. Fue pequeña y ladeada, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa, me miró por algunos segundos antes de observar algún punto detrás de mí. En ese momento los familiares pasos de tacones de aguja haciendo eco en la cafetería se hicieron escuchar, _demasiado familiares_ , pensé. Volteé el rostro lentamente, para ver también lo que veía Grisha y entonces, la vi.

Allí estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre la imaginé, su cabello rebelde cayendo por sus hombros y aquellos ojos dorados que ya conocía tan bien. Mademoiselle estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, mirándome de la única forma que pensé que jamás podría obtener de mi madre. A pesar de lucir un poco pálida, no dejaba de verse radiante contra las luces de la cafetería, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas y el inmenso alivio en sus ojos de haber encontrado algo sumamente importante después de tantos años. Había tanto amor desbordándose de su mirada que me sentí descolocado.

Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella y con aquella voz tan suave que tenía, dijo:

—Hola, mi amado rayo de sol.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic, al que ya le faltan pocos capítulos y esperando que haya sido de su agrado. En fin, creo que por ahora, no hay mucho que pueda agregar, salvo: agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar sus reviews, como siempre, eso me anima muchísimo. Ahora sí, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	42. Un rayo de sol

**Un rayo de sol**

 **[Eren. J]**

El corazón golpeaba con fuerza mis costillas, podía sentir una ternura compleja esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Esa tranquilidad de que ahora, nada ni nadie va a lograr lastimarte, no mientras ella siga viéndome con todo ese cariño; crecí sin una figura materna, quizá era por eso mismo que se sentía tan extraño saber que en realidad alguien me estaba mirando como si estuviera dispuesta a dar la vida por mí, porque yo soy todo lo que importa en su mundo. Escuché que Grisha se ponía de pie con lentitud, como si él también estuviera disfrutando de este momento y tratara de ser parte de él por unos segundos más.

Cogió su pesado abrigo y me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de caminar rumbo a la salida para cederle a Mademoiselle este momento. Se miraron brevemente cuando él pasó a lado de ella, se dieron un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza y luego Grisha desapareció por la puerta, sin decir nada más. Ella todavía se quedó de pie en donde estaba, incapaz de moverse hacia a mí, dudando que su aparición fuera bien recibida.

Pero al ver que yo también estaba a la expectativa, decidió caminar los pasos que la separaban de mí para sentarse en donde momentos atrás había estado Grisha Jaeger. En todo momento mis ojos la siguieron, como temiendo que ella volviera a desaparecer si la descuidaba un poco. Mademoiselle siempre me había parecido una mujer sumamente hermosa, con su espeso cabello castaño, quebrado hasta los hombros y rebelde sin remedio. Con sus expresivos y bonitos ojos dorados y su perfecto acento francés que tanto me gustaba, pero ahora me parecía más asombrosa que antes, siempre la había admirado en todo sentido y me sentía realmente orgulloso de poder decir que una mujer así era mi madre.

—Entonces...— Dije con voz suave, ella tampoco había quitado sus ojos de mí, como si también temiera que en cualquier momento me volvieran a alejar de ella.— ¿Tú realmente eres mi... madre?

Ella asintió lentamente, en el proceso una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dejó al descubierto los adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—¿Te decepciona mucho que sea yo?— Preguntó en un hilo de voz, poniendo aquella mueca de preocupación que yo mismo había heredado.

—No, me sorprende— Confesé con toda la sinceridad que tenía y Mademoiselle pareció más tranquila. Pronto me apresuré en agregar:— Grisha me contó porqué tuviste que dejarme.

Un suspiro lleno de frustración escapó de sus labios pintados de rojo carmín, apretó entre sus dedos el pañuelo de tela que llevaba en las manos y su mirada pareció ensombrecerse con los fantasmas del pasado. Al igual que Grisha, eso la hizo lucir más cansada, un poco más pálida de lo que había llegado; había tanto dolor en sus ojos que en algún punto, también se hizo doloroso para mí.

—Mi padre era un hombre peligroso, alcohólico— Había cierta amargura en su voz al hablar de su padre y sólo entonces entendí porque antes no había querido mencionar nada de su pasado.— Madre lo soportaba porque no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir y yo... bueno, yo crecí entre animales exóticos, vagones de tren, payasos y trucos de magia, no conocía nada mejor, luego...

—Conociste a Grisha.

Agregué rápidamente, conociendo muy bien esa parte de la historia que Grisha me había contado con anterioridad. Ella sonrió, un tanto feliz, un tanto nostálgica, veinte años parecían ser toda una vida para ella y sólo entonces, me permití imaginarla con aquellos atuendos coloridos que las bailarinas de Medio Oriente utilizaban, a Grisha como un hombre un poco menos viejo de lo que era ahora, completamente obsesionado por la bella chica del acto principal de un circo. Su historia era un poco parecida a Water for elephants, pensé que después podría contársela a Levi.

—El circo había llegado a Berlín después de haber cruzado todo Francia y parte de Alemania— Sus dorados ojos se iluminaron ante los recuerdos felices que venían a su mente.— Yo estaba haciendo mi acto como en cada función, y en medio de esa multitud estaba él, con su espalda bien recta, alto, orgulloso y con los enormes ojos verdes brillando por la fascinación. En cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, supe que había cosas mejores que vagones de tren y trucos de magia bien ensayados.

Mademoiselle comenzó a contar su pequeña historia de amor con Grisha. Ella a diferencia de él, se molestó en contar con lujo de detalle cada parte que recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer, a mí no me molestó en lo absoluto escuchar esta parte de la historia que mi padre se había molestado en ocultar, pero que era igual de importante que todo lo demás. La manera en como él la persiguió por toda Alemania, sólo para robar pequeños momentos y poder estar juntos, escondidos del padre de Mademoiselle y deseando tener más tiempo.

Mientras ella hablaba con tanta emoción de sus aventuras románticas con Grisha, yo estaba deseando que Levi pudiera estar aquí para escucharla hablar de su romance con mi padre como si fuera el mejor libro de amor que alguien haya podido escribir. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que Levi estaría tan emocionado como yo, viéndola a ella hablar con tanta enjundia, con aquel suave y elegante acento francés que la hacía parecer más culta.

—Entonces te tuvimos— Esta vez su mirada buscó a la mía, su sonrisa tan amplia que pensé que debía ser doloroso sonreír así.— Madre me salvó de la furia de mi padre cuando él se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Después él me permitió tenerte con la condición de que debía dejar de ver a Grisha, debí saber que mi padre nunca amó a nadie.

»Días después de que naciste, las chicas cuchí lo habían escuchado decir que se iba a deshacer de ti, me aterré tanto y en lo único que podía pensar era en que debía ponerte a salvo, por eso te llevé a donde Grisha, no había otra manera. Yo tenía que regresar, mi madre se había acabado poco a poco, entre tanta paliza y maltrato, estaba muy enferma y tenía miedo de lo que el hombre pudiera hacerle si no volvía. Cuando tu abuela falleció regresé a buscarlos, a ti y a Grisha, pero él te había perdido, se habían llevado lejos a mi rayo de sol y yo pensé que no volvería a verte. Grisha y yo buscamos durante mucho tiempo alguna pista del paradero de los señores Smith pero jamás logramos encontrar nada, por eso... aquel día en rectoría, cuando vi que te llamabas como mi hijo perdido, pensé que de alguna forma te había recuperado pero tú ni siquiera me reconociste.

Esta vez gruesas lágrimas saladas escaparon de sus ojos, una mezcla de demasiados sentimientos, entre el alivio, el dolor, la impotencia y la tristeza de haberse perdido veinte años de mi vida. Era demasiado doloroso de ver y realmente no sabía qué hacer, quería abrazarla pero no sabía si era correcto, quería decirle que no importaba pero en realidad no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que todo había estado bien todos estos años, porque no era así, ahora entendía que me había hecho demasiada falta. A pesar de que comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que había estado estrujando entre sus manos, el llanto no cesaba, por lo que terminé colocando mi mano sobre la que ella tenía libre.

Di un ligero apretón, sintiendo lo suave que era aquella mano huesuda y llena de anillos bajo la mía. Pronto sus ojos fueron a dar con ese lugar en donde su mano y la mía se unían, parecía desconcertada e incrédula, como si pensara que no merecía aquel simple tacto de mi parte; apretó en una delgada linea los labios y su otra mano se apresuró en cubrir mi mano para aferrarse a ella con fuerza y mantenerla por más tiempo ahí, tocándola.

—¿Mademoiselle?— Me animé a preguntar después de un rato en el que su llanto seguía escurriendo y sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en nuestras manos unidas.—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Lo lamento, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lloré— Admitió con una sonrisa torcida, encogió los hombros y casi a regañadientes fue separando sus manos de la mía.— Me he puesto sentimental, pero es que estoy muy feliz... te encontré, ¿no es así?

—Me encontraste.

Asentí con la cabeza, por primera vez desde que Mademoiselle había llegado, me permití a mí mismo sonreír ampliamente, sintiéndome por primera vez completo, realmente completo. Ahora todo parecía estar bien, ya no me hacía falta ninguna pieza, tenía una madre, tres padres e incluso un hermano. También a Mikasa, a Annie, Historia, Ymir y Levi, él sobre todas las cosas. Quizá, la única ausencia que resentía era la de Armin, habíamos sido amigos desde... bueno, siempre y me dolía no poder compartir con él todas las cosas buenas que me estaban pasando.

Pero cualquier pensamiento doloroso sobre Armin que estuviera teniendo, quedó en segundo plano cuando Mademoiselle comenzó a preguntar cosas sobre mi vida, sobre con quiénes había crecido, sobre las cosas que ponían feliz y triste. Cuál era mi comida preferida y a los cuantos años comencé a hablar y a caminar, le conté todo lo que Erwin me había dicho de esos primeros años de mi vida y ella parecía bastante emocionada escuchando cada cosa que tenía por decir. Incluso me permití contarle acerca de Levi.

Había tenido miedo de su reacción, de que se escandalizara o no lo aceptara, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella se lo tomó de lo más normal, como si estuviera hablándole de una chica y no de un chico, no hizo preguntas incomodas que la mayoría de las personas te hacen cuando les dices que eres bisexual, ella simplemente se enfocó en preguntar un un par de cosas que le parecían realmente importantes: _¿él es una buena persona?, ¿él también corresponde de igual forma a tus sentimientos?_

Y cuando le conté que fue gracias a Levi que ahora era mejor persona, que él había luchado demasiado para que pudiéramos estar juntos, ella pareció complacida y enternecida, diciendo que esperaba conocerlo pronto. También me contó que además de mí, la única familia que le quedaba era una sobrina que vivía con ella y que asistía a la misma universidad que yo, deseaba poder conocerla pronto. Era como si la pequeña familia que había tenido se estuviera haciendo más grande y sólo por eso, pensé que todo había valido la pena por completo.

Hablamos de muchas cosas y entre ellas, Mademoiselle había prometido enseñarme a hablar francés y a tocar el piano, la idea me parecía fascinante. Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde y los temas de conversación comenzaron a agotarse, decidimos que lo mejor sería partir a casa, ambos demasiado renuentes en separarnos del otro, pero sabiendo que más adelante podríamos tener tiempo para hablar de más cosas, para compartir cosas nuevas y conocernos mejor.

Ella se colocó su pesado abrigo color vino y pronto nos encaminamos a la salida de la cafetería, una vez afuera, el frío aire de noviembre caló mis huesos y me hizo respingar, Mademoiselle había sujetado una vez más mis manos y parecía que era demasiado difícil para ella dejarlas ir nuevamente.

—Eren— Dijo mi nombre con voz suave, también sonaba dudosa y llena de miedo al preguntar:— Antes de que te marches, ¿puedo hacerte una petición?

—Sí.

Susurré mirando como su cabello era mecido por el viento y como sus ojos lucían llenos de esperanza y anhelo.

—¿Podría... abrazarte?

Fue como si hubiera esperado demasiado para pedirlo, me dio esa dolorosa sensación. Solté poco a poco sus manos y me encargué de extender los brazos en su dirección lo más que podía, haciéndole una invitación tácita a que abrazara al hijo que durante tantos años dio por perdido. Ella enseguida fundió su cuerpo con el mío en el cálido abrazo que tanto añoraba, su perfume a rosas y vainilla me invadió por completo y el frío de noviembre se hizo nada cuando sus brazos me apretaron con demasiada fuerza. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ambos habíamos esperado mucho tiempo por uno de estos.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Era sábado de películas con mi mamá, ella había escogido ver _Mujer bonita_ por décima vez desde que comenzamos con esta extraña tradición y a pesar de eso, ella seguía viéndola como la primera vez, totalmente enternecida y emocionada por una buena historia de amor. Yo ya me sabía casi todos los diálogos y no era de sorprenderse que mientras la película se seguía reproduciendo, yo estuviera pensando en Eren. No habíamos podido vernos desde el lunes debido a nuestras obligaciones y deberes, hablamos por teléfono unas cuantas veces pero desde hace un par de días él no había llamado; Mikasa insistía que era normal, que no teníamos que estar demasiado pegados o de lo contrario podríamos aburrirnos el uno del otro con rapidez.

Incluso Annie parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, me sorprendió tanto que por primera vez ella y Mikasa se entendieran en algo. Desde lo que había sucedido con el bebé de Annie, ambas parecían más unidas, Mikasa se negaba a apartarse demasiado de Annie porque temía que en cualquier momento la rubia se quebrara, pero yo observaba a Annie y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella volviera a ser casi en su totalidad, como era antes.

Todo empezaba a mejorar y sólo esperaba que la situación de Eren también lo hiciera, todo lo que no había sucedido en veinte años estaba explotando en su vida, desde que mencionó que su padre biológico había vuelto, había tenido este mal presentimiento de que las cosas iban a complicarse y arruinarse. Temía tanto que con la aparición de esta nueva figura llamada Grisha Jaeger, lograra quitarme lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado obtener: una relación estable con Eren. También estaba ese sujeto Zeke, no me había agradado en lo absoluto y lo cierto era que tampoco me agradaba que estuviera tan cerca de Eren todo el maldito tiempo.

Suspiré escandalosamente ante el revoltijo de pensamientos que había en mi cabeza, debía borrar todos esos pensamientos de mierda pero lo cierto es que había algo en la aparición del padre biológico de Eren que me tenía inquieto. Escuché que mi mamá pausaba la televisión, volteé a verla y pestañeé en su dirección cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, enarcó una ceja azabache y entonces supe que la hora del interrogatorio comenzaría en breve.

—¿Estás bien?, has estado suspirando así durante toda la película— Preguntó un tanto preocupada, para este punto, la película había pasado a segundo plano.— Y últimamente has estado distraído, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Negué rápidamente.

—No, es sólo que tu película me aburre demasiado.

—Levi— Volvió a insistir aunque con un poco de cansancio, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y agregó con seriedad:— No intentes eso conmigo, simplemente no intentes mentirme. Sé que ha estado pasando algo, pero tú no me hablas de ello y me siento un poco angustiada.

—Estoy saliendo con Eren.

Solté sin más, ella abrió muy grande los ojos ante la inminente sorpresa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero así de rápido como llegó se fue, siendo reemplazada por la total confusión de no entender como eso podía tenerme tan angustiado, pero con Eren todo tendía a complicarse un poco y yo ya comenzaba a prepararme para las futuras repercusiones que pudiera haber luego de que Grisha Jaeger haya vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Quería pensar que en el fondo, me estaba preocupando por nada.

—¿No habías dicho que Eren era heterosexual?— Preguntó en cambio, sonando tan confundida como su apariencia mostraba.

—Larga historia.

—¿Y eso te tiene tan preocupado?, ¿que él este dudando?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, ya casi llevaba un mes como novio de Eren y eso nunca fue un problema, confiaba en él y que si ya no se sentía cómodo me lo haría saber. Pero lo cierto es que ambos habíamos estado tan a gusto, de hecho, estábamos bien, yo era el único que se estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza, y ni siquiera tenía motivos para creer que algo iba a cambiar por el regreso de su padre biológico, era verdad que Eren no había llamado pero Mikasa había dicho que era normal e incluso Annie la respaldaba. Ambas ya tenían en experiencia en las relaciones amorosas, sin mencionar que Mikasa había sido novia de Eren y que ella conocía un poco mejor esta parte de él que yo no, ella sería la primera en decirme si algo andaba mal con él. Claro, debían ser ideas mías.

—No... él definitivamente no esta dudando— Miré a mi mamá a los ojos para hacerle saber que no estaba mintiendo y que estaba seguro de lo que decía.— Creo que sólo se trata de mis nervios de novio primerizo. No estoy acostumbrado.

Ella suavizó su semblante y en cambio, pareció enternecida con mi vergonzosa confesión. Se volvió para apagar el televisor, luego su expresión risueña y emocionada se hizo presente en su rostro cuando volteó a verme de nuevo. Acarició mi mejilla por unos instantes y con un suspiro largo, dijo:

—Es completamente normal que te sientas así— Aseguró poniendo una pequeña sonrisa por un momento, antes de ponerse totalmente seria.— Antes que nada, se están cuidando, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo— Me apresuré a responder tan rápido como la vergüenza me lo permitió.— ¿En serio fue lo primero que se te ocurrió preguntar?

—Bueno, eso está bien— Comentó volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa risueña de momentos atrás, luego, con voz casi burlona dijo:— Porque déjame decirte que aún soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.

Tras decir eso, por toda la sala se hicieron escuchar las carcajadas llenas de sorna y burla de mi mamá, ante mi evidente vergüenza que salía a relucir en todo su esplendor en forma de un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Negué con la cabeza por milésima vez en la tarde y puse los ojos en blanco, cuando mi mamá paró de reír, comenté con sarcasmo:

—Descuida madre, te daremos nietos después de que nos casemos.

—Cinco, por favor, no espero menos— Volvió a decir dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada, tuve que reprimir una risa que también deseaba salir de mis labios. Luego apretó mis manos que en ningún momento había soltado.— Pero hablando en serio, me da mucho gusto por ti.

—Gracias— Encogí los hombros, dándole un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a mi mamá.— Me esforzaré para que esto funcione.

—Ambos tienen que poner de su parte para que funcione— Se adelantó en aclarar casi de inmediato.— Por eso... si hay algo que te está molestando, debes decírselo a Eren.

Sí, pensé que esa sería una grandiosa idea, pero, ¿cómo decirle que la aparición de su padre me tenía inquieto, porque sentía que lo alejaría de mí de alguna forma?, esto no podía tenerme más alterado de lo que debía de estar Eren. Ciertamente no deseaba poner más angustia sobre sus hombros, ya tenía una carga bastante pesado con la cual lidiar y parecía que todo estaba en mi cabeza solamente, lo cierto es que yo no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que Eren escogería a Grisha Jaeger por encima de Erwin, Mike y la vida que ya tenía hecha aquí, por encima de mí.

Suspiré, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y en su lugar, apreté las manos de mi mamá entre las mías para darle a entender con ese gesto que no había nada que me preocupara porque en realidad, no había ningún motivo para preocuparse.

—De verdad, no hay nada malo.

Aseguré con seriedad, mamá pareció aceptar mi afirmación a regañadientes pero al final terminó diciendo:

—Bien, deberías traer a cenar a Eren pronto.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Era miércoles por la tarde, Eren por fin había llamado para hacerme saber que se encontraba bien y que las cosas entre nosotros tampoco habían cambiado. Se escuchaba más animado, los problemas en casa seguían, Erwin y Mike aún discutían por las cosas que Erwin había ocultado y porque aún se negaba a dar explicación alguna a Eren, pero a pesar de eso, notaba más tranquilo a Eren. Dijo que había un montón de cosas que deseaba contarme pero que prefería hacerlo en persona.

Me alegraba saber que las cosas por fin parecían arreglarse para él. El viernes tendría su segundo partido y esta vez, Mikasa y Annie dijeron que se harían un pequeño tiempo para ir a verlo, eso también parecía animar un poco más a Eren, volver a convivir con sus mejores amigas después de mucho tiempo.

Era miércoles por la tarde y yo debía devolver un libro que Farlan me había prestado antes de que nos distanciáramos por mi reciente relación. No me parecía ético quedarme con algo que no me pertenecía, en el pasado había ido un par de veces a su casa por libros, por eso sabía como llegar y sólo esperaba que él estuviera en casa. En cuanto la conocida puerta blanca de la casa de Farlan estuvo frente a mí, no dude en tocar el timbre y esperar que fuera él quien me atendiera y no su madre, de alguna manera, la señora Church creía firmemente que su hijo y yo estábamos saliendo. No era raro que lo pensara, hubo un tiempo en el que Farlan y yo eramos inseparables.

Afortunadamente, fue Farlan quien se apresuró en abrirme y en cuanto sus ojos y los míos hicieron contacto, el semblante de seriedad de él se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa y enseguida, en una sonrisa ladeada.

—Blanquita— Saludó con voz jovial, de alguna forma me había acostumbrado a ese horrible apodo con el paso del tiempo.— ¿A qué debo el milagro de que te hayas decidido abandonar el castillo y al príncipe para visitar a la plebe?

Rodé los ojos y chasqueé la lengua ante su comentario, pero casi enseguida una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que en realidad... lo había extrañado.

—Quería verte— Encogí los hombros, luego me apresuré en extender el libro que había estado abrazando contra mi pecho todo el tiempo.— Además, no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverte esto.

De inmediato Farlan cogió el libro y miró la portada con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no recordara que me lo había prestado a mí, pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el titulo: _Donde los árboles cantan_ , y sin más, su mirada volvió a mi persona, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza de que entrara. Lo reflexioné por algunos segundos, había prometido a Eren que lo llamaría a las cinco en punto y ya faltaban quince minutos, sin embargo, pensé que más tarde podía hacer esa llamada, después de todo, había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado con Farlan.

En cuanto acepté su silenciosa invitación y entré en la casa, él cerró la puerta detrás de sí, nos guió hasta la amplia sala y tomamos asiento casi de inmediato en el cómodo y mullido sillón. Farlan se veía un poco cansado, había dos ojeras adornando sus ojos y de inmediato supuse que él también estaba sufriendo las secuelas de los exámenes que mencionó Eren.

—¿Y?, ¿cómo te trata la vida?

Me animé a preguntar después de un rato de silencio, Farlan me miró por algunos segundos y luego bufó con ironía.

—Seguro he tenido días peores— Respondió con honestidad, asentí con la cabeza y no supe qué más decir, esto nunca había sido mi fuerte, por suerte, él volvió a hablar:— Así que... Jaeger, ¿en serio?

—¿Tan improbable era?

—En realidad... sí, mucho— Admitió con sencillez, peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con los dedos, después su mirada se encargó de hacer contacto con la mía.— Él se empeñó tanto en decir que le gustaban las chicas... creí que bromeaba conmigo cuando dijo que estaba saliendo contigo.

—También le pueden gustar las chicas, es bisexual como tú— Expliqué con paciencia, en el fondo sabía que no le debía explicaciones de mi relación con Eren a Farlan.— Eren ha estado pasando por cambios muy bruscos, por cosas que no tenía idea que eran parte de él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Farlan de rodar los ojos y dejar escapar una carcajada sarcástica, como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Debía sentirme molesto pero no era el caso, sabía a la perfección que nadie conocía tanto a Eren como yo y por eso mismo, el juicio que pudiera hacer Church sobre él no tendría validez alguna.

—Debí saber que saldrías a defenderlo.— Murmuró con cierto ápice de dolor y torciendo los labios un poco.

—Así pasa cuando una persona te importa.

—Pensé que yo también te importaba.— Enunció con cierto reproche, con aquella mueca de berrinche infantil por haber perdido contra Eren.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y de inmediato me puse de pie ante la atenta mirada de Farlan, odiaba verlo de esta forma y también odiaba que Eren fuera el centro de nuestra conversación, porque cuando Farlan mencionaba el nombre de Eren todo tendía a volverse incomodo y tenso, justo como ahora. Después de todo, sí había sido pésima idea acceder a quedarme un poco más de lo necesario.

—Me voy, Farlan— Acomodé mi morral sobre mi hombro y por breves instantes miré el libro que estaba sobre el regazo de Farlan.— La historia fue linda, gracias.

Di media vuelta sobre mis talones listo para irme, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la puerta, Farlan se había puesto de pie también y me había dado un rápido alcance quedando frente a mí. Dudando un poco, tuvo el atrevimiento de coger mis manos entre las suyas con suavidad, sin quitar su mirada de la mía y yo... no había podido ser capaz de negarme a su toque de manos cálidas que eran tan diferentes a las manos frías de Eren. Sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron de un singular brillo cuando sin dar tantos rodeos, dijo:

—Levi, yo sé que eres feliz... pero también sé que él encontrará la forma de romperte el corazón, porque así es Eren Jaeger, lo sé bien— Quise protestar en contra de eso, desmentir a Farlan pero él no me permitió ni siquiera hablar cuando ya estaba diciendo:— Y cuando eso pase... ya sabes que aquí voy a estar yo, esperando por ti.

Nos quedamos en esa misma posición rígida por un largo tiempo, con mis ojos en la mirada profundamente determinada de Farlan y yo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Quería a Farlan y por eso mismo me angustiaba verlo así, pero ahora tenía a Eren y no necesitaba garantías de nada, porque yo lo tenía a él y era todo lo que importaba, deseaba tomar todos los riesgos y esperar que nada terminara en un desastre, porque así es como funciona el amor: te tiras de cabeza al vacío, esperando y confiando que el otro te atrapara cuando estés a punto de tocar fondo. Muy despacio, fui soltando mis manos del agarre férreo de Farlan y poniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos antes de que retomara mi camino hacia la salida de la casa, pero antes de irme y sin ser capaz de dejarlo sin respuesta alguna, murmuré con voz suave:

—Gracias por compartir tus libros conmigo y por las salidas a los museos y a la opera también. Lamento tanto seguir esperando con ansias a que Eren se decida a romperme el corazón.

Farlan dejó salir una carcajada hueca mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encogía en su lugar, incapaz de verme a los ojos.

—Así lo veo— Suspiró con pesar y esta vez por fin su mirada se encontró con la mía.— ¿Hay una posibilidad de que nos volvamos a ver más adelante?

—La hay, definitivamente la hay.

Y diciendo esto último, salí de la casa de Farlan, dejándolo con una promesa lejana de que nos volveríamos a encontrar en mejores condiciones, quizá cuando las cosas sean más fáciles. Era miércoles por la tarde y apestaba tanto romperle el corazón a un amigo.

* * *

El frío aire de vísperas de diciembre golpeaba con fuerza, meciendo el cabello rubio de Annie y la bufanda roja de Mikasa, pero a pesar de que hacía un frío de mierda, los demás estudiantes seguían igual de animados porque el equipo de fútbol de su facultad estaba a punto de jugar. La banda de guerra tampoco se inmutaba ante el frío, seguían tocando sus complicados instrumentos con entusiasmo, con sus bonitos uniformes azul marino y sus sombreros altos con borlas blancas peludas. Cada jugador con su respectivo equipo, animándose entre ellos y bromeando sobre alguna cosa, con Eren demasiado cerca de su capitán de equipo para mi gusto.

Zeke había dicho algo, logrando que el equipo entero riera y que Eren le mirara de esa forma singular, como un niño pequeño que observa a su hermano mayor con admiración latente en sus ojos. Zeke también lo veía de manera peculiar, tocaba sus brazos y de vez en cuando, era más descarado y la palma de su mano tocaba con demasiada familiaridad el cuello de Eren y él no hacía nada para detenerlo. Hasta donde yo sabía, a Eren no le agradaba su molesto capitán de equipo, entonces, ¿qué había cambiado?, ¿de qué me había perdido?

Fruncí el ceño sintiéndome repentinamente irritado, sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento asesino que estuviera teniendo acerca de todas las formas dolorosas en las que podía matar a Zeke, se vio interrumpido cuando Annie comenzó a quejarse en voz alta. Volteé a verla, ella a su vez, miraba a Mikasa con el ceño fruncido mientras que Ackerman seguía de lo más tranquila comiéndose las palomitas de caramelo que habían comprado antes del partido.

—¡El partido ni siquiera ha empezado y tú ya exterminaste la mitad de nuestras palomitas!

Annie se quejaba, levantando un poco la voz sobre el ruido de la multitud y de la escandalosa banda de guerra. Su azul mirada observaba con reproche a Mikasa, pero ella en cambio, simplemente se encogió de hombros, llevándose más palomitas a la boca.

—Relajate, Annie— Dijo a cambio Mikasa, con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.— Si las palomitas se acaban puedo ir a comprar más, ¿ves?, problema solucionado.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Entonces cuál es el pun..?

—¡Basta!— Fue mi turno de alzar un poco la voz para captar la atención del par de chicas que seguían en su ridícula riña.— Parecen un viejo matrimonio en crisis. Mikasa, haz algo para controlar a tu mujer.

—Y aquí creía que eramos amigos.— Refunfuñó Annie, dirigiéndose a mí y cruzando los brazos en el proceso.

Le di una sonrisa llena de sorna y a cambio me gané un ceño fruncido por parte de Annie. Mikasa por otro lado, simplemente encogió los hombros y se metió otra palomita de maíz azucarada a la boca, para luego, decir con toda la calma del mundo:

—Annie, cálmate, estresas al enano y Levi, deberías saber que tú y Eren se ven igual de ridículos cuando pelean sobre qué es mejor, si el té caliente o el té helado.

Annie se carcajeó con burla y yo arrugué la frente con algo de vergüenza e irritación, estuve a punto de defenderme con argumentos sólidos sobre porqué el té helado me parecía una ridiculez, cuando Historia llegó con toda esa aura rosada que parecía perseguirla eternamente. En una mano llevaba un café caliente que desprendía vapor tibio, en la otra llevaba un panque con crema batida encima y una fresa incrustada en medio de todo ese azúcar y calorías.

Se sentó a un lado de mí, pareciendo aliviada de que el partido todavía no comenzara. Me dedicó una amable pero breve sonrisa y a cambio recibió un asentimiento por mi parte.

—Pensé que me había perdido el discurso de apertura del director.

Comentó con gracia y es que debía admitir que los discursos del hombre que dirigía esta institución eran únicos. Tenía una forma singular de hablar y expresarse sobre los valores que debían regir al partido y que todos los jugadores tenían la obligación moral de acatar, en el juego pasado más de uno había señalado que volvería al siguiente juego sólo para ver al director meter la pata. Asentí, estando de acuerdo con la preocupación de Historia de haberse perdido del valioso discurso de apertura del juego, nadie quería perdérselo e incluso yo estaba interesado en saber cómo la máxima autoridad del plantel se pondría en ridículo esta vez.

—Es una suerte que no.— Terminé respondiendo e Historia simplemente se limitó a reír.

Annie se inclinó para ver con quién hablaba, estudió a Historia por un largo tiempo y luego se enderezó bien en su lugar, como teniendo algún tipo de pensamiento horrible en su cabeza, al menos así me lo hacía saber su expresión contraída por la incredulidad. Pronto se inclinó contra mí y en voz baja preguntó muy cerca de mi oído:

—Por favor, dime que ella no es Armin vestido de chica.

—Definitivamente no es Armin, su nombre es Historia y es amiga de Eren.

Comenté también en voz baja contra el oído de Annie, tratando de ser discreto para que Historia no pudiera escuchar que Annie la había confundido con su ex novio, Annie simplemente asintió pareciendo satisfecha con esa respuesta. Ymir había llegado cuando el tan aclamado discurso del director había finalizado, maldijo un poco por haberse atrasado tanto y perderse del director haciendo el ridículo, pero todo pareció valer la pena para ella cuando Historia besó su mejilla con cariño. El partido pronto dio inicio, los Leones de Berlín contra Las águilas doradas, durante el primer tiempo Las águilas doradas lograron meterle un par de goles al equipo de Eren, mientras que él miraba todo con desesperación desde la banca.

Ymir gritaba con frustración a los jugadores, Historia mordía su labio inferior con insistencia, mientras que Annie y Mikasa miraban todo en silencioso, aunque yo sabía que en el fondo estaban a punto de la histeria como Ymir. El primer tiempo se terminó, con las dos brillantes anotaciones de Las águilas doradas y el desanimo de la facultad de sociales ante lo que parecía ser un fracaso de los Leones de Berlín.

Cuando la segunda mitad inició, el entrenador aún no metía a Eren e Ymir seguía gritando que era el momento perfecto para que metieran a una de sus mejores cartas. En algún punto del partido, Historia volvió a respirar cuando Zeke logró meter un gol totalmente improvisado, el equipo entero festejó entre vítores y aplausos, entonces el entrenador decidió que era momento para hacer dos últimos cambios: Eren entró en el lugar del jugador número dos y otro chico con el número cinco entró en el lugar de Zeke. Él y Eren estrecharon manos y el capitán del equipo pareció desearle suerte a Eren, confiándole el resto a él.

Al final, ambos equipos quedaron empatados, viéndose en la necesidad de irse a tiempos extra y eventualmente a penales. Eren no tuvo la oportunidad de anotar esta vez, pero su equipo logró llevarse la victoria casi de manera milagrosa, entonces la facultad entera de sociales dejó de contener el aliento y las gradas que pertenecían a esa facultad explotaron en jubilo. Pronto los jugadores de ambos equipos se encaminaron hacia los vestidores para darse un duchazo rápido y sólo entonces, las gradas repletas de estudiantes con banderines de su equipo comenzaron a vaciarse.

Mikasa, Annie y yo nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad para esperar a Eren, a nosotros se unieron Ymir e Historia, quienes en algún momento dado comenzaron a conversar con el otro par de chicas sobre el clima y las palomitas de maíz excesivamente caras, y yo sabía que Eren estaría feliz de poder ver esto. Durante esos veinte minutos que Eren tardó en aparecer, los cinco nos dedicamos a hablar sobre como nos había parecido el partido, con Ymir expresando la angustia que le había dado que su facultad nuevamente no fuera a competir a las ligas mayores como el año pasado.

Ymir era un año mayor que Historia, cómo se habían conocido ellas dos era un misterio que ni yo, ni Mikasa, ni Annie intentamos averiguar. Eren apareció finalmente, con su cabello mojado y una sonrisa menos amplia que la del partido anterior, pero al menos parecía satisfecho con el resultado final.

En cuanto llegó se apresuró en saludar a las chicas que habían estado esperando por él, resultaba gracioso como Eren siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, de alguna u otra forma. Entonces, de un momento a otro, uno de sus brazos fue a rodear mis hombros en lo que parecía ser un abrazo reconfortante por no habernos visto por varios días. En mi mente aún seguía ardiendo el recuerdo de lo que me había dicho Farlan, como un recordatorio permanente de que podía perder a Eren si me descuidaba lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, fue eso lo que me orilló a apegarme más al cuerpo de Eren, casi de manera inconsciente.

Zeke era otro de los motivos que me tenían inquieto y aún no entendía del todo por qué tenía este mal presentimiento. Grisha, Zeke, Farlan... tres dolores de cabeza, a veces he deseado que Eren y yo pudiéramos estar solos, sin ninguno de ellos.

—El partido fue un desastre, estuve frenética todo el tiempo.

Ymir se quejaba con algo de irritación, Eren parecía avergonzado ante las quejas, Historia negaba suavemente con la cabeza por las acusaciones exageradas de Ymir. Mikasa se mantenía callada y Annie asentía estando de acuerdo con Ymir, y yo no supe en qué momento me había perdido en la conversación, últimamente mi cabeza se perdía en Grisha Jaeger, Zeke y la platica que tuvimos Farlan y yo. Había algo en todo esto que no me gustaba, quizá estaba esperando a que las cosas se fueran al diablo como siempre, porque una constante en mi vida había sido que las cosas buenas jamás me duraban mucho.

—Creo que nos confiábamos demasiado— Admitió de pronto Eren casi entre dientes, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.— Ni siquiera quiero pensar en que Zeke querrá que nos quedemos horas extras a entrenar.

Arrugué la frente ante la mención de ese nombre, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz al respecto, pero Annie fue más rápida al hablar.

—Es lo que deberían hacer— Enarcó una rubia ceja y bufó con molestia.— Me dio esa impresión de que todo el equipo estaba desorganizado y desconcentrado, eso casi resultó en un desastre.

—En realidad, yo creo que jugaron muy bien.

Se hizo escuchar una voz familiar detrás de Eren y de mí, todos volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver de quien se trataba, sólo para darnos cuenta de que era Armin Arlert. Parecía cohibido, como si no nos conociera en lo absoluto, escondía las manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada evitaba posarse en Annie. Eren contuvo la respiración, Mikasa torció los labios mientras que Ymir e Historia eran totalmente ajenas a la repentina conmoción que estaba causando el rubio. Durante largos segundos nadie dijo nada, demasiado incómodos como para saber qué decir, hasta que fue Ymir quien rompió el silencio, al percatarse de las miradas que compartían Annie y Armin, quienes ignoraban que el resto de nosotros estábamos presentes.

—¿No sientes que toda esta incomodidad y tensión sexual te asfixia?

Ymir le preguntó con cierta burla a Historia, quien de inmediato pellizco su brazo, dándole a entender con ese gesto que no era un buen momento para sus bromas. Entonces sucedió lo impensable, Annie dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de decir con aquella voz suave que sólo le pertenecía Armin:

—Hola, Armin.

—Annie.

En contra de todo pronostico terminó por responder al saludo, él la miraba con tanto dolor y anhelo que casi fue doloroso darse cuenta de que ella también lo veía así.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana. Pasaba rápidamente por aquí para dejarles actualización de este fanfic que ya esta a nada de concluir, esperando desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman la molestia de leerme y dejar su review, eso siempre me anima mucho a seguir actualizando por acá. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima. ¡Saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	43. ¿A Marte, o amarte?

**¿A Marte, o amarte?**

 **[Eren. J]**

La suave voz de Armin se hizo escuchar en medio de las risas de Ymir y los reclamos de Annie de que mi equipo pudo haber jugado mejor. Todos nos giramos en dirección a donde venía su voz, él estaba parado a nuestras espaldas, lo notaba incomodo e inquieto al estar entre personas que alguna vez consideró sus amigos pero que ahora trataba como si sólo fueran desconocidos. Por varios segundos contuve la respiración, no queriendo decir nada en absoluto y arruinar las cosas, de reojo vi como la sonrisa burlona de Annie desaparecía hasta transformarse en una apretada línea de labios.

Ymir e Historia se miraban entre ellas, sin poder entender por qué de pronto todos callamos y nuestras risas cesaron. Durante un largo rato nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, todos ante la expectativa de lo que podría pasar, en ese pequeño período de tiempo, los azules ojos de Armin fueron a dar con Annie, en dolorosas miradas que eran de anhelo puro. Nadie dijo palabra alguna mientras el par de rubios compartían miradas, hasta que Ymir se decidió a hablar y tratar de romper la tensión.

—¿No sientes que toda esta incomodidad y tensión sexual te asfixia?

Preguntó con voz burlona, su brazo fue a rodear la cintura de Historia y esta de inmediato la regañó con la mirada por su comentario inoportuno, en el proceso también se encargo de pellizcar aquel brazo travieso que había decidido quedarse en su cintura. Annie, pareciendo tan cansada, tan deprimida ante la inesperada llegada de Armin, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y luego, en voz tan suave y bajita, se animó a dirigirse totalmente a Armin.

—Hola, Armin.— Relamió sus labios con nerviosismo y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Annie— Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del otro rubio, seca, fría, pero a pesar de eso, había un destello de dolor en los ojos de Armin.— Disculpen por mi repentina intromisión, en realidad te buscaba a ti, Levi.

Cinco pares de ojos se enfocaron por completo en la persona que se abrazaba a mí con rigidez. Historia e Ymir simplemente se mantenían al margen, aunque curiosas de lo que estaba pasando y que poco entendían; Mikasa tenía una ceja enarcada de forma inquisitiva, Annie lo veía con reproche ante cualquier pensamiento fatalista que estuviera teniendo y yo... sólo lo veía con sorpresa, a decir verdad, me sorprendía que Armin quisiera hablar con él precisamente. Levi parpadeó un par de veces, luciendo tan confundido como yo y Annie, carraspeó con incomodidad y su mirada se posó en la de Armin.

—Tú dirás.— Fue la única respuesta ausente que Levi le dio a Armin.

—No quería molestarte, pero te vi hace rato en las gradas durante el juego y quise aprovechar ahora que se pasó la conmoción— Explicó el rubio, hablaba tan rápido que había sido toda una suerte lograr entender lo que decía.— Te quería entregar algo para Hanji.

Enunció Armin mientras sacaba una libreta y un par de libros de actividades que llegamos a tener en nuestro tiempo en la preparatoria. Mikasa contuvo el aliento ante la mención del nombre de Hanji, Annie jadeó dolorosamente y Levi se puso aún más rígido de lo que ya estaba. Armin tendió en su dirección los libros y la libreta, y Levi simplemente los cogió a regañadientes; Armin pareció notar la evidente molestia de Levi y su ya de por sí evidente incomodidad no hizo más que aumentar, se frotó las manos en un gesto que yo sabía que era de nervios y se apresuró en decir rápidamente:

—Hanji me los pidió la semana pasada, pero no había podido entregárselos personalmente— Frunció ligeramente su nariz y su frente se arrugó en un gesto de total mortificación.— Pero si te causa demasiadas molestias, entonces yo mismo se los haré...

—Está bien— Respondió Levi, cortando la frase de Armin y encogiendo los hombros en el proceso.— La veo diario, esto no debería ser un problema para mí. Se los daré.

El rubio asintió luciendo más aliviado ante la buena voluntad casi forzada de Levi, me miró durante unos segundos y yo estaba casi seguro de que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al final se arrepintió y simplemente volvió a enfocar su mirada en Levi, ignorando que el resto de nosotros aún estábamos presentes ahí. Agradeció con voz apenada y estuvo a punto de irse, hasta que Annie y yo lo llamamos al mismo tiempo en una aterradora sincronía, él nos miró con asustados ojos ante el abrupto de nuestras voces, entornó los ojos y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras seguía dando cortos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose nuevamente de nosotros.

—Yo...— Logró balbucear y nuevamente me di cuenta de que estaba sumamente enojado y quizá, nuevamente nervioso.— Es mejor que me vaya.

Y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y caminó con apresurados pasos, Annie intentó seguirlo casi de inmediato pero fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de Mikasa, quien miraba a la rubia con una mueca de total tristeza en su rostro.

—¡Suéltame! ¡necesito decirle..!— Forcejearon un poco antes de que Annie se diera por vencida y Mikasa por fin la soltara con reticencia.— Armin...

Jadeó el nombre del rubio que yo aún sabía que tanto amaba, luego se refugió nuevamente en un abrazo apretado con Mikasa. Yo miraba todo con el entrecejo fruncido y la furia bullendo por todo mi cuerpo, deseaba traer a rastras a Armin, obligarlo a que escuchara lo que sea que Annie quería decirle, obligarlo a que me explicara por qué me hizo a un lado a mí, por qué decidió que era una buena idea tirar por la borda todos los años de amistad y secretos que compartimos. Por qué ni siquiera pudo darme la cara, ¿era porque yo también tenía la culpa de esto?, ¿había sido tan mal amigo que él decidió que no valía la pena mantener su vínculo conmigo?

Di medio paso, más que dispuesto en ir tras él y exigir todas las respuestas a mis preguntas pero fue Levi quien me detuvo. Su mano sujetando con fuerza mi muñeca, sus ojos clavados en los libros que le había dado Armin mientras que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, negando suavemente en una muda suplica de que no empeorara las cosas.

—Apurémonos y volvamos a casa— Pidió con un suspiro cansado, por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, luego agregó:— Llevemos a Annie a un lugar caliente, comienza a ponerse frío.

—Es viernes y aún es temprano— Se apresuró en decir Mikasa, aferrándose a Annie como si se tratara de su vida.— Vamos a mi departamento y tomemos chocolate caliente, ¿qué piensan de eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?— Concordó Levi, quitando su mirada de Mikasa y volviendo a enfocarla en mí.

La mano que había sujetado mi muñeca pronto se deslizó hasta mi mano y se ocupó de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos en otro gesto silencioso de total comprensión y apoyo. Asentí un par de veces, sintiéndome repentinamente relajado, afiancé el agarre de Levi con el mío, con su brazo libre abrazó los libros contra su pecho y se apegó totalmente a mí. En cuanto nos despedimos de Historia e Ymir, abordamos mi coche y nos dirigimos al departamento de Mikasa. En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, Mikasa y Annie venían sentadas en la parte trasera, la rubia mirando con una mueca por la ventana, mientras que Mikasa tomaba turnos para mirar por su ventana y darle miradas de preocupación a Annie.

Levi estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sus ojos grises clavados en los libros que Armin le había dado, mordía su labio inferior con insistencia y su ceño estaba fruncido. En la radio sonaba con nostalgia _Angel of the morning_ con la suave y relajante voz de Juice Newton, pero de todos los presentes, yo parecía ser el único que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por disfrutar la canción. Al llegar al departamento de Mikasa, Annie se encerró en la habitación de invitados y no quiso salir, ni siquiera cuando Mikasa le fue a insistir para que fuera por su taza con chocolate caliente, pero ella se negó, alegando que estaba cansada y que quería dormir.

Desde lo que había sucedido con su bebé, Annie se la vivía en casa de Mikasa y rara vez volvía para dormir en la suya, pero a la azabache no parecía molestarle que Annie estuviera metida allí con ella, de hecho, me daba esa impresión de que había estado contenta de tenerla viviendo a su lado. Cuando Mikasa se rindió de rogarle a Annie que viniera al comedor a sentarse con nosotros, fue que finalmente regresó, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí y se dedicó a refunfuñar entre dientes que Annie era una malagradecida con ella.

Cuando terminó su rabieta, nuevamente todo quedó en silencio, Levi mordisqueando sin ganas una galleta de nata mientras que Mikasa se encargaba de hundir la suya en su chocolate. Pronto el silencio se hizo tan insoportable para mí, que fui el primero en hablar en un largo rato.

—No me habías contado que Hanji y Armin se hablaban todavía.

Pregunté dirigiéndome a Levi, no me di cuenta en ese momento que había sonado a reproche. Él frunció el ceño e hizo a un lado la galleta que se había estado comiendo con mucho esfuerzo, no me miró, pero parecía molesto cuando dijo:

—No tenía idea de que ellos aún hablaran.

—Mh— Torcí los labios y fue mi turno de sumergir una galleta en mi propio chocolate que no había probado y antes de llevármela a la boca, dije:— Qué raro, Hanji te cuenta todo a ti.

Levi levantó lentamente su mirada de donde la tenía puesta, en la interesante taza de café y su entrecejo fruncido sólo se acentuó más, entre dientes preguntó qué era lo que estaba insinuando pero simplemente encogí los hombros, sintiéndome repentinamente enfadado. Por un gracioso momento, una voz en mi cabeza gritó que ésta figuraba para ser nuestra primera discusión de novios por culpa de Armin. Bueno, ahora también me sentía molesto con él. Nos mantuvimos de esa forma, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido y retando al otro con la mirada a que se atreviera a decir lo que le molestaba, pero ambos necios y tercos, nos negábamos ante la posibilidad de rendirnos frente al otro.

Mikasa suspiró con exasperación, ganándose la atención de Levi y mía. Nos miraba con aburrimiento y un poco de fastidio mientras se apresuraba a decir:

—Están actuando como un par de idiotas— Bufó con consternación y su mirada negra, llena de regaño se dirigió a mí primero— No creo que Levi este mintiendo, se veía igual de ofuscado que todos nosotros— Entonces, aquella mirada tan irritada se posó ahora en Levi.— Y tú aprende a controlar tu mal genio.

Ambos asentimos con un solo movimiento de cabeza, Levi volvió a poner la mirada en su taza roja en donde yacía su chocolate frío, mientras que yo preferí llevarla a la pared color azul pastel que estaba frente a mí y detrás de Mikasa. La chica volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez ya no había molestia o cualquier sentimiento de enojo o frustración, me dio esa sensación de que era uno de esos suspiros que daría una madre tras haber regañado a sus hijos, pero que ahora esta dispuesta a hacer las paces con ellos.

—No vale la pena que peleen por algo tan... tonto— Relamió sus labios y arrugó la nariz.— Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre Armin y Annie.

—Y aún así terminamos involucrados.

Murmuré con suavidad, Mikasa torció los labios luciendo tan frustrada como supuse que se sentía por la actitud de Armin hacia nosotros. Levi suspiró, su mirada regresó por breves segundos a los libros que le entregaría a Hanji y de alguna forma supe que se sentía culpable por algo que no era ni siquiera culpa de Hanji, después de todo, Armin y Hanji siempre se habían llevado bien. Otro espeso silencio volvió a reinar en el departamento de Mikasa, ella tenía razón, esto nos afectaba demasiado y ni culpa teníamos de ello, debíamos respetar la elección de Armin de mantener su distancia con nosotros.

Cuando el chocolate caliente se acabó y el paquete de galletas quedó completamente vacío, fue que Levi y yo decidimos retirarnos. Bajamos en silencio por el elevador hasta la planta baja, en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento subterráneo, ambos aún incómodos por la confrontación que tuvimos en el comedor de Mikasa y ambos sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Había tenido tantas novias en el pasado y nunca me fue difícil pasar el bache de una pelea, pero con Levi era diferente, no tenía idea de cuánto me importaba hasta ahora que supe que no quería decir nada que pudiera empeorar la situación... o simplemente, arruinar las cosas. Teníamos algo especial que no tuve nunca con nadie más y ciertamente, no deseaba perderlo.

Hubo un sentimiento más fuerte allí que me dejó descolocado por varios segundos hasta que la comprensión me hizo entender lo que era, tan fuerte y embriagador que por un momento deseé gritarlo con fuerza. Fue ese mismo sentimiento lo que me orilló a detener nuestro camino a mi coche para decir:

—Lo siento— Solté por fin, Levi volteó a verme casi como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.— Mikasa tiene razón, no deberíamos pelear por asuntos que no nos incumben. A decir verdad, me ha dolido que a pesar de tantos años Armin prefiera hablar con Hanji antes que conmigo.

—Está bien, no tiene importancia— Encogió los hombros, luego se acercó el par de pasos que había estado alejado de mí.— Estoy seguro que una vez que se le pase el enojo, Armin volverá a hablar contigo.

Pronto se inclinó contra mí, apoyando sus manos en mi cintura y aplastando sus labios contra los míos, mis manos reaccionaron casi enseguida y fueron directo a acunar su rostro de afilados pómulos. Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos suavemente, rozando piel con piel mientras mis pulgares acariciaban círculos en las mejillas de Levi. Fue a penas un beso corto y casto, pero fue suficiente para hacerme saber que estábamos bien nuevamente, que estaríamos bien sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

Las mañanas de diciembre solían ser heladas, el frío calaba hasta en los huesos y era inevitable no tener la nariz o las manos congeladas. Había despertado una hora atrás, pero no quería salir de la calidez que mi cama otorgaba esa fría mañana de sábado, sin embargo, pronto el estómago comenzó a gruñirme y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por abandonar mi cama y bajar a ver qué podía hacerme de desayunar.

Últimamente ya no veía con tanta frecuencia a Erwin, siempre se desaparecía, nunca estaba o llegaba demasiado tarde por las noches, así que Mike y yo nos turnábamos para preparar el desayuno, la comida y de vez en cuando la cena. Por eso, fue toda una sorpresa cuando al bajar a la planta baja de mi casa, mi nariz captó el aroma del pan francés que sólo Erwin solía preparar todos los sábados en las mañanas, sin falta alguna. Él ya estaba poniendo la mesa, aunque ésta vez sólo era para dos personas en lugar de tres; me dio esa sensación de que había recuperado algo pero en el proceso también estaba perdiendo algo.

En cuanto él se percató de mi presencia, levantó la mirada y pareció indeciso entre hablar conmigo o seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Al final, simplemente me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras decía:

—Ah, veo que ya estás despierto— Comentó, poniendo la cafetera con café caliente sobre la mesa y la panera con el pan blanco.— Estaba a punto de hablarte para que bajaras a desayunar.

—Pensé que no estabas.

Fue todo lo que dije a cambio mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y me servía un poco de jugo de naranja. Erwin encogió los hombros con sencillez y tomó asiento en la silla frente a mí, se sirvió un poco de café y se encargó de ponerle media cucharada de azúcar como era una costumbre en él, me di cuenta que había extrañado los desayunos en compañía de Erwin, su comida, a él... a esta sensación de estar en casa.

—Hablé con Grisha Jaeger hace poco.

Dije de pronto, clavando el tenedor en el pan francés, Erwin dejó de menear la cuchara en su café con cierto abrupto, sus ojos se posaron sobre mi persona y pude escucharlo tragar con algo de dificultad. Pareció desinflarse por completo en su silla ante mi inesperada revelación y en algún punto me sentí mal por sacar este tema a relucir cuando las cosas no parecían estar bien para él. Después de todo, yo no era el único al que se le habían juntado demasiadas cosas.

—¿Y?— Se animó a preguntar luego de largos minutos de silencio incomodo y tenso.— ¿De qué hablaron?

—Me contó el porqué me abandonó en casa de los abuelos.

—Ya veo.

Asintió, una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro cansado, sus azules ojos fueron a dar con la taza con café que ya se estaba entibiando. Un silencio crudo nos volvió a albergar por largos momentos que parecieron ser horas enteras, el sonido constante del reloj circular colgado en una de las paredes me parecía ensordecedor, nunca me había sentido incómodo en la presencia de Erwin, siempre habíamos tenido esa familiaridad, no sólo de padre-hijo, sino también de amigos... esto era un poco penoso, no quería perder esa cercanía que toda mi vida había tenido con Erwin. Sin embargo, éste era un tema que simplemente ya no se podía aplazar por más tiempo, teníamos que hablarlo ahora, fue por eso que apresuré en decir:

—Mira, no justifico a ninguno de los dos— La mirada de Erwin por fin se dignó a verme, me relamí los labios y continué.— Pero, ¿por qué mentir sobre ellos?, no son malas personas, sabes.

—No te mentí, te conté la historia como la entendí— Respondió tras soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio.— Supongo que eso estuvo mal.

—Lo estuvo.

Otro silencio y Erwin por fin se llevó la taza con café a los labios y bebió apenas un sorbo, yo sólo me encargué de picotear el pan francés que tanto había extrañado, pero que ahora no me apetecía en lo absoluto.

—Asumo que querrás mudarte con tus verdaderos padres.— Dijo de pronto, su mirada clavada en algún punto muerto de la pared y su voz sonando tan resignada y triste como lo mostraba su rostro.

—¡No!— Me apresuré en negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.— Es decir... si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Pero no quiero dejarte, tú también eres mi familia y Mike y los abuelos y Loki. Son todo lo que siempre he conocido.

—Sí, eres mi hijo.

—Lo soy.

—Quédate, por favor.

—Lo haré, en serio— Aseguré sintiéndome más tranquilo y antes de ponerme de pie, dije:— No estoy molesto contigo, no podría... sólo siento agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Incluso si te equivocaste, sé que esa no fue nunca tu intención, siempre has querido lo mejor para mí, ¿verdad?

—Verdad absoluta.

Asintió con vehemencia y sólo entonces caminé los pocos pasos que me alejaban de él, Erwin entendió de inmediato mis intenciones y tan rápido como pudo se colocó de pie para darme el tan ansiado abrazo que yo sabía que tanta falta le hacía, a él y también a mí. Erwin no lloró aunque ambos sabíamos que lo necesitaba, después de todo, es humano llorar, sentir miedo, angustia, desesperación, enojo, frustración y ambos acabábamos de liberarnos de esos sentimientos tan humanos como negativos. Cuando toda la angustia se fue por fin, ambos volvimos a nuestro desayuno un tanto frío, hablamos del trabajo de Erwin y de la universidad, volvimos a ser lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser: una familia.

En algún punto de la mañana, Erwin hizo palomitas de maíz y terminamos sentados en el cómodo sillón de la sala hablando. Erwin admitió que nunca supo con certeza los motivos que habían llevado a Grisha a dejarme en casa de sus padres, sólo sabía una parte de la historia: mi mamá dejándome con Grisha y Grisha teniendo que irse de prisa por algún motivo, sin haberse comunicado con la familia Smith por meses enteros, y los Smith habían sacados sus propias conclusiones con respecto a Mademoiselle y el señor Jaeger.

Los abuelos se iban de viaje después de haber tenido su _boda de oro_ y ya no podían hacerse cargo de mí. Erwin acababa de casarse con Mike y se ofreció a cuidar de mí, fue así como los meses pasaron y él no supo nada más de Grisha, se cambió a un trabajo mejor cuando Mike compró nuestra actual casa y lo demás era historia. Crecí siendo criado por ellos, recibiendo su amor, sus cuidados y una buena educación. Luego Erwin se enteró que Grisha estaba residiendo en Berlín y trató de mandarme a estudiar a Stuttgart ante la reticencia de Mike, él siempre había querido que yo supiera que mis padres siempre me habían buscado y que Erwin me mantuvo oculto.

Erwin nunca había encontrado justo que Grisha estuviera buscándome después de meses enteros de abandono y silencio, tampoco confiaba en él y no pude culpar a Erwin, Grisha mismo había dicho que durante mucho tiempo pasó alejado de su familia sin que pudiera afectarle, Grisha y Diana veían su matrimonio como una asociación que beneficiaba a ambos, por eso no parecía importante y Zeke había pagado las consecuencias del desinterés de ambos, pero sobre todo el de Grisha, creciendo con mucho resentimiento reprimido contra el hombre. Y Erwin no deseaba que estuviera con una mujer que no era mi madre, temeroso de como podía haberme tratado y con la constante ausencia de Grisha. Ciertamente, Mike no se equivocó al decir que Erwin siempre pensó en mi bienestar aunque haya errado un poco en el proceso.

Hablamos muy poco sobre Grisha, nuestra conversación se centró por completo en Mademoiselle y los vínculos de sangre que se habían encargado de unirnos de una manera peculiar, le conté de su historia, de lo culta que era con sus libros y su acento afrancesado, le hablé sobre lo bonita que era y como se había ofrecido a enseñarme a tocar el piano y a hablar nuestro idioma materno; y Erwin parecía encantado con mi mamá, también tranquilo de saber que sí era una buena mujer que pasó por muchas dificultades.

El tema de sus constantes peleas con Mike no se tocó y pensé que estaba bien, por hoy habían sido muchas cosas que asumir. Pero notaba a Erwin mucho más animado, incluso el ambiente tan familiar que siempre había entre ambos regresó con las bromas de Erwin y quizá fue por eso que pensé que era el momento ideal para hablarle sobre Levi.

—¿Sabes?— Dije de pronto, llevándome un puño de palomitas a la boca, Erwin le dio un trago a su cerveza de malta y enarcó inquisitiva una de sus rubias cejas.— Estoy saliendo con Levi.

Él parpadeó, colocando aquella mueca llena de sorpresa que difícilmente mostraba, muy pocas cosas podían sorprenderlo, de alguna manera, él siempre parecía saber todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿De verdad?— Logró preguntar en un balbuceo, luego se apresuró en agregar:— Pero siempre estuviste interesado en las chicas... jamás mencionaste que te gustaran los hombres.

—Las chicas también pueden gustarme, en realidad, hay muchas cosas que deseo contarte— Dejé el bole con las palomitas en la mesita de centro y me acomodé mejor sobre el sillón a la vez que decía:— Y también me gustaría pedirte consejo sobre tantas cosas.

Erwin pareció entusiasmado con la idea y también bastante curioso en cómo se había dado mi relación con Levi. Así fue como gran parte de la tarde se nos fue, hablando de cosas que necesitábamos decir, tratando de entender al otro, y conmigo escuchando todos los consejos que Erwin podía darme para poder sobrellevar esta parte de mí que no sabía que existía hasta que apareció Levi.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Dejé caer el montón de libros en la mesa en donde Hanji se encontraba dibujando un margen de flores para el periódico mural de diciembre, el último de hecho. Cuando los libros golpearon la dura madera haciendo un sonido hueco, Hanji respingó exageradamente y levantó sus asustados ojos marrones hacia mi persona. Me miró por breves segundos para luego dirigir su confundida mirada a los libros que por poco había dejado caer sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño sin entender bien para qué eran esos libros.

Suspiré con hastío y me apuré en decir:

—Me encontré con Armin el viernes, después del partido de Eren— Solté con aburrimiento, a cambio me gané otra mirada llena de confusión por parte de Hanji.— Me pidió que te diera estos libros.

Ella pareció entender después de eso, su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos abandonaron el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo el diseño de las flores, para coger uno de los libros de actividades y sonreír con malicia, también con algo parecido al alivio.

—¡Muchas gracias, Levinano!— Vociferó con la misma energía y alegría de siempre, se apresuró en guardar los libros en su morral mientras explicaba:— Se los pedí hace poco para poder estudiar y comparar mis respuestas con las suyas, pero creí que tal vez podríamos vernos...

—Parece que ha estado ocupado.

—Es una lastima.

Y diciendo esto, chasqueó la lengua para luego torcer los labios en una mueca de frustración. Volvió a coger el lápiz que momentáneamente había quedado olvidado y regresó a su ocupada tarea de dibujar flores por las orillas de la cartulina blanca, en donde más tarde se pegarían los recortes y las imágenes. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y la miré fijamente con una ceja alzada por extensos segundos, al percatarse de mi mirada inquisitiva, volvió a levantar la suya, su frente se arrugó al notar que por alguna razón, estaba a punto de echarle en cara algo. Ella debía saber que ese algo era precisamente Armin Arlert.

—Y hablando de Armin— Murmuré mientras me sentaba en un lugar frente a ella y sacaba mi libreta con las notas que había tomado, para empezar a ordenar la información.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ustedes aún fraternizan?, estuve en una bochornosa situación con Eren, Mikasa y Annie, sobre todo con ella.

—Nunca dejó de hablar conmigo— Encogió los hombros en un gesto de desdén.— Lo siento, no creí que tuviera importancia, ¿peleaste con Eren por esto?

—No, bueno sí, es decir... fue extraño— Suspiré, sacando toda la frustración que había sentido en algún momento, luego arrugué la frente.— Tuvimos una pequeña confrontación, casi insignificante. Pero luego, él se disculpó con rapidez... ha estado muy raro últimamente.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Preguntó de pronto, un poco de incertidumbre brillando en sus ojos, como si estuviera preocupada de que sucediera algo malo. Negué rápidamente.

—Raro como diferente— Expliqué.— Pero diferente en un sentido completamente positivo.

Hanji levantó las cejas casi hasta el ras del nacimiento de su cabello, parecía sorprendida e intrigada por este nuevo cambio del que estaba hablando. Nunca lo había pensado así hasta ahora, no me había fijado en esos pequeños cambios de Eren porque convivo demasiado con él, pero sí, estaban allí y eran muy buenos. Lo asociaba a todos los cambios bruscos por los que ha tenido que pasar, haber hablado con Grisha Jaeger sobre los motivos que tuvo para abandonar a Eren con Erwin, haber conocido a su madre y conocer una pequeña parte de su vida.

Aún seguía bastante preocupado por la aparición de sus padres biológicos, sobre todo ahora que Eren parecía tenerles menos rencor. Desde luego que era algo bastante bueno, él decía que al fin estaba completo, sin ninguna pieza que le faltara, pero a mí me seguía mortificando la idea de que quisieran llevárselo lejos, siempre cabía esa posibilidad. Más ahora que Zeke Jaeger resultó ser su medio hermano y Eren parecía fascinado con la idea de tener un hermano mayor, Zeke también me causaba conflicto, él había vivido algunos años en Alemania, pero su país de origen era Rusia, si de pronto Grisha decidía que volvería con su familia allá, ¿Eren los seguiría? ¿abandonaría la vida que tenía aquí para ir con su hermano y su padre?, ¿los elegiría por encima de mí?

Pensar en las posibilidades era doloroso, pero no podía descartar ninguna porque eran verosímiles, aunque yo deseara que Grisha y Zeke Jaeger desaparecieran y todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero cualquier pensamiento fatalista que pudiera tener, se interrumpió cuando Hanji preguntó con una voz suave, muy poco común en ella:

—¿Y cómo es Eren?, quiero decir, como novio.

—En su mayoría... sigue siendo Eren— Fruncí un poco la nariz y relamí mis labios en un intento desesperado por esconder la sonrisa que quería aparecer.— Pero a veces, muestra ese lado vulnerable que se empeña en ocultar del mundo, hay ternura también y... es diferente a lo que los rumores decían.

Hanji asintió pareciendo conmovida ante mi descripción tan asquerosamente cursi que no sabía de dónde demonios había salido. Luego, una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

—Entonces... ¿ya tuvieron sexo?— Preguntó sin un ápice de pena o vergüenza, rodé los ojos con fastidio y negué.

—Él ha sido muy respetuoso de mí y yo de él, demasiado diría yo— Murmuré entre dientes lo último, poniendo una ligera mueca de frustración en mi boca, luego miré a Hanji y agregué:— De cualquier forma, no sé por qué eso parece ser del interés de medio mundo.

—Bueno, no puedes negar que Eren tuvo su pasado—Hanji enarcó una ceja, en un intento por hacer énfasis en su punto.— Creo que es normal pensar en que sería lo primero que Eren querría de ti.

—No es así, yo sé que él tiene su pasado manchado y que eso nunca se irá. Pero te estoy diciendo que ahora es distinto, no bromeé.

—Claro, se escucha como una persona más digna de ti.

Asintió con suavidad y yo también estuve de acuerdo en la parte de que ahora era una mejor persona y que el cambio le estaba sentado terriblemente bien. Hanji suspiró con cansancio cuando su mirada se volvió a enfocar en el margen incompleto que aún debía acabar y dar color, por algunos minutos cada quien se sumergió en sus propias tareas, ella con su margen de flores y yo con todas las notas que debía acomodar para que el texto pudiera tener coherencia.

—Pero, ¿sabes?— Dijo de pronto Zoe, volviendo a detener su tarea para mirarme fijamente.— La verdad es que todavía me sigue gustando más la idea de ti con Farlan.

Al igual que ella detuve lo que estaba haciendo, mi mirada fue a dar con la ventana a espaldas de Hanji, la gente caminaba por la acera y de vez en cuando pasaban los coches también.

—Farlan...— Murmuré con suavidad, un recuerdo fresco de una tarde de miércoles vino a mi cabeza con insistencia, pero pronto la deseché y negué con la cabeza.— Eso ya no esta a discusión, Hanji. Eren es mi novio, ¿es mucho pedir que respetes eso?

—¡Ay! ¡mira que sensible te pones!— Dejó salir una carcajada, pero ante mi mirada seria y molesta, ella optó por callar sus risas y poner una mueca de seriedad en su lugar. —Está bien, ya me quedó claro. No volveré a decir cosas así nunca más.

—Bien.

Fue lo único que dije a cambio, Hanji arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa antes de volver a sumergirse en la tarea que llevaba haciendo desde que llegué, y aunque yo traté de concentrarme en mis propios deberes, mi cabeza se había ido lejos. Quedándose en el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la casa de Farlan, en la forma tan gentil de como sujetó mis manos con las suyas, en aquellos ojos avellana tan determinados que me recordaban muchísimo a los de Eren. La calidez de sus manos con las mías, en lo bien que habían encajado, y en lo culpable que me había sentido cuando una sensación de satisfacción, calidez y felicidad se había alojado en mi pecho. En lo mal que estaba que yo siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto.

* * *

El jueves había llegado por fin, los jueves solían ser los días más tranquilos de la semana, no tenía club de periodismo y sólo tenía una clase de experimentales, de hecho, la última clase de experimentales me tocaba los jueves. Los viernes eran puras clases de sociales y mi club de periodismo, era jueves por la tarde y por eso me sorprendió que al salir de mi última clase con intenciones de irme a casa, me encontrara con Eren esperándome apoyado en su coche que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Llevaba el uniforme de su equipo y una gruesa bufanda con los colores de su facultad protegiendo su cuello del frío de diciembre. Había varias chicas de primero murmurando sobre él, _"qué guapo es", "¿a quién estará esperando?", "es mayor, ¡universitario!"._ Pude haberme sentido celoso pero no fue así porque él estaba ahí por mí, para verme a mí y me hizo sentir un tanto engreído que el bonito chico de los ojos verdes fuera mi novio.

Con una pequeña sonrisa crucé con cuidado la calle, en cuanto los ojos de Eren me visualizaron, una enorme sonrisa se posó en su boca, pareciendo demasiado feliz de verme caminar hacia él. En cuanto llegué hasta donde él estaba, me apresuré a decir con una sonrisa presumida:

—Viniste a buscarme.

—Sí, exactamente— Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia y encogió los hombros con sencillez.— Hoy sólo tuve dos clases y cancelaron los entrenamientos, así que pensé: _sería bueno robar un momento y pasarlo con Levi._

—Nada mal— Asentí, luego una de mis manos buscó a una de las suyas para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras decía:— ¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar?

Eren pareció pensarlo por apenas unos cuantos segundos, arrugó su nariz y de inmediato se apresuró en decir con emocionada voz:

—¡A comer comida japonesa!, Historia me recomendó un lugar bonito— Relamió sus labios y su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca pensativa.— Y después podríamos, no sé... ah, diablos, debí pensar en algo, la verdad es que no tengo idea.

—En ese caso, entonces te llevaré a un lugar especial que conozco.

Eren asintió pareciendo más animado ante la idea que acababa de proponer, me di cuenta que él se esmeraba demasiado en tener detalles conmigo, en tratar de complacerme y supuse que esta era otra de esas facetas que yo no conocía, que ninguna de las chicas tuvo la decencia de decir y que Mikasa también me había ocultado. Jamás se me ocurrió que esta nueva faceta de Eren yo la había despertado, no Mikasa, ni ninguna de las otras chicas, que yo era el primero en verla. Nos dimos prisa en abordar el coche de Eren y ponernos en marcha para _poder robar momentos al tiempo_ , como decía él.

Todo el camino fue silencio entre nosotros, pero era agradable. Siempre estaba ésta peculiar costumbre de Eren por encender la radio y dejar que la música ochentara se hiciera presente durante todo el camino; era un gusto singular de él al que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora. Y no era raro escucharlo cantar las canciones, traduciendo lo más que podía del inglés al alemán para que yo también pudiera entender, como ahora.

Era una melodía suave y la voz de la cantante era encantadora, Eren casi tenía que susurrar para no romper ese ambiente tan relajante y armonioso que la canción provocaba.

— _... es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad te siguen por todas partes_ — Se hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Eren simplemente se dedicó a tararear, luego continuó.— _Igual que yo, ellas desean estar más cerca de ti._

Otra pausa y esta vez los instrumentos de fondo se hicieron escuchar claramente, el sonido de la guitarra acústica, la batería e incluso pude distinguir un piano _,_ un bajo y quizá, podría ser ese el ligero sonido de una trompeta. Eren parecía disfrutar del sonido que provocaban todos esos instrumentos sonando juntos, otra pequeña sonrisa disimulada apareció en mi rostro al ver a Eren disfrutando de otra cosa distinta al fútbol y los video juegos.

—Y a todo esto— Me animé a decir, interrumpiendo un poco el agradable momento.— ¿Quién te contagió este gusto tuyo por la música vieja?

—Ah— Una sonrisa tierna adornó sus labios, su mirada seguía concentrada al frente del volante, demasiado atento a los señalamientos y semáforos que podrían atravesarse.— Mi abuela, la mamá de Erwin es una romántica sin remedio y ella es la culpable de que a mí también me gusten. ¿Te molesta?, ¿quieres que le cambie a la estación de música clásica?

—No— Mi mirada fue a dar con la ventana, observando el paisaje urbano de Berlín y tratando de concentrarme en la bonita voz de la mujer y en la armonía de los instrumentos.— En realidad, me ha gustado esta canción.

—¿Es eso así?— Preguntó con voz presuntuosa y yo no tuve más remedio que asentir.— Es una canción bonita si estás enamorado.

—Pienso que habla de ti, ya sabes, por toda esa mierda romántica de los pájaros, las estrellas y las chicas que quieren estar cerca.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, pero al final simplemente soltó una carcajada avergonzada y negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema nuevamente y una nueva canción comenzó, reemplazando a la que recién había acabado; pronto llegamos al lugar que Historia le había recomendado a Eren, comimos en una amena platica en la que Eren me contó que por fin había arreglado las cosas con Erwin y que éste ya estaba al tanto de nuestra relación y a decir verdad, me dio mucho gusto saber que Eren por fin me había presentado oficialmente como su pareja ante una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cuando terminamos nuestra comida y pagamos por ella, volvimos al coche de Eren y esta vez, yo lo guíe por las calles de Berlín hasta nuestro destino, la música no pudo faltar durante nuestro pequeño recorrido a través de la ciudad, esta vez Eren concedió escuchar jazz blues.

Fue así como llegamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad, a un mirador con vista a uno de los tantos canales de agua que había en Berlín. Había parejas en botes recorriendo el lago que pronto se congelaría con la primer nevada de diciembre, para suerte de Eren y mía, el mirador estaba vacío, así que sólo eramos él y yo admirando el bonito paisaje romántico que nos ofrecía el mirador.

—Es un lugar especial para mí, ¿sabes?— Murmuré de pronto, sin quitar la mirada del canal y los botes con parejas en ellos.— Mamá solía traerme aquí a comer helado cuando era pequeño. Fue aquí donde mi abuelo le pidió a mi abuela que se casaran.

De reojo miré como Eren parpadeaba un par de veces, luego sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el atardecer anaranjado. Pareció ausente durante largos segundos, más que ausente, parecía pensativo, como si estuviera pensando en algo con mucha seriedad; solté un suave suspiro y mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse en los botes en el canal. Había una pareja de dos chicos en uno de los tantos botes, uno de ellos acariciaba el cabello del otro chico que yacía acostado con la cabeza recargada en su regazo. No pude evitar sonreír ante la escena tan tierna y vagamente me pregunté si Eren y yo lucíamos así de ridículos.

—Levi, estoy a punto de hacer algo ridículo— Pero Eren había interrumpido mis pensamientos burlones, mis ojos se enfocaron ahora en su determinada mirada verde.— _Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela imaginaria alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad y con... con... con..._

Hizo una pausa brusca, mientras parecía buscar algo para poder continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Yo lo miré con ojos muy grandes, entendiendo un poco por donde iba todo esto, en algún momento había cogido una de mis manos entre las suyas y ahora la sostenía suavemente con una de ellas, mientras que con la otra esculcaba en las bolsas de su sudadera y de su pants. Pronto remangó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y una bonita pulsera roja que no había estado la última vez que lo vi, apareció; soltó brevemente mi mano para quitársela y nuevamente su mano izquierda atrapó a la mía, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de poner la pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda.

— _Con esta pulsera, te pido que seas mío._

Ojos verdes clavados en los míos con algo más que expectación, por unos poco segundos me permití a mí mismo bajar la mirada a donde la pulsera se aferraba a mi muñeca, pestañeé varias veces y una risa incrédula y nerviosa escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

—¿En serio?— Pregunté con diversión, tan nervioso que no pude reprimir la sonrisa en mis labios.— ¿Los votos de El cadáver de la novia?

Eren encogió los hombros, en el proceso soltó una carcajada infantil, como si acabara de encontrar el final del arcoíris y la olla repleta de oro. No pude evitar volver a reír, pero esta vez no había incredulidad, era todo felicidad. De nueva cuenta mis ojos se posaron en la pulsera roja que parecía brillar cada vez que movía la mano y arrugué la nariz.

—No tengo una para ti.— Dije en un susurro, sin poder quitar mis ojos de ella.

—Fue algo improvisado, ya ves, a veces se me ocurren ideas geniales— Eren encogió los hombros con sencillez.— Podrá ser nuestro hilo rojo del destino.

Asentí sin poder ser capaz de decir algo más, en cambio, mis brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Eren y me paré sobre la punta de mis pies para poder alcanzar sus labios. Fue un beso suave, de vez en cuando se interrumpía para dar paso a besos más pequeños en mis mejillas, o en su mandíbula, todo siendo tan suave e inocente como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Eren se abrazó a mí con fuerza en algún momento dado, inclinándose un poco para enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Yo también me abracé a él, peinaba con parsimonia los mechones de cabello largo que caían por su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre las hebras castañas.

Sentí que Eren respiraba con fuerza, arrastrando la punta de su nariz contra mi garganta cuando de repente dijo:

—Levi, te amo.

Abrí muy grande los ojos y ahogué un jadeo en mi garganta, mis oídos no escucharon nada más y todo el cuerpo se me llenó de escalofríos. El maldito mundo se detuvo y nada tuvo sentido, ni importancia, excepto Eren y yo abrazado a él.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien, sin importar cuando lean esto. Yo pasaba por aquí para dejar la actualización de este fanfic, esperando que haya sido de su agrado. También, se viene el último drama antes de que la historia culmine, para que se vayan preparando mentalmente para cualquier cosa. Mi querida Ghost ha preguntando cuántos capítulos faltan para el final y son siete los que le restan a esta historia, espero poder haber aclarado la duda. Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leerme y dejar sus reviews, eso siempre me da muchos ánimos de continuar publicando por acá. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	44. ¿Serías mi amor?

**¿Serías mi amor?**

 **[Eren. J]**

Todo era muy blanco, muy silencioso y daba esa sensación de paz absoluta, y quizá por eso me gustaba mucho venir aquí y quedarme todo el día, o cuando me sentía lo suficientemente animado, me quedaba a dormir. Todas las paredes eran de un color hueso que iluminaba aún más el amplio departamento cuando los débiles rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas, en cada esquina había una pequeña mesita con un florero lleno de rosas blancas, rosas o rojas, el piso era de madera que crujía de manera placentera cada vez que alguien caminaba encima de él. En la sala había un único y amplio sillón color crema, al centro una pequeña mesa rectangular de vidrio pero en ella no había nada y tampoco se divisaba ninguna televisión por ningún lado.

Toda una pared había sido modificada con varias repisas de tabla roca con el único propósito de volverla una especie de librero en el que ya había un montón de libros apretados y aún así, había varios más que habían sido acomodados en un esquinero de madera, en las primeras dos repisas habían retratos y pequeñas figurillas de cerámica y porcelana, en las últimas tres sólo había más libros. Al fondo, justo frente al balcón con vista a un árbol que ahora estaba seco pero que me gustaba pensar que en primavera estaría lleno de bonitas flores blancas, estaba el piano en donde las últimas dos semanas había estado practicando con Mademoiselle.

Dividiendo la sala de la cocina, sólo había una barra con sus respectivas sillas que fungía como una especie comedor. Todo en la cocina también era blanco o de colores tan suaves que a la vista de cualquier ojo despistado pasarían por blanco, yo me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que pertenecían a la barra, frente a mí se podía ver parte de la cocina, la estufa y la alacena. Había música sonando en el celular que descansaba sobre la barra, música más reciente que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de escuchar y que no me parecía nada espantosa, de hecho, me estaba empezando a gustar bastante.

Una cabeza de cabellos rojos cual manzana estaba justo frente a mí, se meneaba suavemente conforme el ritmo de la música y los ojos verdes estaban concentrados en su laboriosa tarea que las pequeñas manos llevaban a cabo: terminar de adornar la corona de navidad que Mademoiselle colgaría en la puerta de la entrada. Hace rato que habíamos terminado de adornar la sala y el árbol de navidad, pero Isabel seguía insistiendo en restaurar una vieja corona navideña que había estado guardada junto con todos los adornos para esta época del año. Mademoiselle había salido a atender algunos compromisos, así que se llevaría una enorme sorpresa cuando al regresar, viera su casa adornada con motivos de navidad.

Isabel era la prima que mi mamá mencionó que tenía, ella, mi mamá y yo, probablemente eramos los únicos que quedaban de una familia de cirqueros que en su momento, había sido enorme. Isabel era hija de la hermana menor de mi mamá y vivió con Mademoiselle desde siempre, nunca hablaban de sus padres pero imaginaba que al igual que el resto de la familia, ya estaban muertos. Llevaba un par de semanas conociendo a Isabel y cualquiera pensaría que eramos como perros y gatos, discutiendo hasta por la más pequeña cosa pero en realidad, nos llevábamos bastante bien y era bastante sorprendente darse cuenta de las similitudes que compartíamos.

Ninguno había dicho nada en un largo tiempo, ella concentrada en tratar de poner más presentable la corona y yo escuchando la música de alocados y fuertes ritmos a la que no estaba acostumbrado, al acento británico del vocalista que era tan diferente al acento americano de los cantantes de música vieja que yo solía escuchar. Intentaba concentrarme en la letra y en lo que contaba, pero de vez en cuando era bastante complicado ya que el acento era bastante diferente y tenían una pronunciación distinta, por lo que varias veces terminé confundiendo los significados y las frases solían no tener sentido, entonces debía acomodar todo en mi cabeza de nuevo para que hiciera sentido.

Básicamente la canción hablaba de dos amigos, él enamorado y ella sintiendo cosas por él pero ella tenía novio, así que él le proponía tener sexo porque sabía que podía reemplazar fácilmente a su novio, pero ella seguía diciendo que _no_. A pesar de que la letra era un tanto deprimente, la música algo parecida al rock alterno, con todos esos bajos sonando con fuerza y la batería haciendo ruido, hacía bastante contraste, logrando que al final, la letra sólo sonara como simple sarcasmo. Sobre todo en la forma en cómo el vocalista la interpretaba, como diciendo: _sí, mira, yo pienso en ti y tú piensas en mí de vez en cuando también, pero tienes novio y todo es muy jodido, aún así me divierto con esta situación porque tú quieres follar conmigo de cualquier forma._

No entendía por qué le daba tantas vueltas a la letra de una canción, pero quizá se trataba de que en realidad, me gustaba la música que Isabel escuchaba y probablemente también se debía a que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar música que hablara de una forma tan cruda sobre el sexo y el amor. Cuando la canción finalizó con un fuerte estruendo, Isabel soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y levantó la corona en lo alto para poder apreciar mejor su trabajo finalizado.

—Ha quedado mejor, ¿no te parece, Eren?

Decía al mismo tiempo que giraba la corona para que yo pudiera apreciarla también, en realidad pensaba que había quedado exactamente igual, pero no le diría eso a Isabel o iniciaríamos una nueva pelea por haber _ofendido_ su sensibilidad artística. Por eso, simplemente asentí y ella arrugó de forma graciosa su nariz llena de pecas, dejó la corona a un lado para que el pegamento se secara y las figuras de foami que ella había hecho y pegado, no se cayeran fácilmente. Se levantó de su asiento y su sonrisa juguetona se acentuó un poco más conforme se acercaba a mí, la canción que ahora sonaba no tenía una letra deprimente, todo lo contrario, pero la música de fondo seguía siendo animada, al puro estilo de la banda favorita de Isabel: sin importar qué, la música siempre era de sonidos demasiado alocados.

Isabel estiró su mano en mi dirección y de manera un tanto elocuente, dijo:

—Concédame esta pieza, por favor.— Movió los dedos de su mano para hacer más énfasis en su pedido y en parte como un gesto que decía: _"apurate y toma mi mano"_.

—No quiero bailar ahora, Isabel.

Enuncié con un tono de voz bastante cansado por haber pasado la mayor parte del día adornando y tratando de cumplir los caprichos de Isabel sobre en dónde debía ir cada cosa _y por favor, Eren, eso no queda bien ahí_ , _debes moverlo para allá_. Negué con la cabeza cuando la mirada insistente de Isabel seguía presionando y su mano seguía pidiendo la mía, ella frunció el ceño pero parecía más un puchero de berrinche.

—Dije, concédame esta pieza, por favor— Se preocupó por hacer énfasis en la palabra _por favor_ y sin más rodeos, cogió una de mis manos y me arrastró al centro del vestíbulo.— Nunca tuve un hermano menor al que pudiera molestar y tampoco tengo un novio con el que pueda hacer esto, te aguantas.

 _Oh, rayos, tendré que conseguirle un novio pronto,_ pensé.

Ella tomó mi otra mano mientras que una risa de satisfacción escapaba de sus labios, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que intentaba que la siguiera, a decir verdad, me sentía bastante ridículo haciendo estas cosas, pero Isabel estaba llena de excentricidades, sabía que de cualquier forma me obligaría a bailar con ella. Intenté seguir sus movimientos, pero los míos eran demasiado torpes y para este punto ya me sentía bastante avergonzado conmigo mismo.

—Me siento absurdo— Dije de pronto, ahogando una risa en mi garganta y deteniendo mi torpe bailar.— Ni siquiera sé como se supone que se baila esto.

—Simplemente sigue el ritmo— Respondió alegremente, de nueva cuenta intentó seguir con el ritmo de hace segundos atrás, pero al ver que yo seguía igual de rígido, terminó por fruncir el ceño y bufar con irritación, soltó mi mano y dijo:— Diablos, bueno, tengo una idea.

Soltó mis manos y corrió hacia la barra en donde estaba su celular, rápidamente buscó algo en él y pronto mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer la canción que había puesto, Isabel se acercó a mí moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo suave de la canción que ahora sonaba en lugar de la otra.

—Acabas de poner _Trapped by a thing called love_ — Murmuré, sintiéndome repentinamente más motivado que antes y ella asintió, encogiendo los hombros con sencillez.— Pero creí que odiabas mi música.

—Bueno, en vista de que tú sigues viviendo en el siglo pasado con esa música tuya, decidí hacer una excepción por hoy.

Quise replicar ante ese comentario pero ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para hacerlo porque Isabel tenía razón, la música que yo escuchaba era del siglo pasado, literalmente. Isabel volvió a extender la mano en mi dirección y aunque tardé unos segundos en tomarla, al final lo hice. Esta vez fue más fácil para mí poder moverme y encontrarle un ritmo a la familiar canción, cogí su otra mano y pronto fui yo quien guiaba a Isabel con suaves movimientos que iban acorde a la canción que había escogido.

De vez en cuando hacía girar suavemente a Isabel y ella terminaba ese gentil gesto con una pose digna de sus clases de ballet. Las risas no pudieron faltar y en algún punto del baile pensé que me gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas con Levi, pero seguramente él me mandaría a freír espárragos apenas se lo propusiera. En algún momento soltamos nuestras manos y cada quien bailó por su cuenta y como Dios nos había dado a entender, tan descoordinados y desiguales, e incluso me atrevía a decir que si alguien nos hubiera visto en ese momento, describiría la escena como graciosa. A veces Isabel tenía estos arranques de locura pero era mi mamá quien se terminaba por levantar a bailar con ella, estaban tan acostumbradas la una con la otra que a veces no podía evitar sentirme como un completo invasor.

Cuando la canción terminó, Isabel se agachó haciendo una especie de reverencia y en cuanto ella volvió a enderezarse, yo imité su gesto con una sonrisa llena de complicidad en mis labios. Luego ambos terminamos sentados en el pequeño escalón que dividía el vestíbulo de la sala, Isabel tenía una pequeña sonrisa complacida en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados mientras parecía estar viendo el bonito candelabro plateado que colgaba del techo.

—Te gusta bailar, ¿verdad?

Pregunté de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio pacifico que nos había rodeado, Isabel volteó a verme y amplió aún más su sonrisa mientras asentía varias veces con la cabeza.

—Mucho— Admitió, encogiendo los hombros con bastante sencillez.— Después de todo lo llevo en la sangre, así como tú también.

—Ni siquiera soy tan bueno en eso.

—Pienso que todos lo somos a nuestra manera, es decir, cada quien tiene su propio estilo y ninguno esta errado— Soltó un suspiro risueño y levantó en alto los brazos.— Sólo tenemos una vida, no hay que desperdiciarla, hay que disfrutarla. Enamorándonos, viajando, riendo, leyendo un buen libro, plantando un árbol y escuchando la música que nos gusta aunque sea del siglo pasado. Hay que aprovechar la vida bailando, _¡bailando!_

Isabel soltó una carcajada infantil y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad me parecía una filosofía de vida bastante linda, sabía que había muchas similares a ésta, pero de alguna forma, la manera tan apasionada en cómo lo decía Isabel me hacía pensar que era totalmente única. Entonces, el cielo se oscureció rápidamente e Isabel y yo quedamos completamente a oscuras, la débil luz de los faroles de la calle eran la única cosa que nos iluminaba un poco, a veces se me olvidaba que en diciembre los días eran más cortos y la noche caía sin más en plena tarde.

—A todo esto, he querido preguntar esto desde hace algunos días— Su voz sonaba suave en medio de esa oscuridad, como si se negara a perturbar por completo el silencio que existió durante largos segundos.— ¿Cómo... cómo se llama el chico que se sentaba contigo en los almuerzos?

Arrugué la frente sin estar muy seguro de quién me hablaba, es decir, ahora me sentaba con Zeke y sus amigos en el almuerzo, pero también hubieron días buenos en los que Armin y yo almorzábamos juntos, a no ser que esté hablando de...

—¿Hablas de un rubio con cara de pollo?

Pregunté un tanto desdeñoso, aunque Farlan y yo aún hablábamos lo cierto es que sabía que él esperaba ansioso a que yo tropezara para poder quedarse con mi novio y no era para nada cómodo. Además, estaba esa mirada que constantemente parecía gritarme _"pequeña rata traidora"_ cada vez que se topaba con la mía, no paraba de insinuar que yo le había quitado la única cosa que por primera vez le interesó de verdad. Ciertamente, muchas de esas veces me justificaba a mí mismo diciéndome que Levi no lo había elegido cuando tuvo su oportunidad y tan dispuesto que yo había estado para hacerme a un lado.

—Sí— Isabel asintió con seriedad, como si también creyera en eso.— El que tiene peinado de pollo.

—Ah— Suspiré con fastidio y agradecí que estuviéramos a oscuras y no pudiera ver la mueca en mi rostro.— Farlan, Farlan Church.

—¿Y te llevas bien con él?

—Nunca pudimos llevarnos bien en realidad— Admití con honestidad y aunque Isabel no iba a notarlo siquiera, terminé por encoger los hombros.— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es...— Ella hizo una pausa larga, pareciendo un poco nerviosa y nunca pensé que Isabel se incomodara fácilmente, así que pronto comprendí a qué quería llegar.— ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

 _Oh, querida... en realidad él trata de quitarme al novio_ , pensé con cierta gracia, pero no podía decirle eso de ninguna manera a ella. A pesar de que era una idea tentadora intentar deshacerme de Farlan a través de mi dulce prima Isabel, nunca la lanzaría a sus brazos, Farlan me recordaba a un poco a la persona que solía ser antes de Levi, por eso... ni Isabel, ni Levi, ni ninguna persona que me importara. Quizá, porque aún seguía siendo igual que él, es que Farlan no quería que Levi estuviera conmigo, lo he pensado mucho, desde que me dijo que también estaba enamorado de él y que no confiaba en mí.

No es que me importara lo que él pensara de mí, pero a veces yo también desconfiaba de que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para Levi y eso dolía, quería ser digno de todas las cosas que él pensaba que era. Negué suavemente con la cabeza, como si tuviera animalitos imaginarios y los estuviera sacudiendo lejos, como si esos animalitos imaginarios fueran las ideas negativas que venían con tanta facilidad.

—No que yo sepa— Fue la respuesta honesta que le di a Isabel después de varios segundos de autocompasión.— Pero si me permites un consejo... mantente alejada de él.

—¿Y si decido no tomarlo?

Cuestionó con una voz llena de determinación necia que me recordaba un poco a la mía, no podía verle la cara en medio de esa oscuridad pero podía imaginar su obstinado ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando en desafío. Suspiré totalmente derrotado, sabiendo que desde luego, no podía obligarla a que me escuchara pero ahora era mi familia y me gustaba pensar en la idea de que yo siempre protegía a los míos.

—Nada, simplemente lo obviaste y ya— Murmuré con pesar para luego ponerme de pie y estirar mis músculos entumidos por el frío.— Deberíamos encender la luz y la calefacción, comienza a ponerse frío.

Dije intentando cambiar el tema y eliminar la tensión que repentinamente se había formado, pensé con irritación que Farlan Church siempre sería un dolor de cabeza para mí. Entonces la puerta fue abierta y las luces encendidas, revelando a una sonriente Mademoiselle que también parecía un poco pálida contra la luz del foco. Llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo y traía consigo unas bolsas en las que pensé que probablemente había comida.

—¿Por qué tenían las luces apagadas?— Preguntó con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.— Se veía realmente tétrico.

—Estábamos teniendo una platica profunda— Anunció Isabel con una renovada sonrisa, en el proceso se iba poniendo de pie.— La oscuridad da más dramatismo a todo.

—Eso está bien— Mademoiselle sonrió, pareciendo acostumbrada a las rarezas de Isabel y se apresuró en ir a la cocina para sacar la comida caliente de las bolsas.— Pero dejen eso para más tarde, traje comida italiana. Así que vamos a comer.

—¡Brillante!

Isabel sonrió y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina para ayudar a mi mamá a poner platos, vasos y cubiertos. Y más pronto de lo que imaginé, los tres terminamos devorando la comida que Mademoiselle había traído, sumergidos en una amena plática en la que Isabel destacaba como el alma que la mantenía avivada y constante. Ella hablaba hasta por los codos de diferentes temas y en su mayoría, mi madre y yo sólo guardábamos silencio y escuchábamos lo que Isabel tenía por decir. Era bastante difícil estar divido entre tres familias completamente distintas, la de Grisha, la de Mademoiselle y la que siempre tuve con Erwin, pero a pesar de eso, me gustaba convivir con cada una de ellas.

* * *

Cada veinte de diciembre, todas las facultades de mi universidad se reunían para festejar el festival _White wishes_ con motivos de Navidad, los amigos se regalaban chocolates blancos entre sí, los profesores intercambiaban entre ellos canastas repletas de panecillos con un montón de glaseado blanco y donas espolvoreadas con demasiado azúcar glass, el suficiente para causarle a alguien diabetes tipo B, se ponían puestos en todas las facultades que vendían arroz con leche caliente. Se adornaban los pasillos y las aulas con adornos navideños en colores crema, hueso y plateados, y las chicas le regalaban una rosa blanca al chico que les gustaba o a su novio en todo caso, entonces, cuando veías a un chico andar por los pasillos con una rosa blanca en la mano era porque era el _sweetheart_ de alguien, o que había aceptado ser el _amor_ de alguien.

Los catorce de febrero tenían una temática similar, pero eran los chicos quienes le daban una rosa roja a la chica que les había dado una rosa blanca en navidad, a sus novias o a la chica que le gustaba y toda la escuela se adornaba con colores rojos y rosas en lugar de colores pálidos . En este festival la temática era el blanco, el color de la nieve y la pureza que representaba la Navidad, por eso los panecillos con glaseado blanco, o el arroz con leche caliente, o las rosas blancas. Cabe hacer énfasis que el festival se celebraba el último día que se asistía a la escuela antes de poder ser libres para las vacaciones.

Los torneos de fútbol se suspendían brevemente para ser retomados a finales de febrero, las evaluaciones se entregaban y si habías sido lo suficientemente aplicado durante el semestre, entonces no tendrías que venir la primer semana de enero a recuperación. Zeke caminaba a mi lado, en el poco tramo que habíamos avanzado, tuvo que rechazar a tres chicas diferentes que le habían dado una rosa blanca, él parecía bastante incomodo teniendo que rechazarlas y en ese momento, realmente me dio gusto ser invisible y que ninguna chica tuviera la intención de darme una rosa blanca.

Pronto llegamos a nuestros casilleros para sacar cosas que pudieran ser valiosas y asegurarlos bien, ya que no se volverían a abrir hasta el regreso de vacaciones. Yo no tenía ninguna cosa de valor en mi casillero, así que después de asegurarme de que estuviera bien cerrado, me limité a quedarme parado a un lado de Zeke, mirando como sacaba montones de basura de su casillero.

—Es una pena que no quieras quedarte al festival— Murmuró en un suspiro de total derrota, después de todo, había insistido toda la semana para que me quedara.— Habrá villancicos en la clausura de clases, rifas y actividades para pasarla bien. ¡Vamos!, incluso van a regalar pizza en la cafetería, ¡pizza!

—Todo eso suena muy bien, pero me gustaría hacer otras cosas— Admití con una sonrisa en los labios, al imaginar lo divertido que debía ser todo eso.— De hecho, me sorprende que tú sí vayas a quedarte, no has aceptado la rosa de ninguna chica.

Zeke bufó y rodó los ojos en un gesto de total irritación, hizo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano y dijo:

—No me interesan esas cursilerías— En cuanto terminó de vaciar su casillero de toda la basura, lo cerró de un portazo, le echó candado y me miró.— Sólo me quedo por la comida.

Dejé salir una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, no era que a Zeke no le llamaran la atención las chicas, pero aceptar una rosa blanca era sinónimo de aceptar una relación formal y seria, representaba un amor puro, tan fuerte como las rosas blancas que soportaban nevadas terribles y aún así conservaban su belleza, y a Zeke no le gustaban esas cosas. Prefería tener encuentros casuales con chicas que tampoco quisieran nada serio, él no creía en el amor, no desde que tuvo que soportar el matrimonio por expreso interés de Grisha y Diana. Decía que el amor era una cosa que podía crear en cualquier laboratorio de ciencias, con un poco de dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina. No entendía mucho de eso, pero Zeke simplemente se negaba a la idea del amor, siendo totalmente alérgico a ella.

—Bueno, entonces suerte con esas pizzas recalentadas de la cafetería.

Dije con un tono totalmente lleno de burla por la evidente emoción que embargaba a Zeke de recibir comida gratis de la cafetería. Di media vuelta y sacudí la mano en el aire a modo de despedida, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar cuatro pasos, la voz de Zeke me detuvo.

—¿Grisha te habló de la cena que habrá en casa un día antes de Navidad?— Preguntó con incertidumbre y yo simplemente lo miré sobre el hombro, asintiendo con suavidad.— Vendrás, ¿cierto?

—Yep— Asentí nuevamente y antes de volver a retomar mi camino, agregué:— No me lo perdería por nada.

En mi camino hacia la salida de la escuela, me encontré con un puesto que vendía rosas blancas, había varias chicas comprando la suya y una idea brillante se me vino a la mente con rapidez. Me acerqué al puesto y aunque varias chicas me miraron de forma extraña, eso no me detuvo de comprar también una rosa blanca. Sin embargo, no había sido el único con intenciones de comprar una rosa, Farlan también se había acercado a preguntar por el precio de una, pero en cuanto captó mi presencia y la rosa que ya llevaba en la mano, se limitó a forzar una sonrisa en mi dirección para luego, desistir de sus planes. Suspiré y negué con suavidad, diciéndome a mí mismo que la rosa no tenía que ser necesariamente para Levi.

Me apresuré en llegar al estacionamiento, la nieve caía con insistencia y para este punto, mi coche ya estaba totalmente blanco, quité la nieve amontonada del parabrisas y esperaba que con un poco de suerte, el motor no estuviera congelado. Afortunadamente, no fue el caso, el auto se puso en marcha dejando caer la nieve que se había quedado estancada en el toldo y más pronto de lo que imaginé, logré llegar a la unidad habitacional en donde vivía Levi. No tenía caso ir a buscarlo a su escuela, sabía de sobra que había salido de vacaciones un par de días antes que yo.

Mis pasos pronto me guiaron hasta la puerta de Levi, que tenía colgada en ella una corona muy similar a la que Isabel había puesto en la puerta del departamento de mi mamá. Llamé al timbre y no paso demasiado antes de que un fastidiado Levi abriera la puerta, sonreí ampliamente cuando él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por verme allí, en la puerta de su casa.

—Hola, nene— Saludé con la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando él abrió la puerta.— ¿Me extrañaste?

Pregunté con suavidad, mis cejas se arquearon hacia arriba en un intento de hacer énfasis en la pregunta, había pasado una semana entera desde que no nos veíamos, hablamos por teléfono todas las noches, pero de ninguna forma parecía ser lo mismo. La expresión de total irritación que había tenido Levi, fue desapareciendo poco a poco y en cambio, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco para luego decir con una sonrisa burlona:

—¿Yo, extrañarte a ti?— Bufó.— En lo absoluto.

Y diciendo esto último, tomó mi muñeca y tiró de ella para hacerme entrar en el departamento que compartía con su mamá, me empujó contra puerta y esta enseguida se cerró con un _click_ cuando todo mi peso se apoyó contra ella. Pronto Levi aplastó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros cuando se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar mis labios. Mis manos fueron a dar con su cintura cuando Levi profundizó el beso, cuando finalmente nos separamos, un tanto aturdidos y renuentes en parar con el beso, fue mi turno de bufar.

—Pero no me extrañaste— Acusé con una sonrisa coqueta, Levi frunció el ceño cuando agregué:— En lo absoluto.

—Ni un poco.

Aseguró con aquel mismo toque de diversión de hace rato, golpeó ligeramente mi nariz con la punta de sus dedos y de nueva cuenta, volvió a sujetar mi muñeca para guiarme a través del pequeño departamento hasta su habitación. Sobre su cama había un libro que pensé que debió de estar leyendo antes de que yo llegara a interrumpir, se apresuró en hacerlo a un lado y pronto me invitó a sentarme sobre el colchón.

—¿Y?— Se animó a preguntar después de un rato.— No esperaba a que vinieras, dijiste que habría un festival importante en tu escuela, o algo así.

—Ah— Asentí para después, encoger los hombros despreocupadamente.— Sólo es otro de esos festivales cursis para que las parejas puedan tomarse de la mano y besarse bajo el muérdago, ya sabes... _¡puaj!_

—Sí, puedo ver porque no te quedaste. — Levi movió la cabeza en señal de comprensión absoluta, aunque al final terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y hablando de cosas que son asquerosamente cursis...

Pronto extendí en su dirección la rosa blanca que había comprado para él, Levi la cogió con aparente desconcierto y la miró como si no entendiera en lo absoluto qué rayos era esa cosa de apariencia frágil y por qué había llegado hasta sus manos. Levantó la mirada para posarla sobre mi rostro, sus dedos acariciaban con cuidado los pétalos blancos y la pregunta que se plasmó en su rostro confundido fue casi predecible para mí.

—Es una rosa.— Expliqué con sencillez, sintiéndome otra vez ridículo ante estos gestos que parecían fluir con naturalidad.

—Ya sé que es una rosa— Replicó con cierto fastidio, pestañeó un par de veces y luego suspiró.— _¿Por qué me estás dando una rosa?_

—Verás...— Arrugué la nariz y pude sentir al calor subiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.— El festival de hoy consiste, entre otras cosas, en darle una rosa blanca _a tu amor_. Ya sabes, las chicas compran una de éstas y se la dan al chico que les gusta, su novio... lo que sea, se supone que es un talismán de la buena suerte que se da en Navidad para que el amor que se tienen sea tan resistente como esta rosa.

Mi voz se fue apagando conforme la vergüenza seguía creciendo, no entendía por qué últimamente hacía este tipo de cosas vergonzosas que antes ni siquiera hubieran pasado por mi cabeza. Todo lo que parecía tener sentido es que amaba a Levi y tenía esta urgencia de hacérselo saber, de recompensar todo lo malo que pude haber hecho antes. Levi parpadeó y sus dedos nuevamente rozaron con cuidado los pétalos de la rosa, como si tuviera miedo de que si los tocaba demasiado rudo, estos se caerían sin más.

—Pero no eres una chica.

Terminó por decir Levi, una ceja arqueada casi en forma burlona y sus ojos pareciendo tan profundos y brillantes. Solté una carcajada nerviosa que había estado reprimiendo y suspiré largamente antes de decir:

—Tienes un punto— Arrugué la nariz y poco a poco, me fui acercando más a Levi.— Pero quería darte la rosa, supongo.

—Está bien— Soltó de pronto con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.— Acepto ser tu amor, o lo que sea.

—Es bueno saberlo, tenía miedo de que no la quisieras.

Levi negó con la cabeza, para luego colocarse de pie y poner la rosa sobre el modesto escritorio que había en un rincón de su habitación, empezó a buscar algo entre los cajones de ese mismo escritorio de madera, mientras que yo sólo lo veía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti, sé que te gusta este tipo de música y mamá dijo que era lo más popular en su época— Declaró de pronto, sacando un disco de acetato de uno de los cajones, para después echarlo a andar en un pequeño toca discos.— No tenemos una canción, tú y yo, no tenemos una... así que pensé que esta podría ser nuestra.

Me coloqué de pie cuando el sonido de la aguja del toca discos golpeó contra el disco de acetato, haciendo eco por toda la pequeña habitación de Levi. La canción tardó en sonar el mismo tiempo que yo tardé en llegar hasta él, quien ahora parecía ligeramente avergonzado con lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, entre más seguía corriendo la música, pude reconocer con una grata satisfacción de cuál se trataba, volteé a ver a Levi con los ojos bien abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

—Levi, es...

—Sí— Me interrumpió, antes de que yo pudiera completar mi oración.— ¿Y qué piensas?

—Sí, _esta es definitivamente la canción_.

Cerré los ojos por algunos momentos, disfrutando de la voz de _Frank Sinatra_ y de los suaves sonidos de la batería y las trompetas haciendo un agradable contraste. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada especulativa de Levi, que parecía complacido y aliviado de que la canción hubiera sido de mi gusto también. Sonreí y extendí mi mano en su dirección, tratando de recordar la manera en cómo Isabel hacía este tipo de pedidos, pero antes de siquiera poder pedírselo, él se apresuró en mirar mi mano y decir:

—¿Es en serio?— Preguntó con incredulidad, adivinando qué estaba pidiendo, porque Levi siempre ha sido demasiado listo para su propio bien.— ¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo?

Asentí y encogí los hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Bueno, después de convivir dos semanas con Isabel, esto se hacía común, supuse.

—Eso mismo, pensé que... en el baile de graduación no tuve el valor de invitarte a bailar, a pesar de que sabía que lo deseabas, podría darte ese baile ahora— Él dudó en tomar mi mano, aún con la misma mueca de antes, por lo que terminé insistiendo:— Si hacemos el ridículo, ¿qué importa?, nadie está viendo justo ahora.

Finalmente, luego de varios segundos de duda por parte de Levi, él terminó por tomar mi mano. La otra mano se aferró al brazo que rodeó su cintura, al principio estaba totalmente rígido, aunque en realidad no nos estábamos moviendo demasiado de nuestro lugar. No era un baile divertido como el que había tenido con Isabel la otra noche, este fue más íntimo, con los dos prácticamente abrazados y con el rostro de Levi apoyado en mi hombro derecho.

— _Algunos días... cuando me siento terriblemente mal, cuando el mundo es frío, sentiré un brillo sólo pensando en ti_ — Tarareé en voz queda y Levi suspiró temblorosamente contra mi hombro.— _Y la manera en como luces esta noche._

Conforme la canción seguía avanzando y yo seguía abrazando a Levi, mientras le cantaba al oído con voz suave, la rigidez de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo hasta que su cuerpo se sintió liviano contra el mío y pudimos movernos un poco mejor, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música que era un tanto apresurado para el propio ritmo que llevábamos nosotros, la mano que estaba aferrada con la mía, pronto dejó de apretar y la mano que había estado en mi bíceps pronto subió a mi hombro para quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, pronto callé con abrupto cuando escuché que Levi también empezaba a tararear con suavidad, como si ya se supiera la canción al derecho y al revés.

— _Precioso, nunca, nunca cambies... conserva ese intenso encanto, no lo cambiarás, ¿verdad?_ — Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar, mientras que yo lo escuchaba en silencio.— _Porque te quiero, exactamente como luces esta noche._

Me uní a él cuando el final de la canción estaba cerca, cantando y repitiendo el mismo estribillo que Levi había susurrado para mí. Aún cuando la canción terminó y sólo se escuchaba el sonido del disco dando vueltas y la aguja del toca discos golpeándolo, ninguno de los dos se separó, ambos renuentes en dejar que el momento se nos escapara. Anoté mentalmente, agradecerle después a Isabel por sus excéntricas ideas que me habían dado este momento.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Navidad y año nuevo se habían ido como un suspiro, Eren había estado totalmente divido entre sus familias, por lo que fue bastante difícil para nosotros poder vernos, ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños pudo venir y no lo culpaba, el hombre había estado tentando con la idea de partirse en cuatro para poder estar con todas las personas que le importaban, sólo esperaba que esto no fuera así siempre, casi extrañaba los viejos tiempos en que sólo éramos él, yo, Mikasa y Annie. Ni siquiera a ellas las había podido ver últimamente y era un poco... solitario.

Hanji había venido el primer día de enero a mi casa y prácticamente me arrastró con ella al centro comercial a ver una película en el cine, luego, cuando la función terminó por fin, caminamos por toda la plaza. Hanji deteniéndose cada cinco minutos a mirar los aparadores con ropa de las costosas tiendas de diseñador, con los ojos muy grandes y una tristeza casi palpable de no poder comprarse ropa tan cara.

Y mientras Hanji veía la ropa demasiado costosa y sufría en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de la gente que pasaba, yo me acerqué a la tienda que estaba a un lado, vendían todo tipo de joyería pero lo que había llamado mi atención, fue la reluciente cadena plateada con diminutas piedras color turquesa incrustadas en ella. Pensé que sería buena idea darle un regalo atrasado a Eren por Navidad, pero en cuanto vi el precio de inmediato supe que mis ahorros no iban a alcanzarme y de alguna forma, eso me hizo sentir frustrado. Estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos sobre Eren y un regalo decente, que ni siquiera noté cuando Hanji se paró a mi lado, o cuando alguien más salió de la tienda y ahora se acercaba a nosotros.

—¿Blanquita?— Levanté la mirada de la bonita cadena plateada y pronto mis ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Farlan, quien sonrió un poco cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.— Tiempo de no vernos.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero Hanji fue más rápida que yo y carraspeó exageradamente mientras fingía que veía la hora en su celular.

—¡Miren esto! ¡qué horror, es muy tarde!— Exclamó con fingida preocupación, Farlan frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido con lo que estaba pasando pero Hanji volvió a hablar.— ¡Sí, tan tarde!, yo creo que debo irme... entonces, los dejo. A solas.

Antes de que Farlan o yo pudiéramos decir algo Hanji ya se había alejado, tan rápido que por un momento dudé de que siquiera fuera humana. Ambos permanecimos otro rato más, viendo como Hanji se alejaba entre las tiendas de ropa y la gente, hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista por completo. Farlan soltó apenas una risa nerviosa y dijo:

—Rayos, eso fue rápido.

Asentí, torciendo un poco los labios, sin dejar de ver el camino que había tomado Hanji para irse. Sabía qué estaba haciendo y no podía sentirme más enojado al respecto.

— _Oh_ , puedes apostarlo.— Refunfuñé con irritación, sintiéndome casi cohibido por estar a solas con Farlan después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

—Yo no... esperaba verte por aquí, pero me ha dado mucho gusto verte— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa honesta en su rostro y lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta por completo para mirarlo.— Y ya que Hanji se fue... ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un té conmigo?, sé lo mucho que te gustan y aquí hay un local que los vende de todo tipo.

La mirada de Farlan parecía suplicarme en silencio, por unos pocos instantes, mis ojos fueron a dar con la pulsera roja que sobresalía de la manga de mi suéter y sin saber bien por qué, me resultó insoportable verla y tener estás ganas de acceder a ir con Farlan, como si estuviera traicionando a Eren de alguna forma. Pero al final suspiré y terminé por bajar más la manga de mi suéter para ocultarla de mi vista e incluso, de la mirada curiosa de Farlan.

—Sí— Encogí los hombros.— ¿Por qué no?

Al principio ambos caminamos hasta una de las tantas cafeterías del centro comercial en un incomodo silencio, sin saber qué decir, que no fuera sobre el frío clima o el tiempo que había pasado sin vernos. La cafetería estaba hasta el otro lado del centro comercial, en donde estaban todas las tiendas dedicadas al hogar y en el piso de abajo, la pista de hielo artificial en donde todavía había varias familias divirtiéndose. No era tan pequeña y tampoco estaba tan concurrida, había plantas por todos lados y música Jazz sonando en el fondo, el concentrado aroma del café era todo lo que se podía percibir y el menú tenía una lista larga con diferentes tipos de cafés y tés, además de la interminable lista de panecillos y galletas.

Cuando nos entregaron nuestras ordenes, tomamos la mesa más lejana de la gente y el bullicio en la cafetería. Farlan se había pedido un chocolate caliente y yo un té de frutos rojos, al principio la platica entre nosotros fue un tanto forzada, preguntando por cosas sosas como la escuela y lo pesado que podía llegar a ser la universidad y ciertamente, lo sabía, cada cosa que Farlan decía respecto a la universidad, yo ya lo sabía porque Eren se quejaba todo el tiempo de las mismas cosas y aún así, no me pareció tedioso o aburrido, quizá porque había extrañado a Farlan después de todo.

Cuando el tema de conversación sobre la universidad y mi propia escuela se agotó, ambos volvimos a sumergirnos en un terrible silencio, suspiré, deseando poder recuperar la cercanía que solíamos tener. Poder hablar de cosas que el resto de la gente no entendía pero que nosotros sí, él también suspiró, pareciendo tener el mismo pensamiento que yo, pero a diferencia de mí, Farlan hizo algo al respecto para acabar con esta incomodidad.

—¿Has leído nuevos libros?— Preguntó de pronto, yo levanté la mirada de donde la tenía puesta en mi té a medio enfriar.— Podrías recomendarme algunos, últimamente ningún libro me entusiasma lo suficiente.

—Hace poco leí uno de misterio y horror— Comenté con entusiasmo, olvidando por completo porqué no debía sentirme tan cómodo con Farlan.— Todo gira entorno a este chico que intenta escapar de una mansión encantada, pero tiene que resolver antes el misterio para poder hallar la única salida existente...

Y así, comencé a contarle sobre el libro más reciente que había leído, le hablé sobre lo fascinante que era todo a pesar de que continuamente se hacía mención de sangre e intestinos ocultos en las tantas habitaciones que describía el autor, intenté contarle todo sin darle demasiados detalles o hablarle sobre las pistas que te van dando en cada capitulo y él me escuchaba en total mutismo, pareciendo fascinado con las cosas que yo le narraba, una parte de mí me dijo que Eren nunca me ponía tanta atención cuando le hablaba sobre libros como lo hacía Farlan y aunque intenté ignorar esa voz maliciosa dentro de mi cabeza, lo cierto es que comenzaba a darle la razón.

—Realmente suena interesante— Comentó cuando yo terminé de hablar.— Parece que el misterio esta envuelto en otro misterio, que a su vez, inicio por otro misterio.

Ambos reímos ante el comentario de Farlan, lo cierto es que era bastante compleja la lectura y llegaba un momento en el que nada tenía sentido en absoluto, todo era confuso y algunas veces desesperante. Así que Farlan tenía razón en afirmar que el misterio sólo era producto de más misterios. Pronto el tema de ese libro cambió a las peculiaridades de las que solíamos hablar antes de que todo se complicara entre nosotros, hubieron risas y bromas que probablemente Eren nunca entendería, por un momento todo parecía volver a la normalidad, todo parecía estar bien entre nosotros. Claro, hasta que Farlan terminó por arruinar todo.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento Farlan se había acercado demasiado a mí, estaba tan ocupado pensando en que me había hecho tanta falta la compañía de Farlan que no me di cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, él ya había acortado la distancia entre nosotros, sus cálidos labios, tan opuestos a los de Eren, se estrellaron contra los míos. No hubo movimiento labial, mucho menos saliva o lenguas involucradas, sólo piel contra piel, pero duró el tiempo suficiente como para aturdirme.

Farlan se separó de mí luego de varios segundos, su cara tan horrorizada por haber hecho algo totalmente incorrecto, yo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía si debía sentirme más molesto con él o conmigo por no haberlo detenido, por no haberme separado de su boca en cuanto me di cuenta. _No lo detuviste_ , podía escuchar la voz acusatoria y dolida de Eren en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Pronto tuve esa sensación de que la cafetería entera estaba viéndome con ojos acusatorios, como si supieran que acababa de hacer algo horrible.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado y que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana. Y bueno, como lo advertí, a partir de este capitulo se viene más drama, así que espero que estén preparadas mentalmente jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, eso siempre me anima un montón a seguir actualizando por acá. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos andamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón.🐉🌹


	45. Lazos

**Lazos**

 **[Levi. A]**

Podía sentir la mano de Eren sujetando la mía encima de la mesa de madera, podía escuchar la voz de Annie y Mikasa, también la de Eren interviniendo y riendo de vez en cuando. Los tres estaban felices porque al fin, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, se volvían a reunir, pero yo no podía compartir esa alegría con ellos, ni la comodidad de tener la mano de Eren estrechando la mía, no. Todo se reducía a un simple recuerdo persistente, labios cálidos chocando contra los míos y el perfume maderoso de Farlan inundando mi nariz.

Una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, mis labios picaban y las ganas de salir huyendo estaban a la orden del día. Me sentía enojado, confundido y cansado de no entender por qué me sentía de esta forma respecto a Farlan, respecto a mí, respecto a todo. Y Eren sólo se sentaba allí y reía con esa risa tan contagiosa suya, ignorando que me sentía tan perdido, ¿cómo podía sólo reír? ¿Por qué me molestaba eso, en primer lugar? Lo viera por donde lo viera, Eren no tenía culpa alguna de lo que había sucedido, tampoco tenía culpa de que yo me sintiera así. Eren volvía a ignorar que nuevamente había tomado el rol de victima.

Relamí mis labios cuando nuevamente el recuerdo de labios ajenos a los de Eren habían tocado los míos, como si hubiera sido correcto besar a una persona que ya estaba con alguien más. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía odiar a Farlan, era importante para mí y a pesar de todo, no deseaba contarle a Eren sobre el beso, porque eso significaría que tendría que alejar a Farlan y odiaba pensar que no quería hacerlo. No había tenido demasiados amigos, continuamente me decía a mí mismo que esa era la razón por la que no quería perder eso tan especial que tenía con Church.

Las risas de Mikasa y Eren me hicieron salir del hilo de pensamientos complicados que estaba teniendo y en cambio, fui soltándome del gentil agarre de Eren para colocar mi mano sobre mi regazo y dejar de sentirme tan incorrecto e incomodo respecto a todo. A Eren no pareció importarle demasiado ese gesto tan evasivo mío, parecía acostumbrado a que conmigo fuera así y él... lo aceptaba, me aceptaba tal y como era, pensaba que ya no lo merecía en absoluto. Era un ser tan egoísta que no quería perder a Farlan, pero que se negaba a la idea de soltar a Eren.

—Yo tengo una duda que no me deja dormir ni comer— Escuché que Annie decía de pronto, un tinte lleno de burla en su voz se asomaba.— Seriamente, ¿ya tuvieron sexo?

Por fin soltó la pregunta, la miré de reojo, había una completa diversión en su rostro y ahora se veía más recompuesta de lo que había pasado con Armin, parecía tener ese brillo alegre en los ojos que antes no había estado. Mikasa, quien estaba sentada a su lado, frunció el ceño y codeó sus costillas, yo no me atrevía a ver la expresión de Eren, quien estaba demasiado callado pero suponía que debía estar tan rojo como tomate maduro. En una situación distinta, en donde Farlan no me hubiera besado y no me sintiera de esta forma, le hubiera gritado a Annie que no era de su maldita incumbencia, pero ahora sentía que no tenía ese simple derecho.

—¡Annie!— Escuché que por fin Mikasa regañaba a la rubia, pero mis ojos volvieron a clavarse en la superficie plana de la mesa de la cafetería.— No es cosa que a ti te daba interesar, además, el sexo no lo es todo en una relación.

—¿Qué?— La rubia cuestionó, fingiendo inocencia.— Eren no es el único que tiene derecho en hacer preguntas incomodas.

—Dejé eso atrás— Por fin Eren habló, su voz se fue tornando un poco más triste al decir:— Además, solía ser con Armin y no contigo.

Suspiré y de nuevo, todo volvió a ser silencioso. Podía sentir la mirada de Eren sobre mi persona, de alguna forma supe que él se estaría preguntando el por qué de mi silencio o en general, de mi ausencia en la conversación. Si Mikasa o Annie notaban algo, no lo mencionaban, quizá ellas no podían notar si algo iba mal como Eren lo hacía, sin embargo, Annie no tardó demasiado en volver a hablar y nunca me había parecido tan irritante que ella hablara, pero de hecho, me sentía asfixiado con ella, con Mikasa y quizá, también un poco con Eren, aunque ninguno de los tres me estuviera molestando realmente, porque ellos actuaban como usualmente lo hacían. Yo era el único que parecía irritado por algo que no pude controlar.

—Como sea— Annie volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz sonando más seria.— ¿Al menos me dejaran adivinar quién muerde la almohada?

—¡Cielos, mujer!

Exclamó Eren, escuchándose realmente escandalizado, a pesar de la creencia popular y de que cuando se lo proponía podía ser una persona bastante cínica a la hora de coquetear, a él no le gustaba ventilar su vida sexual, y conociéndolo bien, sabía que se debía a que lo hacía más que nada por respeto a su pareja, en este caso yo. Así era él, siempre se preocupaba por cuidar de mí en cualquier sentido. Mikasa rió con discreción y uniéndose un poco al juego de Annie que buscaba molestar a Eren, dijo:

—No se necesita ser un genio para saber quién va arriba— Bufó y pude ver que agitaba la mano ligeramente como si estuviera espantando moscas.— Apostaría mi alma a que Eren es quien la pone.

—¡Mikasa!— Gimió Eren, sonando demasiado avergonzado. Mikasa y Annie se carcajearon en complicidad.— No estás ayudando.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, departamento parlante. Levi es quien va arriba— Dijo Annie, pude sentir su mano cálida posarse en mi antebrazo y moverlo un poco para llamar mi atención, a la vez que decía:— ¿Verdad, Levi?

Esta vez fue demasiado para mí, no pude contener el enojo que se había acumulado por días, aparté la mano de Annie de un manotazo casi brusco, haciéndola jadear por el dolor y la sorpresa. Las sonrisas burlonas de los tres se borraron enseguida, podía sentir los tres pares de ojos sobre mi persona, sin embargo, mis furiosos ojos fueron a dar con la única rubia del grupo.

—¡Qué te importa, maldita sea!— Levanté la voz, atrayendo la atención de la demás gente en la pequeña cafetería, me puse de pie de manera de brusca y volví a decir en voz fuerte:— ¡Es mi puto problema y el de Eren si me gusta morder la jodida almohada!

Cogí mi morral de la escuela que había estado abandonado en el suelo y caminé con pasos furiosos hasta la salida del local, escuché como la gente murmuraba sobre mí y también podía sentir los ojos de ellos encima de mí. Aceleré el paso, sin importarme si en el proceso empujaba a la gente y ellos reclamaban, sin embargo, mi andar se detuvo cuando llegué al final de la acera y tuve que esperar a que el verde en el semáforo cambiara a rojo.

Pude escuchar los pasos apurados que venían directo hacia mí y de alguna forma, supe que Eren había venido corriendo detrás de mí. Maldije al semáforo por tardar tanto en ponerse en rojo, me sentía tan estúpido por haber tenido ese arrebato contra alguien que ni culpa había tenido de lo que había pasado entre Farlan y yo. En realidad, con la única persona que me sentía molesto era conmigo mismo y quizá, con las circunstancias y este maldito sentimiento de culpa y de algo más que no me había dejado tranquilo.

—¿Levi?— Me llamó con voz suave, su mano se posó ligeramente en mi antebrazo, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje que esta asustado. Cuando pasaron los segundos y yo no hice ningún movimiento brusco, su agarre se afianzó un poco más.— Hey, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy. Nada está bien, todo está muy mal, ya ves.

Apreté los labios en una delgada línea, sentía tanta frustración y esto simplemente empeoraba todo. Eren arrugó la frente en un gesto de total preocupación y relamió sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Pasa que ya estoy harto y cansado y... harto— Dije en un hilo de voz, la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de Eren sólo logró acentuarse.— Estoy harto de que todos ellos opinen sobre esto, estoy tan cansado de que estén justo en el medio, queriendo interferir.

Eren quizá no le entendía, pero yo me refería totalmente a Hanji, Farlan, Grisha, Zeke y todo lo que sentía que interfería en esta relación que sólo era mía y de Eren, también a estos pensamientos tan desordenados que abundaban en mi cabeza. Quería callarlos, quería poder detener el maldito mundo para que todos ellos y principalmente Farlan, nos dejaran a solas, nos dejaran en paz. Para que pudiera dejar de pensar en Farlan y en lo que eso se podía significar, pensaba que esto se detendría si sólo fuéramos Eren y yo en todo el maldito universo.

El castaño, como ya lo suponía, parecía confundido con todo lo que acababa de decir. Lucía tan desesperado por tratar de entender por qué estaba tan enojado, o harto, o cansado. Todo se me estaba juntando y apestaba demasiado, ¿por qué Farlan tenía que besarme?, ¿por qué me sentía tan malditamente asustado de contarle a Eren?, ¿por qué todo se estaba complicando?, ¿en qué momento había pasado?

—Está bien— Susurró Eren, de pronto me vi envuelto en su abrazo que pretendía consolarme.— Hablaré con Annie y le pediré que no haga comentarios así nunca más. No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con desanimo y le devolví el abrazo de forma un tanto floja, si Eren lo notó o no, él no dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía y esta vez, en lugar de sentirme agradecido por ello, comencé a sentirme culpable. Decidí que por ahora, mientras ponía en orden mis pensamientos, no le diría nada de lo que pasó aquel día con Farlan, por más mal que se escuchara, ese sería nuestro secreto hasta que supiera por qué me sentía tan fuera de balance.

* * *

Fue así como todo este desastre terminó en la habitación de Eren, en la que aún se podía considerar como su casa. Al final de cuentas, no todo estaba tan bien para Eren como creí en un principio, las peleas entre sus padres adoptivos parecían nunca detenerse y para este punto, Eren ya me había confesado que pensaba que pronto terminaría en un divorcio. Mirando hacia atrás, todavía me preguntaba en qué momento todo se había torcido de esta forma. Todo lo que no había pasado durante años, decidía hacer su jugada en este momento y realmente, realmente apestaba estar en el medio.

Eren dibujaba figuras imaginarias sin sentido sobre mi espalda desnuda, ninguno de los dos había hablado, al menos no desde que terminamos sin ropa sobre su cama. Pero no era algo raro, aunque la mayoría de veces sólo terminábamos de esta forma, sin llegar a _tercera base_ , como diría Eren, no era molesto, ni frustrante. Mikasa al menos tenía razón cuando decía que había cosas más importantes en una relación que sólo sexo.

A veces solía pensar que no importaba si sólo me sentaba a lado de Eren en su sala, para jugar video juegos o ver películas, podría estar de esa forma toda mi vida, haciendo cosas inocentes y eso estaría bien. Con Eren, nada de lo que hacíamos resultaba en algo aburrido, o sucio, o banal. Estar con Eren significaba que el mundo podía irse a la mierda y a mí no me importaría, era por eso que ahora, sintiendo como los dedos de Eren estaban sobre mi piel, no había espacios para dudas o para pensamientos que se desviaban a Farlan y su maldito beso. Pero también sabía que, en cuanto Eren dejara de tocarme y yo me alejara de él lo suficiente, el mundo siendo una mierda sería insoportable y el pensamiento sobre Farlan agobiante y... complicado.

—Tal vez deba disculparme con Annie— Murmuré con la voz ronca y descompuesta, las caricias en mi espalda cesaron por breves segundos.— No era mi intención tener ese arrebato contra ella. Parece que he estado fuera de mi cabeza.

—Tal vez debas.

Concedió Eren en un suspiro, sus dedos volvieron a retomar su camino sobre mis omóplatos, hasta llegar a mi nuca y luego tocar ese punto tierno entre el hombro y el cuello, mi pulso literalmente estaba entre sus dedos ahora. Levanté mi mirada hacia esos ojos que a pesar de todo, seguían tan llenos de preocupación por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, pero intenté ignorar ese sentimiento y en su lugar, me dediqué a acariciar con la punta de mis dedos su costado sobre el que no estaba acostado, delineando los huesos de sus costillas y tratando de tranquilizarlo con ese gesto.

Eren a penas suspiro satisfecho ante mis caricias y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa, Levi?— Preguntó con voz suave, una suplica silenciosa escondida entre esas tres simples palabras.— Si hay algo que quizá te esté molestando... estoy aquí, juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?

Pronto una de sus manos buscó a la mía y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos como para mostrar su punto. _Promete que sujetarás mi mano si me asusta demasiado_ , suspiré ante el pensamiento, había sido una promesa que parecía seguir en vigencia, aún después de lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo y eso sólo hizo que el nudo en mi garganta se apretara dolorosamente.

—Tienes suficientes problemas como para tener que cargar con los míos— Murmuré, aunque había demasiada ironía en mi voz y luego negué suavemente.— De cualquier forma... no es nada, ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

Mentí descaradamente y eso me valió un ceño fruncido de Eren, quien no se había tragado del todo la mentira, él me conocía mejor que eso. Y antes de que él comenzara a insistir, rápidamente agregué:

—Canta _The way you look tonight_ para mí, vamos.

—Mi celular esta en mi mochila.— Se quejó con voz perezosa, pero aún así, dispuesto a levantarse e ir a buscar el aparato ese.

—No, quiero que la cantes tú.

—Pero dijiste que canto horrible.

—Fingiré que los oídos no me duelen demasiado, sólo si la cantas para mí.

Arrugué la nariz y Eren simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sonreí ante el pensamiento de que ese gesto lo había aprendido de mí, sin duda alguna. Aún así, él comenzó para cumplir con mi petición, primero a tararear hasta que finalmente encontró el ritmo que requería toda la canción en sí.

— _Yo pienso... cuando no hay color y no hay calor, sentiré el amor si tú estás cerca_ — Arrugué la frente cuando no reconocí la letra, pero aún así, Eren no se detuvo.— _Tal como luces ahora... tu amor llega a mi corazón, eres mi luz, mi amor... sólo sé que siempre serás toda mi adoración._

—Esa no es la letra— Dije, cuando Eren terminó de cantar.— Ni siquiera se acerca.

—No lo arruines, Levi— Él suspiró pareciendo ligeramente decepcionado, sin embargo, pronto agregó:— Es mi propia versión, ¿no te parece que es más linda?

—Ciertamente.

Admití con una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca, entonces dejé que Eren cantara para mí una vez más.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

A pesar de que Historia lucía ocupada acomodando sus nuevos libros en su casillero, realmente estaba prestando atención a todo lo que yo decía. Parecía genuinamente interesada en mis problemas como siempre y yo internamente me alegraba tanto de poder tener una amiga como Historia. Ella siempre me daba buenos consejos y me decía de frente cuando yo mismo estaba haciendo algo mal, no le apenaba decirme mis errores y defectos en la cara y eso la hacía tan especial. Cuando terminó de acomodar sus cosas en el casillero, sus ojos azules por fin se enfocaron en mi rostro y enarcó una ceja rubia en su lugar.

—No lo sé, Historia— Encogí los hombros y me desinflé contra la pared cuando dije:— Levi sigue insistiendo en que no pasa nada, pero también continúa actuando extraño, como... distante.

—Tal vez en realidad no sea nada— Historia se fue a parar a mi lado, apoyada contra la pared.— Sabes que todos tenemos días malos, quizá sólo lo estés agobiando.

—¿Tú crees que lo estoy asfixiando?

Pregunté con una mueca de preocupación, Historia lo pensó por varios segundos y luego encogió los hombros.

—No tanto como eso— Dijo.— Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que es la primer relación formal de Levi. Tal vez se sienta abrumado sobre muchas cosas y tú y yo sabemos que eso es normal.

—Quizá.

Asentí sin estar muy convencido, pero aún así, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda a Historia y Levi, confiando en que sólo se tratara de eso. Pero podía decir que casi conocía bien a Levi como para creer que no había algo más allí. Historia se paró muy recta y abrazó contra su pecho algunos libros, luego suspiró al ver mi semblante todavía preocupado, pero en lugar de insistir con el tema, simplemente palmeó amigablemente mi hombro derecho, me dio una sonrisa y dijo:

—Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase— Hizo un ademán con la cabeza y sólo me quedó volver asentir.— Quita esa cara larga, piensa en lo afortunado que eres porque ahora Farlan no comparte horario con nosotros.

—Sí— Le regalé una sonrisa cómplice a Historia y pronto nos pusimos en marcha hasta nuestra aula.— Ese es un buen motivo para creer que la vida por fin me sonríe.

—Pienso que es un buen augurio— La rubia sonrió, en el proceso arrugando la nariz.— Por cierto, Ymir y yo vamos a los boliches saliendo de la universidad, tal vez puedan unirse Levi y tú... podría hablar con él, e intentar averiguar que le incomoda.

Ofreció Historia con esa amabilidad de quien no esta esperando nada a cambio, siempre haciendo todo desinteresadamente y aunque la idea sonaba terriblemente tentadora, terminé por declinar a su amable ofrecimiento.

—Suena bien— Admití con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.— Pero Mademoiselle me invitó a comer esta tarde, a ella no puedo decirle que no.

—No te sientas culpable, Eren— Exclamó de pronto Historia.— Es tu madre y está bien que pasen tiempo juntos. Lo necesitan.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Como siempre.

Historia puso esa expresión de sabihonda y luego, un par de carcajadas escaparon de nuestros labios. La rubia tenía razón en al menos en una cosa: hoy no tendría que ver a Farlan, ni tampoco mañana, ni el día después de ese. Por alguna razón, él había decidido apuntarse en un grupo distinto este semestre y no podía estar más agradecido por ello. No tener que ver el feo rostro de pollo de Farlan era demasiado bueno.

Después de una dura tarde de entrenamiento y de escuchar a Zeke quejarse por una hora entera de que el equipo comenzaba a llenarse de holgazanes, fue que pude conducir con relativa paz hasta la casa de Madamoiselle. Era viernes por la tarde y se suponía que en casa de mis padres adoptivos habría tarde de películas, con un montón de comida chatarra y pollo frito que haría Mike, bueno, al menos así era antes. Ahora dudaba que esa tradición siguiera en pie, en primer lugar: porque yo no estaba por allí para compartirla con ellos, siempre divido entre ir a visitar a la familia de Grisha o pasar tiempo con Mademoiselle.

Y en segunda instancia: porque Erwin y Mike ya no eran lo que solían ser, Mike incluso dormía en el sofá y Erwin ya había hablado conmigo de un posible divorcio, obviamente no por él, sino que Mike sería el que tarde o temprano lo pediría. Ante ese pensamiento coloqué una ligera mueca de dolor, no deseaba que ellos se separaran, eran mi hogar a pesar de todo y odiaba demasiado la idea de que mi hogar se estuviera rompiendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando por fin llegué hasta la puerta del departamento de Mademoiselle, toqué el timbre y segundos después apareció Isabel con aquella sonrisa radiante y emocionada de verme de nuevo, de que fuera a pasar tiempo con ellas. Me abrazó como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años y luego me hizo pasar, tomando mi mano para conducirme hasta el desayunador de la cocina. Mi mamá sacaba algo del horno, pero en cuanto me vio, su sonrisa simplemente se hizo más amplia y dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bonjour, rayon de soleil.

Saludó, quitándose su mandil rosado en el proceso, para poder abrazarme con tanta fuerza como lo hacía Isabel. Esta vez, su abrazo se prolongó más de lo que usualmente duraba, no que me molestara, en lo absoluto, pero Mademoiselle siempre intentaba contenerse a la hora de darme abrazos o tocarme. Sin embargo, sólo pude sonreír y aferrarme un poco más a ella, dejando que su peculiar aroma calmara todos mis miedos.

—Bonjour, maman.— Murmuré con suave voz, sintiendo como Mademoiselle temblaba contra mi cuerpo.

Incluso Isabel parecía sorprendida y complacida ante ese pequeño gesto de mi parte, nunca le había dicho _mamá_ a Mademoiselle, al menos no en voz alta frente a ella. Para cuando nos separamos, ella estaba tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que escurrían de sus bonitos ojos dorados, al principio me preocupé, creyendo que lloraba por mi pésima pronunciación, pero ella de inmediato se disculpó, argumentando que lloraba porque estaba demasiado feliz y no podía contener esa felicidad. Isabel volvió a abrazarme por la cintura y su enorme sonrisa decía que había hecho algo especial.

—Ohlalá, M. Eren— Exclamó con ese alegre acento francés que tanto se acercaba al de Mademoiselle.— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te escuchas sexy hablando en francés?, cada día lo haces mejor.

—No— Admití, coloqué una mueca pensativa y rápidamente agregué:— Sólo con ustedes hablo lo poco que sé de francés.

Isabel abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero entonces mi mamá irrumpió en nuestra conversación diciendo:

—Basta de eso por ahora. Vamos a comer, luego tendremos una charla.

Dijo con aquella expresión de seriedad que nunca le había visto, Isabel y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos con la mirada si alguno de los dos había hecho algo para hacer que Mademoiselle se enfadara y quisiera tener una charla seria. Sin embargo, ambos negamos y sólo nos tocó esperar a ver que nos decía. Comimos filete de pescado y papas al horno, algo que nunca antes había probado; para el postre sólo hubieron fresas con crema y para rematar con nuestra gordura, Isabel terminó sacando chantilly de algún lado, diciendo que lo había comprado para cuando yo fuera de visita.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Isabel y yo ayudamos a mamá a lavar los platos sucios y recoger la mesa, luego, los tres nos dirigimos a la sala. Isabel y yo nos sentamos en el sillón, mientras que Mademoiselle arrastró el taburete que pertenecía al piano y se sentó frente a nosotros, poniendo aquella mueca de seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo de incertidumbre. Isabel parecía reconocer ese gesto, porque pareció ligeramente preocupada y eso sólo me hizo sentir un poco enfermo. Y a pesar de todo, Mademoiselle estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta, con todo el porte que una dama francesa se podía permitir, a mí me parecía hermosa y pensaba que no había mujer más bonita que ella. Ni siquiera Mikasa parecía hacerle justicia a los ojos desafiantes y dorados de mi mamá, o a la elegancia con la que hablaba y se movía.

—Hay algo que debo decirles— Relamió sus labios y el pañuelo blanco se retorció entre sus manos llenas de anillos.— No es fácil lo que diré, pero tampoco puedo seguir ocultándolo. No son unos niños, después de todo.

Hubo un espacio de silencio, en el que parecía que Mademoiselle se estaba armando de valor, quizá de fuerza para decir lo que quería. Pronto sentí un nudo en la garganta, esperaba que no hubiera decidido regresar a Francia, aún peor, que me pidiera que me fuera con ella... porque no podía hacerlo, ¿qué sucedería con Mike, Erwin, Grisha, Zeke?, ¿Levi? No podía abandonarlo, no a él. Pero tampoco deseaba separarme de mi madre otra vez, mucho menos de Isabel, me había encariñado lo suficiente.

—Tengo cáncer— Soltó por fin y _oh,_ esto era muchísimo peor. El estómago se me fue a los pies cuando una solitaria lágrima escapó de los ojos de Mademoiselle.— De colón, me lo detectaron hace... nada. Esta en un punto demasiado avanzado.

—¡¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?!— Exclamó Isabel, escuchándose tan desesperada como yo me sentía.— ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

—No— Negó Mademoiselle, se escuchaba tan triste y desesperanzada que casi era insoportable.— Me sometí a una cura experimental pero... no le ha hecho nada a mi cáncer. Por eso hoy fui a declinar.

—¿Por qué?— Esta vez fue mi turno de hablar, pasar saliva fue todo un reto para mí.— Tienes una posibilidad, no deberías rendirte. No ahora que te encontré.

A pesar de que quería echarme a llorar, las lágrimas no venían, reacias a seguir saliendo con demasiada frecuencia. De reojo vi que Isabel asentía con fervor, dándome la total razón por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido. Mis ojos no pudieron dejar de observar a los ojos llenos de pesar y frustración de mi mamá, pero ahora entendía porque siempre parecía pálida, a pesar de que cuando la vi por primera vez resplandecía como el mismo sol.

—Precisamente— Mi mamá volvió a hablar, su voz sonando rota y aún así, ella luciendo tan fuerte y sólida.— Porque te encontré es que no quiero pasar lo último que me queda de vida retorciéndome de dolor. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me importa y aunque suene egoísta, al menos, antes de partir, me gustaría pasar más tiempo de calidad con ambos.

—Una egoísta decisión— Asintió Isabel, todo el color había escapado de su cara.— Pero es tu decisión y siempre me has enseñado a respetar las opiniones ajenas... aunque no este de acuerdo.

Isabel pronto se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló a los pies de Mademoiselle para abrazarla con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como si ambas pudieran fusionarse en una sola alma. Los ojos de mi mamá pronto fueron a dar conmigo, rogándome en silencio porque me uniera a ese abrazo, porque en el fondo yo también lo necesitaba. Por una sola vez en mi vida, escuché a alguien más que no fuera mi enojo y terminé en la misma posición que Isabel, también aferrado a mi mamá mientras la tuviera, mientras podía hacerlo. Los tres lloramos en silencio, tratando de reconfortarnos entre nosotros; Mademoiselle decía palabras dulces de aliento contra el oído de Isabel y mi propio oído.

Hablaba en francés y poco entendía, pero parecía que esas palabras lograban calmar un poco el llanto y los sollozos llenos de dolor de Isabel. Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo hasta que fue suficiente para mi mamá y terminó dormida en la cama de su habitación, Isabel y yo nos quedamos sentados en el suelo, recargados contra el sillón y mirando a la nada, en realidad. Mi prima abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y sus ojos tan llenos de alegría estaban opacos, como si la vida también la hubiera abandonado a ella.

Y pensé que nunca se está preparado para decir adiós, para despedirte para siempre. Había tantas emociones ardiendo en mi pecho y lo único que en realidad quería hacer era aferrarme a mi mamá, para ver si con eso lograba que no se fuera a ninguna parte. Si era duro para mí, ni siquiera quería imaginar como debía estar sintiéndose Isabel, quien había sido criada por ella, quien la había tenido por mucho más tiempo.

—Estaremos bien, enfrentaremos esto juntos— Dijo de pronto Isabel, su voz sonando demasiado rota, haciendo evidente de que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.— Todavía te tengo... y se supone que no debería llorar de nuevo, porque soy la mayor y... siempre veo todo lo positivo en lo malo, pero, ¿qué hay de bueno en esto?

Entonces, ella otra vez comenzó a llorar y por fin pude digerir que esto realmente era grave, para que Isabel estuviera llorando de esa forma y no pudiera decir alguna cosa cursi y asquerosamente positiva, como que al final el sol vuelve a salir. Suspiré y terminé por rodear sus hombros con uno de mis brazos, ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fuerza para no llorar también.

—No tienes que cargar con ese papel si no quieres— Le susurré con suavidad, deseando que no llorara más fuerte porque despertaría a Mademoiselle.— Sé que es tu manera de lidiar con las cosas, pero ya sabes... a veces cansa. Por ahora, _yo seré el chico con el revestimiento de plata y tú serás la chica con el jardín de bloques de ceniza._ *

Los ojos rojos e hinchados de Isabel pronto se encontraron con los míos, un atisbo de sonrisa rota apareció en sus labios y se encargó de sorber los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir, para decir:

—Entendí esa referencia.— Comentó, un toque casi presumido en su voz.

—Bueno, esa era la idea.

Encogí los hombros y le di una sonrisa igual de rota a ella, pronto Isabel limpió sus lágrimas y sonó su nariz, sólo entonces dijo, con la voz menos rota y un tanto más aliviada de saber que no estaba sola, que ya no tenía que fingir que era fuerte, porque alguien más lo haría por ella:

— _¿Tomaremos lo peor y lo mejoraremos?_ *— Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que en realidad, seguía el hilo de la canción.

— _Tomaremos este desastre y haremos un hogar._ *

Asentí, siguiendo el párrafo de una de las canciones favoritas de Isabel, ella la escuchaba con tanta frecuencia que desde luego, se había quedado grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. No era muy fanático de la música de este siglo, como diría Isabel al parecer, pero me resultaba terriblemente hermosa esa canción en particular. Ahora incluso encajaba con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Isabel finalmente dejó de llorar sin parecer que no se derrumbaría, al menos en un rato y en cambio, recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro y apretó mi mano con fuerza suficiente para hacer que se me durmiera. Pero no importó, yo era todo lo que le quedaría a Isabel y deseaba que supiera que siempre podía contar conmigo.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado y mentiría si dijera que no fue un total desastre, Levi seguía igual de extraño y habíamos discutido por eso un par de veces, pero siempre lo dejaba ganar aunque no tuviera la razón, porque estaba demasiado agotado como para pelear, enojarme o sentir algo distinto que no fuera el maldito vacío que se había expandido en mi pecho. Todos los días iba a casa de Mademoiselle a comer con ellas e Isabel parecía agradecida de esta nueva rutina.

Erwin pareció entender de inmediato porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, siendo demasiado comprensivo y diciendo que ahora mamá e Isabel necesitaban de mí, así como yo necesitaba de ellas. Que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera; aún no le contaba nada a Grisha o a Zeke, pero ninguno parecía tener problema con que ahora pasara más tiempo con mi mamá que con ellos. En el fondo sentía que Grisha ya lo sabía y que Zeke simplemente era feliz en tanto pudiéramos pasar un pequeño tiempo juntos, ya sea en los almuerzos o en los entrenamientos y eso estaba bien para mí.

Deseaba contarle a Levi, deseaba abrazarlo y deseaba que tomara mi mano porque justo ahora estaba demasiado asustado, pero no lo haría. Él parecía estar lidiando con sus propios problemas y tampoco quería agobiarlo con los míos, él no merecía eso, él merecía ser feliz porque él también ya había pasado por demasiado. Y aún así, deseaba acostarme a su lado y abrazarlo, porque cuando estaba con Levi, el mundo entero desaparecía y hacía lucir todo con más color, cuando estaba con él no sentía miedo, ni había pensamientos negativos porque él era todo en la maldita habitación o donde sea que estuviéramos.

Pero últimamente parecía como si todo este desastre estuviera separándonos lentamente y la sola idea me horrorizaba. A veces deseaba detener el mundo, alejar nuestros problemas y poder estar tranquilos por unos momentos, tomados de la mano y haciendo esas cosas cursis que tanto le gustaban a él y por las que siempre solía hacerme burla.

Terminé de secar mi cabello, había pensado en que tal vez debería cortarlo, estaba más largo y eso era ridículo, incluso para mí. Zeke decía con frecuencia que parecía un vago drogadicto cuando no hacía nada para recogerlo en una cola de caballo. Cuando terminé de vestirme, salí de los vestidores y me reuní con Zeke en la entrada de la escuela; él estaba sentado en el único escalón que había y Pieck estaba parada a su lado con su uniforme de animadora.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zeke se borró en cuanto me vio y volvió a notar este semblante que había estado teniendo desde que me enteré que mi mamá estaba a punto de morir y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Nunca decía nada, siempre respetando mi privacidad y esperando a que yo se lo contara por propia voluntad, sin embargo, esta vez, él y Pieck se dedicaron miradas cómplices y Zeke por fin adoptó esa expresión de seriedad.

—Lo siento, hermanito. El amor es una porquería, siempre lo he sabido.

Soltó sin más, yo arrugué la frente sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero él lucía enojado, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien. Pieck, en cambio, parecía nerviosa. Pronto tomé asiento a lado de Zeke y enarqué una ceja, como cuestiónandole de forma silenciosa a qué se refería.

—¿De qué hablas?— Le pregunté en un susurro quedo, últimamente tampoco hablaba en voz fuerte, temiendo que alguien notara lo rota que salía de mi boca.

—De tu ruptura con Levi... como se llame.

—¡Zeke!

Regañó Pieck casi de inmediato, como si pensara que esta no era la forma correcta de consolar a alguien. Mi ceño se frunció aún más y pestañeé un par de veces en confusión, sin saber de dónde sacaba que había roto con mi novio. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera desmentirlo, él volvió a hablar, una mueca de asco dibujada en su rostro.

—Farlan Church es una basura, si me lo preguntas— Dijo y en eso tuve que admitir que estaba de acuerdo.— Pieck y yo vimos cuando él y Levi se besaron. Esperaba a que me contaras sobre tu ruptura y como Farlan te quitó a tu novio, pero nunca lo hiciste.

Otro nudo apretado en mi garganta y ahora también, en mi estómago.

—Levi y yo no... aún seguimos siendo novios— Relamí mis labios y negué casi de inmediato ante esa idea absurda.— Quizá... quizá se confundieron.

—Eso mismo he pensado— Intervino Pieck, antes de que Zeke hablara nuevamente.— Ni siquiera estoy segura de que hayamos visto a Farlan. Tal vez fue nuestro error y era alguien más, se lo dije a tu tonto hermano.

La mirada de la chica de nuevo fue a dar con Zeke, como diciendo en voz silenciosa, _¡te lo dije, deja de ocasionar problemas innecesarios!_ , a Zeke sólo le quedó fruncir el ceño y asentir, pareciendo convencido a medias de lo que Pieck argumentaba. Pude sentirme al menos un poco tranquilo, sin embargo, la semilla de la duda ya había sido sembrada en mí. Ante ese feo pensamiento, volví a negar, Levi no haría algo así porque él me quería a mí, no a Farlan. Levi no era de esa forma. Tenía la certeza de que Zeke no mentía, pero también tenía esa certeza de que Levi nunca me traicionaría, tal vez Pieck tenía razón y todo era un malentendido.

—Aún así— Empezó Zeke, con ese aire de sabelotodo que era similar al de Armin.— Insisto que el tipo rubio sí se parecía a Farlan.

—¡Zeke!— Volvió a chillar Pieck con algo cercano a la frustración.— No eres de ayuda, Eren de por si se ve horrible y tú lo empeoras con tus chismes de señora gorda.

Y ante eso... tampoco pude discutir, no había dormido bien y mucho menos comido bien, me sentía cansado y quizá, a punto del colapso emocional. Así que la única luz que le quedaba a mi vida era Levi y no lo estaba perdiendo, de ninguna forma podía haber espacios para las dudas. Confiaba en que Levi me cuidaba tanto como yo lo hacía con él.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana y que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, aunque bueno, con tanto drama viniendo en camino, puede que resulte siendo algo un poco triste. Creo que... por ahora no tengo mucho que agregar, salvo mi agradecimiento a las personitas que se toman la molestia de leerme y dejar un review, eso siempre, siempre, me anima a seguir actualizando por acá. En fin, sin mucho que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	46. Ven y hazme entrar en razón

**Ven y hazme entrar en razón**

 **[Eren. J]**

Acababa de tomar mi clase de piano como ya era una costumbre desde que Mademoiselle se había presentado como mi madre biológica, iba un poco más rezagado en francés pero estaba dando mi máximo esfuerzo y mamá parecía contenta con mis pequeños e insignificantes avances. Esa tarde Isabel había preparado macarrones de fresa y se había sentado justo a un lado del piano para escuchar la forma tan desastrosa como lo tocaba. Hacía bromas sobre esto y aquello, y los tres nos permitíamos reír; era todo lo que había soñado cuando pensaba en mi madre e incluso de esta forma, era fácil olvidar la enfermedad de Mademoiselle. Aunque claro, había espacios vacíos en donde Isabel se derrumbaba en su habitación y decía que no podía soportar tanta felicidad, calidez y al mismo tiempo, tanto miedo y frío. No debía ser justo.

Mademoiselle había ido a tomar una pequeña siesta después de dos largas horas de que yo torturara sus oídos. Todo el tiempo estaba cansada, eso asumía yo, porque ella jamás lo mostraba, siempre fuerte y con una sonrisa en su bonito rostro, como si realmente estuviera pateándole el trasero a su enfermedad y no al revés. Isabel se preparaba un café en la cocina, había dejado caer su sonrisa de comercial y tenía los hombros demasiado hundidos como para ser posible, todas las bromas y las risas se fueron, y sólo quedó el silencio reinando en toda la casa. Al menos se permitía mostrarse totalmente rota frente a mí, sin pretender ser divertida y positiva todo el tiempo, porque era algo que cansaba demasiado.

Pronto tomó asiento junto a mí en el único sillón que había, estábamos a finales de Enero y el frío todavía calaba, así sería hasta primavera. Isabel era todo suéteres de lana, guantes y bufandas, su nariz llena de pecas estaba roja a consecuencia del frío y a pesar de eso, no dudó en compartir su manta conmigo, así pudo acurrucarse a mi lado un poco más.

—Hoy estuviste más distraído de lo usual, nunca había escuchado que tocaras tan mal— Murmuró, el borde de la taza rozando sus labios.— Mademoiselle no lo dijo porque es demasiado educada, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Algo te preocupa.

 _Algo te preocupa_ , y ni siquiera había sido pregunta. En realidad, podría hablarle de todas las cosas que me tenían preocupado en este momento, pero sólo había una cosa en particular que me había tenido más que sólo angustiado. Y es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho Zeke, estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no desconfiar de Levi y preguntar sobre eso, pero lo cierto es que cada vez comenzaba a cobrar más fuerza en mi cabeza. Había hablado un par de veces por teléfono con Levi porque se suponía que ambos hemos estado demasiado ocupados como para vernos en persona.

Con la aparición de Grisha, de mi madre, Erwin y Mike, siempre estaba divido entre con quién me tocaba pasar tiempo. Ahora, con la enfermedad de mi mamá, bueno, todo lo que quería hacer era estar todo el tiempo con ella lo más que se pudiera; Levi jamás reclamaba, nunca lo hizo. Al principio, cuando comenzó a actuar extraño y a decir que no quería que nadie más estuviera interfiriendo entre nosotros, pensé que era una especie de reclamo por pasar cada vez menos tiempo juntos, pero ahora me daba esa sensación de que ambos estábamos haciendo las cosas mal.

—Nada fuera de Mademoiselle me preocupa.

Le respondí por fin a Isabel, después de lo que pareció bastante tiempo en silencio. Ella enarcó una ceja y sus ojos tan cansados me miraron con suspicacia, como diciendo: _¿a quién tratas de engañar?_ , relamió sus labios y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

—Eres un asco mintiendo, tus orejas se ponen rojas cuando lo haces— Sentenció y ahora toda su atención estaba enfocada en mí cuando agregó:— Vamos, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Promesa.

Suspiré, totalmente derrotado y no me quedó de otra que confesar.

—El otro día Zeke dijo algo que... me dejó pensando— Las palabras fueron muriendo en mi garganta mientras más hablaba.— Sé que no tiene ningún motivo para mentir sobre eso, pero simplemente no quiero creerlo.

—Zeke es demasiado sobre-protector cuando se trata de ti— Admitió en un suspiro de fastidio, pero pronto dijo:— Aunque creo que es esa misma razón la que lo orilla a ser honesto contigo, no lo creo capaz de herirte con una mentira. Además, sé bien de lo que te habló, Eren.

Esta vez mi mirada que había estado enfocada en mis propias manos, fue a dar con el rostro cansado y serio de Isabel, ella ya no me miraba más, observaba el piano blanco en el que hace momentos atrás estaba practicando con Mademoiselle y escuchando las bromas de Isabel. Sus labios ligeramente resecos hicieron una pequeña mueca torcida ante algún pensamiento. El persistente nudo que había estado en mi estómago desde que mi hermano insinuó que Levi había besado a Farlan, se apretó aún más dolorosamente y casi fue imposible poder respirar adecuadamente. Porque Isabel estaba aquí, insinuando que no había sido mentira, o equivocación.

—Estaba en el trabajo que tomé por temporada navideña, en una cafetería del centro comercial de Berlín— Explicó con aire ausente, como si no le hiciera feliz hablar sobre esto.— Estaba tan contenta cuando vi a Farlan entrar... y después vi a Levi, es decir, conozco a tu chico, lo he visto demasiadas veces en tus partidos como para no saber de quién se trataba. Así que lo reconocí de inmediato y yo... los vi, Eren. Yo también estaba allí. Se supone que Zeke y yo no hablaríamos de esto, hasta que tú y Levi lo debatieran antes, pero a Zeke nunca le agradó Levi y debí suponer que abriría la boca.

Parpadeé un par de veces, mi atrofiado cerebro tratando de asumir cada cosa que había salido de la boca de Isabel, de la boca de Zeke. Tantas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, unas peores que otras y me pregunté vagamente si eso habría sentido Farlan cuando Levi y yo comenzamos a salir. Había tanto enojo y lo único que quería hacer era ir a buscar a Levi, a Farlan, a ambos, que me hablaran de frente sobre esto, acerca de si tenían alguna relación secreta. Sobre algo que me hiciera querer renunciar a Levi, porque aún y con todo esto... pensaba que podría creerle si lo negaba todo y seguir adelante.

Estuve a punto de levantarme e ir a buscar respuestas, pero la mano de Isabel sobre la mía me lo impidió. Comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre mis nudillos, una caricia que trataba de ser alguna especie de calmante a la furia incontenible que había en todo mi ser.

—Eren, antes de que seas un idiota, escucha— Ordenó con la misma voz tranquila que usaba Mademoiselle para explicarme como tocar las teclas del piano adecuadamente.— No creo que Levi hubiera estado de acuerdo del todo, reaccionó... no puedo decir que mal, pero tampoco que haya correspondido. Pienso que Farlan fue quien forzó de alguna manera el beso.

Bueno, eso tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Imaginar ahora esa escena en donde Farlan forzaba a Levi a besarlo... fue algo que me daba cierto alivio en cuanto a Levi, pero sólo podía pensar en que quería golpear justo en la nariz a Farlan hasta romperla. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirme traicionado, ¿por qué Levi no lo mencionó? ¿Pensaba siquiera hacerlo?

Me hundí en el sillón, sintiendo que todo dentro de mi cabeza colapsaba, no sabía qué debía hacer. No quería estar enojado con Levi, pero al mismo tiempo... era todo lo que sentía. Isabel suspiró, su mano se posó sobre mi cuello y pude sentir que sus ojos se clavaban en mi rostro, una suplica muda de que la escuchara una vez más, antes de que fuera un usual yo.

—Sin embargo, Eren... el hecho de que todavía no te haya dicho nada, no habla muy bien de él que digamos— Ante su comentario fruncí el ceño y mis ojos fueron a dar directamente con los suyos.— Sí, no puedo juzgarlo, tú lo conoces mejor que yo después de todo. Pero si tuviera que tomar partido por alguno de los dos, sabes que me pondría del tuyo. Siempre.

Isabel puso esa mueca que decía a gritos: _¡ni siquiera dudes de ello, idiota!,_ luego un atisbo de sonrisa adornó sus labios maltratados por el frío y pegó su frente con la mía. En el gesto más tierno que alguien había tenido conmigo y no pude hacer nada más que soltar el suspiro tembloroso que había estado reprimiendo.

—Lo sé, porque eres más protectora que Zeke— Dije con ironía e Isabel puso una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro y frunció su bonita nariz.— Supongo que esto significa que tengo que hablar con Levi y hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

Ella cerró sus ojos y pude ver más de cerca como incluso sus pestañas eran de un tono menos fuerte que su cabello, pero todavía cerca del rojo vida. Su perfume a cereza penetró muy dentro de mi nariz y ella... parecía molesta con todo esto, también triste y al mismo tiempo, llena de determinación. Me pregunté: _¿cómo era posible que una persona pudiera mostrar demasiado a la vez?_ , pero cuando sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos se abrieron y me dieron esa mirada compresiva, supe que ella estaba a punto de decir algo difícil. Algo que no quería decir, pero que tenía que decir. Algo que no me gustaría escuchar, pero que debía hacer en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, hablar sería un gran e importante paso— Asintió, su expresión llena de determinación se ablandó un poco más, dando paso a algo más suave.— Y tal vez puedas considerar la idea de que ambos tomen caminos diferentes... al menos por ahora. No creo que sea un buen momento para estar en una relación, con Mademoiselle y Grisha Jaeger, tus padres adoptivos... me parece que tienes demasiados cosas de qué preocuparte.

Lo que me temía que Isabel diría, ya había sido dicho. Torcí los labios en lo que trataba de ser una mueca de dolor, una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía razón. Demasiadas cosas lo suficientemente malas me estaban pasando justo ahora y ya ni siquiera podía dedicarle tiempo a Levi porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con tratar de recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido con mis nuevas familias. Con muchísimos problemas como para que yo mismo quisiera rendirme y tirar la toalla. A pesar de todo, pensaba que él no merecía nada de esto. Pero luego estaba esa otra parte de mí que sabía que no podría hacer esto si no tenía a Levi.

Ésta parte reticente que se negaba a dejarlo ir, tan egoísta, queriendo que Levi sólo pudiera pertenecer conmigo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar que estaríamos juntos por siempre que, el pensamiento de separarlo de mí era tan difícil de procesar. Levi siempre había estado para mí cuando las cosas fueron difíciles y jamás se rindió, me hizo mejor persona y ahora... si hacía lo que Isabel sugería, no tendría quién sujetara mi mano cuando tuviera demasiado miedo como para poder enfrentarlo solo. Quería decirle eso a Isabel, explicar que a pesar de todo, Levi era importante y que un vínculo no se puede cortar así de sencillo, pero en cambio, todo lo que dije fue:

—¿No crees que sea capaz de manejar una relación estable con todo lo que esta pasando?

Enarqué una ceja inquisitiva, pero había demasiado dolor como para poder ignorarlo. La mano de Isabel que había estado en mi cuello, pronto hizo su camino hasta mi mejilla y la acunó como si fuera lo más valioso que estuviera sosteniendo. Y ambos sabíamos que no se trataba de mi capacidad en absoluto.

—Yo creo que puedes, mucho. Eres hijo de Mademoiselle después de todo, nosotros estamos hechos de un material más resistente que el acero, lo sabes— Exclamó tratando de sacar fuerzas de algún lugar, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras.— Y... en una relación debe existir confianza, mucha de ella. Si Levi no te ha dicho nada, quizá es porque todavía duda... por eso creo que él es quien aún no esta listo para manejarlo.

Isabel suspiró, me dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión, de cariño y de tantos sentimientos cálidos en ella, queriendo transmitir el sentimiento que trataba de hacerme entender con palabras. Se colocó de pie, permitiendo que me quedara con la manta y cogió su taza de café, pero antes de cerrar por completo este asunto, agregó:

—Mereces que te quieran bien, sin dudas. Todos lo merecemos— Dijo.— Y sólo para aclarar... en realidad, no dudo que en un futuro no muy lejano Levi pueda ser capaz de dártelo. Tampoco tienes que seguir mi consejo si no quieres. Pero sabes que pienso en ti, en tu bien, siempre. Zeke no fue el único que ganó un hermano.

Y tras decir esto, se acercó hasta mí para inclinarse con toda la gracia que la caracterizaba y besar mi frente, como para mostrar su punto. Una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el corredor en donde estaba su habitación y la de Mademoiselle, y la decisión había recaído totalmente en mí en aquella blanca soledad de esa sala. Porque era momento de madurar un poco y hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Era extraño estar en el usual pasillo tan concurrido de la universidad y que estuviera totalmente vacío ésta vez, sin ningún ruido que pudiera aturdir mi ya de por sí, atolondrada cabeza. Todos los de mi facultad habían asistido a una obra de teatro gratuita que habría en el auditorio de la facultad, incluso Zeke se mostró entusiasmado por ir a ver de qué iba todo el asunto. Y aunque él e Historia insistieron en que fuera, simplemente quería ir a casa con Erwin y pasar un rato juntos, hacía tiempo que no teníamos unos momentos para nosotros. Tal vez hablar... sí, hablar sobre lo que pasaría con Levi.

Me apresuré en guardar los libros que no ocuparía para hacer la tarea en mi casillero y sacar algunas bolsas vacías de comida chatarra que había dejado botadas allí cuando la prisa era mucha. Quizá, estaba conviviendo demasiado tiempo con Zeke, nunca me había gustado dejar basura en mi casillero y esto parecía ser una mala manía que comenzaba a adoptar de él. Sin embargo, me detuve con abrupto de limpiar mi pequeño chiquero personal cuando una dolorosa voz familiar llamó mi nombre.

—Hola, Eren— Me puse rígido cuando la escuché aún más cerca, pero traté de poner mi mejor mueca de seriedad cuando me armé de valor y saqué la cabeza de mi casillero.— Ha pasado tiempo.

Mi mirada por fin se enfrentó con los azules y angustiados ojos de Armin, él apretaba la correa de su mochila con bastante fuerza. Era verdad, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que no me había ignorado y a decir verdad, se veía más alto que la última vez que lo vi. Cuando notó todo el desastre que yo estaba hecho, su frente se arrugó aún más en preocupación y algo cercano a la culpa. Dio un paso hacia a mí, tanteando terreno y esperando a que yo no saliera huyendo como él lo hacía conmigo, entonces, cuando el tiempo pasó y permanecí en el mismo sitio, él se permitió suspirar y decir:

—Te ves... te ves horrible.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Armin.— Solté con algo de sarcasmo, pero me encontré con que no estaba molesto con él, ya no.

—Lo siento, no fue lo que quise decir— Se apresuró en decir, una pequeña sonrisa había estado allí ante mi sarcasmo, pero ahora, parecía bastante serio.— En realidad... también lo lamento por todo lo demás. He sido el peor mejor amigo en la historia de los peores amigos del mundo.

Su frente volvió a arrugarse con preocupación, pero también con dolor y toda la culpa que debía estar cargando ahora mismo. Apreté los labios en una fina línea y asentí con suavidad, queriendo decir que lo perdonaba, que de hecho... puede que hace mucho tiempo lo haya hecho. Armin terminó por recargarse en los casilleros y pareció como si se estuviera desinflando con el puro alivio de saber que no todo estaba perdido. Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y pronto me fui a recargar a un lado de él, en los casilleros también.

Armin giró un poco su rubia cabeza en mi dirección y nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, relamió sus labios y todo lo que pude ver, fue esa vulnerabilidad que siempre habíamos compartido, para bien o para mal. Me alegró tanto que estuviera aquí cuando todo estaba a punto de irse al demonio.

—No sabía si te encontraría, pero me alegra que sí— Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa y con aquella voz tan suave suya.— Lamento haberte alejado, pensé que sería más sencillo si no te hacía escoger entre Annie o yo. Debí saber que no dejarías a ninguno de los dos. Para ser un genio... a veces soy tan tonto. Actué como un niño y me disculpo también por ello, estaba tan enfadado con Annie... pero ya no más, quiero que lo sepas.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Admití con una sonrisa y Armin cada vez lucía más aliviado ante lo rápido que estaba resultando todo esto, de lo sencillo que estaba siendo para mí perdonar y poder cambiar de página. Pensaba que si podía hacer de esto algo sencillo, también podría manejar bien a Levi cuando lo tuviera en frente. Perdonar antes de que él pudiera disculparse.

—Entonces, ¿aún somos amigos?— Preguntó sólo para asegurarse, él sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Sí.

Armin no dudó, tampoco lo hice yo y pronto nos encontramos en un abrazo apretado que para ser muy honesto, ambos habíamos necesitado. Jamás me había costado hacer este tipo de cosas con Armin porque siempre habíamos sido cercanos, amigos inseparables que confiaban mutuamente en el otro, casi de manera ciega. Pero también sabía que las cosas no podían quedarse así, que tendríamos que hablar sobre lo qué ocurrió con Annie y aclarar muchas cosas, pero por hoy, se sentía bien recuperar al otro hermano que pensé que había perdido para siempre.

—¿Estamos teniendo un incomodo momento gay, o es mi imaginación?

Pregunté cuando el abrazo por fin se rompió, tenía mucho tiempo que no le hacía ésta clase de preguntas incomodas a Armin y ciertamente, se sintió como estar en casa. Pero él, lejos de avergonzarse como era su costumbre, simplemente pareció contento de que ese tipo de preguntas volvieran con toda normalidad.

—Si no lo volvieras incomodo, no serías tú— Un ápice de sonrisa se formó en los labios de Armin y pronto se encargó de palmear mi espalda.— También hablé con Mikasa hace poco, me contó que estás pasando por un momento difícil.

—Si te contara— Suspiré y uno de mis brazos fue directo a rodear los hombros de Armin, mientras ambos no dirigíamos a otro lugar para hablar a gusto.— Ah... vienes como caído del cielo, he necesitado de tus consejos. De hecho, lo hago ahora.

—Tienes suerte de estar en manos expertas.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Para cuando llegué al lugar en donde había acordado verme con Annie, ella ya estaba allí sentada en una solitaria banca del parque. El cielo estaba nublado como era usual en este época del año tan triste, Annie llevaba un grueso abrigo color beige y una bufanda blanca enredada en el cuello y... sólo apenas notaba que su rubio cabello estaba más largo, todo lacio y perfectamente bien acomodado sobre sus hombros. Ella me vio y agitó la mano en el aire a modo de saludo, no tardé demasiado en llegar hasta ella y sentarme a su lado.

Quería decir algo, quizá era bueno que iniciara disculpándome por el arrebato del otro día, pero ciertamente me sentía demasiado apenado y Annie tampoco hablaba, parecía sumida en su propio mundo, muy lejos de su cuerpo, al parecer. Mikasa dijo que en realidad, no era necesario esto porque Annie tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar que estar furiosa conmigo. Aún así, quise hacerlo porque era lo correcto, había vuelto a las antiguas mañas de desquitarme con personas que no tenían culpa alguna de nada de lo que me pasaba.

—Lo siento— Terminé por murmurar.— Por gritarte el otro día en la cafetería, no fue porque aún tenga algo contra ti. Es sólo que... estos días no han sido fáciles.

Annie parpadeó, como si todo esto fuera repentino para ella. Sus ojos azules me observaron con curiosidad y al final, simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su garganta, a la vez que decía:

—Oh, no estoy molesta, Levi— Encogió los hombros como si fuera un asunto sin importancia.— En realidad, sólo estaba sorprendida. Supongo que Eren siempre encuentra la manera para sacar lo peor de las personas.

—No es así— Fruncí el ceño y negué ante su afirmación casi de inmediato, sabiendo que con Eren siempre era todo lo contrario.— Soy yo quien es una horrible persona.

Toda la diversión en el rostro de Annie mutó a una mueca de seriedad, parecía lista para escuchar mis problemas, pero también parecía dispuesta en cambiar de tema si es que yo no quería hablar de lo que me tenía mal. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, no era la misma persona que conocí hace un año atrás, no eramos los mismos. Pero seguía siendo una de las mejores amigas de Eren y me preocupaba bastante perder su confianza si le contaba lo que había sucedido con Farlan y tenía suficiente con la mortificación de no habérselo dicho a Eren antes que a nadie.

Annie no insistió en que hablara, ni tampoco preguntó. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que yo decidiera si le contaba o no, dejaba todo en mis manos porque de cualquier forma, ella tampoco era demasiado buena animando a la gente. Pero siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar y ayudar si es que podía, así era con la gente que le importaba. Su mirada estaba enfocada en los juegos al otro lado del parque en donde los niños jugaban, con sus enormes chamarras y gorros para el frío. Donde una pareja veía a su bebé dar sus primeros pasos.

Y supe que a pesar de parecer tan firme, ella todavía resentía lo que sucedió con su bebé y extrañaba a Armin. Tal vez fue su mirada llena de arrepentimiento por hacer las cosas mal, lo que impulsó a que terminara diciendo:

—Farlan Church me besó hace poco. No era algo que estuviera buscando, pero tampoco lo detuve— Mis ojos se posaron en mis manos enguantadas y pronto sentí la mirada de Annie sobre mi persona.— No se lo he dicho a Eren y no me siento cómodo con esta situación... deseo contarle, pero...

—Temes que Eren se de cuenta que estás dudando— Terminó por sentenciar, ella incluso parecía sorprendida de su propia resolución.— Porque estás dudando y no necesito ser Armin para saberlo.

Me apresuré en negar tan rápido como Annie lo había dicho, sonando tan dura y fría, pero a pesar de todo, no parecía que estuviera a punto de golpearme, por lo que pude deducir que no estaba demasiado enfadada.

—Quiero a Eren, lo he querido todo esto tiempo. No me harás dudar de eso.

—¿Y Farlan?— Cuestionó, ahora sus ojos clavados en los míos.— Dudas de lo que realmente sientes por él, tú y yo sabemos que el beso debió ser insignificante si no dudaras.

Y por más que quise encontrar un argumento que pudiera negar lo que Annie acababa de afirmar, no lo hallé, porque ella tenía razón. Estaba dudando de cómo debía sentirme respecto a Farlan y Annie tenía razón, si no estuviera dudando es porque el beso habría sido insignificante para mí. No habría dudado en contarle a Eren y en alejar a Farlan. Pero aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome atrapado por algo que desde el inicio, debió ser sencillo de afrontar. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba admitiendo que estaba equivocado y que había estado haciendo las cosas mal.

Quería a Eren, esa era una maldita certeza de la que nadie me haría dudar jamás. Sin importar lo que Annie pudiera decir, sin importar si Eren lo dudaba ahora. Lo quería más que sólo demasiado. Farlan era el maldito problema, porque había estado confundiéndome desde que comenzamos a ser cercanos y odiaba demasiado sentirme así de perdido cuando todo lo que debía importar era mi relación en decadencia con Eren.

—No soy nadie para juzgarte Levi, cometí errores terribles— La fría mano de Annie se posó sobre mis manos con guantes de lana y su expresión se suavizó.— Pero espero que escuches este consejo de la persona que cometió errores terribles. Porque no mereces vivir con dudas, y Eren menos que nadie merece que dudes de lo que sientes. Si quieres a Eren, debes decírselo.

Un horrible nudo se apretó en mi garganta, tan apretado entre el pánico y el miedo corrosivo. Debí saber que esa era la maldita señal.

—Pero... Eren dejará de quererme.

—Oh, dudo mucho que eso pase.

Annie asintió como si dentro de su cabeza estuvieran todas las respuestas correctas que nunca compartiría conmigo, porque al parecer, estaba siendo demasiado tonto cómo para ver por mí mismo. Frotó sus pálidas manos la una con la otra, en un gesto desesperado por hacerlas entrar en calor y que sus dedos dejaran de estar tan entumidos. Fueron largos segundos en silencio, en donde yo trataba de encontrar una posible solución, pero sabía perfectamente bien que siempre la tuve: contarle a Eren. Aunque para este punto, ya parecía ser demasiado tarde. La rubia suspiró y todo el vaho caliente salió de su boca cuando dijo:

—Pero estará furioso, creo...— Hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios.— Y él perdonó a Mikasa, incluso cuando también estaba enfadado con ella. A tiempo... él terminara perdonando esto de igual manera. Sólo... se valiente.

Una sonrisa torcida que pretendía ser comprensiva, se dibujó en su rostro. Una de sus manos fue directamente a palmear con suavidad mi espalda, en un gesto de solidario apoyo y camaradería que a pesar de todo, no se había ido entre nosotros.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo de no haber puesto un pie cerca de la casa de Erwin, todo me pareció bastante raro y ajeno. Las flores estaban allí, un poco descuidadas, creciendo salvajes pero seguían dándole vida a la casa. Y la escena que yo estaba presenciando fue lo más familiar que había sentido desde que todo se había complicado. Eren y Erwin hablando y riendo mientras se encargaban de acomodar varias cajas de cartón repletas de cosas en la cajuela del coche de Eren. Ellos actuando con normalidad, ajenos a que yo los miraba desde la distancia y comenzaba a acobardarme de poco a poco.

Tuve que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para caminar los pasos que me distanciaban de ellos y hacerme notar, Erwin fue quien lo hizo primero. Sus ojos azules me miraban con tantas cosas distintas asomándose en ellos, gusto, nostalgia y al mismo tiempo... con pena. Su mueca ligeramente torcida se convirtió en una sonrisa amable.

—Hey, Levi.

Saludó con esa misma sonrisa amable que esta vez, no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Eren, quien había estado de espaldas, inclinado hacia la cajuela mientras acomodaba las cajas y decía con voz ausente que después vendría por las demás cosas, pareció ponerse rígido al escuchar mi nombre pero luego, sus hombros simplemente cayeron. No necesite preguntar para saber que Eren se estaba mudando y que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en cómo la estaba pasando él. Con todos sus problemas y yo sumándome a la lista.

Volteó lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera estar aquí, cerca de mí. Algo me hizo entrar aún más en pánico cuando sus ojos verdes tan casados y ojerosos me miraron y no hubo nada allí para mí, sino dolor. De alguna forma, supe que él ya lo sabía. Quizá, después de todo Farlan ya le había contado. Erwin carraspeó y pronto puso un pretexto absurdo para poder dejarnos a solas _y por favor, Erwin, soy muy cobarde, no te vayas aún._

—Hola.— Suspiré cuando Erwin ya se había metido en la casa.

—Hola— Respondió, sonaba como Eren pero estaba inusualmente tranquilo y eso me preocupó. Él llevó la mirada a su cajuela repleta de cajas y pronto dijo:— Le llevo algunos libros a Mademoiselle, ella...

Calló con abrupto y de repente, todo fue silencio. Silencio que a mí parecía angustiarme cada vez más, anticipándome ante lo peor y Eren, él... estaba tan tranquilo, parecía que ni siquiera notaba este horrible silencio. Tenía una inusual mirada pensativa que ni siquiera se preocupaba en dirigirse a mí y no pude soportarlo más, así que terminé murmurando en un hilo de voz: _"sí, es lindo"_. Eren despabiló y sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro y nunca lo había visto comportarse de esta manera, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión importante y en lugar de miedo o duda, sólo hubiera una firme resolución que asfixiaba.

Fue su turno de suspirar, cerró la cajuela del coche y se aseguró de ponerle el seguro anti robos a su bonito y sucio coche color negro. Estrechó los ojos verdes en los que ya no había más de esa felicidad infantil, luego, ellos fueron a dar brevemente a su casa para finalmente, volver a posarse en mi persona. Todo siendo tan incomodo y raro, pero aún así no dije nada porque estaba aterrado.

—Ven, aquí no.— Murmuró, haciéndome un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, aunque a mí me pareció que la última parte era más para sí mismo que para mí.

Caminamos en silencio por la colonia de Eren, con sus bonitas y lujosas casas. Sus flores de colores que crecían con opulencia a pesar de que el invierno ni siquiera había acabado y toda la maldita tranquilidad del mundo que lo caracterizaba. Terminamos en un pequeño y amplio callejón que estaba iluminado por la luz anaranjada de un viejo farol. Eren se apoyó contra la pared del viejo restaurante de comida francesa abandonado y en ruinas, yo sólo podía ver su perfil tan carente de algo que se asemejara a lo que él siempre había sido. Y lo supe.

—Me gustaría hablarte de algo.

Finalmente me animé a decir, él parpadeó y asintió suavemente. La débil luz naranja del farol iluminaba gran parte de su perfil y realmente, ésta era la escena más patética que pude haber imaginado para que todo se derrumbara. Eren recargó por completo su espalda contra la fría superficie de ladrillos rojos y ladeó el cuello para que sus ojos pudieran verme mientras respondía:

—Sí, lo sé.

—Oh— Susurré, relamiendo mis resecos labios.— ¿Sí?

—Más o menos.— Admitió, arrugó su nariz y luego encogió los hombros.— Supongo que me hubiera gustado escucharlo de ti antes que de nadie más.

A pesar de todo, no había enojo en su voz, sólo una triste resignación que nunca podría ser propia de Eren. Porque Eren siempre pelea, no se permite resignación, nunca retrocede y siempre muestra aquella salvaje terquedad. Por cada segundo, latido del corazón que pasaba, fui hundiéndome más y más en donde estaba parado, los coches pasaban de vez en cuando y ni siquiera supe en qué momento se había oscurecido, pero ahora todo lo que nos iluminaba era ese viejo farol en decadencia. Pasar saliva fue bastante difícil y no quebrarme allí mismo aún peor. Aun así, en lugar de poder explicarme, dirigí todo mi enojo contra Farlan una vez más, porque estaba seguro que él le había dicho a Eren.

—Seguro te lo dijo Farlan.— Suspiré ruidosamente y Eren levantó sus cejas con curiosidad.

—Para este punto, ya no importa realmente quién me lo haya dicho.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo hago— Bajé la mirada hasta mi par de converse negros, podía sentir a las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.— Lo siento mucho, tanto... ¡yo ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo y él..!

—Sí, también lo sé— Pude escuchar que Eren contenía la respiración, para luego dejar salir todo el aire.— Ya no estoy molesto por el beso, no más. Y quiero que entiendas que si estamos terminando, no es precisamente por eso.

Levanté la mirada de forma brusca cuando escuché la dolorosa palabra _"terminar"_ , Eren ya no me miraba a mí. Su perfil tan ausente de cualquier atisbo de dolor que pudiera estar diciendo en ese momento, era todo lo que yo podía ver con ojos frenéticos y abiertos de par en par. Sabía que esta posibilidad estaría presente cuando le hablara del beso, pero entonces, no pensaba que él ya lo supiera y ahora la pesadilla se había vuelto realidad porque él ya sabía. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que esto era lo que había necesitado para no tener dudas.

Demasiado tarde para comprender que no quería perder a Eren. Que era él a quien realmente quería y estuve a punto de decirle que no me dejara, que no deseaba estar sin él pero entonces, yo también me sentí un poco herido. Eren ni siquiera había preguntado, él había asumido esto por los dos y ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntar si era algo que yo deseaba. Mi maltrecho cerebro pensaba con furia que había una solución para esto y que terminar, no era una de ellas. Esto debía ser una decisión unánime, en donde ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo en terminar cualquier cosa que _juntos_ habíamos decidido comenzar.

Pero mi mitad había decido que ya no me necesitaba más, que podía seguir por su cuenta y claro que dolía. Tan inmaduro para no darme cuenta en ese momento de que yo también había fallado como mitad. Así que no di ninguna de las señales que Eren pudiera haber estado esperando y con eso, le había confirmado que en realidad, él no necesitaba de alguien como yo. Aunque yo sí necesitara de alguien como él, más bien, de él.

—Hemos estado haciendo las cosas mal— Enunció de repente y sí, me sorprendió que él también creyera que había hecho algo para arruinarlo.— Inició demasiado rápido, quizá aún no estábamos listos el uno para el otro.

Claro que tampoco era propio de Eren decir esas cosas, siempre pensé que Eren era la clase de persona que cortaba los vínculos y no intentaba explicar por qué lo hacía. Él tenía razón, si pensaba eso era porque realmente no lo conocía como presumía hacerlo, él tenía razón y quizá, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Casi daba miedo pensar que en su lugar, yo habría dicho exactamente lo mismo. Olvidaba que a pesar de todo, seguíamos siendo almas gemelas, porque me negaba a pensar que eramos parte de ese universo en donde nunca podríamos coincidir.

Eren no era la misma persona que había conocido tiempo atrás, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para asumir la madurez de la que tanto carecía y que con todo lo que estaba pasando, se vio forzado a acoger. Torcí los labios y de pronto, me sentí orgulloso de la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, odiando saber que a partir de ahora, ya no vería en qué se convertiría y deseando que algún día, yo también pudiera ser más así.

—Demasiado jóvenes e imprudentes— Asentí ante mi afirmación, torciendo los labios.— Demasiado intensos, llevando todo demasiado lejos.

—Sí, mucho de todo eso que mencionaste.— Eren también asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—Incluye que también somos necios e imposibles, porque somos como perros y gatos.

—Sí— Un atisbo de sonrisa tan rota apareció en los labios de Eren, luego su cabeza también se recargó en la pared de ladrillos.— Escuché algo de eso... una vez.

—Y con todo los problemas que...

—Levi— Interrumpió el castaño a mitad de mi oración en la que planeaba culpar también a Grisha Jaeger por esto, por aparecer.— Basta, nos estás justificando.

—Lo lamento— Hundí un poco más los hombros y me abracé a mí mismo, con mis propios brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras decía:— Es que aún no quiero despedirme, supongo. Siempre odié las despedidas... _deberías hacerme entrar en razón._

Por primera vez desde que habíamos estado parados allí, Eren puso esa mueca de tristeza, como si tampoco quisiera terminar y nuevamente estuve a punto de decirle que no tenía que acabar, que hallaríamos la manera de solucionar esto, porque siempre la encontrábamos... y deseaba que Eren supiera que ese par de veces que no dije nada, fue porque casi lo hacía. Él por fin despegó la espalda de la pared de ladrillos y caminó hasta mí. Dudó por varios segundos pero al final, sus brazos terminaron por abrazarme y entonces supe con certeza que ninguno de los dos deseaba esto, pero que Eren pensaba que era necesario y que yo no debía detenerlo.

Pronto mis brazos rodearon su espalda y mis dedos se aferraron a la tela de su sudadera gris, queriendo mantenerlo sólo un poco más, porque ahora sentía que se me escurría como hielo derretido entre mis dedos. Ojalá algún día pudiera ser un poco más como él y quién sabe, si no era demasiado tarde para nosotros, quizá podría ser digno de pedirle que fuera mío una vez más. Quería ir a casa con él y dormir a su lado, eso era todo lo que estaba deseando hacer en este momento. Estaba llegando al punto critico en que esto no se sentía como una despedida, sino como una maldita reconciliación y necesitaba que Eren de verdad me hiciera entrar en razón, porque una reconciliación ya no era posible.

Casi de forma reticente, él rompió el brazo y se alejó de mí a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos y los míos permanecieron bastante tiempo fundiéndose, antes de que Eren apartara la mirada y relamiera sus labios para decir en un hilo de voz demasiado doloroso:

—Suerte, Levi.

Sin decir nada más, sin esperar a que yo pudiera decir algo más, se fue. Caminando tan rápido que supe que lo hacía de esta forma para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse y volver, para no darme tiempo de alcanzarlo y pedirle que lo intentáramos una vez más. Se iba y yo lo miraba hacerlo y cuando desapareció por completo de mi campo de visión, aún sentía que en realidad, no se había ido del todo. Que una parte importante se había quedado conmigo y yo... todavía me quedé un poco más allí hasta que la débil luz del farol comenzó a parpadear.

"Ahora, por penoso que eso era, se querían el uno al otro. Pero eran demasiado jóvenes para saber cómo amar. Lleno de duda, él huyó. _Por supuesto que te amo, si no estás consciente de eso, es mi culpa. Por favor, perdóname_ [...] él no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su partida fue solo el primer paso en su viaje de regreso a ella.

— _Sabes que te esperaré el tiempo necesario, mi principito..."_

El Principito, Antoine de Saint.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un lindo día. Paso por aquí para dejar actualización, en realidad hacen faltan cinco capítulos para el final con el epilogo incluido, así que estaré tratando de subir un capitulo por día, a ver si logro hacer, ah. En fin, muchas gracias a todas las bellas personitas que siempre se toman la molestia de leerme y dejar su review, eso siempre me alienta un montón a seguir publicando por acá. Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	47. Lo que queda y lo que se desvanece

**Lo que queda y lo que se desvanece**

 _*Letras en cursiva representan recuerdos._

 **[Levi. A]**

 _ **Todos necesitan alejarse un tiempo, lo oí decir de otros...**_

 _El frío viento revolvía sus largos cabellos, nuestras manos entrelazadas y encajando perfectamente bien la una con la otra, porque se pertenecían, porque ese debía ser su lugar. Pensaba que no estaban hechas para estar separadas y que nadie debía intentar separarlas jamás. Tocar las manos de Eren resultaba siendo la cosa más simple del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo... provocaba que mi estómago se retorciera y que las abejas asesinas se convirtieran en ligeras mariposas que hacían cosquillas._

 _Quería sostener su mano para siempre y tener esa certeza de que todo estaría bien. No deseaba alejarme de Eren, ni deseaba que él dejara ir mi mano, no después de haber dicho que me amaba por quizá, tercera vez desde que comenzamos a salir. Esto que teníamos ya no era querer, era algo mucho más profundo y probablemente, doloroso. Debí haberle dicho esa vez que también lo amaba, pero asumí que era algo que él ya sabía._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de mi falta de respuesta por su reciente declaración, él no se detuvo en repetirlo, jamás lo hacía:_

— _Te amo, Levi— Sus ojos verdes tan llenos de brillo, de vida, de felicidad compleja mientras lo decía.— Creo que te seguiré amando incluso cuando ya no estemos juntos._

— _Nunca nos alejaremos— Aseguré.— Estaremos tanto tiempo juntos que para cuando muramos, seremos como esa vieja leyenda de los amantes que se convirtieron en volcanes para seguir juntos._

 _ **Hasta los amantes necesitan unas vacaciones... alejados uno del otro...**_

 _Casi de forma reticente, él rompió el abrazo y se alejó de mí a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos y los míos permanecieron bastante tiempo fundiéndose, antes de que Eren apartara la mirada y relamiera sus labios para decir en un hilo de voz demasiado doloroso:_

— _Suerte, Levi._

 _Sin decir nada más, sin esperar a que yo pudiera decir algo más, se fue. Caminando tan rápido que supe que lo hacía de esta forma para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse y volver, para no darme tiempo de alcanzarlo y pedirle que lo intentáramos una vez más. Se iba y yo lo miraba hacerlo y cuando desapareció por completo de mi campo de visión, aún sentía que en realidad, no se había ido del todo. Que una parte importante se había quedado conmigo y yo... todavía me quedé un poco más allí hasta que la débil luz del farol comenzó a parpadear._

 _ **Sosténme ahora, es difícil decir lo siento, sólo quiero que te quedes...**_

— _Entonces, ¿qué?— Preguntó de pronto, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pestañeé.— ¿Quisieras reconciliarte conmigo y ser mi amigo?_

 _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción contenida y yo a punto de ceder ante aquella estúpida sonrisa y ante aquellos estúpidos ojos. Sin pensarlo demasiado estreché su mano y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, cual niño que acaba de recibir el juguete que le pidió a Santa Claus para Navidad._

— _En serio, Jaeger, eres un dolor en el culo.— Negué un par de veces, antes de soltar la mano de Eren a regañadientes._

— _No hay nada que perdonar— Exclamó pareciendo más animado y mentiría si dijera que no me sentí tan aliviado.— Ahora eres algo así como mi mejor amigo, no podría enojarme contigo._

 _Tuve que forzar una sonrisa cuando le oí decir la palabra con "a". Eren su y súper poder de cagarme justo después de tirarme flores, era increíble la capacidad que tenía éste idiota desnaturalizado para subirte a la luna y luego sin previo aviso, bajarte de un solo tirón rudo y dejarte con todo roto. Suspiré resignado a asumir mi rol indiscutible de mejor amigo y acepar que eso era a lo más que podía aspirar en al menos esta vida._

 _Sin embargo, Eren, como el ser impredecible que solía ser, volvió a subirme abruptamente a la luna cuando en un impulso de quién sabe qué, se abrazó a mí tan fuerte que la respiración escapó de mis pulmones por el breve tiempo que estuvimos abrazados, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de fútbol y de una emocionada Mikasa que sonreía con altanería, como diciéndome "te lo dije", casi podía escuchar su voz llena de triunfo._

 _ **Después de todo lo que hemos atravesado, te lo recompensaré , lo prometo...**_

— _Levi, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si yo creía que pertenecías a ese universo en donde tu alma gemela no te quería?_

 _Volteé a verlo, él no me miraba a mí, sus ojos se concentraban en la blanca pared que tenía frente a él, respondí que lo recordaba perfectamente y entonces él cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido por quién sabe qué cosa, y con la voz más suave que yo jamás le había escuchado, con aquella ternura que creí que él nunca podría tener o mostrar y con esa complicidad de quién esta contando el mejor secreto guardado, más bonito de todos, me dijo:_

— _Te quiero, Levi, te quiero— Susurró en un suspiro, mientras que poco a poco su cabeza iba cayendo sobre mi hombro, pasar saliva me costó horrores.— No sé si pueda compensar algo, o si será suficiente, pero en serio lo hago. Te quiero._

 _Él no abrió los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados y entonces, entendí porqué lo hacía cuando yo cerré los míos y dejé que esa calidez me embargara por completo, que se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo y convirtiera a las abejas asesinas en mi estómago, en mariposas. Me tomé la libertad de recargar mi cabeza contra la suya y sonreír de lado, tratando por todos los medios de contener todo lo que quería salir y salir, y volver a salir. Y con la misma ternura, con la misma seguridad con la que se sabe que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, murmuré suavemente:_

— _Y yo te quiero a ti, Eren, completa y sinceramente._

— _¿En serio?— Pregunté con diversión, tan nervioso que no pude reprimir la sonrisa en mis labios.— ¿Los votos de El cadáver de la novia?_

 _Eren encogió los hombros, en el proceso soltó una carcajada infantil, como si acabara de encontrar el final del arcoíris y la olla repleta de oro. No pude evitar volver a reír, pero esta vez no había incredulidad, era todo felicidad. De nueva cuenta mis ojos se posaron en la pulsera roja que parecía brillar cada vez que movía la mano y arrugué la nariz._

— _No tengo una para ti.— Dije en un susurro, sin poder quitar mis ojos de ella._

— _Fue algo improvisado, ya ves, a veces se me ocurren ideas geniales— Eren encogió los hombros con sencillez.— Podrá ser nuestro hilo rojo del destino._

 _Asentí sin poder ser capaz de decir algo más, en cambio, mis brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Eren y me paré sobre la punta de mis pies para poder alcanzar sus labios. Fue un beso suave, de vez en cuando se interrumpía para dar paso a besos más pequeños en mis mejillas, o en su mandíbula, todo siendo tan suave e inocente como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Eren se abrazó a mí con fuerza en algún momento dado, inclinándose un poco para enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Yo también me aferré a él, peinaba con parsimonia los mechones de cabello largo que caían por su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre las hebras castañas._

 _Sentí que Eren respiraba con fuerza, arrastrando la punta de su nariz contra mi garganta cuando de repente dijo:_

— _Levi, te amo._

 _Abrí muy grande los ojos y ahogué un jadeo en mi garganta, mis oídos no escucharon nada más y todo el cuerpo se me llenó de escalofríos. El maldito mundo se detuvo y nada tuvo sentido, ni importancia, excepto Eren y yo abrazado a él._

 _ **Y después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho, tú eres una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir...**_

— _Tú y yo sabemos la razón, probablemente ya estés cansado de esto pero...— Contuve la respiración, lo que iba a admitir no sería sencillo, pero estaba harto de guardarme tantas verdades y yo sólo...— Y me dará mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero tú eres el hombre mi vida._

 _El par de cejas castañas de Eren se alzaron hasta casi llegar al ras del inicio de su cabello ya demasiado largo. Su rostro pareció iluminarse contra las débiles luces que emanaban de rectoría y sus ojos verdes se abrieron muy grande, casi con la anticipación de cualquier cosa que él estuviera a punto de decir. Hubo una maldita y resplandeciente sonrisa amplia, tan amplia que sus enormes ojos terminaron por enchinarse de forma adorable. Y luego, relamió sus labios, listo para decir con la voz más suave que tenía:_

— _Y tú el hombre de la mía._

 _Estábamos sentados en el capote del coche de Eren, pensaba que debía estar hecho de un material bastante resistente si podía soportar el peso de ambos combinado sobre él. Mirábamos el estrellado cielo de las afueras de Berlín, el estéreo del coche reproducía If you leave me now, en algo que podía ser lo más trillado y cliché en la historia de las cosas que son demasiado trilladas y clichés. Pero esto nos hacía felices a ambos, mirar el cielo, la luna e imaginar que por ese efímero momento, nos hallábamos completamente solos en todos los universos que pudieran existir. Había estacionado el coche en un lote baldío, cerca de la carretera y yo sólo podía esperar que esto no nos causara problemas por invadir propiedad privada o algo así._

 _Eren intentaba encontrar figuras entre los puntos resplandecientes y de vez en cuando, entornaba los ojos cuando miraba la luna y aseguraba haber visto un conejo reflejada en ella. Nada de eso podía interesarme en lo absoluto, me parecía un poco más fascinante mirar el perfil sonriente de Eren. Observar como su frente se arrugaba cada vez que intentaba encontrar una nueva figura entre las estrellas, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando la luz de la luna los tocaba y el pensamiento de que no había otro sitio en el que deseara estar que no fuera aquí, con él._

— _¿Sabías que el zorro esta enamorado de la luna?_

 _Preguntó con un suspiro casi nostálgico, sus ojos sobre la enorme y redonda luna que brillaba con opulencia en medio de ese cielo negro y forrado de estrellas. Dejé escapar una carcajada y de inmediato negué, Eren frunció el ceño ante mi aparente diversión en lo que él consideraba como un asunto serio._

— _En realidad, es el lobo— Aseguré, aunque bueno... tampoco se podía descartar la idea que sugería Eren, pero aún así dije:— El zorro no puede estar enamorado de la luna._

— _¿Por qué no?— Cuestionó casi enseguida, inflando las mejillas en un puchero de lo más infantil._

— _Ah bueno, porque el zorro ya tiene a su principito— Expliqué con sencillez y Eren ladeó el cuello con curiosidad.— Y podrían haber miles de príncipes allá afuera, pero su principito es único en el mundo para el zorro, ¿lo has olvidad_ o?

— _Oh— Asintió como si la claridad de un recuerdo regresara a él.— ¿Olvidar? Imposible. Después de todo... el principito jamás podría estar sin su zorro, ¿verdad?_

— _Verdad, totalmente— Sonreí de lado y me acurruqué un poco más contra uno de los costados de Eren, ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.— Así que harías bien en hacerte a la idea de que nadie podrá separarme de ti._

— _Eso suena como a una hermosa amenaza._

 _ **No podría estar de pie si estuviera lejos, ni por un solo día de tu cuerpo...**_

 _Estaba nervioso, ambos lo estábamos. No había nada que nos diferenciara el uno del otro, nos componían cosas iguales relativamente. Físicamente, eramos parecidos en todos los sentidos, quizá había una que otra diferencia notable, como las largas piernas de Eren que parecía que nunca tendrían final. Su piel bronceada en contraste con mi piel demasiado pálida como para que fuera saludable. Y aún así, estando frente a frente, mirándonos, me daba cuenta que a pesar de todo, había cierto pudor y vergüenza por ver al contrario completamente desnudo._

 _No era como lo había imaginado, nunca lo era cuando se trataba de Eren. No era arrebatado, ni ninguno de los dos exudaba confianza a niveles críticos, pero seguía siendo... hermoso. Claro, nos habíamos tocado demasiadas veces en el pasado de forma más que íntima, pero jamás llegaba a la desnudez por completo. Y no era lo mismo, no podía ser lo mismo, de alguna manera, ambos estábamos mostrándonos vulnerables frente al otro. Porque no se trataba simplemente de estar desnudos, esperando a que el contrario hiciera su movimiento. Pensaba que había algo más, como si dejáramos que el otro viera las cicatrices emocionales de su contrario y no se asustara por ellas._

 _Al final fui yo quien dio el primer paso, rozando la punta de mis dedos en las clavículas de Eren y observando como él cerraba los ojos y suspiraba por ese toque tan inocente. Toqué también sus hombros y toda la extensión de su garganta, hasta que mis dedos pararon en la parte posterior de su nuca. Mis dedos se enredaron en los mechones de cabello de Eren y él por fin abrió los ojos, acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acunó como si estuviera sosteniendo algo sumamente importante, al menos para él._

 _La mano que había estado en su nuca, pronto inició de nuevo su recorrido curioso o otros lugares que antes ni siquiera había soñado con tocar. Acarició gentilmente los omóplatos de Eren, bajando más y más, delineando con los dedos su columna vertebral y sintiendo los huesos de sus costillas entre mis dedos. Más abajo hasta que mi palma se detuvo en su espalda baja. Volvió a suspirar, aunque más ruidosamente._

 _Él también tocó, claro que lo hizo. Sus dedos igualmente tocaron mis clavículas, luego vagaron hasta mi pecho y su palma se extendió justo en la parte donde mi desbocado corazón latía con fuerza. De la misma forma su palma bajo más, tocando mi estómago y delineando los huesos que sobresalían de mis caderas. Entonces su mano se posó con gentileza en mi cadera. Todo era nuevo para ambos y a pesar de eso, cuando nuestros cuerpos se pegaron por completo al ajeno y se fundieron, era como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos._

 _Como un molde que ya ha sido definido por otras vidas pasadas, por otros universos quizá. Un molde que ya esta listo para encajar a la perfección, de la forma en la que Eren y yo encajábamos. Estábamos nerviosos, sí, pero, ¿quién no temblaría ante la idea de que sin importar cómo, la dinamita y la chispa harían explosión y todo se resumiría a esa bella explosión? ¿Ante la idea de que no se reducirían a cenizas porque seguirían ardiendo?_

 _ **No querría ser arrastrado lejos de la persona que amo. Sosténme ahora, es difícil decir lo siento...**_

Silencié el viejo tocadiscos cuando los recuerdos fueron insoportables. Ya había pasado un mes entero y yo aún no podía reponerme del todo, para colmo de males, todo lo que conocía estaba infestado por el incesante recuerdo de Eren. Ciertamente, él nunca se fue del todo y eso dolía como el infierno. Eren estaba en todas las malditas canciones, en los buenos libros y en cada maldita película romántica que veía. Estaba en los días no tan fríos y en las rosas blancas, en Harry Potter y en cada jodido príncipe de Disney, porque cómo olvidar que Eren era el estúpido principito y yo el fiel zorro.

Lo veía en las malditas hamburguesas y podía escuchar su voz desentonada en cada canción de los ochentas. En _If you leave me now,_ cuando _It must have been love_ sonaba en Mujer bonita y cuando era lo suficientemente masoquista para echar a andar el viejo tocadiscos de mamá para escuchar _The way you look tonight._ Y ahora incluso me parecía escucharlo cantar _Hard to say i'm sorry_. Un mes y los daños colaterales de una cosa llamada Eren Jaeger seguían haciendo estragos. Había días en los que me sentía demasiado enojado con él como para poder recordar todas las razones del por qué esto había sido lo mejor.

Pero había días como hoy, en los que lo extrañaba demasiado como para decidir que ninguna de ellas importaba y estar a punto de correr a buscarlo, tocar su rostro y preguntar si le gustaría intentarlo una vez más conmigo. Pero entonces, recordaba todas las razones por las que esto era por el bien de ambos y simplemente me contentaba con imaginar que volvíamos. Y el maldito círculo vicioso se volvía a repetir una y otra vez.

Aunque sabía que me hacía daño, no podía dejar de escuchar esas viejas canciones que tanto le gustaban a Eren. La buena música era una de esas pocas cosas que se sentían como él y no quería perder eso también. Cuando terminé de sentir lastima por mí mismo, decidí salir de mi habitación, mi mamá estaba en el comedor haciendo las cuentas de lo último que se debía pagar de esa maldita deuda que mi padre muy amablemente, nos había heredado.

Me senté frente a ella y fingí que me sentía bastante feliz en coger una manzana del frutero. Pude sentir sus tristes ojos sobre mi persona, un mes entero mirándome de esa forma. No necesité decirle nada, supuse que Erwin le habrá contado con lujo de detalle, después de todo, aún seguía trabajando para él, lo que nos permitió poder seguir pagando la maldita deuda. Lo que me permitió dejar mi trabajo de medio tiempo y enfocarme en mis propios estudios y nuevamente, todo gracias a Eren. Cuando le di el primer mordisco a la manzana y volteé a verla, ella enseguida bajó la mirada y continuó haciendo sus cuentas.

Suspiré, sintiéndome completamente agobiado con las miradas que mamá me daba. No iba a morir por esto. Nadie moría por un corazón roto, jamás.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?— Pregunté soltando un suspiro lleno de cansancio.— Llevas cerca de un mes mirándome como si estuviera convaleciendo.

Ella levantó la mirada de sus notas, parecía sorprendida de que al fin sacara a relucir éste tema. Mordió su labio inferior en lo que reconocía como un gesto de nerviosismo; cerró su libreta y la hizo a un lado, antes de mirarme con algo cercano a la preocupación.

—Aún no, pero estás cerca del colapso— Informó con voz suave, medio broma, medio verdad.— Yo... ¿Estás bien?, supe lo que pasó con Eren y quería preguntar, pero no sabía si querrías hablar de ello.

—Bien, estoy bien— Encogí los hombros con desdén y le di otro mordisco a la manzana.— La vida pasa, Eren también... es decir, ¿por qué habría de estar a punto del colapso?

Rodé la manzana entre mis dedos y fingí que eso era lo más interesante porque nuevamente, estaba siendo terco para admitir que me sentía al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, no pude mantener mi orgullo por más tiempo, había sido suficiente. Debía ser maduro para admitir cómo me sentía realmente.

—Eren solamente era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero. Eren solamente era todo y lo perdí— Arrugué la nariz y traté de contener las lágrimas lo mejor que pude.— ¿Por qué habría de estar a punto del colapso?

—Levi...

Pero tras murmurar mi nombre con demasiado dolor, mi mamá pronto se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba yo, inclinándose para poder abrazarme. Sólo entonces me permití llorar por primera vez en todo el mes, allí en la cálida seguridad de los brazos de mi mamá. Ya no podía sujetar la mano de Eren y realmente estaba aterrado para este punto, pero al menos un abrazo de mi mamá era más que suficiente para no sentir que estaba totalmente a la deriva.

—Está bien, cariño— Suspiró contra mi cabello.— A veces el amor no tiene que durar para siempre. Y quizá duele ahora mismo, pero al menos tienes esa certeza de que fue real. De que sigue siendo real y _está bien quedarse con lo bueno y desvanecer lo malo_.

Quizá, por tercera vez desde que tengo memoria, la mujer que siempre me dejó ser tan independiente y que me creyó fuerte y firme como una roca, se detuvo a decir el tipo de cosas que jamás pensé que diría. Porque a mamá los años y las experiencias la habían vuelto dura y yo había crecido tratando de imitar ese ejemplo. Ser fuerte ante las circunstancias, no dejar que una fuerte ventisca nos despeinara ni un solo cabello. Nadie nunca nos dijo que de vez en cuando, las rocas también se desmoronan y que no estaba mal.

Probablemente, a veces era mejor quedarse con todo lo bonito. Con las cosas que alguna vez nos hicieron felices, Eren tenía esa magnifica teoría de que los bellos recuerdos son los que al final de un horrible día, nos hacían mantener la esperanza de que eventualmente, el sol vuelve a salir y nuevos bellos recuerdos vuelven a nacer. Tal vez no se equivocaba al pensar que recuerdos así podían darnos la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todo lo malo.

Entonces, decidí que mi primer recuerdo feliz sería el de Eren sosteniendo mi mano en medio de la oscuridad. Allí, donde las estrellas tocaban el suelo. Podría quedarme con eso y desvanecer el cruel pensamiento de que nunca más volvería a sostener su mano.

* * *

Hanji hablaba hasta por los codos, pero eso ni siquiera era extraño, ella siempre hablaba. Incluso si yo no tenía intención alguna por responder a su incesante conversación. A Hanji no le importaba que Eren y yo nos hubiéramos reducido a nada cuando antes eramos todo. Pensaba que le daba igual, ella jamás intentó preguntar por qué terminó todo y tampoco preguntaba cómo me sentía. Para ella nunca fue relevante y supongo que pensaba que yo ya lo había superado; tal vez, todo el asunto de Eren la tiene demasiado fastidiada. Siempre fuimos una cosa complicada.

Mikasa, de forma inesperada, se había convertido en todo lo que Hanji no deseaba ser. A escuchar todo lo que pensaba que Hanji no quería escuchar, porque a estas alturas era suficiente de Eren. Pero Mikasa nunca se quejaba cuando la llamaba a mitad de la noche sólo para preguntar si sabía algo de Eren. Mikasa incluso había querido intervenir desesperadamente, pero yo siempre seguía respondiendo que no lo hiciera y el propio Eren le pidió que no se metiera más. Ella estaba frustrada con todo esto, porque seguía diciendo que ambos eramos demasiado idiotas y orgullosos para aceptar que nos extrañábamos el uno al otro. Ella no entendía que Eren creía firmemente que era mejor de esta forma y que hacía todo lo que podía, que era lo que el resto de nosotros también debíamos hacer.

Annie nunca trató de intervenir, tampoco mencionaba a Eren si no era necesario hacerlo. Una vez dijo que era mejor de esa forma y quizá, solamente ella entendía porque lo decía. Tampoco me trataba como si estuviera roto y cualquier toque me fuera a romper, ella seguía actuando como siempre y a veces lograba olvidar que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. Annie parecía tener una peculiar forma de superar las rupturas y se esforzaba por mostrármela. Si le funcionaba o no, jamás lo sabría; Mikasa y yo ya habíamos aprendido que el nombre de Armin tampoco se tenía que mencionar si no era necesario en su presencia.

Y Hanji... simplemente ignoraba que algo especial que estuvo sucediendo en sus narices, había terminado. Yo a veces era un poco Mikasa, un poco Annie y trataba de ser un poco Hanji, pero me daba cuenta de que no deseaba olvidar.

Así que cuando Hanji dejó de hablar y se detuvo en medio de su andar, yo pude dejar de estar tan ensimismado y levanté la mirada. Sólo para encontrarme frente a frente con Farlan después de un largo tiempo, había venido hasta mi escuela y ahora tenía esa mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Para ser justos, había tardado más de lo que pensé y de alguna forma supe a qué había venido, porque Farlan era tan parecido a mí que ni siquiera me sorprendía lo predecible que era.

—Hola, Hanji— Sus ojos fueron a dar brevemente con la nombrada, pero luego regresaron a mi rostro que estaba demasiado cansado.— Hola, Levi, ¿qué tal todo?

Su voz era tan suave y condescendiente, pero no me importó porque últimamente no tenía ganas de nada. Últimamente sólo encogía los hombros cuando alguien preguntaba cómo me encontraba, volvía a ser el mismo de antes y odiaba darme cuenta de eso. Hanji, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente en dirección de Farlan y respondió por mí.

—¡Todo está bien!— Dijo y yo sólo podía pensar: _no, no lo está._ — Y es una sorpresa verte de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.

—Sí...— Respondió él con aire ausente, sus ojos nunca dejaron de verme a pesar de que mi mirada se negaba a encontrarse con la suya.— En realidad, vine a asegurarme de que Levi estuviera bien.

Zoe ahogó un jadeo fingido de sorpresa en su garganta, por varios segundos dudó en qué debía hacer, si irse o quedarse. Cuando terminé con Eren, fui directo con Hanji, gritando que ya no intentara involucrarme con Farlan de nuevo. Había sido tarde, pero ya no insistía en que debía estar con Farlan, ni nada parecido. Al parecer, el mensaje por primera vez le había quedado claro. Church se aclaró la garganta y le dio una mirada que gritaba suplica a Hanji, por lo que al final ella terminó dándome una mirada de disculpa y se apresuró en irse.

Cuando Hanji finalmente se perdió entre los estudiantes del turno vespertino, fue que Farlan por fin volteó a verme. Su frente estaba arrugada y me pareció que sus ojos ya no eran de un marrón tan oscuro como solía recordarlos, eran de un café tan suave que casi llegaban al color claro de la miel y me sorprendió darme cuenta que por primera vez me fijaba bien en él.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó en un suspiro, su voz saliendo tan suave de sus labios.— Hanji me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Y... retiraba el pensamiento acerca de que Hanji por fin había captado el mensaje de que debía dejar de meterse en mi vida, al parecer no lo entendió del todo. Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí, sintiéndome un poco irritado.

—Claro que se preocupa— Comenté entre dientes, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.— Terminaste por arruinar mi relación con Eren. Pero estoy bien, por cierto.

—No me arrepiento por haberte besado— Admitió con voz cansina, pronto se ganó un ceño fruncido de mi parte y se apresuró en agregar:— Me arrepiento de las circunstancias, tú estabas con Eren y fue totalmente incorrecto. Y Levi, debes saber que no fui yo quien le habló del beso a Eren, no tenía idea de que Zeke Jaeger había estado cerca.

Entorné los ojos mirándolo fijamente y buscando cualquier indicio de mentira en Church pero no me pareció que estuviera mintiendo. Entonces suspiré, el hermano mayor de Eren jamás me gustó y yo tampoco le gustaba a él, yo mismo le había dado motivos suficientes para que lograra separarme de su hermano. No era culpa de él, hubieron más cosas que influyeron, pero Zeke había puesto la cereza en el pastel, al final, mi miedo más grande se había cumplido.

—Y yo pensé que ya lo estabas superando— Volvió a hablar Farlan y yo parpadeé un tanto aturdido por la interrupción a mis pensamientos pesimistas.— Sé que estás molesto conmigo y que no quieres verme, pero Hanji me llamó demasiado preocupada por ti y no pude evitar venir a verte...

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, lo estoy superando y seguro lo superaré— Aseguré, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había fruncido los labios en una mueca lastimera.— Y probablemente Hanji me vea molesto o triste en algunas ocasiones, pero no debes tomar en serio a esa loca. Estaré bien.

Encogí los hombros y arrugué la nariz, intentaba disimular que no me importaba demasiado pero sabía bien que todo en mí gritaba que en realidad, todo dolía. Farlan, siendo tan parecido a mí y por ende, tan predecible, terminó acentuando aún más su mueca de preocupación. Él también sabía que sólo trataba de engañarlo y minimizar lo que en realidad sentía. Había una expresión de dolorosa resignación en su rostro cuando dijo:

—En realidad lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?— Afirmó, porque parecía que siempre tuvo esa certeza y yo había sido el único imbécil que dudó.

—Sí.

Y... era tan duro darse cuenta que había sido demasiado lento para darme cuenta que no podía sentir esto por Farlan, porque siempre perteneció a Eren. Porque miraba a Farlan y no sentía nada, no estaban los nervios, ni las ganas de vomitar. Ni la emoción, ni la compleja felicidad, no tenía deseos de pellizcar sus mejillas sólo para ver su ceño fruncido y pensar en lo adorable que lucía cuando pretendía estar enojado. Claro que no, porque Farlan no era Eren.

Quería a Farlan, eso era seguro. Ambos teníamos un montón de cosas en común, el amor por los libros o la música clásica, la comida china y el té hirviendo incluso en los días calurosos. Pero había confundido todo eso con lo que sentía por Eren y de ninguna forma podía sentir lo mismo por ambos. Creía que la teoría acerca de que dos imanes con polaridades iguales jamás se atraerán, todo lo contrario, se repelen porque son demasiado iguales, demasiado de lo mismo. Por eso siempre encajé con Eren, no teníamos que ser totalmente iguales para complementarnos. A uno le sobraba lo que al otro le faltaba.

—Y aún lo extrañas, ¿no?

Volvió a decir con voz queda, tampoco había sido una pregunta en realidad, había sido otra cruel afirmación que yo no me había atrevido a decir en voz alta, ni siquiera a admitir. Esta vez, sin embargo, asentí por toda respuesta.

—Entonces...— Farlan relamió sus labios, sus hombros caídos como si estuviera perdiendo toda esperanza al decir:— Tú y yo nunca... nunca.

—No, me temo que no.

Suspiré y Farlan apretó demasiado fuerte los labios en una pálida línea por la presión ejercida en ellos, cerró los ojos por varios segundos que me parecieron horas y cuando los abrió de nuevo, casi fue doloroso ver ese brillo determinado que solía ver en Eren. Él dudó entre tocarme o mantener su distancia, pero al final, optó por la segunda opción y respetó todo mi espacio personal.

—Lamento haber sido tan egoísta por darme cuenta hasta ahora— Exclamó sonando tan sincero como podía.— Y todos los problemas que causé, pero... voy a arreglar este desastre. Al menos déjame intentarlo.

—Está bien, puede que nuestra amistad no esté del todo arruinada.

Encogí los hombros, me llevaría un tiempo antes de perdonar a Farlan por haber pasado los límites que se supone debía respetar, todavía pensaba que no era imposible que pudiéramos ser amigos. Sin embargo, Church entornó los ojos y boqueó, como si quisiera decir algo importante, pero al final... simplemente se arrepintió. Negó con la cabeza y sin más, se marchó, agitando la mano en el aire a modo de despedida y casi sentí que esta era la última vez que nos veríamos.

* * *

 **[Eren. J]**

La suave voz de Mademoiselle estaba cerca de arrullarme por completo, había sido una semana difícil en la universidad, con demasiados exámenes y proyectos y aunque la historia que leía para nosotros me parecía de lo más interesante, sentía que el cansancio estaba acabando conmigo. Mamá estaba en medio de la mullida y suave cama, Isabel y yo estábamos acurrucados a cada lado de ella, escuchando la historia que con tanto cariño se empeñaba en contarnos. Eramos como dos chiquillos que necesitaban de un cuento para antes de dormir, pero ni a Isabel, ni a mí nos importaba. Mademoiselle ya no se levantaba de la cama, así que esta era la única forma en que podíamos estar juntos mientras se pudiera.

En un inicio, la historia se centraba en el tema de la libertad, las criaturas mágicas, el príncipe y un soldado; los dragones y las bestias que mantenían a la humanidad apresada en una ciudad amurallada. Pero luego parecía centrarse en un romance inconcluso entre el príncipe de los elfos y el soldado, se amaban pero nunca podía estar juntos. Las guerras, los conflictos entre ambos, la mortalidad del soldado y el deseo del príncipe de recuperar la corona que le había sido arrebatada injustamente, eran algunas de las cosas que parecían siempre interferir entre ellos.

Y aún así, estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro que, cuando el soldado envejeció y el príncipe elfo mantuvo su eterna juventud y sus siglos y siglos de vida, se prometieron que sin importar cómo, hallarían la forma de volverse a encontrar. En otro tiempo, bajo otras circunstancias, en otra vida quizá. Y pensar en que a Levi le hubiera encantando escuchar sobre esta historia, fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Levi siempre ha sido todo acerca de los libros de romance y aventura.

— _Juntos hasta la última línea, juntos hasta que tu corazón deje de latir y quizá, aún después de eso_ — Exclamó Mademoiselle, tratando de imitar una voz con acento principesco.— _Estaremos juntos incluso cuando yo muera y tengamos que renacer._ Prometió el príncipe elfo a su canoso capitán que ya estaba al borde de la muerte, y aunque dolía, al príncipe a veces le gustaba imaginar que se encontrarían de nuevo en un lluvioso día de Agosto. Fin.

Mamá cerró el larguirucho libro de gruesa pasta color verde pastel. Isabel suspiró conmovida por toda la historia que Mademoiselle nos había leído en un par de tardes, pero yo en cambio, fruncí el ceño y me incorporé en la cama para mirar a mi mamá que lucía una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿Y ese ha sido el final?— Cuestioné, sintiendo empatía por el príncipe y el soldado, deseando que ese no fuera su final en realidad.— No se quedan juntos.

Murmuré con un terrible nudo en la garganta, recordando mi propia situación con Levi y recordando porqué evitaba que Mademoiselle nos leyera libros de romance desde hace un par de meses. Mi mamá, en cambio, soltó una armoniosa carcajada que retumbó por cada rincón de su habitación. Me miró con ternura, aunque también con condescendencia, como si no hubiera entendido en lo absoluto el final; acarició mis largos cabellos sueltos y suspiró, sabía que estaba lista para explicar lo que yo no había entendido. Así era ella, después de todo.

—Yo creo que se quedan juntos— Comenzó a explicar con paciencia.— Claro que tuvieron que separarse por algún tiempo, pero confío en que el príncipe halló la forma de encontrarse con su capitán... en otra vida distinta, tal vez.

—Qué romántico.

Volvió a suspirar Isabel, se notaba a kilómetros que quería llorar. _Ah, chicas._ Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza, esta vez me dirigí a Isabel.

—No es romántico— Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y eso me ganó un ceño fruncido por parte de Isabel. Pronto agregué:— Es trágico y triste y nada nos asegura que se hayan encontrado de nuevo, o que siquiera, se hayan vuelto a enamorar.

Mademoiselle volvió a reír e Isabel terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando con frustración.

—Eres un amargado, Eren— Refunfuñó mi prima, pero era obvio que por sus mejillas infladas en lo que parecía ser un puchero, no lo decía en serio.— Mademoiselle ya no debería leerte historias tan hermosas porque no las entiendes.

—Lamento ser objetivo y saber por experiencia propia que el amor no puede ser así de perfecto.

Bufé con ironía, Isabel frunció aún más su ceño y esta vez, pareció totalmente en desacuerdo conmigo. Abrió la boca, lista para replicar e iniciar una nueva pelea, pero entonces, Mademoiselle palmeó su libro varias veces para llamar la atención de los dos.

—¡Es suficiente!— Dijo con voz firme, pero jamás cruel.— Cada quien interpreta los libros de diferente forma y eso está bien. Ahora, creo que el próximo libro que leeremos no será de romance.

Ambos asentimos estando de acuerdo con ella, porque Mademoiselle jamás erraba. Siempre tenía razón y sabía justo lo que debía decir para cada situación, aún me preguntaba que sería de nosotros sin ella...

Isabel bostezó y pronto se colocó de pie, estirando con pereza sus brazos. Fuera de todas las discusiones por tonterías que llegáramos a tener, ella en realidad parecía cansada, un poco ojerosa y toda esa vibra llena de perpetua felicidad que la perseguía a todas partes cuando la conocí, estaba reducida a lo que parecía ser una sombra gris. Colocó el libro que Mademoiselle había estado leyendo para nosotros en la mesita de noche y pronto anunció que iría a dormir. Una vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá de buenas noches y a mí, salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Mademoiselle.

Estaba a punto de decir que yo también iría a dormir y levantarme para irme, pero entonces mi mamá sujetó una de mis muñecas y una expresión de preocupación se formó rápidamente en su rostro.

—¿Estás muy cansado?— Preguntó y ante su mirada llena de anhelo, tuve que negar suavemente.— ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?

—Todo lo que quieras.

Accedí con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto forzada, últimamente no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír. Volví a acurrucarme a un costado de Mademoiselle y ella pronto llevó sus manos a mi revoltoso cabello que ya estaba demasiado largo, definitivamente iba a cortarlo. Todo estaba en perfecto silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación era la respiración irregular de mi mamá y la mía. Estar con ella era como un bálsamo que aliviaba un poco el constante dolor de recordar que me vi forzado a alejar a Levi por su propio bien.

Habían pasado dos meses y aún seguía doliendo muchísimo. Ni siquiera había importado demasiado el beso con Farlan, estaba dispuesto a perdonar eso y seguir como siempre, pero no era así de sencillo con las demás cosas que siempre parecían interferir. Levi había estado tan confundido respecto a muchas cosas, además... no merecía estar con alguien incompleto. No merecía cargar también con todos mis problemas y quizá, esto había sido lo mejor para ambos.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo?— Mademoiselle interrumpió mis pensamientos pesimistas y ante sus interrogantes, terminé por negar.— Pareces algo pálido, más ojeroso que Isie.

—Estoy bien— Aseguré, tratando por todos los medios de que no se notara el nudo en mi garganta.— La universidad es el horrible dementor de la vida real, drena la vida de cualquier persona.

Al menos no estaba mintiendo en eso, la universidad también era un fuerte motivo para estar cansado todo el tiempo y ni siquiera sabía cómo me las estaba arreglando para no descuidarla, seguir en el equipo de fútbol, ir de visita con Grisha o Erwin y al mismo tiempo, cuidar de Mademoiselle e Isabel. Cómo le hacía para estar aterrado y aún así, seguir adelante, aún si Levi no estaba aquí para sujetar mi mano cuando el miedo era insoportable.

—Eren... deja de darme respuestas evasivas— Regañó con voz gentil mi mamá, en el proceso, apretó un poco una de mis manos con la suya.— Has estado actuando como un robot a piloto automático desde que... Levi y tú terminaron. No he visto que llores y tampoco has querido hablar de eso conmigo. No puede ser sano esto.

—Estoy bien— Repetí, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no jadear de dolor.— Siempre estoy bien.

—Hijo— Exclamó con la voz más suave que le conocía y tuve que morderme los labios.— No tienes que ser siempre fuerte. Estará bien si sólo por hoy me cuentas todo y lo dejas salir, no voy a juzgarte. Por favor.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me había aferrado tanto al cuerpo de mi madre, ni cuando comencé a hipar y a llorar. Pero Mademoiselle no insistió más, se quedó en silencio dejando que llorara, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y de vez en cuando, decía palabras tranquilizantes.

—Nada está bien— Admití por fin, porque ya no podía seguir mintiéndole a Mademoiselle.— Es posible que para el verano Grisha se regrese a Rusia y se lleve a mi hermano lejos. Erwin y Mike están a punto de firmar una carta de divorcio y Levi ya no... ya no está. Y tú me vas a dejar de nuevo, mi vida es una mierda.

Terminé por contarle todas las cosas que me abrumaban y preocupan desde hace un par de meses atrás. No importó siquiera que en el proceso soltará una grosería, pero Mademoiselle no se inmutó ni un poco, a pesar de que sé lo mucho que odia las groserías, ella no dijo nada al respecto. Dejó que me desahogara porque eso era justamente lo que necesitaba en este momento. Cuando mi llanto se redujo a nada más que hipidos y sollozos, fue que ella por fin habló.

—No es una vida de mierda, sólo han sido días... de mierda— Mademoiselle suspiró y era tan raro e incorrecto oírla expresarse así, pero al menos sabía que no estaba enfadada.— Has sido muy valiente, mi pequeño rayo de sol. Es por eso que todo esto pasará, días mejores vendrán porque lo mereces y un buen día, el sol volverá a brillar sobre ti de nuevo.

—Eso suena lindo, sí.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los bonitos ojos de mi madre, a pesar de que esperanza era todo lo que ella ya no debía tener, había esperanza en sus ojos. Y no por ella, pronto entendí que era por mí mismo. De alguna forma, Mademoiselle esperaba que días mejores y días de sol vinieran a mí después de todo esto, era agradable pensar que sería así. Limpió las últimas lágrimas que resbalaron de mis ojos y me dio una sonrisa brillante.

—Además, jamás te dejé y nunca te dejaré— Exclamó con aquella certeza que se tiene de que el mar es salado.— Todo mi corazón y mi amor se quedaron contigo y cuando tenga que irme de nuevo... también será así. La sangre que corre por tus venas también es mía y hay demasiado de mí en ti, ¿no lo entiendes?, voy a vivir en ti si no me olvidas. No me iré, mi corazón, todo mi amor y mis pensamientos se van a quedar contigo. Siempre contigo.

Esta vez me abracé a mi mamá y ella también se aferró a mí. Se aferró al hijo que tuvo que dejar para protegerlo, al hijo que nuevamente se vería forzada a dejar. Y yo me aferré a la mujer que tanta falta me hizo por años, que tanta falta me haría cuando se fuera.

* * *

Armin estaba esperándome afuera de los vestidores, era una costumbre que se había forjado desde que volvimos a hablarnos. Zeke se había quedado a atender algunos asuntos con el entrenador, pronto se vendrían las finales y el equipo debía estar listo para patear traseros. Caminamos juntos por todo el campus hasta el estacionamiento de mi facultad, esperaríamos a que Isabel saliera de su taller de danza y luego pasaríamos a dejar a Armin a su casa. Esa también se había convertido en una costumbre.

Me sorprendió bastante enterarme que Isabel y Armin se conocían desde hace algún tiempo, ya que ambos asistían juntos al club de las olimpiadas de conocimiento. Pero al final, supongo que no debió sorprenderme demasiado, Isabel estaba metida en demasiados talleres y clubes, tantos que no sabía cómo lidiaba con tantas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo. Era por eso que conocía a media universidad y también ese fue el motivo que la llevó a conocer al idiota de Farlan en el taller de arte.

—Estuve pensando mucho— Dijo de pronto Armin, interrumpiendo mi propio hilo de pensamientos sobre Isabel.— Y estoy listo para hacer las pases con Annie... intentar ser amigos, tal vez.

—Es bueno saber eso, supongo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de comprensión a Armin y sólo eso se necesitó para ver que la determinación de Armin se acrecentaba. Desde algunas semanas atrás había estado preguntando por Annie, cómo se encontraba y si había alguien más, pero Armin era demasiado inteligente para comprender que en el fondo, Annie aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza y que por lo tanto, aún esperaba por él. Además, me animaba mucho pensar en la posibilidad de que todos mis amigos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, volver a como solía ser antes de... conocer a Levi.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, ambos nos recargamos en mi automóvil, esperando a que Isabel llegara. Sin embargo, conocía bien a Armin y sabía que había algo más que quería decirme y simplemente, no se animaba. Después de varios minutos, él giró la cabeza para que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los míos y por fin se dio valor para decir:

—Y hablando de recuperar amistades... creo que tú también podrías intentar recuperar tu amistad con Levi.

Suspiré y encogí los hombros, mi mirada nunca se apartó de los ojos llenos de determinación de Armin.

—Sabes que no creo en las amistades después de un noviazgo.

—Y aún así te hiciste amigo de Mikasa— Mi rubio amigo enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y colocó esa expresión pensativa en su rostro.— ¿Por qué con Levi es diferente?

—A Mikasa ya no la quería de esa forma y no la quiero de esa manera— Expliqué con calma.— Pero a Levi... bueno, lo sigo queriendo de esa manera, ya sabes... la complicada. Jamás podré ser objetivo con él si lo tengo cerca.

Mi rubio amigo puso una expresión de tristeza, él también comprendía por qué no podía ser amigo de Levi en este momento, pues él también había tenido que alejarse de Annie para poder superarla. Y ahora estaba listo para intentar ser su amigo de nuevo después de casi un año, yo todavía no podía ser amigo de Levi. Me había alejado de él porque era lo correcto y me mantendría alejado de él porque también era lo correcto para mí. No pensaba que fuera imposible que algún día pudiéramos ser amigos de nuevo o si no era demasiado tarde, algo más, pero no ahora.

Armin palmeó mi espalda en un gesto de apoyo y camaradería, esperaba que llegara el día en el que yo también pudiera decirle a Armin que estaba listo para intentar ser amigo de Levi. En el fondo, deseaba que llegara el día en que todos mis problemas se resolvieran para decirle a Levi que si lo deseaba, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más, a empezar de cero y sacar lo mejor de lo peor. Que llegara el día que ambos estuviéramos realmente preparados el uno para el otro.

—Hey, Jaeger.

Inevitablemente, Armin y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, casi en una perfecta sintonía cuando aquella voz tan conocida pronunció mi nombre. Farlan Church estaba allí frente a nosotros, una mirada llena de determinación que parecía retarme y aún seguía odiándolo. Eso no había cambiado.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que hayan tenido un grandioso día. Como lo mencioné en el capitulo anterior, estoy trabajando en las correcciones para poder subir los últimos capítulos, uno por día. Así que espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo de hoy. Y nada, muchas gracias, como siempre, a las bellas personitas que siempre se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejar sus reviews, eso siempre me anima muchísimo a seguir adelante con las correcciones de éste fanfic. Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	48. Y el sol brilló de nuevo

**Y el sol brilló de nuevo**

 **[Eren. J]**

—Hey, Jaeger.

Inevitablemente, Armin y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, casi en una perfecta sintonía cuando aquella voz tan conocida pronunció mi nombre. Farlan Church estaba allí frente a nosotros, una mirada llena de determinación que parecía retarme y aún seguía odiándolo. Eso no había cambiado. Desde el incidente con el beso, Farlan ya ni siquiera había intentando acercarse a mí y era algo que había agradecido mucho. Podría no estar enojado por completo con Levi, pero Church sin duda, era una cosa aparte.

Armin arrugó la frente en un gesto que yo reconocía como preocupación genuina. Supuse que él esperaba que iniciara una pelea con Farlan o algo, sin embargo, estaba un poco cansado y ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para recriminarle por algo a ese idiota. En cambio, entorné los ojos y con voz cansina, me animé a preguntar:

—¿Qué quieres, Church?— Enarqué una ceja inquisitiva y escuché que Armin tragaba saliva con fuerza.— ¿No has tenido suficiente?

—Nada de eso, quiero hablarte de Levi.

Armin ahogó un jadeo ante el atrevimiento de Farlan, pero Church se mantuvo firme ante aquella resolución con la que venía armado. Apreté los ojos en lo que parecía ser un gesto demasiado exagerado y cuando finalmente los abrí, suspiré.

—Sí, no— Exclamé con seriedad, no quería escuchar el clásico discurso de que lucharía por mi ex novio o algo parecido, era demasiado trillado.— Besaste a mi nov... ex novio cuando aún estábamos juntos, ya lo sé. Que ahora tienes tu gran oportunidad, también lo tengo claro. No necesito saber el resto.

—¡No se trata de eso, cabeza hueca!— Alzó la voz, resultando ser algo tan extraño porque Farlan nunca alzaba la voz, al menos nunca lo hizo en mi presencia. Pronto agregó:— Ganaste, ¿de acuerdo?

Farlan alzó ambas cejas hasta que estas casi rozaron con el inicio de su rubio cabello de pollo. Tenía aquella expresión que se parecía a la de alguien que ha hecho el descubrimiento del siglo; tuve que fruncir el ceño en total confusión ante su revelación a la que no le encontraba sentido alguno. Siempre había sido demasiado distraído, no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Volteé a ver a Armin, cuestionándole con la mirada lo que el otro rubio estaba tratando de decir, sin embargo, me encontré con que mi amigo estaba igual de confundido que yo

Gesticulé con las manos mientras preguntaba:

—¿Ganar? _¿Ganar qué?_

—Levi no me ama, te ama a ti— Respondió en un murmuro, su expresión había cambiado a algo más suave mientras decía:— Eres todo sobre los pensamientos de Levi.

Esta vez, él parecía molesto y puede que por primera vez, no lo culpara por sentirse de esa forma. Levi inspiraba este tipo de sentimientos en la gente, la necesidad de protegerlo aún cuando se tenía la certeza de que no era necesario. Levi siempre había sido demasiado fuerte para necesitar que alguien lo cuidara. Pestañeé al darme cuenta de que Farlan estaba aquí, no para decirme que había sido un tonto por haber dejado ir a Levi y que ahora tomaría la oportunidad que yo había dejado ir. No.

Él estaba aquí para decirme que había sido un tonto por haber dejado ir a Levi y que debía darme prisa y regresar por él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo, las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas. Actualmente yo era una masa enorme de problemas que parecían acrecentarse, quería tener a Levi a mi lado pero no deseaba en lo absoluto agobiarlo con mis problemas. Ni siquiera podía dedicarle el tiempo que en una relación sana se debe invertir, amaba a Levi pero no era justo.

Isabel había dicho que confiaba en que pudiera mantener una relación estable, sin embargo, sentía que estabilidad era todo lo que no tenía justo ahora. Tenía que dejar de apoyarme tanto en Levi y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que él comenzara a tomar decisiones por sí mismo, que no me involucraran en ellas. Cada cosa que Levi hacía era pensando en mí, eso tampoco podía ser sano.

—¿Y viniste hasta aquí sólo para decir eso?— Al final, fue todo lo que pregunté y cuando Farlan asintió, volví a cuestionar:— No entiendo, ¿qué se supone que ganas con todo esto?

—Nada— Admitió con sencillez, en el proceso, levantó los hombros con fingido desinterés.— Vine a hacer lo correcto para mí, para Levi... e incluso si no es intencional, también para ti.

Después de eso, ambos nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio que incluso llegaba a incomodar a Armin. Todo en su postura lo indicaba de esa forma. Farlan continuaba esperando a que dijera algo al respecto y yo realmente no sabía ni qué pensar; no podía fiarme de Church.

—Eso era todo por lo que vine, porque esto era correcto— Dijo después de un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos habló.— ¿Y tú, Jaeger? ¿Lo harás?

Enarcó una delgada ceja rubia y luego dio media vuelta para alejarse, no era una pregunta de la que él necesitara respuesta después de todo. Hacer lo correcto era todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer últimamente, pero Farlan nunca lo entendería. Isabel ya venía caminando a toda prisa cuando se encontró de frente con Farlan, quien ni siquiera volteó a verla y ella parecía dolida con ese hecho, pero al menos mantenía su total dignidad en no tratar de hablarle. Estaba resignada a que él no pondría sus ojos en ella, pero Isabel era preciosa en todo sentido y estaba seguro de que llegaría el adecuado.

En cuanto su mirada verde nos ubicó, colocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y pronto comenzó a disculparse por tardar demasiado en cuanto estuvo frente a nosotros. Armin sonreía con amabilidad ante las largas y enredadas justificaciones de Isabel.

* * *

Mikasa me había invitado a dar un paseo por Berlín y aunque al principio estaba reacio en dejar a Mademoiselle por demasiado tiempo, Isabel insistió en que saliera a distraerme un poco y ella se haría cargo de mi mamá por lo mientras. Así que al final acepté la invitación de Mikasa, claro que después ella me informó que también Annie se había sumado sin ser invitada y después, yo le comenté sobre esta salida a Armin y terminó diciendo que él igualmente se unía al plan. El plan de Mikasa de tener un paseo tranquilo se había ido al demonio; pero a ninguno nos molestaba la imprudencia de Annie o Armin. Armin había estado buscando un pretexto para por fin acercarse a Annie y éste era perfecto. No era lo que estaba planeado, pero ambos nos sentíamos satisfechos en cómo se habían dado las cosas.

Desde luego, Mikasa fue la primera en llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro, pero eso no me extrañaba en lo absoluto, ella era todo sobre la disciplina y la puntualidad desde que la conocía. Enseguida llegamos Armin y yo y sólo nos quedó esperar a que Annie se decidiera en aparecer. Mikasa no le había comentado nada acerca de que Armin se unía al plan y fue mejor de esa forma, ambos creíamos que de lo contrario, Annie no hubiera accedido a venir.

Armin, Mikasa y yo hablábamos sobre los lugares que visitaríamos. Bromeábamos y reíamos como en los viejos tiempos, parecía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo lo malo que había ocurrido se reducía a nada, a algo insignificante. Volvíamos a ser lo que solíamos ser y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la enfermedad de Mademoiselle y los demás problemas que me acechaban, se convertían en nada. Annie por fin llegó en medio de las estruendosas carcajadas, pero en cuanto vio a Armin de pie junto a nosotros, se quedó totalmente congelada en su lugar.

Mikasa y yo nos miramos entre incómodos y expectantes a lo que sucedería. Conteniendo la respiración y deseando que éste momento no se arruinara por un doloroso reencuentro que tenía como objetivo sanar viejas heridas y perdonarse mutuamente. Para este punto, no era nada difícil pensar en Levi, deseando que él también pudiera estar aquí para ver esto.

Armin por fin se enderezó bien, después de largos segundos en los que mantuvo contacto visual con Annie. Relamió sus labios y apretó la correa del morral cruzado que llevaba cargando; una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios y entonces supe que nunca, ninguno de los dos, se había dejado de querer en ningún momento.

—Hola, Annie— Suspiró al decir el nombre de la rubia y Annie simplemente lucía sorprendida y aturdida.— Te ves bien.

La rubia abrió muy grande los ojos y apretó fuertemente los labios en una pálida línea causada por la presión ejercida sobre su boca. Sus ojos nunca fueron a dar con Mikasa o conmigo, parecía que en ese efímero momento Armin era todo lo que importaba, todo el centro de un universo que estaba a punto de colisionar.

—Armin— Su voz salió en un jadeo, pero pronto recobró la compostura y trató de no sonar como si estuviera a punto de llorar.— Tú... te cortaste el cabello, te ves ridículo.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Mikasa y yo ahogáramos un jadeo casi al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta sintonía. Pero lejos de que Armin se enfadara por el comentario de Annie, pareció genuinamente feliz de que a pesar de lo que había pasado, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

—Oh no...— Se apresuró en corregirse la rubia, tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.— Es decir... es raro, sólo eso.

Armin dejó escapar una carcajada honesta y bueno, él conocía mejor que nadie a Annie, su honestidad salía a relucir incluso en los momentos cruciales y menos oportunos. Pensé en que si me cortaba el cabello y Levi pudiera verlo, seguro diría algo similar, lo sabía porque yo también lo conocía lo suficiente. Pensar en Levi era doloroso, constantemente me encontraba pensando en que deseaba que estuviera conmigo, incluso en los momentos más inoportunos del día. Levi también estaba en mis pensamientos constantemente.

—En fin— Interrumpió Mikasa mis pensamientos e hizo que Annie y Armin cortaran su contacto visual.— El primer lugar al que iremos será la isla de los museos, luego pensé que sería buena idea tener un paseo por el _Río Spree_...

Mikasa continuó nombrando lugares que podíamos visitar y Armin, Annie y yo, sin tener mejores ideas con las que pudiéramos contribuir, asentimos en consentimiento. Ackerman lució satisfecha al ver que nadie reclamaba por los destinos que había elegido, pero Annie y Armin parecían demasiado ocupados dándose miradas discretas y yo también estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que hubiera sido buena idea invitar a mi hermano.

Pronto nos pusimos en marcha, Mikasa era nuestra guía personal, quien nos traía de un lugar a otro, demasiado emocionada para notar que nadie le prestaba real atención cuando se detenía a explicar datos curiosos sobre los lugares que visitábamos. Armin y Annie la mayoría del tiempo buscaban pretextos tontos para hablar entre ellos, siempre quedando un poco rezagados de Mikasa y de mí. Tal y como se nos prometió, hicimos un recorrido por la isla de los museos, luego embarcamos para hacer el recorrido por el _Río Spree_ y otros lugares turísticos que colindaban con la zona que Mikasa había escogido.

Pero pronto nuestras doloridas piernas y nuestros estómagos vacíos nos exigieron que hiciéramos una parada para comer. Escogimos un pequeño restaurante cerca del _Río Spree_ , Annie y Armin se sentaron juntos a pesar de que Mikasa y yo creímos que aún se sentirían incómodos el uno con el otro. A pesar de eso, sus temas de conversación era absurdos y rara vez nos involucraban a Mikasa o a mí, ambos hablando de cualquier cosa que no tocara el tema del por qué se encontraban en esta situación en primer lugar.

Así que durante el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, todo se centró en Armin, Annie y sus conversaciones un tanto sosas. Hablando sobre el clima, la comida y de la serie televisiva de la que ambos eran fanáticos y que a pesar de la evidente ruptura, ninguno pudo dejar de ver. En su mayoría, Mikasa y yo permanecíamos en silencio, escuchando su conversación y haciendo un comentario de vez en cuando, sintiéndonos ridículamente incómodos por ser el mal cuarteto que hacía bulto entre la pareja.

Cuando terminamos de comer y pagamos nuestra cuenta, Mikasa decidió que el último lugar que visitaríamos por ese día, sería el Puente _Liebknecht_. Para ese punto, la conversación entre el par de rubios era más fluida y menos forzada, fue ese motivo el que nos llevó a Mikasa y a mí acelerar un poco más el paso para dejar que hablaran lo que tenían que decirse. Ellos se detuvieron para conversar con más calma en algún lugar del puente, Mikasa y yo hicimos lo mismo, alejados de ellos por varios metros y observando con expectación al par de rubios.

Armin fue el primero en hablar y Annie lo escuchaba con suma atención, ambos con expresiones entre el dolor y la comprensión en sus rostros. Mikasa suspiró después de un rato, irrumpiendo con el agradable silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

—Confieso que llegué a pensar que sería un total desastre— Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.— Pero me alegra haber contribuido en... esto. Cualquier resolución a la que vayan a llegar.

Asentí estando de acuerdo y me incliné un poco más para descansar parte del peso de mi cuerpo contra los barandales del puente. Luego, las risas de ambos rubios se hicieron escuchar y supimos que al final del día, esa resolución no sería tan mala; que podían existir las segundas felices oportunidades para un final feliz.

—Al menos algunos de nosotros se divierten— Murmuré cuando la sonrisa de Annie simplemente se amplió más.— Todo el tiempo sentí que sobrábamos, ¿sabes?

—Ah sí— Se carcajeó Mikasa y arrugó la nariz.— _El clima en Berlín ha estado muy soleado últimamente, ¿no te parece genial, Arlert?_

Dijo ella, tratando de imitar la voz de Annie y la forma tan torpe en cómo se dirigía a Armin, en el proceso también había imitado las gesticulaciones un tanto exageradas por parte de la rubia. Yo también reí ante eso y pronto agregué:

— _De hecho, me encantan los días de sol—_ Traté de que mi voz sonara tan suave e incomoda como la de Armin.— _Ya sabes, las flores floreciendo y todo más lleno de... ¿Vida?_

— _Sí... los días de principios de abril suelen ser así—_ Respondió casi inmediatamente Mikasa, continuando con nuestro juego infantil de imitar a nuestros amigos.— _Y la comida, la comida en este lugar es deliciosa, ¿verdad, Arlert?_

— _Desde luego, Leonhartd—_ Asentí, colocando aquel gesto de solemnidad en el rostro de Armin cuando lo mencionó.— _El... puré de papa es realmente delicioso._

— _Sí, porque el puré de papá es lo mejor—_ Mikasa no pudo más y volvió a reír ante nuestra imitación burlona.— ¿Y qué diablos?, el puré de papa sabía horrible.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé!— Exclamé con una sonrisa llena de burla.— Y quería hacer un comentario incomodo al respecto, pero era más divertido verlos devanándose los sesos por sacar temas de conversación.

—Cuánta maldad.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza y de nuevo, volvimos a sumergirnos en un agradable silencio que sólo era amortiguado por las voces de la demás gente que pasaba y el ruido del agua siendo golpeada por los remos de los botes o del rugido de algunos botes más modernos que pasaban con menos regularidad que los botes menos sofisticados. Pero pronto el silencio fue totalmente interrumpido cuando un grupo de cuatro personas se colocaron al otro extremo del puente para tocar música jazz. La gente comenzó a detener su camino para escuchar a los músicos tocar sus instrumentos y se animaban en dejar monedas para apoyarlos y animarlos a seguir tocando música.

La música jazz mutó en otra cosa totalmente distinta en poco tiempo: rock clásico, un género con el que estaba muy familiarizado. Toda mi atención se enfocó casi de forma inmediata en los tres chicos tocando instrumentos, uno diferente para cada uno. El bajo para el único rubio del grupo, el pequeño teclado eléctrico por el que parecía ser el más joven de los cuatro y luego, la batería improvisada la tocaba un muchacho que usaba unas ridículas gafas redondeadas; por último, estaba la única chica en el grupo, encargada de cantar una canción tan conocida para mí, como dolorosa.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold... I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight..._

La voz de la chica era suave, encajando a la perfección con el ritmo más lento y suave de la música que tocaban sus compañeros. Más gente se detuvo a escuchar el melodioso canto de la joven y la agradable música con la se acompañaba, en especial, varias parejas de novios y esposos que se detenían, se miraban entre ellos y parecían estar de acuerdo que esa era definitivamente _la canción._

 _You're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheecks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you... and the way you look tonight..._

Varias de las parejas que se habían detenido a escuchar esta versión lenta en comparación con la de Frank Sinatra, comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, abrazarse y darse miradas llenas de cariño mientras que yo simplemente deseaba aventarme del puente y ahorrarme todo este dolor de saber que la única persona con la que deseaba escuchar esta canción, no estaba aquí. Mikasa, en algún punto, también había dejado de estar tan al pendiente de Armin y Annie, y prestó toda su atención a la canción. Suspiró con una sonrisa tierna y también recargó su peso contra los barandales de hierro del viejo puente.

—Se ha puesto romántica la cosa— Comentó Mikasa, sin dejar de observar a la vocalista del pequeño grupo de músicos.— Si fuera _How deep is your love,_ probablemente te exigiría que bailaras conmigo.

Solté una carcajada suave, negué lentamente con la cabeza y pronto pregunté a manera de broma:

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tienes una vacante disponible?

—Ah, bueno— Ella batió las pestañas, al principio aturdida pero después siguiendo la broma.— No he revisado mi lista, habrá que ver.

—Olvídalo, ya sé que ese barco partió hace tiempo, golpeó el icerbeg y se hundió— Arrugué la nariz y encogí los hombros.— Debo estar en el último lugar de prospectos, como mínimo.

Mikasa enarcó una delgada ceja azabache y terminó poniendo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Ambos sabíamos que esto no era en serio, lo habíamos superado hace tiempo y ahora simplemente era divertido bromear con lo que antes dolía. Sólo que esta vez, Mikasa había puesto esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro y supe que cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir, iba completamente en serio.

—En realidad, estás en el antepenúltimo lugar si descontamos a Annie como potencial lío amoroso destinado a fracasar— Arrugó la frente y puso una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro y de acuerdo, quizá no iba tan en serio.— Sabes que son menos cuando se trata de ti.

Fruncí los labios en una mueca que daba a entender que eso siempre lo había sabido, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer y Mikasa tampoco insistió con el tema. Después pensé en Levi y en cómo él había ocupado todos los lugares de todas mis listas, porque después de él ya no parecía haber nadie más. Levi ahora ocupaba todos los espacios, incluso los que antes habían estado totalmente olvidados, porque jamás podría olvidar que Levi los transformó, que sin necesidad de pedirlo, él me volvió una mejor persona. Le debía tanto a Levi, demasiado y a veces simplemente era injusto que yo le quedara a deber demasiado.

Nunca pensé que terminaría totalmente enamorado de un chico al inicio de todo esto, mucho menos de Levi. Pero ni siquiera me sorprendía, Levi era determinado e inteligente, él siempre lograba cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Porque la naturaleza de Levi parecía ser _demasiado inteligente como para equivocarse_. Después de todo, Levi siempre ha sido el más listo de los dos.

La música continuó sonando y la dulce voz de la vocalista seguía evocando demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y al mismo tiempo, felices. No tenía ningún recuerdo malo acerca de Levi, todos ellos ahora me parecían valiosos e importantes. Guardaba como el más valioso de todos, el día que Levi había decidido que _The way you look tonight_ sería nuestra canción; la forma en como había accedido a bailar conmigo cuando seguro llegó a pensar que era una tontería. La manera en que nuestros cuerpos encajaron con tal precisión y como se había aferrado a mí mientras se dejaba guiar en un baile que había sido torpe. Aún estando separados, _The way you look tonight_ seguía siendo nuestra y eso nadie lo cambiaría jamás.

—Es nuestra canción— Murmuré de pronto, Mikasa pestañeó confundida y pronto me apresuré en explicar:— De Levi y mía, es nuestra canción.

—Es una hermosa canción, Eren.

Asintió con una sonrisa tierna y entonces, la canción por fin terminó entre aplausos de la gente que estaba demasiado conmovida por la forma en como había sido interpretada por el pequeño grupo de músicos callejeros. No tardaron demasiado en tocar otra canción igual de lenta, de antigua e igual de hermosa, aunque no podía reconocerla en lo absoluto; pero hablaba acerca de un último baile con la _chica_ que amaba y honestamente, ya empezaba a sentirme demasiado deprimido con tanta canción de desamor. Mikasa suspiró, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo en decir algo todo este tiempo, pero al final cediendo a sus propios deseos y de alguna manera, sabía lo que diría porque Mikasa solía ser una entrometida.

—Lo extrañas— Afirmó sin ningún titubeo y esa simple afirmación dolió porque era tan cierta.— También lo amas, ¿por qué no estar con alguien que inspira tantas cosas buenas y sentimientos fuertes?, no entiendo. No es así como eres, si te derriban no te rindes.

—No es tan sencillo— Coloqué una mueca llena de dolor en mi rostro.— Han estado pasando demasiadas cosas difíciles en mi vida, Levi no se merecía recibir sólo el diez por ciento de mí. Además, estaba el asunto de Farlan y... creo que ha sido lo mejor.

—Y yo creo que sólo te estás justificando— Acusó Mikasa con seriedad, aunque su voz salía casi en un susurro aterciopelado de sus labios.— ¿Al menos Levi estuvo de acuerdo con esto?

—Él...

—No, seguro no—Ella meneó la cabeza con pesar y parecía un poco decepcionada de algo, tal vez de mí.— Mira... yo sé que tienes intenciones buenas, quieres cuidar a Mademoiselle, a Isabel, a Erwin, a Mike, Armin, Annie... a mí y sobre todo a Levi. Pero también necesitas que alguien te cuide, que te cuidemos.

Entonces, por primera vez desde mucho tiempo atrás, Mikasa me abrazó. Un abrazo que buscaba reconfortar y hacerme saber que contaba con su apoyo en todo, aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con mis decisiones. Que después de todo, no estaba solo y que yo no necesitaba proteger a nadie, que a la única persona que debía cuidar era a mí mismo porque yo también estaba pasando por demasiado. Mademoiselle ya lo había dicho antes, pero sólo ahora comprendía un poco mejor a lo que se refería.

Cuando ella rompió el abrazo, sus bonitos ojos se posaron en los míos. Llenos de comprensión, de solidaridad y también, llenos de una silenciosa suplica.

—Habla con Levi, dile que lo extrañas, que lo amas como jamás pudiste amar a nadie más— Dijo esto último en un suspiro doloroso.— Deja que él también te cuide, lo necesitas.

—¿Y no es demasiado tarde?

—Escuché que para el amor nunca es demasiado tarde.

Frotó mi brazo derecho con una reconfortante mano que parecía animarme a dejar de intentar ser fuerte por todos, intentar dejar de ser perfecto porque nadie nunca lo podría ser jamás. Animándome a que buscara a Levi porque últimamente era todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza. A veces, en contadas ocasiones, estaba bien ser un poco egoísta. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero mi celular vibró dentro de la bolsa delantera de mis vaqueros y el momento se interrumpió.

Sin embargo, todos mis miedos volvieron a echar raíces muy profundamente en mí cuando saqué el celular sólo para darme cuenta de que era un mensaje de emergencia de Isabel: mamá estaba en el hospital y eso nunca podía significar buenas noticias. Las manos me temblaron y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, eché mi cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de desesperación y relamí mis labios, estaba de sobra decir que pasar saliva era casi imposible.

Mikasa me miró con bastante preocupación al darse cuenta de mi repentino cambio de humor y todo el miedo palpable que parecía rodearme por completo.

—Debo irme, ahora— Dije en un hilo de voz.— Mamá esta en emergencias, tengo que ir donde ella.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, pero enseguida Mikasa sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza y cuando estaba a punto de recriminarle por ello, ella dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo:

—No puedes conducir así— Negó con severidad y rápidamente agregó:— Yo manejaré, déjame cuidarte.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Erwin, Mike, Grisha Jaeger y mi hermano ya estaban allí, sentados en la sala de espera. Mi padre rubio fue el primero en ponerse de pie para ir a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo y palabras que intentaban ser calmantes y suaves. Pronto Mike se unió al abrazo y bueno, al menos se sintió bien que la familia que siempre había conocido estuviera aquí a pesar de que ahora tenían sus diferencias. Me aferré a mis dos padres por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había olvidado la sensación de sentirme completamente protegido, allí entre los brazos de los hombres que me habían cuidado como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Poco a poco el abrazo se fue deshaciendo, Erwin me dio una sonrisa suave, tan poco propia de él y que sólo recordaba de aquellas veces en las que iba a mi habitación por las noches de tormenta para decirme que no había ningún monstruo debajo de la cama y que debía ser valiente para enfrentar mis miedos. Mike palmeó uno de mis hombros en un gesto que también pretendía ser confortante y Mikasa no se había equivocado al insinuar que no tenía que hacer esto por mi propia cuenta.

—Estamos contigo.— Susurró Erwin con aquella voz cariñosa que salía en todo su esplendor cuando se trataba de mí.

Mike asintió ante las palabras de Erwin y dio un ligero apretón en el mismo hombro que antes había estado acariciando. En ese momento no me pareció tan relevante que ambos se tomaran de las manos, como si trataran de decir con ese gesto que aún podían unirse si se trataba de apoyar a otro miembro de esta pequeña familia rota, que ahora lo necesitara. Agradecí dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza porque las palabras no querían fluir de mis labios y ellos parecieron comprenderlo rápidamente.

Comencé a caminar por el angosto pasillo de emergencias, al lugar que nunca imaginé que tendría que volver después de lo que había pasado con Annie. Escuché que Zeke me llamaba, pero cuando volteé a verlo, Grisha lo había detenido de acercarse a mí y en cambio dijo:

—Ve, ella te espera. Estaremos aquí cuando... el tiempo necesario.

Asentí sin preocuparme por disculparme con Zeke, porque realmente en este momento eso no parecía ser relevante. Grisha nunca había estado para mí, pero ahora que necesitaba del hombre se había hecho presente y al menos, eso se lo tenía que reconocer. El hecho de que estaría aquí cuando... todo acabara. Los pasillos de emergencias estaban repletos de enfermeras y doctores que iban y venían, todo ruido, todo gente alarmada que intentaba mantener vivos a sus pacientes. Anduve por ese angustioso pasillo hasta que llegué a las habitaciones de recuperación en donde todo parecía ser más tranquilo, no había ruidos, ni gente gritando, ni corriendo. Todo era tranquilidad y eso era lo que realmente asustaba, el silencio inquietante.

Llegué hasta el cuarto de mi mamá imaginando que durante todo mi camino, Levi había estado sujetando mi mano porque él sabría lo asustado que estaba en este momento. Había funcionado en su gran mayoría, logré ahuyentar al miedo al menos un poco.

Isabel estaba sentada a lado de su cama, sostenía con fuerza la mano de Mademoiselle y leía para ella un libro que no pudo ser menos que inoportuno por el significado que tenía para mí. Mi mamá se veía más pálida que de costumbre, totalmente demacrada y dos enormes ojeras negras se ceñían bajo sus hermosos ojos dorados. Pero en cuanto me vio entrar, fue como si el alivio hubiera llegado a su cuerpo, toda su expresión cambió a una que decía que ahora todo estaba bien, que ahora todo estaba en perfecto orden, ¿y cómo podía poner expresiones como esa en momentos como éste?

En cuanto Isabel se percató de mi presencia, pareció también aliviada, aunque todo el miedo y pánico se asomaba en sus bonitos ojos verdes. Cuando Mademoiselle estiró una temblorosa mano en mi dirección, me apresuré en caminar hasta su camilla, inclinarme un poco y tomar su mano entre las mías. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa débil pero que bajo ningún motivo faltaría ahora que por fin yo estaba aquí. Mi mamá y yo volteamos en dirección de Isabel, un silencioso pedido de que por favor, continuara con la historia.

Ella carraspeó y relamió sus labios, al principio su voz salía quebrada de su garganta, tan rota como lo haría la mía si tan sólo fuera valiente para decir algo. Mi prima siguió contando la historia del Principito para nosotros lo mejor que pudo, hasta que el libro se acabó y entonces, sólo reinó el silencio. Mademoiselle demasiado débil para poder hablar, pero era un milagro que aún pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Mamá?— Llamé a Mademoiselle recordando que había algo importante que tenía que decirle. Ella apartó los ojos de Isabel y enseguida posó su mirada en mí.— Yo realmente, realmente... te amo, ¿sabías?

Ella volvió a sonreír, tan llena de felicidad como si no estuviera a punto de dejarnos. Sus ojos tan llenos de vida a pesar de lo que decía su cuerpo, tan vivos, determinados y todas esas pequeñas cosas que componían a Mademoiselle. Justo como el primer día que los vi y era así como deseaba recordar a mi mamá; llena de vida, leyendo libros con ese acento tan lindo que tenía y con la emoción embargándola cuando tocaba el piano. Isabel también sonreía, como si ella igualmente hubiera estado esperando a que dijera esto.

Deseaba poder haberlo dicho antes, deseaba poder haber tenido más tiempo con ella. Deseaba poder haber sabido que ella era mi madre aquella primera vez que la vi. Deseaba tantas cosas, pero ahora todo se resumía a este único momento, era todo lo que se me había concedido y era mejor a no haberla tenido en absoluto.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos metidos en esa habitación de hospital, pudieron ser horas que nos parecieron minutos, o días que nos parecieron horas. Isabel y yo turnándonos para leer libros para Mademoiselle, porque ella siempre fue todo acerca de los libros e Isabel pensaba que era una buena forma de irse. Soñando con las historias de aventuras que tanto le gustaba leer a mi mamá. Soñando con príncipes mágicos o soldados heroicos; con amores tan grandes que terminaban por convertirse en enormes lunas brillantes en el cielo. Con historias terriblemente cliché de cómo el amor inspiró al imbécil mujeriego a cambiar.

Así que cuando Mademoiselle cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir, Isabel y yo supimos que ahora debía estar en aquel lugar de magia en donde las aventuras emocionantes nunca tenían un final.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Finales de mayo nunca había sido la mejor fecha escolar, los exámenes y proyectos imposibles estaban a la orden del día y los maestros más ansiosos por reprobar a unos cuantos alumnos. Sin mencionar que el club de periodismo se volvió un caos extremo de demasiados estudiantes estresados por acabar el último periódico mural del semestre. Un poco peor a todos los alumnos de sexto que además de todo, estaban demasiado presionados organizando el baile de graduación porque nunca habían suficientes bailes en esta escuela.

A pesar de ello, todo esto se sentía tan familiar, los estudiantes con demasiado estrés para ser saludable. Todas las chicas hablando por los corredores acerca de los vestidos que usarían en el baile de graduación y quién deseaban que las invitara a su último baile. Los profesores con un montón de estudiantes detrás de ellos para que les diera unos cuantos días más para la entrega de proyectos finales. Periodismo con sus propios problemas y un gran atraso con el último periódico mural, las animadoras clausurando sus entrenamientos y... el equipo de fútbol en su último entrenamiento del semestre. Sí, todo era familiar y se sentía bien volver a la vida.

A veces, sucedía que miraba la cafetería esperando a que Annie entrara demasiado pegada a su abochornado novio. De vez en cuando entraba a la biblioteca y pensaba en que hallaría a Armin con la nariz metida en los libros, esforzándose por estudiar y aprobar sus exámenes. Más veces de las que podía admitir, esperaba ver un cabello negro agitarse conforme los movimientos suaves y bruscos, las faldas ondeándose y los pompones siendo agitados cuando veía las animadoras y pensaba en Mikasa.

Pero siempre que veía un balón rodando en el césped verde, los uniformes del equipo de la escuela, las horribles hamburguesas con queso que contenían demasiada grasa como para ser sano y cada vez que en la radio sonaban los Bee Gees, pensaba en Eren. Era la única constante que venía con demasiada facilidad, incluso en los momentos menos oportunos del día, inclusive cuando deseaba volverlo invisible y echarlo al olvido, él siempre estaba presente.

 _La vida sigue,_ le había dicho a mi mamá y ciertamente, la vida siguió sin Eren aquí y seguiría sin él. Porque los aviones continuaban surcando el cielo, las estaciones seguían cambiando, los trenes seguían saliendo hacia destinos misteriosos y aunque las viejas canciones que echaba a andar terminaran, otras nuevas volvían a sonar. Eren se fue, pero no se lo había llevado todo porque era como si la mejor parte se hubiera quedado conmigo: su música, los recuerdos luminosos y a un zorro que se había convertido en príncipe.

 _El sol brilló de nuevo aquí_ y esperaba que pronto pudiera brillar también para Eren, que ambos volviéramos a encontrarnos bajo mejores circunstancias y, ¿quién sabe? Un día no tan lejano volver a compartir los días de sol, así como los nublados y lluviosos.

Fue una enorme sorpresa encontrarme con Mikasa y Annie al salir de mi última clase de ese día. Annie, con su largo cabello rubio atado en un moño alto, sus ojos que a pesar de parecer cansados y ojerosos, habían logrado recuperar su brillo de ferocidad que tanto la caracterizaba. Y Mikasa, con el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba y con aquella elegancia siendo su sello personal; lucia una mueca de preocupación pero eso sólo la hacía verse aún más guapa de lo que era. Sí, el hoy se parecía a la vida que solía tener antes de que todo se complicara.

Cuando me acerqué a ellas pude saber casi de inmediato que algo malo estaba sucediendo y que al parecer, yo era la última esperanza que les quedaba. No las había visto en meses y una parte de mí odiaba volver a verlas bajo este tipo de circunstancias, en donde incluso Annie se veía igual de inquieta y preocupada que Mikasa.

—Rubia, Mikasa— Saludé al par de mujeres una vez que estuve frente a ellas y pronto agregué:— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, yo diría que meses en realidad. La verdad es que no esperaba verlas en otro largo tiempo.

—Sí... y tú te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi.

Comentó Mikasa con una nota de alegría en su voz, pero sin ser lo suficiente para poder opacar el hecho de que sonaba demasiado apagada. Pensaba decir un comentario sarcástico para aliviar la tensión del momento pero entonces, Annie por fin se dignó en hablar.

—Pero Eren no parece estar bien— Hizo una mueca pensativa y sólo me limité a enarcar una ceja, por lo que Annie rápidamente explicó:— No te confundas, me da gusto que lo estés superando, pero...

—Estuvimos hablándolo— La interrumpió con abrupto, la otra chica.— Y sé que no tenemos ningún derecho, pero creo que eres el único que puede animar un poco más a Eren en este momento.

Terminó soltando un suspiro cuando las palabras murieron en sus labios, Annie simplemente se limitó a asentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver aquella mirada protectora que aparecía en sus ojos cuando se trataba de Eren y sólo pude adivinar que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Entonces, la preocupación también fluyó dentro de mí y me sentí desesperado cuando ninguna de las dos dijo nada más al respecto. Pestañeé, en parte confundido y en parte como tic nervioso.

—¿Qué le pasó a Eren?

Cuestioné a ambas mujeres, se miraron entre ellas como si ahora se estuvieran cuestionando entre ellas si había sido buena idea acudir a mí. Annie pareció hacer una gesto con la cabeza a Mikasa para que fuera ella quien me diera las malas noticias, esta última terminó asintiendo y luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos, tan seria y solemne que temí que fuera algo realmente grave.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada?— Preguntó con suavidad y yo sólo negué con la cabeza, desde hace meses que no sabía nada de Eren. Mikasa suspiró por milésima vez y pronto habló.— La mamá de Eren falleció hace pocas semanas.

Y fue como si alguien me hubiera arrojado agua helada en pleno invierno, a decir verdad, hubiera preferido eso mil veces.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Mikasa y Annie me habían llevado al cementerio en donde habían sepultado a la madre de Eren. Parecía que todas las tardes, sin falta, venía a este lugar y se quedaba por horas en silencio, sólo contemplando algo que le había sido arrebatado cuando apenas lo había recuperado. Me sentía terrible ante el pensamiento de que Eren había estado en esta situación por varias semanas y que yo no estaba ni enterado, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Compré un modesto arreglo de flores blancas, porque no tenía idea de qué flores se deben llevar a una tumba, jamás le llevábamos flores a mi papá y parecía ser una eternidad desde que había venido por última vez al cementerio. Caminé entre las pálidas lápidas con nombres desconocidos, algunas abandonadas y otras llenas de flores con colores discretos, anduve con un horrible nudo en la garganta al recordar todas esas veces que pensé que perdía a mi mamá, no quería imaginar como debía estar sintiéndose Eren. Tan triste, tan enojado y tan confundido respecto a por qué le sucedían este tipo de cosas a él.

No fue difícil encontrar a Eren, era la única persona en todo el cementerio y era tan alto que no podía pasar desapercibido aunque quisiera. Me acerqué a paso lento, intentando no hacer ruido y no perturbar sus lejanos pensamientos. Su largo cabello estaba enmarañado, con unas remarcadas ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y tan pálido como las lápidas del cementerio. Sus ojos tan apagados de la eterna felicidad que siempre lo caracterizó, estaban clavados en la tumba que tenía demasiadas rosas y que a pesar de todo, lucía tan llena de vida.

Mi curiosidad nata hizo que detuviera mi andar y mis ojos leyeran las letras que estaban grabadas en la fría lápida.

 _En memoria de Carla Jaeger, los ángeles deben regresar a casa algún día. Siempre te recordaremos con amor._

 _Recuerdo de sus hijos._

 _"Je n'ai pas abandonné, mon cœur, tout mon amour et mes pensées sont restés avec toi. Toujours avec toi."_

Fruncí el ceño ante la última frase grabada en la lápida que parecía ser lo más importante de todo y que estaba en algún otro idioma ajeno al alemán. Supongo que terminé leyendo en voz alta porque en cuanto mi torpe pronunciación se acabó y el silencio gobernó por algunos momentos, Eren finalmente habló para corregir mi terrible pronunciación, aunque esta vez no había pretensión cuando recitó la oración inscrita en la lápida.

— _Je n'ai pas abandonné, mon coeur, tout mon amour et mess pensées sont restés avec toi. Toujours avec toi_ — Su voz salió con suavidad de sus labios y me sorprendió bastante que Eren siquiera supiera hablar francés.— _No abandoné, mi corazón, todo mi amor y mis pensamientos se quedaron contigo. Siempre contigo._

Dijo con aire ausente y sus ojos ni siquiera se habían apartado de la lápida, parecía que ésta era su forma de duelo y de tratar de superarlo y quizá, por ahora estaba bien que se aferrara un poco más a lo único que le quedaba. En ese momento no supe qué más decir, nada me parecía correcto y sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Miré mi pobre racimo de flores y luego miré la cantidad de rosas rojas y blancas que adornaban la tumba y me sentí ridículo, mis flores no encajaban allí.

—Yo... compré nube blanca—Murmuré mirando mis sencillo ramo, pero aún así colocándolo entre todas esas rosas.— No sabía acerca de las rosas o habría... lo siento.

Eren por fin pareció reaccionar, sus ojos tan vacíos y carentes de cualquier cosa que no fuera dolor, por fin me miraron. Pestañeó y por momentos, se permitió parecer sorprendido de verme a mí allí, como si antes ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era yo la persona que estaba parada a su lado. Pronto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No... es decir, gracias— Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos, antes de que nuevamente se posaran sobre la tumba de su madre.— A Mademoiselle le gustaban todas las flores en realidad. Aunque sus favoritas eran las rosas, las encontraba ridículamente preciosas. Solía decir que cuando muriera, renacería en una rosa... así que he comprado rosas, de esa manera puedo mantenerla viva un poco más. Supongo.

—Suena a que era una mujer con una preciosa mente— Murmuré con toda sinceridad.— Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

—Lo era— Asintió Eren con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo.— Se parecía un poco a ti, le encantaban los libros y... en realidad, le gustabas.

 _Oh._

Arrugué la frente y de nuevo las palabras no salían, Eren le habría hablado de mí a la mujer más importante de su vida y yo le gustaba a ella. En medio de tanta tristeza, ese parecía ser un sentimiento cálido, saber que a pesar de todo lo malo que pude haberle hecho, él le seguía hablando bien de mí a la gente que era importante para él. Deseaba poder transmitirle todos esos sentimientos, deseaba aminorar el dolor y deseaba hacerle saber que yo también le amaba como la primera vez que me di cuenta, como nunca dejé de amarlo, incluso cuando había decidido seguir adelante.

Entonces mi mano buscó la suya y pronto mis dedos se entrelazaron con los de él, y Eren no rechazó en lo absoluto ese gesto, porque de inmediato se aferró a mi mano y fue como si un enorme peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Nos quedamos en silencio allí, por un largo tiempo en el que esperaba que el mensaje estuviera siendo entendido. Nuestras manos permanecieron unidas todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Eren decidió que había sido suficiente y anduvimos a la entrada del cementerio, pero siempre con las manos bien agarradas.

Tampoco se separaron cuando llegamos a la entrada del cementerio y ninguno supo qué debía decir a continuación. Permanecieron juntas hasta entonces y sentía que debían permanecer de esa forma, porque habían sido hechas para esto.

—Lamento tanto haber tardado tanto en llegar.— Susurré con la voz más suave que tenía cuando el silencio se hizo difícil de soportar.

Eren dio un suave apretón en mi mano y luego, sus ojos bajaron para ver nuestras manos unidas y ni siquiera cuando se percató de ello, dejó de estrecharlas.

—Estás aquí ahora, es lo que realmente importa— Aseguró por toda respuesta y luego sus ojos miraron a los míos para decir:— Y lamento haberte alejado, es lo que hago siempre al parecer.

—En tu defensa... soy horriblemente insoportable.

Reímos porque ambos sabíamos que era la mitad de la broma y la otra mitad era verdad. Eren arrugó la nariz y aunque la tristeza aún lo abrumaba, se veía mucho mejor que cuando lo encontré en el cementerio, completamente gris y apagado. Que se riera de mis feas bromas de mierda, ya era algo muy bueno y pensé que sólo necesitaba tiempo para recuperar un poco de todo lo que había perdido. Eren le pateaba el trasero a la vida, no al revés.

—Es porque somos como el perro y el gato— Explicó con suavidad y una vieja conversación de hace tiempo vino a mi cabeza.— Sólo somos complicados.

Meneé la cabeza en un gesto que trataba de dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, incluso siendo complicados, funcionábamos como dos engranajes de reloj bien engrasados, sólo bastaba con ver como nuestras manos encajaban bien, quizá solamente necesitábamos tiempo. Quizá solamente necesitábamos que el sol volviera a iluminar estos lugares que ahora se veían tan oscuros.

Cuando nuestras manos finalmente se separaron con una sensación de hormigueo, Eren dio un par de pasos lejos de mí. Pero esta vez no había dolor, ni ganas de retenerlo, fue lo contrario, paciencia era todo lo que necesitaba porque la vida continúa. Y para que el sol volviera a salir, el mundo necesitaba seguir girando, eso pensaba.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, ha significado demasiado para mí.

Murmuró con toda la gratitud evidente en su voz y en sus ojos, pero no había nada que agradecer. Le prometí que estaría en las buenas y en las malas, fue por eso que sólo encogí los hombros con sencillez, él había hecho mucho por mí y seguía debiéndole con creces.

—De nada— Solté en un suspiró tembloroso y antes de que Eren comenzara a despedirse e irse demasiado rápido, me animé a preguntar:— ¿Te volveré a ver?

El castaño parpadeó, al principio pareciendo dudoso en responder mi pregunta, pero conforme los segundos fueron pasando y su frente arrugada que delataba lo concentrado que estaba se fue relajando poco a poco, supe que al fin tendría una respuesta. Eren pareció igual de decidido que la última vez que lo había visto y había una promesa tacita cuando de repente, me preguntó:

—¿Sabes cuál es el final del libro del Principito?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y hayan tenido un estupendo día, de igual forma espero que el capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Ya nos quedan poquitos capítulos para el merecido final, así que espero que se den la oportunidad de quedarse conmigo hasta el final para averiguar qué sucederá con Eren bebé y Levi. Muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews, eso siempre me anima bastante a seguir adelante con esto. Por ahora sería todo lo que tengo por decir, nos andamos leyendo próximamente, ¡saluditos!_ ✨

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	49. La manera en que luces esta noche

**La manera en que luces esta noche**

 **[Eren. J]**

Las notas de una suave canción de cuna fueron lo primero que mis oídos captaron cuando llegué a casa. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho al evocar la imagen de una hermosa dama tocando aquel ostentoso piano blanco, al adentrarme un poco más y caminar por el vestíbulo, pronto pude darme cuenta de que en su lugar había una pelirroja que compartía bastantes similitudes con la mujer que había sido mi madre.

Isabel tocaba el piano con la misma pasión con la que lo tocaba Mademoiselle, toda su atención enfocada en las notas suaves mientras que de sus labios escapaban suaves palabras que iban acorde con el ritmo de la música que emitía el piano. Una canción de cuna que hablaba acerca de como el amor vuelve valientes a las personas, fuertes y honorables también. A mi mamá le encantaba tocar esta pieza y cantarla con su aterciopelada voz, porque habla acerca de como el amor mantiene vivos a nuestros seres queridos que ya no están aquí, de como viven en nosotros y por eso nunca mueren realmente.

Quizá la tocaba con frecuencia sólo para recordarnos que ella seguiría viviendo en Isabel y en mí.

En cuanto Isabel se percató de mi presencia sus dedos dejaron de tocar el piano y cesó el suave canto que era tan similar a de Mademoiselle, me dedicó una suave sonrisa y de inmediato me hizo un lugar en el banquillo frente al piano en donde ella había estado sentada. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus finos labios resecos.

—¿Qué quería Grisha Jaeger?— Preguntó en voz queda después de un buen rato de silencio por parte de ambos.

—Bueno... se muda pronto de nuevo a Rusia, quiere que me vaya a vivir con él y su pequeña familia rota.

Las cejas de mi prima se levantaron hasta casi llegar al ras de su cabello ante mi revelación, relamió sus labios, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con los labios que más bien parecía un puchero. Estaba asustada y no podía culparla, había perdido la familia que había conocido toda su vida y ahora creía que estaba a punto de perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

—Oh— Exclamó con suavidad y tragó saliva con fuerza.— Rusia suena como un lindo lugar para iniciar de nuevo...

—Sí, supongo— Asentí estando de acuerdo con Isabel, después de todo, Rusia siempre me había gustado un poco.— Pero mi vida esta aquí en Berlín y no pienso dejarla.

—Pero... ellos son la única familia que te queda, debes estar con ellos.

Murmuró con los ojos clavados en nuestras manos unidas y ante su afirmación tuve que negar con la cabeza y apretar un poco más su mano para llamar su atención y hacer que me mirara.

—No es verdad, Erwin y Mike están aquí. También Mikasa, Annie y Armin— Expliqué con una sonrisa sincera, antes estaba aterrado de que mi padre y mi hermano se fueran pero no iba a quedarme solo, nunca.— Zeke se quedará a concluir la universidad... y ya sabes, Levi también y... bueno, eso. Además, te tengo a ti y no puedo dejarlos.

La expresión en el rostro de Isabel ahora parecía más aliviada, pero eso no impidió que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras arrugaba un poco la frente y luchaba demasiado duro por sonreír y parecer fuerte con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No tienes que cuidarnos, ¿sabes?

—Sí, tienes razón— Concordé con Isabel.— Tal vez sólo quiero que me cuiden a mí.

Esta vez Isabel por fin me abrazó con fuerza y por ese efímero momento permití que se aferrara a mí como la única cosa que le quedaba, porque de cierta forma, ella también era todo lo que me quedaba de mi madre. Nos mantuvimos abrazados por un largo rato, ambos llorando por lo que habíamos perdido y ambos sabiendo que aunque fuera doloroso, teníamos que seguir adelante por todo lo que nos había quedado y por todo lo que obtendríamos más adelante.

Mademoiselle estaba convencida de que el sol volvería a salir eventualmente y teníamos que ser fuertes mientras tanto. Cuando rompimos el apretado abrazo, Isabel limpió sus lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera apareció después de mucho tiempo; las puntas de sus dedos rozaron las teclas del piano, su sonrisa se mantuvo y supuse que simplemente era porque estaba teniendo recuerdos alegres de ese piano. Esta vez fue mi turno de relamer mis labios y animarme en decir:

—La próxima semana viajo a Rusia con Zeke para las vacaciones de verano— Isabel levantó la vista en cuanto hablé y pronto agregué:— Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Creo que si Mademoiselle estuviera aquí diría que es momento de levantarse, o por lo menos intentarlo.

—Sí, eso es lo que ella diría.

Una débil sonrisa cariñosa apareció en el rostro de mi prima y pronto se apresuró en asentir un par de veces, dándome a entender que aceptaba mi invitación con ese simple gesto. Odiaba tanto la idea de dejarla sola, además, ella tenía razón... Rusia sonaba como un bonito lugar para tratar de olvidar las cosas que nos ponían tristes y ambos necesitábamos de un lugar así.

—Bien— Asentí, esta vez sintiéndome ligeramente más animado al pensar en este pequeño viaje.— Haremos cosas rusas como esquiar, beber mucho hidromiel y comer pirozhkis hasta reventar.

Isabel enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, como si me estuviera preguntando _"¿en serio?"_ con la mirada, pero al final no pudo evitarlo y terminó por menear la cabeza en aceptación de lo que decía. Hubo un momento en el que se permitió a sí misma reír después de tanto tiempo de constante angustia y lágrimas contenidas. Después de tanto dolor y nudos atorados en la garganta, ella volvía a reír y en ese instante pensé que si Isabel podía reponerse, entonces yo también lo haría.

—Y me llevarás a ver el ballet ruso— Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos brillando de emoción.— Y a las playas de Sochi.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Ella sonrió aún más amplio, una sonrisa que me recordó tanto a Mademoiselle... y bueno, definitivamente Rusia sería un lugar hermoso para enterrar al Principito y convertirlo en algo más.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

El último día de clases había llegado por fin, Hanji y yo eramos los únicos del club de periodismo que se habían presentado y eso implicaba que nos tocaba pegar el periódico mural en donde se hablaba de toda la generación que mañana tendría su ceremonia de graduación. Hanji había estado inusualmente callada y no sabía si eso era una buena señal, si algo terrible le había sucedido como para que decidiera no hablar o si simplemente estaba esperando el momento justo para explotar y darme un sermón por alguna cosa rara que sólo tenía sentido para Hanji.

Debí saber que se trataba de la última opción, porque en cuanto terminamos de pegar el periódico mural y nos aseguramos de que al menos no se caería hasta después de que los estudiantes graduados pudiera tener su foto con él de fondo, ella me miró con seriedad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, adoptando aquella pose de madre histérica a punto de regañar por milésima vez a su hijo por la misma razón de siempre.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— Cuestionó pareciendo bastante irritada y siendo honesto, no entendía por qué.— Pensé que habías dicho que ya no buscarías a Eren y a la primer oportunidad corres detrás de él.

—Pensé que te había quedado claro que Eren es importante para mí— Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y antes de que Hanji abriera la boca, yo dije:— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Es porque no puedo querer a Farlan como quiero a Eren? Porque eso es ridículo hasta para ti.

Hanji ensanchó los ojos ante la evidente sorpresa que le causaron mis palabras llenas de irritación, estaba harto de que ella siempre estuviera metiéndose en mi vida amorosa. Había sido ella quien estuvo metiéndome ideas en la cabeza sobre Farlan y fue ella quien le había dicho que me gustaba cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Yo era el único que debía sentirse enfadado con Hanji por meter las narices en asuntos que sólo me concernían a mí.

—Sabes que no se trata de eso, Eren ni siquiera me cae mal— Suspiró con frustración pero al menos la expresión de enojo en su rostro mutaba en algo más.— Pero eres como mi hermano y sí, me preocupo por ti más de lo necesario y sí, meto la pata siempre, y sí, puede que te esté poniendo primero a ti y a tu bienestar porque te quiero. Estaba intentando protegerte.

Entonces, todo pareció tener un poco de sentido. A Hanji siempre le había tocado ver lo peor de mi relación con Eren, le había tocado defenderme cuando Jean y Farlan difundieron por toda la escuela que yo era Rivaille. Le tocó escuchar mis quejas y soportar mis celos cuando Mikasa apareció de nuevo; vio tantas veces a Eren indeciso y a mí sufriendo cada vez. Fue testigo de todas esas veces que me había desmoronado por Eren.

Siempre tuvo que soportar lo peor de esta relación, había dado por hecho que ella ya lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que jamás me detuve a explicar que Eren también sufría. Jamás le conté de todas las veces que Eren había perdonado mis errores y faltas, nunca le hablé de como me miraba aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Nunca supo de lo bonito que había sido todo, de que en realidad, él también me había puesto primero a mí y esa era la razón real por la cual ya no estábamos juntos.

—Eres una completa idiota— Negué suavemente con la cabeza y Hanji arrugó la frente en preocupación.— No necesito que me protejas, no lo necesité en ese entonces tampoco. Todo lo que he necesitado es que apoyes las decisiones que tomo, me hubiera gustado que apoyaras mi relación con Eren y me gustaría que ahora me apoyes porque te he necesitado.

—Sé que no necesitas que alguien te cuide, mucho menos yo— Hundió los hombros y pareció hacerse más pequeña mientras seguía hablando.— Pero aún así... quiero cuidarte porque me importas y sólo he querido lo mejor para ti. Lamento tanto si te hice sentir como que no te apoyaba en lo absoluto.

Bajó la castaña mirada a sus zapatos medio desgastados por el tiempo y una mueca se instaló en sus finos labios, todo en ella gritaba dolor y pronto comprendí que ese dolor era por mí, que Hanji siempre había sufrido conmigo. Siempre pensando que era una gran molestia gritona que no dejaba de entrometerse, pero ahora podía ver que ella era lo más cercano a la hermana que nunca tuve. Pude culpar al sentimentalismo, al nudo en mi garganta o a todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero no lo hice cuando terminé acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

No fue algo planeado y a decir verdad, no había pensado mucho en eso cuando mis brazos la rodearon, quizá sólo fue el impulso o... que en realidad yo también quería a Hanji más de lo que admitiría en frente de ella. Pensé que era ridícula la forma en como Annie protegía a Eren en el pasado, o la manera en como Armin se esforzaba por repasar con él las materias que no entendía. O la odiosa fijación de Mikasa por tratar de ser la madre sustituta de Eren y lo cierto es que aquí estaba Hanji, haciendo todos esos roles ella sola por mí.

Al principio Hanji pareció sorprendida por el abrazo, incluso podría decir que horrorizada, pero no tardó demasiado en devolverlo y aferrarse a mí, el amigo más cercano que tenía. Eso no era raro, Hanji se había aferrado a mí desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y aún seguía preguntándome por qué decidió que era buena idea intentar ser mi amiga. Había sido mezquino, grosero y algunas veces cruel y aún así... ella se preocupaba por mí. De verdad era una idiota, pero bueno, era mi idiota después de todo.

—No tienes que protegerme, sólo necesito que me apoyes— Dije una vez que rompimos el abrazo, ella tratando de no llorar más.— Con Eren, sin Eren. Farlan o no. Debes entender que las decisiones son mías, sin importar lo mucho que duela al final.

Hanji sorbió con fuerza los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir de su nariz y por primera vez, no pensé en lo asqueroso que eso podría resultar. Se quitó sus lentes y limpió todas las lágrimas que había derramado porque era una sentimental sin remedio.

—Y lamento nunca haber preguntado cómo te sentías después de... Eren— Limpió el lente de sus gafas con el borde de su blusa, para luego colocárselas.— Pensé que si fingíamos que nunca pasó, dolería menos y estuvo mal.

—El nombre de Eren no duele, nunca dolió— Admití encogiendo los hombros, pronto terminé sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared.— Ven, déjame contarte la historia del zorro que se convirtió en príncipe.

Mi amiga titubeó durante algunos segundos, pero casi tan pronto como lo sugerí, ella ya estaba sentada a lado de mí. Expectante para escuchar la versión de la historia que no conocía, en donde no todo fue un engaño con falda, o una odiosa ex novia que había llegado a fastidiar las cosas, mucho menos de un inmaduro principito que nunca pudo cambiar. Todo eso sólo era la verdad a medias de una historia en donde sí, hubo una vez un engaño con falda pero también una amistad que fue capaz de perdonar.

También había existido una ex novia que de igual forma amó y dejó ir porque amó demasiado fuerte. Y claro que también estuvo este principito inmaduro que cayó demasiado fuerte y aún así, pudo levantarse y ser una persona distinta. Por supuesto, el zorro que se convirtió en príncipe igualmente existió y ahora era más que el simple zorro en una historia, ahora era un príncipe que fue cambiado por el amor de su madre, la paciencia de sus amigos y sí, dentro de todo eso, también por el amor de alguien llamado Eren. Está vez me encargué de contarle a Hanji cada detalle, lo bueno y lo malo, y me aseguré de hacer énfasis en lo bueno, porque había demasiado de las cosas buenas de dónde escoger.

Admití que antes no podía entender las razones de Eren para terminar algo que recién comenzaba, pero también admití que ahora entendía un poco mejor y que estaba tan jodidamente agradecido por Eren y las cosas que seguía aprendiendo de él aunque ya no estuviera aquí. Y sí, dentro de todo eso, también admití que aún esperaba que por fin fuera el momento correcto para nosotros, porque creía en las almas gemelas y sabía de sobra que Eren era la mía. Aún si sólo podíamos funcionar como amigos, seguiríamos siendo almas gemelas. Eso nadie podría llevárselo o cambiarlo.

Cuando terminé de contarle toda la versión completa de la historia, Hanji estaba conmovida y hasta ella también comprendía que al final de todo, cuando se trata del amor, el dolor vale por completo la pena.

—Así que... ahora estoy avanzando, Eren también— Suspiré y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando dije:— Él no prometió que regresaría y yo tampoco prometí que lo esperaría y es mejor así. En el fondo yo sé que volverá y él sabe que estaré aquí cuando lo haga.

—Qué cursi te has vuelto Levinano— Oí que murmuró, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algún comentario, ella se adelantó en decir con una sonrisa totalmente burlona:— ¡Ahora te pondrás a cantar _thank u, next_!

Fruncí el ceño sin saber de qué rayos me hablaba.

—¿Qué mierda es eso, en primer lugar?

Hanji me miró por a penas unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar a reír por algún pensamiento que le haya venido a la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y entre suaves carcajadas dijo:

—Necesito enseñarte más referencias sobre la cultura pop.

Palmeó mi espalda en un total gesto de camaradería y comenzó a actuar un poco más como la usual loca de mierda que siempre había conocido y sólo por hoy, sólo por esta vez, no diría nada al respecto, ni me quejaría. Se sentía como que las cosas volvían a tomar su debido lugar en el universo otra vez.

* * *

 _18 meses después..._

Mikasa caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, guardaba y desechaba ropa de su enorme maleta de viaje. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, excepto por aquel día que logró bajar un par de kilos y logró entrar en un vestido parecido al que Annie había llevado en el baile de primavera en la preparatoria. Ella y su madre harían un viaje a la Polinesia Francesa durante todas las vacaciones de verano, sólo ellas dos, madre e hija. Mikasa parecía feliz por este pequeño tiempo que le daría su madre por todos los años que nunca estuvo con ella.

Era normal que estuviera tan emocionada y que luciera tan radiante, su cabello había crecido pero no duró demasiado porque casi enseguida de que fue demasiado notorio, volvió a cortarlo y ahora incluso se había hecho un flequillo que la hacía parecer como una de esa bonitas modelos japonesas o coreanas.

En la pequeña radio de Mikasa sonaba _Take my breath away_ y a decir verdad, me sentía como en casa, considerando que Eren me había dejado su buen gusto por la música, ahora yo también la había acogido como mía. No había hablado con él desde aquella última vez en el cementerio; desde luego que Mikasa siempre me mantenía al día de lo que sabía de Eren. Sus padres adoptivos se había divorciado pero el amor era caprichoso, porque después de casi un año separados, habían retomado su relación. Ya no _vivían juntos_ , pero _estaban juntos_ y eso era algo muy bueno.

Eren se había mudado junto a su prima al departamento que perteneció a su madre y luego heredó una pequeña fortuna que su abuelo le había dejado a su madre cuando vendió su circo, y que por razones obvias, había pasado a manos de él. Mikasa me contaba acerca de los viajes a Rusia que realizaba en vacaciones y como en Navidad la pasaba con su familia adoptiva que tanto lo amaba. Me daba esa sensación de que Mikasa también le hablaba de mí de vez en cuando.

Aunque en realidad, mi vida no fuera tan interesante como la de Eren. Hace un año que había entrado en la universidad y ni siquiera fue sorpresa que Hanji se quedara en el mismo colegio que yo, sólo que en una facultad distinta. También mamá había terminado de pagar aquella deuda que me condujo a todo esto y pronto nos mudaríamos a un departamento más grande cerca de mi escuela. Quizá, lo único emocionante que me había sucedido fue cuando salí por cinco meses con un chico de mi faculta y en realidad, todo había resultado en un desastre total. Mikasa nunca había mencionado que Eren hubiera tenido citas con alguien más y estaba seguro de que tampoco le mencionaría a Eren que tuve este vergonzoso romance exprés.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Farlan, pero por lo que Hanji me contaba, él también estaba superando todo. Incluso se había conseguido un novio muy guapo que me haría parecer una vergüenza entre los antiguos amores de Farlan, al menos eso había dicho Hanji, medio broma, medio verdad. Farlan siempre había sido coqueto por naturaleza y estaba seguro de que pronto encontraría a alguien adecuado.

Annie seguía estudiando como el resto de nosotros y aunque Armin y ella no volvieron nunca más, ahora eran buenos amigos. Mikasa creía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos regresaran, siempre estaban juntos en sus tiempos libres, e incluso harían un viaje a Friburgo por un par de semanas enteras. Y Hanji había comenzado a salir con Moblit hace seis meses atrás, al menos el triangulo amoroso entre ellos había dejado de existir.

Respingué cuando Mikasa se sentó de forma brusca junto a mí en el mullido colchón de su cama, suspiró con dramatismo y palmeó uno de mis muslos con la usual confianza que parecía que ambos compartíamos ahora.

—Necesito actualizar mi guardarropa— Exclamó con una ligera mueca torcida en sus labios.— Es un caso lamentable, ahora que me doy cuenta.

—A mí me parece que tienes demasiada ropa bonita.

Enarqué una ceja inquisitiva y miré con seriedad toda la ropa tirada y regada por el suelo, Mikasa sólo bufó con desdén y dirigió su mirada hacia la maleta atiborrada de ropa que quizá, ni usaría en su viaje.

—Nada de eso— Volvió a resoplar.— No tengo nada bonito que pueda usar en lugares tan calurosos como la polinesia francesa.

Estuve a punto de replicar y señalar todos esos vestidos bonitos de playa que fueron descartados, o los bonitos conjuntos coquetos que sólo a alguien tan estilizada como Mikasa le quedarían, sin embargo, mis palabras se quedaron en la punta de mi lengua cuando _The way you look tonight_ sonó en la radio. Incluso Mikasa reaccionó, irguiéndose bien y mirando la pequeña radio como si estuviera poseída; debí suponer que Eren le hablaría de esto también, porque enseguida su mirada fue a parar con la mía. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando esta versión más suave que no pertenecía a Frank Sinatra.

Habían suaves notas de un piano sonando y una batería haciendo su sutil presencia al fondo y fue literalmente, música para mis oídos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la escuchaba y aún trataba de recordar por qué deje de hacerlo; Eren siempre venía a mí en los momentos más inoportunos o quizá, en los más acertados. Mikasa respetó por completo la canción y no hizo ningún comentario, yo aproveché ese instante para cerrar los ojos y recordar la voz desentonada de Eren cuando solía cantarla para mí. Eren solía decir que era una gran canción de fondo para hacer el amor, nunca lo habíamos intentando y nunca lo intentaríamos con nadie más.

Cuando la canción terminó y se llevó todos esos recuerdos con ella, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada afligida y al mismo tiempo, frustrada de Mikasa. Me regaló una sonrisa suave y por segundos, dudó en lo que me diría a continuación.

—Eren regresa mañana de Rusia— Comentó tratando de sonar casual.— Sólo se fue por una semana esta vez.

—Oh.

Exclamé, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque sabía que no era nada de casualidad que después de varios meses de no hablar de Eren, volviera a mencionarlo justo ahora.

—Pero no se quedará por mucho tiempo, se va pasado mañana— Insistió la chica, se miraba de forma desinteresada las uñas cuando dijo:— Viajará _solo_ a alguna parte desconocida del mundo.

—Eso no suena a algo que Eren haría.

—Te sorprendería— Mikasa sonrió con algo cercano al cariño mezclado con la melancolía.— Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco más tú que tú mismo.

Ella arrugó la nariz y una carcajada escapó de sus labios, yo también reí ante semejante afirmación que podía sonar confusa. Pero no para mí, porque de pronto imaginé a Eren con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo e insultando a Armin por cualquier cosa, a decir verdad... esa imagen no me gustó demasiado, Eren siempre había sido todo sonrisas cínicas, buen humor y risas coquetas.

—No creo que eso sea posible, siquiera.— Negué con la cabeza, la sonrisa burlona aún seguía en los labios de Mikasa incluso entonces.

—Bueno... antes odiaba leer y ahora todo lo que ocupa su mente son los libros de aventura— Mikasa comenzó a levantar sus dedos para enumerar las aparentes similitudes entre ambos.— De vez en cuando toma té de jazmín y ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento se volvió tan sarcástico. Es decir, sigue siendo él... pero con algo más tuyo, ¿y sabes qué es lo más bonito de todo?

—No— Susurré tan suave que fue un milagro que Mikasa lograra escucharme.— ¿Qué es?

—Tú también tienes algo tan suyo. Pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa, siempre tuvieron ésta extraña conexión. Aún estando separados siguen tomando todo lo bueno que aprendieron del contrario— Soltó un suspiro y encogió los hombros.— Quizá por eso estuve tan celosa al principio... no encuentras un vínculo así con regularidad.

Mikasa levantó ambas cejas en un gesto que pretendía hacer énfasis en lo que acababa de decir, luego se colocó de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio, esculcó en uno de los cajones y finalmente sacó un sobre blanco de él. Lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos y me dio esa vaga sensación de que estaba nerviosa, tragó saliva con fuerza y relamió sus labios en un intento de disimular lo ansiosa que se encontraba.

Se sentó junto a mí de nuevo y puso el sobre blanco encima de mi regazo, sus bonitos ojos negros me miraron con seriedad y cuando estuve a punto de cuestionar cuál era el significado de todo esto, ella se adelantó en hablar, torciendo el dobladillo de su suéter de lana en el proceso.

—No te di un obsequio en tu graduación— Explicó.— Y éste es un boleto de avión que puedes usar en cualquier momento que quieras. También puede llevarte a alguna _parte desconocida del mundo._ A la que tú quieras.

Parpadeé y mis manos temblaban cuando por fin me animé en coger el sobre blanco para abrirlo y revelar éste costoso boleto de avión, que seguramente debió significar un gasto irrelevante para Mikasa. Aún así, el costo era de menos cuando la intención era todo lo que importaba, todavía tardé otro rato viendo fijamente aquel pedazo de papel que parecía ser mi oportunidad para salir del país e ir a embarcarme hacia miles de aventuras y lo desconocido para mí.

—Alguna parte desconocida del mundo— Repetí lo que Mikasa había dicho, entonces pude unir rápidamente las piezas y no se necesitó sumar uno más uno para saber lo que ella planeaba con esto.— Un segundo... ¿estás tratando de juntarme con Eren de nuevo?

—Noticia de última hora, genio: es lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo, año y medio por cierto.

Si un boleto de avión súper caro que ni en mis más salvajes sueños me imaginé tener me sorprendió, esto me había dejado sin palabras. Pero ahora hacía perfecto sentido que siempre estuviera hablando sobre Eren, lo que hacía y lo que no hacía, que siempre me informara sobre cuándo se iba y cuándo regresaba de sus múltiples viajes a Rusia. Todo este tiempo y lo único que Mikasa había estado tratando de hacer era darme una oportunidad de irlo a buscar. Supuse que también había hecho lo mismo con Eren.

Guardé el boleto de nuevo en el sobre y la miré con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo completa curiosidad cuando pregunté:

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque son un par de idiotas que aún se aman, porque sé que se extrañan, porque se merecen después de todo lo que han pasado, porque al fin éste es el momento correcto— La pobre chica hablaba tan rápido, como si no quisiera que debatiera contra sus cursis argumentos, hizo a penas una pequeña pausa para coger aire y con firmeza logró decir al final:— Y porque alguien debía hacer algo al respecto.

Volví a enfocar la mirada en el sobre blanco que aún seguía entre mis temblorosos dedos y no supe cómo debía sentirme ante esto. Todo lo que podía decir con seguridad es que estaba aterrado e inseguro, no había visto a Eren en mucho tiempo y claro que me horrorizaba la idea de volver a verlo, peor aún, de admitir frente a Eren que aún sigue siendo él, que siempre ha sido él a pesar de que quise intentarlo con alguien más.

—¿Y si Eren ya no me quiere?— Pregunté en voz alta, a pesar de que deseaba mantener esa pregunta sólo para mí.

—Eres lo primero que pregunta cada vez que nos vemos— Se apresuró en responder Mikasa.— También eres su pensamiento más frecuente, cuando no esta preguntando por ti, esta hablando de ti... no me parece que haya dejado de quererte.

La chica me regaló una mirada llena de comprensión y volvió a palmear mi muslo izquierdo, mi mirada nuevamente se clavó en aquel sobre y todo lo que implicaba que siguiera el consejo de Mikasa de simplemente irme lejos con Eren.

—Escucha, Levi— Volvió a hablar ella, después de un largo rato de silencio en el que yo seguía deshaciéndome en la indecisión.— El boleto es tuyo y no tiene que ser con Eren si no quieres, pero sí creo que... _alguna parte desconocida del mundo_ sería más emocionante si estás con la persona adecuada.

Apreté los labios por algunos segundos y luego, dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso. Mi mirada se enfocó en el rostro apacible de Mikasa y sonreí con gratitud por el inesperado obsequio.

—Gracias, Mikasa. Es un bello obsequio.

—Con una bella intención.

Se encargó de asegurar con una enorme sonrisa antes de colocarse de pie nuevamente y cambiar el tema a cosas como su horrible ropa y lo emocionada que se sentía por broncearse y por convivir de verdad con su mamá por una vez en su vida.

* * *

La suave brisa de verano golpeaba mi rostro y hacía cosquillas en mis mejillas, las tardes de verano en Berlín eran más frías que el resto del día, por eso no era ninguna sorpresa ver a la gente con sus abrigos o con un suéter puesto. Tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa verlo a él con un ridículo abrigo negro puesto, o las parejas que llevaban a sus hijos al parque o pasear a sus perros, que caminaban a su alrededor sin que a él le afectara. Tampoco era ninguna sorpresa que estuviéramos en el mismo puente en que mis abuelos se habían comprometido, todo lo había planeado junto con Mikasa.

Estaba un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, por fin se había cortado el cabello y había unas enormes gafas de grueso armazón negro sobre sus ojos, haciendo que su apariencia eternamente despistada saliera en todo su esplendor. Él estaba inclinado contra el balcón que daba de vista al canal en donde las parejas paseaban en sus pequeños botes, yo llevaba cerca de cinco minutos observándolo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Eren seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre y como nunca dejaría de serlo, el corazón me retumbaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho como aquella primera vez que me di cuenta que lo quería. Las manos me sudaban como esa primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano, volvía a sentirme como cada vez que él estaba cerca y entonces supe que nunca deje de quererlo, que el sentimiento seguía allí y era tan real que dolía y hacía que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

Las piernas me temblaban por cada paso que daba, como un par de fideos hervidos y aguados apunto de romperse, pero aún así no me detuve, no cuando tenía la cabeza en blanco y ni siquiera sabía qué debía decir. Mucho menos cuando el aire se sentía espeso en mis pulmones y tampoco cuando los escalofríos recorrieron toda mi columna vertebral. Sólo me detuve realmente cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente él, ni siquiera tuve que decir nada vergonzoso, porque mi insistente mirada sobre Eren lo hizo parpadear y girar la mirada hacia mí.

Se incorporó lentamente y yo intenté no sentirme como un completo idiota cuando su mirada extrañada se fundió con la mía y su bonito ceño se frunció. Cuando su espalda se enderezó por completo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces tomé mi oportunidad para acercarme un poco más y saludarlo tímidamente, agitando la mano en el aire.

—Levi— Mi nombre salió con suavidad de sus labios y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular lo feliz que verme allí lo ponía.— ¿De dónde saliste?

Preguntó, todo inocencia y labios sonrientes, bufé con ironía pero al final le devolví una suave sonrisa.

—Y aquí pensé que ese ya era chiste viejo.

Eren tardó apenas unos segundos en entender de lo que hablaba y cuando lo hizo, una suave carcajada escapó de algún lugar profundo en su pecho.

—Del canal de parto de tu madre, es verdad— Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras negaba.— Mikasa me citó en este lugar y es sólo que no esperaba verte también.

Su sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció, relamió sus labios en un gesto que sabía que se trataba de un tic nervioso y sus hombros se fueron hundiendo un poco más. Levanté ambas cejas, fingiendo total sorpresa o al menos intentando parecer sorprendido, y de forma casual me acerqué un paso más a él mientras decía:

—Y yo sólo estaba dando un paseo por el puente y no sé... de repente estaba frente a ti.

Mentí descaradamente, Eren entornó los ojos y puso aquella mirada llena de recelo. Fue difícil saber si había creído mi mentira o si sólo fingía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El plan había sido decirle que estaba aquí por él, que Mikasa lo había citado aquí sólo porque yo era demasiado cobarde como para pedirlo personalmente, pero mis planes nunca funcionaban y con Eren siempre había tenido que improvisar. Si se dio cuenta o no, él no dijo nada al respecto sobre eso, en cambio, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Te pusiste una perforación en el labio— Mencionó de pronto y a veces se me olvidaba que había una pieza de titanio atravesando mi labio inferior izquierdo.— Se te ve bien, te ves bien... en general, ya sabes.

—Sí... y tú ahora usas gafas, lo que oficialmente te convierte también en un cuatro ojos como Hanji— Exclamé con cierta burla, pero como siempre, a Eren le pareció gracioso mi horrible chiste. Pronto me apresuré en agregar:— Creí que las gafas no encajaban con tu estilo.

—En realidad, te acostumbras a ellas muy rápido— Eren relajó su postura y recargó su espalda contra el barandal de piedra del puente.— Mi ceguera es cosa seria, pasé de sólo tener miopía en mi ojo izquierdo a tener también astigmatismo en ambos ojos. Grisha estaba escandalizado y Erwin insistió en que los necesitaba y aquí estamos.

Él continuó hablando acerca de su miopía y astigmatismo, y toda la conversación fluía con tanta naturalidad, que era casi imposible pensar en que habíamos pasado por un rompimiento y que ahora estuviéramos hablando después de mucho tiempo, como dos viejos amigos que simplemente dejaron de verse por motivos distintos a los nuestros. Y mientras Eren hablaba sobre lo bonito que era Rusia y lo diferente que era de Alemania, yo sólo podía pensar en la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Eren acababa de perder a su madre, estaba tan gris que apenas podía reconocerlo y pensé que quizá nunca volvería a ser el mismo, con esa aura de eterna felicidad infantil que lo distinguía, pero tenía mejor semblante que aquella última vez. Ahora simplemente me daba cuenta que el principito se había ido y en su lugar, quedó un príncipe. Sin diminutivos, ni nada que lo hiciera parecer pequeño e infantil. Era un príncipe que había creado su propio mundo, con sus ovejas y sus montañas, un príncipe que ya no esperaba que creciera un nuevo brote.

Había leído demasiadas veces el final del cuento del Principito y tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta que ese final era simbólico para Eren. En el cuento, el principito le pide a la serpiente que lo muerda para que pueda volver a su mundo y él lo hace, el principito no muere, simplemente regresa a donde pertenece. Tardé un poco más en llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad, el principito sólo simbolizaba la infancia del piloto con su avioneta descompuesta.

En Eren, probablemente el principito simbolizaba aquella etapa en la que también se vio forzado a crecer, a madurar y a aprender. Desde luego, Eren no había matado al principito porque era parte de él, pienso que simplemente lo devolvió a donde pertenecía, a su solitario planeta, con su rosa y sí, con el zorro también. Porque él ya no era más el principito y yo no era el zorro. Ambos eramos algo más y eso estaba bien.

Los dos hablamos de muchas cosas, de cómo nos había ido en este tiempo separados. Yo le conté que mamá por fin se había librado de una deuda que papá nos había dejado como legado. Él me contó acerca de cómo Erwin y Mike terminaron en buenos términos cuando se divorciaron, de su capacidad de ser amigos y de darse cuenta de que en realidad, se seguían amando y lo único que necesitaban era volver a conocerse, volver a enamorar al otro.

Yo simplemente asentí con emoción, queriendo decir que sabía todo, cada cosa y mordiéndome la lengua para no poner en evidencia a la chismosa de Mikasa. Le conté de como me iba en la universidad y al menos ambos concordamos con que era un lugar horrible, en donde se torturaba a los alumnos. Él me habló sobre Isabel y Zeke, sobre como estaba Historia e Ymir, decididas a casarse cuando Historia concluyera la universidad. Yo le hablé sobre la nueva casa que mamá iba a comprar cerca del centro, en donde pudiera quedarnos cerca de mi universidad y su trabajo.

Ambos reímos cuando fue necesario y escuchamos con suma atención en relatos particulares. Cuando los temas de conversación comenzaron a agotarse, pregunté con algo de curiosidad:

—¿Has visitado Siberia?— Eren asintió rápidamente ante mi interrogante y pronto volví a cuestionar:— ¿Cómo es?

—Fría— Sonrió con ironía y arrugó la nariz respingona, volvió a inclinarse sobre el puente con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en sus antebrazos.— Pero es perfecta para esquiar, de hecho... me he obsesionado con el esquí sobre hielo y ahora...

—Estás pensando en abandonar el fútbol por el esquí— Asentí varias veces con la cabeza para dar mayor énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.— ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

Entonces la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Eren y en cambio, una nueva mirada de suspicacia se hizo presente en sus ojos. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla cuando me di cuenta de que se suponía que yo no sabía esa información y que acababa de delatar a Mikasa porque ella era la única que me contaría este tipo de cosas. Eren enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y chasqueó la lengua en un gesto que estaba lejos de ser disgusto o enojo, simple ironía.

—No recuerdo haberlo mencionado antes— Arrugó un poco la frente y entornó los ojos, no tardó demasiado en unir las piezas y cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar una carcajada.— Mikasa no pensaba venir, ¿verdad?

—No.

Admití con pesar, pero Eren no estaba molesto por saberse engañado. Más bien, tenía una mueca pensativa que era tan poco común en él y que le sentaba bastante bien.

—Ah, Mikasa... eres una entrometida muy astuta— Murmuró entre dientes, tratando de disimular lo avergonzado que se sentía.— Lamento si te obligó a venir o algo así.

—Quería venir— Me apresuré en decir, todo ansiedad y nervios por como lo tomaría.— Sé que pronto te vas de nuevo.

—Sí... aunque aún no decido a donde, cualquier parte podría estar bien, supongo.

—Sí... lo mismo pienso.

En ese momento quise hablarle sobre irnos juntos a cualquier parte, quería decirle que todavía lo amaba y también, deseaba preguntar si él de igual forma aún me quería de vuelta. Quería decirle que en realidad, una parte de mí había ansiado éste día, en donde ambos fuéramos algo distinto, menos torpes y jóvenes. Que este era el momento adecuado y que debíamos hacer algo al respecto, porque entonces el momento se pasa y... se va.

Pero no dije nada y todo se redujo a un incomodo silencio que se llenaba por el ruido de la gente que pasaba a lado de nosotros. Contrario a lo que pensé, Eren no puso una excusa para marcharse y tampoco fui yo quien se vio obligado en romper el silencio, no. Eren se quedó y fue Eren quien rompió el silencio para decir:

—Bueno... ya hablamos de Rusia, tu nueva casa y lo horrible que es la universidad— Relamió sus labios, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre ellos y no hubo ningún signo de recelo cuando dijo:— Pero no me has hablado de cómo te ha ido en el amor.

La invitación de que hablara sobre mi desastrosa vida amorosa después de él, me tomó por sorpresa, pestañeé sintiéndome un poco desorientado pero al mismo tiempo, dispuesto a contarle sobre lo horrible que era el amor cuando no era él quien estaba involucrado con esa palabra.

—Horrible— Admití encogiendo los hombros con desdén.— Cuando entré a la universidad, conocí a este chico llamado Oliver. Creo que estaba medio enamorado cuando comenzamos a salir y fue por él que obtuve mi perforación. Pero... a decir verdad, era un terrible besador y todo el tiempo quería tener sexo, ni siquiera era bueno. El imbécil siempre terminaba antes.

Eren rió, medio divertido por la situación, medio avergonzado ante mi ataque de honestidad. Él no estaba molesto, al menos no me daba esa sensación y sólo por eso me sentí menos idiota por contarle con tantos detalles la historia de una horrible relación destinada a fracasar.

—Pobre Oliver— Recitó con un poco de sorna y burla, y definitivamente este era el Eren que conocía... con un poco de mí.— Ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que dices de mí.

—Todo el tiempo lo comparaba contigo, para ser honesto— Confesé con bastante seriedad y Eren pronto borró su sonrisa burlona.— Por eso rompimos. Así que... ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Oh...— Eren tardó un poco en reaccionar a mi pregunta, encogió los hombros con sencillez y admitió con una suave sonrisa:— Bueno, ya que estamos siendo honestos... después de ti el amor nunca más volvió. Ya sabes, tú eres el hombre de mi vida.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto por breves segundos, antes de que él apartara la suya hacia el canal de agua en el que se reflejaban algunos rayos de sol, en el que lo botes flotaban con facilidad sobre él y las parejas disfrutaban del paseo. Mis ojos, sin embargo, nunca se apartaron del perfil de Eren, nunca perdieron de vista la forma en que sus ojos se llenaban de angustia conforme los minutos pasaban, o en la delgada línea pálida de sus labios presionados con demasiada fuerza.

Una nube cubrió al sol por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y cuando el sol volvió a brillar sobre Eren y la nube voló lejos, supe que el momento estaba a punto de irse. Así que lo tomé entre mis dedos y me arriesgué.

—Mikasa dice que si amas a alguien se lo dices, lo dices en voz alta— Eren se enfrentó a mi determinada mirada que era tan parecida a la suya, cuando comencé a hablar.— La última vez que estuvimos aquí, tú lo dijiste y yo jamás fui valiente para decirlo en voz alta también.

Eren volvió a erguirse, esta vez en una posición más rígida. Pude verlo contener el aire y de repente, yo estaba temblando de nuevo, no por miedo, no por nervios, sino porque nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta forma, porque tenía esa certeza de que nunca podría sentir esto con nadie más. Relamí mis labios y con la voz más suave que tenía, me atreví a admitir:

—Eren, te amo. Como la primera vez, como siempre lo he hecho y vine hasta aquí para decírtelo porque ya no me asusta— Observé como él dejaba ir todo el aire contenido y su expresión de preocupación se iluminaba por completo.— Y sé que se supone que aún es demasiado pronto, pero estoy harto de tratar de hacer lo correcto siempre, y estoy harto de que siempre seamos nosotros los de las decisiones difíciles. Y si tú dices que sí justo ahora, te seguiré a donde sea, mientras se pueda. Mientras dure.

Colocó una expresión que no supe como interpretar, la punta de su nariz se puso tan roja que fue imposible no pensar en Rodolfo el reno. Pero pronto el rojo de su nariz se expandió hasta sus pómulos casi de forma adorable y la expresión que al principio me pareció tan desconocida, ahora era toda suavidad y ternura poco disimulada detrás de la pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, él terminó meneando la cabeza en negativa y eso debió doler, pero algún motivo, no lo hizo.

—No deseo que me persigas, Levi— Explicó con voz condescendiente y debí sentirme furioso por eso también, pero tampoco sucedió.— Me conformo con caminar a tu lado, como tu igual, como un equipo... porque yo también te amo.

Entonces, ambos acortamos la distancia al mismo tiempo, desesperados por tocar al contrario y cuando lo hicimos, nuestros pechos terminaron chocando y mi nariz fue a dar a ese lugar cálido entre el cuello de Eren y su hombro. Ese que siempre me pareció el lugar más confortable y seguro. Ambos reímos por milésima vez en el día y nuestras miradas se conectaron, verde y gris mezclándose, consumiéndose, fundiéndose.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y los míos su cuello, él descendió sobre mi boca y ella acepto aquellos labios tan conocidos con gusto. Todo fue instintivo y no necesité pensar en que estos labios no encajaban en los míos, porque siempre encajaron, porque no eran labios desconocidos, eran los labios de Eren y Eren siempre fue lo familiar y confortable en mi desastrosa vida. Nos besamos con fuerza, tan necesitados por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Aquí y ahora no existía Grisha Jaeger, ni Farlan Church, ni una familia a punto de desmoronarse, ya no existía nada que no pudiéramos superar juntos. No existía Rivaille, ni tampoco todo el engaño que representaba. Aquí y ahora sólo estábamos Eren y yo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para las próximas cuatro semanas?

Preguntó una vez que rompimos el beso, una sonrisa coqueta ya comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro y antes de responder, volví a dar un par de besos castos sobre sus labios tan hinchados por demasiada fricción con los míos.

—Irme a cualquier parte del mundo con mi novio— Besé la sonrisa de Eren y enseguida, el beso me fue devuelto.— Por ejemplo a París, la ciudad de los amantes.

Eren zumbó de felicidad sobre mis labios, antes de ascender hasta la punta de mi nariz y besarla.

—La comida francesa es deliciosa.— Asintió con vehemencia.

—O a la bella Venecia.

—Italia es hermosa— Murmuró sobre mi mejilla, antes de besarla.— Podremos comer autentica pizza italiana.

—Me gustaría conocer Nueva York— Suspiré cuando enterró el rostro en mi cuello y su aliento tibio chocó contra esa parte sensible de mi cuerpo.— Los protagonistas del libro que estoy leyendo recientemente, son de allá.

—Dicen que Estados Unidos de América es alucinante— Dijo con la voz amortiguada contra mi garganta y mis dedos de inmediato se enredaron en su cabello ahora corto.— ¿Y qué hay de Holbox?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y nombrar el país de donde pertenecía este lugar, luego caí en cuenta de que no tenía idea. El nombre por sí sólo ya era bastante extravagante y de alguna manera, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue una isla de aguas azules cristalinas y arena blanca.

—¿En dónde queda eso?— Le cuestioné rápidamente, pero Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea— Admitió con pereza y ante esa respuesta tan burda, sólo pude reír.— Pero el otro día Diana me habló de ese lugar. Dijo que había flamencos y el agua es tan cristalina que incluso el sol se refleja en ella. Oh, también dijo que por las noche podías ver estrellas marinas bioluminiscentes, en la orilla del mar.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré al imaginar un lugar como ese, sonaba demasiado pacifico y como un buen sitio para que Eren y yo pudiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar a solas. Cuando abrí los ojos, el atardecer estaba a punto de terminar para darle paso a la noche. Los faroles fueron encendidos y poco a poco, los botes en el canal dejaron de pasar. Nos mantuvimos en silencio él y yo, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos por fin, disfrutando de estar abrazados porque teníamos mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas bien y arreglar las malas.

Eren fue el que rompió nuestro abrazo, pero enseguida su mano se entrelazó fuertemente con la mía y esta vez, no la dejó ir. Caminamos por el puente de esta forma, con las manos bien aferradas la una con la otra y tan pegaditos que incluso costaba trabajo respirar.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Me preguntó cuando cruzamos el puente y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, simplemente queriendo estar un poco más con el otro. Me recargué contra su costado y un suspiro entrecortado salió de mis labios, encogí los hombros con sencillez y dije:

—No importa, en tanto podamos estar juntos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que hayan tenido un lindo viernes. Ahora sí, tardé un poco pero al final sí logré corregir éste capitulo a tiempo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sí... sólo nos resta el epílogo, lo estaré subiendo mañana. El último y nos vamos jajaja. En fin, muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejar sus reviews, siempre me anima mucho a seguir adelante. Por ahora sería todo, así que nos estamos leyendo para lo próxima, ¡saluditos! ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


	50. Epílogo

**:: EPÍLOGO | Si fuéramos una película, este debería ser nuestro soundtrack: This love**

 _"Éste amor es bueno, éste amor es malo. Éste amor regresó vivo de la muerte, estas manos tuvieron que dejarlo ir y... este amor volvió a mí. Éste amor dejó una marca permanente, éste amor está brillando en la oscuridad; estas manos tuvieron que dejarlo ir y éste amor volvió a mí"_

— This love, Taylor Swift.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Eren. J]**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza, pero al menos el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte como para refrescar cuando arreciaba. El ruido constante del mar yendo y viniendo era relajante, la arena era muy blanca y el agua tan azul que fácilmente podías mirarla por siempre. La villa de Holbox era muy pequeña y muy tranquila, pero también muy hermosa. Diana había sido muy amable de prestarnos la modesta cabaña frente al mar que había comprado hace tantos años.

También había rentado un sencillo coche que nos pasearía por cualquier parte de la isla en el momento que quisiéramos. Peiné los largos mechones de cabello hacia atrás que me caían por la frente y me di prisa en salir de la pequeña cabaña, le di un último vistazo al mar y me apresuré en abordar el convertible clásico de color blanco que había rentado y de inmediato me puse en marcha. Conducí de la playa hasta la pequeña villa y me detuve frente a una construcción colorida, llena de bastante arte nacional y con el techo elaborado con hojas secas de palma.

Observé a Levi sentado frente a una sencilla mesa de madera frente al enorme ventanal, parecía estar escribiendo algo con demasiada concentración, todavía me quedé observándolo alrededor de cinco minutos más. Luego toqué el claxón un par de veces para llamar su atención y él levantó la mirada, agregó un último retoque a lo que sea que escribía, lo metió rápidamente en un sobre blanco y entonces se colocó de pie.

Tardó otros diez minutos más en salir y caminar hacia donde estaba yo, abordó el coche y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar la mía. Encendí los motores y enseguida la radio también se prendió; estaba sonando una canción conocida para mí que Isabel me había mostrado el verano pasado y me encargué de subir el volumen sólo un poco más.

 _Sé que estás buscando la salvación en una era atea pero yo no soy tu salvador, que Dios me ayude... porque son sólo chicas rompiendo corazones. Ojos brillantes, tensas, sólo chicas..._

—¿Qué tanto hacías?— Le cuestioné con una ceja arqueada y lleno de curiosidad a Levi.

—Ah— Arrugó la nariz y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.— Le mandé una bonita postal a Mikasa y a Hanji. Harías bien en mandarle una a Erwin y Mike también.

—Sí— Concordé de inmediato.— También a Armin y Annie.

—Desde luego, a ellos también— Asintió y luego frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño radio.— Esta canción es demasiado pegajosa, ¿de qué habla?

—Ah bueno...— Hice una mueca pensativa y encogí los hombros.— Básicamente de las chicas que rompen corazones.

Levi zumbó pensativamente mientras que la canción seguía sonando, el viento golpeó con suavidad nuestros rostros mientras el coche andaba por la carretera a un lado del mar. Nos dirigíamos al otro lado de la isla en donde estaba el único bar en esta pequeña porción de tierra en medio del mar. Levi había visto en internet que cada viernes por la noche, organizaban lunadas en un punto estratégico de la playa desde donde se divisaba perfectamente bien la plateada luna brillante, se encendían un montón de lámparas y antorchas que iluminaba el lugar. Había música en vivo, comida y bebida, en eso constaban las lunadas: pasar toda la noche despierto, escuchando música, bailando y conviviendo con amigos o amantes.

En lugares como Holbox habían demasiados extranjeros como locales y todos convivían como si fueran viejos amigos. Todos dejaban sus problemas en sus países de origen y venían a disfrutar, se contagiaban con la felicidad de la gente y la tranquilidad de la isla. Sin quererlo, me había hecho amigo de una pareja de españoles residentes de Berlín que también venían de vacaciones, ellos habían sido los que me invitaron a esta reunión que no se parecía en nada a las reuniones que se hacían en Alemania.

Dejamos el coche a unos cuantos metros de donde se estaba llevando a cabo todo el barullo de la música y la gente que reía simplemente porque se sentía demasiado feliz. Levi entrelazó rápidamente nuestras manos mientras caminábamos por la suave arena tibia. Al llegar fuimos recibidos por nuestros amigos, quienes enseguida nos presentaron a más gente y cuando menos cuenta me dí, ya conocía el nombre de todas las personas presentes.

Aunque Levi ahora era más abierto para hablar con la gente, lo cierto es que seguía siendo el antiguo Levi en esencia, porque no se mezcló con nadie más de lo necesario. Se sentó en la improvisada banca más lejana que en realidad era un tronco viejo; miraba la luna y como ésta se reflejaba en el mar. Aquí, a diferencia de Berlín, el cielo estaba forrado de estrellas y podías ver las historias que ellas contaban, podías verlas brillando alrededor de la imponente luna.

Me senté a su lado y él inmediatamente recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro derecho. Los músicos tocaban varias guitarras y tambores en perfecta armonía, creando un sonido bastante pegajoso que contrastaba con la canción en español que cantaba una mujer de bella voz, se podía escuchar el coro de voces que pertenecían a los locales y los aplausos de la demás gente que no entendía lo que ellos cantaban, pero que se contagiaban con su felicidad y euforia, e intentaban seguir el ritmo de la canción con sus palmas.

—¿Sabes?— Escuché que Levi murmuraba de pronto, hice un sonido con la boca para darle a entender que estaba escuchando y él continuó:— Todo esto me recuerda a Lübbenau, sólo que sin nuestros amigos.

—Y sin el frío y con el mar frente a nosotros— Hice un ademán con la mano, señalando el vasto mar frente a nosotros.— Me gusta este sitio, Levi.

Admití con toda honestidad, Diana no se había equivocado al decir que era una versión pequeña del cielo en la tierra. Levi zumbó en total acuerdo ante mi comentario, se pegó un poco más a mí y pronto uno de mis brazos rodeó su espalda para asentarse en ese lugar.

—A mí también me gusta, es bastante hermoso en realidad— Soltó un suspiro que se asemejaba al de una quinceañera enamorada.— ¿Qué piensas de la idea de mudarnos aquí cuando ambos seamos viejos y el pene ya no nos funcione?

—Tan romántico como siempre— Dije entre carcajadas, para luego relamer mis labios resecos y decir:— Pero me agrada mucho esa idea, aunque ya sabes... apesta un poco pensar en que el pene ya no nos funcionará y ya no podremos hacerlo.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final terminó negando varias veces con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Alzó un poco las cejas cuando sus bonitos ojos grises se conectaron con los míos en medio de la penumbra de la noche, poco a poco acercó sus labios a los míos y antes de unirlos en un beso, dijo:

—Entonces, habrá que hacerlo lo suficiente para compensar esos próximos años.

Asentí medio atontado por la cercanía de Levi, luego me di prisa en capturar sus labios y besarlos con ternura. Él abrió un poco la boca, un pedido silencioso de que mi lengua se uniera con la suya y así lo hice, mi lengua buscó a la suya y pronto se enredaron y acariciaron con suavidad, renuentes en dejarse ir por demasiado tiempo. Cuando rompimos el profundo beso que nos desconectó de todo y todos, Levi frotó la punta de su nariz con la mía en un gesto extremadamente empalagoso que me gustó más de lo que Levi me dejaría admitir.

Luego, volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre mi hombro y ambos dejamos escapar un suspiro tembloroso de nuestros labios. La gente seguía aplaudiendo y cantando a nuestras espaldas y vi a Levi sonreír por algún motivo, cuando quise preguntar, él ya estaba murmurando en voz bajita:

— _Corazón, tú sí sabes quererme como a mí me gusta, por favor, no me dejes que soy valiente en corresponderte_ — Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo con extrañeza, pero Levi simplemente encogió los hombros y dijo:— Eso es lo que dice la canción, al menos una pequeña parte. Ya sabes que mi español todavía no es muy bueno, así que no...

—Espera— Lo interrumpí en medio de su oración y pronto agregué:— ¿Me estás traduciendo una canción?

Pregunté con una sonrisa suave pero emocionada ante la idea, Levi asintió con la frente un poco arrugada y todo mi pecho se llenó de una cálida y compleja felicidad. Levi, al igual que yo, estaba estudiando la carrera de idiomas y entre el japonés, portugués, árabe e italiano, también había elegido el español. Ambos estudiábamos lo mismo pero con diferentes objetivos, él quería trabajar en alguna editorial traduciendo libros a diferentes idiomas y yo quería ser embajador de Alemania en Rusia, o de Rusia en Alemania.

—Sí, te acabo de traducir un pequeño pedazo de una canción en español— Asintió con orgullo.— Así que pondré ésta nueva regla para nuestra relación, tú traducirás las canciones en inglés para mí y yo traduciré las canciones en español para ti.

Exclamó con enjundia, habíamos hablado ya de que Levi me enseñaría el italiano y yo el francés. Él me hablaría en portugués, yo en turco. Le enseñaría a coquetear en ruso y él me enseñaría a insultar en japonés. Me contaría el cuento de las mil y una noches en árabe y yo le contaría sobre los mitos de china en mandarín. Y ahora... yo le traduciría las canciones en inglés y él las canciones en español. Ese sonaba como un hermoso plan de vida.

—Está bien, me parece una excelente regla.

Concordé con una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Levi se llenaban de emoción contenida ante lo fascinante que sonaba el futuro para nosotros. Le di un rápido beso en sus labios, antes de dejar que se acurrucara un poco más cerca de mí, ambos levantamos la mirada hacia el cielo. En ese momento en que las estrellas brillaban con opulencia en el firmamento, pensé en Mademoiselle, el sol no estaba brillando justo ahora, desde luego, pero ella diría que esta pequeña chispa de amor alumbraría estos lugares oscuros y difíciles de iluminar, y que con el tiempo sólo se haría más grande y cálida.

Lo sabía porque podía sentir el amor de mi mamá latiendo con fuerza dentro de mí, me emocionaba pensar en la idea de que estaba compartiendo ese amor con Levi. Mirando el cielo forrado de rutilantes estrellas, no pude evitar pensar en que ojalá Mademoiselle pudiera verme desde alguna de ellas, _no... que Mademoiselle fuera ahora una estrella brillando en el cielo._

 _"Cuando mires al cielo por la noche, dado que yo estaré en una de ellas, dado que yo reiré en una de ellas, entonces será para ti como si rieran todas las estrellas. ¡Tú y sólo tú tendrás estrellas que saben reír!"_

Sonreí ante el pensamiento feliz de que el amor de Mademoiselle había llegado hasta mí, hasta nosotros, de donde sea que ella estuviera ahora. Sentí que Levi se removía inquieto entre mis brazos y bajé la mirada sólo para encontrarme con la suya llena de expectación. Me tomó alrededor de cinco segundos reconocer la suave melodía que ahora estaban tocando. La gente ya no aplaudía, en cambio, cada quien tomaba a su pareja y la sacaba a bailar. Era la tonada de _The way you look tonight,_ sólo que parecía estar adaptada al idioma de los locales de la isla.

—Es nuestra canción— Dijo Levi, aclarando que en efecto se trataba de _The way you look tonight_. Luego y repentinamente, se colocó de pie y extendió su mano en mi dirección:— ¿Bailas?

—¿Justo ahora?

Pregunté sintiéndome repentinamente nervioso, miré hacia mis espaldas de reojo y la gente que bailaba demasiado abrazaba. Levi asintió y encogió los hombros.

—Si hacemos el ridículo, ¿qué importa? De cualquier forma, ellos no estarán mirando.

Relamí mis labios mientras colocaba lentamente mi mano sobre la cálida palma de Levi, pronto nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y ambos sonreímos en complicidad. Me puse de pie y mi otra mano libre fue de inmediato a dar con su cintura, él colocó la suya sobre mi hombro y su rostro se enterró en mi pecho. Fuimos lentos como el suave oleaje del mar, como aquella primera vez que tuvimos nuestro baile, aunque esta vez ya no había torpeza, ni miedo, porque ahora confiábamos en que el otro nos guiaría de la manera correcta si nos equivocábamos.

No importaba si había bailado antes con otras chicas, si había besado antes a otras chicas. Si ya antes me había enamorado, si antes tuve sexo con alguien más. No importaba, Levi siempre lo hacía parecer como si estuviera haciendo todo eso por primera vez.

* * *

 **[Levi. A]**

Entramos entre trompicones a la cabaña de la madrastra de Eren, el estómago nos dolía por reír demasiado fuerte y por demasiado tiempo de cosas sin sentido. Nos divertíamos y ni siquiera habíamos bebido alcohol o algo por el estilo, la felicidad de Holbox nos estaba contagiando también y pensé que extrañaría todo esto cuando llegara agosto y tuviéramos que partir de nuevo a Alemania. Nos deteníamos cada pocos segundos para robarnos besos y por cada vez que nos deteníamos a besarnos, una prenda de ropa era retirada del cuerpo del contrario.

Para cuando llegamos a la habitación en la parte de arriba, Eren estaba en calzoncillos y yo sólo tenía puesta mi camiseta azul sin mangas. Esta vez nos besamos por más tiempo, con nuestras lenguas luchando por el control y con la desesperación al borde, no supe cuánto tiempo nos besamos, para cuando Eren me había encerrado entre la cama y su cuerpo, ya ninguno de los dos tenía ropa y ambos estábamos llenos de marcas rojas que en mi piel, bien podrían pasar por hematomas. Inició duro y arrebatado, pero en algún punto Eren se lo tomó con demasiada calma, preparándome lentamente y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera disponible.

Fue así como supe que tendría marcas en mi muslo interno, en mi abdomen y en esa parte donde sobresalían los huesos de mi cadera. No importaba en lo absoluto, porque entonces yo sabría que esa marca en su cuello, los rasguños en su espalda y sus labios hinchados por tanto beso fueron porque yo los provoqué, porque yo los había dejado allí. Mi cuerpo ni siquiera dolió o protestó cuando Eren se abrió camino en él, lo recibió lleno de gozo y placer porque estaban hechos para encajar. Porque después de todo, Eren siempre fue el maldito dueño de todas mis primeras veces.

Hubo lágrimas y jadeos indecorosos, hubo palabras tiernas al oído y gemidos necesitados. Hubo amor y pasión, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos y las manos de Eren acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y las mías se aferraban a sus hombros como si la vida me dependiera de ello. Y también hubo demasiado sudor salado, y agradecí que al menos la habitación tuviera aire acondicionado, o de lo contrario, Eren y yo corríamos el riesgo de fundirnos inevitablemente. Pero pensaba que esa era una manera maravillosa de morir.

Fui yo quien terminó primero, con la mente en blanco y el placer recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, que sólo se alargó más por cada embate desesperado que daba Eren contra mi cuerpo para poder llegar también. Ambos gemimos cuando él vino, Eren por su completo placer y yo por sentirlo burbujear dentro de mí de manera placentera. El castaño cayó sobre mí cuando todo terminó, negándose por completo en salir de mi interior y yo queriéndolo sentir mañana por la mañana, hasta que volviéramos a hacerlo cuando las ganas por sentir al otro fueran insoportables. Ambos soltamos un suspiro tembloroso y satisfecho, enseguida mis manos fueron a acariciar su cabello sudoroso y debí sentirme asqueado, pero no había nada de eso. Con Eren nada nunca era sucio.

Eren apretó más su cuerpo con el mío y sus dedos se encargaron de acariciar con ternura mis costados, delineando los huesos de mis costillas y cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance. Como si nunca fuera suficiente para ambos, porque ciertamente, jamás era suficiente. Habíamos pasado por tanto que a veces, simplemente tenía miedo de despertar un día y descubrir que todo era un sueño demasiado largo, demasiado agotador pero al final, sabiendo que había sido el mejor sueño y que querría volver a dormir sólo para regresar a él.

Eren finalmente se apartó de encima de mí y ambos nos acomodamos sobre nuestros costados, de tal manera que quedamos frente a frente. Nuestras manos se unieron nuevamente, ambos sabíamos que esta vez ellas se unían porque eramos valientes a pesar de estar temblando de miedo. Oí que las mejores cosas son las que provocan ese sentimiento, así que estaba bien sentirse un poco asustado a veces.

—Levi— Eren murmuró de pronto en medio del silencio.— Últimamente he pensado mucho sobre nosotros.

—¿En qué pensaste?

Cuestioné con suavidad, la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciar la mano de Eren que estaba aferrada a la mía, haciendo círculos imaginarios alrededor de sus nudillos. Él juntó las cejas en un gesto totalmente pensativo y la punta de su lengua recorrió su labio superior con suma lentitud.

—Si existen Luna y Sol, el Lobo y la Luna. El príncipe y el soldado, y nosotros ya no somos más el principito y el zorro— Divagó un poco más, arqueando las cejas para al final detenerse y preguntar en un susurro:— ¿Eso en qué nos convierte?

Hice un sonido pensativo con la boca y luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en mis labios cuando dije:

—Eso nos convierte en el par de chinches que no pueden ser separadas.

Enseguida una carcajada escapó de lo más profundo de mi pecho y sólo empeoró cuando vi que Eren fruncía el ceño en total indignación. Intentó parecer molesto pero más rápido de lo que pude predecir, él también terminó riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Qué humillante— Exclamó entre risas, siguiendo totalmente la broma.— Pasamos de ser un principito y un zorro, a dos patéticas chinches.

—Tú preguntaste.

Exclamé encogiendo los hombros y me apresuré en acortar la distancia entre ambos, moviendo mi cuerpo un poco más cerca del cuerpo de Eren. Besé la punta de nariz y él besó mi frente a cambio, mientras intentaba acurrucarme contra su cuerpo lo mejor que podía.

—De acuerdo— Concedí con una pequeña sonrisa.— Si lo que quieres es algo simbólico... entonces está bien que se nos diferencie como el principito y su zorro.

Eren no dijo nada más, simplemente me abrazó con más fuerza. Y después de eso... nada importó realmente.

* * *

Mi brazo rozaba con el brazo de Eren, el día era precioso y aunque hacía demasiado calor, el viento al menos nos favorecía un poco soplando de vez en cuando. Eren nos había traído a una parte de la isla que a nadie le interesaba visitar y era un enorme privilegio estar a solas en el viejo mirador desgastado, observando en silencio el interminable mar y la alegre isla que parecía estar tan llena de vida, con sus casitas de colores y sus flores tropicales adornándola.

Había muchos lugares turísticos y hermosos que visitar en Holbox, por eso a nadie le interesaba venir a un viejo y abandonado mirador que había sido llamado _El paraíso_ y podía entender por qué tenía ese nombre tan trillado y lo cierto es que le hacía justicia. Estaba ubicado en la punta de una pequeña montaña y se tenían que subir demasiados escalones para poder acceder a él, pero una vez que estabas en la punta, valía por completo la pena.

Desde aquí el cielo parecía ser más azul e inmenso, el mar con su suave oleaje más profundo y fascinante y la gente en la isla tan pequeñita y nosotros tan grandes. Desde aquí todo parecía más mágico, puede que me pareciera de esa forma porque estaba compartiendo este momento con Eren. Y quizá un poco también, a que en el celular de Eren sonaba _Beach bummer de Ac Newman_ y le daba a la situación ese toque de mágica nostalgia.

— _Una vida sencilla y feliz, en algún lugar lejano y bonito... con la persona que quiero._

Murmuró de pronto Eren con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillando de pura emoción. No fue difícil recordar que yo le había dicho eso una vez, cuando aún creía que eso no sería posible entre él y yo. Nunca imaginé que _algún lugar lejano y bonito_ terminaría siendo aquí, pero la idea encajaba y me encantaba pensar que todo esto estuvo destinado a ocurrir desde el inicio. Que las piezas habían encajado de acuerdo al plan.

Cuando pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo y yo no dije nada ante el comentario de Eren, él rápidamente agregó:

—Pronto nosotros tendremos algo como esto. Ya sabes, seré el príncipe imperfecto que no se parece nada al de tus libros, una casita cerca de aquí para que puedas ver el mar cada vez que quieras... y yo tratando de hacer que no me odies demasiado. Pronto, ya verás.

Pestañeé cuando los radiantes ojos verdes me miraron de esa forma tan suya. Mi mente recordó una lejana y borrosa conversación, un día en la antigua casa de Eren. Había sido el aniversario de sus padres y él había dicho algo similar, sólo que él no estaba incluido en los planes, sólo que se veía todo tan lejano a ocurrir y poco emocionante. Pero me encantó la forma en cómo se habían torcido las cosas y el resultado que había obtenido de ellas, _algún día_ se convirtió en _pronto_ y el _tú_ se transformó en un _nosotros._ Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi boca y asentí ante la mirada expectante de Eren.

—Por ahora te tengo a ti— Enlacé nuestras manos, tan diferentes en todo sentido pero que cuando se unían formaban cosas maravillosas.— Y con eso me basta.

Eren sonrió un poco más amplio antes de inclinarse hacia mí y besar mis labios con ternura. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, la canción ya había concluido y en medio de ese breve silencio, lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de las olas rompiéndose.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la Polinesia francesa..._

Un sobre en blanco había llegado esa madrugada al correo de su hotel. Pero aquel sobre no le había sido entregado hasta después del almuerzo, decía que venía de un lugar lejano que Mikasa no conocía, pero fue precisamente eso lo que le provocó la impaciencia y emoción de echar un vistazo a su contenido.

Rompió el sobre con algo de prisa y lo botó al piso, más tarde se preocuparía por recogerlo, desde luego. En su interior había una sencilla postal de un lugar demasiado hermoso. Giró la postal y miró la parte trasera que debería estar en blanco, pero que ella sabía que no lo estaría y así fue. En los dos renglones se podía leer con la perfecta caligrafía en cursiva de Levi:

 _La vida sigue y aunque la canción termine, una mejor sonara en su lugar, casi no puedo esperar para escucharla. Gracias por la aventura, este es sólo el inicio._

 _Levi._

Y entonces Mikasa... sonrió.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que estén muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana. Casi no puedo creer que tuviera el prólogo tan rápido, pero he tenido tiempo y un poco de inspiración para escribir, así que aquí estamos. Y bueno, la historia empezó con Levi y una chica y terminó con Levi y otra chica, y me pareció bastante curioso porque no tenía planeado el extra donde Mikasa recibe la postal que Levi le envió, pero me gusta mucho improvisar con cosas que no planeé desde el inicio. Así que... bueno, espero que este epílogo haya sido de su agrado, sólo puedo decir que si llegaste hasta acá, contra viento y marea... infinitas gracias desde el fondo de mi podrido y seco corazón. Gracias por hacer esto posible, por subirte al dragón conmigo y terminar el viaje conmigo, estoy muy agradecida por toda la gente que me lee y que siempre me apoyó y no permitió que me desanimara, y en serio no puedo creer que Like a girl terminó, pero como lo he dicho siempre, ahora es de todos los que hicimos posible esto. Así que muchas gracias por permitir que la magia no se apagara. ✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
